¿Como conquistar a un Uchiha?
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Sakura era considerada como una de las chicas menos prestigiadas del instituto "Konoha". Pero ella está dispuesta a ir en contra de sus principios por un pelinegro... "Todos cometen locuras por un Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no será la excepción" *Terminado*
1. El más popular y la Nerd 1

**Hola!! para los que no me conocen soy Lilian roxan, y este es una de las primeras historias que nunca en mi vida creí hacer... ¿por que? por que es un Saku-Sasu. para más información de por que digo esto pues en lo último me explico. Por ahora solo deseo que disfruten esta nueva historia. Y que sea de su agrado!! **

**¿COMO CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?**

**Capítulo 1: "El más popular y la nerd # 1"**

"**Él, **el ser másarrogante, prepotente, egoísta, ególatra, manipulador, engreído y maleducado**. **Pero ¿Por qué negarlo? Era el ser más sexy y atractivo que hubieran visto"

Así describían a **Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Cabello negro, con un toque de azul, perfectamente desordenado a pinchos con un estilo de, no me despeino ni aunque pase un huracán.

Ojos azabaches, que hacían que cualquiera rogara por tan solo aquella mirada que hacía perturbar los sentidos y agitar el deseo.

Tez blanca y fina, tan perfecta como la de una mujer pero al mismo tiempo tan masculino.

El atuendo perfecto. ¿Quién diría que pudiera ver alguien que le quedara perfecta cualquier ropa? Aunque con Sasuke la pregunta fuera… "¿Qué ropa no se viera bien en ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

Y lo que parecía más increíble, era su facilidad para buscar la perfección, Era imposible que TODOpero absolutamente **TODO **le saliera bien"

Debería ser un crimen tener tanta belleza e inteligencia.

Y **YO **de nuevo me encuentro observando a aquella imagen que era dueño de mis sueños y para mi desgracia también de los sueños de todas las chicas del colegio y no exageraría si digo de TODA la ciudad.

Ah… debo aclarar que estoy observando el entrenamiento desde bajo de los asientos del estadio. Ocultándome para que no me vean y así no noten mi presencia. Aunque algo me dice que si salgo la única forma que noten que estoy allí es si me desnudo y me pongo a cantar el himno nacional al estilo hit hot. ¿Creen que soy patética? Pues sabrían por que digo eso si me vieran.

¿Mi nombre? **Sakura Haruno, **de cabello marrón claro, siempre agarrado en una trenza (he mejorado, antes eran dos) unos dientes de lata debido a los brakes. Y una frentota que cegaría a cualquiera a un metro cuadrado. Lo único de lo que estoy realmente orgullosa es de mis ojos, son de un color verde que dejan impresionados a muchos, lástima que no se me vean muy bien tras estos lentes.

Inner: ¡¡Malditos lentes!!

Si… tengo otra **"Yo"** en mi cabeza que habla lo que yo estoy sintiendo en realidad, es la parte mía que trato de ocultar y a la que llamo **"Inner"** espero y no me crean loca.

Inner: ¿Loca? ¡¡Yo no estoy loca!!

-¡¡Teme, me van a salir alas si vas más lento!!

Esa es la voz de **Uzumaki Naruto** (el mejor amigo de Sasuke) y por el término usado de seguro y le hablaba a…

-¡Cállate Usuratonkachi!

"¡¡Oh no!!" Sakura se tensó, y trató de buscarlo con la mirada "su voz se escuchó muy cerca, ¡¡no, no puede ser!!"

Y lo vio. Sasuke se acercaba corriendo a la parte del estadio en donde ella se escondía. Se quedó paralizada.

Inner: ¡¡No me pudo haber descubierto!! ¡¡No me pudo haber descubierto!! ¡¡HAY QUE HAGO??

Lanzó un suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo había ido a buscar el balón que había caído cerca de donde ella estaba escondida.

"Ah… con que solo era eso…" se tranquilizó.

Inner: Fiu… Por poco… pero… ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!

Se volvió a tensar al notar algo "¿Me… me está mirando?" abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa. Sasuke había fijado su mirada en su dirección. Le estaba mirando fijamente… sus ojos lucían suspicaces y tenía el ceño fruncido…

Inner: ¡¡Kuso!!

Se sonrojó al momento de agacharse para comenzar a gatear y salir de su escondite. Comenzó a correr para salir de aquel lugar de entrenamiento. Lo último que quería era que él se enterara que tenía a otra loca enamorada que le espiaba cuando practicaba.

Aunque la verdad eso era… una de sus miles de enamoradas que estaban en aquel estadio espiándole con la baba resbalando por sus labios. Pero sabía (aunque esto le doliera) que era la que menos tenía posibilidad de **TODAS**. ¿Por qué? Por que simplemente era una **nerd**, pero no una nerd cualquiera. Si no una **SUPER NERD** la **NERD # 1** **del instituto "Konoha"** lo que significaba que era la más invisible y del grupo social más bajo de la secundaria.

Nunca tendría posibilidad con el **Gran Uchiha Sasuke**. Ni siquiera le habían aceptado en el club de fans de él cuando pidió entrar. Era tan patética.

Llegó hasta su casa… hasta quedaba cerca del colegio unas, tres cuadras más allá. Era una casa amplia pero muy acogedora. Y llegaba a la hora de siempre. Perfecto… ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfecta en todo? Era una perfecta alumna, una perfecta hija, y hacer todo perfecto, pero eso no era suficiente para poder tener a alguien como un Uchiha. No era tan perfecta después de todo.

Cerró la puerta y siguió de inmediato hasta el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación (que tenía el nombre de Sakura en la puerta) dejando al descubierto un entorno color rosa, una cama repleta de peluches… un armario no tan amplio, un estante de libros bastante amplio, un escritorio de estudios y una peinadora… lejos de eso no había más nada que llamara la atención, esa era la habitación de una perfecta nerd… no tenía ni afiches de músicos, ni nada por el estilo… (Ni siquiera le gustaba la música moderna)

Se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Lanzando un suspiro y sonriendo tontamente al momento que se sonrojaba un poco.

-Él se fijó en mí – dijo esto emocionada mientras dejaba caer en la cama el bolso y luego de dar una vuelta dejarse caer ella misma sobre la cama y abrazar la almohada - ¡¡es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que se fija en mí!! – dijo ilusionada. Recordando sus ojos negros que le hicieron estremecer. Tenía una forma tan única de mirar – seré una baka… - susurró. Antes de ponerse a reír como una desquiciada. Burlándose de su estúpido comportamiento – Me estoy comportando como las tontas esas del club de fans de él…

se levantó de la cama de un salto y se fijó en el espejo de su habitación, una chica de piel bastante blanca y ojos verdes tras unos lentes de montura gruesa le miraba desde este. Al momento se quitó los lentes y se tapó la boca con ambas manos luciendo como una niña.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!! - dijo imitando una voz muy chillona al momento que alzaba la mano como llamando a alguién invisible - ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! ERES TAN GUAPO!! SAL CONMIGO ONEGAIIIIIII!! ¡¡MIRA SOY LA LIDER DE LAS PORRISTAS Y LA MÁS POPULAR DEL INSTITUTO!! POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO!! jajajajajajaja

Después de esto se partió de la risa dejándose caer en la silla frente a la peinadora. Había imitado a una chica del instituto Konoha que no le caía para nada bien, que no hacía más que perseguir a Sasuke para tratar de enamorarle y al parecer había logrado su cometido ya que presumía todos los días de estar saliendo con él.

Siempre pensó que esas chicas eran de lo más patéticas. A ella, Sakura Haruno, no le gustaba comportarse de esa forma en público, y una vez que hubo sido rechazada cuando quiso pertenecer al club de fans, hacía como si fuera la única en todo el colegio que no se sentía atraída por Sasuke. Así que hacía demasiados planes para poder observarlo sin ser descubierta por los demás, y esa era la primera vez que él la veía…

Pero había algo que siempre se había preguntado. ¿Como Sasuke podría estar interesado en unas chicas tan bobas como esas que le perseguían? es decir... ni siquiera podía decir que le atraían ellas ya que sinceramente nunca le había visto notar interés por ellas... pero aún así... ¿Estaba celosa? pues claro que lo estaba. Y si a Sasuke le atraían las chicas de esa índole deseaba ser una idiota sin conocimiento alguno para diferenciar el jugo natural de una soda.

-Es que soy de lo más patética… - susurró volviéndose a ver una vez más al espejo – mírate Sakura, tienes 17 años ya y nunca en tu vida has besado a un chico… ni siquiera has tenido un pretendiente y la única forma que buscas estar con un chico es viéndole desde bajo de las gradas del estadio mientras entrenan… - miró el reflejo triste, y se rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos estos de pronto se curvaron en una sonrisa – pero eso va a cambiar este año… ya empiezas un nuevo año de secundaria y es el último año… vas a ser besada… por Uchiha Sasuke y no solo eso, también lo vas a conquistar…

Inner: ¡¡YIAAA!! ESO ES SAKURA!!

-¿Pero como lo haré? - finjió estar pensándolo pero la verdad era que sabía "como" y al momento sonrió contestandose la pregunta - Pues de la mejor forma que se hacerlo… con un plan.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama en donde estaba su bolso, lo abrió y echó todo el contenido en la cama. Al menos 7 revistas que no creía que en su vida fuera a comprarlas ni menos leerlas estaban en su cama… eran esas revistas de adolescentes (que siempre le habían parecido tontas y sin información útil) si quería llevar a cabo su plan, debía recoger toda clase de información.

Repicó el teléfono. Estiró un poco su mano para tomarlo. Ya que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

-Residencia Haruno – dijo una vez contestar.

-_¿Sakura? _– era la voz de su madre.

-¡¡Oka-san!! - respondió sonando entusiasmada - ¿Ya están en Ohio?

-_Si, llegamos esta mañana. _

-¿Y oto-san?

-_Está en una reunión pero promete llamarte en la noche… ¿segura que estarás bien sola todo este mes? Si quieres puedo decirle a tu prima…_

-No, está bien, tengo todo controlado, las cuentas, los gastos, la comida…

-_Está bien. El dinero ya sabes donde está, si por alguna razón necesitas más…_

-Te llamo y luego voy al banco ya lo sé…

-_¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer con los 1000 dólares que te dimos por tu cumpleaños?_

(No sé muy bien como se trabajan con yenes, por eso esta vez van a ser dólares ¿bueno?)

-Mmm… estoy en eso… - dijo mirando distraídamente las revistas en su cama – no lo he decidido aún, pero creo que me compraré algo de ropa…

Inner: Eso era una mentira a medias!!

-_Te acuerdas la cita que tienes mañana con el dentista no faltes…_

Inner: ¡¡Claro que si!! ¿Como voy a olvidarlo?! ¡¡Y por supuesto que no voy a faltar!!

-Me acuerdo, estaré puntual - contestó con tranquilidad.

-_Quería verte sin los brakes, mándame una foto por e-mail ¿bueno?_

-Está bien…

-_Te quiero._

-Yo también oka-san. ¡Sayo!

Colgó. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba pensado hacer iba a darle un infarto. Por eso había planeado hacerlo mientras ellos no estaban y ese día comenzaría. Tomó las revistas de su cama y las dejó en el escritorio. Quitando todo lo referente a los estudios. Prendió la lamparita con un hello kity dibujado (si… era una nerd) sacó de la gaveta un cofre, lo abrió y buscó dos fotos de Sasuke. uno cuando niño y el otro lo había recortado del periódico escolar… el más reciente lo pegó en una libreta nueva que había comprado y el de él cuando niño lo pegó en la pared sobre el escritorio.

Habían muchas (os) que cometían locuras por **Uchiha Sasuke **y por supuesto que** Haruno Sakura** no sería la excepción. Abrió la libreta una vez más y escribió decidida…

_**"Misión: conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke"**_

**La autora: **

**Y aquí quedó el primer capi… espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios. **

Y a los que han leído por casualidad mis otras historias les digo:

Lili: Bien… aquí quedó… con un intento de una Sasuke/Sakura… A los que por casualidad leyeron mis otras historias... ¬¬ Se que dije que odio a Sakura. y lo declare y lo hice público.

Inner: Eres una traidora!! T.T Ni siquiera puedes conservar tu palabra.

Lili: ¡¡Déjame terminar!! Demo... no mentía cuando decía que la odiaba era verdad hasta que la vi en Naruto Shippuden. Ahora me cae mejor!! xD (Ya no la odio a muerte) Y es mi heroína.

Inner: ¿quién diría que alguna vez diría esto?

Lili: Jejeje. Y las únicas historias que había leído eran de Hina/Naru. Por que como dije no podía ver a Sakura ni en pintura. Y si… me gusta más el sasu/naru (yaoi) pero también me gustan las parejas hetero. Por eso, por petición de una lectora, que me pidió que escribiera un Saku-Sasu. Y aprovechando que ahora me cae bien Sakura!! se me ocurrió esta historia. Quise escribir al menos el primer capi, a ver si me inspiraba y me animaba ¬¬ y cuando terminé se me ocurrió por donde iría la trama y pues me ha gustado y esta es mi nueva HISTORIA…

Inner: Al menos podías haber terminado las otras historias…

Lili: Si. Pero… bueno… eh… el próximo capi que saldrá va a ser de "¿quién conquistará a Naruto Uzumaki?" y luego actualizo en "¿Cómo guardar un secreto?" y luego en este… ¿ven? Lo tengo todo controlado!!

Inner: Si… claro… (Irónica)

Lili: hasta el próximo capi!! No olviden comentar si les ha gustado y si no también para mejorarlo!!


	2. La Transformación

**Gracias a aquellos que se molestaron por dejar Reviews!! No saben cuanto me alegra que les haya gustado!! Y.Y bueno... aquí les dejo el segundo capi por agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron el primero.**

**Capítulo 2. Paso 1: La transformación.**

Sakura se despertó con un respingo al escuchar sonar la alarma de su teléfono. Lo tomó quitando el molesto sonido y observó la hora. Eran las ocho. Tenía una hora para arreglarse e irse al odontólogo.

Estiró sus brazos desperezándose y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un bostezo. Luego observó el escritorio frente a ella. se encontraba lleno de papeles, hojas y recortes de la revistas. La libreta se encontraba abierta por más de la mitad. Se quedó dormida en el escritorio. Había estado muy de madrugada haciendo anotaciones y sus planificaciones. Buscando información de las revistas además que había sacado su computadora portátil e investigado por la red. Ella era Sakura Haruno, razón por la cual buscaba todo tipo de información de cualquier parte para lograr su objetivo.

Alzó su vista a la pared al frente del escritorio donde observó también al lado de la foto de Sasuke de niño, un calendario que había hecho y el cual tenía el mes de **noviembre y diciembre**… desde el 21 de noviembre al 21 de Diciembre. Contaba con exactamente **un mes** para llevar a cabo su objetivo. 29 días para que llegaran sus padres y 30 días para las vacaciones de navidad.

Sonrió orgullosa, ya estaba lista para comenzar… ahora debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para comenzar con la primera anotación del día 29 de noviembre que decía claramente: "_**Transformación**_"

Se apresuró a ir al baño en su habitación, mientras se quitaba con rapidez la ropa. Se metió a la ducha, se hecho enjuague en el cabello… jabón en el cuerpo y con una rapidez increíble ya estaba fuera del baño… ahora siguiente paso, **analizar cuales serían los cambios**… sacó la ropa interior. Una color blanca y luego de colocársela se vio en el espejo…

Bien… no tenía un cuerpo tan horrible después de todo… los pechos de tamaño normal…

Inner: ¡¡Yiaaaa!! ¿Por qué no son un poco más grande?!

Al menos… los tenía del tamaño de sus manos… lo comprobó a cubrirse con estas. Sabía que había un alto porcentajes de chicas japonesas que no contaba con senos grandes, al menos ella no era planchada.

Siguió observándose con detenimiento… mientras recorría con sus manos su cintura…

-Tengo bonita cintura… bastante acentuada – dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta – tendré que comprarme algo que me la haga resaltar… - se acordó de lo que había leído – y las caderas… - siguió recorriéndose estas con sus manos - tengo bien las caderas…

Inner: ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Tengo buen trasero shannaro!!

Pensó mientras se daba media vuelta y comprobaba que tenía el trasero de una modelo que muchas chicas le envidiarían… y las piernas… delgadas pero bien formadas. Su cuerpo definitivamente no estaba mal!!

Inner: ¡¡EN ESTO TENGO VENTAJA!! YEAH!!

Ahora… a observar su rostro. El cabello lo tenía suelto y le llegaba casi a la cintura de un color marrón claro. Definitivamente debía cambiarlo… eso era lo que decían…

"**El mayor cambio que se pueda realizar en una mujer y el más notable es su cabello, se le recomienda que opten por un nuevo corte o bien cambiar de color"**

Se lo acarició por unos segundos… la contextura le agradaba… no deseaba cortarlo, pero claro que iba a cambiar de color de cabello. Luego escogería cual.

Observó sus ojos… debía deshacerse de aquellos lentes… ya con anticipación se había comprado en secreto unos lentes de contacto. Luego los probaría.

Sonrió. Gracias a Kami que ese día por fin terminaría con la tortura de las brakes, después de cinco años lo más justo era que al fin se desasiera de ellas.

Su perfil estaba bien… podría compararse con el de una muñeca… observó el reloj en la pared. ¡¡LAS 8:30!! Debía darse prisa!! Corrió hacia su armario y sacó la ropa para escoger una… pero… debía admitirlo toda su ropa era "un asco", Totalmente "retro" (el término que había leído en una de las revistas para referirse a lo antiguo) de esas que solo se pondría tu madre y que si tu te lo pones te hace ver como 10 años mayor. Definitivamente necesitaba cambiarla.

Nota mental: "**Nunca dejes que tu madre escoja tu ropa, al menos que ella sea un AS de la moda" **

Tomó una falda que le quedaba justamente por la rodilla y una camisa esa de vestir con botones al frente manga larga color blanca. Se colocó los lentes… se agarró el pelo en una cola, tomó un bolsito metió la libreta que estaba en su escritorio, su celular y una que otras cosas y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad… se sirvió cereal y luego de comer, casi voló para salir de la casa. Si no quería perder la cita debería darse prisa.

Lo bueno de todo eso, es que sus padres le dejaban conducir… salió en el auto de su madre. Tenía 15 minutos aún. Llegaría a tiempo. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar. Se había olvidado por completo de su prima:

-¿moshi moshi? - contestó con una sonrisa.

-_¡Sakura!_ - le dio algo de emoción escucharle - ¿_Como estás Saku-chan?_

-¡¡Bien!! - contestó la chica animada. Le encantaba conversar con su prima. Practicamente, era la única persona a la que podría llamar "amiga" pero se había ido a estudiar a la universidad así que pocas veces se veían.

-_Me dijeron que te quedaste sola en la casa Saku-chan_ - dijo melancólica - _¿Por que no me llamaste? Pude haber ido..._

-Lo siento - contestó algo triste. En verdad deseaba ver a su prima... y que hubiera ido abría sido genial pero lo que haría tenía que hacerlo ella sola... o si no su prima no le dejaría - _Es que... pensé que estarías ocupada con eso de la universidad..._ - "Genial... ahora estoy mintiendo a mi prima"

-_Oh no... salí hace poco de vacaciones... me queda por lo menos dos meses más para volver a empezar, aunque la verdad es que... tengo que ponerme a margen con algunas materias pero pude haberte ido a visitar si me hubieran dicho antes... _

-Gomen ne - contestó Sakura, En verdad hubiera querido verle de nuevo.

-_Por cierto... ¿hoy te quitan los brakes no? - _el tono de voz de la chica era emocionado.

-Hai.

_-Eso si quisiera verlo... _

-Créeme, no querrás verme - dijo en voz alta lo que había pensado.

-_Eh? ¿Por que? _

Inner: Sha!! ¡¡NUNCA HABLAS EN VOZ ALTA SAKURA Y AHORA SI LO HICISTE!!

-Por nada - rió un poco - debo irme ya estoy en el odontólogo.

-_Sakura… ¡¡espera!! ¡¡SAKURA!!_

Colgó. eso estuvo tan cerca... Odiaba mentirle a su familia pero... lo que iba a hacer... sabía que ellos no lo aprobarían.

Salió del carro y se dirigió al edificio. Justo a tiempo estuvo presente frente a la recepcionista. Que le hizo pasar en seguida. El doctor la saludó como siempre… "Este es el gran día… blablabla… que ella era la mejor paciente… blablabla… ya verás como quedas linda… blablabla" y todas aquellas tonterías que decían los médicos a todos sus pacientes. Le hizo sentar y abrir la boca… mientras comenzaba a decir cosas para que ella se entretuviera. Sakura hacía un esfuerzo para tratar de simular que le prestaba atención aunque la verdad estaba repasando mentalmente lo que haría luego de salir de allí. Luego de unos 30 minutos con la boca abierta el doctor anunció que habían terminado.

-Ya está… ¿quieres verte?

Inner: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡¡Claro que quiero verme!!

Se limitó a asentir y en seguida el doctor le acercó un espejo. Y… se quedó sorprendida… había cambiado… es decir… la boca se le veía hermosa y tenía unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Te ves muy linda – le dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

--

Bien… ya había realizado el primer cambio, pensó mientras conducía en dirección al salón de belleza que había escogido como su siguiente cambio. Entró al centro comercial y se dirigió a la tienda, miró las chicas que salían de allí, eran todas muy hermosas y de buen gusto. Se sintió extraña en aquel lugar, primera vez en su vida que entraba a un salón de belleza, se sentó a esperar, muchas de las que atendían le habían ignorado luego de verle con cara de bicho raro. Pero pasado unos 10 minutos se acercó a ella una chica como por su misma edad que para su suerte se veía agradable.

Vestía un atuendo rojo chino, por lo que dedujo que era china, ya que además le delataba su peinado que era de dos colitas... le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tenten - dijo una vez acercarse a la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Sakura - contestó Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-Sakura... No tienes por que sentirte nerviosa - comentó la chica - solo dime... ¿Que quieres que te haga?

-Me gustaría cambiar mi... - tomó aire. En verdad no podía creer que lo haría - cabello.

-Mmm... ¿Un corte? - preguntó.

-Me gustaría mejor pintármelo... - lo dijo bastante rápido antes de arrepentirse.

--

Pasaron unos minutos conversando. Tenten le decía colores, al hazar y le dijo que el que más se usaba era el amarillo. Pero Sakura no deseaba un color tan común.

Se habían llevado bien... bromeaban con respecto a los colores que podrían ser... y ya Tenten le había tomado la suficiente confianza como para recomendarle por ella misma.

-Sinceramente… un corte… sería menos llamativo – comentó la chica.

Pero Sakura no quería algo que fuera: "Menos llamativo" si no, todo lo contrario... y ya tenía una idea... (Con las revistas que había leído la noche anterior) del color que escogería. Tomó un catálogo de las pinturas y se puso a hojearlo buscando el color.

-¡Este! – señaló un color que hizo que Tenten abriera los ojos como plato claramente sorprendida. Eso era lo que quería que las personas se sorprendieran al verle.

-E-ese – dijo extrañada, tal vez no creía que una chica como Sakura escogiera un color tan... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Llamativo?

-Hai – lo dijo de forma decidida.

-Bien... - aceptó tenten, si eso era lo que quería... - la verdad no es un color que se pida mucho... - agregó mientras buscaba el tinte.

--

Habían pasado ya 40 minutos desde que habían comenzado, conversaban de cosas triviales, Tenten y Sakura estudiaban en el mismo colegio... Wow!! y nunca se hubieron visto. aunque a Sakura no le sorprendía que no le hubieran visto a ella. (Ya que como dijo era la nerd #1 y casi que nadie le veía) Sakura le dijo que quería un cambio de look y por eso había ido a aquel lugar.

-Pues ahora si que te van a ver... - comentó Tenten sonriendo.

La conversación pudo tranquilizar un poco a Sakura ya que estaba que se moría por los nervios… y ya su cerebro parecía afónico de tanto gritar por hacer aquella locura que estaba haciendo.

Es que... ¿Qué estaba pensando? En serio… ¿Qué estaba pensando al hacer aquello?, Ese lugar no era para ella. Ella no cuadraba en un salón de belleza. Había tenido que cerrar sus ojos al momento de sentir el líquido caer en su cabeza…

Inner: ¡¡HAYYYYY!! YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!!

¡¡NO!! ¡¡Esto no podía estar pasando!! ¡¡Estaba loca!! ¿Quién diría que Sakura Haruno, la chica más inteligente de Konoha, haría una locura así por un chico? Kami-sama… Sasuke en verdad valía la pena para hacer eso?

Inner: Por supuesto que si lo vale shannaro!! ¿Qué ya te olvidaste?

-Sakura... ¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando? - Tenten preguntaba algo que sinceramente Sakura no escuchaba por estar pensando en la locura que estaba haciendo.

-Eh... no, gomen - dijo apenada.

-Te decía que ahora te voy a lavar el cabello – dijo la china indicando que se echara atrás para lavarlo, una vez que lo hubo terminado, se sentó poniéndose recta una vez más para que se lo secaran con un paño… y sintió que su corazón saltaba a la garganta al momento de ver uno de los mechones del cabello que se habían librado del paño y que había caído sobre su frente y era de color...

¡¡ROSA!! ¡¡ROSA CHICLE!!

¡¡DIOS!! ¿Por qué había escogido ese color?! TT.TT

Volvió a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pensando que Sasuke lo valía. Y viendo las posibilidades que tendría:

Tenía dos opciones ante esto… la primera era que el cabello le quedaría bien y se convertiría en una de las chicas más reconocidas del instituto Konoha por estilo y belleza y la segunda quedaría mal y sería el hazme reír de todos y le reconocerían por hacer el ridículo ante todos. T.T

"¡¡Por favor que ocurra lo primero!!"

-Está listo… - dijo Tenten 30 minutos después…

"¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto le habían secado el cabello y cortado las puntas?"

-¿Y no vas a verte? – preguntó su Tenten incitándole para que se volviera en el puesto para verse al espejo. Y así lo hizo… Sakura tomó aire, se volvió con lentitud… para encontrarse con…

Inner: O/O ¿Quién es esa??

Una chica sorprendida, con el cabello un poco por encima de los hombros de color rosa chicle, y ojos esmeraldas, muy bella le devolvía la mirada atónita.

-Debo admitir que el rosa te queda bien – aceptó Tenten sonriéndole a través del espejo.

--

Se puso los lentes de contactos y se soltó el cabello, se despidió de Tenten...

-¡¡Nos vemos en el colegio Sakura-chan!!

"¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Había hecho una nueva amiga!!" salió del local despidiéndose y sintiéndose una nueva chica. Las que atendían y al principio le habían mirado raro ahora le miraban totalmente impresionadas por el cambio. Debía admitir que el color rosa que había escogido para su cabello era una gran idea. Y que además lograba llamar bastante la atención. Y sobre todo… no le reconocían. Lo único que le faltaba para cambiar por completo y ser una nueva Sakura era…

Sakura se encontraba frente a una tienda... viéndole, dudando en entrar si o no. Respiró profundo... se hizo de la mente fría y cruzó la puerta del local. Una vez dentro pudo notar a su alrededor... era una de aquellas tiendas modernas de adolescentes, habían algunos cuantos chicos (as) que hablaban animados mientras escogían la ropa y una música moderna de fondo. En los maniquís se mostraba lo último en modas (Pudo reconocer algo de la ropa que se exhibía por las revistas que había leído anteriormente) Era uno de esos lugares en donde definitivamente Sakura Haruno no compraría nunca su ropa… pero eso era la antigua Sakura Haruno. La Sakura que pensó nunca en su vida llamar la atención ya había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y rostro hermoso que estaba siendo observada por los chicos y chicas de la tienda. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aquellos chicos se rieran de su atuendo... pero eso iba a cambiar.

-¡Buenos días...! – Una rubia se había acercado a recibirle se veía muy animada. Sakura no había caído en su presencia. Pero cuando lo ho la observó quedando claramente impresionada. Y es que... esa chica vestía de una forma tan...

Era una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello amarillo con un peinado estrambótico, y un montón de accesorios en sus muñecas. De seguro esa chica sabía como llamar la atención en cualquier lugar. Y eso se podía notar con sus atuendos. En ese momento llevaba una camisa violeta manga larga algo descubierta a la altura de su pecho, junto con un largo collar que pasaba justo por el medio de sus atributos que le llegaba hasta el ombligo haciendo recordar a una corbata, y una falda negra muy ajustada dejando ver unas bellas y torneadas piernas y por supuesto lo que le llamó bastante la atención Unas mayas con tejidos al estilo araña. Justo a la altura de sus tobillos casi llegando a sus rodillas terminando en unas botas.

Si quería cambiar de estilo para llamar la atención… el mejor lugar para eso, era la tienda más fashion del mercado… y en definitva, debía aprender a vestir como aquella chica para poder llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-MI nombre es Temari... ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Se notaba a leguas que se trataba de una chica muy hiperactiva.

-Sakura - contestó Sakura sonriendo.

-Con que Sakura ¿eh? Bonito nombre... - continuó hablando muy animada - ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte Sakura?

-Quisiera eh... - Sakura lo pensó un poco.

-Suéltalo - animó la rubia sonriendo.

-Quisiera un... cambio de guardarropa - lo dijo rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

Temari le miró seria por unos momentos sorprendiendo a la chica pero al momento una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Sakura-chan... Si es un cambios de ropa lo que quieres estás en el lugar indicado - sonrió de una forma que asustó a la ahora pelirrosa Sakura.

--

-Si... esto también, y esto es genial!! ¿No te gusta este Sakura? ¡¡Me Habías dicho que querías algo como esto? ¿Que tal?

Inner: Algo me dice que esto no fue... una buena idea... Shaaaa!!

Sakura quería un cambio de look pero... lo que la chica le enseñaba (Una gota resbaló por su cabeza) eran trajes tan ¿como llamarlos? ¿Provocativos? ¿Exhibicionistas? ¿Llamativos?.

-No crees que es algo... eh... - se puso a pensar en la palabra correcta - ¿Estravagante? - dijo dudosa al ver un pantalón con varios cortes extraños que la chica le enseñaba.

Al momento la rubia se puso a reír por la cara de la chica que era de aturdimiento.

-Si eso crees... - dijo al dejar de reír - ¿Por que no te pruebas algunos de estos trajes y me dices si te gustan Sakura-chan?

Dijo mientras le llevaba al vestuario para que se probara la ropa. Sakura le sonrió antes de entrar.

--

Sakura se encontraba ahora en el vestidor con un montón de trajes que probarse, unos escogidos por ella misma, que había visto en el catálogo y otros por... Temari.

"Fue un error usar la palabra **extrovertido**" pensó con una gotaza en la cabeza una vez mirarse al espejo con uno de los trajes que Temari le había pasado.

-¿listo Sakura-chan? - dijo la voz de la rubia del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Que tal? - No creía que eso fuera una buena idea pero...

Salió del vestidor... luciendo una camisa color negra con un escote atrás que surcaba toda su espalda... una "microfalda" color azul con rayas negras que apenas y le tapaba algo. Y unas botas color negras de cuero que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo. Sakura lucía sumamente apenada, con la cara más roja que tomate.

-Wow niña... ¿Y tenías escondido ese cuerpo bajo todos esos trapos? - dijo Temari impresionada mientras Sakura salía para que le vieran.

-No creo que me quede - susurró apenada.

-¿Que no te queda? Míralo por tí misma y luego me dices si no te queda... - dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban al otro lado de la tienda y a los cuales se les caía la baba al ver a la chica salir del vestidor. Sakura se avergonzó horriblemente, era la primera vez que le miraban de aquella manera.

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos... en defitiva quería llamar la atención de Sasuke... miró a Temari.

-¿Crees que con esto... podré llamar la atención de un chico? - preguntó apenada en un susurro. la verdad... aunque tantos planes que hubiera hecho, se sentía cohibida... era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-No solo llamarás la atención de un chico - contestó la rubia cómplice - llamarás la atención de todo el colegio - le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura sonrió mientras se observaba al espejo, en definitiva... iba a comprar más ropa como esa... después de todo... eso era parte del plan. **"Conquistar a Sasuke" **

Luego de más o menos dos horas de escoger ropa y una hora más mientras escogía el maquillaje apropiado con la ayuda de Temari, luego salió de la tienda... el traje que llevaba era algo como una camisa (Que parecía un vestido) que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas color rojo, con un cierre al frente. Abajo de este atuendo que parecía una falda se notaba un short color negro, y por último terminaba en unas botas...

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas? - preguntó Temari viendo que la chica no podía con tanta ropa, zajas con zapatos y accesorios de maquillaje - después de todo, ya salí de mi turno en la tienda.

-te lo agradecería - contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes auto?

-Hai.

Sakura pensó que la rubia iba a ayudarle pero en seguida la chica llamó a unos muchachos que estaban en la tienda.

-Oigan ustedes! - llamó la rubia a modo de orden. los chicos le miraron extrañados - Necesitamos llevar estas bolsas al auto de ella - señaló a la pelirrosa - así que... si fueran tan amables de ayudarnos...

En seguida como si ella hubiera levantado un látigo en dirección a ellos los chicos tomaron las bolsas.

-Vamos - dijo Temari a una Sakura bastante avergonzada. No pensó que iba a poner a los chicos a llevar las bolsas.

En el transcurso al auto comenzaron a hablar. Sakura se impresionó de la tranquilidad con la que estaban llevando la conversación... y se estaban riendo juntas... nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tranquila al llevar ese atuendo y la verdad era que le gustaba por vez primera tener la atención de las personas que le rodeaban y no paraban de verle. Era totalmente increíble.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Me has caído bien... ¿Por que no somos amigas?

Dijo mientras ayudaba a la pelirrosa a meter sus cosas en el auto. Sakura le miró extrañada. Pero al momento asintió.

-Arigato - dijo Sakura entrando a este.

-Bien... regresa cuando quieras Sakura-chan - dijo Temari mientras se dirigía a un chico de cabello pelirrojo que se había quedado mirando a Sakura con cara de indiferencia pero a la vez...

Inner: ¡¡YATAAA!! ¡¡ESE NO PUEDE SER GAARA SABAKU O SI??

Vio a Temari entrar al auto del pelirrojo que también entró.

Inner: Sugoi!! había hablado con una chica que conocía a Gaara...

Sonrió al notar que el chico no le quitó la mirada de encima. Pero se adentró al auto. acomodó el espejo retrovisor... y se peinó el cabello rosado con la mano...

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito... había cambiado su apariencia... seguro y no le reconocían. sonrió de forma pícara al espejo, los lentes de contacto también le sentaban a la perfección. Observó las bolsas con la ropa en el puesto trasero.

Sacó la libreta que había dejado en el auto... y con un lapiz comenzó a marcar con una línea de "Hecho"

-Dientes... sin brakes... Listo.

-Lentes de contacto... Listo.

-Cambio de Cabello... Listo.

-Cambio de guardarropa... Listo.

-Comprar maquillaje... Listo.

Se había gastado 800 dólares en ropa... y 100 más en maquillaje.

Pero... había tenido éxito con el **paso 1. Transformación... **

Con el siguiente paso... comenzaremos a trabajar con la **mente Uchiha**... sonrió... Sasuke se encontraba un paso más cerca.

continuará...

**A ver... tuve que modificar el capi como lo había hecho anteriormente, había colocado a tenten como familia de Sakura y a Temari como a una amiga... pero luego me dije... No puedo hacer eso por que estoy segura que Tenten y temari siendo amigas de la chica nunca dejarían que esta se convirtieran en una nerd de esa índole... por eso le puse que se conocieran y se hicieran amigas al momento de la transformación de Sakura. espero que les haya gustado... en el próximo capi como dije, comenzaremos a trabajar con la amente Uchiha. jajaja.**

**PD: Personalmente me encanta como viste temari... por esa razón la puse que ayudara un poco a Sakura con su ropa... jejeje. **


	3. Objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke

Lili: ¿Por que será que cuando me emociono con una historia saco los primeros capis tan rápido? Pues si se preguntan eso... es por que tengo que aprovechar que mi mente esta llena de ideas por esta historia... por esa razón he decidido actualizar lo más que puedo en esta... aunque... debo actualizar tan bien las otras historias, rueguen con que kami-sama me llene de inspiración para sacar los otros capis rápido. jejeje. Arigato por los Reviews!! Gracias por leer!!

**Notas: Los escritos en la libreta están resaltados en negrita, **casi todo lo demás es narrado por Sakura.

PD: Creo que este capi me quedó algo largo aunque puede que solo sea mi imaginación.

**Capítulo 3. Paso 2) Objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke**

Entró a la sala de estar totalmente agotada… respirando profundamente después de dejar caer en el piso la cuarta tanda de bolsas que había tenido que cargar hasta la casa. Se apartó el cabello rosa de la cara con un gesto de la mano y miró el reloj en la pared. Las 4:00 tenía mucho que hacer. Pero primero lo primero…

Un ruido de su estómago le hizo decidir lo que haría. Prácticamente no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y con un cereal no se tiene energías… se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un almuerzo instantáneo y rápido. Lo metió en el microondas.

-A ver… - abrió la libreta que había llevado consigo y comenzó a leer su siguiente anotación. Del paso dos que consistía en:

"**Una chica debe conocer la suficiente información sobre el chico a conquistar para así poder concordar con él y llamar su atención" **

-Conocer sobre Uchiha Sasuke… - susurró quitando sus ojos de la libreta - Podría decirse que conozco casi todo sobre él… - miró al vacío.

Inner: ¿Se podría decir? ¡¡Pero si lo conozco todo!!

-Mmm… - miró las anotaciones una vez más de los apuntes que había tomado de las revistas. ¿Quién diría que de esas tonterías se pudieran extraer algo de información? Pero la verdad fue que tuvo que leer y analizar la información de las revistas y buscar en la red para poder encontrar algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo de hacer.

**1) Es importante conocer las clases que toma el "objetivo" (Llamaremos en este caso al chico en particular a conquistar como "objetivo") y tratar de concordar al menos una hora de clases con aquel chico que te gusta. (recuerda que también puedes tomar en cuenta la hora del receso) para que de esta manera pueda notar tu existencia y conocerte.**

Bajo esta anotación se encontraba… **un horario de clases**, si piensan lo que yo creo y eso es que creen que el horario de clases pertenece a Sasuke, pues… ¡¡están en lo correcto!!

Etto… Es que ya las tenía desde hace un mes más o menos. ¿Se preguntan como lo encontré? Pues… no debería decir nada de esto (Por que sinceramente me avergüenzo de hasta donde soy capas de llegar por Sasuke) pero… Prácticamente soy la chica más inteligente y… créanme que ser la mejor del instituto Konoha y la de comportamiento impecable tiene sus ventajas, principalmente por que le tienen mucha confianza.

La verdad fue un toque de suerte que encontrara el horario del Uchiha. Hace más o menos tres meses, había ido a la institución a inscribir las materias que deseaba ver y fui llamada a la oficina de la directora que deseaba hablar conmigo. Después de que Tsunade-sama (la directora del colegio) me felicitó una vez más por mis calificaciones, me dio un reconocimiento y una placa en honor al mérito eh...

Flash Back.

_-En verdad, no entiendo por que no deseas que se te haga la entrega del reconocimiento frente a un público… - habló la rubia mirando a la castaña frente a ella. _

_Sakura tan solo sonrió mostrando sus brillantes brakes. _

_-Pediste que los profesores no dijeran tus calificaciones de los exámenes en voz alta y solo dejas que tus compañeros vean tu genialidad ante preguntas y ejercicios resueltos…_

_Inner: Y aun así me consideran una cerebrito… y una nerd sin remedio.  
_

_-No deseo que mi "genialidad" se haga pública, muchos grandes científicos han trabajado en su juventud manteniéndose siempre en el anonimato…- comenzó a explicar de forma concisa y sin dudar como si ya hubiera practicado una respuesta así (la verdad era que ella ya lo había practicado) pero Tsunade no notaba aquel detalle -…me conformo con que usted y los profesores sepan que cumplo con las expectativas que esperan de mí. No deseo parecer superior ni tener un trato especial solo por que mi promedio es superior al de mis compañeros… _

_Inner: ¡¡Además que no puedo soportar que me llamen "cerebrito" Shannaro!! Ya soy una __**nerd por apariencia**__ y no quiero que sepan que soy una __**nerd total**__, aunque no me pude librar de las pasadas a la pizarra en la parte de ejercicios así que de todos modos me consideran una "medio-cerebrito" en mi salón, no podría soportar que fuera en el colegio entero._

(momento de historia con Lilian)

_-Pero aún así, hasta Edinson necesitó que se le tomara en cuenta… - contestó la profesora. _

_-Pero él no se dio a conocer al menos hasta sus 31 años, y su primera presentación fue rechazada… antes de eso ni se soñaban tomarlo como un inventor y prácticamente ni siquiera existía en el mundo científico – contestó astutamente._

_Tsunade la observó de forma seria pero luego sonrió._

_-¿Qué otra respuesta podría esperar de la alumna más inteligente? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura se sonrojaba – aunque la verdad es que si en este último año sigues con un promedio tan excelente serás reconocida a nivel estadal como la mejor alumna… _

_Inner: ¡¡Lo que me falta!! ¡¡Ser conocida como NERD a nivel estadal!! _

_-Discúlpame un momento, te buscaré algunos folletos de algunas universidades las cuales te aceptaran en seguida bajo mis recomendaciones. _

_Sakura sonrió agradecida. Le miró salir de su oficina y lanzó un suspiro. La verdad se alegraba por poseer aquella inteligencia nata, que sabía le abrirían demasiadas puertas en un futuro pero aún así, no quería que su nivel social decayera más de lo que ya estaba, ya que por desgracia, sabía que una vez que sus compañeros se enteraran que era la mejor alumna de la institución y que tenía su futuro prácticamente arreglado instantáneamente le envidiarían. Y no deseaba que le rechazaran más. _

_Algo llamó su atención en el escritorio de la directora… el nombre de __**Sasuke Uchiha **__había aparecido antes sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que ante ella tenía…? Ese no podía ser el expediente del chico ¿o si? Miró a la puerta antes de tomar con cuidado la carpeta… y observó la primera página, donde reposaba una foto de él, en definitiva era aquel chico el que desde hace años ella se había enamorado. Su corazón saltó al ver que decía las materias del chico… las materias que había solicitado en ese año. _

_Instintivamente como si siempre hubiera esperado aquella oportunidad, tomó un bolígrafo que reposaba en la mesa junto a una hoja y copio las materias que ahí se leía… había colocado hasta las horas en que iba a verlas…!! _

_Escuchó los pasos de la directora que regresaba y dejó el objeto en donde había estado, guardándose la hoja en su bolsillo. _

_-Perdón el retraso… espero no te hayas aburrido mientras yo buscaba los folletos Sakura. _

_Sakura sonrió inocentemente. _

_Inner: ¿Cómo me voy a aburrir?! ¡¡Le agradezco que se hubiera ido y que me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer el horario de Sasuke!!_

_-No se preocupe. _

Fin flash back.

Repito, fue un golpe de suerte que lo hubiera visto justo en aquel momento.

Escuchó el sonido del microondas para poder sacar el almuerzo. Lo sacó, tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer… sin apartar la mirada de la libreta.

Repasó el horario de clases que ya se lo sabía perfectamente pero solo para repasar el día **lunes.**

**Lunes:**

**8:00 am – 9:****30 am. Francés. **

**9:30 am – 9:45 am. Receso.**

**9:45 am – 11:15 am. Economía.**

**11****:15 am - 12:45 pm. Sociales.**

**12:45 pm – 1:15 pm Almuerzo. **

**1:15 pm – 2:45 pm Historia. **

Terminó de leer el primer día de clases del Uchiha, que sería mañana. Desgraciadamente no tenían ninguna concordancia… y por desgracia de eso se dio cuenta fue después de haber recibido su hoja con el horario. Había colocado materias como **francés y sociales. Q**ue le interesaban pero por desgracia esas dos materias las veía para el día martes. Pero… tenía un plan para poder concordar al menos una sola clase el día de mañana con la del Uchiha. Debía rogar por que le saliera bien.

Volvió a bajar a ver la segunda anotación.

**2) Tratar de conocer los gustos del objetivo (Se incluyen pasatiempos y comidas) para comenzar un tema de conversación, por ejemplo: si el chico resulta ser un jugador de fútbol, podrías comenzar interesándote por este juego. **

Debajo de este se leía.

**Gustos del Uchiha: **

**El Fútbol: Es co-capitán del equipo de Fútbol desde hace 3 años, donde aceptó compartir la capitanía con su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Pero el representante legal del equipo ha sido Sasuke. Juega Fútbol desde los 5 años y es prácticamente el mejor jugador del instituto Konoha (También se cuenta a Uzumaki que va a la cabeza junto a él por aquel puesto). Su equipo favorito es el "Barcelona" y su ídolo es "Rivaldo". **

**Nota: Si su "objetivo" es popular entre las chicas es mejor escuchar las conversaciones que sustentan entre ellas del chico se pueden conseguir bastante material de sus admiradoras. El lugar más común que frecuentan para estas conversaciones es en el tocador de chicas o simplemente en el salón de clases durante una hora libre.  
**

**Comidas: Su comida favorita son los "****Langostinos Crujientes Envueltos" le gusta poco las comidas dulces… **

Se enteró de eso una vez que hubo escuchado a la líder de las porristas decir que le llevaría a su Sasuke-kun su comida favorita… (aunque no se fiaba de esta información por que la verdad no había visto la reacción de Sasuke al recibir aquella comida)

**Es bueno conocer la comida preferida del chico. Y así nunca olvidar la frase que dice "A un hombre se conquista por el estómago"**

**Nota: Si al chico no le gusta las exhibiciones en público, no se recomienda llevarle comida frente a sus amigos o conocidos. **

Se dirigió a la nevera sin dejar de ver el libro y tomó un jugo.

**Música: Le gusta la música moderna, el rock es su favorito. Posee una guitarra eléctrica y junto con su amigo Naruto practican de vez en cuando como un pasatiempo. Su grupo preferido de rock se me es desconocido. **

**Nota: Lo más común que podrías tener con "tu chico" es la música. Por el tipo de música que escucha puedes saber que clase de tipo es. Si su prioridad es el rock por ejemplo puedes saber que es un chico que conoce la soledad y se caracteriza con esta música que representa a las personas solitarias. **

Saben que no me gusta la música, y prácticamente desprecio el rock… estoy mal en ese detalle. Tomó un sorbo de jugo.

**Amigos: Junto con sus amigos forman el grupo de chicos más populares, "los increíbles de Konoha" como fueron denominados en el colegio, que es conformado por 4 chicos: Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku y El sex-simbol Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara, Neji y Sasuke son amigos desde la edad de 8 años. **

**Fueron denominados los "increíbles de Konoha" desde hace ya tres años (que formaron parte del equipo de fútbol)… y junto a la aparición de Naruto el chico más hiperactivo del instituto, fueron denominados los cuatro de aquella manera, aunque Sasuke ya tenía su propio club de fans desde los 11. **

**Nota: Es bueno hacerse amiga de sus amigos… o al menos tratar de que ellos te miren siquiera, no que coquetees con ellos, si no que trates de caerles bien. Ellos podrían influenciar mucho en la decisión del chico y más si son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Hacerme amiga de sus amigos… pensó la chica imaginándose tratando de conversar con Sabaku no Gaara. O con Neji Hyuuga, sintió un cierto escalofrío, ambos eran demaciado callados y misteriosos (como Sasuke pero al menos Sasuke era… Sasuke) y aunque los otros fueran igual de atractivos, dudaba poder tener el valor para conversar con ellos aunque… por otra parte… estaba Naruto, y él se veía sumamente simpático, es más nunca se había metido con ella cuando le veía por los pasillos y además le había saludado en una ocasión. Definitivamente si quería hacerse amiga de algún amigo del Uchiha, Naruto fuera la mejor opción. Solo esperaba caerle bien al chico.

Luego de lavar los platos se dirigió a la sala donde estaban aún las bolsas. Mmm… dirigió su mirada a la ventana, que raro… ya estaba oscureciendo afuera… ¿Por qué será? si no es tan… miró el reloj en la pared de la sala.

¡¡NANI?? ¿Ya eran las seis?! Oh no!! No quería acostarse ese día tan tarde para poder estar relajada el día de mañana y levantarse temprano y tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún… como arreglar su habitación, que lo había dejado como un chiquero y guardar su ropa nueva y…

Inner: ¿Quemar la ropa vieja?

-No me tientas que lo hago - Se dijo así misma mientras cargaba con todas las bolsas que podía y se dirigía al segundo piso.

¡¡Tenía que pensar además en la ropa que llevaría!! ¡¡oh no estaba tan retrasada!! Pensó con horror mientras subía con dificultad.

--

Despertó cuando sonó el teléfono. Era la alarma para levantarse. Se incorporó con dificultad… eran las seis… tenía dos horas para arreglarse y así causar un gran impacto en su preparatoria. Se metió a bañar, había escogido su ropa la noche anterior y sabía todo lo que se haría. Su peinadora que el día anterior no había tenido nada importante ahora conservaba una gran cantidad de brillo labial, sombras de ojos, rimel… lápiz de ojos. Polvos, entre otros cosméticos.

Se vistió, había decidido usar un top, una camisa sin mangas (muy parecido al del día anterior) color rojo con el cierre al frente que era corta y le llegaba muy por encima del ombligo, dejando ver por completo su blanca y atractiva cintura. Con una falda bastante corta color negra y abierta a ambos lados con una abertura por todo el resto del muslo, que dejaba ver unos shorts ajustados color negros algo cortos. Dejando ver parte de sus muslos. Por último se hubo colocado unas botas que le llegaba unos seis dedos por debajo de la rodilla.

Se sentó en la peinadora frente al espejo y se dispuso a maquillarse primero por los ojos (recordando los concejos y las anotaciones en su libreta había colocado una parte a las formas para maquillarse) se hubo colocado los lentes de contactos, y luego a remarcarlos con el lápiz de ojo haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran más su color verde (Sinceramente les recomiendo el lápiz a aquellas personas que tienen los ojos claros en serio y le hacen cambiar un poco, lo digo por experiencia, jejeje) luego se dirigió a los labios, se colocó un brillo color rosa… y maquilló un poco sus mejillas con un polvo rosado. Se miró al espejo. Sinceramente, se veía sumamente sexy. Sonrió.

Tomó su bolso, iba a salir de la habitación cuando se acordó de un… pequeño detalle que le faltaba. Tomó algo que había dejado en la peinadora.

Una vez en el recibidor se dispuso a colocarse lo último para que su atuendo estuviera listo. Se lo colocó en su mano con mucha lentitud y sensualidad… debía practicar su parte sexy. Luego dispuso igual atención a su otra mano viendo como la tela corría sus dedos como acariciándolos, se observó las manos, se había colocado unos guantes negros con unos círculos rojos como adornos… sinceramente le daban aquel toque de chica rebelde que quería.

-Ahora Sasuke Uchiha… Hoy se te saldrán los ojos cuando me veas… - dijo sonriendo pícara.

Inner: ¡¡YATTA!! DALE CON TODO SAKURA!!

Y abrió la puerta de su casa para así poder dirigirse al instituto. Donde por fin sería reconocida como **Sakura Haruno** y no como la **nerd # 1**

**Continuará… **

**Arigato en serio por los comentarios!! Ahora vamos con el rincón de Lili donde comentaremos del capi!!**

**Ahora…** **En el capi están las formas de conquistar a un chico desde mi punto de vista… (no digo que sepa mucho pero pienso que es la mejor forma) aunque luego veamos que tal lo hace Sakura. **

**Sakura no está loca por recolectar tanta información con respecto a un chico, es decir… ¿Qué chica no hiciera algo así si estuviera tan enamorada?**

**Inner: ¿Una loca? ¬¬**

**Mmm… no. Aunque si me pase de eso de tener el horario de él. Aunque… Sakura es la persona más inteligente del instituto así que sus estrategias deben estar a su nivel y poseer toda la información posible de su "objetivo" jejeje**

**Por cierto... No estoy tratando a Sasuke como un objeto solo por que lo domino "objetivo" jejeje. Es solo que, necesito llamarlo de una forma para no mencionar tanto su nombre que se raya. Pero debo admitir que es divertido hablar de esa manera de Sasuke que parece que Sakura está haciendo una misión rango "S" con el Uchiha. Jajaja. **

**Bien, creo que no se me pasa nada. Ah… si. Esta vez no puse que tuvieran que usar uniforme, (Es que me quise guiar más con las preparatorias Estadounidenses) si no que en vez de esto, van a usar ropa normal y además había escuchado una vez que había países donde se escogen las materias que desea ver, que tengan que ver con la carrera que deseen tomar, no como en mi institución, que se escoge un salón y vez todo el año con los mismos alumnos, (no se si en Japón sean así que cada quien escoja sus materias o algo) pero quise ponerla de estas forma. Si me equivoco, pues les pido que se hagan de la vista gorda ¿bueno?**

¿**Y del atuendo de Sakura? Piensan que lo más lógico es que le saquen de clases por andar mostrando su cuerpo? Yo pensaría esto, pero tal vez la institución sea muy liberal en ese estilo y dejen que vayan vestidos como quieran, o si no son así, yo dejo que sean así ya que la historia es mía, jojojojo**

**Inner: Da miedo.**

**¬¬ Sayoonara!! No olviden comentar. En el próximo capi… taratata… la aparición de Sakura en el instituto!! seguro que más de uno se cae al ver a la nueva Sakura!! jajajajajaja!! cof cof... ¡¡jojojojoj!!**

**Inner: En serio... da miedo...**


	4. De Nerd a Sakura Haruno

**Lili: ¡¡Hola!! me apresuré a sacar el siguiente capi...!! **

**Inner: ¿a que no adivinan por que?**

**Lili: mmm... ¿no saben? pues se los digo... por los ánimos que me han brindado que me animaron a escribir el capi lo más rápido. jejeje.**

**Inner: ARIGATO!! D**

**Lili: Primera vez que mi inner y yo tamos de acuerdo en algo y nos llevamos bien!! xD  
**

**Inner: Pero las felicitaciones son para mí por que sinceramente yo soy la que me apodero de tu cerebro para que Sakura pueda volverse tan "cool" sinceramente tu no harías esos cambios radicales... Yo SI... jejeje.**

**Lili: Olvida lo de que nos llevamos bien... ¬¬  
**

**Inner: ¿Que? ¿Que dije? ¿Dije una mentira? **

**Lili: mmm... ¡¡CALLATE!! y sigamos con la historia  
**

**AL fin Sakura va a ir al colegio con su nueva transformación. Y al fin conoceremos a nuestro protagonista sex-simbol-hot Sasuke desde su punto de vista. Espero que les guste!!  
**

**Capítulo 4. De nerd a Sakura Haruno.**

Todos se quedaban observando a la chica que caminaba con total seguridad en la calle, como si esta fuera su pasarela, la de ella… solo de ella, sin que los demás existiesen.

Esta seguridad y ¿Por qué no decirlo? sensualidad de la joven hacían que cada persona, chico, chica, mujer, hombre, anciano o anciana se quedaran observando impresionados y siguieran con sus ojos el caminar de la chica.

_-¿Es nueva en el vecindario?_

_-¿De donde será?_

_-¿No viste que salió de la casa de los Haruno? _

_-¿De los Haruno?_

Las conversaciones de sus vecinos les llegaba a medias, sonrió, No le habían reconocido. Con lentitud se apartó uno de los mechones rosas que se habían colado por su frente e incomodado en sus ojos y lo colocó tras su oreja.

-Buenos días señora Aburame – saludó Sakura haciendo que la anciana le mirara impresionada había estado tomando las cartas que habían dejado en su buzón.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó la anciana claramente impresionada. La chica le sonrió, pero no detuvo su paso, no le apetecía quedarse hablando, debía llegar a su colegio y ver la reacción que tendría por parte de sus compañeros…

Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado ante el pensamiento.

Deseaba ver la reacción que tendría él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y comienza de nuevo una semana de tortura – dijo en un susurro una vez bajado de su auto. Estaban en el estacionamiento del instituto.

-Sasuke-teme. ¿Por qué te quejas si a ti se te hace fácil las clases? – dijo su amigo una vez se bajaba por el otro lado del mismo vehículo que el de el pelinegro. Se recostó del auto mientras seguía mirando a su amigo con un aire de total tranquilidad – Tienes una bendita suerte con todas las clases… ¡¡YO DEBERÍA ESTARME MURIENDO TEME POR QUE SI NO PASO LA PRUEBA DE MATEMÁTICAS DEL MIERCOLES ME CASTIGAN POR UN MES!! – dijo esto desesperado como si apenas y se enterara de eso en esos momentos – Pero ya me ves… yo… más fresco que una lechuga – dijo esto último volviendo a su aire de "tranquilidad" (es decir: es tranquilo con eso de preocuparse por las cosas pero sigue siendo igual de hiperactivo ¬¬)

-Dobe… - dijo Sasuke.

-¡¡No me digas dobe!! ¡¡Baka!! – Naruto le miró con su cara de protesta. Pero al momento dejaron su discusión al escuchar las risas de un grupo de chicas que les había estado esperando (como siempre) en el estacionamiento.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Hola chicas!! – saludó Naruto como siempre haciendo que más de una de las chicas gritaran emocionadas. Es que el rubio era también uno de los chicos más guapos.

-¡¡Ohayo Naruto-kun!! – dijeron al unísono luego rieron como idiotas de nuevo.

Sasuke les miró con un aire de enojo y una vez más se empezaron a reír.

-¡¡Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! – saludaron de nuevo nerviosas, pero esta vez al pelinegro.

"Kuso… estas no hacen más que reírse a pesar que les mire de malas formas" Sasuke sacó su bolso del auto y se lo guindó comenzando a caminar en dirección al instituto.

-¡¡Hola Sasuke!!

-¿Qué hay Sasuke?

-¡¡Ohayo Sasuke-kun!!

-¿Buenos días Sasuke!!

-¡¡Hola Uchiha!!

Por donde iba siempre le saludaban aunque este nunca contestara el saludo, siempre había sido uno de los más populares en el instituto, siempre intentaban llamar su atención lo cual era extraño ya que él siempre era frío con todos. ¿Quién entendía a la humanidad?

-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Sasuke espérame!! – gritó Naruto que se apresuró a seguirlo – Oye teme!! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-No voy a estar esperándote si lo que quieres es saludar a esas tontas – contestó sin siquiera mirarle.

-¡¡Hola Naruto!!

-¡¡Hola!! – saludó a la chica que pasó por su lado - Mmm… normalmente no te molestas por estas cosas, te molestas por muchas cosas, pero ya habías superado esta… estás de mal humor desde hace unas dos semanas… - comentó el Uzumaki sin dejar de caminar - ¿Por qué estás tan estreñido? ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo esta mañana?

-¿Cómo va todo Naruto?

-Bien gracias!! – contestó el chico a otro de los alumnos… que no conocía pero que igual contestaba el saludo por amabilidad.

Sasuke le miró con ojos matadores. ¿Por qué preguntaba si ya sabía?

-¿Te cayó algo mal al estómago? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿No has besado a una chica últimamente? – el Uzumaki seguía diciendo razones al azar.

Sasuke trató de ignorarlo. Nadie le hablaba de esa forma tan despreocupada, ni tampoco le hacían bromas, por más inofensivas, ninguno le tenía tanta confianza… ninguno excepto el Uzumaki. Él se podía dar el gusto de tratarlo de aquella manera, por que era su mejor amigo.

-¿O será que… el reto que te impusieron te está volviendo loco?

Esto último lo dijo con un aire de burla… haciendo que una pequeña venita se formase en su cien. Otra vez comenzaba de nuevo con eso. Lo que el rubio quería era fastidiarle.

-¿No puedes soportarlo verdad? ¿No puedes? ¿Eh?... Sasuke… sabes que solo debes decir que no puedes hacerlo y te quitamos las próximas dos semanas, solo que tendrás que pagar los 500...

-¡¡Olvídalo dobe!! – volvió a repetir el Uchiha por enésima vez al rubio. No iba a perder una apuesta, por que Sasuke Uchiha, no perdía ninguna apuesta. Así muriera en el intento, así se agobiara, así tuviera que soportar a la más insoportable de todas las chicas… no perdería…

-¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!! – La voz chillona de la chica le hizo detener su paso. Maldición. No podía ser… ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo tan temprano?

-Y aquí viene tu pesadilla – susurró Naruto sin evitar sonreír. Hacia ellos se acercaba corriendo una chica de unos 17 años de edad, ojos azules, y cabello rubio largo agarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía un uniforme de porrista y muchos de los chicos se quedaban observándole embelezado.

Ino Yamanaka la líder de las porristas y sin duda una de las chicas más atractivas y populares del instituto. Y la tortura # 1 del Uchiha. Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó plantándole un beso sobre los labios del Uchiha que ni se inmutó ante el gesto. Solo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ino. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta estás exhibiciones en público? – dijo tratando de conservar su paciencia.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun – se disculpó pero aún no se separaba del Uchiha – es que te extrañé mucho…!! Hola Naruto!!

-Hola Ino – saludó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

"Maldito Naruto, le divierte que yo esté sufriendo… ¡¡demonios!! No vuelvo a hacer ninguna reto!!"

Muchas de las chicas (Para no decir todas) le miraban con odio y envidia desde que la Yamanaka se abalanzó a los brazos del pelinegro pero esto a Ino parecía alegrarle, después de todo estaba demostrando que en verdad estaba saliendo con el sex-simbol Sasuke UChiha…

El pelinegro estuvo apunto de decirle que se alejase… pero de pronto escuchó un gran alboroto de los alumnos a su alrededor que habían dejado de verle y comenzado a hablar entre sí por que habían aparecido algunos muchachos que al parecer habían visto algo interesante.

_-¿Viste a la nueva chica? ¿La viste?_

_-En serio está como quiere._

_-¿Qué chica?_

_-Está entrando al colegio… _

_-Vamos… _

_-Vamos… _

Por primera vez Sasuke y Naruto no eran el centro de atención y esto llamó la atención de la rubia…

-¿Qué pasará? – se soltó del Uchiha volviéndose para mirar en la dirección por la que se habían ido todos los chicos – Sasuke… ¿De que estarán hablando? – volvió a mirar al Uchiha pero este ya no estaba… - ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke-kun? – Ino se volvía para mirar hacia donde se hubo ido pero perdió el rastro del chico. Maldita sea… esto me pasa por estarme descuidando. Pensó mientras se dirigía al colegio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como pensó causó un gran impacto… entró al salón que le correspondía.

Todos los alumnos del salón se le quedaron mirando extrañados y los hombres totalmente idiotizados por la "nueva chica pelirrosa" que había entrado a aquel salón y que extrañamente se hubo sentado en el puesto de "La nerd: Sakura Haruno" pero aún así no le dijeron nada para contradecirle… ¿Quién se atrevería a negarle algo a aquella muñeca? Sakura Haruno que se muriera… ahora la que importaba era esa nueva chica que tenía unas piernas preciosas, unos ojos hermosos color jade y un aire de seguridad que llamaba la atención. Era simplemente exquisita.

La pelirrosa miró a sus compañeros de clases con cara de idiotas, nunca antes les había visto así por **ella**…

Lo que decía aquella revista tenía razón… recordó lo que había anotado en la libreta.

"**A un chico le atraen las chicas que se muestran seguras de su belleza, y que de alguna forma vean inalcanzable" **eso era lo que decía la revista y luego en la red encontró algo bastante interesante.

"**Tu forma de caminar dice mucho y puede atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, muestra tu seguridad en cada paso, pero recuerdas no vuelvas a mirar a algún chico, (que no sea tu objetivo) si lo haces te considerarían una cualquiera"**

Había hecho exactamente lo mismo. A pesar de que se moría del nerviosismo, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Pero aún así…

Sakura observó de soslayo las ventanas que dirigían su vista al pasillo, estaban repletas de chicos que tenían pegados sus rostros al vidrio tratando de observar a la "nueva y atractiva chica" que había llegado al instituto "konoha" pero… miró decepcionada. No había podido ver a Sasuke en ningún momento. Pensó que le encontraría en la puerta del colegio o algo así y que sería como aquellas películas románticas en las que se enamoraban a primera vista.

Inner: ¡¡KIA!! ¡¡Eso pasa solo en las tele-novelas baka!! ¿En verdad creías que iba a ser así? Tendrás que esforzarte más!!

_-¿Quién será?_

_-Es nueva?_

_-Está preciosa…_

Podía escuchar lo que decían aquellos chicos.

-Tontos – susurró volviendo de nuevo su vista al frente mientras afincaba su codo en su puesto y su quijada en su mano a modo de aburrimiento.

Pero al momento se quedó extrañada al ver que alguien estaba a su frente.

-Hola linda – habló el chico. Sakura levantó su vista para fijarlo en él, era de piel algo bronceada y ojos color marron, cabello negro. Le observaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Rio Kamashi" el ser más arrogante del mundo y un compañero de clases que nunca en su vida le había hablado si no era para burlarse de ella. No contestó, ni siquiera se digno a seguirle observándolo volvió su rostro a otro lado ignorándole olímpicamente.

-No seas tímida – el chico no pareció notar la indirecta de "lárgate" que le había enviado la pelirrosa y se sentó en el puesto al frente de ella que se encontraba vacío – Si eres nueva yo te puedo ayudar cariño, Mi nombre es Rio…

-Ahórrate la presentación Kamashi, ya te conozco – Sakura se digno a hablar pero lo hizo de una forma bastante fría que nunca creyó que adoptaría.

-Me… ¿Conoces? – el chico parecía extrañado pero al mismo tiempo alagado – es un honor para mí que me conozcas preciosa, pero por desgracia no conozco tu nombre…

-Si no te interesó conocerme antes, dudo mucho que a mi me importe presentarme ahora – contestó la chica de mala gana, mirándole con odio – Y te agradecería que te desaparecieras de mi vista, no estoy de humor para tratar de mantener una inútil conversación con alguien que se que no va poder atraer mi atención con un tema interesante…

¡Wow! Habían muchos que se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendidos de que le hablaran de esa manera a aquel chico que resultaba ser uno de los más populares en el colegio. Sin decir nada más el chico se levantó de su asiento lanzándole a la pelirrosa una mirada matadora y se fue al otro lado del salón de muy mal humor.

Inner: ¡¡Qué has dicho?? ¿Esa has sido tu?! ¡¡Oh por Dios… si pensé que YO había podido manejar tus cuerdas bucales!! ¡¡Niña!! ¡¡Eso estuvo genial!!

Sonó el timbre de la campana de entrada… la primera clase que tenía era, "Cálculo" el profesor entró con un muy mal humor. Al parecer se había enojado con la cantidad de chicos que estaban afuera observando a la nueva alumna.

-Bien… a pasar lista… - comenzó a pasar uno por uno el nombre de cada quién, todos estaban esperando que presentaran a la nueva alumna, tal vez lo hicieran luego de pasar lista pero entonces… - ¿Sakura Haruno?

-Presente.

-O.O… "uhhhhhhh"

Todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Nani?" ante la contestación de la nueva chica.

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

Pareciera que sus compañeros hubieran sufrido un shock y no solo ellos si no el profesor que observó a su alumna favorita en una chica de cabello rosado y con una vestimenta no tan apropiada.

-¿Sakura Haruno? – volvió a repetir para asegurarse que si había contestado ella.

-¿Si… Profesor Umino? – sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de todos al momento el salón se volvió todo murmullo.

_¿Sakura? _

_¿Ella es Sakura? _

_No puedo creerlo… ¿la cerebrito Sakura?_

Inner: ¡¡Si… como le ven… la cerebrito!! La nerdita!! La nerd # 1 de Konoha soy YO!! Jake mate!! JAJA!!

Sakura sonrió más aún.

-Bi- bien… volviendo a la lista… - dijo el profesor Iruka tratando de calmar a la clase…

-Shino…

--

_-Aun no puedo creer que sea ella… _

_-¿Qué se ha hecho?_

_-Se quitó los brakes… los lentes… Kuso… ¡¡Se hizo una cirugía!! _

Inner: Bien… los primeros 20 minutos fue divertido… ¡¡PERO KAMI SAMA TODA LA CLASE HABLANDO DE MI!! Y ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO DISIMULAN LAS MUY DESGRACIADAS!!

Tomó su bolso guardando todas sus cosas, ya era hora del receso, y tenía solo 15 minutos para hacer valer la otra parte del plan para acercarse al Uchiha… caminó una vez más ante la miradas de todos los chicos y chicas que se asomaban para verle cuando pasaba por el salón y a los que esperaban que comenzara la segunda hora de clase desde fuera de su salón, comenzaban a decirle cosas indecentes en susurros y algunos los gritaban.

_-¡¡Estás como quieres mamita!! _

_-¿Cómo te llamas amor?_

_-¿No quieres salir conmigo? _

Ok… me arrepiento un poco en haberme traído esta camisa tan corta… en serio… no me gusta mucho la atención que estoy atrayendo…

Inner: ¡¡PERO TE LA CALAS SHANNARO!! ¡¡Nunca te habían prestado tanta atención como ahora!! ¡¡Ya apuesto que te convertiste en la más cotizada por los chicos!!

Pero yo solo quiero gustarle a Sasuke…

Inner: Por partes ¿ne? Primero a los demás chicos… luego a Sasuke Además… ni siquiera le has visto!! ¡¡Pero no te desanimes!! ¡¡SI sale bien esto que planeas lo veras shaaaaa!!

Eso era… no debía desanimarse.

-Buenas días – saludó la asistente de la Directora mirándole de forma desaprobatoria por su atuendo - ¿En que podría ayudarte?

-Buenos días Shizune-neechan – saludó con cariño Sakura haciendo que Shizune se sorprendiera - ¿Se encuentra Tsunade-sama en su oficina?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Shizune se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Sa… sakura-chan? – preguntó dudosa. Sakura sonrió al momento que asentía con la cabeza - ¿Qué… que te has hecho? – le preguntó anonadada.

De inmediato pero aún sorprendida Shizune le hizo pasar a la dirección. Tsunade-sama iba a sufrir un infarto cuando viera en que estado se encontraba su estudiante #1.

Y… estaba en lo correcto, en cuanto aquella pelirrosa dijo que ella era **Sakura Haruno** en seguida se escuchó el grito de la rubia que inundó toda la oficina.

--

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se dirigía a su salón correspondiente. Había sido más difícil aquello de hablar con la directora del colegio. Ya había terminado el receso y hace unos 15 minutos que había comenzado la segunda hora de clases… sonrió apretando el papelito en sus manos. No había sido fácil aquello…

Flash back…

_-¿Qué… que te has hecho? – preguntó al fin luego de haber lanzado aquel grito que hizo sobresaltar a la pelirrosa, no se esperaba que reaccionara de aquella manera. _

_-Solo un pequeño… cambio… _

_-¿Pequeño? ¡¡Sakura!! ¿Tus padres saben de esto y te dejaron cometer semejante locura? Realmente debo hablar con Kimaru – levantó su teléfono – no puede estar en sus cabales si te dejó… _

_-¡¡NO!! Por favor oba-san… - primera vez que llamaba a su tía de aquella manera cuando estaba en el colegio. _

_Inner: Si, es mi tía ¿Qué no se los dije? _

_-No le digas a Oka-san por favor… - mostró una mirada de ruego._

_-¡¡es decir… que ellas no saben de esta locura?! - La mujer pareciera que echara humos por las orejas - ¡¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?? POR KAMI-SAMA!! ¿Qué bicho te picó?_

_-Solo… quería un cambio eso es todo – contestó rápidamente excusándose, observó el reloj ya pronto acabaría el receso – No le digas a mis padres, por favor tía… Sabes que están en Ohio por viajes de negocios muy importante y no querrás que se sientan en la necesidad de volver por esta tontería… _

_-¿Tontería? Sakura… Lo que hace un payaso es una tontería… lo que hace un mono es una tontería… ¡Lo que hace Naruto es una tontería…! ¡¡no puedes esperar que yo piense que esto es una tontería!!_

_-Está bien… no es una tontería… pero ya lo hice, y me siento bien con el cambio que hice… debes admitir que luzco mejor que antes, al menos ya parezco de mi edad… _

_La mujer se quedó en silencio, no tenía protesta en contra de eso aunque… _

_-Bien… ya que estamos de acuerdo… - continuó Sakura antes de que comenzara de nuevo a reclamarle – Sabrás que yo soy la mejor alumna del colegio… tú misma me lo has dicho por los último cinco años… además de que me quieres como una hija, por tal razón se que podrás hacerme un favor…_

_-¿Un… favor? – le miró dudosa. Sakura nunca le había pedido un favor… Pero… ¿Quién sabe esta nueva Sakura? _

FIN FLASH BACK

Llegó hasta la puerta del salón de clases. Se escuchaba la voz del profesor, estaba dando clases. Se detuvo… lo que estaba apunto de hacer era… tenía que hacerlo… No podía evitarlo, le temblaban las piernas. Calma Sakura… tu puedes hacerlo, tranquilízate que no se te note el nerviosismo ¿bueno?, apretó con más fuerza el papel y se colocó recta con las manos a los laterales. Respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta con lentitud.

-Adelante – dijo la voz del profesor. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir la puerta y ver al profesor que estaba en el pizarrón anotando algunos apuntes - ¿si? – el peliplata le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Profesor Hatake? – preguntó Sakura sonando tranquila.

-Así es… ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó haciendo ademán de ir hacia la puerta pero en seguida fue Sakura quién entró a paso decidido mientras le entregaba la hoja que llevaba consigo al profesor.

Al momento que había entrado habían aparecido de nuevo los murmullos de los alumnos. Pero trató de ignorarles.

-Mmm… ya veo… - dijo el profesor una vez terminada de leer la hoja luego observó a la chica de soslayo con su ojo derecho (ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto con un parche) - ¿Sakura Haruno? – preguntó en un susurro mientras alzaba su ceja visible… le había sorprendido verle en ese estado.

-Hai – contestó Sakura decidida.

-Demo… Tendrás que ponerte al día – dijo el profesor de nuevo en un susurro.

-Lo sé… la directora hablará con usted después – sonrió.

-De acuerdo. – se dirigió a la clase – Bien alumnos. La señorita Sakura Haruno nos acompañará el resto del año en la clase de economía. Por favor tratadle con amabilidad.

Mientras el hombre le presentaba Sakura se volvió para mirar a la clase, mmm… habían bastante chicas (Que extraño… ¬¬) que le miraban con algo de envidia ya que los pocos chicos que se encontraban estaban comiéndosela con la mirada y babeándose por su imagen… Pero… no les importó lo único que le importaba era…

Y lo encontró… justo en el último asiento… al lado de la ventana se encontraba **él**, sus ojos negros le miraban fijamente a los ojos y ella se los mantuvo con seguridad por unos segundos… (pero Sakura no sonrió, no hizo nada) a diferencia de él, que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de esas sonrisas que tenía cuando se encontraba a una nueva presa, ya le había visto esa mirada antes, pero nunca dirigida a ella… nunca dirigida a la nerd… pero eso había cambiado, ya no era la nerd si no Sakura Haruno.

Y sin percatarse… también la nueva presa que el Uchiha tenía en mente.

Desvió su mirada de los ojos negros y fue a sentarse en algún puesto por indicación del profesor que dijo "Escoge cualquier puesto que desees" y así lo hizo… vio dos puestos que extrañamente se encontraban vacío al lado del Uchiha… caminó hasta él. Sasuke sonreía con aire de superioridad sabiendo que la chica tomaría aquel puesto vacío a su lado y que él con sus ojos le estaba ofreciendo para tomar pero… al último momento se desvió y tomó el que estaba al lado del puesto vacío del Uchiha.

Sasuke le miró sentarse claramente impresionado por lo que había hecho (Pero no lo había demostrado con su rostro) y no era el único sorprendido, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que las chicas…

"¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no se sentó al lado del Uchiha?"

Sakura notó la sorpresa de todos. Y sabía por qué… Ninguna chico ni mucho menos una CHICA se negaría (si le ofrecieran la oportunidad) de sentarse junto al chico más popular y atractivo del instituto… pero ella lo había rechazado, había dejado un espacio de por medio entre ellos.

Sinceramente Sakura era un caso extraño… Sasuke sonrió un poco de manera sexy y divertida mientras le observaba sacar un cuaderno.

Todos se dieron cuenta de cual sería la próxima presa del Uchiha.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha ya era la presa de la pelirrosa.

CONTINUARA...

**El rincon de Lili...**

**Lili: ¿Decepcionados por que querían que hubiera algo más directo entre el UChiha y la Haruno??**

**Inner: Todos deseabamos que hubiera algo más directo entre el Uchiha y la Haruno!! ¿POr que te gusta dejar todo en suspenso? **

**Lili: Jejeje... yo no dejo nada en suspenso... **

**Inner: ¬¬... si claro (irónica), y yo creo que tu eres genial!! (dobre ironía) **

**Lili: ¬¬... Cada vez me da más ganas de matarte... **

**Inner: ¿Te matarías tu misma? **

**Lili: Pues... en eso ganaste... **

**Inner: Jejeje... para la próxima prometo que me meto en el cuerpo de Lili y hago que tengan un encuentro en el baño y... **

**Lili: ¡¡Pervertida!! Eso no va a pasar... aún... (sonrojándose)  
**

**Inner: ¿ves.? Ya estamos progresando... jejeje. **

**Lili: para el próximo capi. Vamos a ver como se comporta nuestra querida pelirrosa. y No olviden comentar!!**

**Si me animan tal vez saco el próximo capi pronto!! jejeje!!**


	5. Llamando la atención del UChiha?

Lili: **Bueno... agradezco todos los comentarios que me han dejado... arigato!! Aquí con el capi 5... espero que me haya salido bien... aunque la verdad estaba un poco desanimada en sacarlo.**

**Capítulo 5. Paso 3) Llamando la atención del objetivo.**

SASUKE

El cabello rosa cayendo sobre su rostro, cuando se inclinaba un poco para leer lo que había escrito… Los ojos verdes jades siempre fijos del pizarrón al cuaderno donde tomaba apuntes… sus piernas perfectas cruzadas sensualmente dejando ver solo unos malditos shorts negros que se ajustaban a sus muslos…

¿Por qué demonios se había puesto unos shorts con una falda? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo era posible que no me ha dirigido la mirada en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que haya una chica que no le interese sentarse a mi lado…? Principalmente cuando se le había insinuado con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Pero por que mierda no le miraba?

Frunció el ceño tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pensando aquella chica de cabello rosa que le parecía tan familiar y… extrañamente, nunca recordaba haberle visto. Por que si la hubiera visto, Estaba seguro que nunca se podría olvidar haber visto algo así.

SAKURA

¿Será que he entrado en un universo alterno en el que estaba la semana pasada? Es que de verdad… ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté haciendo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que sea Sasuke el que me esté observando y yo hago como si no supiera que él está allí? ¿Cuándo cambiamos papeles? Todo está saliendo perfecto con el **"paso 3: llamar la atención del objetivo"**

Inner: Más perfecto no puede ir!!

Le observó de reojo. Aún le estaba mirando y extrañamente sentía su piel arder con tan solo aquella mirada tan directa y que iba dirigido a ella… solo y exclusivamente a ella… sonrió de forma imperceptible, pero no volvió a mirarlo en ningún momento. Recordando lo que decía en sus apuntes:

"**Si el objetivo es alguien popular que recibe atención con facilidad de las personas a su alrededor. Lo más simple para llamar su atención es algo muy fácil: Ignorar. El simple hecho de no mirarlo le hará dudar del encanto que siempre ha tenido… pero… si por algún motivo no has llamado la atención que querías, juega un poco con tu cabello, o con el lápiz de forma sensual y como si no supieras que él te está allí" **

Mmm… sería interesante intentarlo. Y así lo hizo… una vez que estuvo segura que él le estaba mirando, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a tomar apuntes… pero de vez en cuando se detenía miraba al pizarrón y se colocaba la parte del lápiz con el borrador en los labios… como si pensara lo que escribiría… o simplemente se apartaba un mechó molesto de su rostro con el objeto pero de una forma muy lenta. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era el único que le estaba mirando…

SASUKE

Y lo peor de todo… es que no soy el único que la está observando, todos los otros babosos del salón le están mirando desde que entró y están que se la comen.

¿Pero a mí que me importa que los demás la tengan en la mira para conquistarla…? Si yo quisiera podría en una semana, tenerla rendida a mis pies.

Sonrió de medio lado haciendo que mucha de las chicas alrededor suspiraran.

¿Ven? Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. El ser más sexy del instituto y puedo hacer lo que a mí se me de la gana... puedo contestar a cualquier chica que valga la pena por supuesto.

Miró de nuevo a la chica con el puesto vacío de por medio que ella no había querido tomar. ¿Cómo ese simple acto podría angustiarlo tanto? Pero… Estaba seguro que esa chica lo deseaba… pudo sentirlo al momento en que se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban deseo… algo se traía entre manos esa chica… ¿y como era eso de que entró a clases de economía de una? Será que era de otro colegio y se cambió a este..?? Era lo más seguro. Eso explicaría que no supiera quién era él.

Miró como la chica posaba el lápiz en sus labios de una forma bastante sensual y luciendo sumamente adorable. Y sonrió de forma divertida… Ya conocía aquella técnica, "el lápiz en los labios…" definitivamente deseaba llamar la atención de alguien. Y créanme que desgraciadamente (para el uchiha que es un engreído orgulloso) lo está logrando. Demonios… era sumamente atractiva. Y bien merecía su atención. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba… ¿Por qué demonios no le había visto ni una sola vez si era con él que deseaba ligar? Al menos que no fuera con… Nah… que tonterías eran esas… por supuesto que era con él.

(Lili: Que autoestima la del niño ¬¬)

Se quedó largo rato pensativo. No debería comportarse como un idiota mirándole embobado. Ni siquiera debiera mirarle. Pero es que era tan… la observó de nuevo. Tenía la cintura al descubierto y se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa libidinosa. Está bien… lo admito. La deseo.

Frunció el ceño un poco al ver como los chicos del salón de pronto comenzaban a rodearle y le preguntaban cosas triviales para conocer a la nueva chica. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?... ¿Cómo se atrevían a acercarse a ella…? Ya va… esperen… ¿Por qué él pensaba de aquella forma? ¿Acaso estaba…?

-¿Celoso? – escuchó que decía la voz de su amigo. Haciéndole que Sasuke volviera a la realidad y fijara su vista en Neji Hyuuga que se encontraba de frente de él, recostado con los brazos cruzados de su puesto.

-Tsh… No bromees – contestó Neji, sin darle importancia pero buscó con la mirada al profesor que extrañamente no estaba en el salón.

-Estabas tan ocupado observando a la "Nueva" que no te diste cuenta que el profesor salió… - habló Neji con una sonrisa de media lado mientras observaba a la pelirrosa. Que parecía ataviada con tantas preguntas a la vez pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-¿Observándola? No me hagas reír – contestó el Uchiha levantándose de su puesto y recostándose de espaldas a una de las ventanas para quedar de frente la visión de la chica que estaba oculta por tantos muchachos que le preguntaban si tenía novio.

-No, no tengo… y discúlpenme pero por ahora no me atrae ningún chico…

Escucharon sorprendidos lo que la chica dijo. Pero en vez de angustiar a los demás hombres hizo que estos se entusiasmaran… Una chica… que no se sintiera atraída por el Uchiha… eso era algo que en verdad valía la pena.

Neji observó a Sasuke que tenía los ojos pequeños observando el lugar donde había provenido la voz de la chica. Pudo ver su rostro totalmente decidido pero no le creyó. Después de todo… no había chica que se resistiera a él.

-Miente… - dijo rotundamente el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la chica que siguió siendo agobiada con preguntas sobre su vida…

-¿Y de donde eres? – preguntó otro - ¿En que institución estabas antes?

-Siempre he estudiado aquí – contestó la chica con tranquilidad – Pero antes como no atraía su atención con una imagen superficial no notaban mi presencia.

-¿? O.O – muchos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta más que todo por que lo había dicho de una forma tan rápido que muchos no le habían entendido muy bien. El ojos negros se quedó impresionado.

¿Qué forma de contestar era aquella? Es decir… parecía una forma… ¿Inteligente? ¿Cómo era posible que una chica así poseyera inteligencia? (Lili: esto sinceramente fue un insulto a todas las chicas, sorry, pero recuerden que Sasuke es un machista, al menos en esta historia)

Al momento los chicos comenzaron a pedir su número de teléfono a voces.

-Lo siento pero no doy mi número de teléfono – escuchó que decía la pelirrosa con un tono que trataba de disculparse y ser amable.

-Mmm… Parece que no es tan fácil – comentó el ojos blancos mirando que unos cuantos chicos le habían comenzado a rogar por el número pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Solo lo hace para hacerse la interesante… - dijo con voz bastante audible el pelinegro. Haciendo que la chica le escuchara perfectamente y que las demás fijaran sus ojos en él – Pero es igual a todas las demás chicas… No tiene nada de diferente solo finge.

La clase se quedó en silencio, en especial cuando una pelirrosa de ojos jades se ponía de pie mirando al pelinegro de una forma matadora. El Uchiha quedó algo sorprendido.

Sakura

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que el profesor Hatake salió del salón cuando todos los chicos me estaban agobiando con preguntas sobre mí. En serio… ¿Por qué cuando uno usa minifalda y enseña algo de su cuerpo todos los babosos creen que tienen oportunidad?

Inner: ¿Por qué te ven como una chica cualquiera?

Eh… esa es una buena teoría… ¡¡PERO QUE SE CREEN?! NO POR QUE VISTA ASÍ VOY A SER FACIL!! Pero ahora… les voy a demostrar que Sakura Haruno NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA.

-Sakura-san… ¿tienes novio? – preguntó uno de ellos. Los demás miraron expectantes.

-No, no tengo… - se detuvo un momento antes de agregar - y discúlpenme pero por ahora no me atrae ningún chico…

Inner: ¿Qué HAS DICHO?! ¿Qué no te atrae ningún chico?? ¿¿DESDE CUANDO SASUKE ES "NINGUN CHICO"??

Ya… calma… confía en mí, además te olvidaste lo que dicen en la red:

"**Un chico le atraen más aquellas chicas que ven inalcanzable" **

¿Ves?... Se lo que hago… apuesto a que Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que todos estos.

Inner: ah… si… ya te entiendo… pero igualmente ¿Es realmente necesario que rechacemos desde un principio a Sasukito?

¬¬…

-Miente… - Escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿NO me cree?, iba a mirarlo pero al momento fue interrumpida con otras preguntas.

-¿Y de donde eres? – preguntó otro - ¿En que institución estabas antes?

Inner: Cuerdas de mal-paridos-babosos (Perdonen las palabras de mi Inner) nunca en su vida me hubieron visto y ahora sí por que estoy mostrando mi cuerpo y por que estoy guapa ¿eh?...

Eh… ¿Sabes algo Inner? Sasuke está haciendo lo mismo.

Inner: ¡¡SHA!! ¿Qué te pasa? Él es diferente… ¿TE olvidaste de lo que…?

Si, cierto.

-Siempre he estudiado aquí – contestó la chica con tranquilidad, pero mejor sería decir la verdad – Pero antes como no atraía su atención con una imagen superficial no notaban mi presencia.

-¿? O.O

Imbéciles… estos aún no se han dado cuenta de quién soy!! Luego que se burlaron a más no poder de mí ¿eh? ¿Cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren que yo soy la nerd de la que tanto se reían cuando la veían pasar?

Inner: ¡¡HUY!! NO SOPORTO QUE SEAN TAN BABOSOS!! Al menos se que mi Sasuke-kun no es así!!

Pero los chicos sin prestar más atención comenzaron a pedir su número de teléfono a voces.

Inner: Pero Kuso!! ¿Estos creen que les voy a dar mi número?! Ja!! Y otra vez ¡¡JA!! Ni lo sueñen babosos!!

-Lo siento pero no doy mi número de teléfono – Sonrió un poco tratando de ser amable y sonar apenada.

Negó de nuevo, No iba a darle su número a estos… tal vez a Sasuke…

-Solo lo hace para hacerse la interesante… - dijo con voz bastante audible el pelinegro.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sasuke le había descubierto?... ¿se había dado cuenta de que solo fingía ser así? ¿Como?

–Es igual a todas las demás chicas… No tiene nada de diferente...

¡¡Qué ha dicho Sasuke?! ¿Me ha dicho que soy como las demás?!

Inner: ¡¡YO NO SOY COMO LAS DEMAS!!

Sakura se puso de pie mirando al pelinegro fijamente. El Uchiha quedó algo sorprendido. Y la clase enmudeció. La pelirrosa comenzó a avanzar a donde estaba el chico, parecía que su Inner se hubiera apoderado de ella.

-¿A que te refieres al decir eso Uchiha? – preguntó con toda seguridad acercándose al chico.

Inner: ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE PIENSE QUE YO SOY IGUAL A TODAS, YO SOY DIFERENTE... YO SOY SAKURA HARUNO!!

El pelinegro sonrió con aire superior.

-Que no veo cual es la diferencia que tienes a las otras Ha-ru-no – contestó el pelinegro con seguridad, diciendo muy lentamente el apellido de la chica.

Empequeñeció sus ojos verdes.

-¿No ves la diferencia? – dijo irónica – tal vez no seas tan inteligente como pensé U-chi-ha.

O.O!! Por segunda vez, sus compañeros de clases se quedaron mudos... y una de las chicas al momento se levantó de un salto.

-¿Como te atreves a decirle eso a mi Sasuke-san!!

Pero la chica al momento se calló al ver la mano que se alzaba en el aire de Sasuke.

-Al menos sé que poseo más inteligencia... - contestó Sasuke.

Inner: ¡¡PERO QUE HACES SAKURA?? ESTE NO ERA EL PLAN!! EL PLAN ES CONQUISTARLO!! NO RETARLO!! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¿me ESTAS ESCUCHAN...?! ¿Dijo que era más inteligente que yo?!

Si dice eso es por que definitivamente no sabía de mi existencia.

-¿Dices que eres más inteligente? - preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida. A lo que el chico sonrió de medio lado de forma sexy.

-Digo que podríamos comprobarlo si salimos alguna vez...

-O.O!!

Todos se habían quedado atónitos, Neji miraba a Sasuke como si este hubiera anunciado su candidatura a un salón de belleza. Y sakura estaba atónita.

¿Eh?... a ver... Retrocedamos... ¿Como hemos llegado al punto en que Sasuke me está pidiendo una cita?

Sasuke

Sasuke empequeñeció sus ojos. Para él sinceramente había un grupo de chicas únicamente... las que caían derretedidas por él. Y las que él pudiera conseguir fácilmente. Sakura Haruno, no era diferente. No podía ser diferente. (Lili: No soporto ponerlo tan machista... pero es necesario) Y por supuesto que una chica con una apariencia así, solo se preocuparía por su apariencia y no por su inteligencia. (Eso lo había comprobado en todos aquellos años) por lo que... sabía que no podría resistirse al tener una cita con él.

Sakura

No comprendo como hemos llegado a este punto...

El corazón de Sakura estaba latiendo con fuerza. Era imposible que la primera vez que hablara con Sasuke (luego de su transformación) él se comportaba de una forma tan machista. Definitivamente... iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado en su modo de pensar... ELLA no era una chica boba... ELLA no podría dejarse dominar por los encantos de él. Esa era una de sus anotaciones:

"**No parescas las fácil, no caigas a la primera vez"**

-No, gracias - contestó con voz decidida. dejando atónitos a muchos y varias de las chicas hicieron ademán de desmayarse. Sasuke se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido.

Inner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ahí fue mi oportunidad de salir con Sasuke!! ToT

-O.O _¿Que-ha-dicho? _

-Creo que tengo cosas más importante que hacer que estar saliendo con un niño engreído que cree que todos están a sus pies...

las bocas de todos los presentes se abrieron por la sorpresa. Y Sasuke frunció su ceño.

Era sorprendente... Esta chica había hecho historia definitivamente, como la primera que rechazaba a Sasuke. Y se había vuelto más popular de lo que ya era... O era demaciado difícil de conquistar... o era una loca que no sabía lo que se perdía al rechazar a tal bombón!!

Muchas de las chicas pensaron que era la segunda opción. (jejeje xD)

-Regresen a sus asientos...- el profesor Hatake estuvo de vuelta en el salón y muchos dieron un respingo y se dirigieron a sus puestos con un aire de aturdimiento.

Sakura volvió a sentarse en su puesto dejando el de distancia con Sasuke y le miró una vez más... él seguía mirándole pero extrañamente tenía esta vez una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios... Sakura miró los ojos negros del Uchiha que luego miró el puesto vacío de por medio y luego a ella, sonriendo arrogante y la pelirrosa entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

Sasuke.

Ahora... ya le había hecho enojar... ¿Como se atrevía a humillarle frente a todos? Nadie rechazaba a Sasuke... Pero ahora esa "NADIE" se había convertido en "SAKURA HARUNO", no iba a permitirlo... por que como ya había dicho... él era SASUKE UCHIHA y jamás perdía un reto... Y ella... le había retado. le miró, ella también tenía sus ojos fijos en él. la observó primero, luego el puesto de por medio luego la miró, pensando que ella entendería lo que quería decirle y lo hizo, le quiso decir:

**_"Te sentarás en ese puesto vacío, vas a desear estar cerca de mí Haruno"_**

Observó como la chica sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le recordaba a la de él mismo. Aquella sonrisa que le gustaba el reto... y que decía claramente:

_**"Eso lo veremos UChiha"**_

Sakura

Inner: ¡¡SAKURA!! ESPERO QUE SIRVA NUESTRO PLAN!!

Funcionará... ¿No ves que ya está listo el tercer paso?

**"Paso 3) llamar la atención del Uchiha"**

Y creo que toda su atención esta fija en mí, ahora...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Con respecto al capi. Si... puse a Sasuke como un machista... (Pero es por que ya ven que Ino la persigue además que otras montones de loca- sorry, a mi me gusta Ino, pero tuve que poner a una chica-loca-mala-boba y pues a ella le toco hacerlo aparte de a la otra zorr... de una pelirroja que no la quiero nombrar y que aún no va a salir y no se si salga) y pues... persiguen al chico desde siempre... y... mejor dejo las explicaciones para otro día... Y Sasuke se comportó como un machista... pero... ¿De que otro modo pude hacer que tuvieran la discución?**

**¿Pensaban que esto iba a ser fácil y que se iban a ver y enamorar y estar felices para toda la eternidad?, repito... no es una telenovela lo que toy escribiendo es algo más complicado que eso... jejeje. xD y para llamar la atención de un Uchiha, no solo se necesita ser bonita... jejeje... ni inteligente... si no... pensar como él... retarlo... jejeje. (cosa que hice con Sakura, ella está perdidamente enamorada del chico pero eso no significa que va a perder un poco de su amor por el reto-ya que a Sakura le gusta el reto) además... lo que Sakura quiere es que Sasuke la tome en cuenta como UNICA (Ya que Saku es Unica) y que se enamore perdidamente de ella. Por eso no puede aceotarlo de una. Es mejor dejar que Saku-chan se haga la opseción del UChiha... muajajajajajajaja... a demás que tenemos que bajarle un poco los humos (Al sasuke de mi historia) que está algo engreído ¿ne?**

**Bien... termino con las aclaraciones... y...  
**

**PD: ****Una vez más gracias por los comentarios tan geniales que me han dejado apoyando el fic... pero... como por desgracia no todos los comentarios deben ser buenos, pues... hay uno que me hizo sentir extremadamente triste... de una "Ex-lectora" que decía que mi fic "ofendía" si alguien más piensa lo mismo, pido que me lo haga saber y retiro el fic, ya que no deseo ofender a nadie...**

**ah... y el fin original del fic no es ofender a alguien si es fea o si es linda... si no todo lo contrario: **

**Es decir... me explico: **

**Quiero demostrar que no se es fea solo por ser inteligente... (Vieron que Sakura estaba algo desarragleda, y todos le consideraban la fea y la nerd del colegio, pero se arreglo y ya ven que no era para nada fea, a pesar de ser la más inteligente del instituo) **

**y segundo punto que quiero demostrar es que... no solo por ser bonita la van a considerar unas tontas... (Ven que ya Sakura está guapa y de una Sasuke pensó que no tenía cerebro?)**

**Y Tercero, que los chicos (hombres)no se deberían estar guiando por las apariencias... (lo que ocurre en el caso de Sasuke)**

**Pues lo que yo quiero con mi historia es demostrar que todos estos casos (los que están subrayados) están errados. Ojala y lo comprendan.  
**

**Y que he visto ambos casos (tanto en peliculas como en la vida real), y me sorprende que no lo hayan visto en películas o algo así por que pienso que la trama de mi historia es algo muy trivial... **

**Pero hablo en serio... Arigato a los que leyeron... y en verdad pueden dar su opinión con respecto a si les resulta un fic ofensivo, si no quieren que siga escribiendo pues lo dejo hasta aquí... y lo coloco como "CERRADO" nos leemos en los comentarios.  
**

**Gracias a los que me apoyaron hasta aquí y nos leemos en los comentarios!!**

**Sayonara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gracias por el apoyo!! cuanto me alegra que a mas nadie le haya parecido ofencivo. me tarde en actualizar por que se me daño la compu. pero horita ya me lo ha arreglado!! (o eso creo... pues funciona bien) jejeje. espero que les guste el capi!! no me convence mucho pero igual... arigato por leer no olviden comentar!!_**

**_capítulo 6. haciendo Nuevos amigos._**

SASUKE  
Era increíble, era total y definitivamente increíble. Aquella chica le había ignorado y no solo eso… rechazado al frente de toda la clase. Observó como la pelirrosa salió del salón mientras un montón de chicos se despedían de ella.

-Nos vemos… - dijo la chica con una sonrisa volviéndose un poco para mirar al Uchiha con aire triunfal y luego salir del lugar.

Sasuke frunció su ceño. Observaba el lugar por donde la chica se hubo ido y observó al que entraba en ese momento.

Un rubio con aire de alivio se hizo presente. Junto a un pelirrojo que le seguía con su típica expresión de que no le importaba nada. Naruto se sentó en el puesto al lado del Uchiha y Gaara se colocó al lado de Neji introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Al fin salimos de esa clase aburrida – comentó Naruto – nunca puedo entenderle nada al profesor…

-Entenderías si no te quedaras dormido – contestó Gaara sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el rubio rió un poco.

-¿Y que? ¿pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia? – preguntó Naruto. Pero en cuanto se fijó que Sasuke le había ignorado y estaba pensativo le miró extrañado - ¿Qué pasa teme? Hoe Teme… - le había comenzado a alzar la mano frente a los ojos negros del chico.

Gaara también se fijó por completo en el pelinegro. Extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¡¡temeeeeee!! – dijo comenzando a desesperarse y llamando la atención de los que les rodeaba.

-Callate Usuratonkachi – contestó el ojos negros volviendo su mirada a otro lado.

-¿? – Naruto se quedó mirándole con ojos pequeños de forma desconfiada - ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó a Neji que era el que había estado con él. El ojos blancos sonrió.

-Una nueva chica – contestó simplemente haciendo que Sasuke se tensara un poco.

-¿Una…

-…Chica? – completó Gaara no pudiendo creer lo que decía el Hyuuga.

-Creo que nuestro querido Sasuke ya a probado el amargo sabor de su otra contraparte… - Sasuke se levantó de pronto de forma orgullosa y se apartó de ellos para mirar por la ventana - algunas clases van a hacer entretenidas… - completó riendo un poco. Estaba seguro que la chica le atraería problemas al Uchiha. Y le divertía pensar estar a la primera fila en ver el espectáculo de quién caería primero.

-Ah… - contestó el rubio sin entender pero pensó que sería mejor hacer como si hubo entendido -Hey teme me asustaste – sonrió, había creído que tenía algo que ver con las clases – por un momento pensé que había entrado a un universo alterno donde te habían secuestrado un grupo ninja y convertido en una marioneta del subdirector para luego apoderarse de tu cuerpo y…

-Y sigues con lo de que el director tiene algo en contra de Sasuke – dijo Neji divertido.

-Estoy seguro que el subdirector "Orochimaru" se trae algo entre manos con Sasuke… - dijo una vez más su teoría - Por algo siempre nos está observando en los entrenamientos y…

-Comenzamos la clase.

Se escuchó la voz del otro profesor que ya había entrado al aula. El rubio tuvo que quedarse en silencio.  
Gaara tomó asiento en el lugar vacío al lado del Uzumaki, donde minutos antes estuvo sentada la pelirrosa. Miró al pelinegro de reojo. Algo extraño pasaba. ¿Quién era aquella contraparte a la que se refería Neji? ¿una chica?  
"SAKURA"

Sakura tomó su mochila al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el receso. Ya había terminado la tercera hora de clases, después de la clase de "Economía" que presento con el profesor Hatake tuvo que asistir a la siguiente clase, la clase de Historia. Sabia que Sasuke vería aquella misma materia después del receso, y por desgracia, no vería al pelinegro hasta el siguiente día. O… al menos eso creía…

-Sakura!! – la pelirrosa se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Uno de los chicos que había estado con ella en el salón era quien le llamaba - ¿Quieres ir con nosotros al comedor?

Inner: Cretinos, ¿Ahora si desean que me siente con ellos? Cuando antes no les gustaba que me acercara…

-Arigato, pero no. – contestó tratando de sonar a modo de disculpas – Ya quede con alguien.

-Oh… - contestó el chico algo desanimado – está bien, nos vemos.

Inner: ¿Qué quedaste con alguien? ¿Cómo que quedaste con alguien eh? ¿Con quien Sakura? ¿Ahora que vas a inventar cuando no te vean en l comedor y te empiecen a hacer preguntas eh?

Sakura lanzó un suspiro. Nunca en su vida había sido sociable, no por que fuera antipática. Si no por que era muy tímida. Ni tampoco llamaba mucho la atención y casi nadie se preocupaba en entablar una conversación con ella ya que prácticamente era invisible. Y ser nominada como la nerd número uno hasta hace unos días, tampoco le había ayudado mucho. En las horas de clases tenía muy pocas amistades, de esas con las que hablaba de vez en cuando, y tampoco le gustaba comer en el comedor. Todos los días desde hace aproximadamente dos años comía a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea que siempre se encontraba vacía y podía almorzar tranquilamente junto a sus dos únicos AMIGOS del instituto, lástima que ambos habían culminado el año anterior con sus estudios en el colegio. Ahora iba sola a comer a la azotea. Su mejor amiga era su prima… y a pesar de que ella (junto con su amigo) trataran de convencerle de que conociera a más personas… Sakura se negaba…

FLASH BACK…

-Sakura… ¿Por qué esta vez no vamos al comedor eh?

La castaña se encontraba observando el cielo de un azul intenso, ya había terminado de comer. Bajó su mirada a su prima que le sonreía. Ella tenía el cabello de color negro hasta los hombros y de un hermoso rizado, los ojos lo tenía almendrados y de color verde parecido a los suyos… su prima era hermosa en comparación con ella (según lo que pensaba). Y nunca le había costado hacerse amiga de un grupo de chicos.

-Si vamos… te podría presentar al resto del grupo.  
Sakura le miró detrás de sus lentes de montura gruesa. No era la primera vez que su prima le invitaba a conocer a sus amigos. Pero tenía miedo… eran chicos un año mayor que ella y si ni siquiera pudo socializar con chicos de su edad no creía que pudiera hacerlo con chicos mayores que ella. Sus experiencias pasadas aún se encontraban bastantes marcadas.

-Gracias... pero no Naomi. Me quiero quedar aquí – contestó la chica sonriendo tranquilamente. Naomi Haruno lanzó un suspiro. Pero volvió a mirarla algo más animada.

-Pero… Seguro y les caes también como le caíste a "Gaka"

-¿gaka? – la chica le miró alzando una de sus cejas pero al momento sonrió pícara.

"Gaka", como le habían apodado al mejor amigo de su amiga, lo había conocido sin querer un día y desde entonces siempre iban los tres a comer en la terraza. …l era su único amigo "hombre" y le llamaban de esa manera por su hobby.

- Así que todo esto es por que quieres bajar al comedor y estar con tu novio ¿no?… - dijo Sakura, sabía que a su prima le gustaba su amigo – Como Gaka no pudo venir por que tenía unos asuntos que resolver en el comedor entonces tu quieres ir a verlo… eh?... ¿eh?? ¿ah que es eso? – a cada palabra la castaña le hacía piques con el dedo.

-¿Eh?...¡¡NO ES ESO!! – Naomi se había puesto roja de la vergüenza. -Que a mi me guste no quiere decir que… - había hablado sin querer y cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con las manos.

-A TI TE GUSTA GAKA!! ¡¡TE GUSTA GAKA!! TE GUSTAAAAAAAAA – La castaña había comenzado a decir a modo de canto y su prima no podía estar más roja.

-¡¡No lo digas tan fuerte!! ¡¡alguien podría oir!! – dijo la chica angustiada. Sakura dejó de reír al instante.

-No lo creo, nadie sube aquí… - contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se había levantado de al lado de su prima y se posó a su frente mirándole con las manos a la espalda a modo infantil – Naomi… puedes bajar al comedor no te preocupes… yo puedo quedarme aquí hace un día hermoso.

-¿Estás.. segura de lo que dices? – preguntó dudosa.

-Hai – contestó con seguridad, pero al momento abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su prima le estaba abrazando - ¿Qué…?

-No Sakura… me quedaré aquí contigo – dijo claramente sin dejar de abrazarle – No te voy a dejar nunca sola… ni menos por un chico.  
Sakura correspondió al abrazo de su prima. Ella si que era una buena amiga.

-Arigato - susurró mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla pero se perdió en el hombro de Naomi.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos. Lástima que su prima y su amigo salieron el año pasado, estaba segura que si no hubiera estado con ellos, se hubiera vuelto loca por el rechazo que había sentido de las otras personas.

"La soledad vuelve loco a las personas y mata" – susurró.  
Y ahora ella era la única que subía siempre a comer a la terraza. Pero… eso debía cambiar, Naomi lo hubiera querido así.

Tomó una decisión. Se volvió decidida sobre sus pasos. Ese día trataría de conocer y hacer amigos. Ya era una nueva Sakura. Y si tuvo el valor de salir vestida así y haberse teñido el cabello rosa

Inner: ¡¡Además te enfrentaste a Sasuke-hot-sex-simbol!!

-O.ó

Inner: Disculpa… no pude evitarlo.

Como decía… entrar al comedor sería "Pan comido" (super fácil)

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?...

--

Inner: Oye… no que esto sería fácil?? ¿Por qué me están mirando casi todos con descaro? Oye… es que uno no puede llegar tranquilamente?? Se supone que ya me vieron no??

Me lo busque… me lo busque… por vestirme de esta manera, deseaba llamar la atención.

Inner: ¡¡Pero solo de Sasuke!!

Está bien… no cuadré en el detalle de que si me ve Sasuke implica que me vea todo el colegio.

Estaba buscando un lugar en donde podría sentarse… mmm… hay ahí un grupo de chicas tal vez pueda sentarme con ellas.

Me miran feo… mejor no.

ahí está el grupo de chicos que me invitaron hace rato, me saludan… pero… definitivamente no, tienen cara de libidinosos sádicos.

Eh… aquí todos los hombres me están viendo el escote. Kuso!! No me voy a sentar con ningún grupo de chicos en definitiva. Esto fue una mala idea… la mayoría de las chicas de acá son unas hipócritas. ¡¡AH!! ¿Por qué no vine con mi prima antes? Apuesto a que hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero no… tenía tres años que no pisaba el maldito comedor.

mmm… por lo que tengo entendido, hay una mesa donde se sientan los más populares… ah... sí… correcto ahí están… debe ser aquella mesa que tiene a Naruto contando una anécdota graciosa a todos, y se estaban riendo los demás.. de seguro los otros son del equipo de futbol. Su corazón se detuvo al notar la mirada del pelinegro.

Como me gustaría poder ir hasta allí y sentarme.

Inner: Al lado de Sasuke… si!! Podríamos estar juntos y….

-¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!!

Inner: ya va… O/O ¿Qué HACE INO-CERDA EN LAS PEIRNAS DE SASUKE?!

Vio como la chica se abalanzó sobre Sasuke pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico. Sintió un extraño pesar.

Inner: ¡¡INO-CERDA…. ¿Cómo TE ATREVES?!  
Se supone que está saliendo con Sasuke.

Inner: Cierto… ¡¡BAKA-SASUKE POR SALIR CON INO-CERDA?!

Prefiero sentarme sola que con alguno de estos idiotas. Iba a sentarse en una mesa vacía cuando…

-¡¡Sakura!! – alguien llamaba su atención alzando una mano en el aire – siéntate con nosotros!!

Sakura sonrió. Conocía a aquella persona que le llamaba. Se dirigió en seguida a donde ellos estaban en el fondo unas cuantas mesas más en donde estaban sentados los increíbles. Y sonrió.

Vamos a hacer que te enojes un poco Sasuke. Casi todos los chicos del equipo de futbol habían dirigido su mirada a ella y le veían boquiabiertos.

-¡hola Naruto-kun! – saludó al chico cuando pasaba por al lado de la mesa.

-ho… - como era costumbre, Naruto saludó sin saber quien era pero volviendo a mirar a la chica que le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos – la.

Muéranse de la envidia. Por que voy a tratar a Naruto… como nunca voy a tratarlos a ustedes.

Inner: ¡¡Sha!! Si el plan sale bien…. Tal vez a Sasuke…!!

Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la chica que le había llamado, le sonrió. La chica llevaba el mismo peinado de la otra vez solo que sin el atuendo chino.

-hola Tenten-san – saludó Sakura con amabilidad sentándose al lado de la chica – y buenas tardes a todos.  
Se puso algo nerviosa al ver al grupo. Los chicos contestaron a un unísono.

-Buenas tardes… - sonrieron. Se veían bastante simpáticos.

Inner: ¡¡YA!! ¡¡son muchos!! Pero esperen… creo que… ¿los conozco? Se quienes son…!!

-Al fin nos hemos cruzado… déjame decirte que te ves sensacional – sonrió Tenten. Sakura le sonrió, le hablaba como si fueran amigas de toda la vida - déjame que te presente al grupo. – comenzó a decir Tenten - Chicos… ella es Sakura-san y ellos son – señaló a un chico de ojos redondos y cabello negro con un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Corte gracioso? - Lee… Rock Lee – dijo el nombre al chico que al momento hizo una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de respeto.

-Un placer conocerte Sakura-san – dijo el chico sonriendo.  
Sakura sonrió.

-El palcer es mío aunque ya se quien eres… vemos clase de gimnasia juntos.

-¿en serio?

-Desde el año pasado…

Recordaba muy bien a Lee por lo enérgico que era en las clases de gimnasia.

-¿rechazó al teme?! – la voz de Naruto se escuchó desde la mesa de los "increíbles". Sakura dirigió su mirada a ellos alzando un poco su vista. Tenía una vista casi perfecta de la mesa y vio cuando Sasuke le daba un zape al rubio para que se callara. De seguro y estaban hablando de ella. Sonrió satisfecha y luego se volvió de nuevo.

Los chicos a su alrededor habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos preguntándose que le había pasado al chico hiperactivo de konoha.

-Creo que también conozco a los demás… - dijo ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor y mirando al siguiente chico al lado de Lee.

Los otros volvieron a mirar a la chica que continuó:

-Kiba Inuzuka – miró al chico al lado de Lee, de cabello marrón que siempre llevaba consigo una chamarra blanca.

-Me conoces? – preguntó extrañado.

-tu abuela es mi vecina. Te he visto un par de veces cuando le vas a visitar…

Volvió para mirar a la chica a su lado. De un cabello color azul eléctrico. Al menos ella no era la única con colores raros en el cabello.

-Hinata Hyuuga.

-ehm… - la chica se quedó un poco extrañada – etto… ¿Dónde…?

-Nos hemos cruzado unas veces en la biblioteca y hemos compartido algunas clases – contestó la pelirrosa. Le caía bien la chica, era una de las pocas personas que se sentaba junto a ella y con la que había conversado. Miró al chico a su lado con aire de misterio y era uno de los más callados – Y Shino, ya sabrás que compartimos unas clases ¿verdad? – preguntó. El chico asintió.

-¡¡Vaya!! Conoces a todo el grupo ya… no tenía idea de que se conocían – comentó tenten impresionada.

-Yo los conocía a ellos por que los he visto – habló Sakura – Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de mí presencia hasta ahora…

Todos sintieron una extraña sensación en el pecho por las palabras de la joven y esta entendió al momento que se habían puesto incómodos.

-Dis-disculpa… - comenzó a decir Hinata pero en seguida Sakura le cortó.

-Oh… no lo digo por ustedes ni nada… lo digo por que yo hasta hace unos dos días no hablaba casi con nadie y… era algo tímida. – sonrió. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Sa…sakura-san – habló de forma tímida Hinata – go… gomen… pero… con la única persona con la que yo he hablado en la bi… biblioteca es con… Sa… sakura Ha… haruno. – lo dijo como si no creyera que ella y Sakura Haruno fueran la misma chica.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno… - dijo la chica sonriendo.

-O.O!!

Tanto Kiba, Lee y Hinata se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pudiendo creer lo que la chica decía. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan rápido? Claro que sabían quién era ella… por que le habían visto desde lejos y de vez en cuando habían conversado pero nunca pensarían que aquella chica con la que hablaban.

-¿Qué… ¿Cómo… es que….?

-Cof… cof… - Tenten tosió un poco sabiendo que para la chica era algo incómodo estas reacciones por parte de los demás - ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con nuestro almuerzo y luego hablamos? – todos asintieron y Tenten guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

Era algo… agradable… poder conversar con alguien a la hora del almuerzo… pensó Sakura mientras veía a los chicos hablando de cosas triviales mientras terminaban de comer… le preguntaron a la chica cual sería la próxima clases que tendría.

-Matemática – contestó – con el profesor Umino.

-Yo también te-tengo la misma clase… ha…hace una semana pe… pedí cambio… a… a ese profesor… - contestó Hinata algo apenada – po… podríamos… ir juntas.

-Sería estupendo – contestó Sakura. Tenten miró a Hinata con un aire pícaro que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

Estaba conversando con Tenten que había aprovechado que todos estaban hablando entre sí para preguntarle a Sakura por su repentino cambio de ropa. Pero Sakura se fijó por completo algo extrañada en lo que habían estado empezando a hacer los chicos frente a ella. Llamando la atención de las otras mesas.

-Ki…ba ese es mío – decía Lee tratando de quitarle algo que Kiba tenía en la mano – devuélveme el pan dulce…

-¿tuyo? No veo tu nombre en él – contestó Kiba burlón a lo que Lee le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si estaba en mí bandeja, es por que era mío…

-tu lo has dicho… "era"

Tenten lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Kiba!! Regresame mi pan – dijo el chico ya con fuego en los ojos. Pero Kiba lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Chicos… - Tenten vio la hora de interrumpir.

Sakura miró a los demás. Hinata se puso algo roja de la vergüenza y bajó de inmediato su rostro a su plato de comida de ya estaba casi vacío y Shino volvió su rostro.

Al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a que esto pasara.

Los de las otras mesas le miraban como bichos raros.

-¡No-te-lo-comas! – a cada palabra Lee trataba de arrebatarle el pedazo de pan de lo que era su comida. Pero Kiba se lo metió a la boca de una.

-Chicos! - Tenten ya tenía una venita en su frente.

-O.O!! – Lee comenzó a ahorcar a su amigo - ¡¡Devuélveme el pan ingrato!! Ese era mío Idiota. Mataste la primavera de mi juventud… eres un hijo de…

-ªoª – Kiba ya tenía ojos en espiral cuando…

PLAF POF

-Déjense de payasadas!! – Tenten les había golpeado a ambos en la cabeza. - ¿Qué pensará Sakura de nosotros eh? – Tenten estaba que hechaba chispas y Sakura se dio cuenta que Tenten era la que tomaba las decisiones en el grupo – me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus juegos estúpidos!! Son unos…!!

Pero se detuvo se hablar… alguien se reía.

Sakura había tratado de contener las risas pero de pronto no pudo resistirlo más y había reventado en una carcajada. Una risa como muy pocas veces recordaba haberla tenido y que era de cierto modo encantadora y contagiosa. Muchos del comedor le miraron.  
Sus amigos sonrieron y al momento comenzaron a reír también.

Sakura se estaba divirtiendo. Era realmente entretenido estar con ellos. Si hubiera sabido que de esa forma se sentía estar allí comiendo con tantos amigos hubiera asistido siempre con su prima. Todos los demás chicos en el comedor se fijaron en la mesa al fondo. Donde todos parecían divertirse. Sakura se estaba divirtiendo y había hecho nuevos amigos eso era lo que importaba.

Inner: Creo que debemos agregar algo más a la libreta Sakura.

Estaba pensando en eso… ¿Qué tal…?

"No se debe dejar guiar por el miedo a la impresión que le puedes dar a los demás… es mejor tratar de entablar una conversación con cualquiera… no dejarse guiar por las apariencias y tratar de hacer amigos… puedes encontrar que tal vez ya conozcas a algunos solo que no les hubieras notado"

Inner: mmm… bastante bueno… si lo hubieras intentado el año pasado con Naomi de seguro te iba bien… es más fácil si eres amiga de una de las del grupo… se te hizo más fácil ya que ya conocías a Tenten…  
Cierto…

Inner: pero igualmente… hiciste un excelente trabajo!!  
¡¡Arigato!!

"NARUTO"

Siguió con su vista la trayectoria de la chica. Nunca lo hubo visto en Konoha. Y él que conocía a casi todos en aquel lugar. Al parecer era nueva, ya que los demás también se habían quedado con cara de idiota al verle. Todos se habían quedado mirando a la pelirrosa Naruto volvió a su puesto entre Neji y Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke sabes quién…? – preguntó en un susurro volviendo a mirar al chico pero este le miraba con ojos matadores…  
Un momento… algo andaba mal.

-Quítate de encima – escuchó que le dijo a Ino con una cara de mal humor – molestas.  
No… sigue igual.

-Sasuke-kun… - susurró Ino algo lastimada por lo dicho por el muchacho. Pero se colocó a su lado sin protestar.

-Sasuke… recuerdas la apues… - comenzó a decir Naruto creyendo que el mal humor del chico como siempre era la rubia. Pero una vez más se encogió bajo la mirada matadora que le dirigía el ojos negros – olvídalo – dijo bajo volviéndose a Neji - ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? – preguntó bajito tratando de que el chico no escuchara.

-Recuerdas que te dije sobre la contraparte de Sasuke?

-Eh… sip – Naruto volvió los ojos. La verdad que no había entendido nada.

-A ver Naruto… - comenzó a decir Neji, buscando las palabras que no sonaran tan obvias para que si otra persona escuchara no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban – Sasuke es conocido por que "nadie" le rechaza ¿cierto?

-Aja…

-Pues… digamos que ella se convirtió en esa "nadie"

-….

-si "nadie" le rechaza y esa "nadie" es ella…

-…. – el rubio tenía ojos en puntitos. Y Neji tenía una venita en la cien. No podía creer que Naruto fuera tan lento para entender las cosas. – ¿estás diciendo… - comenzó a decir el rubio esta vez comprensivo - …Qué Ella se llama "nadie"? – hizo un gesto con sus manos como diciendo "yatta"

-¡¡Que ella le rechazó Mierda!! – dijo exasperado el chico de ojos blancos haciendo que tanto Gaara como Sasuke e Ino le miraran fijamente. Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos que decía claramente "si no te mato hoy te mato mañana"

Era muy extraño ver a uno de los increíbles (que no fuera el rubio) perder el control de sus emociones… pero el único que podía causar esto en ellos era Uzumaki Naruto.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh…. – dijo comprensivo ignorando todo lo demás – así que ella rechazó al teme… O.O!! ¿rechazó al teme?!

Recibió un coscorrón por parte del Uchiha a su lado que estaba hecho una furia.

"INO"

Ino miraba la escena algo suspicaz, no comprendía lo que pasaba pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con aquella chica pelo de chicle que había saludado a Naruto. Miró a Sasuke. no podía ser que él esté interesado en esa ¿ne? Pero si la tenía a ella!! La chica más popular. Miró a la mesa donde la nueva estaba conversando con sus amigos. Lógico que ella no era para nada popular. Por que o si no se sentaría en la mesa con ella y las porristas del equipo. Algo le decía que debía estar pendiente con esa zorr ¿por cierto Dónde le había visto antes?

"SASUKE"

Mientras tanto… Sasuke estaba que mataba a su mejor amigo. Primero le ponía en vergüenza frente a todos. No debía estar publicando que la chica le dijo que no iba a salir con él. Y segundo… ¿Por qué mierda ella lo saludó a él? Es decir que si los conocía… y si conocía quienes eran ellos, quien era a él… y las reglas de konoha:

"Saludas a uno de los increíbles. Debes saludarlos a todos"

Y especialmente… DEBES SALUDAR A SASUKE… se que dije que me molestaba aquellas chicas que a pesar que las trate como las trate me saludan… pero… ¿Por qué ELLA SALUDO AL DOBE?

"GAARA".

Así que… Sakura Haruno.

Le hubo visto desde que se hizo presente en el comedor. Sin duda era aquella chica que hubo visto el día anterior. Recordaba a la perfección le vio salir del supermercado con su hermana y su primera impresión de ella fue… "Su hermana tenía buen gusto para las amigas" todas las amigas de estas siempre resultaban ser preciosas. Y esa no era la excepción de aquella muñeca.

Pero… Sasuke… Sasuke… ya le tenía puesto el ojo. Vio como le había mirado al momento en que se dio cuenta de su presencia… como le hubo visto. Sakura había rechazado a Sasuke. Y eso le hacía más irresistible de lo que ya era… no le extrañaría que ella se convirtiera en el objetivo de los chicos del instituto. Ya que sabía, que si podían conquistar a una chica que rechazó a Sasuke Uchiha, le harían en cierto modo, poseedor de ese algo que Sasuke no tenía.

Y Gaara deseaba poseer ese "algo" o deseaba poseerla a "ella"

Escuchó la risa divertida de la chica que llamó la atención de todos… y estuvo seguro que más de uno en aquel lugar, deseaba ser el que hubiera provocado esa encantadora risa de la chica después de todo… ya ella se estaba convirtiendo en la más popular y cotizada de Konoha.

--

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso.

-Teme… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían rechazado?  
Preguntó una vez Naruto alcanzando a su amigo en el pasillo. Sasuke tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo. Unas venitas se aparecieron en su frente. ¿rechazarlo? ¿rechazarlo?

-No me ha rechazado… solo me ha dado un reto que voy a ganar – contestó con superioridad.

-ah…. – dijo un tanto extrañado el rubio quedándose pensativo – que extraño… yo pensé que a eso se le llamaba "rechazo"

Sasuke estaba que se caía por la torpeza de su amigo y le miró con ojos matadores.

-Recuérdame por que somos amigos – dijo mirándole de forma peligrosa. Alzando su puño en un gesto de golpearlo.

-Jeje… - Naruto tenía una gotaza en su frente - mira la hora que es… debo ir a clases de "matemática" o si no Iruka-sensei me mata. Nos vemos teme!! – y se esfumó.

"SAKURA"

Entró a la siguiente clase. Matemática. El profesor era bastante puntual y ya se encontraba en el salón. Sakura se sentó junto a su nueva amiga Hinata. Al decir verdad… ella era tan tímida como lo era Sakura.

-Bien muchachos… hoy vamos a repasar para la prueba que tendremos el miércoles de… - mientras hablaba iba cerrando la puerta pero al momento un gran alboroto se hizo presente.

-No cierre… ¡¡noooooo!! ¡¡Ya estoy aquí ttebayo!! – Naruto había evitado que el profesor cerrara la puerta, se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía una vez dentro del salón – por poco ttebayo…  
Muchos de los chicos sonrieron. Y rieron, era divertido tener al rubio cerca.

-¡¡Naruto Uzumaki!! – habló el profesor Hatake haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara un poco - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tolero que lleguen tarde a mi clase?

-Eh… déjeme ver… todos los lunes y miércoles desde que comenzamos las clases este año… sumando las del año anterior que fueron seis meses… cada mes tres semanas es decir seis veces por cada mes… más los tres meses que llevamos de clases - el chico se había quedado pensativo mientras se ponía a sacar cuentas con los dedos. El profesor Iruka estaba claramente sorprendido al igual que Sakura y el resto de la clase…

¿Desde cuando Naruto sabía sacar cuentas tan complicadas? O mejor dicho… ¿Naruto sabía cuantas semanas tiene un mes?

-Eh… ¡¡muchas veces!! – concluyó el rubio con aire triunfal haciendo que muchos casi que se cayeran de sus asientos.

-Serás… - comenzó a decir Iruka-sensei llevándose una mano a su rostro a modo de resignación, se había emocionado pensando que el chico en verdad se había vuelto más inteligente. De nada valía tratar de resonar con el rubio – ve a tu asiento – dijo luego de un momento de verlo con la sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Arigato!! xD – se dirigió al asiento de siempre. Uno de los primeros puestos.

(Si se preguntan por que Naruto se siento en los primeros puestos… es por que Iruka sensei le obligó a sentarse en los primeros puestos a ver si así entendía un poco más las clases y estaba pendiente por si el chico se quedaba dormido)

Sakura sonrió. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de llamar la atención del moreno que se había olvidado por completo de que compartiría las clases de matemática con el rubio. Los asientos eran dobles. Sakura estaba sentada con Hinata y justo en el puesto al lado de ellas se encontraba Naruto sentado él solo )iruka también había pedido que el rubio estuviera solo para que no se distrajera). Hinata estaba algo nerviosa. (Sakura ignoraba por completo la razón)

-Ah… hola Hinata – saludó el rubio sonriendo a la chica cuando notó que estaba a su lado - ¿Estás en esta clase también?... mmm… No recuerdo haberte visto antes aqui…

-Na… naruto-kun… yo… yo…

-Naruto… no estés irrumpiendo a los otros alumnos – le llamó la atención Iruka-sensei – deberías estar al pendiente de la clase… sabes que tienes que pasar el siguiente examen el miércoles ¿Verdad?

-¡¡Iruka-sensei!! ¿Por qué todos deben enterarse? – preguntó a modo de reproche el chico.

-A ver si concientizas un poco en la prueba que es importante…

-¡¡Se que la prueba es importante ttebayo!!

-Entonces ¡¡Atención al pizarrón!!

-ToT ¡¡Usted tiene algo en contra mía!!

-Y tu tienes algo en contra de las matemáticas. Estamos a mano…

Todos rieron. Sabían que a pesar de que el chico y Iruka sensei siempre se la pasaran discutiendo en sus horas de clases, ambos se llevaban perfectamente. Iruka sensei en realidad no era un profesor gruñon ni nada por el estilo. Pero si le gustaba la puntualidad, la atención y entusiasmo a la hora de las clases cosa que a Naruto siempre le había faltado. Lo que le hacía un alumno sumamente especial y un reto para el profesor, por lo cual se notaba que le tenía bastante cariño. Aunque… hablando en serio… ¿quién no le tendría cariño al rubio?  
Sakura sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto. Se había olvidado por completo de la siguiente fase del plan que consistía en

"socializar con los amigos del objetivo"

Claro que el amigo del objetivo sería Naruto. Y ya tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él.

Continuará….

**Bien... hasta aquí llego... unas aclaraciones... en el rincón de Lili.**

esta un pokito mas largo verdad...?? bien... actualizo en cuanto pueda..

Y para aclarar... iruka es tanto el profesor de cálculo como el de matemática. Naomi /La prima de sakura/ es una creación mía. en verdad no creo que exista en el ánime. ...y "gaka" es el apodo del mejor amigo de Sakura no se llama así en verdad... a ver si lo adivinan. a mi me parece bastante evidente quien es...

Inner: Por supuesto tu lo escribiste...

jejeje gracias por leer, espero no haberles decepcionado!!

Inner: ah!! por cierto y a aquellas personas que me mandan saludos... arigato!! me hace muy feliz que me tomen en cuenta...

Lili: Pobrecita... ya se cree que es real... ¬¬

Inner: ¡¡ALGUN DIA SALDRE DE LA CABEZA DE LILI Y TENDRE VIDA PROPIA SIN ESTAR USANDO EL CUERPO DE ESTA BAKA!! CUMPLIRE MIS MAYORES SUEÑOS...!! SECUESTRARE TANTO A NARUTO, SASUKE, INU, RANMA, RYOGA, SYAORAN Y LOS HARE MIS SIRVIENTES PERSONALES... Y LUEGO... POR FIN... ¡¡DOMINARE AL MUNDO!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA!!

Lili: O.ó ¿A quién le dices BAKA?! SABES QUE ANTES DE QUE ESO OCURRA EL INFIERNO SE CONGELA Y YO TE DESAPAREZCO... ¬¬

Inner: Digo... (gotaza) estoy feliz de compartir mi cuerpo con la linda Lili...

Lili: eso está mejor. bueno... mientras controlo a mi Inner... no me importaría si me dejaran algunos comentarios. jejeje. nos vemos


	7. Tutores Nuevos

**Hola!! lamento haberme tardado en actualizar... pero aquí estoy con un capi bastante largo que me costó hacer... y que no me convence pero que aún así espero que les guste... ¡¡AH!! y arigato por los comentarios!!**

**Capítulo 7. Tutores.**

Sakura salió del colegio bajo las miradas de algunos chicos y seguida por otros cuantos.

-¡¡Sakura-san!! ¿Sabes que? ¡¡Me dieron mi licencia de conducir y tengo auto nuevo!! – dijo uno de los chicos colocándose al lado de la pelirrosa.

Inner: ¿Y que quiere? ¿que lo felicitemos?

Sakura le miró y le vio bastante sonriente como esperando que hiciera algo.

Inner: Creo que si quiere que lo hagamos.

-Que bien… - sonrió un poco - te felicito.

-¡¡Arigato!! – el chico lucía bastante feliz por lo dicho y los demás se pusieron de inmediato a hablar también.

-Yo también tengo licencia

-Y yo…

-¡¡Yo tengo auto…!!

Inner: ¬¬ No estarán hablando en serio ¿o si?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Sakura-san?

-No… yo le llevo…

-¡¡No. Yo!!

-Yo!! – todos comenzaron a pelearse haber quien llevaba a la chica. Que en seguida sintió deseos de irse corriendo de allí.

-Chicos… no necesito que nadie me lleve… - comenzó a decir la chica – la verdad vivo muy cerca de aquí…

-¿Dónde vives Sakura-san?

-Si… ¿donde vives.?

Inner: ¿Y creen que se los diré?

-Eh… pues… etto…

Inner: Por favor Kami-sama sácame de esto... envía a alguien...!!

-¡¡Sakura!!

La voz de quién le llamó sonó bastante conocida.

Inner: Eso si que fue rápido kami.

La pelirrosa miró quién le llamaba. Tenten estaba en un auto junto a Shino. Sakura se apresuró a ir a este, alguien desde dentro le abrió y se subió dejando a los otros tragando moscas.

-¡¡Gracias chicos, nos vemos mañana!! – agitó una mano despidiéndose de estos por la ventana. Volvió su vista al otro lado y saludó a su compañero de asiento en la parte trasera.

-¡Gracias Kiba! – saludó al chico que al momento sonrió – tenten y Shino.

-No hay de que… - contestó tenten – ahora te has vuelto bastante popular Sakura. – sonrió a la chica que se sonrojó un poco.

"SASUKE"

El joven tenía sus ojos negros fijos en Sakura. Observando cada movimiento que hacía la chica y como era seguida por el montón de chicos que parecían nunca haber visto una mujer. Frunció su ceño. Y le vio montarse en el auto.

-Sakura-chan es muy bonita ¿verdad?… - comentó su amigo al momento recibiendo su mirada matadora - ¿Qué? – preguntó antes la mirada de su amigo - Estas bastante raro ¿sabías teme?

-No me pasa nada – entró al auto y Naruto hizo lo mismo quedando en el asiento del acompañante.

-No me digas que ya le pusiste el ojo ¬¬…

-……

-Teme… sabes el reto… Ino por un mes… y te faltan tres semanas - el chico lo corroboró mostrando tres dedos delante de los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba que se golpeaba la cabeza con el volante. Se le había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle… ¿Cómo iba a poder conquistar a la Haruno si tenía que soportar a la insoportable Yamanaka?

-Ya sabes lo único que debes hacer… - volvió a decir el rubio a modo de cansancio - pagas los 500 dólares y…

-Olvídalo… - contestó el uchiha de nuevo decidido. Un reto era un reto y él no perdería.

-Como quieras – fue la respuesta del Uzumaki – pero ya sabes las reglas Sasuke… Esta vez te ha tocado Ino, y con ella es la única que debes estar. No debes tratar de ligarte a otra por lo menos hasta que transcurra el mes…

-Lo sé… - contestó encendiendo el auto – solo debo pensar… - lo dijo en un susurro haciendo que el rubio le mirara impresionado.

El pelinegro estaba decidido.

Debía pensar en otra forma de no incumplir el reto con la rubia y al mismo tiempo ganar el reto con la pelirrosa… ¿pero como lo haría? Bueno… ya se le ocurriría algo. Igual… era el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

"SAKURA"

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y se volvió para despedirse de los chicos.

-Arigato por traerme chicos!! Nos vemos mañana!! – se despidieron y siguieron. Sakura entró a su casa y caminó hasta la sala dejándose caer en el sofá y dejando caer su bolso al suelo sin ningún reparo en esto. Estaba totalmente agotada. Ese primer día había sido sumamente estresante.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y agradeció el hecho de que hubiera uno en la mesita a su lado y así no tuviera que levantarse.

-¿Residencia Haruno? – Contestó al tomarlo.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Madre? – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de inmediato por la sorpresa. No esperaba hablar con ella en esos momentos. se apresuró en reincorporarse un poco aunque seguía acostada en el sofá - ¿Qué… que pasa?

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó la mujer con voz algo más seria que lo habitual cosa que extrañó a la chica.

Inner (nerviosa y comenzando a sudar): Claro que está bien, por supuesto que estoy bien, perfectamente… la casa está en perfecto estado igual que el dinero ¡¡no he gastado ni un centavo del dinero que me dejaron shannaro!!… todo está perfectamente igual… excepto YO claro está, que he sufrido unas "pequeñas" modificaciones en mi aspecto… pero aparte de eso, nada más… jejeje (sonriendo nerviosa)!!

-S-si todo bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que me dijeron algo interesante… - dijo la señora Haruno – Acabo de llamar a Tsuna.

Sakura creyó que su mundo se venía en sima. Como pudo se logró sentar en el sofá con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Inner: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡habló con mi tía!! ¡¡habló con mi tíaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Su inner estaba desesperada.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme Sakura? – usó un tono acusador.

Inner: Noooooooooooooooooooo!! ¡¡Lo sabe!! ToT!! Lo sabe!! BUAAAA….

Su inner corría de un lado a otro como loca. Mientras Sakura parecía en shock.

-Eh… pues… - fue lo único que logró formular. No sabía que decir.

Inner: ¡¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!! ToT… fue un placer conocerte!! (Decía su inner cavando su propia tumba)

-¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

Su Inner ya estaba dentro del hueco esperando a ser enterrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que pediste incluir otra clase?

-Eh?? – las palabras de su madre la agarraron fuera de onda.

Inner: (levantándose de la tumba) ¿? O.ó

-Tsuna me acaba de decir que pediste entrar a clases de economía. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías entrar?

-¿Clases de…? – repitió Sakura sin comprender.

Su Inner se desmayó por el susto y a la vez el alivio.

-…Economía…?

Inner (Tratando de volver a levantarse): ¡¡está hablando de las clases de economía!! YEAH!! No de lo que hice!! Habla Sakura!! Trata de sonar normal!!

-Oh… si, claro. Estuve pensando en tratar un poco con esa clase…

-Pero pensé que no te interesaba la parte empresarial Sakurita…

Inner: Y tienes toda la razón… lo que uno hace por el amor… ToT

-Es bueno conocer de todo un poco en este mundo ¿no crees? – contestó Sakura algo nerviosa.

Inner: Y genial!! De nuevo estamos mintiendo!! ¡¡PERO NO LO SABE SHANNARO!!

-Me parece bien… si tu te sientes interesada… solo no bajes tus calificaciones ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai!! – Sakura se sentía sumamente aliviada – bueno oka-san debo ir a quitarme la ropa que los zapatos me están matando… - dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta y al momento se arrepintió.

-¿Los zapatos?

Inner: ¡¡!! ¿Por qué no le dices todo por ti misma eh??

-Y me pongo una ropa más cómoda para hacer mi tarea… - continuó hablando ignorando lo otro.

Inner: Buena idea cambiar de tema.

-Está bien. – aceptó la mamá – eh… Sakurita espera… - le detuvo antes que cortara – No me has enviado la foto vía e-mail…

Sakura tuvo que sostenerse para no caerse del sofá.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

-La foto que te pedí que me enviaras sin los brakes…

-Ah… esa foto… - contestó comprensiva aunque la verdad tenía una gotaza en la cabeza – Si. Te la envío horita. Bueno… debo irme. Adiós. Te quiero oka-san.

Colgó. Lanzó un suspiro. Se levantó del sofá. Subió hasta su cuarto con bastante paciencia de la que de verdad debía tener y una vez en su habitación.

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! – lanzó un gritito desesperado comenzando a correr de un lado del dormitorio al otro tal y como lo hacía la inner - ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago….? – decía caminando de un lado tratando de pensar en algo – piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… - se comenzó a golpear la cabeza con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para enviar una foto de ella así? Sus padres se darían cuenta que ocurría algo raro cuando le vieran con el cabello rosa!! Por Dios… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Debía de haberse tomado esa foto antes de pintarse el cabello!! - kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami…

Inner: ¡¡somos las más inteligentes del colegio!! ¡¡debemos pensar en algo shannaro!!

A ver… debía tomar una foto de ella… por que su madre quería ver como quedaba sin los brakes. Pero como ocultaba el cabello…

-¡¡eso es!! – Sakura se dirigió a su armario.

Lo único que necesitaba era ocultar su cabello. Comenzó a sacar de todo… por allí estaba… donde está… ¡¡ya esta!!

Lo encontró. Un feo gorro que su mamá le había comprado para dormir. Era brillante!! Se lo iba a colocar en el cabello. Junto con la pijama. Haría como si esa foto se la tomó una noche antes de acostarse y asunto arreglado. Le verían igual que siempre… solo necesitaba colocarse todo tal cual como estaba antes.

Buscó los lentes… se limpió del rostro todo rastro de maquillaje, buscó una pijama se la colocó luego el gorro de dormir y por último. Se colocó los lentes. Para luego sentarse al frente de su portátil y tomarse una foto con su cámara digital, sonrió. Luego la bajó a la computadora y la envió por e-mail a su madre. Suspiró más tranquila eso estuvo cerca.

Bien… se levantó de su asiento. Sería mejor que se pusiera al día con la nueva materia que había incluido y el cual sabía muy poco para no decir nada… Kami… la única materia que en verdad odiaba era economía.

--

Llegó a la primera clase. Ese día se había vestido de una forma algo casual… una camisa manga larga color blanca algo holgada con los primeros botones abiertos de una forma bastante sensual… con una falda (parecido a un tutú) de color negro. Lo que más llamaba la atención del atuendo era el collar largo parecido a una corbata (al muy estilo de Temari) continuando por su pecho y llegando a su ombligo… dándole un toque bastante rebelde. Ese día decidió agarrarse el cabello en una peineta. Haciendo una combinación de elegancia con rebeldía. (no se ustedes. Pero a mí me encanta ese estilo. Niña buena/niña mala)

Se sentó en uno de los puestos del centro. Primera vez que era tan saludada por todos en el colegio. ¿Desde cuando había tantas personas que le conocían? Se sentó en un puesto vacío al centro y al momento se arrepintió al ver a su acompañante. La chica se volvió a verla, dejando de hablar con sus amigas que tan solo se mantuvieron al margen.

-Con que sakura ¿eh? – dijo la chica con un tono arrogante. La pelirrosa le miró y al momento se arrepintió al instante.

Ino Yamanaka era su compañera de asiento.

-Me parece haberte visto antes… Sakura… Sakura… - hacía gesto como si tratara de recordarse de alguien. A Sakura le alegró que no se acordara quién era… o no…

Ya va esperen… Ino no se acordaba quien era…

Inner: ¿¿INO CERDA NO SE ACUERDA QUIEN SOY!! ESTO YA ES UN INSULTO!! UN FRAUDE… UNA ESTAFA… UN ULTRAJE….!!

Una vena se apareció en su frente. Era increíble… luego que la muy desgraciada había sido "Amiga" un tiempo de ella. Una amiga de las peores… pero igual se habían considerado "Amigas" era imposible que no se acordara de ella.

-El cerebro aún no te sirve para mucho ¿verdad Ino-cerda? – Sakura contestó a la chica que aún trataba de acordarse donde hubo visto a la pelirrosa antes. Esta contestación hizo que la rubia le mirara impresionada para luego arrugar el entrecejo. Conocía esa forma de llamarle.

-¿Frentona? – Dijo sin poder creer mucho lo que decía – Sakura-frentona-Haruno… No puedo creer que tú seas la nerd-frentona que piensa que puede quitarme a mi SASUKE-Kun…

Esto último lo dijo burlón.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu seas la cerebro-de-mosquito a las que muchos se refieren. Y con quitarte a "Tu Sasuke-kun" créeme que no voy a hacer nada para quitártelo – contestó mirándole luego sin más aviso se levantó del asiento y se fue al otro lado del salón.

Inner: él vendrá solo a mí. Jejejeje.

Dijo su inner mientras miraba a Ino una vez más… la rubia le miraba de una forma burlona. Mientras la ora pelirrosa Sakura estaba totalmente seria. No perdonaría lo que la Yamanaka le hizo. Nunca la perdonaría. Gracias a ella. No había tenido la confianza en sí misma desde hace cinco años… hasta ahora.

-¡¡Sakura-frentona piensa que por quitarse la apariencia de "nerd" va a dejar de ser una!! – se rió la Yamanaka. Luego le miró burlona – NERD una vez… NERD para siempre… y creíste que por pintarte el cabello de rosa te verías mejor?… ¡¡ja!! ahora eres una cabello de chicle…

Las otras chicas que le acompañaban se comenzaron a reír como idiotas pero al momento se callaron al ver al profesor de literatura entrar al salón.

--

La primera clase transcurrió sin más contratiempo hasta la hora del primer receso que la Haruno se levantó del asiento y salió junto a los demás alumnos a lo que sería la próxima clase. Solo que ella se desvió necesitaba hablar con alguien antes…

Entró al salón 6 donde el profesor Umino daba sus clases en específico. El profesor Umino se encontraba corrigiendo algunos exámenes en aquellos quince minutos libres y solo habían unos cuantos alumnos esperando a que comenzara la hora. Los chicos que estaban le saludaron amablemente.

-Iruka-sensei… - el profesor subió su mirada a la chica.

-Sakura – saludó el profesor – que sorpresa verte por aquí… me toca clases con tu grupo ahora? Creí que era mañana que…

-Es mañana Profesor… - contestó la chica sonriendo… ánimo Sakura tu puedes… habla – deseaba hablar con usted respecto a uno de sus estudiantes… sabe que… yo estoy considerando la carrera de educación…

Inner: ¬¬… ¿Cuántas mentiras más debes decir?

-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho… - contestó el moreno sonriendo.

-Y he notado que hay alumnos a los que les cuesta algo de trabajo entender la materia de matemáticas y como a mí la verdad se me hace relativamente sencilla la materia…

-Mmmm… cierto… eres la mejor de la clase Sakura pero… ¿que deseas hacer? – alzó una ceja.

-Me preguntaba… si podría darme su consentimiento para hacer de tutora de alguno de sus alumnos.

-¿Algún alumno?

-Me parece que **Naruto Uzumaki** necesita algo de ayuda extra ¿no cree?

--

Sakura salió del salón con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Iruka-sensei – se despidió al momento en que sonó la campana para la segunda hora de clases… mientras salía sintió un vuelco corazón al tropezar con… ¡¡SASUKE!!

Sasuke estaba mucho más guapo… si eso fuera posible que el día anterior… ya que este día… llevaba la chamarra de capitán de equipo.

-Haruno…

-Uchiha…

-¡¡OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!! – Naruto que estaba tras de Sasuke salió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura le sonrió para luego marcharse.

El Uchiha le siguió con la mirada. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella sin incumplir el otro reto?

--

La siguiente clase transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno. Estuvo junto a Kiba, daba la casualidad que en casi todas las clases estaba uno de sus amigos… (Eso si que era tener suerte xD)

La siguiente clase fue francés y por fin podía estar con…. ¡¡si Sasuke!!, lo único diferente que pasó en la clase fue que la profesora estaba viendo quién pudiera pasar para leer la primera página. Traducirla del Francés al japonés…

Sasuke leyó las primeras oraciones sin errores y luego de recibir las felicitaciones de la profesora miró a la Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inner: ¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¿Cree que es mejor?! ¡¡Ya verá!!

No hacía mucho esto para no salir a relucir tanto entre los demás… y era la primera vez que lo hacía pero en momentos en que un Uchiha se cree mejor que tú… es hora de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Levantó su mano llamando la atención de la profesora.

-Me gustaría leer el próximo párrafo… - dijo con una sonrisa amable, mirando al Uchiha que al momento había sonreído de forma burlona. Como si creyera que lo haría mal. Fijó sus ojos en el libro y comenzó a leer. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que hacía una lectura tan perfecta como la de él… sin errores…

Inner: traga moscas Sasuke-creído si piensas que yo soy tonta pues te equivocas!!… xP

Se volvió a sentar bajo las aclamaciones de su sensei y sonrió prepotente al Uchiha que se había quedado impresionado. Al igual que Kiba… y el resto de la clase… nunca le habían visto ofrecerse para hacer una lectura frente a toda la clase… y nunca hubieron pensado que era tan buena…

"NARUTO"

Pronto llegó la hora de la salida… y Naruto estaba que se hacía un ovillo de desesperación.

-¡¡Kuso!! ¡¡KUSO!! – exclamaba con enojo había estado en ese estado desde que se enteró que tendría que faltar a su práctica ese día para el entrenamiento de futbol. Iruka-sensei le dijo que tendría un tutor para después de clases que le explicaría para el examen del próximo día - ¿¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a mi?

-Por que eres una mierd& en la clase de matemáticas – contestó Gaara haciendo que el chico se enojara un poco – pero mira el lado positivo – dijo de inmediato – si te pusieron un tutor al menos así tienes posibilidades de pasar el examen de mañana y así no pierdes la capitanía en el equipo…

-¡¡Perder mi capitanía en el equipo?! O.O

El rubio exclamó horrorizado llevándose sus manos a la cabeza… y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Neji le dio un golpe en las costillas a Gaara. Habían quedado en no decir nada sobre ese detalle para no preocupar al rubio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – se había puesto desesperado. ¡¡ era imposible que le quitaran su valiosa capitanía!! - ¡¡No pueden hacer eso ttebayo!!

-Eso no sucederá si pasas los próximos exámenes – habló Sasuke tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no me explicaste tú teme?! – se dirigió a Sasuke desesperado.

El Uchiha le miró incrédulo.

-Sabes que no soporto enseñar dobe – contestó sin darle mucha importancia. - Y no creo tener la paciencia para enseñarte usuratonkachi… además… sabes que tenemos entrenamiento… no tenemos tiempo para estarte explicando…

-¡¡SASUKE-TEME!! – exclamó. Estaba más desesperado aún al haber recibido aquella información.

-¿Quién te explicará matemáticas? – preguntó Gaara.

-Ni idea – contestó el Uzumaki. – iruka-sensei solo me dijo que tendría tutor y que lo vería después de clases. Que me iría a buscar al entrenamiento…

"SAKURA"

Llegó al estadio pero esta vez no se escondió bajo las gradas, esta vez caminó decidida por encima de estas para poder llamar la atención del rubio. Vio que Sasuke se fijó en ella y sonrió prepotente. Seguro y pensaba que iba a verlo a él… como todas las demás chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas totalmente alocadas y riendo como tontas apoyándole.

-¡¡Naruto-kun!! – llamó al rubio alzando una mano una vez que llegó a un extremo del campo de juego. Los otros chicos del equipo se pararon al verle llegar y se le quedaron mirando idiotizados. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que llamaba tanto la atención?

Naruto enseguida corrió hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Iruka-sensei te habló sobre un tutor? – preguntó la chica.

-Hai… me dijo algo así de que iba a recibir clases privadas con alguien… - aceptó.

-Yo soy – contestó sonriendo.

-OoO - Naruto parecía haber sido golpeado por el balón.

-¿? O.ó – Sasuke lucía tan indiferente como siempre pero la verdad es que miraba sin poder creerlo.

Los otros dos increíbles también fijaron la mirada en la pelirrosa.

-¿Tu eres quién? – preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

-Tu tutor – completó la chica sonriendo radiante – Sakura Haruno… tu tutora de matemática.

"NARUTO Y SAKURA"

El chico se encontraba mirando a Sakura de vez en cuando sin poder creer que ella le estuviera explicando. Hace una hora que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la chica junto a esta. Era muy bonita además de inteligente y… lo más increíble era que… ¡¡estaba entendiendo!!... pero solo un poco… por que lo siguiente había estado pensando en lo bonita que era ella.

-¿Entendiste Naruto? – preguntó amablemente la chica sobre el último paso.

-Lo siento… no. – contestó Naruto sinceramente.

La pelirrosa sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a repetir lo último que dijo.

-Es sencillo… ¿lo ves? En matemática tan solo debes aprenderte los pasos… y alguno que otro procedimiento… debes notar lo que dice el ejercicio la letra "a" lo remplazas por los números que corresponden y así… ¿Entiendes?

-No… lo siento…

Inner Sakura: ¡¡SHAAAA!! PERO QUE TAN DIFICIL PODRIA SER??

Una venita comenzaba a salir en su frente pero la chica simuló su enojo.

Inner: Se debe hablar en el idioma del chico… algo que él pueda entender… ¡¡eso era!!

-Verás Naruto… - comentó la chica sonriendo astutamente – trata esto como un partido de fútbol… digamos que la letra "a" representa al equipo contrario… digamos que el equipo contrario llevan 4 goles… en cada lugar donde esté la "a" lo cambiarás por el número "4" y si decimos que la letra "b" es el equipo contrario y llevan "6" goles…

-¡¡Entonces todos se van a sustituir por el 6!! – exclamó Naruto emocionado.

-¡¡Eso es!! – Sakura sonrió feliz.

Ya al menos había entendido bien la primera parte.

Después transcurrida casi toda la tarde…

-Bien… creo que ya entendiste bien lo que va para la clase de mañana… Naruto-kun – bostezó un poco. Explicar no había sido nada sencillo.

El chico suspiró aliviado mientras estiraba sus brazos a modo de cansancio.

-¡¡Sugoi!! Creo que mañana si me va a ir mejor en el examen.

-Eso espero… - sonrió – si no sales bien… me harás quedar mal a mí.

-¡¡No se preocupe Sakura-sempai lo haré bien!! – sonrió. Al momento los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Debo irme…

-¿Te puedo invitar a comer helado? – preguntó Naruto esperanzado – como agradecimiento.

Sakura sonrió. Estaba cumpliendo con la siguiente parte del plan. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en amiga del rubio.

-hai.

Salieron del colegio, la tarde estaba comenzando a caer… y fueron caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de helados. Después de comprarle uno saber a fresa a la pelirrosa y otro de chocolate para él. Caminaron en dirección a la casa de la Haruno. Comenzaron a hablar de la capitanía del rubio, y que si no salía bien en los próximos exámenes puede que lo sacaran del equipo.

-Mmm… Pero Sasuke es bueno en matemáticas… - habló Sakura sin pensarlo.

-Ah… el teme… la verdad él no podría explicarme… Gai-sensei es muy estricto con eso de los entrenamientos… y no dejaría que faltáramos ambos a estos. Después de todo los dos somos co-capitanes.

-Ah… ya veo – comentó la chica deteniéndose. Había llegado a su casa -Ya llegue. – habló una vez detenerse – Nos vemos Naruto-kun.

-Arigato… Sakura-chan!! – la chica entró a su casa y Naruto se quedó viéndole entrar. Definitivamente era preciosa y bastante agradable… podría ser una buena novia… mala suerte que ya su amigo le hubo puesto el ojo en sima. Si tan solo él le hubiera visto antes…

Se marchó recordando las reglas que se habían impuesto entre él y sus amigos… (Es decir los 4 increíbles)

**"Si se interesan por la misma chica, esta será de aquel que le haya visto primero"**

Y por desgracia el que le puso en sima el ojo de primero fue el Uchiha.

Los increíbles, después de todo, debían seguir las reglas.

Mientras caminaba tenía la ligera sensación de que se le hubo olvidado algo…

¿Qué será?...

-¡Bah! De seguro no es nada importante – se dijo una vez llegado a su casa - Minato ya llegué.

-Está bien… - contestó el hombre desde la cocina saliendo con un gracioso delantal color amarillo. Su cabello completamente amarillo estaba un poco desordenado debido a que parecía haber peleado con alguien o contra algo.

Eso solo significaba que… Minato estaba cocinando.

-¡¡La comida estará lista dentro de 30 minutos!!

Dijo sonriendo al menor. Al que le resbaló una gota por la cien.

-¿Y por que no cocinó mamá? – preguntó el rubio.

-Se tubo que quedar en la oficina – contestó – Y me pidió que comprara comida y estoy haciéndole de una vez.

-…….

-¬¬ ¿Por qué miras raro? – preguntó el mayor serio.

-¿Puedo comer ramen? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Olvídalo – diciendo esto se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro. De seguro toda la noche tendría dolor de barriga. Minato no cocinaba para nada bien. Subió al segundo piso, pensando en bañarse.

-En serio… algo me dice que olvido algo… pero… ¿Qué será? – miró el techo.

--Mientras tanto en el colegio--

Sasuke miró por sexta vez su reloj de muñeca. Tenía varias venas brotando en su cien y apretaba con fuerza el volante. El teme dijo que iría al lugar de entrenamiento luego que saliera de la biblioteca y que lo esperara. Había ido a la biblioteca pero estaba cerrada. Ya eran las seis…

-Naruto no me dejó plantado… no pudo hacerlo… - decía Sasuke apretando con fuerza el volante mientras más venas se asomaban por toda su frente – Usuratonkachi del demonio…. – encendió el auto y se puso en marcha – mañana lo mato – murmuró.

--Naruto--

-¡¡kiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!! - Gritó desesperado Naruto una vez que estaba en la ducha se había acordado de lo que tenía que hacer… - ¡¡me olvidé del teme!!

--

Los próximos dos días… (lo que pasó lo resumo) Naruto salió emocionado de la hora de matemáticas diciendo que no le había ido mal en el examen que había podido al menos responder algunas preguntas. Dejando sorprendido a los increíbles…

Sakura se enteró a la hora del almuerzo que tenía un club de fans o se podría decir que comienzo de club de fans ya que unos chicos se le acercaron pidiendo su consentimiento. La chica que estaba atónita por lo dicho dijo que sí aceptaba. El resto de la hora Tenten y Kiba le decían bromas tontas con respecto a ese asunto.

Naruto se la pasaba más con la chica pelirrosa. Tanto que hasta se sentaba con esta a las horas de clases que tenían juntos, haciendo que de inmediato la popularidad de la chica se ascendiera a los cielos y todos hablaban de ella…

Ino se estaba muriendo de la envidia de la popularidad de la chica y decidió acabar con esto… pero tendría que hacer un plan.

Y por último Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurrió una idea para poder pasar más tiempo con la ahora pelirrosa-popular-y-codiciada Sakura Haruno. O como la apodaron los del club de fans…

**"La flor del instituto Konoha" **

Sakura fue llamada a mitad de semana al final de las clases al despacho en la sala de maestros… y cuando llegó a este se encontró con Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo profesor? – preguntó la chica sin comprender el motivo por que este le llamara.

-Eh… si Sakura… he estado pensándolo y como eres nueva en la clase de economía te costará un poco entender las clases que estamos viendo ahora… por lo que pienso que sería mejor que tuvieras un guía…

-¿guía? – sakura repitió extrañada. Era la primera vez que le decían que necesitaba un tutor para algo – No entiendo profesor… estoy segura que yo puedo ponerme al tanto…

-Pero sería mejor si tuvieras un tutor que te enseñara las otras clases. No quiero que me estén llamando la atención solo por ser desconsiderado con mis alumnos… - continuó su profesor cruzándose de brazos – si no lo hago así entonces tendré que explicarte yo mismo desde un principio…

Sakura lucía aturdida. Ella era la chica más inteligente del instituto. No necesitaba tener tutor.

-Kakashi-sensei yo…

-Ya te he asignado un alumno guía que dice que está dispuesto a utilizar sus fines de semana…

Inner: ¡¡SHA!! ¿Cómo que un alumno?... Por kami… si yo puedo entender… después de todo no es tan difícil…

-Y ratos libres para explicarte… - continuó hablando Kakashi.

Inner: Bromea ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?... no necesito un tutor!!

Vio que el profesor se dirigía a alguien que estaba tras ella.

-él es el mejor de la clase… Acércate…

Sakura se volvió para ver quién sería su nuevo tutor y abrió sus ojos impresionada. Él le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa inconfundible en sus labios, y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-supongo que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha… - dijo su profesor. A lo mejor por pura educación los presentó – él es el mejor de la clase de economía y tu tutor por estas dos semanas…

Inner: ejem… (tosió un poco) Creo que no es tan mala idea tener un tutor.

-Haruno.

Sasuke extendió su mano a la chica y esta le miró incrédula. Pero aceptó la mano del chico estrechándole.

-Uchiha – dijo Sakura sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Puedes llamarme "Sempai"

Sakura le miró incrédula.

-ni lo sueñes… ¬¬ - murmuró apenas moviendo sus labios para que el chico fuera el que pudiera entenderle. Este amplió su sonrisa.

Kakashi era el único que estaba presente mirándole de una a otro.

"¿Por que esto me trae mala espina?"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**HOLA!! Después de mucho al fin actualizo… ya me había tardado… jejeje. Pero es que me costó mucho poder continuar la historia… la inspiración a veces falla. Además que las clases estaban algo estresantes… pero… ¡¡ya he terminado!! Al menos algunas evaluaciones y faltan pocas para poder terminar y salir de vacaciones…!! WIIIIIII!! Y así tendré unas semanas y actualizo más seguido.**

**Ahora… con los comentarios del capi!! Me pareció justo que si Sasuke tenía un club de fans… también podría tenerlo Sakura… ¿Por qué no? se lo merece!!... no hablé mucho de los otros días por que o si no el capi se hace eterno… y no termino y no avanzo y no ocurre nada interesante… ¬¬ jejeje. Pero definitivamente estaba esperando que llegara esta parte de la historia… donde Sasuke será el tutor de Sakura-chan!!**

**Inner: YEAH!! Estarán al fin solos wiiiiiiii!! (Acercándose a los lectores) debo irme para pensar las partes que me tocan a mi… el acercamiento Sakura-Sasuke… nos vemos… jojojojo (Yéndose)**

**Lili: Eh… mi inner está sumamente emocionada por el próximo capi… jijiji.**

**Ahora… como tengo un poquito más de tiempo puede que actualice dentro de poco. solo les pido que me digan que les ha parecido... bien... hasta la próxima!!**

**PD: Por cierto... si aún están interesados en saber quién es "Gaka" déjenme decirle que este es el apodo... y el apodo está en japonés... creo que si entendieron ya saben... hay algunos que si saben quién es el mejor amigo de Sakura xD bien!! SAYO!!**


	8. Interactuar de forma directa

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Aquí les traigo el capi 8. ¡¡espero que les guste!!**

**Capítulo 8. Paso 5) Interactuar de forma directa con el objetivo.**

Sakura aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando… se sentó algo distraída a la hora del almuerzo. Miró de soslayo el lugar donde se sentaban los increíbles y pudo notar a Sasuke sonriendo… si sonriéndole a Naruto y a sus amigos, parecían conversar algo entretenido.

Ya va… analizando todo lo que había ocurrido:

Había hecho lo posible por ser la tutora del Uzumaki ya que como decían los apuntes de su agenda:

"**Paso 4**. **Si se quiere acercar más al objetivo, intenta a conocer a sus amigos. Es más sencillo tener un acercamiento con estos por medio de uno de sus amigos… que de seguro y tienen prioridad ante los demás. Si les caes bien a uno, te llevas bien con todos" **

Lo había hecho… había logrado poder encontrar pasar al menos una tarde a la semana a solas con el mejor amigo del Uchiha. Ya que como decía el consejo…

**"Interacción directa con los amigos:** **Si no se te ocurre una forma de acercarte a ellos… pues… intenta ver algo que ellos necesiten como conseguir algo importante para ellos para luego dárselos como regalo o ofrecerte para ayudarlo. O intentar entablar una conversación apoyándose en los que a sus amigos les guste… puede ser un tipo de comida, música, grupo, pasatiempo, interés, cualquier cosa que se relacione con el chico" **

Y había encontrado que necesitaba ayuda en sus clases cosa que ella podría ayudarle perfectamente… y lo había logrado!! Era la tutora de Naruto Uzumaki!!

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tenten mirando a la pelirrosa con cara rara.

-Hai… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sonrió tranquila.

-Por que desde hace minutos que te estamos hablando….

-¿? Jejeje – la chica rió nerviosa…

La verdad era que si estaba nerviosa.

Llegó la hora de salir… y Sakura aclaró que quería ir sola a su casa dejando a los chicos del club de fans algo desilusionados.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido… había ocurrido algo que estaba fuera de sus planes… y ese cambio era sobre el Uchiha…

**Sasuke Uchiha era su nuevo tutor… **

Inner: ¿no me digas que te vas a enojar por eso? ¬¬…

Por supuesto que no me voy a enojar por eso pero es que…

Inner: ¿Qué pasa?

¡¡kiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa!! ¿¿No entiendes que vamos a estar SOLAS con Sasuke-kun?? ¡¡solas con él!! Sin Nadie más a demás de él y yo…

Inner: Siiiiii (Con cara libidinosa y con baba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios)

¡¡INNER YA DEJA DE SER TAN PERVERTIDA!! ¿¿A CASO NO ENTIENDES SHANNARO?? ¡¡Vamos a estar solas por DOS SEMANAS…!!

Inner: dos gloriosas semanas… (Con estrellas en sus ojos)

Olvídalo… es pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar contigo.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Necesitaba pensar en lo que haría cuando estuviera sola con el Uchiha y algo era claro... debía practicar en lo que diría no podía demostrarle al chico más engreído (Y con toda razón) de Konoha que estaba loca por él.

--

La idea de que Sasuke iba a ser mi tutor era un secreto… ¿Verdad? Recordaba haber estado SOLA en el despacho de profesores cuando se acabaron las clases y todos los chicos del colegio se hubieron retirado. Los únicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar habían sido: el profesor Hatake, Sasuke y YO… nadie más ¿cierto? Y si no había nadie más… se puede saber…

¡¡COMO DEMONIOS TODO EL COLEGIO SE HA ENTERADO QUE EL UCHIHA-ENGREÍDO ES MI TUTOR?!

Desde que hubo llegado al instituto "konoha" los que ahora formaban parte de su club de admiradores se acercaron corriendo a ella preguntándole si era verdad que el Uchiha sería su "tutor privado".

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida…

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo saben eso? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar haciendo que varios chicos comenzaran a llorar y protestar.

-¡¡Por qué no me dijiste a mí que te explicara Sakura-san?! ToT – dijo uno llorando.

-¡¡O a mí!! ¡¡Yo entiendo a la perfección la clase de economía!! – protestó otro.

Todos habían empezado a hablar a la vez y a Sakura le resbaló varias gotas por su cabeza… ¿Cómo demonios saldría de eso? Con bastante dificultad (Aprovechando que todos habían empezado a discutir entre sí, sobre quien sería su mejor tutor) Sakura logró escabullirse. Era increíble que todo esto estuviera pasando… gracias a kami había logrado salir de todo eso…

Pero… la verdad era que todo este problema a penas y empezaba ya que a la hora de receso (los quince minutos que tenían de una clase a la segunda clase) Ino Yamanaka se acercó al puesto de la pelirrosa luciendo bastante azorada. Por esto llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡¡PELO CHICLE-FRENTONA!! – su voz se escuchó furiosa en el salón y los chicos guardaron silencio.

Sakura volvió sus ojos. Lo que le faltaba Ino-cerda de seguro se hubo enterado.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA TE TRAES CON MI SASUKE-KUN?!

La pelirrosa le miró con ojos cansados mientras afincaba su mejilla en su muñeca en un gesto aburrido.

-Para tu información no me traigo NADA con "TU" Sasuke-kun…

Inner: ¿De verdad no nos traemos nada? (preguntó en forma dudosa)

¬¬… sabes que sí pero los demás no deben saberlo.

Inner: ahhh… (comprensiva)

-Y en vez de tener esta conversación conmigo… deberías reclamarle a él… ya que fue él quien quiso ser mi tutor… - ante aquella revelación varios se quedaron anonadados. Sabía que el Uchiha se encontraba saliendo con la Yamanaka y que este hubiera pedido ser el tutor de la Haruno significaba perfectamente que sus gustos hubieron cambiado.

-¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! – gritó histérica la rubia - ¡¡Fuiste tú quien le ofreciste algo a mi Sasuke-kun, una regalada como tú de seguro y esta dispuesta a…!!

-¿…A que eh? - La chica pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento en gesto brusco, estaba furiosa - ¿A lo que tu has hecho con cuanto chico te llame la atención? Disculpa Ino pero yo no soy como tú… - esto lo dijo totalmente enojada.

-¡¡ERES UNA…!! – La rubia estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre la pelirrosa pero…

-¡Ino…! - la voz prepotente de alguien hizo que la chica se detuviera al acto. No era Sasuke, si no el mejor amigo del Uchiha… Naruto Uzumaki que había llegado al salón - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó totalmente serio con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento el hiperactivo y cariñoso Uzumaki no estaba presente, si no un chico maduro que miraba con furia a la chica de cabellos largos y rubios.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… - la chica se mordió el labio - nada… - contestó de inmediato la rubia tranquilizándose un poco. Sabía que si el rubio se enojaba… instintivamente los otros "increíbles" se colocaban de "SU" parte…

**"Te metes con uno de los increíbles… te metes con todos"**

Todos conocían las reglas de los increíbles… y ver el cambio brusco de la rubia no sorprendió mucho. La verdad era que las pocas veces que el rubio se había colocado serio (por cualquier cosa) ninguno había sido capas de continuar con lo que hacían por miedo a la furia del chico y más por que sabían que este tenía bastante influencia sobre sus otros compañeros… podía hacer que cada uno de los increíbles tanto estuvieran de acuerdo de una forma amable con los demás, o que se enojaran al instante… ya que la verdad… el rubio era bastante querido entre ellos. Y este se comprobó al ver a un chico de ojos verdes entrar al salón y ver la seriedad con que el rubio miraba a la chica. Al momento frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven Sabaku mirando de la rubia a la pelirrosa.

-No pasa nada Gaara-kun – dijo de inmediato la porrista sonriendo un poco.

-Qué más no recuerde no tienes clases con nosotros hoy Ino. ¿no tienes que irte? – dijo el rubio de forma bastante fría.

-Ha-hai… tengo clases – y sin decir más se marchó del lugar dejando a todos en un completo silencio. Neji miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido a todos los que les miraban y al momento los chicos a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Sakura se sentó en su asiento… no se había dado cuenta de la influencia que tenía el Uzumaki en todos los demás. Y sobre todo en Ino. Aún recordaba la expresión que tenía la rubia cuando vio que el chico llegó y que le miraba con ceño fruncido.

De verdad… esa expresión de miedo como si el Uzumaki fuera alguien tan importante como el director era bastante extraño.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto con cariño a la pelirrosa.

-Hai… arigato – contestó la chica sonriéndole al rubio.

-No fue nada… vi que Ino te estaba insultando y cuando me di cuenta que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse encima de ti. Tuve que interrumpir…

Naruto se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás de la chica junto a Gaara. (Esos eran el asiento habitual de ellos razón por la que no lo ocupaban los demás)

Gaara seguía observando con sus ojos aguamarina a la pelirrosa. Al momento interrumpió la conversación (Un gesto raro en el chico ya que pocas veces le interesaba algún tema)

-¿Por qué quería hacerlo? – preguntó con un tono de indiferencia. La chica fijó sus ojos un tanto impresionada en él. Era la primera vez que le hablaba. En serio… conversar con el rubio hacía que los otros chicos también le hablaran.

-Cree que hice algo para convencer a Sasuke de que fuera mi tutor de economía – contestó tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-O.O!! – tanto Naruto como Gaara lucían claramente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué… que has dicho? – preguntó Naruto atónito.

Sakura no comprendía el por que de la reacción ¿A caso no sabían?

-Eso, que sasuke será mi tutor y ella no esta de acuerdo…

-¿Sasuke? ¿el teme…? ¿tutor?... – Naruto lucía en shock sin poder creerlo. Gaara frunció un poco su ceño.

Así que Sasuke deseaba tener una oportunidad con ella a como de lugar. A menos que…

-¿Le pediste a Sasuke que fuera tu tutor? – preguntó el pelirrojo serio.

-Ie… - contestó la chica de igual manera – a mí también me sorprendió… Kakashi-sensei me llamó y me dijo que él sería mi tutor…

La clase comenzó y Sakura tuvo que volverse para poder ver a la pizarra. Gaara lucía serio. Y Naruto aún no podía creerlo mucho… ¿el teme… tutor?

"Sabes que no soporto enseñar dobe" recordó las palabras del Uchiha.

Pero… Si él mismo lo dijo… ¡¡no soporta enseñar!!

--

El largo día por fin hubo terminado… Sakura salió junto a su amiga Hinata del colegio. Recordando que por fin hubo llegado el viernes… no recordaba haberse sentido tan aliviada de que fuera viernes… aunque esa semana hubo sido mucho más divertida que su monótona vida. Ya no miraba a Sasuke Uchiha desde bajo de las gradas si no que era él el que le veía…

-Nos vemos el lunes Hina-chan!!

-¡¡Hasta luego Saku-chan!! – la Hyuuga se despidió con su mano en alto. Y sakura continuó su camino.

Inner: ¡¿La vida puede ser más dulce?!

Además… tendré como tutor al Uchiha…

Inner: ¡¡POR FIN TENGO SUERTE SHANNARO!!

Aunque... es que no necesito tutor…

Inner: ¡¡Protestas y te mato!!

¬¬! Está bien… no digo nada… Pero no se cuando comenzará las clases con el Uchiha.

Inner: ¿Y dices que eres inteligente?

Iba a llegar a la primera cuadra pero… se detuvo… alguien parecía estar esperándole en la esquina ya que le miraba fijamente y con los brazos cruzados…

-Hola muñeca…

Por segunda vez sintió deseos de que fuera un cierto pelinegro que era el más codiciado en Konoha pero en cambio era…

-Rio Kamashi – murmuró. Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno. Y es que simplemente no soportaba a un hipócrita como lo era él.

-Preciosa, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿Qué tal si dejamos el pasado atrás y empezamos desde cero…?

-No fastidies Kamashi… - le cortó la chica pasando a su lado con aire de prepotencia muy parecido a la del Uchiha.

El chico se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta sorprendido. Lo hubo rechazado de nuevo!! Kuso… pero eso no se quedaría así… la nerd no iba a rechazarlo… iba a ser suya por que simplemente la chica más popular del instituto no podía ser de nadie más ni siquiera del Uchiha ya le hubo quitado a Ino. No le quitaría a la Haruno…

Sakura lanzó un suspiro al llegar a su casa. Era realmente increíble como cambiar la apariencia externa podía provocar tantos cambios entre la gente…

"Mira nerdita este puesto es de los chicos populares… y dudo mucho que tu seas alguien popular ¿Ne? Y se nota al verte… ¿Te has visto acaso en el espejo? Con ese aspecto debieras de preocuparte por no salir de tu casa Dientes de lata…"

Las palabras que había dicho el joven hace un año aún sonaban exactamente igual en su cabeza… por que le había dolido… Kamashi era un interesado-egoísta que solo se acercaba a ella por que se había vuelto popular… luego de que le había torturado desde pequeña. Por desgracia lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo…

Todo lo contrario de "él"…él no era de aquella manera…

Llegó a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, subió a su habitación con rapidez y cerró su puerta con suavidad dejando de nuevo caer el pesado bolso al suelo… se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se quitó con cuidado los lentes de contacto, para luego lavar su cara y quitar todo rastro de maquillaje (Esperando que esto le quitara el sueño pero el cansancio era demasiado), luego cepilló sus dientes, se dirigió a su armario y sacó una franela bastante ancha color rosa que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas y que parecía más bien una bata, se colocó unos shorts del mismo tono rosa. Ahogó un bostezo… Estaba totalmente agotada… se dirigió a la cama a paso lento y cansado y se lanzó a esta… mirando de reojo su teléfono.

-Las 2:20… - susurró sin ánimos. Bah… luego se encargaría de preparar su almuerzo.

De todos modos era el comienzo de un fin de semana tranquilo… nunca creyó poder sentirse tan feliz de por fin poder dormir tranquilamente…

FLASH BACK.

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo del colegio "Hitori" con bastantes libros cargados… debía ir a la biblioteca a entregarlos y se le estaba haciendo bastante complicado aquello. Y más por que se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos lentes… 

De pronto pasó algo bastante rápido. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina del pasillo. Unos chicos cruzaban corriendo por este y le tropezaron. Haciendo que la niña se cayera con todo y sus libros. 

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – exclamó la chica aguantando el golpe de la caída. Y sintiendo como sus lentes iban a caer a algún otro lado del pasillo con un sonido bastante extraño (no podían haberse roto!!) - ¡¡Oh NO!! – exclamó horrorizada no tanto por la caída. Si no por miedo a dañar los libros que tenía que devolver y que sus lentes se hubieran dañado mucho.

Los chicos en ningún momento se detuvieron. 

-¡¡Fíjate por donde vas fea!! – gritó uno de los chicos. Podía reconocer su voz. Rio Kamashi. El chico que siempre le estaba molestando para hacerle llorar. 

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer… escuchaba como los chicos se estaban alejando. Y comenzó a buscar con lentitud sus lentes… sin darse con ellos, por la desesperación sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si alguno de esos libros presentaran algún rasguño… y si no encontraba sus anteojos. Escuchó los pasos de alguien pero no detuvo su intento de dar con los dichosos anteojos. No podía hacer nada sin ellos. 

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz sonando con una mezcla de indiferencia con preocupación (una mezcla bastante extraña)

La castaña asintió pero no subió su mirada una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. 

-No llores… - dijo el chico cambiando un poco su tono a uno suave - Si estás buscando tus anteojos aquí están… - se había agachado frente a ella para poder estar a su misma altura y le acercaba el objeto – pero lamento decirte que se partieron… 

-A-arigato – la niña no podía creer lo que el chico le hubo dicho y sus ojos humedecieron más al sentir sus anteojos y darse cuenta que era cierto, este se había partido por la mitad. No podía ver nada… ¿Qué haría entonces?... 

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a la enfermería? – se ofreció el chico – tal vez allí te pueden arreglar tus anteojos. 

Sakura asintió dejándose ayudar por el muchacho. Era muy amable. Aunque no pudiera verlo muy bien, entrecerró sus ojos.. Podía notar un cabello negro y una piel blanca y ojos negros. Además que era unos seis centímetros más alto que ella. Vio como el chico recogía todos los libros y luego se dirigía a ella. 

-¿Puedes seguirme? – preguntó a la chica. Esta al momento asintió bajando su mirada – está bien… vamos. 

Caminó tras él por un rato. Mirándole de vez en cuando. 

-Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿sabes? – dijo el chico en un momento dado. Sakura se sonrojó bastante. Iba a agradecérselo pero… - llegamos – abrió la puerta y dejó que la niña entrara. 

La dejó sentada en una silla, buscó a la enfermera que lo saludó con amabilidad. Y luego fue a donde estaba la niña (sakura). 

-Debo irme… - dijo el niño en un momento. 

Sakura quería agradecerle pero aún tenía la mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo bastante agitado… él… él era el primero… que le trataba de aquella manera. Deseaba saber quien era aquel chico pero solo escuchó como abría la puerta y como la enfermera decía un

-Gracias por traerle joven Uchiha. 

"Uchiha"… el apellido del chico se le quedó gravado… "Uchiha" el chico que le había ayudado… era un "Uchiha" 

La enfermera le hubo ayudado con algún moretón que tenía en sus manos y en la rodilla. Y le arregló los anteojos. 

-Él… - susurró – él… es-estudia aquí? 

-¿Uchiha-sama? – preguntó la enfermera. Sakura asintió – No, claro que no, él estudia en otro colegio. Pero es el hijo del director Fugaku-sama, algunas veces viene a traer algunos papeles cuando su padre no puede… 

-Ah…

"El hijo de Fugaku-sama… Uchiha"

En esos momentos. A sus ocho años sintió en serio que era el amor… no podía olvidarse de él… el primer chico el cual le hacía sentir que de verdad existía… 

El escenario cambio… y se encontraba una Sakura de unos 11 años. 

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa por que era su primer día de clases en la secundaria, por suerte se encontraba con su prima Naomi quién se ofreció a enseñarle las aulas que le tocarían ese día. 

-A ver… aula 20 A… - susurraba su prima tratando de recordar. 

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – al escuchar la voz escandalosa de aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo. Sakura se volvió a ver al chico y se quedó con la boca abierta algo sorprendida. ¿Era posible que hubiera alguien tan bello? 

El chico miraba con indiferencia a la chica que era algo mayor que él y que estaba junto a otras chicas que miraban emocionado al joven. Que lucía sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Quería decirte que queremos fundar el club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke-kun!! ¿nos dejas? 

El chico se volvió totalmente indiferente. 

-Has lo que quieras… 

Dijo. Al momento las chicas lanzaron gritos emocionados. 

Sakura observó al chico irse… con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Uchiha" ¿Era posible que él fuera…? 

-Sakura… - su prima se regresó al ver que la chica no le estaba siguiendo – mira Sakura es en este salón que tienes clases… - le tomó de la mano y la jaló para el salón. La castaña parecía ajena.

"Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿sabes?"

Se sonrojó al recordar la voz de aquel chico que aún permanecía en sus recuerdos.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun…

FIN FLASH BACK. 

Se recordaba de todo. Aquel chico que fue el primero en mirarle. En darse cuenta de su existencia y por tal razón el que había sido dueño de sus sueños desde entonces…

TI LING (Sonido de un timbre)

Sakura se encontraba dormida…

TI LING (Volvió a sonar)

Sakura se revolvió un poco en su cama.

TI LING

¿Que era aquel sonido? ¿Alguien estaba tocando el timbre?

TI LING (Le comprobaron que si lo estaban haciendo)

Miró el reloj de su teléfono. ¡¡Las 5:30!! ¿¿Se había quedado dormida por tanto??… Y ¿Quién le estaría molestando en aquellos momentos? Que ella supiera nadie iría a visitarle.

TI LING

¡¡Kuso!!

-¡¡VOY!! – gritó sonando algo desanimada pero esperando que le hubiera escuchado quién fuera que se encontrara tocando. Fue hasta el baño a colocarse los lentes de contacto…

TI LING

-¡¡UN MOMENTO!! – gritó esta vez a la ventana de su habitación que iba a la calle.

Bajó las escaleras que iba hacia el salón.

TI LING

-¿Pero que demonios…? ¿Acaso no entiende cuando digo que espere un momen…?

Abrió la puerta con un claro mal humor y se quedó anonadada al ver quién estaba presente. Mirándole fijamente con una mano recostada en el marco de la puerta y su sonrisa arrogante de medio lado.

¡¡SASUKE UCHIHA ESTABA EN SU PUERTA!!

Inner: ¡¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ES SASUKE!! ¡¡Y SOY UN DESASTRE!! ¡¡Apenas y estoy algo decente!!

"SASUKE"

El chico le miró de arriba a bajo detallándole en cada aspecto. Y fijando su vista en la manga de su camisa que dejaba a la vista el hombro de la chica y sus cortos shorts que dejaban ver unas largas y bien formadas piernas. Era claro que había estado durmiendo más por que su cabello estaba algo desordenado dándole un toque bastante salvaje que en ves de darle mal aspecto lucía sumamente sexy…

-¿No es a las doce que debería quitársete el encanto? – dijo el Uchiha de forma burlona sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y viendo como esta en cuestión de minutos cambiaba a una de enojo. ¿Por qué le encantaba hacerle enojar?

-¿¿Vienes a fastidiarme?? ¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uchiha??

Sasuke le miraba fijamente… a pesar de que se viera algo desarreglada simplemente se veía hermosa. Sus ojos verdes mostraban un toque decidido ante el reto que le encantaba.

-¿Se te olvidaba acaso que soy tu tutor y que te daré clases? – sonrió de medio lado.

"SAKURA"

-¿Clases? – Sakura le miró extrañada - ¿No dirás que quieres…? No pensarás que me vas a dar clases a estas horas ¿o si? – le miró incrédula.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Problema o asunto? – preguntó como diciendo si-yo-quiero-tu-no-dices-que-no.

¡¡Sasuke piensa que yo haré lo que él quiera pues se equivoca!! Los Nuevos concejos que creé personalmente…

"**Si él se cree la última cocacola del desierto y que todos están derretidas por él… demuéstrale lo contrario. Y aunque estes loca por él… no lo demuestres por que te considerará una más del montón" **

Inner: Pero también dice que debemos interactuar con el objetivo!! ¿Y que mejor forma de interactuar que… (Mirada libidinosa)

¡¡NOOOOOOO!! Adaptarse al primer plan.

Inner: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!! ToT Baka!! ¡¡déjalo que se quedeeeeeeeee!! ¡¡NO HAGAS CASO DE ESO!! ¡¡SAKURA POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!!

-Problema. Por que ahora yo no puedo…

Inner: ¿Cómo que no?! ¡¡Si puedes… SI PUEDES….!! Esta bien… solo acepta que "estudien" juntos… solo ESTUDIAR pero no lo eches!!

"SASUKE"

Sasuke alzó sus cejas bastante sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hiciera lo que él quisiera? Todos hacían aquello que Uchiha Sasuke se le antojara. Si él decía… salta… saltaban… si él decía ladra como perro… ladraban… así de sencillo. ¿Por qué ella no era así? ¿Por qué ella le estaba retando? ¿Por qué que la chica se le resistiera le estaba volviendo loco? Táctica dos del Uchiha… "Si no funciona el habitual yo-hago-lo-que-quiero (que casi siempre funciona) usar la segunda táctica"

-¿segura que no?

"SAKURA"

¿Qué… que está haciendo?...

La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás nerviosa por que el pelinegro se le estaba acercando de una forma peligrosa y con unos ojos que Kami!! Derretiría a cualquiera. Y su voz… su voz había sonado tan sexy… Las piernas de Sakura ya eran de gelatina.

-¿Qué… que haces?

-Quiero comenzar con las clases… - susurró el Uchiha muy cerca de la chica. Esta pudo sentir el aliento rozar con su oído - ¿Quieres?

Inner: (Parecía haber sufrido una insolación ya que estaba más roja que tomate maduro) CLARO QUE QUIERO CLARO QUE QUIERO!!

Pero Sakura ignoró por completo a su inner.

-No – dijo con un murmullo de voz – ya… ya es tarde… quiero que te vayas Uchiha – logró que su voz sonara firme aunque estaba que se desmayaba. Ante esto el Uchiha se detuvo… y no avanzó más a la chica. Esta le miró curiosa y vio que él lucía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima…

"SASUKE"

Era la primera vez que le decían eso… que lo rechazaban totalmente. Que le pedían que se fuera. Frunció su ceño y con un aire de orgullo se volvió, girando sobre sus talones.

-Nos vemos Haruno… - dijo el chico saliendo por su propia cuenta de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

"SAKURA"

La pelirrosa se quedó quieta en el recibidor. Claramente sorprendida por lo que hubo pasado. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?. Reaccionó al momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y subió corriendo hasta su habitación para poder ver como el Uchiha arrancaba su auto y se alejaba del lugar.

¿Sería posible que ya lo hubiera rechazado mucho? ¿Qué ya Sasuke no estuviera interesado en ella solamente por que no fue una chica fácil para él?

Apretó con fuerza las cortinas. Mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sasuke…

"Sasuke" El Sasuke que conoció cuando pequeña no era de la forma como era ahora… el Sasuke que había conocido no podía ser machista. Pero… ¿Qué hubo pasado con ese Sasuke? Si Sasuke lo que quería era una chica que fuera fácil… sinceramente ella no iba a ser fácil para él… por que Sakura deseaba que viera lo diferente que era de las demás…

Sasuke… regresaría… lo sabía… Sasuke no se negaría a un reto. Y ella era un reto… un reto demasiado difícil para el Uchiha. Pero siempre un reto… él… volvería. 

"SASUKE"

El chico arrancó su auto con algo de furia. Ella le había rechazado ya dos veces… Dos veces… pero sabía que ella estaba actuando… lo sabía… pudo sentirlo cuando estaba cerca de ella… pudo sentirle temblar… pero tenía bastante valor para rechazarle, Sakura Haruno… caería en sus brazos… él le volvería loca. Y si lo hacía. Se podría banogrear de que ninguna chica se le resistía. Que Sakura Haruno no se le resistía.

Y luego verían **"quién era la presa de quién"**

"SASUKE Y SAKURA"

-Caerás en mis garras Haruno/Uchiha – ambos chicos susurraron esto decidido.

Aún quedan semanas para poder hacer que él/ella caiga en mis redes… no me rendiré tan fácilmente… Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha no se rendía tan fácilmente. 

CONTINUARÁ…

**Lili: ARIGATO POR SUS COMENTARIOS!! ya ven… no me tardé… por que los comentarios hacen milagros al subir el ánimo de las personas y la inspiración… jejeje. espero que les haya gustado. Me e esforzado en el capi. Por eso terminé más rápido. Agradézco al apoyo que me han brindado. ARiGATO!!**

**Inner: Ya saben… si quieren que continuemos pronto… un comentario no cuesta nada y sube el ánimo… **


	9. Un día de compras agitado

**¡¡OHAYO A TODOS!! bien... he tratado de subir el capi lo más rápido que he podido y... ¡¡aqui esta!! espero que sea de su agrado... **

**al principio esta un poco... subidito de tono. jejeje. dependiendo como lo vea cada quién... jejeje. **

**Inner: al fin me he logrado apoderar de su mente para este capi... y la muy baka no se dio cuenta muajajajajaja muajajajajaja**

**Lili: ¿Que dices? O.ó**

**Capítulo 9. Un día de compras agitado.**

-Mmm… Uchiha… Sasu… no… para… - Sakura tenía sus ojos semiserrados observando un punto en específico del techo. Mientras sentía las suaves caricias que él le ofrecía con sus labios recorriendo su cuello, haciéndole sentir por completo un estremecimiento movió su cuerpo un poco…

El Uchiha le estaba depositando con suavidad suaves besos desde su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja comenzando a morder con una sensualidad nata este lugar en específico.

-¿En serio quieres que pare? – preguntó con su voz ronca por la excitación que sentía al ver a la chica en aquella posición a bajo de él…

-Mmm… si quie… - iba decir que "sí quería" pero al momento sus labios fueron apresados por los del Uchiha quién le besó de forma demandante y agresiva haciendo que su respuesta terminara en la boca de él…

Se separó una vez que se le terminó el aire mientras respiraban de forma entrecortada, con sus labios bastante rojos y las mejillas de la chica igual de sonrojadas. Le miró con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios antes de decirle de forma definitiva:

-Esta vez no dejaré que termines de decirlo… - susurró muy cerca de sus labios - Dime… ¿quieres que pare?

-Ha… - Pero al momento en que le chica hubo a responder un "si" él volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los de él para que no terminara de decirlo.

Su excitación aumentó cuando sintió que ella le correspondía al fin a aquel beso… y una vez separados la muchacha fue quién sonrió.

-Si esto es lo que quieres… pero sabes que tu serás… todo… - la pelirrosa bajó sus manos por el pecho desnudo del muchacho acariciándole sin ningún pudor con una mirada de deseo que le hizo estremecer por completo. Lo deseaba… y su deseo de poseerla ahí mismo aumentó cuando vio sus labios pronunciando la siguiente palabra - mío – luego de decir esto pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo a así de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke abrió sus ojos bastante agitado… encontrándose con que estaba en su habitación… SOLO en su habitación, sin más nadie que él, la cama, el armario y otros artefactos… pero SOLO sin Sakura Haruno… se llevó una mano a su rostro tratando de quitarse la imagen tan excitante que había tenido en sus sueños, casi al instante sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna como si le recordaran de un "pequeño" (no tan pequeño) detalle…

-Kuso…

Susurró al encontrarse con algo que no esperaba. Ya que… no se acordaba ni cuando había tenido el último sueño húmedo con una chica.

Se levantó con cansancio de la cama comenzando a caminar hasta el baño de su habitación para poder aliviar su pequeño (Sasuke: ¿Por qué utilizas la palabra "pequeño"? ¬¬# Lili: Está bien…) su "gran" problema…

Estaba mal… estaba mal si ya deseaba tanto a aquella chica como para causarle tener sueños con ella. Sakura Haruno, debía ser de él. Y eso lo tenía claro… ella era "su presa"

-Sakura Haruno… serás mía…

"SAKURA"

-¡¡Aaaa…. CHU!! – un pequeño estornudo se le escapó a la pelirrosa. Que al momento se llevó una mano a su nariz acariciándosela un poco – espero no enfermarme… - susurró. Había estado limpiando la mesa de la cocina… se había olvidado que estar sola en su casa por un mes no implicaba solamente estar preparando como hacer que el uchiha se volviera loco por ella si no que tenía que encargarse de las compras y de la limpieza de la casa.

Aprovechó el hecho de haberse levantado temprano ese día.

Anotación: Dormir casi toda la tarde y acostarse temprano da como resultado que te levantes temprano y con bastantes energías para llevar a cabo tus tareas…

(Inner lili: No creo eso que dices… Lili: a mi me ha pasado así que se que es cierto… Inner: ¿Y por que Shikamaru siempre está sin energías? ¬¬ Lili: O.ó ¿? Inner: ¿lo ves? xD)

-Bien… ¡¡creo que todo está listo!! – dijo al fin dejando el trapo a un lado y viendo la cocina reluciente de limpieza…

Inner: ¡¡Bien Shannaro!!

¡¡LO HICIMOS EN TIEMPO RECORD!! Y solo nos llevó… miró el reloj.

-¿¿5 horas!! O.O!!

Inner: Si… tiempo record ¬¬ (tono irónico)

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y ¿¿que demonios!!... ¡¡Debía ir a hacer las compras para el almuerzo!!

Corrió hasta su habitación entrando al baño y metiéndose a la ducha saliendo en cuestión de minutos… sacó unos pantalones a la cadera bastante ajustados haciéndole resaltar su trasero de modelo…

Inner: me encanta mi trasero shannaro!! xD

(Lili: Se parece un poquito a mí en ese punto… jejeje. Yo siempre pienso lo mismo. xDDD)

Y una camisa ajustada con mangas largas color rosa que dejaba al descubierto toda la parte de su delgada cintura. Se colocó un cinturón rosa. Y unos zapatos deportivos color negros como el pantalón.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones sueltos al frente. La verdad… su cabello no estaba tan corto… le llegaba exactamente por los hombros por lo cual podía agarrarse una cola.

Abrió la puerta de su casa al momento que tomaba las llaves del auto de su madre de la repisa al lado de la puerta cuando… se sobresaltó de sobre manera al darse cuenta de que alguien ya estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con bastante fijeza sobre su hombro.

-¡¡AAAAAH!! – exclamó dando unos pasos a un lado al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven, su corazón casi y se salía - ¡¡Avisa la próxima vez Uchiha!!

Exclamó con un aire enojado ante la sorpresa del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿te asuste? – preguntó burlón.

-¿tu asustarme? Ja… no me hagas reír… - cerró su puerta con llave tratando de que el Uchiha no notara su nerviosismo.

Inner: ¡¡SHAAAAAA si me asustó!!

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con que el chico le estaba mirando su parte "trasera" con bastante descaro. Se sonrojó bastante.

-Cof… cof… - tosió un poco tratando de llamar su atención – Dime… ¿acaso no habías visto una mujer antes? Se te saldrán los ojos ¿sabías?

Fue su imaginación o Sasuke se sonrojó… No…. Fue su imaginación por que si le hubiera avergonzado no estaría acercándose a ella de aquella forma para acorralarla contra la puerta de su casa. Como lo había hecho el día anterior…

Ya va… procesando…

¡¡SASUKE ME TIENE ACORRALADA DE NUEVO!! ¡¡Kiiiiaaaaaaaaa!! ¿¿Qué HAGO??

Inner: es evidente ¿no?

Si. Cierto…

-Estás violando mi espacio personal ¿sabias? – dijo sonando decidida mirándole con ojos indiferentes y fríos muy parecidos a los suyos.

Inner: ¿Pero que demonios…? ¡¡NO ME REFERÍA QUE BUSCARAS SACÁRTELO DE ENCIMA!!

-Ya es de mañana… no tienes excusa para no empezar con las clases Haruno – sonrió prepotente.

Inner: ¡¡Es verdad no tienes excusa!! ¡¡Así que mueve tu trasero de nuevo a la casa Shannaro!!

Pero Sakura le miró de forma fija. ¿De donde sacaba tantas fuerzas para poder simular lo que en realidad deseaba? ¡¡Ánimo Sakura!! Ignora a tu inner!!

-Pues sí… - exclamó con un hilo de voz estando a punto de flaquear en su decisión - por si no lo has visto… voy saliendo… - con un ágil movimiento pasó por debajo del brazo del Uchiha y se dirigió con rapidez al garaje y lo apuntó con su llavero para que este se abriera automáticamente dejando ver el auto de su madre.

"SASUKE"

La sangre le hirvió por el enojo y sintió que estallaría en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía? No le dejaría de nuevo… no le rechazaría de nuevo… había ido hasta allá para enseñarle "Economía" a la chica esa… (Lili: ¬¬ si claro…- irónica-) y le iba a enseñar así fuera lo último que hiciera… se dirigió con rapidez a donde ella estaba al momento de verle entrar al auto.

-Maldita sea Haruno… - Sasuke impidió que la chica cerrara la puerta de su auto una vez que estaba dentro de él, y la pelirrosa frunció el ceño al mirarle por aquel gesto – Estoy aquí para enseñarte – le miró ahora con el ceño fruncido totalmente furioso - ¡¡Y no me iré hasta que no termine de darte las malditas clases primarias!! Así que no te irás de aquí hasta que yo no termine.

"SAKURA"

-Y tu escucha esto Uchiha… - le miró con furia. No iba a dejar que le controlase. No como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con todas.

**"Análisis por Sakura:**

**Demuéstrale que tu eres una reina, y si quiere estar contigo deberá tratarte como tal… como una persona de su mismo nivel, no como una sirviente que hará lo que él quiera cuando él quiera…" **

-Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para almuerzo y al menos que tu quieras acompañarme a hacer las compras te tendrás que quedar esperando hasta que yo regrese…

¡¡SI!! Con esto se callará y hará lo que yo diga… ¡¡jane!!

Inner: Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto ¿ne? (dijo algo triste)

-Perfecto… - Sasuke sonrió prepotente – Iré contigo…

-¿Eh?

Inner: ¿Ah? O.ó

Sakura parecía haber sufrido un shock…

Inner: ¿Qué… que dijo? (anonadada) creo que no escuché bien.

-Que iré contigo… - volvió a repetir sonriendo de forma arrogante – tú lo has dicho… quiero acompañarte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

Inner: ¡¡YEEEEEEAH!! ¡¡QUIERE ACOMPAÑARME!! ¡¡QUIERE ACOMPAÑARME!! ¡¡UUUUUUUUUUUH!!

Su Inner estaba haciendo rumba en su cabeza. Mientras que la Sakura de afuera lucía aún con una expresión impresionada en su rostro.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – parecía atónita.

-Por supuesto Haruno…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que esta respondiera…

-Está bien… pero con una condición.

La chica le miró fijamente y él sonrió.

--

Conducía de camino al supermercado aún con el corazón latiendo a mil.

No podía creer que él se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla… aunque… no se tomó muy bien la condición que le impuso.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor el auto que le seguía y sonrió un poco.

"-Irás en tu auto y yo en el mío. Esa es la condición.

El chico le miró incrédulo.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿o si? – dijo burlón.

-estoy hablando en serio, tómalo o déjalo…

El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido"

Y aceptó. Era demasiada tentación eso de tenerlo en el mismo auto en un espacio tan estrecho. Y con su inner pensando toda clase de cosas pervertidas… no deseaba arriesgarse.

"SASUKE"

No se como lo hizo… si ella tenía un poder de convencimiento que hace que uno diga que sí… o si los dioses le dieron ese don para convencer a los demás para hacer lo que a ella le diera la gana… O que otra cosa… pero él siempre hubo creido que él era el único capas de hacer que las personas aceptaran hacer lo que el quisiera.

Pero no… allí estaba ELLA, y en tan solo una semana le había convencido de hacer todas aquellas locuras solo por estar cerca de ella… ¿Qué le hubo hecho? Lo había hechizado?

Maldición… era imposible que esa chica estuviera ganando… él debía ganar.

Vio como se detenía en un supermercado y él hizo lo mismo. Debía hacer que ella se volviera loca por él. Que ella dijera que lo que más quería era estar con él.

--

"SAKURA"

Está bien… esto es lo más extraño que me hubiera pasado en la vida pero al mismo tiempo… se siente tan bien estar a su lado… Y creía que podía ser imposible pero estar con Sasuke, podía hacer que toda la atención no solo de los chicos si no de las chicas se fijaran en ellos. Las chicas le miraban con envidia… y la pelirrosa estaba feliz por que se daba cuenta de que el Uchiha solo le miraba a ella… sin prestar atención en las demás. ¿quién diría que ella alguna vez podría tener toda la atención del uchiha? Aunque… eso era lo único que hacía… no le ayudaba a buscar nada… solo le miraba y seguía con sus manos en sus bolsillos en su pose sexy-made-in-Uchiha pero nada más…

-Pimienta… Pimienta… - estaba comprando los condimentos y veía a su alrededor buscándolo pero… - Demonios Uchiha al menos ayúdame a buscar algo. ¬¬# - le miró con una venita en su frente.

-Te dije que te acompañaría… no que te ayudaría… - contestó sin inmutarse.

-Eres un… ¬¬# - aparecían más venitas en su frente mientras se dirigía con paso amenazante hacia el Uchiha que se preparaba por si la chica quería hacerle algo pero… - ¡¡ah!! ¡¡Aquí está la pimienta!!

Dijo tomando el condimento del estante que estaba tras el chico. A este le resbaló una gotaza por la frente al ver como esta continuaba buscando las cosas en su lista…

Salieron de ese local. Con unas cuantas bolsas que la pelirrosa "obligó" al Uchiha a cargar, después de una larga discusión que le recordó al chico que él era el hombre y por lo tanto ella la dulce dama inocente… (el pelinegro estaba dudando esto) haciendo que varias personas volvieran a mirarles y que el chico aceptara cargar con las bolsas… (no le quedaba de otra) y Con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño de ojo de la cajera que iba dirigido exclusivamente a su novio… digo Sasuke… y que enojó bastante a la pelirrosa.

Tanto que se apresuró a entrar a otra tienda con el chico siguiéndole.

Inner: ¿Es que por que todo el mundo tiene que verlo? Si… es guapo… si… y llama la atención pero… ¿¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE SER TAN SEXY Y ATRACTIVO Y GUAPO Y…!!

-¿Qué pasa Haruno? ¿Acaso No habías visto a un chico antes?... – escuchar casi las mismas palabras que había dicho anteriormente salir de los labios del Uchiha de aquella manera con ese tono burlón le hizo ponerse roja como tomate maduro…

Kuso!! Se dio cuenta!!

-No me hagas reír Uchiha… Ni que te estuviera viendo a ti solo veía…

Haz una observación inteligente Sakura.

-¡¡Que hay descuento en estos productos…!! – exclamó al fijarse en una crema que fue lo primero que vio y lo tomó sin siquiera pensárselo.

-"¿crema para cayos?" – leyó Sasuke mirando otra de las cremas.

Sakura al momento se puso roja como un rábano y dejó el objeto de nuevo en donde estaba.

Inner: ¡¡Muy inteligente!! (Sarcasmo)

-No… no… no sabía… yo no… me equivoqué… - exclamó nerviosa la pelirrosa negando con ambas manos – pensé que era… pensé que… ¡¡NO TE RÍAS DEMONIOS!!

-Jajajajaajajajajaajajaja – solo se escuchó la risa burlona del chico.

Sasuke se estaba riendo… nunca le había visto reír de aquella manera. Le encantaba que se riera… pero… ¡¡NO QUE SE RIERA DE ELLA!!

-Pero Haruno mira… si compras dos te dan un descuento del 40 es una ganga!! Jajajajajajaja – siguió riéndose y Sakura estaba que echaba humos.

Inner: ¡¡NO SE BURLAR REIR DE NOSOTRAS SHAAAAAA!! NO CON LA NUEVA SAKURA… VENGANZA… ASÍ SERA SASUKE!!

tendré que anotar una nueva sección en la libreta... tal vez le ponga como nombre... **"Si quieres vengarte de tu objetivo**..." o... **"La mejor forma de vengarte del Uchiha-engreído**" o... "**Formas para torturar a tu objetivo si es un baka como Sasuke"...** si... me gusta. ahora a pensar que sería mejor para pisatoarle el orgullo.

Sakura le dejó solo mientras se iba al otro lado con el orgullo pisoteado. Pero se vengaría… se vengaría, lo haría…

Y vio el momento exacto cuando vio que… en aquel lugar habían unas cuantas chicas que estaban viendo a Sasuke como si este fuera una estrella de cine… Y el Uchiha solo sonrió con el orgullo por los cielos… pero esto acabaría… acabaría por que…

Sakura sonrió. La venganza era dulce. No creía que pudiera hacer esto pero lo haría.

**"Hay una cosa que a los hombres les duele más que cualquier otra cosa... un golpe bajo para ellos..."**

Sonrió

-Amoooooor… - la voz de Sakura sonó melosa y tomando a Sasuke del brazo lo jaló hasta llegar a una repisa. Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa como si esta hubiera sufrido un golpe en la cabeza… ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? -¿No crees que esto sería lo que deberíamos comprar para tu… "Pequeño" problema?

Sasuke no comprendía lo que la pelirrosa decía…

-¿De que rayos estás hablan…? OoO – se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta lo que la chica estaba señalando en la repisa… y un tic se le formó en su ojo al ver un frasco donde se veía claramente que decía "estimulantes"

Inner: Eso es... ¡¡la forma de meterse con el "orgullo" de un hombre!! muajajajajaja

-creo que deberíamos comprarlo – dijo seriamente la chica como pensándolo.

Sasuke vio de reojo al grupo de chicas que estaban ahora murmurando con rapidez entre ellas sin dejar de mirarlos. Pero ahora tenían sus manos en su boca como si no creyeran lo que la pelirrosa decía.

-¡¡Qué DICES?? ¡¡ESTÁS LOCA O QUE?? ¡¡NI QUE A MI ME HICIERA FALTA!! - exclamó enojado con humos saliendo de sus orejas.

-Ah… ya amor… - decía una Sakura comprensiva – no tienes por que avergonzarte recuerda lo que dijo el médico un 25 de los hombres presentan esa serie de problemas…

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse mientras se iban del local.

"SASUKE"

-¡¡Eso es mentira!! ¡¡maldición!! – Le miraba como si quisiera matarla. Mientras Sakura sonreía prepotente y le miraba como diciendo "Te-buscaste-meter-con-migo"

"No sakura… tu te estás-buscando-meter-conmigo" Pensó el Uchiha con aire de reto. Cuando le ocurría un plan… o una venganza.

Ya había llegado bastante lejos… bastante lejos… al meterse con él de aquella forma. Al pisotearle el orgullo de aquella manera, a meterse con su… hombría… eso si no se lo perdonaría pero ya habría tiempo para vengarse y ya sabía como…

Solo tendría que… esperar. El momento llegaría. y cuando estaban en el siguiente local… donde la chica compraría accesorios de limpieza el muchacho vio que al fin se habían quedado solos excepto por el que atendía el local que estaba buscando lo que la chica le había pedido…

-Mira Haruno… - la chica se tensó un poco al sentir la voz del muchacho en su oído – no digas nada solo escucha… No sé como pero creo que… me estás comenzando a gustar y mucho…

"SAKURA"

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo? – la chica también se encontraba hablando en susurros.

-Lo que oyes… eres… diferente a las demás… eres… increíble… - susurró. Se había colocado tras de ella mientras recorría con lentitud su cuello pero sin siquiera tocarlo solo haciendo que ella sintiera su aliento y que se estremeciera.

-No… no hagas… eso… - era conciente que estaban en un lugar público y que ella estaba arrinconada con la repisa pero no sabía por que… pero no podía alejarse ni alejarlo. Podía ser el hecho que él estuviera usando esas palabras en un tono tan sexy.

-Eres increíble… bellísima… inteligente… y muy diferente a las demás… - seguía hablando a su oído mientras la chica estaba que se derretía por sus palabras. Escucharlo a él decir todo eso era tan… - te quiero… Sakura… - y cerró sus ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él con esa intensidad. ¿Cómo se podía escuchar tan bien?

-Señorita… Señorita… ¡¡señorita!!

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el hombre que le estaba atendiendo. Y que Sasuke ya se había ido… ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba en ese estado de shock?

-¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó el gerente extrañado haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Nada gracias… - tomó las bolsas con sus cosas. Pagó y salió del local. Sasuke le esperaba afuera con una sonrisa burlona. Que decía claramente "Eres-como-todas-lo-ves?"

¡¡Estaba jugando?! Todo fue un juego?? MALDITO UCHIHA!!

Pasó por su lado a paso enojado siendo seguida por el chico.

-¡¡No me sigas!! ¡¡Me voy sola a MI casa!! – exclamó furiosa una vez llegar al estacionamiento…

-¿Sola a tu casa? Pues lamento decirte que vas a ir conmigo por que tenemos una clase pendiente…

-¡¡NO LO HARÁS!! ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!!

-Oh vamos… no pensaste que hablaba en serio o si??

Sakura no respondió y se giró.

-¡¡LÁRGATE!! No estoy de humor para estudiar!!

-¿Qué me vaya? Pues está bien… me llevo todo esto entonces…

-O.ó – la pelirrosa miró que aún tenía la mitad de las cosas que había comprado.-¡¡IE!! – exclamó deteniéndole – déjame eso!! ¡¡Eso es mío!!

-Yo lo llevo a tu casa… - contestó astuto… - nos vemos allá… - subió a su auto y arrancó.

Maldición. La chica tuvo que subir y seguirlo.

--

Sasuke Uchiha… le miró. Ya estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándole… no tuvo más opción que abrirle y dejarlo pasar. Dejó las cosas en la mesa.

-Comencemos… - el chico miró fijamente a la Haruno que le miró furiosa pero le vio sacar un cuaderno con apuntes, sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y abrir su cuaderno en un punto… - ¿Te vas a sentar? Quiero terminar con esto…

La chica se sentó a mala gana en el asiento y le miró con un "Te-odio"

Inner: ¡¡SHAAAAAA!! ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?

Si hubiera sabido que era tan insoportable… Kuso!!

El chico explicaba los primero ejercicios y la chica entendía perfectamente… claro ya había estado practicando. Aunque nunca en su vida hubiera visto aquella materia sabía algo. Ella complementaba algunas cosas que decía el chico el cual lucía claramente sorprendido y ella al fin sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. La chica le dijo que quería hacer el almuerzo. En otras palabras que se largara. Y el chico sonrió burlón. Aún estaba resentida por lo que hubo pasado. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda… - dijo la chica sonriendo de forma orgullosa de sí misma.

-Si lo necesitas… aún no entiendes todo… - comentó el chico superior.

-puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda… - contestó orgullosa.

Inner: ¿Bromeas? ¿sabes… que a pesar que sea así… es Sasuke? Y que aún estás loca por él??

Cállate.

-¿Puedes hacerlo sin ayuda? – el Uchiha se acercó un poco más a ella..

-Así es… - ella hizo lo mismo acercándose un poco más quedando a un palmo de distancia.

-Pero creo que para "otras cosas" si necesitas ayuda… - esto lo dijo de una forma bastante sensual. Acercándose más a ella… y recordando de una forma fugas el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Se cruzó con los ojos de la chica y sintió una ola de excitación recorrerlo.

-¿Eso te parece?

-Si, y yo voy a enseñarte… - contestó el Uchiha tomando a la chica por la cintura.

-¿Seguro que me enseñarás? – preguntó coqueta mientras sonreía pícara - ¿Estás seguro que yo no te enseñaré a ti Uchiha?

El chico se acercó más a sus labios hasta quedar a un palmo hizo que la chica se estremeciera un poco y él sonrió de medio lado al sentirlo.

-¿Qué podrías enseñarme tú?

-Mmm… algo muy fácil… - susurró la chica comenzando a acariciar el torso del joven con sus blancas y suaves manos por encima de la camisa haciendo que él fuera el que esta vez temblara. Recordaba el sueño y no quería admitirlo pero ella le estaba descontrolando… se fijó en sus labios rosas que se movían de forma bastante sensual como incitándolo a ser besados.

-¿quieres saber? – esto lo preguntó en un susurro. Él aún no le soltaba de la cintura y sintió como de pronto la chica le jalaba de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella pero que al mismo tiempo ella se alejaba un poco de él.

-Hai… - contestó casi sin voz.

-Voy a enseñarte… lo que es el "rechazo" Uchiha – Soltó la camisa del chico y se alejó separándose por completo de él. Dio unos pasos atrás y susurró un – Estamos a mano Sasuke… - y cerró la puerta dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido.

Dijo el nombre del chico tal y como él le había dicho el de ella. En el mismo tono. Sasuke sonrió. Era… divertido encontrarse con una chica así…

CONTINUARÁ…

**EL RINCON DE LILI!!**

**Sobre el capi... jejeje. eso de... el orgullo de un hombre... no se si sea real con todos los hombres... pero al menos sí con los que he visto en películas y según lo que me han dicho... quise probarlo en este capi. jejeje. **

**(Sorry a los hombres que leen...) pero la verdad este fic es algo.. (Solo un poquito) feminista. **

**Inner**: **Lili es bastante feminista... si la ubieran visto de pequeña... se ponía a discutir con los chicos diciendo que las niñas eran mejores... ¬¬ **

**Lili: Pero ya he cambiado... digo que las chicas son mejores... pero por muy poco. jejeje... aunque digo ahora... la verdad creo que estamos bastante parejos y lo que no tiene uno lo tiene el otro... **

**Inner: ¬¬ eso es obvio ¿ne? **

**Lili: jejeje... si. Pero bueno... ustedes me entienden... no, mejor. los dejos por que si nos ponemos a analizar esto no termino... jejeje. **

**Bye!! ojala les haya gustado... actualizo quizas... el viernes!! arigato por leer!!**


	10. Sabaku no Temari

**Inner: Que felicidad!! les esta gustando la historia!! si!! si!!**

**Lili: ¿Podrías controlarte por favor!! Me pones en verguenza... **

**Inner: cof... cof... está bien... ¡¡pero ya tengo 130 comentarios!! que felicidad!! les gusta!! **

**Lili: ¬¬... no tiene remedio... bien... como tengo cosas que decirles sobre el capi pos aqui va... En primera... no es tan movido el capi... pero si es bastante importante para los demás... y si le prestan algo de atención se darán cuenta de lo que va a pasar más adelante... hay cosas ocultas así que PENDIENTE...  
en Segunda... como hemos visto tanto de Sasu y Saku... y pos... me han pedido que haga de otras parejas, especialmente de hina naru... pues quiero decirles que SI VA A VER HINAxNARU... pero no en este capi... jejeje...  
Tercero: este capi va a a estar desde el punto de vista de mi tercera persona favorita MUJER de shippuden... por supuesto que es la grandiosa TEMARI-SAMA!! (Mi favorita numero UNO la verdad es Hinata... y la segunda SAKURA) y está un poco desde su punto de vista... ustedes verán cual es la pareja de la chica (que resultara algo obvio pero tal vez no sea lo que parezca jejeje)  
Cuarto: Más adelante hablare de las otras parejas... es decir... HINAxNARU... y habra tambien... NejixTenten y GaaraxXXXX (Es secreto debe ser por que ni yo se quién es...)  
QUINTO: ¡¡GRACIAS POR LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y EN ESPECIAL LAS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE!! ARIGATO!!**

**AHORA SI...**

Capítulo 10. SABAKU NO TEMARI.  


Se dejó caer, totalmente agotada, en la silla, después de estar por dos horas parada mostrando ropas y conjuntos a un grupo de jóvenes era justo que descansara en la tras tienda del local. El lugar era como una pequeña sala, que contaba con una mini nevera, unos muebles tapizados y una mesa en el centro, iluminado con un una clara luz... aquel era el lugar donde los trabajadores de la tienda descansaban… aunque en el fondo se podían divisar grandes estantes repletos de bolsas y paquetes con mercancía de ropa nueva…

Lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a mirar sus zapatos… unas mayas de araña cubrían sus piernas… sonrió un poco… como estaba acostumbrada a usar ese estilo que a veces le confundían con una "emo", sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en su muñeca izquierda donde brillaba una pulsera de plata con una pequeña placa donde se leía perfectamente los nombres de "ShikaxTema" "te amaréxsiempre" un aire de melancolía se formó a su alrededor y de inmediato sacó su móvil del bolsillo… marcó el número de memoria y dejó que repicara hasta que alguien contestó.

-Buenos días, habla al teléfono de Shikamaru-sama ¿En que puedo servirle? – contestó la voz de una mujer… a Temari esto le molestó un poco y en seguida lo hizo notar.

-¿Cuándo demonios Shikamaru va a tener su móvil? – preguntó no tan enojada pero si un poco fastidiada ante este hecho.

-Oh… Temari-sama… lo siento… es que el señor está en una reunión y me pidió que…

-No importa Melin – le cortó la rubia sonando resignada – ¿Dices que Shika está en una reunión?

-Así es…

-Bueno… supongo que… si el señor Shikamaru logra estar alguna vez en su vida libre… - esto lo dijo con algo de enojo, pero luego suspiró volviendo a un tono más tranquilo - ¿podrías decirle que su "abandonada novia" le llamó?

-De acuerdo señorita…

-Arigato – susurró.

Pulsó el botón de colgar mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás en el mueble cayendo por completo hundida en este… mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en el vacío tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

Sabía que Shikamaru tenía ocupaciones que cumplir pero…

-Idiota… - murmuró mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco – dos meses… es mucho…

-¡¡Temari…!! – escuchó que le llamaban. Volvió su vista tratando de que no se notara que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a su compañera de trabajo.

-Ven…

-¿Cómo que vaya? – frunció el ceño - Si apenas y acaba de empezar mi descanso…

La joven en seguida negó.

-Quiero decir que te están buscando…

¿buscando?... ¿pero quién demonios…? Dijo que la fueran a buscar a las cuatro y apenas y eran la una…

Salió con aire enojado del salón. No estaba de humor para atender a nadie… pero al divisar a la persona quién le buscaba su expresión cambio de inmediato y sonrió.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó al distinguir la cabellera pelirrosa que se agitó con el viento a la chica volverse para ver a su amiga rubia.

-¡¡Hola Temari!! – saludó sonriendo. Al momento la rubia se acercó a ella abrazándole como si se tratara de una buena amiga.

-¡¡Que sorpresa!! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a comprar más? - preguntó la chica mirando a la pelirrosa fijamente – por que no creo que necesites más ayuda niña!! Te ves genial!!

Sakura sonrió abiertamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Ie… no es eso… - negó - me dijiste que fuéramos amigas... Y las amigas se visitan… ¿A que hora sales de tu turno para que vayamos a comer algo? ¡¡Yo invito!!

--

"SAKURA"

Luego de ir al odontólogo en la mañana, para su limpieza, decidió ir a visitar a su nueva amiga Temari, quién le dijo que fueran amigas… no podía rechazar su invitación de amistad y más por que le hubo ayudado a vestir bien… si no fuera por ella aún estaría vistiendo de aquella manera.

Se bajó del auto. Y caminó hasta los supermercados. Fue hasta la tienda, entró y trató de buscar con su mirada a la rubia pero esta no estaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – una joven de cabello negro y corto se acercó a donde ella estaba.

-Hai… ¿está Temari? – preguntó dejando que la chica le mirara sin comprender…

-¿Disculpa?

-Busco a Temari ¿Está? – volvió a decir.

-Ah… si – la pelinegra siguió mirándole sin comprender y fue hasta la trastienda… un minuto después escuchó la voz de Temari:

-¿Sakura?

Se volvió para verle y sonrió.

-¡¡Hola Temari!! – correspondió a su abrazo…

--

Pudo notar un aire de tristeza en sus rasgos del rostro. Pero al momento pensó que tan solo era su imaginación por que la chica había comenzado a hablar bastante animada sobre lo que había hecho aquel día. Es que sinceramente parecía que se conocieran desde hace ya años… por que se hablaban con bastante confianza… Comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la chica como ¿en donde estudiaba?

-En el instituto Konoha – contestó la pelirrosa - ¿la conoces?

-¡Por supuesto! Mi hermano va allí… – contestó bastante animada la chica sonriendo pero continuó hablando. La pelirrosa le miró interesada iba a preguntarle quien era su hermano - yo estudié allí hace algunos años… recuerdo que la última vez que fui fue a hacer una entrevista al subdirector, hace un año si más no recuerdo… - entraron al local, ordenaron y se sentaron en unas mesas - esa fue una de las tesis que tuve que entregar para la uni para poder pasar el sexto semestre… huy… sinceramente… el nuevo subdirector da escalofríos…

-Si… es verdad – aceptó la chica recordando la imagen del subdirector. Orochimaru.  
-Aquí tienen – el chico les llevó las malteadas a las mesas se les quedó mirando con cara de picardía. Y con descaro observó a ambas chicas pero Sakura no le prestó la más mínima atención, aún se le había quedado la pregunta en mente así que comenzó a formularla… (El chico n tuvo más remedio que irse al ver que no podría llamar su atención)

-Oye Temari… ¿Quién es tu herma…? - comenzó a decir pero…

Un momento… procesando la información…

-O.O!! ¡¡DIJISTE SEXTO SEMESTRE?! – la pregunta salió de pronto al haber analizado lo dicho por la chica - ¿En que año estás? Digo… - le miró sorprendida - ¿Cuándo años tienes?

Temari sonrió abiertamente antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – preguntó.

-¿19? ¿20?

Temari sonrió.

-pronto cumpliré 22.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida.

-¿En verdad? Pero… si no… yo pensé que…

-Me dicen que parezco una adolescente aún… - continuó hablando la rubia dando un sorbo a su malteada de frutas – pero creo que es por esta ropa que uso… sinceramente aún me siento de 19… - guiñó un ojo divertida y sacó su lengua – voy en el octavo semestre el próximo año me gradúo…

-¿Y que estudias?

-Periodismo… - contestó la chica sonriente. La pelirrosa estaba totalmente sorprendida. Siguieron hablando de forma animada hasta que Temari preguntó algo que hizo poner nerviosa a la Haruno.

-Y dime… ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta semana? – preguntó afincando su barbilla en su muñeca. La pelirrosa se removió un poco.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó como si no entendiera.

-Me refiero a si… pudiste llamar la atención de quién querías…

Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

-Dime… la ropa funcionó? – preguntó interesada.

-Ah… pues… etto… - susurró bajando su mirada – digamos que… esta semana ha sido un tanto extraña… y que nada ha sido como lo esperaba… es más… ni yo he sido… YO

-Mmm… complicado… ¿Te explicarías mejor con eso? – pidió la rubia.

-Pues… pensé que el chico que me gusta era… agradable… pero resulta ser que… es un tanto…

-¿…Idiota? – completó la rubia algo divertida – Sakura-chan… los chicos pueden ser algo idiotas cuando se trata de convivir con chicas… tal vez si le dieras algo de tiempo…

-Es que… no es solo él… digamos que… yo también me he comportado un poco… - ¿Cómo decirlo? – extrovertida – susurró bajito. Temari enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó dudosa.

-¡¡Nada malo!! – contestó de inmediato al ver la mirada dudosa de la rubia – es solo que… pues… cuando estoy frente a él no se por que pero… parece que me convierto en una persona más extrovertida. No se por que me causa eso… es que… si lo vieras Temari, - se puso firme y habló un poquito más decidida que antes al recordar la imagen del Uchiha y lo que había pasado - resulta ser a veces tan insoportable que provoca bajarle el ego y… - hizo unas señas con su puño como diciendo "aplastarlo" "machacarlo" – pero al mismo tiempo… resulta ser… tan… capas de hacer que uno quiera lanzársele en sima y comérselo… ¡¡No se como puede existir un hombre así!!

-¡¡Vaya!! – exclamó Temari impresionada alzando sus cejas – si existe un hombre así capas de hacerte cambiar de una personalidad a la otra es por que… wow… Dime… ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura dudó un poco…

-Vamos Sakura… puedes decirme… ¿Quién es? - Temari al momento se llevó el pitillo a sus labios para poder tomar de la malteada dando un sorbo…

-Está bien… se llama… Sasuke…

-Cof… cof… cof… - todo fue bastante rápido al momento Temari estaba tosiendo por que se estaba ahogando con la bebida. Sakura se levantó de su puesto de inmediato y fue a ayudar a la chica dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada. Había muchos que volvieron a mirarles tratando de saber que ocurría. La rubia asintió a la chica y la detuvo para que no se siguiera preocupando… le miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creérselo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿es el que…? – parecía totalmente atónita por la información - ¿de verdad?...

Sakura miró a su alrededor un tanto apenada por la atención que estaban llamando…

-¿podrías no decirlo tan fuerte? – pidió con un hilo de voz a lo que la chica asintió pero también sacó su teléfono y buscó con rapidez un número.

Sakura le miró impresionada mientras le veía hablar con alguien.

-¿Ikari Podrías remplazarme en lo que resta de mi turno hasta las cuatro? – pidió – prometo que te lo repondré…

Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ok. Arigato… - colgó y miró de nuevo a la pelirrosa con una mirada fija y decidida – ahora… - se levantó de su asiento he hizo que la chica se sentara de nuevo en donde había estado. Volvió a su asiento y le miró fijamente - por favor… dime TODO lo que pasó… quiero saber como fue…

-Pero es algo largo de contar… - fue lo único que logró decir la pelirrosa pero la chica sonrió.

-Pues tenemos toda la tarde de sobra… - dijo animada - ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Chico!! ¿podrías traernos otras dos bebidas más de las mismas? – pidió con una sonrisa – esta vez… yo pago todo… - fue lo que dijo a Sakura una vez volverle a mirar – y ahora… desde el principio…

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Ese iba a hacer una tarde laaaaaaarga.

--

Dos horas después y seis vasos de malteadas y dos helados… Sakura seguía diciendo con lujos de detalles lo que había pasado en toda aquella semana… más que todo por que la rubia quiso que le contara hasta las palabras que habían dicho… las miradas el comportamiento… TODO… y a cada respuesta que decía la joven que le dio al Uchiha Temari abría sus ojos impresionada y su boca ligeramente… diciendo palabras como: "¿En serio?... y ¿Dijo eso?... no puedo creer que… de verdad?"

Y la rubia se partió de la risa cuando la chica le dijo la broma que le había jugado el día anterior a Sasuke.

Temari ya iba por una torta de chocolate… (Lili: mier… van a engordar si siguen así)

Pero la cucharilla se quedó de nuevo a medio camino al escuchar como la chica dijo lo último que había ocurrido…

-¿Le dijiste que ibas a enseñarle que era el "rechazo"? O.o – parecía haber sufrido un shock… - ¿y él que dijo?

-Nada… le cerré la puerta en la cara y le dije que estamos a mano…

Duraron un minuto completo en silencio… lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido que hacía Sakura al terminar de tomar su malteada.

-Extraño… - susurró Temari por fin reventando el silencio entre ambas – es extraño el comportamiento que tuvo sasuke…

Ante esto la pelirrosa se recordó lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Tú… tu conoces a Sasuke?

-Conozco a los Uchiha desde prácticamente siempre – contestó Temari sonriendo un poco melancólica – Todos los Uchiha son prácticamente iguales de orgullosos y por supuesto que Sasuke es igual… y que… se haya aguantado todo eso que has hecho… es decir… prácticamente le has rechazado tres veces… ¡¡TRES VECES!! Has hecho… historia niña!!

Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

-No es para tanto… - susurró.

-Si Sasuke se ha aguantado tanto es por que… le interesas… - contestó haciendo que la Haruno subiera su mirada a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – preguntó algo entusiasta pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la chica estaba seria.

-Pero… no te confíes… - se removió un poco en su asiento y con la cucharita comenzó a remover un poco su torta de chocolate – conozco a los Uchiha… y se hasta donde son capaces de llegar cuando se proponen obtener algo… y… la verdad tal vez con Sasuke no se pueda…

Las palabras le incomodaron algo a la Haruno especialmente por que esto sonaba como si ella hubiera sufrido "algo" por parte de ellos…

-Hablas como si los "Uchiha" fueran una familia "peligrosa" o algo así… - sonrió un poco tratando como de encontrarle el chiste a la cosa pero Temari no sonrió. Se quedó de nuevo como si estuviera pensando que decir como para no asustarla.

-No son una familia "Peligrosa" – contestó con voz firme. Era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta seriedad – Pero si bastante respetable y de alta sociedad… mi familia tienen negocios con ellos desde hace años… creo que unos treinta años ya… son socios y… prácticamente están algo unidos… es decir… les gustan… eh… elegir el futuro de sus descendientes… pero tal vez con Sasuke no…

-¿De que hablas?

Temari le miró de soslayo, pero de pronto sonrió tranquila.

-Algún día te lo diré… es algo que… no es… pues… Sasuke y yo no nos congeniamos mucho después de lo que pasó con…

Temari lucía sumamente incómoda.

-No sería agradable hablar de esto ahora… tal vez… dentro de un tiempo te diga…

Sakura le miró sin comprender pero al momento comenzó a atar cabos…

-Temari… no me digas que tu… y Sasuke… son… fueron… ¿novios? – lo dijo de forma dudosa.

Temari abrió sus ojos sorprendida… tal vez por que la chica si hubo acertado lo dicho. Pero luego contestó.

-No… no… por supuesto que no…

Lo dijo algo dudosa por lo que Sakura le miró incrédula.

-Sakura… yo tengo 22 y Sasuke 17… lo conozco desde siempre pero… no estamos saliendo ni nada…

Sakura aún lucía algo dudosa… ¿Por qué entonces tal reacción? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras…? "Sasuke y yo no nos congeniamos mucho después de lo que pasó con…" ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Mira Sakura… - estiró su mano para que la chica viera su pulsera – mi novio se llama Shikamaru y lo amo. Te aseguro que no me siento ni un poco atraída por Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

-¿Shikamaru? No me habías dicho que tenías novio…

-No habíamos llegado hasta ese punto de la conversación – sonrió la chica aunque Sakura notó de nuevo esos rasgos tristes…

-¿Pasa algo? – ladeó un poco su cabeza. Olvidándose por completo de lo de Sasuke y preocupándose por la chica.

-¿Eh?... no… no pasa nada – sonrió - ¿Damos una vuelta?

Preguntó levantándose.

Salieron del local. Ahora era el turno de la pelirrosa para preguntar y al momento comenzó con el interrogatorio. Tratando de no tocar el tema de Sasuke ni el novio de la chica ya que al parecer le incomodaban.

-¿Dónde vives? – preguntó de pronto.

-Pues en mi casa… - contestó Temari burlona. Y comenzando a reír… al momento se calmó y contestó más tranquila – vivo en un apartamento en la avenida "keshiki"

-¿apartamento? – preguntó aturdida había creído que Temari… de la forma que había hablado de los negocios familiares y esas cosas eran una familia adinerada… pero vivían en un apartamento?

Temari pareció haber leído sus pensamientos por que contestó.

-Me fui de mi casa hace tres años y medio… un poco después de cumplir los dieciocho…

-¿Por qué?... – la pregunta salió sin proponérselo.

Temari sonrió.

-Por que… no se… me sentía un… tanto agobiada… en mi familia parece que todo nos lo tienen controlado… es decir… yo quería dedicarme a estudiar periodismo y mis padres que me hiciera cargo de las empresas familiares. Como soy la mayor… y pues… muchas cosas más que pasaron y… decidí ganarme la vida por mi cuenta… pero se me iba a hacer imposible por mi misma y… pues… tuve que aceptar algo de dinero de mi herencia para poder pagar los estudios… es decir que hasta que no cancele el dinero a mis padres, prácticamente estoy atada a ellos.

Sakura le miró de reojo claramente sorprendida. La vida de Temari era bastante complicada podría decirlo.

-No me sorprendería de un momento a otro que mi padre llegara tratando de someterme para hacer algo que no quiero… me falta poco para pagar el apartamento por completo con mi dinero y que sea mío – dijo de pronto como si se recordara de algo que le diera ánimo.

-¿Dijiste avenida "keshiki"? – parecía que Sakura acabara de caer en esa cuenta. Temari asintió - ¡¡Pero si eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad!!

-Por eso le pido a mi hermano que me venga a buscar… - contestó con naturalidad la chica.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano Temari? – preguntó extrañada.

-¡¡Temari!! – la voz de un chico llamó su atención. Al momento ambas chicas se volvieron a Sakura pudo ver a un pelirrojo acercarse. Este se detuvo a su frente mirando a la rubia.

-Te estaba esperando abajo… hace treinta minutos que tuviste que haber bajado… - dijo tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Gomen ne… Gaa-chan… es que me quedé hablando y… se me fue el tiempo… - contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Sakura los miró extrañada…

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así…

-¿gaa-chan? Siempre te he dicho así… ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿eh?... – la chica le trataba con bastante cariño y confianza.

Sakura aún los miraba extrañada pero esta vez con un tic en uno de sus ojos…

-No me digas así… ¬¬#... – el chico cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta con un tic en los ojos y mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿el niño está bravo? ¿lo estás? ¿Qué te pasó Gaa-chan? – la chica había comenzado a hacerle piques en los brazos.

-¡¡Ya dejalo quieres?? – exclamó con varias venas en su frente.

-Eh…? ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

Como si fuera la primera vez que Gaara se percatara de la presencia de la joven se giró para verla. La chica lucía atónita aún…

-¿Us… ustedes…? Son… - preguntó aturdida.

-No… no somos gemelos… no los dicen mucho… se que somos idénticos… pero no…

Gaara miró a Temari como si esta estuviera loca. ¿En que exactamente eran idénticos?

-Supongo que ya se conocerán… - dijo temari recordando los directos contactos que había tenido la pelirrosa con el Uchiha… y aprovechando que ambos se estaban mirando fijamente.

-Hai… - respondieron los dos a la vez. Sakura algo aturdida aún.

-Debemos irnos Temari… - habló Gaara.

-¿No nos podemos quedar un poco más…? - se calló al ver la mirada de su hermano fija en ella – está bien… nos vamos…

-¿Cuándo te vas a comportar como alguien de tu edad? – preguntó Gaara como si su hermana fuera una infantil.

-Cuando tu empieces a comportarte del tuyo… - sonrió sacando la lengua divertida e iba a comenzar a seguir a su hermano cuando…

-Temari… ¿Es tu hermano? – preguntó Sakura aún si poder créerselo ambos eran tan diferentes.

-Los somos…

-Entonces… tu eres… te apellidas…

-Sabaku… así es… - contestó sonriendo un poco aunque también parecía forzado.

-¡¡Temari!! – llamó su hermano que ya estaba bastante alejado.

-Voy… Nos vemos Sakura… nos mantenemos en contacto por móvil ¿bueno? – se despidió y siguió a su hermano.

Sakura se quedó observando como se iban perdiendo entre la gente del supermercado. Lo último que escuchó antes de verles desaparecer entre la gente fue un…

-¿Por qué siempre parece que tu eres el mayor Gaara? En serio deberías dejar que yo tome el control de lo que hagamos…

-No lo creo… al menos hasta que madures… - contestó el pelirrojo con su misma indiferencia y vio como Temari hacía un ligero puchero.

Sakura observó a los hermanos Sabaku marcharse...

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**Bien... hasta aqui llego. espero que les haya gustado!! y recuerden... "un comentario no cuesta nada y hace bien a otra persona!!" besos!! hasta el próximo capi... me parece que podré actualizar el Lunes!!**


	11. ¿soy importante para el Uchiha?

**Perdón el retraso...!! ni se imaginan la locura que me pasó...!! a parte que el sábado tuve un montón de cosas que hacer... y que el domingo no estuve libre para nada... y aller que se fue la luz y hubo un apagón hasta la madrugada de hoy no tuve tiempo para escribir... pos me disculpan el retraso... y el capi es bastante largo en serio. ojala y no les aburra.!!**

**Ah!! por cierto... a los amantes del Naru-hina... aqui tienen un comienzo de esto... y los de Sakura y Sasuke... tienen su pequeño regalo también!!**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Soy importante para Sasuke…?**

La muchacha miró el calendario junto a la fotografía de Sasuke cuando niño y marcó otro día con una "X". Ya había transcurrido una semana completa desde que había comenzado con el paso "uno" "transformación". Desde que había iniciado su plan que casi se estaba convirtiendo en un juego… donde ella había impuesto sus reglas pero que al mismo tiempo estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

Casi nada estaba transcurriendo como hubo planeado. Ya ni sabía quien era la presa de quien… A veces pensaba que todo estaba yendo según su plan paso por paso según su guía… pero había veces que todo se había ido de control y que parecía que él supiera sus movimientos y como contradecirlos y que ella hubiera caído en su juego con sus reglas…

La primera semana donde el objetivo era ser "indiferente con el objetivo", y hubo salido mejor de lo que hubiera planeado. Nunca pensó que saldría bien… pero tampoco podía decir que salió por completo bien… por que ahora lo que él sentía por ella era una necesidad de demostrarle que él podría ganar.

Pero por fortuna parecía que la buena suerte estuviera de su lado (en este caso la escritora xD) ahora desde el día de mañana comenzaría con el siguiente paso… a final de semana ya tendría que tener listo la segunda fase: "control" tenía una semana para poder enseñarle al Uchiha quién mandaba en aquella relación. Sonrió. A los chicos como Sasuke se necesitaba que llegara alguien a bajarle los humos… además… su sonrisa se borró mientras observaba la foto del niño. Si todo salía bien esta semana… la próxima se mostraría más suave… debía averiguar que fue eso que le hubo dicho Temari…

¿Qué relación con exactitud tenía para con el Uchiha?... tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

--

"HINATA"

En el instituto

La Hyuuga se encontraba recostada de la pared, justo al lado del salón donde tendría clases. Se encontraba jugando con sus pulgares dejando que transcurriera el tiempo.

-Hola Hinata –la voz del chico llamó la atención de la Hinata que al momento subió la mirada para verlo. El muchacho que solo había visto un par de veces de cabello negro, con algunos reflejos plateados le sonreía - ¿asi te llamas no?

-Hai – contestó la chica en un tono de voz bajo pero sin nerviosismo – Hola mmm…

-Kimimaru… vamos juntos a la clase de cultura china.

-Ah! – comprendió –Gomen no me acordaba.

-Eh… me preguntaba si… alguna vez estarías libre para… expresión de tristeza y lástima. Odiaba hacer esto pero…

-Conozco esa mirada – el chico suspiró – debía suponer que una chica tan guapa como tu tenía novio…

-Pues esto… - susurró mientras se sonrojaba bastante – No es eso… - de pronto se quedó callada al escuchar una voz bastante conocida.

-Hola Naruto…

-Hola ttebayo!!

-Buenos días Naruto…

-Buenos días…

Como si le hubieran llamado Hinata volvió su mirada al rubio olvidándose por completo que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Kimimaru. El chico hiperactivo cuando se dio cuenta que la muchacha le estaba mirando pareció recordarse de pronto de algo por lo que se apresuró a dirigirse a ella.

-Hinata!! – exclamó corriendo a donde ella estaba. La chica se había sonrojado más al verlo acercarse.

-Bu-Bue-buenos días… Na-naruto-kun – tartamudeó.

-Hinata necesito un gran favor tuyo… - dijo desesperado – Me acabo de encontrar con Iruka-sensei y me dijo que había que entregar una investigación hoy…

-Ha-hai…

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-¡¡SE ME OLVIDO DATTEBAYO!! ToT

-Na-naruto-kun…qui-qui-quieres que te-te preste mis apuntes? – preguntó desviando un poco su mirada. Kimimaru solo se mantenía al margen observando cada cambio de ella.

-POR FAVOR!! – dijo de forma rogante.

La chica buscó su cuaderno en la mochila y se la entregó al rubio que le miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡¡ERES LA MEJOR HINATA!! – dijo emocionado abalanzándose sobre la chica para abrazarla. Llamando a la vez la atención de todos en el pasillo que fueron testigos del color del rostro de la muchacha que parecía semáforo en rojo.

Luego de decir esto se alejó al escuchar sonar la campana de entrada.

-Arigato Hinata!! Te la entrego luego!!

Todos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivas clases. Hinata se quedó aún en aquel lugar sin creer mucho lo que hubo pasado.

-Ya veo…-susurró Kimimaru recordándole a la chica que no estaba sola. Al momento esta comprendió que él se había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien- contestó – pero si alguna vez decides darle oportunidad a alguien más… - no terminó de decir la frase ya que no hacía falta. Se miraron por unos segundos la chica bajando un poco su mirada.

-Cof cof… ¿podrían entrar ya? –la profesora se hizo presente en el salón y ambos chicos le siguieron tomando sus respectivos puestos que quedaba a cada extremo del salón

No era secreto que la Hyuuga estaba colada por el Uzumaki. Todo aquel que había tenido la oportunidad de verle juntos se había dado cuenta de esto… aunque tampoco era un secreto que la chica fuera la persona más tímida de Konoha y que el rubio fuera el más despitado. Sinceramente todos estaban esperando el momento en que la chica pudiera declarársele al rubio. De todas formas se conocían desde hace ya años… y precisamente ya la mayoría había perdido las esperanzas de que esto llegase a ocurrir… después de todo, ya habían transcurrido 3 años desde que toda konoha se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga hacía él, y el único ser que no sabía sobre este hecho era el Uzumaki.

Pero una relación entre ellos no se llevaría a cabo… por que… ambos eran muy diferentes… la más tímida y el más hiperactivo… definitivamente esos dos nunca congeniarían… después de todo… "Los polos opuestos se atraen, pero definitivamente estos eran bastante opuestos"

Además… la chica nunca tendría el valor de decirle algo al chico y dar el primer paso… a menos no sin una motivación mayor…

--

"SAKURA"

Sakura saludó a todos aquellos que le saludaban… unos chicos bastantes sonrojados que nunca en su vida les hubo visto. Entró a la segunda hora de clases.

Miró al final del salón donde se encontraba él… con sus mismos ojos negros mirándole fijos, su misma sonrisa de prepotencia, su mismo cabello cayendo elegantemente a ambos lados de su rostro… todo estaba igual… hasta el puesto de su lado estaba igual de vacío como tentándole a sentarse al lado de aquel chico, pero no lo hizo, una vez más lo dejó vacío sentándose en el otro puesto… volvió por un momento sus ojos al Uchiha y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… él seguía mirándole de forma tan… ¿detallada?

Kami… esa sería una clase muuuuuuuuuy larga.

Y no se equivocaba ante esto… se encontraba nerviosa por la mirada del chico y es que cada vez que ella le miraba de reojo parecía que no tuviera más nada que hacer que estarle observando.

Y miró con horror a la pizarra cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando algo que nunca había experimentado y que jamás había creído experimentar…

¡¡NO ESTABA ENTENDIENDO NADA DE LO QUE DECÍA EL PROFESOR HATAKE!!

Inner: ¡¡SHA!! ¡¡ESTO ESTA MAL!! NO ENTENDEMOS NADA SHANNARO.

¿Cómo era posible que ella… Sakura Haruno se sintiera como si el profesor estuviera hablando otro idioma ininteligible?

Inner: ¡¡de donde salió aquel 15?? ¿Por qué está empezando a leer artículos? ¡¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIÓ ESE 15??

Su Inner estaba desesperada, pero ella sabía quien era el causante de todo esto… que tenía nombre y apellido y estaba sentada a un puesto de ella…

SASUKE UCHIHA….

Pero es que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy el muy bastardo? ¿Por qué tiene que distraerme el idiota sasuke-baka?

Miró su reloj. Aún faltaba 20 minutos para salir.

Volvió a mirarle y este hizo algo que la chica casi y se derretía pero volvió de nuevo la mirada al frente fijándole en el pizarrón pero esta vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inner: ¡¡SHAAAAAA!! ¡¡Por qué HIZO ESO POR QUE LO HIZO?? SE MOJÓ SUS LABIOS CON SU LENGUA!!... LO HIZO LO HIZO!!

Kami… ¿Dónde demonios se hubo metido? Todo esto… estaba yendo mal… ¿Por qué debía dejarse distraer con él? ¿Por qué debía existir alguien que le distrajera como él?

Es como si… lo estuviera haciendo con aquella intención… era como si… lo hiciera a propósito para que no pudiera prestar atención al profesor…

Y al momento como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo abrió sus ojos comprensiva.

A no ser que…

Volvió un poco sus ojos de nuevo en él esta vez con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta que el chico se encontraba escribiendo algunas anotaciones en el cuaderno para luego volver a verla a ella sonriendo arrogante, como si ella hubiera caído en sus redes…

¡¡BASTARDO!! ¡¡LO ESTÁS HACIENDO A PROPÓSITO!!

Lo que quería era que ella se distrajera…. Eso era todo… por eso hacía todo aquello… por que Sasuke no era así con una chica… (O mejor dicho… ¿no es así verdad? Por que yo nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma)

Maldito, maldito… maldito… y lo peor… era que… ELLA HABÍA CAÍDO!!

¿Por qué… por que… por que… por que…?

Inner: ¡¡como que por que? Por qué es sexy!! (xD)

No estás ayudando. ¬¬

Inner: Pero es que… nadie se puede resistir a Sasuke.

Pues yo sí… y… eso se lo voy a hacer saber…

Sonrió un poco mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba (por debajo del asiento) a escribir un mensaje rápido a alguien. Sasuke… iba a aprender quién tenía el control de la situación aquí…

Inner: Pues como caíste redondita en su trampa… me parece que él…

Cállate. ¬¬

Mandó el mensaje y esperó a que contestara. Ojalá y todo salga como lo estaba planeando…

Llegó el mensaje y sonrió. Cuando subió la mirada se dio cuenta que ya todos se encontraban guardando sus cosas por que la clase había culminado.

Kuso… ¿ya terminó? Debía darse prisa entonces… guardó las cosas en su mochila y luego se levantó para ir a donde estaba el Uchiha. Este le miró con su sonrisa de medio lado marcada en su precioso rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Haruno? – dijo con voz sexy.

Tranquila Sakura relájate… solo es un chico…

Inner: Un chico bastante sexy…

Creo que había dicho que te callaras. No estás ayudando en nada.

Inner: pero si es lo que estás pensando…

Ah… olvídalo. Aunque a Sasuke no parece incomodarle ya Neji me están mirando algo raro por que no le digo nada.

-¿Estás ocupado mañana? – pregunté con una voz bastante sexy de lo normal mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello rosa.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji y prácticamente el resto de la clase estaba pendiente de lo que ella decía.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Vas a invitarme a salir? – la sonrisa del Uchiha se había ampliado. ¿podía ser que al fin hubiera ganado y que la Haruno se estuviera rindiendo?

Mientras que Sakura había cambiado a su expresión de indiferencia. Podía escuchar algunos chicos comenzando a exclamar cosas como que…

-¡¡Ya calló!! ¡¡NOOOOO!!

Diablos… Yo no he caído!! ó.ó#

Inner: pues la verdad es que…

Oh… por kami… ¿podrías callarte ya de una buena vez?! Necesito bajarle la autoestima una vez más a alguien.

-No te creas tan importante Uchiha… - dijo de forma fría y cortante haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desapareciera y frunciera el ceño. Y que los demás se quedaran con la boca abierta atolondrados por lo dicho – solo quiero que sigamos con las clases… eres mi tutor y es tu deber…

Volvió su rostro orgulloso a un lado.

-Mañana tengo práctica… que sea hoy… - contestó a lo que la chica sonrió más. Eso era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.

-Lo siento… Pero hoy estoy comprometida para hacer algo MUY – recalcó la última palabra para que llamara la atención del uchiha cosa que logró ya que este abrió sus ojos al escucharla – IMPORTANTE. Por eso debe ser mañana…

El Uchiha alzó una ceja mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que nos reunamos después del entrenamiento? ¿No tienes contratiempo que sea de noche?

Muchas chicas lanzaron grititos tanto de envidia como de rabia y por que estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo cada vez que el uchiha usaba ese tono nexy.

-No precisamente… - contestó la chica volviendo un poco su mirada.

-¿Estás insinuando que debo faltar a la práctica de mañana? – preguntó de forma burlona.

-No necesariamente – volvió a contestar la chica con voz firme – que yo sepa tienes entrenamiento hasta las 6 y no hay contratiempo que salgas antes…

El muchacho frunció más su ceño. No estaba hablando en serio o si?. Sus entrenamientos eran algo sagrado… no debería estar diciendo que… NADIE SE HABÍA METIDO CON UN TEMA TAN IMPORTANTE COMO LO ERA ESO…

-Debe estar loca… decirle a Sasuke-kun que falte a un entrenamiento… - escuchó que decía una de las muchachas a su amiga. Pero no le importó, no prestó atención.

-Olvídalo…

-Como quieras… - contestó en el mismo tono de voz que el chico – pero… eres mi tutor Uchiha… - se acercó un poco a él quedando de cara con el pelinegro. Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y susurró lo otro para que solo él pudiera escucharle – Y puedo pedir reemplazo… Mañana a las 4 en la biblioteca ¿quieres?

El Uchiha se quedó con aquella expresión inmutable en él y la muchacha se alejó.

"SASUKE"

Vio a la muchacha marcharse. Era tan increíble como aquel pequeño roce al sentir su aliento en su cuello pudo haberle causado tantas emociones extrañas. Observó el cabello rosa moverse un poco con el compás de sus movimientos… Sakura Haruno podía ser su tentación pero… no podía ir por encima de sus entrenamientos… después de todo… él era el capitán… no podía dejarse dominar con una mujer…

-Primera vez que conozco a tu versión femenina – comentó el Hyuuga frente a él mientras miraba a la muchacha saliendo del salón y un minuto después se hicieron paso un rubio bastante animado y el pelirrojo con su aire de despreocupación de siempre.

-¡¡HOLA TEME!! ¡¡HOLA NEJI!!

-Hola Naruto – el único que le contestó fue Neji por que Sasuke se quedó del mismo estado que hace unos momentos.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a Sasuke? – le miró fijamente viendo que estaba bastante distraído.

--

"Sakura"

La hora del almuerzo llegó tras una clase que pareció interminable para la Haruno… se dirigía al comedor, pensando que fuera algo bastante ameno si no fuera por que…

-¿puedes creer lo de esa Haruno? – preguntó una chica que estaba caminando a unos pasos ante ella hablando con otra muchacha – Se cree que puede dominar a Sasuke-kun de esa manera… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Algo digo Sasuke no se dejará influenciar por esa… - contestó su amiga.

Inner: ... Yo también lo estoy dudando un poco.

-Pero hay que admitirlo… ¡Haruno tiene una maldita suerte! – dijo una tercera que había estado escuchando – Mira que tener como tutor al más sexy de los increíbles…!!

Inner: Pues si… tengo suerte xD!!

-Si yo fuera Haruno me le lanzaría encima a él…

Inner: Crees que yo no lo he pensado? ¬¬

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Ino? Se va a molestar cuando se entere…

Inner: Cierto… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… Ino-cerda!!

Llegó al comedor y buscó con su mirada donde estaba sentados sus amigos… solo vio a Hinata y Shino sentados al fondo… se dirigió a la mesa y luego de saludarlos volvió a ver a la mesa de "los increíble" aún no habían llegado.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos para que se hicieran presente Tenten, Kiba y Lee hablando animados sobre un tema en especial… y por lo que podían entender…

Lee trataba de motivar a Tenten y a Kiba a que salieran con él a correr diarios al menos tres kilómetros a las cinco de la mañana…

-¡¡Imagínense podrán motivar su primavera de la juventud!!

-Lo único que quiero hacer a los cinco de la mañana por mi "primavera de la juventud" es dormir – contestó Kiba haciendo que Tenten se echara a reír. Sakura también rió un poco al igual que Hinata.

Lee hizo un pequeño puchero.

Los increíbles se hicieron presente rodeados de un grupo de chicos… Sasuke estaba siendo tomado del brazo de Ino Yamanaka que vestía su traje de porrista…

Aún continúan juntos… eso quiere decir que yo… yo soy en realidad… yo no soy nada para el uchiha… si la novia de él es Ino… yo… sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero al momento volvió a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa comentando algo no muy importante tan solo para distraerse.

Pasaron veinte minutos y terminó el almuerzo… se levantó de su asiento junto a sus amigos y caminó hasta la salida donde se encontró con que Naruto estaba junto a sus amigos…

Sonrió recordando el mensaje que había recibido.

"Por supuesto… cuando salgamos de clases nos reunimos…"

Siguió caminando al otro lado de donde estaban los chicos y se dirigió al salón.

Tomó el asiento junto a Hinata y pronto vio al rubio entrar tranquilamente y sentarse en el puesto habitual.

-¡¡Hinata!! Ten… arigato… - dijo el chico entregándole la libreta a la Hyuuga que se sonrojó un poco – Hola Sakura-chan!!

-Hola Naruto… - lo dijo de forma lenta ya que se había fijado en que la chica estaba roja. No me digan que ella… - Hinata… - la chica le miró – A ti te gus…

-¡¡Silencio!! comenzaremos con la clase.

Sakura se olvidó de lo que iba a decir una vez que prestó atención a la clase. Esa vez no debía distraerse. Sasuke no estaba presente para distraerla.

--

Después de unas cuantas discusiones que se llevaron a cabo entre el profesor Iruka y su alumno predilecto, por fin terminaron las clases de aquel día. Pero la chica sabía que no todo había terminado.

-Hinata… - se dirigió a la chica – debo hacer unas cosas… por favor sigue sin mí ¿bueno?

-Está bien Sakura – La Hyuuga tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Sakura le miró irse. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir ella también. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Naruto. El chico había tenido que salir de prisa ya que Gaara le había llamado, le había levanto el dedo pulgar antes de salir como diciendo: No te preocupes, y luego hubo desaparecido.

"NARUTO"

El rubio se encontraba hablando con sus amigos. Gaara le estaba diciendo lo que habían planeado hacer aquel día. Irían a comer a la casa de Sasuke ya que los chicos estaban aburridos y no querían llegar a sus casas.

-Nos quedamos a comer esta vez en la casa de Sasuke… y practicamos fútbol de salón…

-Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer… -contestó el rubio. Sus amigos le miraron impresionados. "¿Algo que hacer?"

-¿Qué tienes que hacer usuratonkachi? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Es que quedé con… ¡¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ TEME!!- el rubio se molestó al darse cuenta del sobrenombre – Tu eres más Usuratonckachi que yo… ¿me escuchas?

-Ah… no lo creo… y las personas aquí tampoco… por algo yo soy más popular que tu…

-¿Qué has dicho? Oó…

-¿Por qué no puedes ir con nosotros? – preguntó de pronto Neji tratando de distraerlos a ambos.

-Ah… es que… ¡¡ Sakura-chan!!

La pelirrosa se había aparecido tras el UChiha quién era el único que ignoraba su presencia por estar frente a Naruto. Todos se volvieron para ver a la muchacha que sonreía al rubio.

-Hola Neji, Hola Gaara, Uchiha – no saludó al pelinegro es más ni siquiera le hubo mirado a él. Observó al chico que le interesaba en esos momentos - Naruto… ¿Ya estás listo?

Todos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha sin comprender, sonreía tranquila… ¿Por qué estaba tan amable si siempre que estaba presente el Uchiha se ponía a la vanguardia?

Ya va…preguntó a Naruto si… ¿Estaba listo?

-¿Cómo que si está listo?- preguntó Sasuke frunciendo su ceño.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte… - contestó Naruto - Sakura-chan me va a enseñar hoy matemática…

Sakura-chan le iba a enseñar matemática al dobe eso quiere decir… ¿Qué él era la cosa importante que ella iba a hacer?!

Varías venitas se le asomaban en la frente a Sasuke. Ella le hubo cambiado por él… ella le cambió por NARUTO!!

Sakura sonrió más al notar que el Uchiha estaba enojado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿sabías que tenías un tic en el ojo derecho? – preguntó Naruto mirando al muchacho – Y que tienes una vena en la frente?... no… espera…me parece que son dos…

-Déjalo… - susurró Neji tratando de que el chico no hiciera enojar más al pelinegro.

-Naruto… ¿podemos irnos? – preguntó la pelirrosa con voz algo melosa.

-Hai… - dijo sonriendo abiertamente – nos vemos ttebayo!!

"SASUKE, NEJI, GAARA"

Todos los chicos le miraron irse. Para luego observar a Sasuke que se había quedado mirando por donde se hubieran ido aunque ellos ya hubieran doblado la esquina.

-Les parece si… - Neji comenzó a hablar pero se calló al instante.

Solo se escuchó un gruñido de Sasuke y vieron como este comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

Caminaron sin decirse nada siguiendo al pelinegro hasta su auto. Este entró y al momento arrancó el carro. El pelirrojo y el castaño tuvieron que montarse en silencio. Uno adelante y otro atrás. Ambos miraban de vez en cuando al Uchiha. Sabiendo que este reventaría en cualquier momento solo tendrían que mantenerse en silencio.

Pero pasado ya diez minutos el silencio se hubo vuelto incómodo. Tal vez el chico no estuviera listo aún para hablar sobre y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa del Uchiha.

-Sasuke no crees que deberíamos tomar… - Comentó Neji una vez más tratando de entablar una conversación con una sugerencia pero se calló al ver la mirada matadora del chico.

-¬¬

-Olvídalo… O.ó!

Pasaron un minuto y Gaara habló.

-Te acuerdas que debemos ir a buscar a Tema…

-…¬¬

De nuevo la mirada matadora del Uchiha dirigida al frío de Gaara que fue más fría que la propia mirada del pelirrojo a lo que se retracto.

-Déjalo… le digo que tome un taxi… - iba a sacar su teléfono para llamarla pero…

Al momento sucedió lo que esperaban. El chico detuvo su auto de pronto en una esquina cualquiera y se volvió a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella eh? - preguntó harto de estarse debatiendo dentro de sus pensamientos – llega de una al salón con esa… apariencia… se vuelve la mas popular, hace esas cosas para llamar mi atención y cuando yo quiero ella me rechaza… ¿Qué LE PASA?

Sus amigos conocían a la perfección a Sasuke, es más… se conocían entre ellos como si fueran hermanos, no por nada habían sido amigos desde niños, y era por que ellos se parecían bastante entre sí, y sabían que Sasuke cuando algo le incomodaba (En lo personal) se lo guardaba para sí… (Tal como lo hacían ellos) pero llegaba a un punto en el que no podía aguantar… en el que reventaba y ese era el punto al que había llegado a ese momento.

-Sasuke… se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez ella… ¿No quiera contigo? – habló Neji calmadamente, recibiendo una mirada matadora del UChiha.

¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a él?

Como si Neji hubiera oído sus pensamientos este contestó.

-Podría ser la primera… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – se ve que trata con mucho cariño a Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, no podía ser eso… él sabía que no podía serlo por que ella… él hubo sentido como le miraba, como se estremecía al estar cerca de él… y además… no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando estaban en clases.

Sabía que… ella ocultaba algo…

Gaara se mantenía al margen de lo que decían sus amigos. Y podía notar de vez en cuando las expresiones en el rostro de él… en serio le importaba ella. No mentiría diciendo que aquella chica no le llamaba la atención por supuesto que lo hacía pero… tan solo por respeto que sentía hacía la amistad del chico no lo hacía. Esa chica había significado un reto para el Uchiha. Y había pensado que si él se la hubo trazado como un objetivo… una meta a cumplir, este solo iba a ser un mero capricho de Sasuke, no permitiría que se acostara con ella que no pasara más de unos cuantos besos… y luego… cuando al pelinegro no le gustara… el podría… por fin tener el camino libre para tratar de tener algo más serio con ella. Pero aún se acordaba perfectamente de la conversación que había tenido con su hermana el día anterior.

--FB--

-¿Y de donde la conoces a ella Temari? – preguntó una vez que se subían al auto de Gaara.

-¿A quien? ¿a Sakura? – preguntó su hermana sin comprender el por que de la pregunta. Su hermano le miró como diciendo "¿Quién mas?" y la chica tuvo que continuar – pues… la conocí la otra semana… fue a comprar a la tienda y ya somos amigas… ¿Por qué lo pregun…? – la chica le miró extrañada para luego quedarse parada a media pregunta como si hubiera comprendido algo - ¡¡TE GUSTA!! – dijo con un dedo acusador. Gaara le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? – hubo detenido el auto de pronto causando un quejido de la chica al haber frenado con brusquedad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo si apenas le preguntó si la conocía? Al parecer se reflejó esta pregunta en el rostro ya que la mujer contestó de inmediato:

-Sencillo soy mujer y soy tu hermana… te conozco desde siempre y se que nunca te has interesado de quién anda conmigo…

El pelirrojo puso en marcha el auto una vez más… mientras continuaba la conversación:

-Claro que no es así… -contestó Gaara de pronto tratando de defenderse – yo me preocupo por ti... y con quienes andas…

-Si por supuesto… - dijo sarcástica – Gaara… ¿cual es el apellido de mi novio?

Gaara le miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Tienes novio?

Temari le miró sorprendida pero a la vez enojada.

-¡¡GAARA!!

-Ya… ya… si se que tienes novio… ¿Es el que tiene nombre que parece de Chica no?

-¡¡No tiene nombre de chica!! ¡¡solo se llama Shikamaru!!

-Lo sé… - el chico sonrió un poco – solo bromeaba…- rió un poco de forma burlona.

-O.O!!

-¿Qué? – temari se había quedado sorprendida.

-¿Bromear?¿tu? ¿bromear? Parece que las juntas con Naruto te han ido aplacando ¿cierto?

Gaara se sonrojó un poco pero al momento volvió a cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…está bien – aceptó – podríamos decir que… Sakura me llama algo la atención – se sonrojó un poco pero la chica se le borró la sonrisa. Oh… no… cuando esto ocurría era por que no había nada bueno.

-Gaara… es mejor que te olvides de ella…

Gaara alzó una ceja.

-Por ahora puedo decirte que… no creo que te corresponda… - bajó su mirada.

-¿Ya le gusta alguien? – preguntó sintiendo un leve mareo.

-Digamos que… hizo un cambio bastante drástico y eso solo significa que está loca (pero en el buen sentido de la palabra)… y bastante… por un chico…

Aunque Gaara no entendió lo de… el cambio drástico igual había sentido un hueco en el estómago. Y por lo que había entendido de la respuesta que ella le hubo dado era que… ella ya le gustaba otra persona.

-¿Y se puede saber quien le gusta? – preguntó titubeando.

-Eso si no puedo decirlo… - susurró – es cosa de ella… solo digo que… por ahora no creo que preste atención a nadie más…

--FFB--

Había pensado que esa persona que su hermana había mencionado era Sasuke. Por lo que había decidido dejarlos y no interrumpir en ellos, pero… luego como trataba a Naruto…

-Si la cosa es contigo… tienes que esperar… - comentó Gaara arrastrando las palabras… - si es contigo lo sabrás de un momento a otro…

Gaara era el ser que menos se expresaba de todos… pero aún así podían entenderlo y se había aplacado más con la llegada del rubio al grupo.

Y no solo él… el resto podía contarse entre esas personas que cambiaron al conocer al Uzumaki, es que el rubio era especial… y no podían culpar a la chica si esta se interesaba en él. Después de todo… era lógico que Naruto era el más popular entre ellos.

-Naruto no se va a tomar muy bien esto de que estás con Ino y tratando de ligar a Sakura – comentó Neji recordando algo – después de todo… fue él el que te reto ¿no? Y aún te falta… esta y otra semana más…

-Lo se… - contestó Sasuke volviendo a poner en marcha su auto – No llames a Temari… vamos a buscarla – dijo Sasuke mirando por el retrovisor y darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo iba a llamar a nueva cuenta a su hermana.

--

Llegó el siguiente día.

Los pájaros cantaban… la brisa soplaba suave… el sol estaba brillante… esperen me equivoque al describir esto... el sol no está para nada brillante… y hay unos nubarrones… y hace un frío de los mil demonios. El día anterior Sakura había escuchado las noticias del clima que decían que iba a haber un cambio drástico en el clima… y que saliera bastante abrigados de sus casas…

Ese día se colocó una chaqueta… unos pantalones ajustados con unos zapatos sencillos y una camisa manga larga que dejaba al descubierta tan solo una parte del pecho… ese día no le apetecía para nada ir enseñando su cuerpo… además que parecía que llovería.

Llegó al colegio sacándose el suéter una vez entrado al salón. Los salones contaban con calentadores… por lo que era más tranquilo estar adentro… observó a través de la ventana y observó las nubes grises.

Tal vez ese día llovería…

La tercera hora que era la que llevaba con el uchiha, no pasó nada diferente, solo que este último esta vez no trató de distraerle en ningún momento… al contrario… lucía bastante distraído. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? No importa… entrecruzó sus dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios a modo de censura… ese día sabría si era importante para el Uchiha. Se recordaba que era lo que había tomado en sus apuntes…

**"Si quieres asegurarte de haber tomado su completa atención… trata de buscar algo que realmente le guste y ve si puede dejarlo a un lado por ti… con solo una vez que lo intentes será suficiente…"**

Pasaron lentamente las horas de clase… hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salir… iría hasta su casa, esperaría a que se hicieran las cuatro y regresaría al instituto. Haber si su plan hubo funcionado…

Caminó de un lado para otro en su habitación tratando de que la hora pasara rápido… decidió conectarse al Internet en su e-mail y se encontró de que su prima estaba conectada luego de hablar por una hora completa de cosas triviales al fin pasó la hora justo cuando su prima estaba diciéndole algo importante…

**"Sabes que hablé con Gaka"…** había escrito… **"Y me dijo algo interesante… creo que pronto podremos verlo…"**

Quería seguir hablando con ella pero faltaba cinco minutos para las cuatro…

**"Debo irme… hablamos luego…"** y sin esperar que su prima contestara cerró la ventana, apagó la computadora y se fue pero antes tomó la chaqueta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que…

Estaba lloviendo…

-Demonios – susurró en voz baja mientras buscaba su paraguas

Se hizo paso a través de la lluvia… lo que tenía que hacer por Sasuke-baka… pensó. Y una vez más llegó el peso a su estómago al entrar y encontrarse con que…

él no había llegado…

Saludó a la bibliotecaria con desánimo.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una mesa… bueno que mas… tocaría esperarlo… afincó su quijada en su muñeca. Y se puso a observar la puerta de la biblioteca.

Eran las 4:05 minutos… y él no llegaba… tal vez se hubo retrasado un poco…

-sakura-san ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó un chico que estaba en la biblioteca y se acercó al verla sola

-No gracias… espero a alguien – contestó sonriendo. El chico se fue.

Las 4:15… ¿será que estaba practicando y no se dio cuenta?

4:30… ¿Qué tendrá Sasuke que me atrae tanto?

4:40… El muy bastardo no piensa llegar??

4:50… ¿será que en verdad… yo no le intereso?

"**Si el chico es capaz de dejar lo más importante para él solo por estar un momento contigo es por que realmente le importas… la única forma es que él lo deje todo por ti es si realmente le agradas y le gustas" **

4:58… ya sería la hora de irse… y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer…

-Sasuke…

"SASUKE"

Camina en medio de la lluvia con paso bastante apresurado… debía darse prisa si deseaba llegar antes al lugar.

--FB--

El chico respiraba entrecortadamente… el profesor los había llevado a entrenar al gimnasio… y ya había corrido bastante de un lado a otro tras el balón.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el Uzumaki… iba mal… si el chico le llamaba por su nombre lo que significaba que estaba preocupado por él. Sabía que estaba jugando lo suficientemente mal - ¡¡Estás distraído Sasuke!! ¡¡Concentrate!!

-¡¡VAMOS SASUKE!! ¡¡SASUKE!! ¡¡SASUKE!! ¡¡VA A GANAR!!

Los gritos de las porristas se hicieron presente en el lugar que estaban practicando al otro lado. Pero también se notaban algo preocupadas especialmente la lider de las porristas que pensó si animándolo un poco iba a mejorar en sus jugadas.

-Lo sé – contestó mirando al rubio, ignorando por completo a las porras. Luego de hacer un mal pase por segunda vez ya todos los del equipo se estaban comenzando a preocupar…

-¡¡SASUKE ¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó Neji llamando la atención al chico.

-Nada…

Susurró. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared…

Las 4:40… hace 40 minutos que tubo que haber estado en la biblioteca. Pero no comprendía que era lo que buscaba la chica para con él.

-¡¡SASUKE!!

El grito de Gaara llamó bastante su atención ya que el pelirrojo nunca hablaba de esa manera ni mucho menos gritaba… ¿Qué pasa…?

POM

El impacto de la pelota contra la frente de Sasuke hizo que el chico cayera de espaldas contra el duro suelo perdiendo por unos segundos el conocimiento…

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡estás bien?! – preguntó el rubio corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico y arrodillándose a su lado… todos los del equipo hicieron lo mismo… hasta las porristas…

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – gritó Ino preocupada.

El pelinegro se sentía incómodo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto… Sakura Haruno aunque no estuviera presente le estaba distrayendo.

-Déjenme… - murmuró firme levantándose por su propia cuenta el orgullo Uchiha siempre por delante.

-¡¡SIGAN JUGANDO!! – gritó Naruto sabiendo que el chico se sentía incómodo - ¡¡No he dicho que paren!!

Después de todo… él era el capitán. Y debían obedecerlo. Todos volvieron a los juegos…

4:55… Sasuke se recostó de la pared levantando su mirada…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

El chico no contestó al rubio.

-¿Qué te está distrayendo? – Naruto no conocía nada.

Estaba preocupado… deseaba ir hasta donde estaba la chica pero es que… el rechazo de ella le estaba doliendo…

Con que así se sentía ser ignorado… con que así se sentían las chicas a las que él rechazaba… sonrió… era un sentimiento bastante opresivo que le rasgaba por dentro…

"no te creas tan importante Uchiha"… "Tengo que hacer algo MUY IMPORTANTE" el rubio era más importante para ella??

-Sasuke… - esta vez la voz fue de Gaara quien le llamó - ¿Por qué no te vas aún tienes tiempo?

-irse para donde ttebayo? – Naruto no comprendía.

-A un compromiso que tiene… - contestó Neji.

-¿?...

Sasuke no creía poder ir… después de todo… la chica tal vez ya se hubo ido…

-Creo que aún tienes tiempo… ella sabe que sales a las 6:00 de tu entrenamiento…

Eso era verdad… pero… un momento…

-¿que dijiste? – preguntó a Neji.

-Qué ella sabe que salías a la 6 de tu entrenamiento… te dio tiempo para ir…

Escuchó detenidamente lo que él decía… y… entonces… ¿Cómo demonios ella conocía el horario de sus entrenamientos y calculó si podría ir o no?

-Adiós… - dijo al momento de comenzar a ir a paso rápido fuera del estadio…

-Sasuke-kun… - Ino le miró irse.

Esperaba que ella no se hubiera ido ya… Después de todo… parecía que si se interesaba por él.

--FFB--

"SAKURA"

Salió de la biblioteca llevando consigo su paraguas… después de todo… no llegó… ella no le interesaba a él…

Miró su reloj de muñeca sintiendo la presión que el agua hacía a su paraguas… 5:00…

Se secó las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos y… no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpa – susurró sin saber quien era.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó una voz conocida por ella. Levanto enseguida su mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de él mirándole fijamente. Sasuke… - mira que no salí antes de mi entrenamiento para que no te vaya a explicar nada…

Fijó sus ojos verdes en él… era increíble verlo ahí. Mojándose bajo la lluvia solo para poder estar con ella…

-Llegas tarde… - susurró sonando a la vez firme y como si estuviera un poco enfadada pero la verdad era que estaba feliz de poder verlo.

-No eres tan importante como para llegar a tiempo Haruno – dijo con su misma voz burlona las mismas palabras que ella le hubiera dicho a él. Pero no se molestó… no se enfadó… por que sabía que ella no lo dijo enserio… y tal vez… solo tal vez… el chico tampoco lo dijo en serio – Vamos a la biblioteca… - dijo a modo de orden.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que le estaba obedeciendo… y que estaba siguiéndole de vuelta a la biblioteca sin hacer protesta alguna.

Apresuró un poco su paso para colocarse a su lado y así poder cubrirlo con el paraguas… no comentó nada… pero al menos esto era una muestra de que la chica si le importaba un poco su bienestar… y tal vez él… si se sintiera un poco interesada por ella…

CONTINUARÁ…

**HOLA!! Espero que les haya agradado el capi… bastante largo según yo… y ¿creen que todo va a ser color de rosa a partir de ahora? Pos no!! Lamento decirles que faltan un montón de cosas más…!! Y más problemas y enredos!! Pero por este capi quise ponerlo un poco más tranquilo por que el otro va a ser… algo que muchos estarán esperando… **

**EL PRIMER BESO DE SAKURA!! ¡¡Y NO SERÁ LO QUE SE IMAGINAN (O TAL VEZ SI)!! ¿Quién LE DARA EL PRIMER BESO A LA HARUNO?! COMENTEN SI QUIEREN QUE LA SAQUE PRONTO!! **

**Aunque yo ya tengo el título. **

**"El primer beso jamás se olvida"**

**SAYO!! **


	12. el primer BESO JAMAS se olvida

**LILI: ¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! xD ¿Como han estado? la han pasado bien!! **

**Inner: cof... cof... ¿no se te olvida algo?**

**Lili: ¡¡YATA!! por supuesto... (baja su cabeza apenada y pone su cara mas inocente para convencer) lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar GOMENNASAI!! (hace unas reverencias por disculpa)**

**Inner: Cualquiera cree... ¬¬**

**Lili: (con una gota en la cabeza) YA... Por ahora no me alargo mas en esto y como todos estan esperando la actualizacion pues aqui se las dejo y al final si voy a por las excusas!! y por las disculpas!!**

**Capítulo 12. El primer BESO JAMÁS se olvida... **

"Mi... mi... primer..."

Sakura corría en medio de la lluvia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se estuviera mojando. Se encontraba en completo aturdimiendo por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

"¿Por que si eso era lo que quería...? ¿por que... estaba reaccionando de aquella manera?"

Su corazón latía rápido acompasado con la velocidad de sus movimientos. No le importó que estuviera lloviendo fuerte. Ni que se estuviera mojando por completo. No le importó tropezarse con aquella señora y mucho menos le importó quién era, o que algunos chicos que salían del entrenamiento se le quedaran mirando cuando pasaba corriendo por al frente de ellos, No le importaba nada... pero...

Disminuyó su velocidad al divisar en la salida del instituto la razón por la que se sintiera de aquella manera...

La rubia parecía esperar a alguien, tenía un paraguas cubriéndole y se encontraba sola en la reja... Por supuesto... tal vez estuviera esperando al chico con el que se encontraba saliendo.

Ino observó a Sakura cuando se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Se observaron por unos segundos en silencio. Parecía mentira que hubieran sido amigas hasta segundo año de primaria... luego de eso, simplemente se hubieron distanciado, las amistades de la rubia habían cambiado hasta que por fin olvidaron que alguna vez fueron amigas... La última vez que habían cruzado palabra sin embargo (antes de ese año) fue cuando tenía 12 años; aun no podía creer lo que a la que alguna vez le hubo llamado "amiga" le había hecho. Después de ese problema que había llegado hasta los directivos del colegio habían vuelto a ignorarse mutuamente, una que otras bromas realizadas por los grupitos de amigas de la Yamanaka a costillas de la ahora pelirrosa Sakura pero ningún contacto directo. Pero esta vez, tenían una nueva rivalidad... y la Haruno podía sentirlo.

-¿Que pasa frente de marquesina? - habló por fin la Yamanaka con voz arrogante - ¿por que me miras de esa manera se te perdió una igualita a mí? O tan solo estás envidiosa?

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos verdes y decidió ignorarla de forma olímpica. Caminó pasando por su lado. Primera vez que no sentía ganas de tratarle de la misma manera como ella le estaba tratando. No por que tuviera miedo... la NUEVA SAKURA no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba... pero tal vez fuera por que... por primera vez sentía que ella era la que había cometido un error y estaba dudando si esto del plan era una buena idea.

-¿Ese es tu nuevo estilo? - preguntó la rubia viendo que Sakura le ignoraba por completo - Me encanta... "nerd" mojada en la lluvia.

Sakura se detuvo. Ni siquiera le miró. Pero si habló de forma suave pero firme y decidida.

-¿Como hemos llegado a este punto en que nos tratamos de esta manera? - fue lo único que preguntó - si recuerdo que antes nos llevábamos a la perfección.

Luego de decir esto siguió caminando a paso lento dejando muda a la rubia que abrió la boca a modo de sorpresa para luego cerrarla.

Sakura corrió de nuevo. deseaba llegar a su casa... lo que había pasado le parecía tan irreal... y lo peor de todo era que... lo que más le irritaba era que... No estaba arrepentida de que hubiera pasado. Es mas... sonrió un poco... sabía que estaba mal, pero... no podía evitarlo. su corazón latía y no era solamente por que estuviera corriendo.

**FLASH BACK**

Esta bien, esto no es tan malo. En realidad es bastante agradable estar junto a el, no importa si es un baka engreído. ¿Por qué debe ser tan brillante? Kami… realmente es una vergüenza que yo… YO SAKURA HARUNO este en la biblioteca con el como mi tutor. Por unos segundos quede embelesada observándole de reojo. ¿Por qué era tan sexy?

-Calculando junto a los horarios de un trabajador, tomando en cuenta de que si el salario laboral en las noches aumenta un 30 por ciento del sueldo minim… ¿Estas entendiendo? – se detuvo en su explicacion y se giro a verle.

La pelirrosa se sobresalto un poco por la pregunta de repente, pero pudo disimularlo volviendo su rostro un poco al cuaderno.

-Por supuesto… - contesto. Kami ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Mejor cambio el tema – explicas bien…- susurro.

Pero en cuanto termino de decirlo se arrepintió de inmediato ya que una sonrisa de arrogancia se hizo presente de pronto en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Por supuesto yo soy BUENO en TODO… - dijo con su tono de superioridad.

-…

Se me olvidaba… Sasuke es un maldito engreído.

-Olvidalo… - la chica volvió su rostro a un lateral para no encararlo. Sasuke le miro sin comprender – sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre… - tomo la mochila y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Sasuke le miraba fijamente.

-¿A quien le dices bastardo eh? – lo dijo de forma amenazante mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero entonces fue como si recapacitara en algo – Haruno…

La pelirrosa observo al chico y sintió que de pronto se le saldría el corazón. Se encontraban sumamente cerca.

-Q-que quieres? – pregunto con voz dudosa.

-¿Por qué no me dices…?

Inner: ¡¡ALERTA!! ¡¡ALERTA!! ¡¡ESTA A UNOS CENTIMETROS DE TU ROSTRO!! (la inner le mira de forma amenazante) No te atrevas a alejarte ¿Escuchaste Haruno?! SHAAAAA….

-…como es que…?

Sakura tenia sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-…sabes mi horario de entrenamiento?

Sasuke termino de hacer la pregunta con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad. La pelirrosa se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que su inner que parecía estar congelada en su cabeza. Se quedo en silencio escuchando las gotas de lluvia.

-O.ó

-¿Te intereso tanto?

"¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?

¿Te intereso tanto?"

La pregunta retumbo en su cabeza una y otra vez…

Este… este… ¡¡BASTARDO-ENGREIDO-EGOLATRA!! ¡¡NO PUEDE PENSAR EN PREGUNTARME ALGO MAS QUE NO SEA DE ÉL!!

Inner: (con aura negra y en un rincón del lugar) y yo que pensé que era algo lindo que iba a decirme.

¡¡PERO NO!! ¡¡Esto es para aumentar su estúpido EGO en su estúpida CABEZA de cacatúa!!

-Si piensas que eres tan importante Uchiha pues no lo creas… - contesto la chica con una venita de enojo en la cabeza era ya como la tercera vez que selo decía pero con un Uchiha había que recordarlo bastante. Al pelinegro se le presento también una venita en su frente.

Inner: ¡¡Esta vez tienes mi apoyo para bajarle el estúpido ego shannaro!! ¡¡A POR EL!!

-Es normal que una escuche conversaciones de las demás chicas… y para mi mala suerte parece que el único tema que encuentran de conversación eres tu, asi que no me queda mas opción que escuchar de vez en cuan…

Miro a Sasuke esperando que tuviera varios tics en diferentes partes de su rostro pero al contrario parecía bastante satisfecho.

Inner: ¡¡KIAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡TONTAAAA!! ¿Cómo puedes decirle que el único tema de conversación es el?! ¡¡AH tiene el ego por las nubes ahora!!

-¡¡Ademas Naruto-kun también ve practicas contigo!! – Dijo como ultimo punto a tratar su orgullo.

La sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció… había dado en el clavo.

-¿Estas insinuando… QUE LO SABES POR EL DOBE?!

Inner: ¡¡SIIIIII!! SE ENOJO….!! (Bailando)

-¡¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A NARU!!

-¿Naru?... – un tic se formo en su ojo - ¿Te interesa tanto?

-¡¡Y a ti te importa?! ¡¡No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Uchiha!!

Tomo la mochila para irse. Qué vergüenza… tanto ruido que había hecho con la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke y se había olvidado que estaban en la biblioteca de su instituto. Por suerte la bibliotecaria había salido y esta se encontraba vacia… ya iban a ser las seis por lo que pronto la cerrarí… ¿Qué demonios…?

Todo fue bastante rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando paso. Alguien le había tomado del brazo, le hizo girar sobre sus talones, levanto su rostro de forma poco delicada y unió sus labios con los de ella en una casta unión de labios.

Fue consiente de la presión que ejercían los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y vio los ojos cerrados de este… tenía una mano tras su nuca para evitar que se fuera y la otra en su brazo. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos completamente por la sorpresa y era por que…

Mi… mi primer… beso.

Su inner no podía ni hablar ya que se encontraba en estado de shock al igual que ella. Que se relajó dejando caer su brazo a un costado junto con su mochila que resbalo hasta caer en el suelo. Una de las manos del Uchiha aflojó el agarre del brazo de ella para posarlo en su cintura. Y la pelirrosa sintió como los labios de el se empezaron a mover con suavidad sobre los suyos rozando a su vez sus narices… parecía que tan solo deseaba sentir el roce de sus labios con los de ella. iba a dejarse llevar por el suave cosquilleo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo desde su estómago pero…

"Ino"… el nombre de la chica se hizo presente en su mente y fue cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de él rozando su labio inferior, reaccionó alejándose de forma brusca del chico, con ambas manos cubriendo sus labios.

"SASUKE"

El pelinegro había abierto sus ojos para fijar sus orbes negras en ella que lucía una mezcla de susto y rabia y… un extraño resplandor en sus ojos que no pudo notar que era pero que contrastaba deforma extraña con las demás emociones, se quedo impresionado, nunca había visto aquella reacción por parte de alguien que él hubiera besado.

-¡¡MALDITO!! – fue la reacción de la chica que le dio una bofetada que retumbó en la solitaria biblioteca - como puedes hacerle esto a INO?!

Pudo ver el rostro de frustración de ella. y como luego se iba corriendo del lugar. Escuchó sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo. Sasuke se quedo observando por donde ella se hubo marchado, concentrado en lo que había pasado y en la reacción que hubo tenido. Era la primera vez… que a una chica le había molestado que él la besase... y le habia abofeteado por la rubia??

"SAKURA"

No se dio cuenta cuando aquellas palabras habian brotado de sus labios. y es que...

¿Cómo hubo podido hacerlo?, corría en medio de la lluvia sintiendo su cuerpo bañarse por las frías gotas de lluvia pero no le importó. Aún podía sentir los tibios labios del chico en su boca…

¿Por que me hizo sentir de esta manera?... No, No podía haberlo hecho por que... "Ino"

FIN FLASH BACK

Entró corriendo a su hogar y se dejó recostar de la puerta de entrada dejándose resbalar con la espalda pegada a la pared y sentándose en el piso. Sin importarle mojar el recibidor. Oculto su rostro en sus brazos mientras estos se afincaban en sus piernas encogidas a su pecho.

-Esto no debía haber pasado… - susurró – no al menos hasta el paso ocho… - sonrió un poco mientras afincaba su cabeza en la puerta a su espalda. Fijo su mirada en el techo. El lugar ya estaba a oscuras tanto por que ya era de noche como por que estaba lloviendo – ¿Por qué será que todo me esta saliendo al revés de cómo lo planeo?

Sasuke… esta saliendo con Ino. No esperaba besarlo hasta que al menos hubieran terminado ellos. Ahora… se sentía como si fuera la "otra". No se sentía bien con esto… ahora debía esperar un poco más para poder sentirse cómoda con él… Después de lo que hizo: ¿Quién le aseguraba que no le haría lo mismo a ella si empezaban a salir juntos? Después de todo…

"No se puede confiar en un chico que engaña a su novia"

¿Quién diría que con esas revistas se pudieran aprender algo?

Inner: Pe-pero… te besó… ¿no? (murmuró su inner bastante apenada después de no haber hablado durante todo ese tiempo)

Hasta que por fin puedes hablar… se burló Sakura de la voz en su cabeza… pensé que te ibas a quedar en shock y aun no ibas a reaccionar.

Inner: ¡¡Y NO SERIA PARA TANTO!! ¡¡SASUKE TE BESO!! ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?!

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. A pesar de todo… le había agradado. Rosó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, le había besado de una forma tan sutil, como si… quisiera sentir de que contextura eran sus labios. Había sido tan dulce que por un momento iba a dejarse llevar. Pero… Ino…

Inner: ¡¡PERO LOGRASTE LO QUE QUERÍAS!! HAS RECIBIDO UN BESO DE SASUKE-SEXY-KUN!! ¡¡Y NO SOLO UN BESO CUALQUIERA!! SI NO… UN BESO ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA BOFETADA!! SI dicen que el primer beso no se olvida… estoy segura que no lo vamos a olvidar shannaro!! Y apuesto que Sasuke tampoco…

¿A que te refieres?, preguntó pensativa.

Inner: ¡¡PERO SI CERRASTE CON BROCHE DE ORO AL DARLE AQUELLA BOFETADA!!

Pero era algo que debía hacer… es decir… Sasuke tiene novia, era mi deber hacerlo para hacerme respetar

Inner: ¡¡POR ESO!! ¡¡TE HICISTE RESPETAR!! ¡¡Estoy segura que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer algo así cuando se refieren a Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura lanzó un suspiro.

Siempre he sabido que la madura de nosotras dos siempre he sido YO.

Inner: pero yo soy tu YO verdadero!! Que quieres ocultar del mundo pero que realmente quieres ser!! Ahora volvamos a lo importante ¡¡SASUKE-KUN ME BESO!!

Mientras su inner comenzaba a bailar en su cabeza por la emoción ella se encontraba aún pensando en las consecuencias que esto traería.

1) No sabía como reaccionar a partir de ese momento.

2) Debía hacer nuevos análisis para saber que hacer cuando se volviera a ver con Sasuke.

3) Debía hacer modificaciones en su libreta.

Un segundo.

De pronto se hubo puesto pálida.

Mi… Mi libreta…

Miró a su alrededor buscándola. Esperen… creo que me hace falta algo.

-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó horrorizada antes de darse cuenta de algo - ¡¡MI MOCHILA!!

Inner: ¡Mochila?! Estas diciendo que perdiste la mochila?! (Preguntó horrorizada)

Comenzó a buscar desesperada. Debe estar por aquí… debe estar…

Inner: ya va… pensemos… ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la tenías?

Y recordó… el beso… ella dejando caer su brazo tranquilo… la mochila resbalando por su codo hasta caer al suelo…

-Oh… oh – fue lo que logró decir quedando en shock y con la boca abierta.

Inner: tal vez sasukito lo encontró y se lo llevó a su casa y te lo lleva mañana… no es como si hubiéramos dejado la libreta dentro del…

-O.ó – ambas se quedaron en shock.

Inner: LA LIBRETA ESTA DENTRO DEL BOLSO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Su inner se encontraba desmayada y ella bastante traumada)

Por favor Kami-sama que Sasuke no lea la libreta!!

"Sasuke"

Luego de haberse quedado pensativo por varios minutos, Sasuke decidió irse, estaba tan entretenido que no notó que la mochila de la chica se encontraba en el suelo. Una vez en la puerta chocó con una persona. Sus ojos blancos le hicieron recocer en seguida.

-Hola Sasuke-kun – saludó la chica con bastante formalismo.

-Hola… Hinata – saludó el chico sin ninguna emoción como siempre…

-Ejem… ¿Podrías de-decirle a Neji-niisan que cierro la biblioteca y salgo?

-Mmm?... – le miró sin entender a lo que la chica comenzó a explicar de inmediato.

-Hoy vine a ayudar a la profesora Kurenai a arreglar algunos eventos para navidad ya que como formo parte del protocolo entonces soy la encargada en los eventos, y pues la señora Kishimoto me pidió que cerrara la biblioteca… Neji-niisan me dijo que avisara cuando saliera para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa – susurró.

-Ah… entiendo… está bien. Yo le diré…

-Arigato – la chica sonrió agradecida. Conocía a sasuke desde pequeños por ser el mejor amigo de su primo pero como ambos no eran dados a conversar solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras entre ambos.

Hinata le hecho un vistazo a la biblioteca una vez que Sasuke se hubo ido. Iba a cerrar cuando. Observó algo en el piso.

-¿Una mochila? – se acercó a tomarla. Le parecía familiar… miró a su alrededor como si fuera a hacer algo indebido y apenada abrió el bolso sacando un cuaderno para ver el nombre del dueño de la mochila – Sakura-san – susurró al abrir el cuaderno y ver el nombre dela chica, tal vez se le hubo olvidado. Decidió guardárselo hasta el siguiente día pero… hubo algo que le llamó la atención… una libreta… "esto también es de Sakura" la abrió sin pensarlo mucho pero se quedó impresionada. Vio la fotografía de un Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada. Y justo debajo de esa foto se encontraba un escrito:

-**"¿Cómo CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?"** – leyó en un susurro claramente extrañada.

Pasó a la otra hoja…

"**Paso 1: transformación"** vio concejos, fotos, ropas… concejos de maquillaje…

-Esto es… - dijo esta vez con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Hinata…

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se sonrojó más y metió la libreta en la mochila cerrándola.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – la voz de su primo le hizo volverse nerviosa.

-¡¡IE!! – contestó negando. Neji le miró dubitativo

-Pasa algo?

-¡¡NO!! – volvió a decir comenzando a reír nerviosa. Tomó la mochila y se la guindó al hombro para asi poder cerrar mejor la biblioteca. Comenzó a caminar al lado de Neji dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Habías traído mochila? – le preguntó.

-Eh…no… esta mochila es de Sakura-san – contestó con la verdad mientras lucía un poco sonrojada – la encontré en la biblioteca.

-Ah… ¿Y se puede saber… por que estas sonrojada?

-Chicos!! Por alguna razón el teme está enojado conmigo y parece que Gaara va a tener una conversacion en privado con él asi que podrían darme un aventon??

El hiperactivo rubio se dirigía a donde estaban ellos. A lo que Neji no necesitó que Hinata le respondiera la pregunta de por que estaba sonrojada. Ya se imaginaba que el rubio tenía algo que ver con todo ese comportamiento en su prima.

"SAKURA"

Por mas que intente no pude dormir en casi toda la noche… Y era principalmente por que no sabía donde demonios estaba mi LIBRETA!!

Cuando escuché sonar la alarma de mi telefono no me extrañó que cuando me miré al espejo tuviera marcas de ojeras a la altura de mis ojos.

-Kuso... - susurró - si Sasuke-baka no hubiera hecho eso...

Inner: ahora le vas a hechar la culpa a él?

-a alguien debo hecharsela - lancé un suspiro y comencé a arreglarme. Ni siquiera tengo idea de como comportarme en estos momentos. Quiero decir... mi objetivo era recibir un beso de UCHIHA SASUKE pero primero... debía hacer que él se enamorara de mi, y si ni siquiera hubo terminado con Ino - esta bien esto que estoy haciendo? - preguntó a su reflejo que le miraba triste.

Inner: ¿has escuchado el dicho que dice... en la locura y el amor todo se vale?

-No cuando yo soy "la otra" - se contestó desanimada - Sasuke aun no me quiere... por que esta saliendo con Ino - Su inner dejó de sonreir.

Inner: ¿Por que siempre me debes hacer pensar?

Miró por la ventana. Ese día también había amanecido a oscuras. Esta vez no había planes... no sabía como actuar cuando estuviera frente a Sasuke y un sentimiento de miedo le invadió de pronto. ¿Y si la antigua Sakura se hacía presente? se miró fijo al espejo. Sonrió.

La antigua Sakura no tenía el cabello rosa. pensó mientras se lo acariciaba.

-Sasuke-baka... - susurró - lo que me obligas a hacer por tí.

Se levantó del asiento de lapeinadora una vez arreglada y maquillada. Ese día se colocó una camisa sin mangas, junto con unos pescadores (en mi país le decimos así a los pantalones que dejan a la vista los tobillos) pero encima de la camisa se colocó un chaleco ajustado a su cintura como un corcel... ¿cuando había aprendido a vestir de esa forma? Gracias a Temari y a las revistas se había vuelto una chica más femenina y ¿Por que negarlo? coqueta. Se colocó losguantes negros para resguardarse del frío y un collar que tenía en nombre de "Sakura" gravado.

Solo rezaba a todos los dioses que Sasuke no haya leído su libreta.

"NARUTO"

-¿Que significa esto Teme?...

--

Llegó hasta el colegio... en la primera hora solo veía clases con uno de sus amigos, Kiba, pero este no había llegado aún. por lo que se sentó en un asiento vacío quedándose quieta de pronto al escuchar la conversación que mantenían las chicas frente a ella.

-¿A que no adivinas lo que me acaban de decir?... al parecer Sasuke terminó con Ino.

Sakura abrió sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho la muchacha frente a ella quién escuchaba a su amiga.

Inner: ¿¿QUEEE!! O/O

-¿Que? - preguntó la pelinegra no pudiendo creer lo que le decía. ¿Y quien no? Que sasuke hubiera terminado con la lider de las porristas era...

-como lo escuchas... ¿Sabes Mina del salon "A"?... estaba casi en shock cuando me lo dijo, cuando llego paso por el segundo pasillo que va a la bibliotecas y escuchó cuando Sasuke-kun le dijo a Ino que ya no podían seguir por que...

-¡Sakura! - la voz de Kiba le sacó de la conversación que estaba escuchando.

Inner: ¡¡MAlDICION!! MATARE A QUIEN INTERRUMPIO!!

Iba a lanzarle una mirada matadora pero... Vio algo que le hizo iluminar el rostro y cambiar sus pensamientos de inmediato.

-¡¡MI MOCHICLA!! - exclamó emocionada mientras la tomaba.

-Te estaba llamando desde hace rato pero no me prestabas atención... ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Inner: ¡¡Cierto...!!

había algo importante que estaba escuchando antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿En serio...? - escuchó totalmente impresionada la pelinegra mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza.

Inner: ¡¿Que!? ¡¡QUE?!

-Exactamente como te dije fueron sus palabras...

Inner: Que dijo que dijo?? (SU inner estaba desesperada)

-No pudo creerlo!!

-Yo tampoco!!- corroboró su amiga.

Inner: ¿QUE NO PUEDEN CREER?! POR MIL DEMONIOS ¿NO PUEDEN REPETIR QUE NO ESCUCHE?!

-Pero es enserio...

-No... - decía la otra.

-Si -volvió a afirmar su amiga.

Inner: (Con una vena en la frente) Me estoy enojando...

-Pero es tan increible!!

-¿Verdad?

Inner: olvidenlo estas no van a decir nada... (Se resigno con un aura negra rodeándole)

-O,ó - Kiba le miraba extrañado.

--

El profesor llego y Sakura se recordó que debía serciorarse de algo. Abrió su maleta sacando las cosas que había tenido el día anterior... habían dos cuadernos... lápices... calculadora... goma de borrar... esperen...

Se quedó paralizada de pronto.

Inner: (Entrando en desespero) LA LIBRETAAAAAAAAAAA!!´

vio dentro de su mochila pero nada... no estaba.

-Kiba... - llamó al chico en un susurro. Elchico le miró - Por casualidad... ¿no sabes de una libreta?

-Ie... Hinata fue la que me pidio que te entregara la mochila...

-...

Hinata... asi que Hinata tiene la libreta. lanzo un suspiro mas tranquilo.

Inner: sabes que cabe la posibilidad que otro la tenga no?

No, no... la tiene Hinata... eso espero...

la hora paso lenta... hasta que por fin llego la segunda hora de clases. ¿Que? examen?! Kuso... me había olvidado.!!

--

¿Cuando llegaría la hora del almuerzo?, ese día parecía ser eterno... ¿Por que será que cuando uno espera algo el tiempo pasa mas lento? y mas cuando tenía serios problemas en los que pensar.

1) Estaba preocupada por su libreta...

2) Quería saber quien la tenía...

3) Si la tenía Hinata cabía la posibilidad que estuviera bien...

4) si Hinata no la tenía y la tenía otra persona (Por favor que no sea Sasuke)... debía mudarse de escuela, o mejor de ciudad.

Inner: he escuchado que en Kyoto hay muy buenos profesores y excelentes colegios... con mi promedio me aceptarían de inmediato...

No,no...mente positiva... la tiene Hinata... y si no... Pues... ahi si estoy muerta. Kami... si la tiene Hinata juro que no la vuelvo a meter en la mochila a menos que no sea estrictamente necesario.

--

Inner: HORA DEL ALMUERZO POR FIN!!

su inner estaba afónica. Y no podía esperarse mas... es decir al fin podría saber si podría mostrar su cara de nuevo en el instituto.

vio a Hinata y sintió un vuelco corazón. se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. al parecer nadie mas,de sus amigos, había llegado.

-Hinata...queria preguntarte si al tomar mi bolso no encontraste tambien...

-Hai - contestó la chica sonriendo un poco - lo encontre Sakura-chan... - susurró. Buscó en su maleta y lo sacó. Sakura sintió un gran alivio al tenerlo en sus manos. sonrió radiante.

-Arigato Hinata me has salvado la vida!! - dijo apegando la libreta a su pecho.

-No... No hay problema... pense que... sería mejor que te lo entregara personalmente, por eso no lo deje en la maleta... por si Kiba lo revisaba o algo...

-Jejeje... - rio un poco agradecida - tienes razon, es mejor tomar precauciones te lo agradezco mucho Hina...

De pronto un frío viento recorrió su cuerpo dejándole paralizada.

-¿Sa... sabes... que... que...? - se puso nerviosa.

-Gomennasai - dijo Hinata poniendose roja de pronto - lo lei... gomen!!

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-san,Hinata-san!... ¿No les parece que es un bonito día? - saludó Lee al acercarse a la mesa - eh?,... que les pasa?

--

Llegaron el resto de sus amigos y al instante retomaron la conversacion entre ellos, al parecer una que ya tenian pendiente desde antes.

-Desde hace cinco meses que no lo hacemos... - comentó Kiba.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con volver a la tradición... ya lo extrañaba la verdad... - aceptó Tenten.

-desde que la prima de Tenten comenzo el semestre no nos hemos reunido... ya nos habiamos acostumbrado a ser seis en el juego... - comento Kiba.

-¡pero con Sakura-san somos seis!

-¿Eh? - Sakura no entendia nada y justo cuando iba a preguntar fue Hinata quien llamo su atencion.

-Etto... Sakura-chan... - susurro. su voz era tan baja y parecia tan nerviosa que la pelirrosa tubo que acercarse- me...me preguntaba,.. yo... yo... pensaba que a ti... t-te gustaba... na-na-naru...

tanto tartamudeo de la chica y la distraccion de los deditos de la misma le hizo que sus ojos divisaran la mesa de los "increibles" donde se encontraban hablando, rodeados de un grupo de chicas como siempre.

Sasuke se habia encontrado observandole, por un momento se encontraron los ojos verdes con los negros, pero luego su atencion se desvio a otra persona que llamaba la atencion del Uchiha. Este observo a la rubia dijo algo que parecido impresionarla y de inmediato se levanto del asiento y salio corriendo del lugar.

Como si se hubiera tratado de actoreflejo Sakura tambien se levanto.

-Lo siento Hina... hablamos luego.

y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar bajo la mirada de sus compañeros.

Camino por uno de los pasillos buscando a la rubia... hasta que por fin dio con ella. se encontraba sentada a las escaleras llorando. al ver que alguien se acercaba de inmediato se limpio las lagrimas.

-Ino...

-¿Que pasa frente de marquesina? ¿a que vienes? - sonrio de forma superior. sabia que Ino nunca mostraba su debilidad ante alguien mas.

Se sentia un poco culpable por lo que estaba pasando.

Si... se que soy una hipocrita... por que yo deseaba que ellos terminaran pero aun asi.

-Aun no he perdido Sakura - a pesar de que la pelirrosa no hubiera dicho nada, Ino podia entenderle a la perfeccion.

¿A caso... Ino sabia que ella tenia algo que ver con esto?. Sakura le miro sin comprender.

-Por supuesto que se que tienes algo que ver en todo esto... - se levanto y se miraron fijamente - aun no me he olvidado de nuestra conversacion... ¿Tu si?

_"Sasuke sera algun dia mi novio... hare todo lo posible por que asi sea..."_

Esas habian sido las palabras de Ino

_"Yo.. yo tambien" _

contesto Sakura apenada.

_"¿Tu?... una nerd como tu no podria...y te lo voy a demostrar, ganandome el corazon de sasuke-kun"_

-No lo he olvidado... - contesto Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Aun no estoy derrotada entiendes?... te quitare a Sasuke.

Un momento.. estoy perdida en todo... esto... esta diciendo que... ¿Me va a quitar a Sasuke?

Inner: O.ó

-No creas que has ganado. esto es solo una ventaja...

la rubia siguio caminando pasando por al lado de la pelirrosa.

Aun no habia procesado bien... estaba diciendo que... Sasuke-kun... estaba hablando como si...

Inner: ¡¡SASUKE ME PERTENECE?? O.ó

--

Salieron de clases. Sakura aun con un aire de incomprension rodeandole. no entendia... sinceramente no entendia...

Sus amigos le dieron un aventon hasta su casa. Al parecer los chicos de su "club de fans" aun estaban vigentes... ese dia, tuvo que escaparse por que deseaban que se tomaran unas cuantas fotos con ellos. tuvo que prometerles que al siguiente dia iria a conocer al club y responderia las preguntas que quisiera.

Llego hasta su casa respirando de forma entrecortada... y se sobresalto al ver que... ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE SASUKE A LA PUERTA DE MI CASA??

le sonrio de esa forma tan sexy que solo el podia hacerlo y al momento la pelirrosa sintio que se derretia. Maldito Uchiha que tiene esa reaccion en mi!!

-¿Que haces aqui Uchiha? - pregunto de pronto como si no le importara el hecho de que estuviera él con la apariencia de un sex-simbol, frente a su casa, mirandole fijamente, y mas atractivo que nunca. Si... por supuesto... esto me ocurre Tooooooodos los días.

Inner: ¡¡A que dias te refieres?! ¡¡Aprovechalo!!

-Ni siquiera me invitas a entrar...?? - pregunto con aire seductor.

Sakura le miro dudosa como diciendo "intentas algo y te pateo donde mas te duele"

-Es solo para hablar... tienes una mente bastante pervertida ¿sabias? - acaricio uno de los mechones rosas que se colearon por su rostro.

-¿Pervertida yo?! ¡¡SI dejaras tus manos quietas y tu mirada libidinosa no pensaria mal!! - dijo esto apartandole la mano de un manotazo por su parte.

Sasuke rio un poco.

-En serio que me gustas... pero si no me quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir pues me voy...

Sakura se sonrojo hasta la medula...

Inner: Pi... pi... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (aplicandole electroshock a la inner que se nos va. una luz y resucita) ¡¡ACABA DE DECIR LO QUE CREO QUE DIJO?? ABRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE PODAMOS ESCUCHARLE!!

Sasuke ya se habia dado la vuelta. pero...

-¿Viniste hasta aqui solo para irte?... pense que los uchiha eran mas decidido a lograr lo que querian...

Dio en el clavo... wow... parece que conozco bastante sobre el Uchiha y como dominarlo no creen??

INNER: (sonriendo de forma maligna) No por nada he estudiado a Sasuke Uchiha... jajaja...

-Bien ya entramos... - le indico el asiento frente a ella para que se sentara - ¿De que quieres hablar Uchiha?

-Ya lo tuviste que haber imaginado... - Sasuke le miró fijamente poniendole un poco nerviosa.

Inner: No lo puedo creer...

-Termine con Ino... - continuaba hablando con voz de indiferencia. volvio un poco su rostro.

Inner: En realidad lo esta diciendo... (la inner estaba mas que nerviosa y con las mejillas rosadas... al igual que Sakura)

-Y he estado pensando mucho en ti... - le miro de reojo para ver su reaccion. Sakura trataba de no parecer anciosa pero no podia evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa - y he decidido...

Inner: hay viene Sakura... Por favor no te desmayes no te desmayes... (la inner se hechaba aire asi misma)

-Que te voy a dar una oportunidad...

-...°.°!!

Sakura se quedo con los ojos en puntitos.

Inner: OoO...

... (un viento frio recorrio a Sakura)

Inner:O.O...

-O.ó - Sasuke levanto una ceja sin comprender... habia creido que la chica iba a dar un grito de emocion pero en cambio... parecia haberse quedado con laboca abierta. Bien... eso valía... no se esperaba que le dijera algo asi. sonrio arrogante.

Sakura con un tic en el ojo. ¿Que... que ha dicho?

Inner: No pudo haber dicho que...

"te voy a dar una oportunidad"...

¡¡En serio no pudo haberlo dicho...!!

-Supongo que eso es un si ¿No? - dijo de forma engreida el Uchiha que pensaba que por el nerviosismo la chica no podia hablar.

-¿Que... que... - Sakura parecia en shock - QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO UCHIHA?? - se levanto de su asiento mirandole amenazante.

-Oó - Sasuke le miro sorprendido.

Inner: Cortar... cortar... se lo voy a cortar al muy bastardo!!

-O.O# - varias venitas se aparecieron en su frente - ¿¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD!! NI QUE TE LO ESTUVIERA PIDIENDO!! O.O#

Inner: Joder!! este si que tiene pelotas para decirme esto!!

-¿Eso no era lo que querias...? ¿O me vas a decir que tu no lo quieres?

Inner: claro que si lo quiero!! pero... ¿No me lo podias haber pedido de una forma mas romantica?!

-¿¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO LO QUIERO??

Inner: Mentire hasta que no pueda hablar mas!!

Ante estas palabras Sasuke comenzo a acortar las distancias... pero cada vez que este adelantaba, Sakura retrocedia un paso...

Inner: kiiiiiiiiaAAAAAAA!! se acerca de nuevo!! algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien!! (si fuera por mi si terminaria bien- mirada libidinosa) pero este no es el momento de estar pensando en esto. Sasuke se acerca!!

-Si no lo quieres... ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa entonces? - pregunto con voz seductora - practicamente tus ojos me gritan que te vuelva a besar...

-¿¿NO seras tu quien deseas besarme y estas viendo cosas que no son??

Lo volvi a hacer... las venitas parecen que van a estallar en su frente. ¿Como es que lo hago molestar de forma tan facil?

Inner: Me encanta molestarle!! se ve tan kawaiiiii

-Estas segura??... ¿Por que simplemente no admites que en verdad quieres que te de una oportunidad?

Inner: ¡¡Y ELMUY BASTARDO VUELVE A DECIRLO!! SE LO CORTO SE LO CORTO!! (con cara de maniatica)

-JAMAS dire eso ¿me escuchas? mas bien tu debieras pedirme una oportunidad a mi!!

Este si es... normalmente son los chicos que piden oportunidades... y cuando van a pedir a una chica que salgan le preguntan "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" que es lo normal... no dicen simplemente: "te doy una oportunidad" como si dijeran en otras palabras: "Ya que tu quieres, te permito ser mi novia"

¡Pero que se cree?? ¿¿EH?? ya le enseñare a... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... PAF!! ¡¡pOm!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡PLOF!! Kuso... eso dolio...!!

y como meentretuve con mis pensamientos no dije que fue con exactitud lo que paso... Sasuke se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura... iba a darme un beso cuando yo inesperadamente le di un golpe y por este el se callo pero como me tenia agarrada de la cintura me cai encima de el...

Kami... eso estuvo cerca... si no me doy cuenta me besa de nuevo. al menos horita no puede besarme por que esta bajo mio...

Procesando... procesando...

Inner: mmmm... a esto era lo que me referia en un principio... (mirada pervertida, principalmente por que estamos cara a cara)

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado como si tambien pensara de forma igual a su inner... lo que le hizo recordar que...

¡¡ESTA BAJO MIO!!

Sakura se aleja de un salto y ve a Sasuke acariciando su mejilla mientras se reincorporaba.

-Golpeas duro... - susurro.

-Y te golpeare mas duro si no te vas ahora!! - creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazon si vuelve a pasar esto... o si no... me desangro por hemorragia nasal!!

Un sonido en la puerta que indica que alguien la estaba abriendo. ambos chicos miran el corredor que va hacia la puerta.

Inner: ¡¡NO puede ser mi madre!!

No... esperen...no puede ser ella por que esta en Ohio con mi padre... ¿Entonces quien...?

una mujer de cabellera rubia se hizo presente en aquel lugar... dirigio sus ojos marrones sorprendidos de Sakura a Sasuke ambos en diferentes puntos del salon. fruncio su ceño un poco ante esta imagen.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? - pregunto con su voz prepotente. Sakura miro a la mujer que acababa de entrar.

Al menos me ha salvado de Sasuke-kun!!

Inner: ToT!! y yo que me habia emocionado al tener a Sasuke kun aqui...!! Bueno... aunque igual no iba a suceder nada... Sakura eres mala al no dejarme tomar a mi el control!!

-Nada, no ocurre nada... Oba-san...

"SASUKE"

Esta bien... fue algo inesperado que me contestara de aquella manera a mi proposicion. Siempre he dicho lo mismo a todas las chicas con quien quiero ligarme y con las que no y estan mas de feliz. Ino hasta se me lanzo encima cuando yo se lo dije, y esperaba la misma reaccion de Sakura pero sinceramente... metuve que haber imaginado que ella no responderia "si" tan facilmente... como dije... ella es... diferente.

Tampoco me esperaba el golpe que me lanzo al tratar de besarla, Kuso... si golpea duro... por suerte la lleve conmigo en mi caida... sonrei, "yo caigo tu caes", y debo admitir que... se siente bastante bien tenerla sobre mi.

De pronto se alejo de mi. No estoy enojado (primera vez que no me molesta que me hayan golpeado), al contrario, es divertido llegar hasta estos extremos con ella.

me levanto con algo de dificultad... siento dolor en la mejilla donde hubo propinado el golpe.

-Golpeas duro...

-Y te golpeare mas duro si no te vas ahora!! - su amenza me parece divertida... iba a retarle a hacerlo cuando. escucho que abren la puerta. me quedo observando ellugar donde se supone que va a aparecer la persona recien llegada. Tal vez se traten de los padres de Sakura. comienzo a arreglarme disimuladamente, para darle la bienvenida a quien yo ya tengo marcados como mis futuros suegros... (si, ya tengo en la mira a Sakura para novia y eso es algo que voy a lograr aunque ella no quiera, aunque tenga que jugar sucio) ¿Quien diria que Sakura podria causarme actuar de esta manera... que yo recuerde nunca me habia interesado de esta manera por algo en este caso por alguien...

Sonrei, mostrando mi expresion mas agradable para encarar a mis futuros suegros... Tal vez me presentara YO mismo como el novio de Sakura.

Y cual fue mi expresion al ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos marrones apareciendo por el pasillo. mi boca se abrio por la sorpresa... ella... no puede ser la madre de Sakura ¿O si?

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?

-Nada, no ocurre nada... Oba-san...

¿¿Oba-san?? ¿¿TSUNADE ES SU TIA!!

"SAKURA"

-Sasuke es mi tutor en economia... Kakashi-sensei lo encontro apropiado... Pero Sasuke ya se iba ¿CIerto? iba a acompañarlo a la puerta. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke estaba como si hubiese recibido un balde de agua. y tenia la boca semiabierta.

-Oba-san? - susurro para si mismo.

Sakura sepuso nerviosa.

-Vamos Sasuke!! - lo comenzo a empujar por la espalda. Sasuke se dejo guiar.

Una vez en la puerta Sakura se aseguro que su tia no estuviera cerca... lanzo un suspiro aliviado.

-Oye... - la voz de Sasuke indiferente le llamo la atencion - no me dijiste que tu tia era la directora del colegio... -comento como si le tenia que haber dicho.

-Ni que tu me hayas dicho algo sobre tu familia... - contesto de forma cortante. en verdad... no podia evitar contestarle de aquella manera. - si pudieras salir de la casa... estaria bastante agradecida... - abrio la puerta. Sasuke salio y una vez que lo vio fuera cerro la puerta.

-Oye... - escucho la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta...

-¿Que quieres Uchiha? - contesto a la puerta.

"SASUKE"

Se quedo parado a la puerta de espaldas a esta. metio sus manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba, sabia que ella estaria escuchando del otro lado de la puerta.

-La ultima vez acordaste cuando y en que lugar ibamos a practicar las clases... - hablo tranquilamente - Ahora me toca poner a mi el dia, la hora y el lugar ¿No te parece?

la puerta se entreabrio un poco dejando ver a Sakura que le miraba fijamente de forma evaluadora antes de contestar. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada y fue ella quien volvio su vista de pronto.

-Haz lo que quieras Uchiha... - contesto - pero de algo estoy segura... no nos vamos a reunir en esta casa entendido?

-No pensaba que seria en esta casa... - sonrio de forma enigmatica.

Sakura sintio un vuelco al corazon.

-Como quieras...

cerro la puerta una vez mas.

Sasuke observo por unos segundos la madera de la puerta antes de marcharse.

"Cuando alguien se comporta como tu, tu tiendes a cambiar la forma de comportarte"

Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando con la Haruno.

"SAKURA"

Se recosto de la puerta... Sasuke como podia afectarle tanto con tan solo una mirada?... Iban a volver a reunirse para seguir con las clases... pero habia algo que le habia quedado claro en aquellos momentos. Iba a encontrarse sola por otras dos semanas mas... y si no controlaba lo que hacia, no tenia seguridad de hasta donde llegaria con el Uchiha. Por eso llego a la conclusion que no podrian reunirse en su casa...

Inner: Siempre me quitas toda la diversion shannaro!!

CONTINUARA...

**LILI: HOLA A TODOS!! ahora que ya han leido la continuacion... **

**inner: que por cierto te tardaste años en actualizar... cof... cof... **

**Lili: Ya vas a empezar?? **

**Inner: -.- No... solo digo la verdad...**

**Lili: (bajando la cabeza) si... tienes razon... asi que comencemos con las disculpas... Perdon!! gomen nasai!! no fue mi intencion hacerlos esperar!!**

**Inner: en serio... perdon de verdad!! ToT!!**

**Lili: No fue nuestra intencion es que... las vacaciones... **

**Inner: Todo fue culpa de lili!!**

**Lili: Y el anime!!**

**Inner: en serio... toda su culpa!!**

**Lili: Inner!! no me vas adejar morir sola atacada por los lectores entiendes?? (Jalandole de los cachetes) ademas... ¿Quien es la que estaba tan entusiasmada viendo anime??**

**Inner: ayudenme!! oh... cierto... (pone una sonrisa de felicidad) diciendoles la verdad nos habiamos perdido en parte por estar buscando un anime, que me dijeron que era bueno...**

**Lili: y como no lo encontraba me toco verlo por el internet (Inner: Saben que tardan una eternidad para bajar) y como no tenia como descargarlo... **

**Inner: omejor dicho no sabias como... ¬¬**

**Lili: me obsecione... asi que si quieren atacar a alguien... ataquen a mi querida amiga "kaoru tsukimine" jejeje... que me recomendo la serie... (Gracias amiga estuvo genial!!)**

**Inner: por cierto... tambien la recomiendo... se llama... "LOVELY COMPLEX" **

**LiLi: Y pronto voy a subir un videoclip ( o como se llame) hecho con partes de laserie...**

**Inner: en serio... se obsecionó... O.ó. **

**Lili: asi que les aviso donde la subo para que me den su opinion bueno?? que beio es!! ToT...!! **

**Inner: cof... cof.. volviendo al asunto del PROXIMO CAPI... **

**Lili: aparecera un NUEVO PERSONAJE!! A QUE NO ADIVINAN?? VAMOS ADIVINEN...!!**

**Inner: esun cierto personaje que llamamos anteriormente "Gaka" quien es...!! (lili le cubre la boca)**

**Lili: Callate!! no lo digas...!! vamos a dejarlo con la incognitas... **

**Inner: eres mala... **

**Lili: gracias!! hago mi mejor esfuerzo!! xD como ahora estoy de vacaciones... voy a actualizar esta y otras historias (creanme que tengo muchas) mas seguido!! asi que Pendiente bueno??... sayo!!**

**PD: Y por cierto... la parte en la que Sakura estaba escuchando las conversaciones (no que seamos entrepitas)... no se si a ustedes les ha pasado que quieren escuchar alguna parte y nunca lo vuelven a decir... **

**Inner: molesta... en serio. **

**Lili: Y ¿Que les parece Sasuke-kun? alguien me dice algo asi, si quiere salir conmigo y lo mando al... **

**Inner: Estoy de acuerdo. ahora por último... **

**SAYO!! mioko-chan...straaxberryxlook... y otros mas que estaban esperando... perdon el retraso... espero y allan sido compensados con este capi largo!! **


	13. la flor de konoha y el sexsimbol juntos?

**HOLA!!... luego de tardarme una eternidad... pues aqui esta el capi. Espero que les guste. (Aunque no toy muy satisfecha con él) pero al fin se va a saber quien es cierto personaje!! **

**(se ve a la Inner de Lili saltando de un lado a otro emocionada) **

**Lili: ¿Y que le pasa a esta loca? ¬¬... **

**Inner: Es que... la verdad me gusta este personaje, es que es raro... y me gusta lo raro... jejeje. **

**Lili: Ah... esta bien (viendo raro a su inner) aun no puedo creer que tu seas mi yo que trato de ocultar. **

**Inner: xP**

**Lili: Bueno... como les iba diciendo...!! Perdonen a los lectores que se estan pasando de vez en cuando por mi fic para ver si ya he actualizado... lo siento pero es que no me he podido poner al tanto con todas las historias por un monton de cosas pendientes!! es mas... creo que me quieren ahoracar por que dije que iba a actualizar una historia la semana pasada y pos no pude. asi que por eso les pido pasiencia por que necesito actualizar en la otra historia. **

**ahora si!! los dejo con el capi!!**

**CAPÍTULO 13.**

**"¿La flor del instituto y el sex-simbol juntos?**

**y... ¿Quien diablos es Gaka?" **

(Seguro que muchos se hacen esta pregunta ¿ne?)

Estaba revisando su correo por sexta vez desde que estaba en aquel lujoso hotel, sentada al frente de su laptop luciendo tan solo una bata de bañarse y con una expresión bastante relaja aunque se sentía un poco culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto que estaba teniendo un viaje de negocios pero nunca había tenido un "viaje de negocios" tan placentero, y es que… lo habían planeado de aquella manera. El matrimonio Haruno se había tomado algunas **vacaciones** después de ya 10 años; pero que ellos bien lo habían llamado "**Negocios"** ya que tenían que aclarar algo con su próximo cliente, pero considerando que ambos debían de salir del país a un lugar tan romántico como lo era Ohio no pudieron resistirse en usar esta excusa para alargar su tiempo de estadía y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, para avivar la llama de su matrimonio.

Más sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al no decirle a su querida hija con respecto a su planificación, y ella había confiado y no había puesto pretextos para dejarlos ir "solos" a Ohio. Revisaba su correo, la foto que su hija le había enviado hace algunos días y en el cual lucía adorable con su ropa de dormir y mucho más linda después de quitado los brakes. Sonrió para sí misma ya que era la única en aquel salón.

Tsunade le había dicho que todo marchaba a la perfección, aunque había escuchado su tono dudoso al decirlo, pero le había asegurado que todo iba bien con su querida y única hija. Lo cual creyó sin dudar pero… había algo que no estaba bien… había creído que a Sakura no le gustaba usar aquel gorro.

-¿Qué es…? – su entrecejo se arrugó un poco al percatarse de algo que no había notado y que en ese momento se había dado cuenta. Colocó que la fotografía se ampliara un poco en un cierto punto.

Kimaru Haruno pudo notar como unos extraños hilos "rosas" se desprendían por uno de los lados del gorro de dormir lo cual le resultaba extrañamente raro ya que la tela no tenía hilos rosas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Escuchó los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación.

-Ya despertaste… - dijo la voz masculina de su marido, pareciendo de buen humor – traje el desayuno…

-Ken… - su esposa interrumpió sus palabras – podrías venir un momento?

-Mmm..? – su esposo pareció extrañado pero al momento se colocó a su lado - ¿Estás viendo la foto de Sakurita? – preguntó sentándose en un asiento tras de la mujer para así poder recostar su barbilla del hombro de ella y poder tener una buena vista.

-Si – contestó tranquilamente – pero… dime… que ves aquí?… - señaló un punto en específico.

-Parece… algo como rosa… hilos… o rayas o…. cabellos algo así – contestó sin comprender el por que se lo preguntaba.

-¿Rosa? – preguntó como para que le confirmara lo dicho.

-Rosa – repitió sin prestar mucha atención. La mujer se quedó callada y su pareja supo en seguida lo que pensaba – no te preocupes, tal vez fue un error de la cámara o algo así… - la estrechó en un tierno y sensual abrazo mientras acariciaba con su nariz los negros cabellos de su mujer - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darnos un baño para después desayunar si?

-Está bien… - respondió después de pensarlo un poco – espérame en el baño ¿bueno? – el hombre asintió y se fue al cuarto de baño de aquella habitación, pensando en esperarla en el jacuzi.

La mujer sin embargo al ver que su marido se perdía de vista mostró algo de preocupación. Y yendo al teléfono del cuarto se dispuso a hacer una llamada a la recepción.

-¿Podría comunicarme con el número 2419035 en Kyoto por favor? – espero que le comunicaran hasta que escuchó la voz conocida – Soy Kimaru, necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿Podrías pasarte a ver como está Sakura? Cuando la veas me llamas para decirme ¿bueno? Y me gustaría que le hicieras compañía hasta que regresemos. Me parece que Sakura ha estado muy rara últimamente, se pone muy nerviosa cuando hablamos por teléfono. Mmm… no, Es mejor que Tsunade no sepa, algo me dice que esas dos me ocultan algo, aunque… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. Está bien. Gracias. Nos vemos.  
Colgó. No debería por que estarse preocupando por nada, después de todo, confiaba lo suficiente en su hija como para saber que pudiera controlar cualquier situación y que tenía la inteligencia para tomar las mejores decisiones. Pero, a pesar de eso, era madre, y una madre tenía esa segunda intuición de que había algo que no cuadraba… algo le decía que había algo… extraño.

-Anata… - la voz de su marido le hizo salir de sus pensamiento y recordar que se encontraba en Ohio, ya habían acabado con los negocios que debían hacer, y lo único que quedaba era disfrutar de esas dos semanas y aún tenía muchas cosas en Ohio que disfrutar, no había tiempo para estarse preocupando por su hija en la cual confiaba además ya había pedido a alguien que se encargara de cuidarla…

-Voy Koibito (Amor, o amante)… - dijo de manera sensual sonriendo. Debía disfrutar el poder estar con su amado esposo, después abría tiempo para preocuparse.

...

Colgó el teléfono mientras le miraba con una expresión extrañada. ¿las cosas estarían tan raras como para que la mujer le hubiera pedido que fuera a vigilar a su querida hija?, sonrió. Sería divertido poder volver a ver a Sakura... solo habían hablado algunas veces y ya la extrañaba. Pensaba quedarse unos días por alla, después de todo ya estaba de vacaciones.

"SAKURA"

Ya era viernes… el fin (Prácticamente) de otra semana de colegio, y aún Sakura no podía creer el progreso que había llevado acabo en tan poco tiempo. (Si, progreso) el día después de lo ocurrido con el Uchiha en su casa pues… los rumores corrían en el colegio sobre un nuevo romance entre las dos personas más populares de este. Por supuesto que estaban hablando del Sex-simbol Sasuke Uchiha y La flor del instituto Sakura Haruno, Quien habían muchos que podían asegurar que se lanzaban miradas discretas y cómplices cada vez que se veían.

"¿Pero que…? Si yo ni miro a ese engreído!!" exclamó mentalmente Sakura mientras escuchaba como algunas chicas aseguraban que en la clase de Francés la pasión flotaba en el aire entre ellos dos.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que esos dos ya lo han hecho… Después de todo esa Haruno parece una zorra sin remedio además de que han estado muchas veces solos…

Inner: ¡¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS ZORRA SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡YO LAS MATO!!

Sakura tratando de ignorar a su inner y tratando de controlarse para no caer en aquella tentación se detuvo de pronto con la intención de seguir a esas hijas de… sus madres que estaban hablando improperios en su contra a sus espaldas.

-Miren… - Sakura estaba apunto de continuar pero fue su amiga Tenten quien le retuvo.

-No, Sakura es mejor que no lo hagas… - dijo la china reteniéndole – Si comienzas a contradecirlas y a ofenderte los chismes van a correr de sobremanera y van a comenzar a decir más cosas…

Sakura le miró sin poder creérselo.

-Pero… me están llamando… ¡¡No puedo dejar que me traten así!!... Están levantando calumnias en mi contra!!

Sakura estaba sorprendida lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y es que… la antigua Sakura se hubiera quedado con esos insultos pero esta Sakura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esas cuerdas de…

-Sabemos que es mentira – contestó la castaña refiriéndose a su grupo de amigos – pero aunque te pongas a discutirlo con ellas, esos chismes no van a cambiar y se van a volver más y más fuertes y van a tener más de que hablar mientras distorsionan todo y lo exageran al máximo. Mejor ahórrate ese disgusto y si los rechazas y ven que no te importan simplemente los dejan. Pero no te pongas a gritarlo en medio de un pasillo bueno? No van a entender.

Sakura se quedó admirada por unos segundos por las palabras de Tenten. Y mordiéndose el labio asintió siguiendo a su amiga hasta el comedor… pensando que tal

vez que ese también sería un buen consejo para su libreta.

**"No hagas casos a los chismes, a palabras necias oídos sordos: Si le haces caso a las cosas malas que digan sobre ti, ponerte a discutirlo con aquellas personas solo empeorará las cosas y podrían sacar provecho de dicha situación sacando más chismes. Después de todo, conocen a estas personas que acostumbran a levantar calumnias de los demás, y puede que ni siquiera presten ya atención a sus palabras"**

"Mmm… me gusta ese consejo" pensó la Haruno mirando a su amiga Tenten "Luego lo colocaré… por ahora… mejor no me preocupo por ello y lo ignoro"  
Se podría decir que todo ese día Sakura se estaba conteniendo de mandar a volar a esa cuerda de habladores que comenzaban a inventar cincuenta historias diferentes de cómo había comenzado la historia del romance entre ambos chicos.

-Imbéciles. – susurró la Haruno una vez pasado por al lado de un grupo de chicas que comenzaban a hablar rápidamente al verla pasar.

"NARUTO"

El rubio miraba receloso al pelinegro a su lado que se encontraba escuchando música con sus audifonos mientras movía su cabeza a un ritmo bastante contagioso mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

miró a su otro lado y Gaara se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros extraños de terapia, (Sus padres le habían impuesto que leyera libros sobre la psicología humana y la conducta) un libro bastante aburrido debía decir, pero que extrañamente al chico le gustaba.

Luego miró a Neji que se encontraba a su frente con sus piernas cruzadas mientras parecía ensayar de formaimprovisada con unos palillos chinos golpeando constantemente sus cuadernos colocados en ciertos lugares a su frente mientras parecía que en verdad creía que se encontraba con una batería.

Una venita comenzó a aparecer en su frente... era increíble, ¿Como todos podían estar como si nada hubiera pasado?... desde el día anterior que se encontraba con una curiosidad que nadie le quería aclarar y ya se estaba desesperando, ¿Y como podían estar tan tranquilos?!

-¿VAN A SEGUIR COMPORTANDOSE COMO SI NO PASARA NADA?! - soltó exasperado por aquel silencio solo roto por el remoto sonido de la musíca que escuchaba Sasuke y el sonido que hacían los palillos de Neji al golpear los cuadernos. Tanto Neji como Gaara volvieron sus ojos extrañados ante la exclamación del rubio. Y es que... no esperaban que él se pusiera de aquella manera. De todos modos... ¿Por que se pondría de aquella manera? - me siento como pez fuera del agua y ustedes son incapás de decirme que ha pasado!! - agitó sus manos al aire y Gaara agradeció que se encontraran en la azotea del lugar y nadie pudiera verles ni oirles en aquel lugar,por que ya fuera seguro que un monton de personas curiosas se hubieran reunido a su alrededor para saber el por que del escándalo del rubio. Que extrañamente ellos tampoco tenían idea.

-Pero de que estas hablando naruto? - preguntó un extrañado Neji.

-¿QUe de que hablo? - preguntó de pronto el rubio incrédulo - De esto - rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes de 10,20 y 50 dólares - 500 dólares ¿Como paso esto? creo que me he perdido una gran parte de la historia.

-¿Que? ¿Que tienes dinero? - preguntó Neji alzando una de sus cejas.

-Eso tiene una respuesta lógica,de seguro esos pantalones no son tuyos y por eso tienes dinero... - continuó Gaara mientras volvía su vista de nuevo al libro. Si se hubiera tratado de otra situación Naruto se hubiera reído por el comentario, ya que el pelirrojo lo hubo dicho como si de verdad creyera en aquella posibilidad. Pero estaban en una situación seria.

-NO!! este es el dinero de la apuesta con INO!! y ayer el teme me lo entregó... ¡¡NO es normal que él se haya rendido en una apuesta!! y luego terminó con Ino sin decirme nada y luego.. esos rumores con respecto a Sakura y él y... y... esa indiferencia cuando le hablo sin enojarse... y... y... no se ha comportado como Sasuke y el bastardo que nosotros conocemos y amamos!! y... y... está tan perdido en su música que no ha peleado conmigo en todo el día!! ¡¡Además... ha estado ´pésimo en sus entrenamientos!! - dijo como si se tratara del apocalipsis y fuera algo por lo que preocuparse

-O.ó - elpelirrojo y el castaño le miraron extrañados antes decompartir una mirada entre ellos. En verdad que... Naruto se lo estaba tomado con demasiado dramaticismo.

- ¡¡HEMOS PERDIDO AL TEME!! - esto último lo dijo horrorizado.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí. y luego los tres observaron a Sasuke que parecía increíble pero que no se había dado cuenta de los comentarios del rubio. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos y se fijó que sus amigos le miraban fijamente. Lentamente y con una expresión que se podía comparar con el aturdimiento,el Uchiha se quitó uno de los audífonos de su oreja y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Pasa algo?

todos casi y se caían. En verdad que el UChiha se estaba comportando de una forma digna de admirar,ya que nunca se había comportado de aquella manera tan despistada casi y comparada como la del rubio que le miró exasperado. y con una vena latiendo peligrosamente en la frente.

¡¡PLOM!!

-¡¡Pero que diablos te pasa dobe!? - el grito del Uchiha no se hizo esperar cuando el Uzumaki por el enojo le había propinado un zape en la cabeza.

-¡¡LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO YO TEME!! - gritó el chico.

-¡¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS??

-POR QUE TE LO MERECES!!

-ERES UN...

y los insultos continuaron y continuaron pero al menos ante esto se podía divisar a Naruto más tranquilo. Habían vuelto a sus peleas. y eso era lo normal para ellos. Sasuke si se estaba comportando extraño, y no había dicho nada a sus amigos con respecto a su comportamiento. El único que podía estar seguro del profundo interés que tenía el Uchiha por la Haruno era el pelirrojo que ahora miraba la escena ante sus ojos algo cansado.

-¿Que piensas? - preguntó Neji de forma distraída al pelirrojo que bajó su mirada denuevo a su libro.

-Que son unos tontos - contestó con simpleza Gaara.

-Pero debemos aclarar que es lo que esta pasando con Sasuke, Naruto esta preocupado... - Gaara no dijo nada - ¿Que dices? Nos reunimos?

Gaara se encogio de hombros como respuesta. Neji lo tomó como un "si" de su parte.

-¿Donde?

-Donde quieras - contestó tranquilo el pelirrojo. Neji sonrió un poco, siempre contestaba lo mismo.

-En mi casa - contestó- ¿Mañana? - preguntó simplemente.

-Como quieras.

Gaara era un chico de pocas palabras,pero como decía contrastaba a la perfección con ellos, además de que había veces que el chico podría decir o hacer una broma dadas las circunstancias. Neji sonrió un poco y Gaara esbozó una sonrisa de lado al escuchar como Naruto llamaba a Sasuke "amargado" y Sasuke contestaba era su "Uzuratonkachi" habitual. No tenían remedio.

--

"SAKURA"

Al día siguiente. Tal y como lo había dicho Tenten, los comentarios ya no eran tan descarados como el día anterior y esto alegró de sobremanera a la chica. A la hora del almuerzo.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus amigos. Lee y Kiba estaban de nuevo lo que parecía ser una pelea a muerte por la última salchicha del día y Shino y Hinata trataban de hablar entre sí, como esperando que no les asociaran con aquellos escandalosos.

-Ya dejen eso… - dijo Tenten sentándose al frente de los muchachos y al lado de Hinata - ¡¡YA déjenlo demonios!! – la chica en un rápido movimiento de los palillos chinos tomó la salchicha que reposaba en la bandeja de Lee y ambos chicos se fijaron en ella.

-EH!!... eso es mío!! – dijeron al unísono Kiba y Lee mirando a la rubia, luego se miraron rabiosos - ¡¡Te dije que es mío!! – dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

-Si no se ponen de acuerdo yo voy a ser quién decida – dijo tenten ya harta de esto.

Sakura que ya encontraba estas discusiones algo habituales se había sentado al lado Tenten y se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo. Ella llevaba el propio almuerzo de su casa. Y sinceramente se alegraba el no estar discutiendo por la comida ya que los chicos siempre compraban comida en el comedor por tal razón había veces que se acababa algo que los dos querían y que solo uno obtenía y por eso de las tontas peleas.

-¡¡Es mío por que yo lo agarré primero!! – dijo Kiba.

-¡¡PERO FUE POR QUE ME COLEASTE EN LA FILA!! – protestaba el cejas pobladas.

-¡¡Te consta?? Te pasé por que te fuiste a buscar las llaves que se te cayeron… - contestó Kiba.

-¡¡CLARO!! Si tu las tiraste al otro lado del comedor ¿Qué más podía hacer genio?!

-Te comiste las papitas el otro día!!

-Y tú me quitaste el postre!!

Sakura se preguntó mentalmente (Al igual que sus amigos) el por que se encontraban en la misma mesa con ese par que lo que hacía pasar era vergüenza.

-¡¡YA lo he decidido!! – dijo Tenten llamando la atención de sus amigos que le miraron y al momento siguiente la chica se metió la salchicha a su boca y luego de un minuto en los que los chicos se quedaron sin habla y que los demás miraron extrañados a la castaña y que esta tragara la chica sonrió – muerto el perro se acabó la rabia – dijo con una sonrisa – si no hay salchicha ya no hay pelea…

-¿¿Pero… TENTEN COMO HAS PODIDO!! – comenzaron a decir ambos pero la mirada matadora de la chica los detuvo.

-He dicho: "Sin-salchicha-no-hay-pelea" – un peligroso tic apareció en su ceja acompañado de aquel tono tan amenazante a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo…

-Totalmente…

Cuando la china comenzó a sacar su almuerzo sin embargo ambos chicos juntaron sus cabezas para conversar en voz baja:

-Da miedo…

-Si… me recuerda a su prima…

Pero ante la mirada de Tenten ambos volvieron a ver a su plato de comida.

-Eh… etto… chicos… - habló Hinata luciendo su misma voz tímida - ¿En que han quedado con respecto a hoy?

Llamó la atención de sus amigos que le miraron sin comprender lo que hablaba.

-Viernes… - dijo simplemente shino. A lo que de inmediato todos dijeron un largo.

-AAAAAAAAAAh – de comprensión.

-Es cierto… no le hemos dicho nada a Sakura-san – dijo Lee entrando en cuenta.

-¿Dicho nada…? – Sakura subió su mirada. ¿De que me perdí?

-A ver Sakura… - dijo Tenten comenzando a explicar – Nosotros teníamos una ligera tradición entre amigos… como ya desde prácticamente el jardín de niños nos han ido separando por diferentes cursos, para no perder el contacto… todos los viernes nos juntábamos en la casa de un amigo y nos quedábamos a dormir. Ese día decíamos todas las cosas que nos han pasado en la semana, nos poníamos a ver la película más tenebrosa que hubiera, o algunas veces la más mala que nos hubieran recomendado o la más graciosa y comíamos dulces y palomitas y hacíamos algunos juegos… hasta uno que es de nuestra propia invención…

Todos sonrieron un poco y Hinata bajó su mirada algo sonrojada.

-Lo cierto es que… - continuó Kiba – no habíamos hecho esto desde hace como cinco meses desde que la prima de Tenten empezó de nuevo otro semestre y ya estábamos acostumbrados a ser seis en el juego… y como ya estamos por salir del colegio hemos decidido volver a hacerlo…

-Así que queríamos invitarte ya que eres parte del grupo… ¿Irías? – preguntó Lee.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento. Se sentía realmente bien que ellos la consideraran una más del grupo y una amiga. Ya que… nunca antes había sido parte de un grupo de amigos… sería la primera vez y parecía divertido… además… nadie notaría que no había pasado la noche en su casa ya que no había nadie en ella. Sonrió.

-Está bien… - aceptó. Los demás sonrieron amablemente - ¿Dónde será?

-Eh… etto… - habló Hinata – será… en mi casa – dijo la Hyuuga de forma tímida.

-Demo… yo no se…

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan – dijo Kiba – Shino nos pasa buscando a todos y pasaremos por tu casa a las 5 ¿bueno?

Sakura asintió. Parecía que aquello sería divertido.

Pero si pensaba que eso sería todo lo que iba a pasar aquel día pues estaba bastante equivocada, ya que justo a la hora de salida los chicos de "su club de fans" la interceptaron y le hicieron recordar su promesa del día anterior. Así que… tuvo que asistir a la reunión y se quedó sorprendida al entrar al salón (Mientras era prácticamente arrastrada) y darse cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que habían:

-¡¡Denle la bienvenida a la flor del instituto!! – dijo uno una que vez que Sakura era jalada adentro.

-¡¡SAKURA!! – gritaron todos estallando en aplausos.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué… era?... habían al menos treinta hombres en aquel salón que aplaudían tontamente. Miró a su alrededor… ¿Cómo habían logrado aquello? Tenían afiches de ella pegadas a las paredes (Sonriendo, apenada, una en la que parecía estar corriendo) y un cartel que decía claramente "bienvenida Sakura" todo en color azul y algunos toques rosas.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo… como… han podido…? – fue lo que preguntó la chica al que parecía ser el presidente de todo aquello un chico de lentes - ¿esto… esta permitido por la directora…?

-Siempre y cuando tengamos el consentimiento de Sakura-san… - contestó el presidente sonriendo.

-ah… ya veo…

-Ahora comencemos con las preguntas para nuestra querida Sakura!!

Las preguntas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar e iban desde donde había estudiado desde pequeña Sakura hasta si tenía la expectativa de un novio. Cuando tocaron este punto Sakura deseaba que por favor se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

-Mmm… ¿novio? – repitió Sakura llevándose una mano nerviosa a uno de sus mechones rosas y comenzando a jugar con este haciendo que varios de los chicos quedaran embelezados por tan tierna hazaña y otros comenzaran a sacar fotos un poco disimuladas, (Sakura no se había dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle) – expectativas… ¿alguien en mente se refieren?... Pues… etto… no lo he pensado…

Inner: Sasuke.

-Demo… no estoy segura aún.

Inner: Pero sé que se llama Sasuke.

-Podría ser cualquiera…

Inner: Siempre y cuando se llame Sasuke.

-Pero… alguien en mente en específico? – preguntó uno alzando la mano pidiendo la palabra.

La chica se sonrojó más. Que vergüenza!! ¿Por qué debería responder a esta clase de preguntas?

Inner: Pues… ¿Quién te mandó a tener un club de fans? ¬¬… responde que ya te miran raro!!

Decidió que lo mejor era mentir.

–La verdad es que no…

-…No lo había dicho antes pero si tiene novio…

Alguien hubo interrumpido a sus palabras por lo que se volvió para encarar al que había hablado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿Por qué últimamente le estaba sorprendiendo encontrándoselo en cada rincón eh? ¿le perseguía? Iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí pero el Uchiha continuó hablando ante la mirada atónita de los seguidores de Sakura.

Sasuke, que estaba recostado del umbral de la puerta mirando a la pelirrosa con su aire de prepotencia, esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando.

-Sakura es mi novia…

La cara de todos era un poema incluyendo la de Sakura misma que lucía una expresión, que estaba segura que solo se podría comparar a la expresión que tendría si Sasuke estuviera desnudo gritando que se aproximaba el fin del mundo.

-¡¡Qué??... – unos pocos fueron los que reaccionaron ante las palabras y otros hicieron claros sonidos de protestas.

-¿¿ES cierto eso Sakura-san?? – preguntó el presidente de su club mirándole de forma que decía que por favor negara. Y Sakura le complació.

-¡¡Por supuesto que… - comenzó a decir al presidente – NO ES CIERTO!! – completó mirando al Uchiha con aire enojado - ¿Quién te nombró Rey para que estés decidiendo por mí eh?

-Aún no se acostumbra a la idea… - fue lo que dijo Sasuke ignorando a la chica como si esta estuviera loca – pero sí lo es.

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO LO SOY!!

Inner: aún.

-¿Por qué lo niegas Sakura? Si lo decidimos ayer en tu casa…

-¿¿EEEEEHHHH??... – los chicos protestaron – UCHIHA HA IDO A LA CASA DE LA LINDA SAKURA?? – todos gritaron cosas parecidas. Y al momento comenzaron a hacer preguntas y otros a lanzar mil y un improperios contra el "maldit& Uchiha" y su maldit& suerte" rodearon a la chica comenzando a hacer preguntas y dejándole arrinconada haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella.

-Eh… chicos… no… - la pelirrosa se estaba poniendo nerviosa al verse rodeada – no es que… ¡¡ESCUCHENME!!

-¡¡Ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el novio de Sakura!! – se escuchó que decía el Uchiha en alguna parte del salón.

¡¡CALLATE UCHIHA CALLATE!!

-No es cierto!! Yo si soy bueno para Sakura ¿verdad? – preguntó uno que estaba próximo a la chica.

-Pues…. No se…

-¡¡NO… YO SOY MEJOR!! ¿¿verdad Sakura-chan??

-La verdad es que…

-¡¡te acaba de decir que no lo eres!! – dijo otro.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra y se habían comenzado a pelear entre sí.

¡¡Por qué ESTABAN PELEANDO SI LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO LA TENÍA SASUKE?? ¡¡BAKA SASUKE!! ¡¡AHORA QUIEN ME SACA DE AQUÍ??, se preguntó la chica nerviosa mirando a su alrededor buscando una salida.

Una mano furtiva le jaló con bastante destreza y no sabiendo como la sacó de esa cantidad de chicos. Sakura miró sorprendida por encima de su hombro como ellos continuaban con su pelea olvidándose por completo de la chica que ya se encontraba fuera del salón siendo guiada por no sabía quién. Aunque si tenía una remota idea y lo comprobó cuando volvió a verlo.

-¡¡EEEEHHH!! ¡¡ALTO!! – dijo por encima del escándalo el presidente del club, todos se fijaron en él - ¿¿Dónde está Sakura-san?? – preguntó buscando a su alrededor. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¿Y Uchiha? – preguntó otro cayendo en cuenta en lo mismo.

"NARUTO"

Estaba saliendo de los vestidores. Sasuke ya se había ido, desde hace ya una hora, tenía que ir a verse con su club de fans. Sonrió pensando en la razón por la que Sasuke soportaba tales cosas, y eso tenía solo una explicación "su hermano mayor" en el colegio donde estudió su hermano él también contaba con un club de fans y una y otra vez podía escuchar de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban decir lo maravilloso y buenmozo que era su hermano, y como él era un digno heredero de los Uchiha, tan emprendedor y amable y admirado y cotizado por las chicas y todas esas cosas que hácían que Sasuke quisiera vomitar. rió entre dientes, recordando como se comportaban ambos hermanos cuando estaban juntos.

Pensó en como se burlaría Itachi si viera a su "ototo" con su extraño comportamiento, estaba seguro que nunca lo dejaría de molestar, y es que... ni siquiera él, Naruto Uzumaki po´día creer que una chica fuera la principal razón de aquel cambio en el Uchiha. Sakura-chan era bonita pero... Él nunca se comportaría de aquella forma tan tonta por una mujer. (¬¬... si claro...)

Se detuvo observando que alguien se encontraba recostada de la pared justo a la salida de los vestidores.

-Hola Hinata! - saludó a quien se encontraba en aquel lugar. La Hyuuga se volvió en seguida al escucharle hablar y al momento volvió su mirada.

-Ho-Hola Na-naruto-kun - fue la respuesta apenada de la chica.

Hinata siempre se había conportado de aquella forma con él. Naruto ya no le prestaba atención, ella siempre había sido una chica tímida y era algo normal que se comportara así.

-¿Y que haces por aquí? - preguntó mirando al rededor - esperas a alguien?

-Ha-hai - dijo en seguida la chica mientras apretaba con fuerza algo que llevaba en sus manos - etto... es que... yo... - decidió extender al frente el paño que llevaba consigo.

-¿eso es mio? - preguntó mirando el objeto en la mano de la Hyuuga. que asintió de inmediato sin decir palabra. y con un rubor mas acentuado en sus mejillas. - arigato! ¿Y estabas esperando a que saliera del entrenamiento? - hinata volvió a asentir - No tenías por que molestarte...

"HINATA"

Hinata se sintió sonrojar ante las palabras de él. Y es que... ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el rubio ella se sonrojaba.

-No-no-hay-pro-pro-problema - tartamudeaba más aún mientras desviaba su mirada a sus dedos con los cuales comenzó a jugar nerviosa. (volviendo con el mismo hábito que tengo desde que lo conozco y estoy cerca de él)

Naruto le miró sonriendo un poco y Hinata comprendió que era por que reconocía aquel gesto siempre lo había hecho desde pequeña. Apartó su mirada al pronunciar el nombre del chico.

-Na-Naruto-kun... - llamó la atención del chico, este le miró fijamente, tal vez con más intensidad, pensó la Hyuuga tenía toda su atención puesta en ella y eso era algo que la ponía más nerviosa si era posible.

-¿Que pasa?

-Yo... yo... - le miró nerviosa... - Yo... yo... yo...

-¿tu...? - Naruto quizo ayudar un poco y era que... a veces le desesperaba que Hinata nunca pudiera terminar una frase.

-Yo... - lo había visto y su cara se había enrojecido - Na-Naruto-kun yo... quer-quería de-decirte... - bajó su cara mirando sus dedos mucho mas roja que antes... y con los ojos húmedos... - Quería decirte... que... que... tu... tu... - miró a Naruto que le seguía observando con una clara mezcla de curiosidad y aturdimiento, lo vio parpadear un par de veces.

-¿Que quieres decirme Hinata? Yo que? - preguntó tratando de ayudarle.

-tu-tu... me... me... - sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento. ¿por que era tan dificil...? No debería serlo, ella lo conocía desde que practicamente entró a estudiar en Konoha. Desde practicamente su primer día y... desde ese momento ella había sentido que lo quería, ¿por que era difícil decirlo entonces? las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y es que sentía rabia consigo misma. ¿por que no podía decirlo?

Pero entonces sintió algo que no podía haber esperado venir. Las manos del rubio apresaron las suyas y Hinata subió de inmeadito sus ojos a él. Los ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en los suyos.

Esto no podía ser verdad... Naruto... le estaba tomando de las manos.

"SAKURA"

-Eres increíble Uchiha… - decía Sakura con escepticismo, refiriéndose a la forma en la que había logrado poner en contra a todos esos chicos.

-Gracias… - contestó complacido.

-¡¡No era un halago!! – protestó la chica.

-Pues yo lo tomé de ese modo…

-Eras tan insoportable…

-Y así te gusto…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas. La seguridad con que el chico había afirmado lo dicho le puso algo nerviosa.

-No has protestado por que te haya sacado de ahí ni mucho menos por que te tenga tomada de la mano.

Y fue en ese momento en que Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas. La había llevado de la mano y ella no se había quejado. Grave error. Al momento se soltó del agarre y continuó caminando pasando a Sasuke.

-¡No me había dado cuenta! – dijo en defensa.

-¿O será por que no te molesta?

-¡Olvídalo! – la chica se cansó de que él le diera tantas vueltas a sus palabras y decidió tan solo volver su rostro a un lateral de forma orgullosa. El Uchiha le observó de reojo, en serio que le recordaba en cierto modo a su forma de comportarse. Por eso sería que le gustaba… por que podía saber lo que haría a continuación. Como si la conociera desde siempre solo que ella parecía saber expresarse con más claridad… y estaba seguro que la curiosidad de la chica no esperaría mucho y que ya le preguntaría – Oye… ¿Se podría saber que haces aquí?

Y allí hubo llegado la tan esperada pregunta. Y la respuesta que le dio por supuesto que era uno "made en Uchiha" y en su ego.

-Yo también debo asistir al tonto club de fans que me tienen.

La respuesta no fue la esperada por Sakura ya que tenía una remota esperanza que hubiera ido para verla, pero claro que no, era solo por su estúpido club de fans.

-Ah… - dijo tan solo.

-Pero… me imaginé que tu estarías como yo con eso de tu club, y al comienzo es sumamente insoportable y… simplemente… decidí pasarme por allí y darte una mano…

Sakura le miró claramente impresionada. Sasuke… fue… para ayudarle?

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo, se veía claramente que casi rogabas por que alguien te sacara de aquello – sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Sakura le mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan creído?

-¿Tengo motivo por el cual no serlo? – preguntó irónico haciendo que la chica volviera su rostro a un lado.

-Cállate Uchiha – tomó más fuerte su mochila y apuró su paso un poco para pasar al pelinegro-engreído.

Sasuke le miró de forma que bien pudiera considerarse indiferente… pero… la miraba. Y por este único detalle se sabía que para nada le parecía indiferente la presencia de la chica, se dio esta libertad de verla precisamente por que ella le daba la espalda y por que estaban solos en el instituto. Se concentró viendo como su cabello rosa ondeaba con el viento, y su falda se agitaba en un vaivén llamativo. La luz carmín del sol reflejaba la silueta de la chica.

-Uchiha… - dijo una vez que había llegado a la puerta de entrada y sabía muy bien que se iban a separar. El chico le miró de forma indiferente, había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, pudo divisar el perfil de la chica – Gracias – susurró antes de dirigirse en un suave trote al portón.

Sasuke se quedó observando como la chica desaparecía dando vuelta una vez en la salida. Sonrió de medio lado. Iba a decirle que le llevaría a su casa pero ella era… bastante escurridiza.

"SAKURA"

Dejó de correr. Sakura comenzó a caminar de forma lenta. Su casa no se encontraba tan lejos después de todo. Aunque tendría que darse prisa, faltarían dos horas para que le fueran a buscar e ir a la casa de los chicos. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera… la figura muy conocida de una chica que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, estaba recostada de la pared en una calle que estaba extrañamente vacía.

-¿Hinata? – preguntó Sakura extrañada al percatarse de quien era aquella chica de cabello largo negro y con reflejos azules.

-Sa-sakura-san – susurró en voz baja mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué… que pasa? – preguntó en un susurro. La Hyuuga negó bruscamente.

-Na-Nada… - logró formular con una sonrisa – nos vemos dentro de un rato Sakura-san.

Y diciendo esto se fue corriendo. Sakura le miró marcharse. Esto era... muy extraño. continuó caminando pensando aún en la razón por que la chica estuviera llorando de ese modo... Pero el su móvil que estaba sonando con insistencia pedía ser contestado. el número era desconocido, contestó.

-¿Si diga?

-¿Fea?

la voz que quién había contestado le hizo abrir sus ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-¡¡SAI!!

¿¿Quién más le llamaba de aquella manera y con esa confianza tan nata aparte de aquel chico??

-¿¿Como estas?? ¿¿Donde estas?? hace tanto tiempo... - había estado sonriendo pero de pronto su ceño se frunció - ¡¡NO me llames así baka!!

se escuchó una tranquila risa del otro lado del teléfono y al momento le prosiguió la voz del chico.

-He estado bien... algo cansado por los estudios... y... ¿Donde estas tu? - preguntó - por que... no estás en tu casa.

-Jeje - rió nerviosa - no. No lo estoy... estaba en el colegio haciendo... - pero de pronto entendió lo que le había dicho el chico - ¿Como sabes que no estoy en mi casa?

No contestó y tardó unos momentos:

-Eres inteligente Sakura ya tuviste que haber comprendido como se.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes impresionada... no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No dirás que...

Sakura casi que podía asegurar haber visto una sonrisa en los labios ajenos de su amigo. Comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

-Ya estoy llegando! - exclamó sonando con prisa sin despegar el teléfono de su oído.

-No te preocupes... yo espero...

ya solo tendría que doblar en la esquina y... ¡¡Pudo verlo!! Era alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro liso y corto moviéndose un poco con el viento. se encontraba sosteniendo su teléfono aún a su oído mientras veía en dirección a la casa, podría divisar su sonrisa a la perfección a pesar de estar a unos metros aún de distancia, pero corrió más fuerte sintiendo una emoción en su pecho, hace tanto que no lo veía. meses habían pasado ya...

-¡¡GAKA!! - gritó con emoción cuando ya se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Pudo ver como de pronto Sai se quitó el teléfono del oído, de seguro por la exclamación tan repentina de la chica. Pero al parecer había comprendido que ya Sakura había llegado a donde él estaba por que volvió su rostro a ella con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, listo para recibirla.

Lo único, sin embargo, de lo que estuvo segura Sakura de haber divisado en el rostro de Gaka era una expresión que se podría comparar con la sorpresa mientras la chica de un salto se abalanzaba sobre él y lo hacía caer al suelo debido a su peso.

-Ouch - exclamó Sai en voz baja mientras trataba de reincorporarse, afincando sus codos en el alfalto mientras la chica aún no se quitaba de su encima y aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus rostros se encontraron uno frente al otro y Sakura seguía sonriendo con felicidad al contrario de Sai que le miraba con una extraña expresion en su rostro - Disculpa...

-¿hum? - Sakura le miró sin comprender.

-¿quien eres? - preguntó de forma directa.

Ante esta pregunta Sakura le miró extrañada. ¿Como podía preguntarle algo así? ¿Es que no le reconocía?, Pero entonces se recordó que... por supuesto que no le reconocía. Esto le hizo reír un poco mostrando su brillante dentadura al chico que se encontraba bajo ella. Alzo su mirada y dejó su quijada afincada en el pecho de él.

-¿Quién crees que soy Gaka? Si viniste a visitarme y ni siquiera puedes reconocerme baka, tu lo dirás en broma pero si soy más intelegente que tu - sonrió mas mientras sacaba su lengua divertida a lo que Sai ante este acto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.

-¿Sakura? - preguntó impresionado.

-¿Quién más?

El abrió su boca, haciendo que de pronto Sakura sintiera verguenza... de la posición en la que estaban, aún se encontraban en la calle. Acostados, con ella sobre él mirándose fijamente. Cualquiera que les vieran podrían pensar mal. Ante este pensamiento Sakura se levantó del suelo, arreglando su atuendo mientras comenzaba a decir algo apenada.

-Siento aberte tirado Sai, era por la emoción - de pronto miró a su alrededor - espero que nadie nos haya visto... pueden haber pensado mal... - se quitó el cabello del rostro de forma distraída - de todos modos no pudo controlar mi emoción, hace meses que no nos veíamos y Naomi me había dicho que ibas a regresar pero no pense que... - se había fijado de nuevo en el chico que aún estaba en el suelo con la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro - ¿¿Podrías levantarte ya?? y dejar de mirarme así!! me ves como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ante estas palabras Sai se apresuró a levantarse y arreglar su franela...

-Perdón, - dijo de pronto - es que me has sorprendido, no te reconocí y... - miró a la chica, se encontraba casi del mismo tamaño, por su menton. Pero... ese cambio tan radical que había sufrido sinceramente le había noqueado. El cabello rosa brillante callendo por sus hombros, sus ojos verdes ya sin esos lentes que ocultaban la belleza de estos pero que él siempre tuvo presente y siempre había admirado. Sus blancos hombros al descubierto con una camisa que los dejaba a la vista y se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura, y una falda tableada color negra muy por encima de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista unas largas y torneadas piernas y culminando en unas botas color negro. Ni muestras de la antigua Sakura en aquella imagen de chica - ¿Como...? ¿por que...? ¿Que has...? - a cada pregunta sin formular Sai se fijaba en su atuendo, o en su escote, o en su cabello.

Sakura sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Solo hice unos pequeños - hizo un diminutivo con su dedo pulgar e índice - cambios.

-"¿pequeños?" - preguntó alzando una sus cejas.

-Bueno... no tan "pequeños" cambios - sonrió. Sai le dio una sonrisa cómplice ante esto - ¿Entramos? tienes que decirme muchas cosas...

-Correpción. Tu tienes que decirme muchas cosas

Sakura sonrió. Sai nunca cambiaría. Siempre tan directo. Pero tan solo Sakura estaba pensando una cosa "ojala nadie nos haya visto"

Lástima que su petición tal vez no fue escuchada, por que justamente alguien le había seguido a casa.

Sasuke se encontraba viéndole desde su carro. Había tenido pensado seguirla hasta su casa, solo para molestarla un rato y decirle cuando continuarían con sus clases privadas y cual fue su sorpresa al verla correr de pronto, aumentó su velocidad siguiéndole y se encontró de pronto con una escena que le hizo sentir celos.

Sakura se había abalanzado sobre un chico. ¿Quién demonios era ese? ¿Por que Sakura le tenía tanta confianza? ¿Que no se piensa quitar de su encima?, apretó las manos contra el volante con claro enojo. Pero le vio separarse de él y al fin levantarse. Y... ¿entraron a la casa?. maldijo por lo bajo. Si, estaba celoso de ese tipo. ¿Quien era? ¿Que debía hacer?

Se quedó unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrarse al ellos entrar. Sasuke Uchiha pegó su frente contra el volante. maldiciendo una y otra vez. Sakura Haruno... ¿Como podía hacerle comportar a él de aquella manera? Era tan insoportable tener que sentir esa clases de sentimientos. ¿Cuando se creía ver a Sasuke siguiendo a su casa día tras día a una persona? Y él lo estaba haciendo ahora por Sakura.

-maldici&n - susurró en voz baja. Odiaba a Sakura. Quería odiarle por lo que le hacía sentir. Pero debía preguntarle quién era aquella persona. pero sería otro día. Ese día ya estaba cansado... ese día ya no podría, aunque su sangre hirviera y lo que más quisiera era entrar a aquella casa y sacar a golpes a ese sujeto.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Diciendoles la verdad, no toy muy satisfecha de como me quedo el capi... (lo siento... pero creo que no es el mejor que he hecho) aunque esto es una ayuda ya que para el próximo me voy a esforzar mas!! jejeje. y lo voy a hacer mucho mejor!! **

**Ahora!!... continuo!!**

**Saben que les dije en el capi anterior que estaba haciendo un amv!!... pos ya los saque hace mas de una semana!! el que taba creando!! y me alegraria y haria mucha ilusion si se pasaran por alla a verlo!! y dejarme un comentario de que les parece... **

**ya ven... soy una aficionada creando amv!! **

**Inner: para no decir un completo fraude... **

**Lili: Eh!!... ya, pero me gusta y me entretengo!! Bueno?? **

**Inner: ta bien, ta bien, yo tambien me entretengo!! xD **

**Lili: ¬¬... igual me gustaria su opinion!! este es el link de mi canal!! **

http : / / es . youtube . com / user / Marihina16

**lo puse separado para que puedan verlo... y si por alguna razon no sale pueden verlo en mi profile!! **

**ARIGATO POR LEER!!**

**nos leemos sayo!!**

**Inner: No olviden dejar un comentario... se los agradecería enormemente... y de una si quieren acepto críticas constructivas... ideas de lo que podría pasar, saludos, peticiones de lo que quieren que pasen... felicitaciones xD ejejejeje**

**Lili: ¬¬. hummm... **

**AH!! por cierto se nos había olvidado, ¿ya sabían quién era Gaka? se lo imaginaban siquiera?? Bueno... le puse ese sobrenombre a Sai es por que "gaka" en japonés significa "pintor" que es practicamente a lo que Sai dedica su vida. jejeje. Por eso había dicho que era bastante evidente, si buscaban el significado de la palabra "gaka" al japonés. **

**BUENO!! espero que les haya gustado quien era!!**

**Inner: a mi me ha encantado que sea SAI!!**

**Lili: bueno... lo escribimos... **

**Inner: CIerto. XD!! NOS LEEMOS!!**


	14. La noche del viernes

**HOla!! espero que esten bien!! perdon el retraso. iba a actualizar el lunes pero pasaron un monton de cosas que se interpusieron para o terminar el capi, jejeje, perdon aquellos que esperaban la actualizacion, aparte que no creo que haya tenido la calidad que quería con este capi, pero prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor...**

**Gracias a aquellas lectoras que me dejaron más de un reviewns para acordarme que esperaban mi historia con ansias... por ellas es que me decía "tal vez a ti no te guste mucho, pero tienes que tratar de mejorar el capi lo mas que puedas en poco tiempo para que no les hagas esperar!!" jejeje, En serio. Muchisimas gracias por esperar impaciente y recordarme que hay quienes les gusta y lo esperan.**

**Este capi es larguisimo!! y si le ven algun error tienen toda la libertad para decirmelo por un reviewn o mensaje. si hago alguna modificacion del capi, lo aviso en el sumari, y en el próximo capi... **

**bueno ya me voy espero que les guste el capi mas que ami...!! **

**Capítulo 14. La noche del viernes.**

Dejó el vaso con el líquido amarillo en la mesa antes de sentarse al lado del chico que le había seguido cada movimiento de ella desde que entró a la sala nuevamente.

-Traje jugo de durazno para ti… - dijo una vez dejar el vaso frente al pelinegro – Tienes suerte que no tenga de esa "bebida-basura" que tu llamas… - dijo divertida, se llevó su propio vaso a la boca pero se detuvo antes siquiera de tomar el líquido - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que? – fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-No, por nada… solo miraba lo naturalmente falso que está tu cabello – contestó. La chica de pronto arrugó su ceño luciendo enojada.

-Gaka… ò.ó ¡¡SIGUES SIENDO UN……!! – Pero no continuó la frase ya que el chico le miró tan seriamente (Como pocas veces le miraba) que no pudo continuar hablando. Solo hasta que él se lo pidió.

-Habla – o mejor dicho… se lo ordenó - ¿Por qué te has hecho este cambio?

Sakura sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¿Tengo que tener una razón por la que cambiar?

Inner: ¿Este es adivino o que? O.ó

- Oh gaka sigues siendo muy paranoico con todo – rió un poco mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios pero no hubo siquiera tocado su boca cuando Sai tomó el vaso con cuidado y lo dejó en la mesa a su frente mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella haciendo que ella tan solo optara por alejarse para dejar la misma distancia. Sai le miraba de una forma tan seria que le ponía nerviosa. ¿Podría él ser capas de sacarle a la fuerza el por que el cambio radical? Suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablar:

-Solo quería… - No puedo decirle que es por Sasuke – Verme linda… - fue por lo que culminó decidiendo.

Igual… no era una mentira del todo… bajó su mirada apenada por haberlo admitido.

-Pero… - Sai habló de forma calmada - si tu ya eras linda…

Sakura abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida… Sai… ¿acaso Sai le había dicho…?...

-Claro… pero que hubieran chicas más lindas que tú era otra cosa… - sonrió de esa forma tan estresante que sabía hacerlo… haciendo que a Sakura de pronto le brotara una vena visible.

-¡¡GAKA-BASTARDO!! – le gritó pero Sai se quitó justo a tiempo a una velocidad admirable dejando que Sakura golpeara el sofá.

-Ya conozco tus reacciones Sakura-fea – dijo Gaka divertido mientras le sonreía.

-¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! – lo único que se vio fue una mancha pelirrosa saltando bruscamente por encima de su mueble para poder caer sobre el chico pelinegro, que una vez más se apartó haciendo que Sakura cayera sin remedio en el suelo y quedara inmóvil recostada de medio lado como cayendo inconciente.

Sai sonrió un poco, pero al ver que la chica no se movía mostró preocupación y se agachó a su frente.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien? – preguntó en tono preocupado - ¿Sakura?

Pero como si de pronto su nombre hubiera causado un efecto en la pelirrosa una mano rápida se cerró fuerte en la camiseta del chico.

-Te tengo… - escuchó que decía la chica levantando su rostro a él y mostrando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Sai abrió sus ojos impresionado por la sorpresa que le causó. O Sakura había encontrado su lado maligno que engañaba? O ese cambio le había afectado de sobremanera? ¿O podrían ser las dos opciones?

-Me voy a vengar Sai-bastardo – susurró de forma maligna… mientras se colocaba de rodillas quedando de esta forma frente a frente de él y apretando su agarre atrayéndole a su frente haciendo que quedaran a unos palmas de distancias un rostro del otro. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sai. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de la chica antes, ni que ella dejara que estuvieran tan cerca de ella… en verdad… que había cambiado y eso no era todo… sintió la otra mano libre que se escabulló furtiva por encima de su camiseta recorriendo su abdomen y haciéndole poner más rojo de lo que ya estaba y la otra que había estado apretando la camiseta soltó el agarre para escabullirse detrás de su cuello de forma lenta y confiada… No pensaba hacer… ¿O si? - ¿Y sabes como me voy a vengar?

Sai, por segunda vez en su vida… se hubo quedado mudo. Y sintió que no podría hablar aunque quisiera.

La mano había recorrido su pecho y luego de esto sintió un leve jalón que le hizo volver a la realidad… pero que aún le dejó un poco aturdido, la chica se había puesto de pie de pronto y él se quedó arrodillado sin saber que hacer hasta que vio lo que la pelirrosa sostenía en sus manos…

-Oh… no… - se levantó de pronto - Sakura NO… - vio lo que la chica agitaba en el aire… un pequeño pincel… y no un pincel cualquiera… era EL PINCEL que le había regalado uno de sus pintores preferidos hace tres años y que desde entonces llevaba consigo como un collar. Y con el cual se ponía a pintar cada vez que tenía tiempo o que estaba aburrido o que se inspiraba… y Sakura no podía estarse metiendo con algo tan sagrado como eso…

-Creo que la voy a meter en cloro… ¿O que crees que sirve para hacer que la madera se dañe más rápido…? A…. pero… - la agarró peligrosamente con sus dos manos – creo que si se ejerce presión podría hacer… "Crack"

-¡¡SAKURA!! ¡¡REGRESA ACA!!

Pero ya era muy tarde… de la pelirrosa solo quedaba el viento por que ya se había dado a la fuga hasta el segundo piso… y unos dos segundos más tarde un Sai totalmente impresionado se encontraba persiguiéndole.

"SASUKE"

Llegó a su casa con un humor de los mil demonios… al contrario de ignorar al montón de sirvientes que ofrecían sus servicios comenzó a "gruñir" si, efectivamente el "Señorito Sasuke" Como le decían sus sirvientes, prácticamente gruñía a cada persona que se le acercaba y una de ellas se puso a llorar cuando el "Señorito Sasuke" le gritó por interrumpir en la cosa importante que estaba haciendo en su habitación luego de que hubo dicho que no le molestaran, pero había una buena razón por la que le hubieron molestado. Su padre le llamaba a su despacho y a este no le hizo mucha gracia cuando escuchó los sollozos de la sirvienta cuando pasaba por al frente de su despacho.

-Sabes que no me gustan que se escuche sonido alguno en esta casa – dijo su padre con voz amenazante y prepotente una vez que Sasuke entró al estudio – así que… vuelves a ser el causante de algún sonido y ten por seguro que te quitaré la tarjeta de crédito por un año… ¿entendido?

El señor Uchiha en ningún momento se digno en mirar a su hijo… se encontraba revisando lo que parecía unos papeles importantes así que no pudo notar como el Uchiha menor volteaba sus ojos de forma cansada.

-Entendido padre – contestó como comúnmente lo hacía. Aunque sabía a la perfección que cuando su padre no le miraba a los ojos era por que en realidad no veía importante lo que decía y poca importancia le daba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hijo, solo lo hacía para aparentar que estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hijo menor, pero Sasuke sabía a la perfección que mientras no le causara problemas y fuera un alumno modelo en el colegio todo estaba bien.

-Tu madre quiere que la acompañes este fin de semana en la noche a la exhibición de artes.

-Hai – contestó aburrido.

-Y tus tíos llegarán dentro de dos semanas, se quedaran durante las navidades…

-Hai…

-Y… - ahora si el señor Uchiha levantó su vista y la fijó en la de Sasuke – Vienen para el evento de "año nuevo"

Sasuke se inmutó a lo más sencillo, no hacer nada. De nada valía protestar, de nada valía intentar decirle NO a su padre, por que… no serviría.

-¿Me has escuchado? – preguntó claramente de forma autoritaria. Sasuke pensó en protestar pero la mirada fría de su padre le hizo retroceder en su decisión al instante.

-Hai – contestó bajo.

-Eso era todo… debía mantenerte al tanto – volvió a fijar sus ojos en los papeles que había decidido firmar.

-Entonces me retiro – contestó el chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta pero…

-Tu hermano llega este fin de semana, algo como que ya está de vacaciones fue lo que mencionó…

Sasuke desvió su mirada a su padre con clara mueca que podría considerarse de fastidio pero cuando contestó lo hizo igual que antes.

-Hai.

Y se marchó. De nada valía protestar a su padre.

"SAKURA"

Sakura reía a carcajadas. Y es que… gaka estaba como desesperado, en verdad creía que ella iba a hacer algo malo con su pincel… ¿pero como podía hacerle algo malo si sabía que para gaka aquel pincel era su vida?

Inner: no tengo tanta maldad xD

-Hay Gaka en realidad crees que voy a poder hacerle…? OHI!! – y sin querer se tropezó la silla tras ella al momento que se encontraban en su habitación habían llegado allí casi sin darse cuenta, pero por estar viendo al chico pelingro no había notado la silla tras ella y cayó de espaldas… pero gracias a kami o a alguna fuerza divina ( cof cof… YO xD) estaba su cómoda cama tras por lo que no tuvo problema en caer en ella.

-¡¡Está bien?! – preguntó Sai de pronto entrando a la habitación con aire asustado.

-Si, Sai estoy bien… - contestó la pelirrosa sobando su pie pero al ver que este tomaba el objeto a su lado entrecerró los ojos - ¡¡IDIOTA!! – y le dio un almohadazo en plena cara. Sai sonrió pero sin esa sonrisa falsa que siempre le distinguía si no con una sonrisa verdadera que Sakura era una de esas pocas personas que la disfrutaba.

Y no fue si no en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Con sus cuerpos bastante juntos y ambos en su cama.

-¿Y… como te ha ido en el colegio de artes? – preguntó Sakura levantándose de pronto de la cama para mantenerse alejada del chico. Este tan solo se le quedó mirando y luego de unos segundos contestó al ver que tomaba asiento en una silla al otro lado de la habitación…

-Me parece que bien… los profesores siempre me están alabando por mi talento. – contestó sin darle mucha importancia - y… ¿tus padres?

-Están en un viaje…

-¿Estás sola entonces? – alzó una ceja.

-Hai.

-¿Y desde cuando más o menos te hiciste "eso"? – señaló el cabello y el vestuario… Sakura se cubrió un poco más las piernas apenadas al ver como este mostraba una pequeña abertura por donde de seguro se le podía ver algo "más" de Sakura de lo que quisiera mostrar al haber cruzado las piernas. Pero en seguida volvió a juntar sus piernas en una posición normal.

-Casi dos semanas… - contestó apenada.

-¿Y desde cuando se fueron tus padres?

Sakura cayó en cuenta en lo que él estaba tratando de hacer. Así que apartó su mirada de los ojos negros de él y contestó en susurro.

-Dos semanas…

Guardaron silencio.

-Es decir…

Inner: ya sabe

– Que tus padres no saben de esto ¿no es así?

Inner: ¡¡BINGO!!, Kami ¿Por qué no me diste un amigo tonto?

– me lo tuve que haber imaginado… Después de todo… tus padres nunca dejarían que te hicieras semejante locura.

-¡¡NO… no es una locura!! – Contestó Sakura de pronto indignada.

Inner: Si lo es… pero no voy a admitirlo ¬¬…

-¡¡Yo… yo solo quería cambiar!! – continuó.

Inner: Por que antes me veía como nerd.

-Quería… que se dieran cuenta que existo!!

Inner: aunque ahora ya se me fue de las manos con eso del club y con Sasuke.

-¡¡Pero… estoy muy orgullosa de mi cambio!! Y no me arrepiento!!

Inner: al contrario… ¡¡ME ENCANTA SHANARO!!

Sai se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella y se agachó un poco para acercar sus rostros lo siguiente que hizo fue apartar el mechón rosa que caía por sus ojos y colocarlo tras su oreja.

-Yo me di cuenta que existías además que… eras una gran persona y… y pues… - dejó de hablar, Sakura le miraba impresionada. Gaka nunca le había hablado de aquella forma tan suave, siempre le hablaba con ironías y… ¿¿Por qué me mira así??

Pero antes de poder analizar la mirada de Sai, sonó el timbre de su teléfono. Una muestra de que le estaban llamando.

"¡¡Bendito Teléfono celular!!" alabó mentalmente, la situación ya se estaba volviendo rara y no quería pensar más de la cuenta para no pensar "mal" de aquella situación. Sai se hubo alejado y ella sacó el teléfono que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

-¿Diga? – contestó Sakura al acercarse el teléfono.

-Sakura-san… - Era Lee – Tan solo te llamaba para decirte que dentro de hora y media te pasamos buscando…

"¡¡Cierto que tendría que encontrarse con los chicos se había olvidado!!"

-Ah si… ya arreglo mis cosas ¿necesitan que lleve algo?

-No, no… - contestó Lee pero pareció pensárselo y cambió de idea – bueno… si. 15 dólares al menos…

-¿Dinero? ¿Por qué? – Sakura lució extrañada… se fijó en Sai que se había encontrado viéndole pero al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la chica la desvió de pronto comenzando a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Es para…

Pero no pudo escuchar más por que se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo empalidecer. Sai… se encontraba viendo "algo" en su escritorio… "algo" que no quería que nadie viera… "algo" privado en el que se incluía a cierto pelinegro…

-¡¡SAI NOOOOOOO!! – corrió hasta donde estaba el chico antes de que este tomara la foto que se encontraba pegada al frente de su escritorio. Logró interponerse justo a tiempo en medio del escritorio y él. Sai le miró fijamente como inspeccionándole pero entonces entrecerró sus ojos como decidiéndose a hablar.

-¿quién es el niño? – preguntó luego de analizar mentalmente la fotografía del chibi que había visto.

-¿El niño? ¿Qué niño? – preguntó la chica como si no comprendiera lo que decía.

-El niño que tienes pegado en el almanaque… - contestó con tranquilidad… - y viéndolo bien… ¿Qué tienes escrito en el calenda…?

-¡¡El niño es un hermano de una amiga!! – contestó en seguida desesperada tratando de que el chico no siguiera fijándose en la foto ni mucho menos en el calendario que tenía y el que decía cosas… comprometedoras – Que… es que… me pareció muy lindo!!

-¬¬… - le miró desconfiado.

-y… pues… - continuó algo nerviosa - mi amiga lo dejó un día que vino a visitarme y yo… para acordarme decidí pegarlo allí así de ese modo cuando regrese no se me olvida devolvérselo…

-¬¬… - el chico le miró – Ya había pensado que eras una pedófila.

-O.ó!! ¡¡SAI!! – iba a golpearle por pensar algo tan… enfermo cuando…

-¿Dijiste amiga? – una sonrisa afloró en los labios del joven – No me digas que tienes "amigas"

Y toda la rabia desapareció y es que… Sai sabía como ella era de tímida y que casi nunca hablaba con nadie y el escucharle decir aquello significaba que al fin había dejado su nerviosismo de lado, cosa que Sai y Naomi prácticamente habían rogado por que pasara.

-¡¡Si… tengo bastantes amigos!! – contestó – siempre estamos juntos a la hora del receso… somos seis en total… Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Shino y yo – había levantado sus dedos a cada mención y comenzó a explicar emocionada sobre cada uno mientras Sai tan solo sonreía escuchando cada explicación de la chica con sumo interés aunque parecía que algunas veces quería interrumpirle para decir algo pero no lo hacía – lo que me recuerda… ¡¡tan solo me queda 1 hora para arreglarme!! – miró su reloj horrorizada y sacó a arrastras a Sai de su habitación alegando que debía bañarse, vestirse y demás.

Sai quedó bastante aturdido fuera de su cuarto… mientras miraba la puerta con cara de estúpido.

-NI siquiera dejó que se lo dijera… - fue lo que susurró pero suspirando resignado habló - ¿Sakura?... ¿No has comido verdad? – preguntó.

-Ie… - contestó la chica desde dentro.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich?

-Si quieres… - contestó Sakura. El chico volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la cocina… había perdido otra perfecta oportunidad.

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo sentada. Eso había estado cerca. Gracias a kami que esa excusa del hermano de su amiga hubo funcionado… hubiera sido bastante extraño… (Más que ahora) decirle que esa era la foto del chico que le gustaba cuando niño… (No era que estuviera mentalmente enferma por tener una foto de él de niño o algo…)

Inner: ¬¬ Lo aclaro solo por si piensan que estoy loca…

Y fue cuando decidió guardar la foto dentro de su escritorio… estaría más seguro en ese lugar, no vaya a ser que alguien más entrara y reconociera la fotografía de Sasuke.

--

Sai le estaba comentando de los amigos que había hecho en la universidad de artes plásticas y que había conocido a un chico de nombre Deidara que por una casualidad de la vida resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su primo.

-¿Y… desde cuando no hablas con Naomi? – preguntó Sakura curiosa. Sabía los sentimientos de su prima hacia Sai… - ¿no… han hablado últimamente de algo importante? – Sai alzó su ceja interrogatorio.

-¿De que cosa importante? – preguntó. A lo que Sakura sonrió tranquilamente.

-Nada… yo aquí preguntando – rió un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que Sai no se diera cuenta de que su querida prima y por ende la mejor amiga del chico estaba colada por él?

Sai le comentó que no había visto a Naomi desde que fue un día hasta la universidad donde estudiaba su prima. Dijo que prácticamente hizo lo mismo que había hecho Sakura. Pero que estaba tal y como lo recordaba y no había hecho un cambio tan… "Radical"

Sakura rió un poco… Si él supiera que ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Naomi. Tal vez Sai le vio tan pensativa que le preguntó.

-¿Y que estás pensando hacer? – preguntó Sai una vez que la chica se encontraba comiendo el sándwich que él le había preparado… se encontraba con el cabello húmedo cayendo lacio hasta sus hombros y fijó sus ojos verdes algo entre aturdida y nerviosa en el pelinegro.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó pensando que se refería a ¿Cuál es tu próximo plan con Sasuke?

-¿Qué… que estas pensando hacer con tus amigos hoy?

-Ahhh… - y Sakura se sintió más tranquila comenzando a relatar que era lo que harían… - pero lo que me pareció extraño es por que me dijeron que llevaran 15 dólares – culminó por fin.

Sai mordió su pan pensativo… Sin mencionar nada.

-¿Sakura?... – decidió hablar – dijiste que unos amigos tuyos se llaman Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee ¿no?

-Se – contestó la chica sin darle mucha importancia… estaba pensando en algo más, como si debiera mencionarle al chico que tenía un club de admiradores en el colegio.

-Pues… ¿Sabías que yo…

El sonido de la bocina de un auto cortó sus palabras.

-¿Eh? – preguntó extrañada.

-Que yo…

El mismo sonido cortó sus palabras.

Sai miró enojado a un lado de donde venía el sonido. Es que… ¿Qué demonios… no iba a dejarle hablar…?

-Creo que es aquí… - comentó luego de un rato. Al escuchar la tercera vez la bendita bocina.

-¡¡SI!! – se acordó la pelirrosa – cierto que vienen a buscarme… - corrió hasta la puerta y se asomó para ver el auto de Shino estacionado frente a su casa y a Tenten saludándole con la mano.

Sakura buscó sus cosas, y salió junto a Sai.

-¿Y cuando te vas Gaka? – se olvidó que ni siquiera le había preguntado eso.

-Después de año nuevo… - contestó.

-¿En serio? – Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida fijándose en él una vez que cerraba su puerta con llave – es decir que podemos vernos más seguido ¿no?

Sai sonrió.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Bueno… pensaba estudiar por que esta semana comienzan los exámenes pero… - miró a Sai que le miraba fijamente – puedo dejarlo para el domingo… - sonrió tranquila abriendo la reja y saliendo junto con Sai.

-Sakura… pensamos que no ibas a venir te estabas tardando mucho y…

Tenten había bajado del auto. Había comenzado a hablar a Sakura pero en cuanto vio al chico pelinegro quedó muda.

-Hola – saludó Sai sonriendo haciendo que Tenten por un momento se quedara sin habla.

-Ho… hola – murmuró algo apenada.

-¿Tu debes ser Tenten no? – preguntó con confianza - ¿Eres china si no me equivoco verdad?

-Sai… - Sakura le dio un leve codazo - no deberías ir por allí preguntándole a las personas que nacionalidad son…

-Hai… lo soy… pero me mude cuando tenía 10 años – contestó Tenten con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué no se dan prisa y suben de una buena vez? – preguntó un pelinegro que ya se había cansado de estar esperándole en el auto – miren… por si no se han dado cuenta debemos ir a buscar a Kiba a su casa y no queda mucho tiempo para… ¡¡SAI-SEMPAI!! – chilló emocionado bajándose de un salto del auto y yendo a donde estaba el muchacho.

Sakura se encontraba atónita con un tic nervioso en el ojo "¿Sai… sempai?"

-Hola Lee ¿no? – saludó amablemente - ¿Sigues en clases de Karate?

-¡¡HAI!! ¡¡Yamato-sensei se va a emocionar cuando sepa que lo he visto!!

Y esta vez fue Lee quién comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar… dejando a una Sakura totalmente impresionada y una Tenten con sus mejillas rebozando de rosa.

-Sai-kun es muy atractivo ¿nee Sakura? – preguntó en un susurro de voz la china mientras sus ojos lucían alucinados.

Se tuvieron que ir cuando Shino se bajó del auto esta vez era el hastiado de esperar. Y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar de vuelta al auto a un Lee que estaba totalmente ilusionado hablando con Sai.

-¡¡Sai-sempai!! Espero verlo pronto!!

Sai sonrió. Mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Sai-kun nos vemos – dijo Tenten inclinando su cabeza de forma de despedida y subiendo al auto.

-No me dijiste que conocías a Lee – comentó Sakura una vez sus amigos habían subiod al auto.

-No me dejaron decírtelo – contestó tranquilamente – Nos vemos mañana a las 2 donde siempre? – preguntó.

-hecho – iba a entrar al auto pero el chico le detuvo.

-Y Sakura… te ves muy linda – dijo antes de dejarla ir.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces pronunció un "gracias" y entró al auto.

Fueron a buscar a Kiba mientras Lee no hacía más que alabar a Sai. Es que… sabía que Sai había estado en un equipo de kárate pero… no sabía que fuera tan bueno. Y si pensó que Lee lo admiraba ni se diga cuando buscaron a Kiba, se puso a protestar por que no pudo ver a su sempai.

-Pero… ¿es amigo de Sakura? – preguntó Kiba.

-Tal vez sea tu novio… ¿no Sakura? – preguntó Tenten y Sakura le miró extrañada.

-Mi novio?... no no… claro que no – negó enseguida – solo es mi amigo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Quiere decir que no tiene novia? – preguntó Tenten ilusionada.

-Eh… pues… no lo sé… - dijo la pelirrosa, y es que… no podía dejar que a Tenten le gustara simplemente por que su prima estaba loca por él. No podía dejar que Tenten también entrara en esa lista – no hemos hablado mucho…

-Ah… ya veo… - contestó la chica decepcionada.

--

-¿Y…? – hablé al momento que nos detuvimos frente a unas grandes rejas - ¿Cuál es la casa de Hinata?

Los chicos se me quedaron viendo extrañados y Tenten sonrió.

-Pero si ya llegamos… - contestó simplemente.

-¿Ya llega…? – Y fue cuando me fijé que las rejas se abrían y Shino arrancaba el auto nuevamente abriéndose paso dentro de la casa y es que… WOW!! Que casa más grande!! Y parece que mi rostro mostró sorpresa por que en seguida fue Lee el que habló.

-Yo también me quede asi la primera vez que vine… Sakura-san – sonrió.

-Por eso nos gusta reunirnos en la casa de Hinata-chan – continuó hablando Kiba – es gigantesca al igual que su habitación.

Bajaron del auto una vez que un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo salió de la casa para darle la bienvenida a ellos y tomar las llaves. Shino, Kiba y Lee bajaron un montón de bolsas.

-¡¡Buenas tardes Yoi!! – saludaron con confianza.

-Buenas tardes – saludó el mayordomo con amabilidad – La señorita Hyuuga se encuentra esperándoles en la sala.

-Arigato!! – sonrió Tenten. Sakura solo miró al mayordomo dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa cuando este se fijó en ella.

-No… no sabía que… Hinata-chan fuera parte de una familia… - ¿Qué palabra pudiera usar para no decir "adinerada"? - ¿Prestigiosa?

-Hinata no lo aparenta – comentó Shino que se encontraba a su lado – pero su familia es dueña de varias empresas de cosméticos.

-¿has escuchado la línea "Hie!"? – preguntó tenten emocionada.

Sakura lo pensó un poco, recordaba haberla leído en varios catálogos era una línea bastante reconocida de cosméticos, ropa y joyería. Asintió.

-Pues… la madre de Hinata es la dueña de la empresa de cosméticos y su padre es el dueño de la de joyería.

Sakura abrió su boca impresionada. ¡¡Pero si Hinata nunca había usado cosméticos?? Ni menos joyería.

-Si lo se… Hinata prácticamente me regala los nuevos productos que le da su madre…

Entraron a lo que era el recibidor… tan extenso como Sakura lo había imaginado y con un piso bastante reluciente habían unas escaleras en el centro que dirigían al segundo piso y Hinata se encontraba al pie de las escaleras… y Sakura se acordó… al verla ahí parada se acordó de que le había visto aquella tarde poco después de haber salido del colegio. Lucía su rostro tranquilo un vestido de tela suave que le llegaba por las rodillas y parecía bastante cómodo para estar en casa y unas pantuflas, el cabello azul eléctrico lo tenía agarrado en una pinza alta con unos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su fleco y expresaba una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo sus ojos lucían algo apagados, cosa que no notaron sus compañeros por que le saludaron de forma amable.

-Me había preocupado… no pensaba que tardarían siempre son puntuales – dijo con su voz baja.

Y enseguida Tenten comenzó a decirle por que del retraso.

Sakura le miró curiosa.

-¿Sai-sempai? ¿Quién es? – preguntó curiosa mirando a sus amigos que habían comenzado a hablar y Sakura entrecerró sus ojos. Sinceramente no escuchaba lo que ellos decían de Sai, solo estaba concentrada en las reacciones de Hinata mientras se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado… "si… pudo haber sido mi imaginación"

-Sakura-san ¿Vienes? – Lee le llamó y la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que se ya habían subido las escaleras y que ella se encontraba sola en el primer piso.

-¡¡hai!! – dijo una vez que hubo reaccionado, debería dejar de imaginarse cosas… comenzaron a caminar y Sakura se dio cuenta cada vez que avanzaba de un sonido como de una batería… debía admitir que era bastante bueno, la verdad, se preguntó si era un cd lo que escuchaba. Y a medida que seguía avanzando se preguntó cuando demonios llegarían al destino.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué tomamos el camino más largo hasta tu habitación? – preguntó tenten.

-¿Eh? – Hinata no pareció haberse dado cuenta.

"¿El camino más largo? Por eso es que no llegamos?"

-Tu primo está practicando? – preguntó Shino a Hinata.

-Hai…- contestó algo apenada y a la vez triste – hoy su grupo se reunió para practicar…

-AAAAAhhhh… - dijeron todos comprensivos entendiendo la razón por la que Hinata había ido por allí. Al cabo de dos minutos llegaron frente a una gran puerta y Sakura pudo ver a lo lejos las escaleras por la que habían subido… en serio que habían dado toda la vuelta. Una gota le resbaló por la cabeza pero fue consciente que el sonido de la vatería se hizo más fuerte como si fuera en la habitación al lado que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Dices que el primo de Hinata está practicando? – preguntó a Tenten.

-Si, ya sabes… su primo Neji – contestó.

-¿Su primo Neji? – preguntó Sakura abriendo sus ojos ante tales palabras.

-Neji-onisan ha vivido conmigo desde pequeños – continuó hablando Hinata haciendo que sakura le mirara impresionada. Iba a continuar hablando si no fuera por la visión de la habitación de Hinata que le dejó con la boca abierta.

Eso era… gigante!! Tenía una hermosa cama de corcel color lila con blanco, cortinas lilas trasparentes que cubrían la vista de una gran ventana que iba a un pequeño balcón. La luz del atardecer se coleaba por estas de una forma casi mágica mientras las cortinas se agitaban un poco con el compás del viento, la más grande peinadora que hubo visto se encontraba al lado de la ventana, con un montón de accesorios de cosméticos y adornos que era lógico que Hinata no usaba siquiera la mitad pero que aún así estaban perfectamente apilados por orden de tamaño y colores. Dos puertas (De las que no tenía idea de para que eran, aunque estaba segura que una de esas tal vez sería el baño privado) unos tullidos muebles de terciopelo color lila también y que parecían bastante cómodos, una enorme repisa en uno de los rincones con peluches y juguetes de todos los tamaños y colores que pudieran existir y lo que más le impresionó fue… una tv pantalla plana que estaba encendida mostrando una película de un canal privado que Sakura sabía era caro. A parte de una biblioteca que al parecer tenía todos los libros del colegio que la chica había usado durante toda su vida y muchos más que estaban en pefectas condiciones.

-Esto es… impresionante, - susurró la pelirrosa una vez entrado en la habitación.

-es algo exagerado lo se… no me gusta mucho que mi habitación tenga tantas cosas, donde la mayoría de las cosas no las utilizo- susurró Hinata – pero… etto… mis padres son algo… extravagantes…

-¡¡Yo tuviera esta habitación Hinata y fuera la chica más feliz del mundo!! – chilló entusiasmada Tenten una vez que se acercó a la chica sonriendo.

-Dices eso por el maquillaje que tiene Hinata… tu serias feliz en cualquier lugar donde tuvieran tantos maquillajes a probar gratis – dijo Kiba - ¡¡OI!! – exclamó cuando Tenten le propinó un zape en la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió mientras se preguntaba como era que Hinata no era una de esas niñas caprichosas. Por que con aquella habitación se podía saber que a la chica le concedían todo lo que ella pidiera con tan solo decir "quiero" pero a cambio de hinata… Sakura nunca hubiera creído que viniera de una familia adinerada. Pero se sorprendió que… a los chicos le agradaran estar en un lugar tan… femenino. Y entendió el por que cuando vio a Lee y a Kiba enfrascados frente al televisor jugando videojuegos… ¿Cuándo se pusieron…? Buscó con la mirada a Shino que se encontraba sentado en el mueble leyendo un ejemplar de un libro de insectos.

-Si, por eso es que a ellos les gusta venir a la casa de Hina-chan – contestó tenten al ver la mirada de aturdimiento de Sakura.

-etto… mi padre siempre procura traerle los video juegos del momento a Neji-onisan – contestó la Hyuuga – y cuando viene los chicos le pido a Onisan que me los preste.

-Entiendo… - contestó – Pero… dijiste que esta con sus amigos practicando – comento lo que había estado pensando rogando por que se hubiera equivocado – Cuando dices sus amigos te refieres a…

Inner: ¡¡SASUKE!!

"Pero no puedo preguntar directamente por Sasuke…"

-pues… a…

"¿Qué pregunto?"

-¿los increíbles? – preguntó Tenten. Hinata se sonrojó un poco al igual que Sakura – pues si… los cuatro están allí.

-Ah… - contestó Sakura escuchando si era posible con más fuerza aquel sonido de la batería y era por que… esa iba a ser una larga noche… y más sabiendo que justo a unos pasos de allí se encontraba Sasuke. Se sonrojó. Bueno… si permanecía en aquella habitación no creía que hubiera razón por la que el chico se enterara que estaba allí ¿o si?

"SASUKE"

El chico había terminado con su interpretación de la batería.

-¿Y… que os parece? - preguntó una vez que hubo terminado.

-¡¡Está genial Neji!! – contestó el rubio entusiasmado.

-Mmm… Se me ocurrió algo de melodía con eso – dijo de pronto el pelirrojo acercándose al teclado que se encontraba cerca de él y comenzando a tocar una melodía suave… pero que al momento se convirtió en algo rápido. A Naruto en seguida le brillaron los ojos…

-¡¡SUGOI!! – Saltó de pronto tomando la guitarra eléctrica y siguiendo el ritmo del chico comenzando una melodía que podía considerarse buena… tan solo faltaba… - ¡¡SASUKE!! UNETENOS!! ¡¡SASUKE!! – pero el chico se encontraba recostado de la ventana observando fuera, al instante Naruto se molestó y dejando la guitarra a un lado se acercó al pelinegro - ¡¡TEME!! ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?! – le gritó en la oreja haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara de pronto y por un auto reflejo el puño del chico fue a parar a su mejilla mandando a Naruto al suelo de espaldas.

Gaara se levantó de un salto y fue a ver como estaba el rubio y Sasuke había quedado con una expresión impresionada.

-Oh… lo siento mucho dobe – dijo el Uchiha mirando a Naruto y agachándose frente a él que lucía aún una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? – preguntó Gaara ayudando al chico a reincorporarse hasta que al fin pudo pararse.

-Yo… yo… - comenzó a decir en voz baja Gaara extrañado se acercó un poco para escuchar que decía - ¡¡YO MATO AL TEME!! – y estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro si el pelirrojo no lo hubiera tomado de los brazos e inmovilizado – suéltame Gaara te digo que me sueltes maldición!! ¡¡LO MATO!! LO MATO!!

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke – eso te pasa por llegarme de pronto dobe – contestó como si él no tuviera la culpa.

-¡¡Qué QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA SI ESTABAS POR UN PLANETA DISTANTE DEMONIOS??

Gritó furioso apretando sus dientes mientras forcejeaba con Gaara. Neji tan solo suspiró. Sasuke estaba bastante raro.

"SAKURA"

-Bueno chicos… - Tenten habló mientras juntaba sus manos en un aplauso - ¡¡Chicos… CHICOS!! – gritó al ver que estos no le paraban la más mínima atención hasta que les gritó en pleno oido y se fijaron en ella.

-¿Qué demonios…? – dijeron al unísono.

-Ya son las seis… es decir… hora de empezar con la rutina de la "noche de viernes"…

-¿Rutina? – preguntó Sakura.

-Verás Sakura te explico… - dijo Tenten – La noche de viernes es algo muy sencillo que se basa en siete pasos…

-¿No eran seis? – preguntó Kiba. Tenten le ignoró.

-Como se distribuye la noche… 1) Ver la película. 2) criticarla. 3) hablar de aquello que nos ha ocurrido durante la semana 4) comernos el resto de las golosinas 5) jugar charadas. 6) jugar "Quiero… quiero" y 7) Matar a Kiba.

-O.ó – tanto Kiba como Sakura se quedaron con una expresión extrañada. Los demás parecían haber entendido las palabras menos ellos dos.

-¿Por qué matar a Kiba? – preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-¬¬ Después lo sabrás pero es por tramposo… - contestó Lee.

-¡¡No sean malos perdedores!! – parecía que Kiba ya había comprendido a que se referían.

Todos excepto Sakura tenían una expresión de:

-¬¬… mmmm…. – mientras miraban acusadoramente al Inuzuka.

"Esto… es extraño"

-¡¡Primero preparemos las palomitas de maiz!! – dijo una entusiasmada Tenten - ¡¡Quién ME AYUDA??

-¬¬… - los chicos le miraron incrédulos. La chica siempre se entusiasmaba por cualquier razón.

-he preguntado… ¿Quién ME AYUDA?? O.ó# - nadie contestó por lo que agarró a Lee del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó a rastras – tu eres perfecto Lee. ¿Vamos Hinata, nos acompañas Sakura?

Sakura había estado rogando por que no le pidiera que le acompañaran pero ahí había ido la invitación y por lo que veía no podía negarle nada a la chica.

-Hai – contestó sin ánimos. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma casa que él? Se sonrojó. Estaba seguro que nada bueno.

"LOS INCREÍBLES"

-Vinimos a reunirnos para que Sasuke nos cuente de sus problemas… - dijo calmadamente el Hyuuga. El pelirrojo y él habían logrado que sus amigos tomaran asiento al fin y se tranquilizaran (o al menos Naruto que estaba echando chispas por lo furioso que estaba)

-¿problemas? Tsk… - exclamó el pelinegro entre divertido y ofendido - ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía problemas eh?

Gaara y Neji le miraron incrédulos por la mentirota que se le pintaba en la cara.

-¿Por qué no nos hablas de cierta pelirrosa?

-¿Sakura? – preguntó el chico sonriendo con superioridad – todo va bien… la chica está colada por mí como todas las demás – dijo como si no hubiera duda de eso.

-¬¬… - esta vez Naruto también le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Sasuke… todos sabemos que te está dando más quebraderos de cabeza que cualquier otra chica… - dijo Neji como si fuera lógico.

-Y que estás más colado por ella que lo que has estado por una chica en tu vida… - comentó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke volvió su rostro orgulloso y es que nunca admitiría que tenían razón.

-¿mmm? – Naruto miró a sus amigos y luego a Sasuke… a sus amigos y luego a Sasuke – Esperen… no me digan que… ¿El teme se ha enamorado de Sakura?!

Por poco y se caían de espaldas por la torpeza del chico rubio.

-¡¡Eso… eso… eso no es cierto!! – logró articular Sasuke nervioso y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-YA… eso lo explica!! – dijo al fin el chico mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su mano derecha como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo – es por eso que quiso terminar con la apuesta… es por eso que terminó con Ino antes de tiempo y es por eso que… está tan despistado… - sonrió.

-¿Qué?! – exclamó Sasuke tratando de desmentirlo – no saques conjeturas de lo que no sabes… a mi… solo me llama la atención… no me he enamorado ni nada… ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡ESCUCHAME!! ¡¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!!

-Pero miren esto… nuestro sex-simbol-frívolo de los increíbles ha encontrado quien le flechase el corazón de piedra y hielo que se había puesto…

-¡¡MALDIT& SE& NARUTO!! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!! – dijo casi gritando el chico exasperado y totalmente rojo.

-¿Y quién diría que esa que lo cambiara y le volviera "frágil" y "sensible" sería la linda SAKURA-CHAN…? AAAAAHHHHHRRRGGG – estaba siendo ahorcado por el pelinegro que se le había abalanzado en sima.

-¡¡Ya me hartaste!! - dijo en un gruñido.

A lo que esta vez tanto Neji como Gaara saltaron a ayudar al rubio. Sabían que el rubio tocaba terreno frágil y es que… siendo el Uchiha tan reservado y frívolo siendo descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien era encontrarlo con la guardia baja y aprovecharse de esto. Y que le digan de una que sabían que le gustaba una chica era demasiado para este. Habían decidido ir poco a poco pero se olvidaban de un pequeño detalle. El rubio no contaba con el tacto suficiente para dirigirse al Uchiha.

Grave error.

"SAKURA"

La chica se detuvo una vez que pasó por al lado de la puerta de los chicos… le había parecido que había escuchado… iba a mirar a la puerta pero…

-¡Sakura-san! – llamaron. Había sido solo su imaginación. Y siguió a una Hinata que estaba con la cara bastante roja. Tenten prácticamente le había obligado a pasar frente a esa puerta. Cosa que Sakura tampoco deseaba hacer… ella con gusto rodeara todo el lugar para ir a su destino con tal de no tentar a la suerte acercándose a esa puerta.

Lo que le hizo recordar… miró a la Hyuuga a su lado.

¿Por qué Hinata se apenaba cada vez que estaban cerca los increíbles? Era que acaso…

"no… no puede ser…" se dijo mentalmente mientras negaba para si misma, aunque… "luego tendré tiempo de preguntarle… por ahora… estoy con Tenten y Lee"

--

Sirvieron varios tazones con palomitas de maiz y varios vasos con refrescos. Mientras que Tenten iba diciendo sobre que fue la película que escogió.

-No se… me apeteció algo de gracia… - sonrió - ¿Han escuchado de Scary movie?

-¿Esa película de comedia? – preguntó Sakura, debía admitir que la había escuchado pero no la había visto… - la que es de parodia de las películas de terror?

-Pues esa no es… xD

-¬¬…

-Iba a cogerla pero entonces me dije… ¿Una película graciosa?... Es mejor una de terror para inaugurar nuestra noche de viernes desde hace ya unos meses!! Aunque… que mal que no esté de noche…

-¿De terror? – dijeron Sakura y Hinata a la vez… la segunda con algo de miedo…

Inner: SHAAAAAAA!! Que bien!! Nunca he visto ninguna de terror Shannaro!! Mi madre me decía que luego no podría dormir!! Jajajaja. NO soy ninguna niña!! Al fin voy a ver una!! SHANNARO!!

--

Inner: ¡¡Y creo que la emoción se me fue por el caño!!

Se ve a Sakura con un tic en el ojo mientras su labio estaba temblando. El lugar había quedado completamente a oscuras por que los chicos habían colocado una cortina más oscura cubriendo la ventana.

Inner: ¿Cómo es posible que los otros esten viendo la película como si no fuera nada?! A mi hasta se me quitó el apetito y estos han estado toda la película comiendo!! Definitivamente ODIO ESTAS MALDIT&S PELÍCULAS DE TERROR!! ¡¡HAYMAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – cuando se escuchó el grito de la protagonista más atrás se unieron los de Sakura y Hinata que se abrazaron entre sí como acto reflejo.

Se escuchó el sonido que hacía la bebida de Tenten que se encontraba tomando refresco, Shino dejó la barra de chocolate a medio abrir y Kiba y Lee miraron a las chicas con las bocas abiertas por que habían estado apunto de llevarse las palomitas de maiz a la boca. Y cuando se encendió la luz dando culmino a la película, Tenten, Shino, Kiba y Lee reventaron en una carcajada limpia, y ambas chicas al momento se sonrojaron pero luego de mirarse se comenzaron a reír también.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Mmm… - Sasuke miró a la puerta que estaba a unos metros a la que ellos iban a entrar - ¿Quiénes están allí?

-Deben ser los amigos de Hinata – contestó Neji.

-¿Los amigos de Hinata? – preguntó el chico - ¿Dices los del colegio?

-Si crees que está Sakura… puedo ir a ver… - comentó el Hyuuga sonriendo pícaro.

-No me importa – contestó Sasuke volviendo su rostro ofendido. Tampoco era que estaba enamorado de esa chica tan solo… le atraía físicamente, por que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se enamoraría.

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿Cuánto van a tardar para entrar eh? – Naruto se había asomado y tomó una de las papitas que Sasuke llevaba en sus manos y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

"SAKURA"

-¿Qué les pareció la película?

-No daba miedo – fue la respuesta de Shino simplemente a la pregunta que hizo Kiba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shino… fue algo tonta – corroboró Kiba.

-¡¡TONTA!! ¡¡Por kami!! Si daba más miedo que la palabra!! – protestó Sakura – fue la peor película de terror que haya visto!!

Inner: ha sido la única película de terror que he visto… y si… creo que voy a tener pesadillas… más nunca veo una película así!! ToT!!

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero los efectos no eran buenos… - dijo Lee.

-¿Y que era eso de la mano asesina? Por kami ni que tuviera vida propia… - comentó Shino.

-Pero si era el alma del triturador de personas ese que le cayó la maldición y que se mantuvo en la mano!! – contestó Sakura…

-Pero eso nunca pasaría!! – protestó Kiba.

-¡¡Por favor Kiba!! Y se supone que lo de la película de "señales" si podría pasar… ¬¬ - dijo Tenten burlona.

-Podríamos no estar solos en el mundo!! – se defendió – y esa si era una buena película basada en la vida real…

-¬¬… O.ó ¿vida real? ¿Cuándo has visto extraterrestres eh?

-"¿Señales?" ¿De que trata esa? – preguntó Hinata.

-De unos extraterrestres… - contestó Shino – Y hay teorías que mencionan que no estamos solos en el universo…

-Pues… yo pienso que si lo estamos… es decir… según en Marte no hay vida… solo unas partículas que… - y comenzó una discusión de la existencia de "otros" en el universo entre los chicos.

En una discusión de películas y teorías que duró unos 30 minutos sorprendiendo a la chica cuando vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iban a ser las ocho de la noche.

Luego… hablar sobre les paso en la semana. Y Sakura se sorprendió viéndose hablar sobre su club de fans, mientras que los demás chicos no podían evitar una carcajada limpia. Kiba mencionó que había una chica loca de nombre "Hirumi" que le estaba persiguiendo hasta los entrenamientos, Hinata mencionó al chico que le había invitado a salir aquella semana.

-¿Y le dijiste que no? – preguntó Tenten.

-No. No me gusta – tartamudeó la chica apenada.

Los demás lanzaron un suspiro de resignación.

Shino habló algo sobre que había ido a visitar un museo donde se exibian los insectos.

Inner: Este niño tiene unos gustos raros…

"ni que lo digas…"

El siguiente paso… comer caramelos hasta reventar… y prácticamente se comieron todas las golosinas que era como un kilo… (no estoy exagerando… bueno, tal vez un pocoxP) descansaron un rato y ya se hicieron las 9:00.

-Bien… jugaremos Charadas!! Formemos los grupos… en parejas… por papelitos… ¡¡para que no haya problemas!! – dijo Tenten – a ver… quien les salió los mismos números. ¿Quién es el uno? Hinata y Kiba, el dos… Shino y Lee y el tres… supongo que estamos nosotras dos Sakura – sonrió.

-Bueno… Hinata!! Vamos a machacarles!! – sonrió Kiba.

-Ni lo sueñes Kiba… vamos a ganar Shino y yo!! Por que estamos en nuestra primavera de la juventud!!

-Je… será que se han olvidado que yo soy la mejor jugando Charadas verdad chicos? – preguntó Tenten.

-¬¬… - a veces olvidaban que Tenten era tan competitiva como ellos.

-Gracias a Kami que ya no está la prima… ambas eran casi insoportables cuando jugaban charadas… y por alguna razón siempre tocaban juntas en este juego – comentó Kiba.

-Cof… cof… ¡¡Comencemos!!

El turno de Kiba y Hinata… Primero fue el turno de Hinata para adivinar mientras Kiba comenzaba a decir palabras al azar…

-Embarazado…? – preguntó Hinata – ¿Asado? ¿Comida? Comida de media noche? Cena…?

La chica trataba de adivinar mientras el chico hacía gestos como locos. A Sakura le dio mucha gracia.

-cena con los padres??

--

-Etto… tres tristes tigres…?? ¿Tigres tristes? ¿Tigres sin comer? ¿Tigres con hambre? ¿Tristes con tigres? ¿Se lo comió un tigre?

-¡¡Tiempo!! – dijo en voz alta Tenten cuando el turno de Shino y Lee terminaron.

-¡¡De donde demonios sacaste que eran tigres eh?? – dijo Lee en el momento en que pudo hablar – te estaba diciendo que era Joe de la selva!!

-Bueno… entonces la proxima vez no hagas como un tigre hambriento – contestó Shino tranquilamente. Se había quitado las gafas y miraba de forma indiferente al enojo de Lee.

--

-Mmm… cuatro piezas de dos… rompecabezas…?? Rompecabezas de números? Rompecabezas enumerados… ¡¡Cabezas huecas enumeradas!! – gritó Sakura dando el último punto que le faltaba para ganar.

-¡¡SI!! – gritó Tenten emocionada – GANAMOS!! Jejejeje

-Suerte… ¬¬… - dijo Kiba.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Oh… así que nuestro Sasukito está enamorado…

-Vuelves a usar eso de "Sasukito" y va a ocurrir un accidente que incluye a mi carro pasándote por encima – contestó Sasuke al rubio mientras un tic nervioso en el ojo se hacía presente.

-Y ya le estás tirando puntas y flechazos a Sakura – continuó Neji – pero hay algo que no entra en todo esto… te decidiste por ti mismo?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Yo le ayude un poco – fue la contestación del pelirrojo que puso cara de circunstancia.

FLASH BACK.

-¿Qué te traes? – dijo el Uchiha mirándole desconfiado una vez que vio como el pelirrojo le pedía a Naruto que se fuera con Neji y Hinata que necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro.

-Nada importante… - contestó el Sabaku subiendo al auto – Bueno… creo que si tiene algo de importancia – se rascó la barbilla antes de mirar al chico y ponerse serio – vayamos al grano. Si no tejas de comportar como un maldito niño engreído pues entonces entraré al jueguito que te gastas e iré con todo a por Sakura. No creas que eres el único interesado Uchiha.

-O.ó – Sasuke lo miró con una clara expresión de: "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sabaku no Gaara?" Pasaron unos segundos antes de que dijera algo.

-¿Me dices que te gusta Sakura?

-Digo que si tu no das el primer paso lo daré yo. – dijo de pronto el chico – que mira que me estoy aguantando mucho para no darle mas rienda al asunto.

-O/O – el Uchiha costó incorporarse más por el impacto de enterarse que uno de sus amigos le gustaba la pelirrosa. Pero entonces recordó algo. – No puedes… recuerda la promesa que hicimos… yo le puse el ojo primero por ende ustedes deben de apartarse…

-Si quisiera protegerme en nuestras reglas ya lo abría hecho hace mucho tiempo, yo vi primero a Sakura y había pensado en ponerle el ojo antes – miró de reojo al Uchiha que lucía totalmente impresionado – pero no lo hice… por que me di cuenta que tuvo mayor impacto en ti. Pero… - le miró amenazante – si sigues haciéndote el descentendido y no le dices nada al final de la semana créeme que yo tomaré el control de la situación y tu tendrás que hacerte a un lado ¿Entendido?

-¿Me amenazas? – preguntó Sasuke frunciendo su ceño.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo. – concluyó – si no apresuras pronto las cosas me interpondré y abras perdido tu oportunidad…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes más oportunidad que yo Gaara? – preguntó algo burlón.

-No creo que tenga más oportunidad… - admitió – solo se que yo no me voy a estar con rodeos… y… una vez que diga mi punto de vista y quiera comenzar a cumplir "nuestras reglas" los chicos estarán de acuerdo, y tu… no protestarás. – bajó del auto una vez más lanzando una última mirada a Sasuke – tendrás para pensar lo que quieres hacer pero, no permitiré que andes con Ino y con ella ¿entendido?

Cerró la puerta y Sasuke miró al chico alejarse de su auto. No le agradaron las palabras de Gaara, más por que sabía que tenía razón, si a Sasuke le tocara retirarse lo haría solo para no tener problemas con sus amigos.

Debía apresurarse con respecto a Sakura. Y entonces decidió ir a su casa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Así que Gaara le diste un empujón a este niño – dijo Neji sonriendo un poco divertido por la cara que ponía su amigo.

-Mmmm… - Naruto lucía pensativo – hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto… - dijo de mal humor. Los chicos le miraron - ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes ttebayo?

Por enésima vez casi se caían de sus asientos y es que… el chico no podría decir comentarios más tontos.

"SAKURA"

La chica sonreía de una forma tan malvada que hizo asustar a la pelirrosa.

-Ahora… jugaremos… - dijo con una voz que resultaba entre melosa y maligna – "quiero… quiero…" – culminó con una sonrisa.

-O.ó – sakura mostró una cara de incomprensión mientras Hinata y Shino tan solo volvían sus ojos con cansancio.

-Eh… tenten-chan… ¿No seria bueno que nos fueramos a dor…? – trató de convencer la Hyuuga.

-¡¡Pero que dices Hina-chan!! Ya extrañaba el juego!! – Dijo Kiba bastante animado.

-Pero esta vez voy a ganarte!!

-Ni lo sueñes Tenten xP…

-Etto… ¿se podría saber de que juego estáis hablando? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. Pero los chicos habían empezado a hablar entre sí ignorando a la Haruno a la cual le resbaló una gotaza en la cabeza.

-El juego se llama "Quiero quiero" y es una invención de Tenten y su prima – explicó Shino que se encontraba al lado de Sakura la chica le miró con curiosidad – es imponiendo retos o preguntando y respondiendo con la verdad…

-Etto… se escoge a la primera persona que va a preguntar a cualquiera que ella escoja… - continuó Hinata – y se le da a escoger a la "victima" es decir a la persona que escogió le pregunta: "¿Qué quieres?" y hay que responder… "yo quiero quiero…" y escoges entre reto o verdad… si escoges reto… pues la persona debe imponerte alguno… si es verdad pues… debes contestar con la verdad.

-¿Y como se puede saber si es verdad? - preguntó Sakura.

-Si te hacen una pregunta en la cual ya saben la respuesta y dices una respuesta falsa pues las consecuencias serán graves… o serás un sirviente de Kiba o de Tenten por toda una semana, y créeme que no son muy buenos que se digan y se toman muy enserio el juego – contestó Lee.

-Ahmmm… ¿Y… por que me pediste que trajera dinero? – se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Pensó Sakura.

-Es algo sencillo… por que cada vez que pierdas ante alguno tendrás que pagar tres dólares… tienes hasta 15 dólares para gastar, cada vez que no quieras contestar alguna pregunta o hacer algúna penitencia tienes que pagarle al que te la impueso.

-O.ó – Sakura se le quedó mirando extrañada a Shino. ¿No estaba hablando en serio o si?

-también… si respondes la pregunta o cumples la penitencia él tendrá que pagarte a ti… así que… alguien termina sin dinero y alguien termina con más dinero…

-Así que es algo como apuestas – comprendió Sakura.

-Es algo que inventó Tenten – contestó Hinata.

-Es un juego genial!! – dijo Lee con una sonrisa - y fuera de lo común Pero… aveces es algo incómodo… una vez Kiba trajo a su perro Akamaru, y hizo una penitencia a Tenten que consistía en darle un beso en la boca a Akamaru… la chica ni por coñ/ lo hizo y por venganza le impuso la misma penitencia y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que Kiba le dio un beso a Akamaru… no fue agradable ver tanta muestra de amor entre un amo y su mascota.

-Hasta hoy he intentado borrar esa imagen de mi cerebro… - dijo Shino en voz baja con cara de asco.

-¡¡OH vamos chicos!! – interrmpió Kiba -¡está cientificamente comprobado que la boca de los perros es más limpia que la de los humanos…!!

-Y por eso vamos a ir besando a cualquier perro que se nos pase por enfrente – dijo irónicamente Tenten - ¡¡Empezamos?!

Sakura miró con desconfianza.

-Recuerden!! Cualquier cosa que no incluya desnudarse está bien, ni cometer suicidio o asesinato, al menos hasta que terminemos el juego!! xD

-Hay tiempo para retirarme? – Sakura preguntó en un susurro a Shino al ver que su amiga Tenten se encontraba con una gran sonrisa que asustaba un poco.

El abúrame le miró con aprensión.

-No podrás llegar a la puerta… créeme, lo he intentado… - Tres chicos sonrientes se sentaron en el suelo y otros tres se sentaron dudosos…

"¿Por qué tuve que encontrar unos amigos tan extraños?"

Mmmm… todo parece que irá bien, igual es un juego…solo un juego y no pueden exagerar con un juego ¿O si? Además que podría pasar? Si puedes librarte si no te gustaba la pregunta solo con pagar.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata? – preguntó con algo de malicia Tenten cuando empezó el juego y por casualidad de la vida, ella comenzaría.

-Pues… etto… supongo que… Quiero quiero ¿Penitencia? – dijo entre dudosa y nerviosa.

La chica sonrió malignamente.

-te reto a ir a la otra habitación y decir aquello que te has guardado por mucho tiempo.

Todos comprendieron a que se refería excepto Sakura que lucía como si estuvieran hablando otro idioma.

-I… ie… - contestó Hinata en un susurro mientras sacaba los tres dólares y se los entregaba a tenten.

-hay Hinata trato de hacerte un favor y tu lo rechazas. – dijo tenten tomando el dinero de su amiga – casi nunca haces ningún reto.

-¡¡AHORA YO, AHORA YO!! ¡¡Preguntame a mí!! ¡¡Preguntame a mi!! – saltó Lee que estaba al lado de Shino.

-Pues sigue siendo mi turno para escoger… - dijo Tenten pensándoselo – está bien… ¿dime que quieres Lee?

-¡¡Quiero quiero penitencia rétenme a hacer cualquier cosa que lo haré!! ¿Quieren que le de cinco vueltas a la manción hyuuga? ¡¡lo hago!! ¿¿Quieren que salté de este piso al…?

-Quiero que le des un beso a Kiba… - esta petición dejó a un Lee con la mandíbula descuadrada. Y aun Kiba bastante asustado.

-¿¿QUE!! Sobre mi cadáver!! – contestó Kiba.

-Oh no seas niñato Kiba… si puedes besar a un perro…

Kiba iba a protestar pero entinces vió algo que le asustó. Lee le miraba fijamente.

-¡¡OH no!! ¡¡ni lo pienses!!

-xD – Sakura se había quedado bastante traumada, mientras que Lee había empezado a seguir por todas partes a Kiba.

-Pero será un besito en la mejilla… Tenten no especificó en donde…!! – exclamó Lee. Aún siguiendo al Inuzuka que ni siquiera con semejante explicación deseaba que se cumpliera lo del beso en la mejilla. Tres minutos después Kiba y Lee regresaron, el último con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Está bien Lee me ganaste – dijo una sonriente china mientras le entregaba los tres dólares a Lee que sonrió más aún.

-¿Lo hiciste para fastidiarme ne? – preguntó kiba mientras se sentaba al lado de Tenten.

-¿Me crees tan mala? – preguntó de forma inocente sonriendo con malicia.

-haber… haber… escojo a… - vio a Kiba que se señalaba así mismo, lo ignoró y miró a la pelirrosa – escojo a Sakura!! ¿Qu quieres Sakura?

-mmm… "las penitencias que han expuesto son algo raras… y para salir bien parada…" Quiero quiero verdad!! – decidió.

-Sakura-chan… - se sonrojó un poco al preguntarlo, los demás le miraron curiosos - ¿Alguna vez saldrías conmigo?

Todos casi que se caían de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Lee?! – preguntó Tenten el chico lucía con las mejillas algo rosas.

Emh… esto va a resultar muy fácil. Pensó Sakura.

-mmm… saldría contigo Lee pero solo en plan de amigos ¿Vale? – A Lee le corrió algunas lágrimas. Y exclamó algo así como:

-No me rendiré tan fácil… ToT

A Sakura le resbaló una gota por la cabeza, al igual que todos.

Que forma de perder el turno. Pagó los tres dólares a Sakura y Tenten habló.

-¡¡Vamos Sakura… a quien escoges?!

-Mmm… - miró a sus amigos… y se decidió por el más tranquilo – ¿Qué quieres Shino? – preguntó.

-Quiero quiero verdad – dijo tranquilamente el chico, a lo que Sakura se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué pudiera preguntarle?

-Eh… etto – lo pensó un poco hasta que decidió una pregunta – Eres algo tímido y me pregunto ¿Alguna vez te le has declarado a una chica?

-No – contestó simplemente.

Un aire frío recorrió el lugar. Y sakura se quedó con cara descuadrada. Bien, no fue una buena pregunta. Jejeje. Tuvo que pagar los tres dólares al chico.

Preguntó a Tenten y esta escogió en seguida verdad.

-¿te casarías con Kiba?

-¡¡por supuesto que no!! – fue la escruta respuesta de la chica – Primero me caso con Lee que con Kiba.

Lee sonrió.

-Bueno… tal vez con Lee no.

Lee se puso a llorar ante las últimas palabras. Jejeje.

-Kiba… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó. A lo que el chico sonrió.

-Penitencia.

-te reto a… - la chica sonrió de forma maligna – a decirle a uno de los increíbles que eres gay.

-O/O!!

En serio que la chica se las traía. Todos le miraron sorprendidos y más aún cuando el chico se levantó sin protestar y fue hasta la puerta.

-¡¡Kiba!! – la chica le lanzó un comunicador que el chico tomó y se lo escondió en el bolsillo.

Cerró la puerta y la chica prendió el otro comunicador.

"KIBA"

Perfecto… eso era perfecto… ahora tenía que ir hasta donde estaban los increíbles y decirle que era gay… bueno, igual, luego se vengaría. Y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado por que vio a Gaara que iba hacia la habitación iba a llegar cuando…

-¡¡espera Gaara… debo decirte algo!!

El pelirrojo le miró fijamente escrutándole con la mirada.

-Escucha… se que esto te va a parecer extraño pero… soy gay.

El chico pelirrojo se le quedó mirando fijamente con algo de aturdimiento en la mirada pero con la expresión inescrutable. Kiba estaba seguro que lo golpearía o algo, estaba listo para protegerse de cualquier ataque pero el ataque nunca llegó.

-Lo siento… no eres mi tipo – fue lo único que dijo Gaara volviendo su rostro con indiferencia – me gustan las chicas.

-O.ó?¿ - El Inuzuka se quedó extrañado.

-Se que vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera… lo siento pero no voy a ser yo. Nos vemos. – abrió la puerta y la cerró ante la mirada aturdida del castaño que se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la puerta como si este le hubiera hablado.

Tres minutos después estuvo de vuelta a la habitación.

-Fui botado por un tío – fue lo que dijo el chico al entrar a la habitación mientras los otros no pudieron aguantar las risas y se rieron en su cara.

-Ya verás Tenten… veremos si tienes agallas ¿Qué quieres? – miró a la china que le miró con reto.

-Quiero quiero penitencia.

Kiba sonrió abiertamente.

-harás lo que le pediste a Hinata que hiciera… - sonrió más aún – te irás a declarar a uno de los Increíbles…

Sakura miró extrañada. Pero con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Declarársele a uno de los increíbles?

Al momento la chica se paró de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta llevando consigo el comunicador.

Salió de la habitación decidida.

"LOS INCREIBLES"

-Oi… ¿Paso algo allí afuera? Me pareció escuchar voces… - dijo Neji mirando al pelirrojo.

-era solo el Inuzuka ese… vino a declararse… - dijo simplemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del hyuuga.

-¿Declararse? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado mirando al chico… había estado jugando con Naruto con una pelotita de goma. Que pegó en su frente por andarse distrayendo.

-¡¡DOBE!! – dijo furioso a Naruto que sonrió zorrunamente de forma inocente.

-Jejeje, ¿Quién tuviera tanta suerte como tu Gaara? Que hasta los chicos se te declaran… - rió Neji entre dientes.

-No tiene gracias – fue la respuesta firme del chico.

-Hay… ya quisiera que alguien se me declarara al menos… - continuó bromeando el Hyuuga para picar al chico pero al momento la puerta tuvo un leve golpeteo.

-Pase… - dijo Naruto animado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenten que lucía decidida pero con las mejillas algo sonrojadas…

"TENTEN"

Kuso… Kiba se pasó… ahora como se supone que me voy a declarar asi nada mas?? Y a cual??... kuso… tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó el pase, la abrió. Todos los increíbles se le quedaron viendo extrañados por que ella estuviera allí y es que ella también lo estaría si uno de ellos se apareciera en su habitación. Miró a cada uno… y al momento se decidió. Ya sabía como hacerlo…

-Hola chicos… como están? Hace años que no les hablaba… ¿Saben? Creo que deberíamos compartir un rato – sabía que le miraban raro ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? debía continuar hablando rápido - ¿Cómo les ha ido con las clases…? A mi bien, es extraño que siempre nos veamos y nunca nos hablemos… excepto por ti Naruto siempre eres muy amable, ¿Sabían que van a venir un nuevo grupo en navidad para un concierto? Y Neji sabías que me gustas? No quería decírtelo tan directamente pero ya ven… bueno… tal vez quieran ir al concierto de los "Brilleys of city", las entradas son algo caras pero bien lo valen… bueno nos vemos!! – cerró la puerta.

Y Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y sobre todo Neji se quedaron con una expresión de completo aturdimiento… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-¿Qué fue…? – preguntó Neji aturdido a lo que a Gaara se le formó una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Al parecer se te han declarado Neji-onisan…

Y Neji se quedó callado aunque una pequeña sonrisa afloro sus labios… esa había sido la declaración más extraña que hubiera tenido en su vida.

CONTINUARA….

**WOW!! Este capi si que es largo… y lo se pero no es de calidad… la falta de inspiración además me pegó fuerte. Sorry. UU!. Pero el próximo capi va a ser una continuación de este… y ese si que tiene mi esfuerzo y bastante calidad!! Jejeje. A mi me gusta más que este capi y no lo quise continuar pues por que estoy cansada y se iba a volver demasiado largo el capi. Pero lo saco para la próxima semana. No me voy a tardar tanto. Ya que la otra es la continuación de esta. Jejeje. Ojala que la lean. Espero que les haya agradado. A mi no tanto. Pero ya, ya lo saque… jejeje.**

**Ah… por cierto… yo aquí poniendo publicidad…!! Si quieren saber en que es lo que me he estado entreteniendo en todo este tiempo, aparte de celebrar y acceso a la UNI (Que luego se va a volver una tortura) pues pueden pasarse por mi canal en Youtube… y me dicen que tal les parece… xD jejeje.**

**Lili: En todo este tiempo he tomado ratos para hacer…**

**Inner: el ridículo…**

**Lili: O.ó Baka!! ¿A que te refieres con el ridículo?!**

**Inner: créanme, ahora le gusta eso del fandub y es pésima cantando…!!**

**Lili: Bueno… hay personas que dicen que canto bien.**

**Inner: te lo dicen por lástima…**

**Lili: haaaaay!! Cállate!! Se te olvida quien controla el cuerpo en donnde vives y que tienes que mantenerme feliz??**

**Inner: o si… cierto… entren a escuchar lo que mi querida… /cof cof baka/ y talentosa /desastrosa/ Lili canta… canta muy bien /cof cof pésimo/ en serio… /Se quedaran sordos/ créanme!! /definitivamente sordos/**

**Lili: O/O… Inner.**

**Inner: ¿Si?**

**Lili: te estas ganando que te saque a patadas de mi cabeza… ven aca!!**

**Inner: Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Estoy tratando de advertir a nuestras queridas lectoras!! (La inner se va ya que Lili está con cara de maniática asesina)**

**Lili: Bakainner!! Eres peor que Kyuubi!!**

**Inner: gracias… somos amigos y estaba tratando de superarlo y crei que nunca… cloclo deja!! Cloclo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(Se ve a Lili que saco de no se donde una manguera con agua y la abre para que el agua le pegue a su inner que esta vez si se va corriendo)**

**Lili: hasta que se fue… bueno. Si quieren pasarse por mi canal para escuchar mi hermosa voz (si claro…) entonces están invitadas… hasta ahora e interpretado dos hermosos temas!! Y me harían muy feliz si las criticaran. Diciéndome si voy bien como canto o mal.o si simplemente dejo cantar por la paz. Jejeje. **

**la direccion de mi canal esta en el capi anterior o en mi profile. **

**BESOS CUIDENSE.!!**


	15. La noche del viernes II parte

**Bueno... espero que no se hayan impacientado mucho, no se si este capi es mas largo que el anterior. jejeje. Así que... no tienen como quejarse de mi retraso. Espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera. Cuidense!! Espero no decepcionarles con la penitencia que le impuse a Sakura. jejeje.**

**Capítulo 15: la noche del viernes (parte II)**

Hinata sonrió algo apenada. Mientras pagaba lo estipulado…

-Vale Hinata – dijo Kiba una vez que vio como la chica le pagaba a Shino – al menos puedes responder. Por que hiciste la espiral en tu cuaderno.

Pero Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera y no respondió. Los demás le vieron con una gotaza en la cabeza.

-No tiene remedio…

20 minutos después seguian jugando… y cada vez ponían penitencias más... arriesgadas. Hasta el punto de...

-Te reto a llamar a Tsunade-sama y... bromear... - pareció pensarselo mejor - no, algo más dificil, quiero que la asustes - dijo Tenten retando a Kiba que se quedó de piedra (al igual que Sakura) por unos segundos. Pero al parecer estos dos se encontraban retando entre sí, haber quién podía hacer más penitencias esa noche. Y el Inuzuka luego de pensar un poco sonrió de forma maligna (se le había ocurrido algo)tomó el teléfono y marcó. (Se sabía el número de memoria?)

-Etto... - iba a interrumpir Sakura pero Tenten subió una de sus manos indicándole silencio.

-Eh chicos... - habló Hinata tímida - no creo que deberían...

-Shhh - contestó Kiba. Había puesto el altavoz y se podía escuchar el sonido de espera hasta que...

-Si diga, Habla Tsunade - contestó la voz de la mujer haciendo que Sakura se mordiera la lengua. Kami, nunca estaba en su casa por las noches y hoy si se antojó en no salir.

-Hola, buenas noches, quisiera hablar con la directora del colegio Konoha - Dijo Kiba claramente por el auricular, sonaba como una persona madura y de porte siguiendo un protocolo.

-Si, soy yo. - respondió tranquila la mujer - ¿Que desea?

-Bueno señora, llamo desde S.A.A...

Inner: ¡¡QUE?! Oh KAMI!! Esto no va bien!! está diciendo que es S.A.A (Sociedad de alcohólicos anónimos)

-nos han informado sobre un caso de alcoholismo severo en el colegio Konoha, según se han utilizado los fondos del colegio para comprar bebidas alcohólicas ¿sabe algo sobre esto?

-Eh... eh... verá... etto - la mujer se escuchaba nerviosa. Sakura sabía que iba a ponerse así... Pero no me diga que no se da cuenta que es una broma. ¿Que no sabe que hora es acaso? - No, no he escuchado nada sobre esto. Debe ser un error.

Inner: ¿Un error? si, claro (se dijo irónica) si mi tía es tan alcohólica como un bikingo.

-¿Segura? Por que también nos han llegado márgenes de apuestas y creemos que se están llevando procedimientos ilegal en su colegio...

-Nada de eso!! - se escuchó que decía la mujer agitada - ¡¡No hay nada de eso en mi colegio se lo aseguro!!

-Esta bien, confiamos en usted, Solo queríamos informarle que al transcurso de esta semana se pasará uno de nuestros especialistas.

-Jejeje, - rio nerviosa - está bien, le esperamos con gusto...

colgó. Y los chicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Sorprendidos. En serio... hizo que Tsunade-sama se asustara. A ella, que nada podía asustarla.

-Está bien - aceptó Tenten - te lo ganas con gusto - le entregó el dinero y Kiba sonrió - Ya te lo dije. soy el mejor...

-Cof... cof - Sakura tosió un poco - no se si sea buena idea decirles pero... ¿Sabían que Tsunade es mi tía?

A esta revelación Tenten y Kiba se quedaron con la boca abierta y los asustados esta vez eran ellos y comenzaron a decir excusas al asar.

-En serio no era mi intención...

-Si yo hubiera sabido nunca...

-Gracias a kami que la culpa es de Tenten...

-Mía? pero si Yo no le llamé!!

-Pero si me retaste...

-¿Y? pudiste haberte negado...

-chicos... - llamó sakura con una gotaza.

-Eres una cabeza hueca ¿Como pudiste retarme a algo tan bajo?

-A no... ahora no me vas a insultar insensato!!

-Chicos.

-Por tu culpa me van a expulsar...

-MI CULPA??

-¡¡CHICOS!! - llamó Sakura más alto. Kiba y Tenten estaban con sus caras muy cercas y con unas expresiones que eran se querían agarrar a golpes. Pero Sakura no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada - ¿Ahora quién asustó a quién eh? - dijo entre risas. Shino, Hinata y Lee se unieron y pasó unos segundos antes de que Kiba y Tenten tambien rieran pero estos últimos con nerviosismo.

Bien, no creía que hubiesen hecho gran daño a su tía, tal vez le asustaron un poco pero no fue para tanto...

**Mientras... en la casa de Tsunade**

Se ve a una rubia con el rostro pálido marcando rápidamente el número y escuchando desesperada los repiques, suspiró aliviada cuando su asistente contestó.

-¡Demonios Shizune! ¿Donde estabas que no contestabas el teléfono?... sabes que... mejor no respondas, no quiero, quiero que vayas inmediatamente a Konoha y botes todos los recipientes vacíos de Sake que haya... ¡Ahora! Sin replicas. No quiero que S.A.A crean que me he gastado el dinero de los fondos en aguardiente.

**Nuevamente en la casa de Hinata**

La única que sufriría por la bromita de los chicos sería Shizune, pero Sakura nunca se enteraría de ello.

Pasaron los minutos, y a las 10:30, los únicos que estaban con más dinero eran... si, Tenten y Kiba. Y practicamente ellos eran los que lanzaban penitencias a los demás para luego quitarles el dinero por que claro que se negaban. Sakura ya había pagado unos 9 dólares... ya que en las dos veces que le hubo tocado, quien era Tenten la que le preguntaba, había pedido "Verdad" y casi que se cae a la chica preguntarle "¿Para _quién_ se había hecho ese cambio?" y la otra pregunta fue "¿Cual de los _increíbles te gusta?"_ Y sin siquiera pensar responder Sakura pagó. Y decidió no escoger más Verdad por que responder o no, igual se estaba delatando ante los otros. Al no responder la primera pregunta había dado a entender que sí había _alguien_ y al rechazar la segunda pregunta era obvio que _si _le gustaba uno de los increíbles. Así que cuando Kiba le preguntó que quería pues ella respondió lo más seguro (aunque no confiaba que fuera lo más seguro)

-¿Reto? - dijo algo dudosa.

Kiba sonrió y los demás estuvieron pendiente en lo que iba a pedir.

-Sakura... - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - yo quiero...

--

Genial... no estuvo tan mal la penitencia después de todo.

Pensó para si misma Sakura quien luego suspiró una vez de cerrar la puerta.

Prepararle un sándwich a Kiba no era un Gran castigo, al menos me he salvado por esta vez.

Inner: ¡¡Nos salvamos Sahnnaro!! definitivamente con esos chicos no podemos jugar.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con su Inner y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras que iban al primer piso pero algo le hizo detenerse...

"TENTEN"

-Ya te has aplacado con las penitencias - dijo Tenten mirándole incrédula al no poder creer lo que el chico le había pedido a Sakura que hiciera.

-Ya que... les he quitado casi todo su dinero y que entregue unos tres dólares a quién me traiga comida no es gran cosa... - mientras decía esto Kiba estaba abanicándose con el dinero que le había quitado a sus amigos - Que bueno es ganar no?

Tenten le miró recelosa igual que los demás. Creía que esa noche si cumplirían el paso 7. después de todo... Kiba se volvía insoportable cuando hacían ese juego.

"SAKURA"

justo al pasar por la puerta de la habitación que según era el del cuarto de Neji y en donde se encontraban los increibles... extrañamente la puerta lucía entreabierta y pudo escuchar como de pronto se escuchó una voz masculina de alguien cantando con el acompañamiento de una guitarra electrica.

_Toki no nai sonzai wo koko ni irunto  
__Atara na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

_(el tiempo ha estado detenido para mi,_

_pero un nuevo día esta por comenzar)_

Se detuvo escuchando la voz del chico... ese... ¿quien cantaba? y como la curiosidad puede más que la razón, Sakura no esperó a acercarse y ver por la puerta entreabierta... era una habitación bastante amplia... podía caber todos los instrumentos y... se quedó por unos momentos recorriendo la magnitud de lo que había adentro. A Neji si que le gustaban los instrumentos. En la pared colgaban al menos tres guitarras eléctricas, posters de los que al parecer eran sus cantantes preferidos... una batería estaba en un rincón visible... y eso que apenas estaba viendo una parte de la habitación. Se fijó en los chicos que estaban tocando la voz volvió a escucharme y es que sinceramente se escuchaba bastante bien...

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikiru futabi ni bokura_

_(Hemos renacido con el cambio de estación)_

Ah... Sasuke estña cantando.

A ver... procesando mis pensamientos.

Inner: ¡¡SASUKE ES QUIEN CANTA?? O.O!!

Tanto Sakura como su Inner se habían quedado en shock.

_Mawatteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shitta omoi wo_

_(hemos abandonado nuestros pensamientos en esta era confusa,_

_Y nos hemos olvidado completamente de todo)_

Sakura tenía su boca abierta por la impresión y era que...

¿Por que sasuke tenía que hacerlo todo bien? había algo en lo que no fuera bueno?

Aunque... Naruto era quien tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y debía admitir que... no lo hacía para nada mal. Escuchó el solo de batería de Neji que iba acompañado con el bajo de Gaara. El único que no tocaba instrumentos y estaba solo cantando era... Sasuke.

Inner: Ya va.. esperen... ¡¡Me está mirando?!

Sakura se quedó paralizada de pronto. Mirando fijamente esas orbes negras que estaban fijas en ella o eso parecía.

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku hoshi de  
Deaeta boku ga hitori janai  
(si te hubiera conocido cuando mi mundo se me venía encima..._

_No habría estado tan solo)_

Kuso... y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer se alejó de la puerta dando un paso hacia atrás... escuchar a Sasuke cantar eso y mirándole, sintió su corazón agitarse. No, no era posible que él le hubiera visto. Después de todo era solo una ranura... si lo hubo visto no hubiera sabido que era ella ¿Verdad? temerosa de que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera dejando ver a Sasuke, se fue corriendo hasta el primer piso y no paró hasta llegar a la cocina. Miró hacia atrás como asegurándose de que no hubiera sido seguida por alguien y una vez que nadie apareció, comenzó a buscar en donde Hinata le había indicado estaban las cosas para preparar un sándwich para Kiba.

"SASUKE"

Sasuke continuó cantando algo distraido. Alguién los había estado observando... y le pareció ver algo... Nah, tuvo que haber sido su imaginación haber visto ese color rosa, tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosas por culpa de ella... aunque... continuó mirando hacia la puerta y una vez culminada la canción sonrió imperceptiblemente de forma malévola... después de todo, ¿cuantas personas conocía que tuvieran el cabello rosa?

-Chicos... - sus amigos habían estado charlando entre sí mientras comentaban lo bien que se había escuchado la canción - se me apetece una soda.

"SAKURA"

Bien... Tranquila... sasuke no te vio, Sasuke no pudo haberte visto. Se seguía diciendo mentalmente mientras picaba el pan y luego hechaba salsa.

Inner: admite que querías que te viera.

Eso... eso no es cierto.

Inner: Engaña a otro, yo soy tu así que no puedes engañarme... admite que deseas que Sasuke te dijera esas palabras.

¿Palabras? ¿cuales?, se preguntó inocente.

Inner: no te hagas... las de... "Si te hubiera conocido cuando mi mundo se me venía encima..."

Vale, ya entendí!!

Inner: hasta te la gravaste.

Sakura suspiró resignada. Por supuesto que hubiera deseado que Sasuke hubiera cantado eso a ella. Que se lo hubiera dicho a Ella. Pero eso no iba a pasar y...

¡¡KUSO!! SE ACERCA ALGUIEN!!

La pelirrosa escuchó horrorizada los pasos que se acercaban. Parecían que eran varias personas.

¡¡SASUKE!!

Inner: podría ser uno de los muchachos...

¡¡Y si es Sasuke??

Inner: Pues... he viste películas bastante románticas donde los protagonistas tienen un encuentro romántico en la cocina.

¡¡Cállate Inner esto es serio!!

Inner: yo tambien lo estoy pensando en serio... Vale, no te extreses que seguro y podría ser Hinata.

-Vaya Sasuke este tema si que te salió genial - dijo una de las voces que se acercaban.

Feliz?? ahora si me crees que es Sasuke?? KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sakura evitó no gritar ni desesperarce. pero en serio... no deseaba que él... precisamente él. Le viera allí... en pijama... con un sandwich en la mano y más roja que nunca. Debía esconderse!!

"SASUKE"

-Por supuesto que es brillante Neji de cualquier forma lo hice yo - dijo con su aire arrogante el uchiha haciendo que Neji se riera un poco.

-Pues claro, ¿en que estaba pensando? - se preguntó irónico.

llegaron a la cocina y Neji siguió de largo hasta el refrigerador. en cambio Sasuke miró al rededor como buscando algo. No había nadie. Que decepcionante. Esperaba encontrar a la persona que les estaba espiando allí en la cocina.

-¿buscas algo Sasuke? - preguntó Neji, había tomado dos sodas del refrigerador uno lo lanzó, luego de haber llamado la atención de Sasuke, y el otro lo abrió para luego tomar un trago y hacer un gesto de satisfacción - estaba sediento. ¿que buscabas? - volvió a repetir la pregunta no recibiendo respuesta.

Pero Sasuke ya se había fijado en algo fuera de lugar. Y sonrió complacido al dar con aquello.

"SAKURA"

Kuso. quería exclamar en voz alta alguna maldición pero no lo hizo para no ser descubierta... tuvo que esconderse... y la parte más sencilla que encontró para ocultarse fue la más obvia y cerca que pudo encontrar, siiiiiiiiii, ¿Ya se imaginaran la respuesta?, correcto, "bajo la mesa". Como la mesa de aquella cocina era amplia y bastante sofisticada, es decir toda de marmol y porcelana, que parecía creada desde el mismo momento en que se creo esa cocina, no podían verle desde la entrada, pero su brillantez le hizo esconderse justo en la parte de debajo de donde había preparado el sándwich, algo que vio había sido grave error, ya que si por alguna "casualidad" ellos se fijaban en ese pan solitario iban hacia él y se agachaban para ver bajo la mesa... BINGO la encontrarían a ella, abajo, sentada bastante incómoda, pegada contra el frío marmol, rogando por no ser encontrada... y como si sus pensamientos hubieran atraído al chico, Sakura vio con el corazón en la garganta como Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke se colocaba a su frente dándole visión de su parte de "abajo" (Es decir de las piernas... no sean mal pensadas xD) sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco...

Inner: ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda? a esa película de comedia de unos policias y que el tipo estaba dando un discurso y que estaba una chica bajo de él haciéndole la...

¡¡YA CALLATE PERVERTIDA!! (Perdonen pero es que me acorde de esa pelicula jajaja. xP)

Sakura se mordió el labio... y trató de ver a otro lado y es que esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella situación. Que verguenza si le encontraban.

-¿de quién crees que esa esto? - preguntó Sasuke y Sakura sabía que se refería al sandwich recién acabado de preparar.

Tonta tonta como pudiste olvidarlo arriba??

-Alguien lo estaba preparando... no se, tal vez de una de los sirvientes, a veces agarran algo de comida - respondió Neji sin darle mucha importancia.

Si, de un sirviente!!

-Mmm.. ya veo - se dijo Sasuke no muy convencido.

¡¡Sasuke siempre con sus dudas!! ¿¿por que debía ser tan desconfiado??

-Regresemos a la habitación.

¡¡Si!! si regresen!! regresen!!

-¿Sasuke?

¿Por que este no se mueve ni un palmo? ¡Vete! ¡¡Vete!!

-Si, vamos.

Dijo al fin el chico apartándose del lugar y comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar. Sakura esperó hasta que no escuchó más ruido y los pasos de ambos chicos se perdieron escaleras arriba. Volivió a respirar aliviada, eso había estado cerca... No se quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Sasuke le hubiera encontrado, seguro y reía de ella y usaba esa forma tan pecimista de él y...

Un momento...

Una vez que salió de su escondite y se levantó del suelo colocándose en el mismo lugar donde había estado parado Sasuke un minuto antes fijó su visión en la mesa, y se dio cuenta de algo...

-¿donde...? - se preguntó mirando el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el... - ¡¿Sasuke se llevó el sandwich?! - se preguntó primero impresionada para después poner una mueca de enojo - ¡Ese bastardo...! - trató de no decirlo en voz alta, pero una vena se había asomado en su frente. Demonios... tendría que volver a hacer otro!! maldijo en voz baja, refunfuñando mientras preparaba otro.

"KIBA"

-Hace 15 minutos que le mande a preparar el pan - decía impaciente - ¿Que tanto se puede tardar?

-Tal vez Sakura no encuentra los vegetales y por eso que no ha terminado... - dijo Hinata comprensiva.

-Cierto kiba - contestó Tenten - tranquilízate si? que aún tenemos bastante tiempo para que me entregues tu dinero.

-¡¡Pero es que tengo hambre... eh? no te voy a entregar nada!!

´Sin embargo tanto Shino como Hinata agradecían la tardanza de la chica.

"SASUKE"

Sonrió. Le había dado unos cuantos mordiscos a su recién encontrado emparedado y... sabía bien.

-¿Y ese emparedado teme? - preguntó Naruto ilusionado - ni siquiera pudiste prepararme uno...

-Toma - le dijo Sasuke entregándole la mitad omitiendo el detalle que se lo había encontrado, tenía cosas más importante que hacer - Gaara - se dirigió al pelirrojo - necesito un favor.

"SAKURA"

Hay... aun no puedo creer que Sasuke halla tomado el emparedado, ¿Quien se comía algo de lo que no sabía su procedencia?

Inner: Sasuke...

Esta bien, de eso se había dado cuenta. Había tenido que preparar el emperadado por segunda vez, servir un vaso con jugo, y estas dos cosas las llevaba en un bandeja plástica. Ya había subido al segundo piso iba por el pasillo cuando... vio la puerta donde estaban los increíbles abrirse. Y Sakura de nuevo sintió su corazón agitarse.

Inner: Oh no! de nuevo no!!

debo esconderme!

Inner: Oh no!! Olvídalo! si es de ver a Sasuke vamos a enfrentarlo cara a cara debemos ser valientes!! tu eres Sakura Haruno!! la persona a la que Sasuke no intimida ni la pone nerviosa... Que importa estar en pijama, con pantuflas y el cabello desordenado... y emparedados en la mano y llevarlo a tus amigos hasta... ¡¡SAKURA!!

Pero la chica se había fijado en una puerta cercana que estaba abierta que iba a una habitación oscura y sin pensarlo fue rápidamente hasta ella.

Aun no soy tan valiente!! ToT!! y entrecerró la puerta un poco solo para ver a la persona que unos segundos después pasaba por al frente de la puerta... Gaara Sabaku.

suspiró mirando. Eso había estado cerca. Pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente y hacía como si se limpiaba el sudor de este. Solo quería llegar hasta la habitación sin ser vista por uno de ellos ¿era mucho pedir?

Pero entonces... Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir algo como un soplido en el lóbulo de su oreja. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que... se había metido en una habitación oscura, sola, ¿Y que tal si no estaba tan sola? y que tal si...

Una imagen de la película que había visto hace unas horas se vino a la cabeza, cuando la protagonista había corrido y ocultado en una habitación oscura como aquella para no ser descubierta por la mano maldita y... Sakura comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras sentía sus piernas de gelatina. No estaba sola en aquella habitación podía sentirlo. Y no lo puso en duda cuando sintió una fría mano posándose en su hombro y luego una exclamación en su oido con un ligero:

"Buh!"

-

Y muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Luego de Sakura gritar, dejó caer la comida al suelo, para luego volverse a su "agresor" con el único arma para defenderse que tenía en sus manos... "la bandeja", para luego estrellar con todas sus fuerzas el objeto en la cabeza del "maldito-triturador-asesino-de-chicas-indefensas" que se encontraba allí. (lili: si... claro)

"SASUKE"

Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no había sido una buena idea haberse escondido en aquella habitación, ni haberle pedido a Gaara que abriera la puerta cuando él le dijera y que esperara un rato para salir, ni tampoco haberse colocado tras Sakura una vez que le vio mirando hacia el pasillo, ni haber soplado su oreja y mucho menos haber colocado una mano en su hombro para luego decir un leve "Buh!" en su oído...

Se dio cuenta que todo eso había sido un grave error especialmente cuando vio como la chica volteaba la bandeja dejando caer la comida para luego girarse a él y lo último de lo que fue conciente fue de la bandeja cayendo rápidamente sobre él... un terrible dolor en su cabeza, un sonido como si algo se hubiese partido, (algo que esperaba no hubiese sido su cabeza) y luego todo oscuro.

Definitivamente... no había sido una buena idea.

"SAKURA"

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente. Mientras aún tenía en sus manos una parte de la bandeja ya que se partió al golpear con ella a quien quiera que fuera el maniático asesino. Pero ahora creía que lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con una chica otra vez en su vida.

La puerta se abrió tras ella y escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Que demonios...? - comenzó a preguntar. Sakura se había vuelto para mirarlo y vio al pelirrojo Gaara mirando atónito la escena - ¿Sakura? - preguntó extrañado - ¿Que pasó? - Sakura iba a decir que estaba bien cuando... - ¡¡SASUKE!! - escuchó la exclamación del chico y como luego pasaba de largo hasta...

Y Sakura se quedó paralizada. "¿Sa-Sasuke?". Se volvió temerosa por lo que podría encontrar y... se llevó ambas manos a su boca ahogando un grito, mientras se escuchaba el ruido sordo que hacía el pedazo de bandeja al caer al suelo... En verdad era Sasuke... se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor. Gaara estaba tratando de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba.

-Yo... yo no quería - comenzó a decir sakura asustada - en serio que no quería... no sabía que era Sasuke, yo no quise... ¡¡OH DIOS!!

Miró horrorizada cuando vio una herida en la frente de Sasuke. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Inner: (Que se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro angustiado) lo mate!! lo mate!! Noooooooooooooo... ¿Como pude matar al chico que me gusta?! nooooooooooooo...

Más pasos se escucharon y al momento más personas se hicieron presente. Al menos 10 más llenando la habitación por completo... uno de ellos era vigilante, el otro una sirvienta y el otro el mayordomo Yoi.

Sakura también se arrodilló a un lado de sasuke y se lanzó a su pecho para sentir sus latidos.

Inner: ¡¡QUE?? estoy desesperada y es lo primero que se me ocurre. Kami juro que si no muere no lo vuelvo a atacar con un arma mortal!!

sakura dio un respingo de emoción al sentir su respiración.

Inner: RESPIRA RESPIRA!! ¡¡Y SU CORAZON LATE!! , NO ESTA MUERTO!!

-¿Que paso aquí? - preguntó el vigilante una vez percatarse que no había nadie raro en aquella habitación.

-La verdad es que... - comenzó a decir Sakura apenada pero Gaara le interrumpió.

-fue un accidente tan solo - contestó percatándose que Sasuke solo estaba inconciente.

-Un permiso... vamos a llevarlo a la cama - pero antes siquiera de que se acercaran. Sasuke comenzó a removerse.

-¡Está despertando! - exclamó Naruto que también se había agachado para verlo mejor.

La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura que acercó más a él mientras tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos y se colocaba justo a su frente para poder observar mejor su rostro.

-¡¡SASUKE!! - preguntó asustada - ¿estás bien?

Sasuke entornó sus ojos y los fijó en los verdes de ella, primero algo aturdido para después parecer haber entendido lo que pasaba, se sentó con la ayuda de Gaara.

-Mira quién pregunta... - dijo irónico, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante - el monstruo que me dejó inconciente.

Pero Sakura se encontraba demaciado... ¿feliz?... como para prestarle atención a esa simple ironía. Y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre el chico abrazándole y dejándole aturdido.

-Baka... - susurró en su oído mientras le abrazaba, para luego al momento alejarse y verlo con enojo - ¡¡NO VUELVAS A ASUTARME DE ESA MANERA UCHIHA!!

Como si aquellas protestas hubieran sido las suficientes para sacarlos de esa pequeña burbuja, los de al rededor parecieron reaccionar.

-Voy a buscar una caja de primeros auxilios - dijo una de las sirvientes.

-Y yo... buscaré a otra de las mozas para que límpie esto - dijo el mayordomo al ver una vez que todo estaba bien y se retiró.

-Sas-Sasuke-kun - Hinata se dirigió al chico que aún continuaba en el suelo mirando a Sakura extrañado - deberías sentarte en una silla o acostarte mientras te curan la herida...

Y luego de que el chico tomó asiento...

-¡¡Ahora alguien nos dice que pasó dattebayo!! - Naruto no pudo resistir más la curiosidad y vio a ambos chicos.

Sakura miró a otro lado apenada.

--

-Entonces... - habló Neji - golpeaste a Sasuke con la bandeja - lo dijo bastante tranquilo aunque parecía no poder aguantar la risa. Y un segundo después todos menos Sasuke y Sakura reventaron en una carcajada.

-Pero miren el lado positivo... al menos sabemos que Sakura es perfectamente capas de defenderse ella sola - dijo un sonriente Lee.

Sakura no le encontraba el chiste a eso. Sasuke estubo apunto de morir por mi culpa!!

Inner: Bueno... aún sigo algo traumada ¬¬.

-Wow... ni pensar que mi "reto" hizo tanto problema - dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza. Los increíbles le miraron con cara de "¿nani?"

Pero al momento comenzaron a hacer bromas del asunto.

-Solo espero que no le hayas dejado más tonto Sakura-chan - decía Naruto.

-Si ni siquiera pudo afectar a lo creído... - decía Neji.

-Es que hasta cuando despierta de un desconcierto pareciera que dice: "Miren, me veo sexy hasta desmayado" - dijo Gaara sin poder evitarlo. Sorprendiendo a todos pero al momento comenzaron a reír.

Los únicos que evitaban no meterse con el Uchiha (ya que por supuesto no le tenían suficiente confianza eran los amigos de Sakura, pero que aún así no se coivían de reírse en su cara)

-¡¡NO ME CAUSA RISA!! - dijo Sasuke de mal humor.

-Por supuesto... tal vez no entiende por el golpe que recibió en el coco... ¡¡Ai... ai... teme me duele!! - Naruto no pudo continuar hablando por Sasuke le jalaba de la oreja.

Una de las sirvientas había curado la herida de Sasuke. Y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla recelosa, y es que... esa parecía estarse derritiendo solo por tener de cerca a Sasuke. Por Kami!! si es un menor de edad!! y tu cuanto tienes 26, 28?

Sasuke sonreía divertido.

-¿Por que sonríes? - preguntó Sakura de mala gana. Se había sentado a su lado pero aún así se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y le miraba de reojo - ¿Que miras?

-Nada - contestó tranquilamente el moreno, la chica que le había atendido la herida se había ido - Si querías curarme tú solo tenías que decirlo... - se encogió de hombros a modo de indiferencia.

Sakura le miró horrorizada mientras bajaba la guardia.

-¿Y quién dice que yo quería curarte? - preguntó no muy convencida.

Inner: ese golpe como que le dejó adivino... O.O!

-El hecho de que tu cara casi se pusiera verde por la envidia cuando Yuki me tocaba...

Supongo que Yuki será esa chica que estaba curando su frente y... ¿¿A DICHO QUE ESTOY CELOSA!! bufó molesta.

-¡JA! pues parece que te ha afectado los ojos por que yo ni los miraba...

Inner: y te crece la nariz como pinocho... ¬¬

-¿En serio que no deseabas curarme? - preguntó alzando una de sus cejas el azabache.

-No - contestó de nuevo decidida.

Inner: Y crece más... ¬¬

-¿Segura? - ambas cejas las alzó volviendo a preguntar.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! - contestó irritada Sakura llegando a su límite.

Inner: Ahora me parece que tienes la nariz tan larga que llegaría hasta la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.. ¬¬

-Que no estás seguro o que no quería curarme? - preguntó divertida.

Inner: Wow... gope bajo. Es astuto el niño. Iba a protestar cuando...

-Pues deberías querer curarme... después de todo es tu culpa que yo tenga "esta" - se señaló la frente - herida en mi frente.

(Sakura: ¿Desde cuando Sasuke hacía tanto escándalo por una "pequeña" rajada? ¬¬. Lili: Desde que yo comencé a escribir este fic xD)

Ante esto Sakura se quedó paralizada.

Inner: debes admitir que Sasukito tiene razón Sakura.

-Si, es... mi culpa pero... - pareció comprender algo - ¡¡Yo no te mandé a asustarme!! - le señaló acusador como si ya entendía por que había ocurrido todo.

-Yo no sabía que tan solo con agarrarte el hombro ibas a asustarte... ¬¬ - le miró de reojo - supongo que eres más miedosa de lo que pensé...

-¡¡NO SOY MIEDOSA!! - dijo casi a gritos indignada - Solo... solo... se defenderme... ¡si eso! - contestó como excusándose.

Inner: ¡¡Eso es!! yo no tengo culpa!! le has dado en el clavo Sakura YEAH!

-De una forma brutal!! no pudiste verme antes de atacar??

La chica se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¡¡Está bien!! sé que debí haber visto antes de atacar pero... ¡¡ADMITE QUE TU NO DEBISTE HABER LLEGADO ASI NADA MAS!!

-Admitó que tuve que haber tomado precaución ante una "bestia" como tú...

-¡¡Pues esta bestia se retracta de haberse disculpado!!

-Igual no quería tus disculpas (Que por cierto... no me la diste) pero mira qu eres brutal... esto es "agresión" y si fuera taaaaan malvado, con mis abogados te podría demandar...

-¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! - contestó la chica. A ella no le engañarían tan facilmente. Aunque no supiera mucho de leyes, sabía que ante un juicio podría alegar defensa propia.

-¿Quieres probar si es cierto o no? - alzó una ceja de forma burlona.

-No te atreverías... - entrecerró sus ojos amenazante.

-Puedo... y por supuesto que sería legal...

-Claro que no lo es!!

-Tengo libros en mi casa que lo comprueban...

-Ja! no te creo!!

-Por supuesto que si... ¿vas a verlo o tienes miedo de perder?

-¡¡VOY A VERLOS CUANDO QUIERAS!! BAKA!! No me darás miedo!!

-¿Cuando quiera? ¿te quieres hacer la ruda? - alzó una de sus cejas - está bien... mañana.

-¿Mañana? mañana no puedo... - dijo acordándose de pronto de algo. Sasuke le miró receloso antes de decir de forma indiferente.

-Lo sabía sabes que tengo razón...

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TIENES RAZON!!

-¿Mañana entonces? - le miró con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto... - le miró con reto.

-¿A las dos?!

-¡HECHO!

-Bien... - lo dijo con sorna.

-¡Bien! - contestó más fuerte Sakura.

-¡BIEN! - dijo más fuerte Sasuke mirándole fijo.

-¡¡BIEN!! - dijo de nuevo Sakura. Ambos volvieron sus rostros mirando a lado contrario.

-Cof cof. - debido a una pequeña tos tal vez finjida se dieron cuenta de algo... no estaban solos... todos sus amigos se encontraban aún en la habitación y ellos habían permanecido en silencio y mirándoles durante su discusión. Y podían casi ver lo que estaban pensando... se les podía leer claramente en la cara... "Recién casados" "pareja"...

-No, no es lo que creen es solo que... - comenzó a decir Sakura. Sasuke en cambio desvio su mirada como si no le importara lo que pensaran.

Tenten que había estado sonriente fue quien habló:

-Y... ¿entonces que opinan si se quedan con nosotros y comemos algunas papitas que logré esconder de Kiba y de Lee?

Y Sakura agradeció que desviara su atención a ella. Ya que sentía su cara enrojecer un poco.

--

Todo iba bien, Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Shino. Si, a mi también me pareció raro, y por supuesto que le veía de vez en cuando. Al igual que él a mi, estábamos a cada extremo de la habitación y no hacemos más que lanzarnos miradas furtivas. Pero claro... que yo esté pendiente de lo que haga Sasuke no quiere decir que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Kiba se encuentra hablando con Lee y Gaara mientras que... Tenten estaba hablando con Neji, parecen concentrados en su conversación... pero al parecer Tenten se ve algo incómoda. Y yo... me encuentro conversando con Naruto, o querré decir escuchándole hablar por que estaba viendo que hacían los otros.

-Hinata... ¿Y como vas con tus clases de danza? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna. Y por supuesto que no se me pasó por alto la reacción de Hinata que primero sonrió un poco, se sonrojó para luego decir un simple "Bien" y bajar su mirada triste de nuevo al suelo.

Naruto también le miró extrañado, pero Sakura prefirió interrumpir antes de que el rubio preguntara el por que de ese comportamiento. Ya veía que la razón de esa tristeza de Hinata y haberle visto llorar se debía o de algo con respecto a las "danzas" o a... (miró al rubio de reojo) Naruto.

-¿Y cuando empiezan los juegos Naruto? - preguntó Sakura para desviar su atención.

El chico sonrió y luego se puso a hablar con respecto a los juegos.

--

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un vago recuerdo en la mente... ella y Sasuke discutiendo por unas tonterías (Que resultaba que era por el pequeño e inocente golpe dado en su cabeza) y habían terminado en reunirse ese día. Que extraño sueño... Se levantó casi de forma instantánea, salió de SU habitación con confianza, iba a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua (como perro por su casa) para luego ir al baño cuando...

-Buenos días Sasuke - dijo al cruzarse por el pasillo con el susodicho. Se detuvo de pronto.

Inner: ¿¡SASUKE!! OH KAMI!! Y mira como ando!!

Volvió a ver a Sasuke este le miraba con sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Quién diría que tu bella apariencia son de kilos y kilos de maquillaje?

Sakura enrojeció hasta la médula y volvió sus pasos por donde había venido. Ahora claramente furiosa.

-¡¡Nadie te preguntó Uchiha!! - y cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke tan solo sonriera complacido, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco... al menos le dijo que tenía belleza, (bajo kilos de maquillaje pero que la tenía)

"SASUKE"

Bien, me había levantado tan solo para ir a tomar algo de agua a la cocina, iba de regreso cuando... me encontré con una de las creaturas más bellas que he visto en mi vida... Sakura Haruno, tenía la apariencia de acabarse de levantar y ni siquiera haber ido al lavabo a peinarse el cabello siquiera... le escuchó saludarle y no contestó. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que causaba su leve presencia en ella. Se había puesto nerviosa. Le dijo algo insultivo para que se enojara un poco (¿Por que me gusta hacer enojar a las personas que me simpatizan? lili: Esa es una pregunta que muchas nos hacemos xD), y por supuesto que funcionó ya que hizo ese adoracle puchero en su rostro y se regresó a la habitación... No iba a decirle que hasta acabándose de levantar se ve preciosa ¿verdad?

Y es que esto es lo que principalmente me gusta de Sakura. Siempre contesta de las formas menos inesperadas y no como las otras chicas que parecen todas iguales y seguir un guión para con él. Todo con Sakura era tan real... para nada falso... para nada ensayado... y eso... le gustaba.

Se llevó distraidamente la mano a la frente y se acarició la herida en donde añun había una curita.

Y la adrenalina... la emoción del que pasará con ella. Nada iba de acuerdo a sus planes desde que estaba con ella. Definitivamente Sakura había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Oh demonios... solo esperaba no haberse enamorado.

"SAKURA"

La mañana pasó rápida. Sakura desayunó junto a sus amigos. Y luego estos le llevaron a su casa. Tenten le gritó algo como que:

-¡¡Espero y te vaya bien en tu cita!!

-¿¿Cita?? - preo no pudo reclamar por que al darse vuelta estos se habían ido.

Era un poco antes de mediodía. Sasuke iría a buscarla a las dos... pero había algo en su mente que le decía que no estaba bien... que olvidaba hacer algo... y entonces como si fuera una bomba de aire que hubiese explotado en su cabeza, se acordó de lo que era...

-¡¡SAI!!

Se apresuró a llamarlo desde su movil. Canceló su cita con el chico... desvió algunas preguntas diciendo que iría a estudiar en casa de un amigo (no era del todo mentira) y se disculpó diciendo que lo dejarían a cualquier día de la semana. Un suspiro de resignación de Sai junto a un "Esta bien" no muy feliz que se diga, fue lo suficiente como para decir "nos vemos gaka" y colgó.

Casi al momento escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¿Si diga familia Haruno? - dijo distraida.

-¡¡SAKURA!! ¡¡Donde estabas?? - preguntó de pronto su madre haciendo que Sakura de pronto y soltara el teléfono.

¡¡SE HABIA OLVIDADO DE ELLOS!!

-Eh... madre...

-Te llame ayer en la noche y no contestabas el teléfono y...

Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a sus padres... que estaba en casa de unos amigos... (La otra verdad con respecto al cambio eso todavía no xD) al principio lo tomó muy... sorprendida, luego le reclamó por no haberle dicho nada, pero luego se pudo notar un tono un tanto alegre en su voz.

-Tan solo te pido que me digas si vas a volver a hacer algo así ¿de acuerdo? me llamas...

-De acuerdo. Sayo!

Colgó... definitivamente... todo eso se estaba complicando.

-Rayos. - murmuró al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que ya serían la una. tendría que darse prisa si deseaba tambien almorzar antes de irse.

--

Y el bendito timbre estaba comenzando a sonar.

-¡¡VOY!!

Ese era Sasuke. Abrió la puerta comprobando su teoría y sonrió al notar como el chico se quedaba claramente mudo por su apariencia. Y es que... había puesto especial desempeño en su arreglo esa tarde... Colocándose una falda rosa claro con una camisa sin mangas y de color rojo con un cierre al frente, se había maquillado ligeramente y dejado el cabello suelto solo con un adorno en la parte derecha de su cabello, bastante lindo de una flor de Sakura con unos colgantes rosas que hacían juego con su cabello.

Pero Sasuke para nada se quedaba atrás. se había colocado una camisa blanca con botones abiertos al frente y un collar que le quedaba bastante sexy sobre su pecho al descubierto, el cabello largo lo tenía algo desordenado dándole ese toque salvaje y sus pantalones negros le quedaban ajustados a esas perfectas piernas que...

-¿Vas a seguir con la baba resbalando o nos vamos? - preguntó Sakura saliendo antes de su aturdimiento.

Sasuke parecía al igual que ella haberle estado detallando cada detalle de su cuerpo pero Sakura fue más rápida y decidió hablar de forma arrogante, luego tendría tiempo para admirar ese cuerpo digno de un dios griego.

Vio a sasuke esbozar una media sonrisa y luego darle espacio. sakura agarró más su cartera rosa como para darse fuerzas y no derretirse allí mismo ante la mirada de él y caminó delante de él no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Juraría que él la estaba mirando... y tan solo volvió su rostro un poco para darse cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba mirando una parte de su cuerpo que se agitaba constante con su movimiento y cuya falda tableada que le llegaba algo corta atentaba con subirse y dejarle ver, cosa que parecía no ocurrir y que el chico tal vez esperaba con ancias.

-No te preocupes Uchiha... - dijo tranquilamente Sakura como hablando para sí misma con una sonrisa - que aunque se me suba la falda esta viene con una parte de abajo que me cubre así que... no tienes por que estarte pendiente para avisarme si ocurre algo así.

Si hubiera vuelto su rostro de nuevo hubiera visto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke. Aunque luego de unos segundos sonrió divertido. Sakura era... bastante extraña.

--

Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, una GRAN mansión que le dejó con la boca abierta, y para ¿Que decír que no le sorprendió si sí lo hizo?, Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-¿Sorprendida? - preguntó el Uchiha en su oído. Y es que... Sakura si sabía que los Uchiha eran una familia poderosa y un apellido bastante reconocido y que tenían empresas pero... aquello ya era una exageración. Era mucho más grande que la casa de Hinata. ¿Y para que tanta casa? ¿Tanto terreno? ¿tanto?...

-¿Por que... tan grande? - preguntó una vez que Sasuke había indicado al vigilante que abriera las rejas y había arrancado de nuevo su auto. Sasuke se sorprendió. Normalmente las personas no dejaban de alabar la majestuosidad del lugar. Lo bello que era... como le gustarían tener una casa así. Y tal... pero... Miró a Sakura, que lucía sorprendida pero a la vez incómoda - No se por que... pero... a mi, me sentiría algo sola viviendo en una casa tan grande.

Esto le cayó a Sasuke por sorpresa y sonrió un poco. ¿Me lo dices a mí?. El Uchiha menor se sentía siempre de ese modo. Solo en una casa tan grande. Por eso le gustaba más pasársela en casa de algún amigo o que ellos le visitasen, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de esto excepto Sakura. Que luego lucía apenada.

-Esta casa tiene generaciones, y a pertenecido siempre a los Uchiha - dijo Sasuke en un momento recordando las palabras de orgullo de su padre - Antes vivían aquí todo los Uchiha. Pero luego se fueron extinguiendo, ya no somos muchos y por eso debemos regenerar nuestra familia con personajes de igual poder y extender el apellido Uchiha. Palabras de mi padre.

Sakura lo había mirado sorprendida. Era como si... hablaran de los Uchiha como si fueran unos raros espécimen de animales y que por eso debían generar más Uchihas, lo que significaba que...

-Si, mi padre quiere que tenga una larga generación de hijos - concluyó Sasuke como leyéndole la menta a la Haruno - creo que quiere que pueble esta mansión de puros nietos o algo así. No se, tal vez pronto encuentre a la mujer ideal - y al decir esto no pudo evitar el tono sensual en su voz. Y mirar con esos ojos relampagueante a sakura que se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió su mirada.

Una cosa es que me guste Sasuke... y otra cosa que... me esté proponiendo tener hijos con él. Y no uno, si no un montón... se sonrojó más aún. Haciendo que Sasuke de pronto se riera a carcajadas.

-¿Te asusté? - preguntó con sorna deteniendo su auto al frente de la puerta de la mansión - ¿Que te crees Haruno? Aún no estoy pensando en hacer cumplir esa petición de mi padre... - y le miró como diciendo "y si la cumplo no creo que sea contigo" cosa que hizo ofender a la pelirrosa.

-Igual no te aceptaría para tener un montón de niños engreídos como tú - contestó y se bajó en seguida cuando abrieron su puerta. Una vez más habían vuelto a pelear. Aunque Sasuke tenía ahora una pelea mental en su cabeza. ¿Por que le hubo mencionado algo tan personal como lo eran los pensamientos de su padre?, ¿Por que le había hablado con confianza? ¿Por que había insinuado algo así? Una cosa era que le gustara Sakura pero otra cosa era estarle pidiendo tener sus descendientes. (Se dan cuenta que pensaron lo mismo? xD) La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Definitivamente Sakura Haruno le estaba volviendo loco.

--

Entraron y en seguida una bandada de sirvientes se ofrecieron a atenderlos. Sasuke tan solo levantó su mano en señal de que no quería nada y que los dejaran solos y en seguida como llegaron desaparecieron. Sakura no sabía por que... pero pensaba que esto siempre ocurría.

Sasuke le indicó que le siguiera y Sakura le miró recelosa.

-¿A donde? - preguntó desconfiada. Sasuke se volvió con una sonrisa macabra.

-A mi habitación para que podamos tener sexo salvaje y así poder cumplir todos mis sueños eróticos y hacerte arder como en el mismo infierno hasta llevarte hasta el cielo.

-OoO

Inner: ·o· ...

No sabía por que pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir muchas sensaciones a la vez que no podía definir cual había sido primero: miedo, verguenza, nerviosismo y excitación. Su Inner estaba en algo que podría decirse como "paro cardíaco debido a hemorragia nasal" y Sakura estaba con la boca abierta. Sasuke por su parte estaba sonriendo burlón ante la reacción que había causado.

-¿Que? - alzó una de sus cejas en forma que era tanto sensual como provocativa - ¿Si quieres? - se acercó peligrosamente a ella y Sakura al momento reaccionó más roja que tomate maduro.

-¿¿DE... de que estás hablando Uchiha?? ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI!! - le señaló con un dedo acusador, mientras en sus ojos se mostraban algo que Sasuke no había visto en ninguna otra mujer "miedo" en verdad le había asustado con eso?

-Si que te tomas en serio todo Haruno, - dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos - era una broma...

sakura suspiró aliviada pero...

-Aunque si quieres... - le miró de reojo de arriba a bajo y Sakura de nuevo se sintió nerviosa iba a gritar algo más cuando - Vale vale... tampoco me gusta obligar a nadie, lo haremos cuando estés lista - y se volvió.

¿¿QUE SIGNIFICABA ESO EH?? respira respira profundo... tan solo estaba bromeando, solo era eso... a no, Inner... donde estas?? Inner?

Su inner aún seguía desmayada con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

¡¡OH NO!! la perdimos!!

Sasuke en cambio lucía extrañado. Cada vez se sorprendía más con ella. A veces se mostraba tan decidida. Como si fuera una experta y se atreviera a hacer cualquier cosa pero... a veces... se comportaba como si no tuviera idea de nada. Como si fuera una niña indefensa... y lo peor era... que no sabía cual de las dos personalidades le gustaba más de la chica. La primera, la rebelde, era perfecta para la adrenalina, y tener sexo salvaje con ella (como lo había dicho... si, había revelado sus fantasías de esos "sueños eróticos") le enloquecía la idea... pero... poder tener a esta niña que no sabía nada y que era sumamente inocente... y hacer el "amor" con ella, sería... algo que también le excitaba. (Lili: si... saque el lado pervertido de Sasuke... pero que hombre no tiene su fantasias eh? O.ó)

-te advierto que no iré a tu habitación ¿Entendido? - dijo Sakura usando ese tono rebelde que le caracterizaba, Sasuke se volvió impresionado. Sakura aún tenía unas imágenes indecorosa en su mente con respecto a las palabras del chico (Lili: ¿Quien no con semejantes palabras?xD).

-Pues si vamos a ir a MI habitación... - contestó el chico.

-No, no después de... - dijo desconfiada pero a la vez apenada - esta casa es bastante grande...!! podemos ir a otro lado que no sea TU habitación... además... dijiste que me ibas a mostrar unos libros.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas y Sakura comprendió.

-Era una excusa para que aceptara venir aqui ¿Verdad? - preguntó. Ya lo sabía pero igual quería serciorarse.

-wow.. eres inteligente? - preguntó irónico el chico.

Sakura se enojó.

-¡¡BAKA!! - aunque luego sonrió - No importa... podemos utilizar el tiempo para que me sigas explicando las clases... - elevó su bolsito con una sonrisa más amplia - traje mi cuaderno de economía.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Y no quieres que te explique otra cosa? - lo dijo sensual.

-Si, si quieres que te vuelva a golpear pero esta vez con algo más duro que una simple bandeja. - contestó mirándole con ojos pequeños. Sasuke rió.

-No te creo - se fue acercando a ella, pero esta última ágil. Y con toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse. Le esquivó y dijo.

-Voy a ir al tocador... cuando regrese espero que hayas escogido un lugar donde ir a estudiar que no sea TU habitación - se dio media vuelta caminando a paso firme cuando... - eh... etto... ¿Donde está el baño? - preguntó apenada. Sasuke le miró sin remedio... señaló un pasillo.

-Giras y allí, la primera puerta - dijo.

-Arigato - contestó sonriendo.

Y Sasuke le miró irse. Y es que... hasta despistada se ve bien. Bueno, hasta ahora solo conocía tres fasetas de la chica. la rebelde, la inocente, y la despistada. Esperaba no encontrarse con otra.

"SAKURA"

llegó al baño y se encerró en este comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. tranquila... resiste... es solo una tarde con Sasuke, ¿Que podría pasar?

Inner: ¿Podrías perder tu virginidad? O.ó

HOE!! Inner estás viva... que bien!!

Inner: casi y no lo cuento... es tan difícil resistirse a Sasuke, él es un bombón que provoca comérselo lentamente y poder disfrutar cada parte de su...

Está bien, está bien... ya entendí. La inner está con baba. Pero necesitamos controlarnos... no puedo tener... mmm... "ya sabes" con Sasuke. Primero... por que es mi primera vez, segundo... por que se acabaría todo con Sasuke. Tercero... por que te acuerdas del siguiente consejo no?,

**_"Hay que hacer que el objetivo te desee, pero no darle lo que quieren, ya que estos se aburren de lo fácil que resultas y te dejan por otra chica que sea más difícil. Por supuesto que si esto no funciona y te dejan por una chica que es fácil para llevarla a la cama, es por que nunca quisieron algo serio contigo... en eso, no hay nada que hacer y lo mejor es olvidarlo" _**

Inner: si, ya me había olvidado...

Es por eso que no podemos caer... aunque Sasuke sea el ser más sexy... que parezca un bizcocho andante, y que provoque morder esos chocolatitos que tiene en su abdomen y besar esa boca que sabe a gloria y...

Inner: ¡¡SAKURA!! tranquilízate...

cierto, cierto. Ya debería salir. Wow. por haber estado nerviosa no se había fijado en aquel baño que era bastante amplio y... tenía bañera incomporada, que provocaba era darse un baño de burbujas con Sasuke y...

Inner: ¡¡SAKURA!!

Si, si, mejor me voy. Y pensando en esto salió antes de sufrir otro shock salió del baño mientras se arreglaba con una mano distraída el cabello como si se lo tuviera revuelto, cerró la puerta dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero... tropezarse con algo o alguien le detuvo de pronto. Estaba mirando fijamente lo que al parecer era el pecho que se veía atraves de los botenos abiertos de una camisa negra.

Subió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella encontrándose con que unos ojos negros azabache le estaban mirando algo extrañados y los ojos verdes de Sakura parpadearon con sorpresa.

-¿Sasu...? - comenzó a preguntar pero se calló. ese no era Sasuke. Era mucho más alto que él. Además... que recordara Sasuke no tenía el cabello largo agarrado en una trensa que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro, ni tampoco tenía unas marcas a la altura de sus ojos que si no se equivocaba eran ojeras... más sin embargo estar mirando tan fijamente a alguien tan atractivo (aunque no sabía quién era) hizo que tan solo escuchara los latidos de su corazón. Definitivamente, se había quedado muda, y estática. ¿Por que le resultaba tan...?... Parecía que aquel chico iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero solo escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡¡Itachi!! - llamaron, y le costó un poco unir cabos y saber quién era, Si, cierto, era Sasuke, el chico que le gustaba. Giró su rostro justo para ver como un Sasuke de ceño fruncido llegaba a su lado y se colocaba casi en medio de los dos mirando a uno y luego a otro como si de pronto desconfiara que estaban haciendo.

-Ototo - habló el mayor con una sonrisa - No sabía que habías llegado... ni menos con una amiga - miró a sakura fijamente y esta se sonrojó.

-Lo mismo digo de tí Itachi - dijo Sasuke de mal humor - pensé que llegarías en la noche.

-Tomé el vuelo de la madrugada ototo - se encogió de hombros. Sakura sin embargo aún se encontraba mirando al mayor con una expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro.

¿Ototo?, él... era hermano de Sasuke... ¿Sasuke tenía un hermano?!

"SASUKE"

No me dio gracia encontrarme con mi hermano en el pasillo... lo primero que pude pensar fue "kuso" pero lancé una maldición al darme cuenta de que... Está mirando a Sakura!! ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA CON SAKURA?? y se puso en marcha para interrumpir esa "mirada" fija que tenían esos dos.

-¡¡ITACHI!! - lo llamé por su nombre sin disimular la rabia, estaba mirando fijo a MI Sakura a MI futura novia... a MI chica en MI casa... (Bueno... también es de él pero...)

-Ototo - sonrió - No sabía que habías llegado... ni menos con una amiga.

-Lo mismo digo de tí Itachi -contesté lo más calmado que pude aunque estaba maldiciendo en mi mente. si hubiera sabido no la hubiera traído acá. demonios - pensé que llegarías en la noche.

-Tomé el vuelo de la madrugada ototo...

contestó. Haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Genial, ahora mi plan de estar "a solas" con Sakura se fue por el caño. Maldición y ¿Por que Sakura sigue mirando al idiota de mi hermano? no me gusta que le siga mirando así... demonios... ¿Hay alguien más que quiere venir a arruinar mi día con Sakura?

-Oh ahí estás SASUKE!! - dijo una voz que le hizo estremecer... oh no... no podía ser cierto esto... él no, Todos menos él - Miren quién a decidido venir a visitar a sus primos favoritos!! - Y Sasuke tuvo que respirar hondo antes de girar su rostro. Cuando quisiera en esos momentos no haber llevado a Sakura a su casa y habérsela llevado a una casa afuera de la ciudad.

Itachi y sasuke volvieron sus rostros. el primero con una sonrisa y el segundo con una mueca de enojo.

-Sai - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Y fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo. Sai al caminar unos cuantos pasos y a mitad del camino se quedó estático mirándolo. ¿Pero que le pasa a este idiota?

-¿Sai?

-¿Sakura?

la voz tras él de Sakura le hizo ver a la muchacha y ver la mirada atónita que tenía y que constrastaba a la perfección con la de su primo.

"SAKURA"

Al escuchar esa voz bastante conocida no pude hacer mas que mirar sorprendida al recién llegado. Piel blanca, bastante blanca, cabello negro y corto y una sonrisa exasperante en sus labios.

-Sai, - escuchó que decían ambos Uchiha y fue sufienciente para saber que era él y no un gemelo del chico. Lo vio detenerse de pronto al reconocerle.

-¿Sai? - preguntó dudosa.

-Sakura? - su contestación fue suficiente para que ambos abrieran su boca con estupefacción.

Si enterarse que ese chico tan atractivo era hermano de Sasuke le había impresionado enterarse que Sai era su primo era...

Inner: Creo que me voy a desmayar de nuevo despiértame cuando se tranquilice todo (su Inner cayó en completo shock y Sakura le miró horrorizada)

Nooooo no me dejes sola!! demonios...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Ya, bastante largo. ne?, espero les haya gustado!! ahora, una de las lectoras que fue muy amable en recomendarme unas canciones que irían acorde con el fic... en serio se lo agradezco. Por que la verdad yo no se mucho de canciones de rock (para no decir que no se nada) jejeje. Y en verdad me alegra que me quieran hechar una ayudadita!! voy a agregarlas en el fic y te lo dedico amiga arigato!! no lo agregué en este capi por que ya la otra semana había escrito el comienzo, y ya le había agregada la canción... si, es uno de los opening de Naruto el 8. "remember" me parece que se llama. jejeje. Pero en esta historia los opening y ending de Naruto, son creados por nuestro sexysasuke. jejeje. No me estoy robando los derechos de autor . jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado!! **

**Inner: A mi me gusto!! si... si Itachi-sexy-kun apareció. Además que la inner de Sakura quedá bastante transtornada. **

**Lili: con semejantes chicos a su frente, me sorprendió que Sakura no se hubiese desmayado de la emoción... jejeje. **

**Inner: a mi tambien... Yo si me hubiera desmayado... xD**

**Lili: Claro, si te pareces a la inner de Sakura, ¿Que mas? **

**Inner: Bueno nos vemos!! oh Kami sasuke... está para comerselo... y más con esas palabras tan... (se ve a la inner aún ilusionada)**

**Lili: pervertida... **

**Inner: pero si a ti por poco y te sangraba la nariz!!**

**Lili: eso no es cierto!! Bueno... Ya me voy! Si me acuerdo de algo más que quería comentarles pues vuelvo a agregar a este último comentario... por ahora no me acuerdo... solo que, ya estoy cansada de tanto escribir. jejeje. **

**Y por cierto... gracias a los que se pasan por mi canal en youtube y que me apoya, me da tanta alegría!! Y tambien!! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!! Aún me quedó sorprendida al ver que hay tantas personas que les guste!!**

**Inner: si, hay veces que casi y le descubro llorando... patético. No quiero imaginarme como será si llega a los 300 comentarios... **

**Lili: ¿QUE NO TE HABIAS IDO YA?! (la inner se va corriendo antes de que Lili la estrangule) Ah... y perdon por los errores que tengo... no lo tomen en cuanta de acuerdo. jejeje. xD, algun día los correjire. **

**Inner: Que esperanza... **

**Lili: INNER AHORA NO TE ESCAPAS.!! **

**Bueno chao!!**

**PD: mis comentarios con respecto al capi, estan incluidos en el mismo... (Los que están entre paréntesis) Sayo!!**


	16. Atrapada entre Uchihas

**holas!!... pues muchas gracias por su pasiencia!!, (a los que leeran este capi) jejeje. Pido disculpas por haberme retrasado.. pero es que... sinceramente... no se a donde se ha ido mi inspiración para escribir historias ToT! me ha abandonado!!, y como resultado a un desesperado intento de no hacerlos esperar más ha salido esto! jejeje. Espero que al menos sea lo suficientemente bueno como para no dejar que ustedes me maten, jiji. **

**Como tengo pensado terminar con la historia pronto (Tal vez unos seis capis más como lo tengo calculado) ya que mi mente ya no me da más con esta historia... las cosas se van a acelerar un poco. el título del capi se basa principalmente en una parte en específico... jejeje. que es la que ustedes habían estado esperando desde hace mucho. Pero también hay otra parte del capi que no tiene nada que ver con los Uchiha y es para empezar con la pareja de Tenten y Neji (si alguno estaba esperando la pareja xP) jejeje. Pero también es algo abierto para ... otras parejas... **

**Ah! y haciéndole contestación a uno de los revienws que me dejaron creo que en el capi antepasado quiero decirles que sip. Aqui casi todos los personajes son familias entre sí. jejeje. aqui vienen otras que tienen parentesco entre si! **

**Y perdon por los errores ortograficos... es que ni siquiera lo corregi por el apuro de sacarlo pronto... pero confío en que mi escritura haya tenido tanta coherencia para que le entiendan. Bueno... yap! espero que les agrade... y no me maten! jejeje.**

**Inner: Por esto mismo no les dejo mi dirección, ¬¬... no vaya a ser que me manden una bomba por correo. jejeje xD!**

**Capítulo 16. Atrapada entre Uchihas**

Se encontraba mirando el otro cuaderno mientras comenzaba a anotar algunos apuntes en el suyo que le interesaba… los apuntes de Uchiha Sasuke le habían impresionado, eran tan directos, concretos, claros y…

Inner: ¿A quién trato de engañar?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría pendiente de apuntes en momentos como estos?

Se dijo Sakura así misma sin apartar la vista del cuaderno en la mesa como si le interesaba, pero aprovechar para mirar de reojo al chico a su lado que se encontraba sentado en un mueble con los brazos cruzados… el pelinegro ni siquiera le miraba, se encontraba con su cara vuelta al lado contrario de ella, mantenía una expresión de completa indiferencia. Sasuke no se encontraba del mejor humor del mundo, y no entendía aún el por qué exactamente.

Bajo su mirada a su cuaderno de nuevo escribió unas palabras para luego girar un poco su cabeza a su lado derecho en donde se encontraba también un pelinegro, que normalmente lucía una sonrisa exasperante pero que en esos momentos su expresión era una de las más serias que Sakura hubiese visto en su vida y no ayudaba que estuviera mirando de reojo a Sasuke como si vigilara que este no le fuera a hacer algo a Sakura. A Sai no le había hecho mucha gracia tampoco encontrarla en aquel lugar.

Lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible, esto no iba bien… y se tensó al recordar que había "una" persona más en aquella habitación. Subió su vista encontrándose con el mayor de todos que se había sentado a unos metros más allá con la silla al revés, sentado de frente a ella, afincando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y su quijada en sus manos cruzados, de forma despreocupada, dándole un toque irresistiblemente sexy a su persona. Y lo peor que parecía no querer apartar la vista de ellos tres como si lo que estuviera observando fuera el programa más interesante del mundo. Y Sakura sintió una tensión en su cuerpo al encontrarse con las orbes oscuras de aquel muchacho así que bajó su mirada de nuevo al cuaderno.

¿Por que esos tres se parecían tanto?

Inner: Por algo son familia ¿ne?

Pero aún así, no puedo creer las reacciones que tuvieron cuando se enteraron que… pues… etto… yo conozco a ambos primos, es decir Sasuke y Sai, debería ser yo quién estuviera enojada por su comportamiento tan infantil pero en cambio…

FLASH BACK.

_-¿Sai?_

_-Sakura? _

_Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. Sasuke tenía una expresión muy parecida al aturdimiento en su rostro. ¿Cómo demonios se conocían estos dos? Alzó una de sus cejas._

_-¿Se conocen? – preguntó de forma más bien irónica. _

_-Por supuesto – respondió de inmediato Sakura sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke por la confianza con la que hablaba – Sai es mi mejor amigo y… - pero entonces las palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza cayó como un yunque sobre ella._

_"Adivinen quién vino a visitar a sus primos favoritos!", lo que había dicho Sai._

_-Aguarden… son… ¿Familia? – señaló de Sasuke a Sai. _

_-Por desgracia – contestó Sasuke con un aire fastidioso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sai frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sakura e ignorando por completo a su primo._

_-Pues etto… - Sakura miró a Sai extrañada por la pregunta tan desconfiada. _

_-Es mi nueva novia – dijo Sasuke cortando las palabras de la chica y mirando mal a Sai por la forma tan "poseciva" con la que le había hablado al momento en que pasaba una mano por la cintura de la pelirrosa._

_Tanto Sai como Itachi (quién se había conformado con permanecer al margen) abrieron sus ojos impresionados. Y Sakura abrió inmediatamente su boca para protestar._

_-No es cierto – exclamó apartando la mano de Sasuke de su cintura._

_Inner: ¿Cómo que "nueva" novia? Ni que fuera un objeto shaaaaa… _

_-Es tímida – dijo Sasuke volviendo a colocar su mano en la cintura de la chica pero esta se volvió a alejar._

_Inner: ¿¿QUE TIMIDA Y QUE MIER….!!_

_-¡Que me sueltes Uchiha!_

_-Ya déjala en paz Sasuke-baka – dijo Sai y al momento tomó a Sakura de la mano atrayéndola así mismo y haciendo que Sakura le mirara impresionada. _

_-¿Qué demonios…? – hubo dicho Sasuke al ver cómo alejaban a la chica de él y como si fuera un acto reflejo lo tomó del otro brazo libre._

_-Suéltala Uchiha-bastardo – le reclamó Sai jalándole a si mismo._

_-Suéltala tú idiota – contestó testarudo el chico jalándole así mismo y en menos de dos segundos Sakura ya se encontraba en el medio de un exasperante "jala, tira" por parte de los chicos que a cada jalón que le daba decían un nuevo insulto._

_-Imbécil._

_-Estreñido._

_-baka._

_-Incompetente._

_-Inútil._

_-Estúpido._

_-¡Sasuke! – gritó Sai no pudiendo aguantar más que el chico tocara a SU amiga y la jaló con más fuerza hacia él y Sakura se sorprendió que no se hubiera partido por la mitad._

_-¡SAI! – gritó Sasuke a la vez furioso. _

_-Oigan… - quería interrumpir Itachi pero ya Sasuke se encontraba levantando su puño con una clara intención de pasar esa situación a los golpes cuando…._

_-¡¡LOS DOS SUELTENME AHORA!! – la que gritó fue Sakura y al momento les envió una mirada matadora a uno y luego a otro. Y se pudo zafar con facilidad al ellos aflojar el agarre mientras miraban a Sakura sorprendidos -¿Qué les pasa?! – dijo tomando el control de la situación - ¡¡Por qué se comportan como unos niños caprichosos?? ¡¡SABEN!! ¿¿Por si no se enteran yo no soy uno de sus juguetes caros entendido??_

_-Por supuesto que no Sakura – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez uno dijo "Tu eres mi novia" y el otro "tu eres mi amiga" para luego mirarse con furia. _

_-¡¡DETENGANSE!! – la chica se interpuso entre los dos. Miró primero a Sai – Si soy tu amiga Sai pero no por eso te da el derecho de comportarte así – miró a Sasuke – Y no soy tu novia Sasuke así que no tienes ningún derecho de comportarte así. _

_Ambos chicos miraron a la pelirrosa antes de volverse a lugares diferentes. _

_-¡ja! ¿Escuchaste? Que seas su amigo no te da el derecho a meterte en esto… impertinente – dijo Sasuke mirándole de reojo con aire de superioridad. Sai le miró impresionado._

_-Tu has sido peor… ni siquiera eres su amigo y mucho menos eres su "novio" y te estás metiendo ¡¡IDIOTA!! – replicó Sai._

_-Detalles – fue la contestación de Sasuke – pronto eso va a cambiar. _

_Sai volvió a mirarle con ojos matadores. _

_-¡¡UCHIHA!! – iba a replicar Sakura pero entonces se fijó en Sai que había comenzado a hablar._

_-Espero que no hayas cancelado nuestra cita por venir "aquí" – señaló a Sasuke - ¿Verdad? O.ó_

_-Oh no!... lo siento… esto solo salió de forma inesperada yo no… _

_Pero ya Sasuke tenía su sonrisa arrogante. _

_-Jaja – rió sarcástico – Sakura cancelo su cita "Contigo" para venir conmi… - abrió sus ojos sorprendido como si apenas cayera en lo que decía - ¿¿Qué IBAN A TENER UN CITA?? – varias venas aparecieron en su cabeza, ante la sonrisa de superioridad de Sai que se miraba, como quién no quiere la cosa, los dedos de su mano derecha – ¡¡ Esta me la pagas!!_

_Pero antes de que los dos comenzaran a pelearse Itachi, sacando provecho de que era mayor los agarró con una facilidad impresionante de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa. Aunque pareciera que los dos chicos se iban a soltar con facilidad del agarre del mayor, no lo hicieron y solo se quedaron mirando con odio. _

_Y Sakura se sentía realmente impresionada de ser testigo como dos chicos (Que nunca había creído inmiscuirse a golpes en algo) que eran aparentemente racionalistas y calmados perdían el control en segundos y por… _

_Inner: Por mi!? O.ó!_

_-Ya es suficiente – escuchó que decía Itachi con una expresión seria en el rostro (hasta ahora calmado) – no nos vemos desde hace cinco meses y no quiero pasarme este día tratando de que no se maten mutuamente, así que se comportan o ¿quieren que hable con oto-san? – al decir esto extrañamente vio de reojo a Sasuke, este último solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de quitarse de encima la mano de su hermano y volver su rostro a un lado. _

_-Oto-san no está y no regresa hasta las seis – dijo como si no le diera importancia. _

_Itachi le miró con una expresión que Sakura no pudo descifrar que significaba, pero que de igual forma le dejó extrañada. Hay pasaba algo… Pero antes de decir con exactitud que pasaba sintió los ojos del mayor fijos en ella. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Itachi. En menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba frente a ella mirándole con sus ojos azabaches penetrantes esperando una respuesta._

_-Sa-Sakura – tartamudeó en voz baja… impresionada con la cercanía del hombre. Sin proponérselo las mejillas de ella adquirieron un tono rosa suave, se parecía bastante a… Sasuke._

_Sin darle tiempo si quiera a analizar sus palabras el Uchiha le había tomado una de sus manos y ya se encontraba depositando un suave beso en esta._

_-Mucho gusto Sakura mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi – luego levantó su mirada a ella exbosando una sonrisa de medio lado que le recordó a la perfección al Uchiha menor. _

_No fue consciente de las expresiones de sorpresa que se formaron en el rostro de los dos menores al ver lo que hizo el mayor… solo fue consciente que luego de diez segundos que le parecieron una eternidad ya que sus mejillas ardían el mayor había sido arrastrado por ambos chicos que le tomaron de cada brazo y lo llevaban con ellos comenzando a susurrar entre sí. Sakura se quedó con cara de aturdimiento en el mismo lugar donde había quedado hasta que Sasuke la buscó cinco segundos después y sin decirle nada le tomó de la mano de forma pocesiva y le llevó con él hasta un salón. _

_Sakura tuvo que explicarle a Sasuke que Sai era su amigo desde hace más de dos años… luego tuvo que explicarle a Sai que Sasuke no era su novio "aún" (ese aún lo hubo susurrado para que casi no se notara) y luego miró a Itachi abriendo su boca un poco para hablar… pero como este se había mantenido en silencio y además no le conocía… volvió a cerrar su boca sin decirle palabra. Se dirigió a Sasuke con mirada inocente pidiéndole amablemente sus apuntes. _

_El chico luego de lanzarle una mirada recelosa a Sai salió del estudio en donde habían entrado. _

_Sakura miró nerviosa por unos momentos a Sai… y lo vio hablando en silencio con Itachi. Mientras ella tan solo fingía mirar los libros de por allí. Pero en un minuto Sasuke estaba de regreso y miró de nuevo desconfiado a su primo y hermano y luego a Sakura. _

_-Ten – le extendió de mala gana la libreta tomando asiento en el sofá cuya mesa se encontraba al frente. _

_Sakura lanzó un suspiro y pensó que sería prudente comenzar a estudiar. Así que dirigiéndose a la mesa del centro… tomó asiento en el piso sentándose sobre sus piernas para quedar a la altura de la mesa y comenzar a hojear el cuaderno con los apuntes del chico. Sacó su propia libreta y comenzó a tomar apuntes al azar… sintiendo como Sai tomaba asiento atrás de ella en el mismo sofá que Sasuke, pero dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos. De tal modo que Sakura quedaba en el centro. Así que a la chica no le quedó de otra que hacer caso omiso de su presencia y miradas clavadas en su nuca… Pero sinceramente pudo haber llevado aquello bastante bien i no fuera por que el mayor de los Uchiha (que también había pensado condenadamente) que era mejor quedarse allí "mirándola" a excepción de que este se sentó frente a ella… ToT! ¿Por qué a mí?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Oh si! Sakura tenía una bendita suerte!!

Inner: en serio que la tenemos!! ¿Qué no ves todos los bombones que hay…?

Oh no Inner… no vengas con tus perversiones que mira que me estoy muriendo de una vergüenza…

Por favor que alguien hiciera algo!, que alguien hablara y dijera algo , o por lo menos que la tierra se abra y me trague de una vez por todas, ¡¡por favor Kami!! que alguien interrumpa este incómodo silencio…

-Bien… ya basta de todo esto… - se escuchó que dijo el mayor de ellos levantándose de la silla en la que estaba pensando y pasando una mano distraída por su nuca.

Oh!! Kami como que si me quiere… al fin alguien rompió el silencio que… ¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿Cómo que "ya basta de todo esto..."? ¿Qué significa?,

Los tres chicos le miraron curiosos hasta que Itachi miró a su hermano.

-Ototo sígueme – ordenó. El susodicho le miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? – le comenzó a preguntar arrogante pero se quedó callado de pronto.

-Ototo – repitió Itachi mirando sobre su hombro con ojos de advertencia que hizo estremecer a Sakura. La pelirrosa fue consciente como Sasuke apretaba su mandíbula tal vez para no lanzar una barbaridad y siguió a su hermano fuera del estudio.

¿para donde habrá ido?, se preguntó mentalmente la chica si notar que…

-Bueno Sakura… ahora me vas a decir… - la voz de Sai le sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando Sakura se dio vuelta este ya estaba agachado frente a ella mirándole fijamente - ¿Qué tienes con Sasuke?

Sakura le miró impresionada por la pregunta. Parpadeó un poco para luego ver a la puerta nerviosa y volver de nuevo sus ojos a Sai. Sonrió un poco.

Esta sería una laaaaarga tarde.

* * *

Seguía el compás del lápiz de su prima, el cual bajaba y subía sin cesar en un rápido movimiento pegando insistentemente el pie de la hoja una y otra vez haciendo un sonido casi estresante, pero al que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Al fin Le miró morder el extremo del lápiz en la cual se encontraba el borrador para luego escribir con rapidez, la china dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación llamando la atención de la rubia. Esta última le miró con interés para luego bajar su lápiz y preguntar…

-¿Pasa algo Tenten? – con un tono con que tal vez quiera decir "sé que te pasa algo, así que dímelo"

Tenten se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Estoy bien. Tu sigue trabajando – hizo un ademán con su mano y volvió a afincar su barbilla en su muñeca para poder tener una mejor vista desde la cama donde estaba acostada.

-Ok – la rubia no se hizo de rogar ya que estaba algo estresada con ese proyecto que debía entregar para la primera hora del lunes y por suerte le habían dado un tiempo libre esa tarde en su trabajo, debía aprovechar cada segundo que tuviera para poder terminarlo.

Pero nuevamente la mirada de su prima le incomodó un poco. Cuando le miraba trabajar tan fijamente era por que "tenía" que hablarle de algo. La rubia suspiró de nuevo esta vez decidida dejando su lápiz a un lado y apartando su mirada del libro frente a ella, se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba la china acostada.

-¿Pasó algo ayer en la noche? – preguntó dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su prima – cuéntame, igual necesito un descanso – guiñó un ojo pícaro y la china sonrió un poco.

-¿De que estás hablando Sai? – preguntó inocentemente Sakura sonriendo – No está pasando nada entre noso…

Pero la mirada incrédula de Sai le detuvo.

-¿Me dices que no hay "nada" entre ustedes? – preguntó arqueando sus cejas – entonces que pasó allí fuera? No se por qué, pero parece que Sasuke si cree que hay "algo" entre ustedes.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro.

-Él se ha comportado así… pues… desde que nos conocimos – dijo al fin mientras se apartaba uno de sus mechones rosas y lo colocaba tras su oreja – él es mi tutor Sai, pero no hay nada…

Inner: aún…

Sai le miró como si no le creyera.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Tu tutor? – soltó un bufido de burla - ¿en que?

-En economía – susurró avergonzada bajando su mirada un poco.

* * *

-Bien ototo… - dijo Itachi una vez que hubieron salido del estudio.

-¿Bien qué Itachi? – preguntó mordazmente el menor.

-Habla… ¿Qué te traes con Sakura? – fue al punto. Sasuke le miró con curiosidad antes de responder con indiferencia.

-¿Te importa si me traigo algo con ella? – alzó una de sus cejas.

-Ya que lo mencionas… - se rascó la barbilla de forma distraída como si estuviera recordando – si – dijo finalmente – mira ototo, se ve que es una chica linda… y ya que lo estamos conversando, sabes que me molesta tus jueguitos con Naruto ne?

Sasuke desvió su mirada comprendiendo a lo que se refería tu hermano.

-Ella está fuera de juego Itachi – contestó haciendo que su hermano alzara sus cejas abriendo impresionado sus ojos.

-Oh… así que mi hermanito ya va enserio?

Vio divertido como las mejillas de su hermano se teñían de un tono rosa y le escuchó murmurar un claro.

-Jodét… - Sasuke iba a marcharse cuando Itachi le detuvo.

-Lamento recordarte Sasuke que ya tienes "un" compromiso.

Sasuke se detuvo de pronto ante las palabras del mayor.

-Lamento recordarte Itachi que hasta tú rompiste "ese" compromiso.

-Sasuke…

Ambos hermanos cruzaron su mirada, y no necesitaban más para comprenderse. El mayor se encontraba preocupado. Y Sasuke sabía a la perfección por que era.

-Tranquilízate "hermano" – dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto – será hasta año nuevo tan solo.

Itachi frunció el ceño viendo como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta.

-Escucha… vas a tener que sacar a Sai de la habitación – dijo de pronto sin volverse al mayor – quiero preguntarle unas cosas a Sakura en privado.

Continuó el poco recorrido hasta la puerta del estudio y segundos después él le siguió. Aquello no le estaba gustando.

* * *

-Anoche pues… la reunión… - habló Tenten ante la mirada azul de su prima – Estuvo bien – dijo al fin.

-Mmmm… ¿Nada más "bien"? – preguntó con destreza la rubia.

-Pues… Kiba me hizo "hacer" un reto.

-Oh ese Kiba! ¿Y que te hizo hacer? – preguntó más interesada.

-Pues… "los increíbles" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – estaban en la casa.

Vio como la otra chica alzó sus cejas.

-Y tuve que… decirle a uno de los increíbles que me gustaba – miró a otra parte al decirlo.

-Mmm… ¿a quién? – preguntó con curiosidad aunque luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – no me digas que a mi hermano – trató de suprimir una carcajada.

-No! Por supuesto que no! – negó de inmediato – yo podía escoger a quién decírselo y por Kami nunca le diría algo así a mi primo por favor. Si no fuera mi primo le hubiera dicho a él… estoy segura que él no me hubiera tomado "tan" en cuenta.

La rubia había tratado de ahogar una carcajada.

-Bien… entonces a quién le dijiste que se lo tomó "tan" en cuenta?

-Mmm… - se rascó la cabeza un poco de forma distraída – el… primo de Hinata? – preguntó dudosa.

La chica abrió sus ojos impresionada junto a una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Le dijiste a Neji? – Tenten asintió algo avergonzada ante la pregunta

* * *

Sabía muy bien por que Sai le hablaba con burla y es que… ella también al principio se había sentido atónita. Sai era una de las pocas personas que sabía que Sakura era la "mejor" (por así decirlo) en rendimiento académico en el colegio.

-A ver… no te creo Sakura – dijo al fin Sai con esa característica forma que tenía de decir la verdad – Tú eres la mejor en el colegio!! ¿para que demonios tendrían que ponerte un tutor?

-Pregúntale a Kakashi – contestó.

-Ah… por supuesto Kakashi y sus locas ideas – comprendió el pelinegro volviendo sus ojos – de seguro cuando te estaba hablando no dejaba de leer su libro Icha Icha… - pero se detuvo de hablar comprendiendo algo y mirando incrédulo a la chica antes de cruzarse de brazos – ¿Por qué estás viendo "economía" si tú odias esa materia?

Ante esto Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había olvidado que el año anterior Sakura se había cansado de decirle a Sai (cuando hojeaba su cuaderno de "economía") que odiaba hasta el cansancio realizar esas cuentas de "pasivos" "activos" "mobiliarios" y todo lo que tuviera que ver con llenar formularios?. Oh Kami… Sai se daba cuenta de todo y ella estaba ahora condenadamente…

-Sai, ¡Necesito que vengas!

…¡Salvada!, Sakura casi sonríe al escuchar la voz de Itachi llamando al chico con quién estaba llevando una "interesante" conversación.

Inner: Itachi voy a montarte un altar!!

Y hubiera sonreído aliviada si no fuera por que justo al seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Sai que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta sus ojos no se hubieran cruzado de pronto con otros color negro que se dirigían a paso firme a su encuentro. Sakura se congeló al ver como Uchiha Sasuke se acercaba más y más y más… Lo vio sentarse en el sofá tras ella solo que ahora se hubo inclinado hacia ella afincando sus brazos en sus propias piernas para así encontrarse más cerca de su rostro.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Sakura tragó saliva.

-¿Qué hay entre Sai y tú? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante fija en los ojos bien abiertos de Sakura.

Oh kami… Esto en serio que va mejorando! (pensó con un tono irónico)

* * *

- ¡oh vaya! No puedo creerlo! ¿Y se lo tomó en serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me pidió una cita – contestó Tenten mordazmente como si no le importara aquello aunque sus mejillas lucían un tono rosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que le dijiste? – preguntó curiosa.

-Lo que una chica racional le diría cualquiera de esos creídos de "los increíbles"! – contestó orgullosa – que primero me tragaría un escarabajo antes de salir con alguien tan egocéntrico , pretencioso, arrogante, egoísta…

-Le dijiste que lo pensarías ¿verdad? – alzó una de sus cejas. Tenten suspiró.

-Si – aceptó ya rendida – pero definitivamente le diré que no. Solo trataba de ser amable.

-Ahm… - pensó la rubia mirándose distraídamente las uñas de su mano izquierda – Y dime… ¿No eras tú la que decías que Neji era el niño más lindo que hubieras visto en tu vida y que querías casarte con él?

Tenten se sonrojó furiosamente antes de contestar casi a gritos.

-Primero: ¡Solo dije que era lindo una vez! Segundo: fuiste Tú quién agregó todas esas cosas de que yo había dicho que era el más lindo que había visto y que me quería casar con él!! Y Tercero y lo más importante… ¡¡TENÍA 5 AÑOS POR DIOS!!

La rubia había empezado a reír sonoramente ante la explicación de su prima. Cosa que la china primero le miró atónita y luego se unió tranquilamente a las carcajadas.

* * *

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Uchiha – contestó Sakura al fin teniendo una respuesta que tal vez fuera la más adecuada para no tener que contestar. "contestando exactamente como sabía que Sasuke lo haría" pero al parecer a este no le agradó mucho la respuesta ya que le miró con un tic en la ceja… que extrañamente no le quitaban para nada lo atractivo.

-Si tienes, por que por desgracia "ese engendro" es mi primo – dijo como si fuera lógico pero a la vez un tremendo mal - y tú eres mi…

Sakura alzó una de sus cejas. "tu qué…?" quiso preguntar mordazmente pero no lo hizo si no que se mordió la lengua.

-Como sea… que son Sai y tu? – corroboró de nuevo.

-Solo somos "amigos" – contestó luego de unos momentos Sakura volviendo sus ojos.

-Los "amigos normales" no quedan en una "cita" ¿Sabias? – dijo de pronto el Uchiha Sakura puso de nuevo sus ojos en blancos.

¿Qué tan celoso podía llegar a ser Sasuke? , se preguntó mentalmente y tuvo entonces la respuesta perfecta en su mente… había leído en una de sus tantas revistas de chicas que la mejor manera de contraatacar a los hombres es poniéndoles en evidencia. Al momento de una discusión con uno realmente vanidoso y testarudo era mejor sacarle la pregunta clave que iba a ser que se olvidara de todo, y aquí iba a ponerlo en práctica.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha estás celoso? – preguntó con voz de autosuficiencia mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y vio entonces como maravillosamente Sasuke, que iba a protestar, cerraba su boca de nuevo. Y giraba un poco su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no – contestó en un susurro casi avergonzado y Sakura pudo regocijarse con el tono carmesí que se formó en sus mejillas. Sasuke estaba tan adorable que Sakura tuvo que poner en marcha todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima.

Inner: Tranquilízate Sakura mira que estás en una misión y no puedes rendirte a la de una con… ¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo yo? Sáltale en sima, sáltale, sáltale y dile que quieres ser su novia!!

Sakura tuvo que controlar a su inner. Ya le había extrañado que su inner al principio de hablar pensara hacer algo tan lógico ya que normalmente ella era su parte irracional.

* * *

-Bien… habla – dijo simplemente el mayor al mirar al menor – te gusta Sakura ¿verdad?

Preguntó aunque había sonado más a afirmación que a pregunta.

-Tú lo has dicho – contestó tranquilamente el pelinegro.

Itachi lanzó un suspiro. Era más fácil hablar con Sai ya que este no tenía problemas en decir lo que sentía. Todo lo contrario a lo que era Sasuke.

-Bien. Solo hay un pequeño problema en todo esto y ese se llama "A Sasuke también le gusta Sakura"

-Tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta - contestó Sai frunciendo el ceño.

-Escucha... - Itachi bajó el sonido de su voz como esperando que nadie más a parte de Sai le escuchase - no me gusta esta situación con Sasuke.

-Ah... en serio? por que sabes? a mi me encanta - dijo completamente irónico Sai, haciendo que Itachi le mirara extrañado.

Cielos... para que Sai fuera tan irónico, tendría que estar bastante enojado.

-Ese bastardo - susurró - no se pudo meter con alguién más...

Itachi le miró fijamente.

-Tu en verdad quieres algo serio ¿no? - arqueó sus cejas. Sai le miró extrañado.

-¿Que tratas de decir?

-Que puedo ayudarte un poco para que Sasuke se olvide de Sakura... lo que tiene mi hermano es uno de sus gustos pasajeros - sonrió un poco - ¿por que no hablas con Sasuke?

* * *

-¿Y cuando vas a volver a ver a Shika... maru? - fue disminuyendo su voz al cabo que miraba la expresión triste de su prima... - ¿Temari? - preguntó Tenten temerosa.

La rubia le miró con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No lo sé... - contestó como si no le diera importancia - está muy ocupado ¿Sabes? hablamos hace tres noches... - jugueteó con uno de sus mechones de cabello - Y... - se mordió el labio - no se cuando lo vuelva a ver... aunque... dijo ¡que trataría de hacer tiempo para venir esta semana!

-Oh... - fue la contestación de la chica que luego trató de cambiar conversación - Pues... bien!

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato hasta que Temari dijo que iría a tomar un baño para que luego se fueran a trabajar.

-No desvies el tema de conversación Haruno...

-No lo estoy desviando Uchiha... - fue la contestación tranquila de la pelirrosa que sonrió arrogante.

El chico iba a decir algo pero Sakura se quedó con la duda ya que le vio cerrar la boca de nuevo. Al ver el por que... se encontró con que Itachi y Sai habían regresado de su ehm... ¿Que estaban haciendo?

-Sasuke vamos a hablar...

El que había hablado era Sai. ¡Ah vale! ¿ahora se iría Sasuke? ¿Que demonios están hablando estos?

Vio como Sasuke sin muestra de emoción en el rostro ni ninguna expresión se levantó de su asiento...

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación... Kami... estaba haciendo de todo menos estudiar allí. Había demasiadas formas con las que distraerse... y ella que solo había pensado que lo único que podía distraerle de sus estudios era Sasuke... lanzó un suspiro... esto si que era bastante extraño... ¿Quién pensaría que Sai y Sasuke serían familias... esto es realmente...? ¿Mmm...? ¿Me está mirando? ¿Se... se está acercando? ¿Por que se está acercando a mí Itachi? Se ha sentado a mi lado... y ahora me mira con una sonrisa que no se por que pero me hace sonrojar... oh kami!

-Ahora nos toca platicar un poco - dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo tranquilamente mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura a los ojos y esta se estremeció al instante.

Ha-hablar con... Itachi... ¿Que tendrían que hablar si nisiquera le conocía?

* * *

Ambos pelinegros se miraban fijamente... como esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio.

-¿Que te pasa Sasuke? - preguntó Sai. Sonando extrañamente calmado aunque sus ojos casi resplandecían en fuego. Entonces Sasuke comprendió que estaba hablando en serio, aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke, Itachi y Sai se llevaban bien, (De una forma que solo los Uchiha lo comprendían) por eso nunca se llamaban entre sí por sus nombres. Itachi le llamaba siempre ototo, y al igual que con Naruto, Sai siempre le llamaba: bastardo o si no Sasuke-teme, nunca por el simple y gélido nombre como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Te tengo que preguntar lo mismo Sai - Fue la contestación de Sasuke cuyo tono arrogante y de superioridad no fue remplazado en lo absoluto mientras miraba de reojo y también de forma matadora mientras hacía enfásis en el nombre del chico.

-No. Tu eres el que está jugando esto Sasuke... no permito que te metas con Sakura ¿entendido? - el susurro en que lo dijo fue amenazante, aunque para Sasuke que ya le conocía no resultó ser la gran cosa...

-Huy que miedo... y si me meto con ella ¿Que vas a hacer tu Sai? - le dijo con un tono de reto.

Sai entrecerró sus ojos... manteniendo su mirada por unos segundos.

-Solo quiero que sepas Sasuke... que si algo malo le llega a pasar a Sakura por tu culpa... no dudaré... - se cayó unos segundos antes de continuar las palabras - no dudaré en hablar con mi tío ¿entendido?

* * *

Tenten se quedó mirando por la ventana de la habitación la amplia calle... su prima había conseguido (con mucho trabajo) rentar aquel apartamento cerca de su Universidad, y la china los sábados en la tarde iba a visitarla para luego irse juntas por allí a las cuatro al trabajo... después de todo... trabajar en el mismo supermercado... tenía sus ventajas. Al menos podía tener una excusa para no pasar por su casa e ir directamente a la tienda. No le gustaba mucho estar en su casa... ya que su madre se la pasaba mayormente trabajando y a ella no le agradaba quedarse sola en casa.

Vio cuando Temari salió del baño con solo una toalla envolviéndole y volvió de nuevo el rostro a su frente para darle privacidad a la rubia...

Luego de que Temari se fuera de su casa, precisamente en esos momentos eran que ellas habían tenido más contacto. Por un tiempo Temari se quedó con ella en su casa... pero una vez que iba a mitad de su carrera universitaria le fue necesario buscar residencia cerca de donde estudiaba.

Se conocían desde que Tenten era bastante pequeña. Cuando tenía cuatro años quizás y Temari nueve, no recordaba bien... pero la mamá de Temari iba a visitarla a su casa en China. Y es que... como buena hermana que era de su madre... hacía cualquier cosa para irle a visitar en navidades o vacaciones y quedarse en aquella casa por unos días. Su tía llevaba con ella a sus hijos, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara... el menor, aunque algunas veces también llevaba a uno de los mejores amigos de su primo... Neji. Ya que a Gaara no le agradaba mucho estar en aquella casa... Tenten siempre se había preguntado por que Gaara y Kankuro se comportaban tan arrogantes y le molestaban algunas cosas de su casa... y a ella no le trataban como prima. Quiso pensar que era solo su forma de comportar... y que no eran abiertos con ella. Todo lo contrario a lo que era Temari.

Y cuando cumplió ocho la hermana de su madre... es decir la madre de Temari murió por enfermedad, y ninguno de sus primos volvió a su casa en China. Con la única que mantenía contacto y que llamaba era Temari.

Tenten siempre se había preguntado por que no vivían en Japón junto a sus demás familiares... Tenten siempre se lo preguntó cuando niña... y no fue cuando cumplió doce que lo supo...

-¿Tenten? ¿Tenten?

la voz de su prima le sacó de sus pensamientos. La china le miró extrañada.

-Ya es la hora de irnos - continuó la rubia. Ya se había arreglado para ir al trabajo. Y la castaña le miró impresionada.

-Oh! cierto!... - dijo al fin levantándose de la silla y yendo a buscar su bolso.

-¿Que? ¿Estabas pensando en Neji? - preguntó burlonamente la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la perspectiva que fuera así.

Tenten sonrió. Solo por esta vez... dejaría que pensara que si estaba pensando en Neji.

-Oh... ahora has cambiado tu estilo de tranquilidad a amenazador? - Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas.

-Déjate de juegos Sasuke... Te conozco y no quiero que con Sakura sea...

Pero se cayó al escuchar como la puerta se abría y una sorprendida Sakura se topaba con ellos.

-Ehm... chicos... - susurró algo sonrojada la pelirrosa, parecía estar nerviosa por algo.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? - preguntó Sai reaccionando primero.

-No Sai... solo que... tengo que irme.

-Pues llevar...

-No Sai estoy bien - dijo interrumpiéndole - nos vemos Uchiha - miró de reojo a Sasuke y sin decir más comenzó a caminar con paso rápido a donde ella recordaba un poco era la salida.

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron mirando por donde la chica se fue hasta que fue Sasuke quién volvió entrar al estudio. Adentro se encontraba aún Itachi sentado en el sofá con un aire pensativo en su rostro. el menor le miró un tanto desconfiado.

-¿que pasó? - le preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Que va a pasar ototo? - respondió el mayor mostrando una sonrisa tranquila - Que Sakura tuvo que irse... - se levantó del sofá - voy a ir a la cocina a comer... tanta emoción del momento hizo que me saltara el almuerzo.

Y sin esperar que volvieran a interrumpirlo salió del lugar con aire tranquilo.

Dejando tanto a Sai como a Sasuke con los ceños fruncidos.

* * *

Sakura caminaba con prisa por el lugar... salió al patio de la casa antes de darse cuenta de algo. Ese patio era jodidamente extenso!, se tardaría una eternidad llegar siquiera a la puerta de enntrada. Pero mordiéndose el labio inferior decidió no pedirle a Sasuke que le llevara a su casa ni a Sai, después de todo no quería hablar de lo que había pasado, lo que había hablado con Itachi... no podía creer lo que había pasado con el mayor de los Uchiha.

CONTINUARA!!

**Bueno... muchisimas gracias a todos los que terminaron de leer... espero no haberles arruinado la historia... jejeje. si quieren dejarme un mensajito... aunque no me da tiempo de reponderlos todos... pero al menos los leo y me suben bastante el ánimo de seguir escribiendo!! pues se les agradece un monton!!.**

**Un beso!... **

**jejeje. El próximo capi... se va a saber al fin que es lo que paso con Hina... ya varias personas me lo han preguntado ya. xD**

**Inner: Y eres una malvada por que vas a responder esta incognita pero vas a dejar otra duda... que pasó con la conversación entre Itachi y Sakura... ¬¬... **

**Lili: ¿Que?... ¿crees que lo hice a propósito? ¿Que quise dejarlos con la incógnita?**

**Inner: pues yo no he dicho nada... Pero si lo dices tú es por que es asi... (la señala de forma acusadora)**

**Lili: jejeje. Bueno... tal vez en el próximo capi, tambien quito esa incógnita de cual fue la conversación entre el sexy-Itachi y Sakura-kawaiii!! o tal vez nop. muajajajajajajajaja muajajajajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Inner: O.ó... oh... a esta le está afectando el coco. **

**Bueno... nos leemos en el próximo capi!!**


	17. UCHIHAS

**¿Por donde empezar…? Ehm… ah ya se!! PERDON!!... no saben la vergüenza que tengo para con ustedes en primer lugar: primero… por el TIEMPO, ya no tengo casi tiempo… y lo peor que no es por los estudios, si no el tramo que debo recorrer en bus para llegar a la uni. (dos horas ni más ni menos todos los días). Y era por eso que no había actualizado… Sorry. Y segundo: POR QUE HACE MAS DE TRES SEMANAS QUE DIJE QUE IBA A ACTUALIZAR Y NO LO HABIA HECHO… PERDONEN TODO!! Principalmente a esas personitas que me motivaron a que actualizara, que se los había prometido y como la muy… los dejé plantados… PARDON!! ToT y tercero: Iba a actualizar ayer… y me di cuenta que había un nuevo formato en fanfiction!!, estuve ratoooo tratando de averiguar como funcionaba hasta que por fin le he cogido el truco. Jejeje. **

**Debo decirles… Me da muchísima vergüenza por algo… aún no puedo creer lo cara dura que puedo llegar a ser… ya que, soy tan malagradecida!! GRACIAS a TODOS ustedes he pasado de los tan anhelados 300 comentarios. Además, de que no saben lo mucho que me emociona aquellas chicas que le han recomendado el fic a sus amigas, y que esperan impacientes la actualización!! a las que me estaban siguiendo cuando subí en la otra página, (que por desgracia cerró), e hicieron todo lo posible con darse de nuevo con esta, a las que han impreso esta historia!!, (es un gran honor para mí saber que les ha gustado tanto que le han querido tener impreso!), y a las que perseveran RECORDANDOME que muchas de ustedes están esperando esta historia y quieren la actualización pronto!!. Muchisimas gracias!!, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!! Es por eso que LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI!, a todas las lectoras… **

**Espero que sea algo de su agrado, ya que lo hice en momento de crisis, y temo que no esté a la altura de mis otros capis, pero al final, creo que quedé "algo" satisfecha, aunque no se tocó el punto que quería tocar desde un principio. Lo siento. Pero NO HAY NARUHINA! Como lo he dicho en el anterior capi, en vez de… quise recompensarles con lo que pasó entre Sakura y el sexsimbol-Itachi-Hot (Inner: es un nombre bastante largo XD) **

**Y como dice el título… el capi está basado más en la familia Uchiha. Aunque por supuesto con los tan familiares consejos de Sakura en un tema que creo que, sería necesario tratar ya que ha pasado… en "varias" ocasiones… jejeje. No me salió muy largo lo siento. ToT **

**Un beso! A todos…!!**

**Capítulo 17. UCHIHAS**

"SASUKE"

Miró a su hermano son una de sus cejas alzadas, hace apenas un minuto que la chica había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de su mansión sin dar explicación alguna, y el único que de seguro tenía una razón clara era aquel que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá. La explicación de "Sakura tuvo que irse" no le había convencido para nada. Y es que, una persona no se va por que sí, sin explicación alguna y sin haber ocurrido "algo" el caso era… que él no conocía que era ese "algo" y su ceño se frunció al notar como su hermano seguía con el semblante pensativo

Se fijo a un lado de él. Su primo Sai, continuaba parado allí a su lado, también miraba a Itachi fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Como esperando una respuesta, que el mayor no dio en lo absoluto y tampoco daba muestras de querer explicar, lo que de verdad supo que le molestó (a Sai) ya que un casi invisible rictus apareció en su labio superior, una pequeña anormalidad en su rostro tan impasible que demostraba que estaba desconfiando, pero aún así no dijo nada.

Sasuke al contrario volvió a fijarse en su hermano decidido a comenzar las preguntas:

-Habla Itachi, que le hiciste a Sakura? – dijo con una voz que sin proponerse sonó amenazante.

El mayor entonces dejó su semblante pensativo y se levantó del asiento sonriendo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que le hice algo ototo? – preguntó adoptando una expresión inocente.

-Por dos razones: uno, tú estabas con ella y no me extrañaría que le hubieses hecho "algo" y dos, - entrecerró los ojos – sé que le hiciste algo, te conozco.

-Me halaga que me conozcas tanto ototo… - sonrió, recordándole a la sonrisa exasperante de Sai, y entonces pensó, una vez más, que tal vez su primo había aprendido a sonreír de aquella manera por culpa de Itachi. Cerró su mano formando un puño pensando en lo mucho que había deseado toda su vida quitarle esa sonrisa de un golpe, pero antes de darse cuenta ya su hermano había pasado por su lado sin decirle nada.

"maldito Itachi. Siempre tan desesperante, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? ¿Por qué nunca le decía las cosas si no que barajeaba la conversación y luego se iba como si nada?", Y entonces, abrió comprensivo sus ojos, lo que su hermano había querido decir...

-Itachi… - Pero cuando se volvió para encarar a su hermano este ya había salido de su habitación.

"Demonios, Itachi lo dijo: _me halaga que me conozcas tanto ototo," _el muy desgraciado quiso decir con aquello, que sus especulaciones estaban bien!, "demonios! Si le había dicho algo a Sakura el muy…" quiso gruñir de frustración. Pero en lugar de eso se volvió a donde estaría su primo a su lado, o mejor dicho, creyó que "estaría" su primo a su lado, movió su rostro en todas direcciones buscando al exasperante de su primo cuando… vio apenas un reflejo que indicaba había salido también de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo al verse solo, esta vez no absteniéndose a proferir un gruñido bajo. Para luego lanzarle una maldición a ambos.

Iba a ir tras de ellos pero escuchó entonces el apresurado andar de sus sirvientes que iban apresurados al vestíbulo… lo que solo significaba "una" cosa… su madre estaba de regreso de su viaje de negocios.

Maldición, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, y por primera vez se alegro de que Sakura hubiese salido antes de que llegara su madre. Decidió ir a vestirse con su traje formal, conocía que el motivo de que sus sirvientes se hubiesen comenzado a prepara significaba solo que su madre apenas y había llegado al aeropuerto y había anunciado que iba en camino hasta su casa.

Sasuke se pasó una tranquila mano por su cabello, y se dirigió a su habitación para el cambio de ropa. Esa noche tendría que quedarse a cenar a la mesa. Debería llamar a Naruto y avisarle que no iría a cenar.

Y luego si tenía tiempo… se aclararía la duda que tenía con respecto a su Aniki. Si él no le quería decir algo, sabía de otra persona que si le diría. Sonrió saliendo del estudio.

"SAKURA"

Miraba el techo desde hace largo rato ya, tenía sus cuadernos a un lado, había tratado de estudiar desde hace una hora! Esa semana sería la semana de los exámenes finales antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de navidad.

Pero al tratar de hacer tan simple acto como estudiar, se había distraído. Algo que era totalmente inconcebible tratándose de ella, SAKURA HARUNO. Toda su vida se había descrito como una autómata por sus estudios. Eso había sido lo más importante para ella. Era raro cuando no se encontrara leyendo (le encantaba leer, la verdad) y habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas en los que solo se había dedicado a… (para que negarlo?) llamar la atención del Uchiha. Tratar de estar cerca de él y de poder conocerlo más. Y ahora se encontraba preocupada… ya que… esta semana comenzarían los exámenes finales, y sus padres estarían esperando ver sus calificaciones con sus "excelentes" de siempre.

No quería imaginar como se pondría su madre si sacara un 9 en alguna materia. Incluso ella misma nunca pudiera perdonárselo, ver la cara de decepción de su madre, padre y su tía, quién hasta le había dado excelentes recomendaciones a las universidades más importantes del Japón.

Ni pensar en arruinar el sueño de su tía, (que más que ella) deseaba enviarla a la universidad central en Hong Kong, y siempre le decía que no era solo el hecho de ser su sobrina favorita (considerando que era su única sobrina) que tratara de ayudarle a continuar sus estudios en la mejor universidad, si no, que era por su "excelente talento en el área de conocimiento".

Pero… a pesar de saber que debía, en serio debía ponerse al día, no podía concentrarse. Por más que intentaba no podía simplemente. ¿Por qué? Por que siempre que quería leer algún tema, como por ejemplo "literatura inglesa y sus impactos en el Japón" leía cosas como:

_Los contextos detallados de los poemas creados por los ingleses han afectado en grado menor a la literatura Japonesa aunque se han adoptado…_

"¿Sasuke se habrá enterado lo que pasó con Itachi?"

O cuando trataba de practicar lógica…

"_Los razonamientos conocidos como válidos o no válidos, son los únicos aplicables a la lógica…, en el caso del lenguaje comunicativo que es el único aceptado en los razonamientos…" _

"estará Sasuke estudiando también?"

Y en la décima pregunta con respecto a Sasuke, cuando había decidido practicar "economía" (comprendiendo al momento de que había sido su peor opción a escoger ya que en cada línea se acordaba de su tutor – maldito Sasuke) decidió que ya era hora de dejarlo por la paz y rendirse de estudiar. Debía mantener sus pensamientos claros… Y sinceramente, uno en especial le estaba rondando y era el que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas…

Por cierto… ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que hubo por fin salido de la mansión Uchiha? Dos? Tres horas? Lo único que sabía era que se había tardado una hora completa para poder al fin salir de la propiedad Uchiha ya que se había perdido, (si, leyeron bien me he "perdido" en aquella casa!!)

Nah!... como es posible que sea tan grande? Allí hay espacio como para diez casas como esta, y, aún así sobraría un buen espacio para los jardines. Suspiró cansada. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando de quitarse ese recuerdo tan… inquiétate, pero es que, aún no podía creer lo pasado, es decir… ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que Itachi diría o mejor dicho, le insinuaría esas cosas? Es decir…

Se volvió en su cama quedando de cara a la almohada.

Prácticamente le había tratado de seducir, en su casa, en la casa de Sasuke. (bueno… ese era el punto, fue en la casa de Sasuke por que él es su hermano) y precisamente ese es el problema mayor en todo esto!!, es el HERMANO de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que le gustaba. Y él había…

FLASH BACK

Sakura miraba extrañada al chico pelinegro de la trenza mientras este había acortado una buena cantidad de distancia entre ellos. Le observó por largo rato hasta que se atrevió a repetir la pregunta.

-Ehm… ¿hablar de qué? – su voz sonó algo dudosa e incómoda.

-Verás Sakura… - habló de forma confidente - solo quería preguntarte algo sobre mi hermano.

-¿Sasuke? – la pregunta brotó de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo.

-No tengo otro hermano – sonrió obligando a Sakura desviar su mirada a otra parte avergonzada.

-Si cierto… - aceptó apenada. "si, pregunta estúpida" pero oh kami-sama! Estoy que me levanto de este lugar y me voy corriendo… por favor que no se acerque más por que…

Sakura había dado un respingo para luego tensarse por la intrusión en su espacio privado.

Inner: Oh kami!! – su inner estaba casi a un estado de hiperventilación - ME HA PUESTO SU MANO EN MI HOMBRO!!! O mejor dicho… PUEDO SENTIR SU MANO POR DETRÁS DE MÍ YA QUE HA PUESTO SU MANO EN MI HOMBRO DERECHO Y CONSIDERANDO QUE ESTA A MI LADO IZQUIERDO,

Esta invadiendo mi espacio privado Joder!!…!! Es decir… todo a un metro al cuadrado mío es mi sitio privado y nadie debería atravesarlo. Ni mucho menos Itachi Uchiha quién es prácticamente…

Inner: Sakura! Este no es el momento de analizar en que lugar a puesto su mano!! Es mejor enfrentar la situación con cara fría y… Oh me esta mirando tan cerca!!! ¡¡¡Kiaaaaaah!!! En que momento se acercó tanto.

La pelirrosa se había arriesgado volviendo su rostro para ver al Uchiha solo para encontrarse de que estaba a una palma de distancia de ella mirándole fijamente.

Casi pudo haber notado que en sus ojos brilló una chispa de comprensión por unos segundos cuando se miraron pero enseguida se olvidó de este detalle al concentrarse en los labios que comenzaron a pronunciar unas palabras en las que no encontró sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Que si eres la novia de mi hermano?

Esta vez si pudo escuchar bien la pregunta. Y abrió sus ojos atónita.

-¿Qué? ¡no! No! Por supuesto que no!! Él solo es… solo es mi tutor… si eso – explicó sonando nerviosa.

El chico seguía mirándole fijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver sus ojos.

-ah… entonces… no te gusta – susurró en voz baja pero… en una forma tan seria que hizo sonrojar el rostro de Sakura hasta adoptar un tono casi del mismo que de su cabello.

-Ehm… pues… - susurró no soportándolo más y desviando su mirada completamente – ejem…. Después de conocerlo un poco etto… No puedo decir que Sasuke sea el príncipe azul que todas las chicas piensan que es – se encogió un poco de hombros.

Ante aquella respuesta los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa inesperada, para luego cambiar a su semblante tranquilo y parecer un poco pensativo.

Sakura que no tuvo más valor para mirarle había desviado su visión a sus manos, pero al ver que tardaba unos segundos en decir algo volvió a mirar al mayor y se sorprendió al notar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hmm… ya veo, entonces… - la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos verdes al máximo ante la impresión de que el hombre se estaba acercando a ella.

Se… se está acercando!! Se está acercando!!... AYUDENME!! AUXILIO!

Oh kamisama que alguien llame a los bomberos, por que me estoy encendiendo de la vergüenza!!!

Inner: Estás segura que es por vergüenza? O.ó

-creo que tengo suerte que no te guste mi ototo ¿No?

Pero solo le dio tiempo de sentir el aliento del chico contra su propio aliento antes de levantarse de un salto de su lugar.

-Lo-lo siento de-debo ir-irme – dijo como pudo mientras agarraba sus cosas con una rapidez impresionante y se dirigía a la puerta a la velocidad de un rayo. Al abrirla no esperó encontrarse con los dos pelinegros fijando su vista en ella.

¡¡JODER!! Ellos estaban aquí!! ¿y que tal si escucharon?

Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Y esperó a que ellos dijeran algo con lo que estuvo "apunto" de suceder allá adentro.

-Ehm... chicos... - susurró algo sonrojada la pelirrosa, parecía estar nerviosa por algo.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? - preguntó Sai reaccionando primero.

-No Sai... solo que... tengo que irme.

-Puedo llevar...

-No Sai estoy bien - dijo interrumpiéndole - nos vemos Uchiha - miró de reojo a Sasuke y sin decir más comenzó a a apresurar su paso, y al volver en la esquina comenzar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello y como si tan solo mirar atrás causara su muerte.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Gritó contra la almohada (tratando de ahogar lo más posible el sonido) al acordarse lo que había pasado mientras comenzaba a patalear a la cama…

"Esto no está bien", susurró, para luego suspirar. Escuchó el familiar sonido que hacía su estómago recordándole que no le había dado alimento. Y de forma totalmente perezosa se reincorporó en su cama sintiéndose como un saco de batatas y casi arrastrando sus pies por el pasillo.

Debía preparar la cena.

Pero entonces… se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó en la gaveta de su escritorio su libreta. La cual se había convertido para ella, en una preciada fuente de información y tomó también su computadora portátil, necesitaría poder desahogarse y tener alguna idea de que hacer, si deseaba dejar de pensar en ello.

"SASUKE"

Se encontraban en el estudio de su madre. Habían terminado de cenar y ahora venía la parte que su hermano y él llamaban "aparentar ser una feliz y perfecta familia para complacer a mamá"

Y a pesar de que ellos dijeran que era insoportable reunirse en familia después de la cena la verdad les agradaba bastante, sus padres, es decir "ambos" (si era una reunión de familia, su padre también estaba "obligado" literalmente, por su madre a dejar de lado sus negocios por al menos una hora, y sentarse en el estudio junto con sus hijos y esposa a disfrutar de una amena conversación) aunque casi siempre Fugaku, comentaba como estaban yendo los negocios, el porcentaje de ganancias que hubo aquel día por su maravillosa hazaña hablando con ejecutivos, y diciendo de vez en cuando, (con voz fría, y hasta enojada) que hubiese pasado si su hijo mayor hubiese llevado desde un principio su rol como el primogénito de la familia.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Fugaku – le cortó la mujer una vez que su esposo volvió a tocar el tema, no queriendo que hubiese de nuevo un intercambio de palabras cortantes entre hijo y padre – la decisión ya lo hemos tomado en familia, y tanto Itachi como Sasuke han estado de acuerdo con sus roles, ¿No es así? – dirigió una mirada a sus hijos – y no es el momento de hablar de esto – concluyó con una sonrisa – tenemos un invitado – sonrió al tercer muchacho que se encontraba en la habitación - ¿Y como te está yendo en el colegio de artes Sai?

Preguntó al pelinegro. Que tan solo se había mantenido al margen de las conversaciones. Aunque por ser parte de la familia, es decir, sobrino legítimo de Fugaku, le permitían, asistir, cuando estaba en la casa, a aquellas reuniones familiares.

Sai comenzó a relatar con su sonrisa amable (es decir la que no era tan hipócrita) a la señora Uchiha sobre su colegio. Que interesada escuchaba cada detalle.

Sasuke deseaba que la reunión terminara rápido, quería ir a su habitación, pero cuando su madre comenzó a hablar con respecto a como había ido su visita a su tía abuela, en Italia, además de quejarse (aunque los demás sabían que lo hacía con gusto y se sentía de cierto modo importante) de que a cada hora la estuviesen llamando a la casa en Italia pidiéndole su aprobación para cualquier decisión a tomar en el colegio donde hacía su rol de directora y sus fieles oyentes evitaron lanzar un suspiro resignado cuando se percataron de que iba para rato.

Su madre era una educadora universitaria de prestigio. Graduada en economía, administración y gerencia, especializada, con títulos en psicología humana y orientación del personal educativo y empresarial, por tal motivo, que al terminar dichos estudios de "educación" había decidido hacerse cargo de la dirección del colegio en donde su padre algunos años ya, había sido director, sabiendo que el peso del trabajo de su esposo con las empresas, le quitaban el tiempo para atender la primaria. Y así Fugaku, solo se encargaba de las empresas. (después de todo, Fugaku era de aquellos que, aunque su esposa tuviera un grado elevado de conocimientos en administración en empresas, decía que el trabajo de dirección de una empresa no era el de una mujer)

Cuando Sasuke por fin se arriesgó a ver el reloj de la pared, abrió sus ojos sin poder evitar su sorpresa al notar que este anunciaba las 20:45. Oh kamisama… y aún su madre no parecía querer parar en su relato… ¿Cuánto se había ido?, será que el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido que creyó que había durado afuera una semana únicamente cuando en realidad fue un año?

Miró a su hermano y a su padre, lucían tan cansados como él, pero no se atrevían si quiera a levantarse de sus asientos, (ya que no eran tan valientes como para enfrentarse a su madre e interrumpirla en pleno monólogo) el único que parecía encantado de escucharle era Sai, que contaba con una paciencia increíble y que por algún extraño razón siempre fue excesivamente apegado a su madre, (tanto que su madre a veces le decía "musuku"- lily: es hijo en japonés)

Miró de nuevo el reloj… 20:46, oh kamisama en ese periodo de tiempo era posible que ocurrieran dos cosas: 1) que tirara el maldito reloj por la ventana o 2) que se lanzara el mismo por dicha ventana!!

Por el camino que iba la conversación algo le decía que en un arranque de desespero tomaría la opción 2.

"SAKURA"

Bien, justo cuando anunciaban cinco minutos para las nueve, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y cerró su laptop. Miró su libreta y vio la información que habían encontrado.

"**¿Qué hacer cuando el hermano del chico que te gusta trata de "propasarse" contigo?"**

La verdad era que no había encontrado muchas cosas en la red con respecto a dicho tema. Es decir… no había tanta explicación detallada como la que había para "conquistar a un chico" solo había entrado en diversas páginas en donde chicas relataban sus casos y pedían ayuda a quién quisiera contestar su pregunta.

Por un momento había pensado en colocar su caso en una de esas páginas y esperar algún consejo de alguien que hubiese tenido algo de experiencia con el tema pero lo descartó al momento ya que, en realidad no le apetecía estar contando su vida a un desconocido… y si fuera uno solo el que lo leyera pero eran las personas que entraran a aquella página! Es decir… como 6.456 visitas por día? No. De verdad no le apetecía. Aunque con estos casos que había leído que eran casi igual a la de ella y las respuestas que daban pues se pudo dar una idea de cual sería su mejor forma de proceder…

Habían varios casos como es de ella… la única diferencia era que decían cosas como:

"**El hermano de mi novio trató de sobrepasarse conmigo… él se comporta totalmente normal cuando está mi novio presente pero cuando nos quedamos solos, él busca besarme…" **

Bien, eso era algo parecido a lo que le había pasado, aunque….

"… **pero hay un pequeño problema…"** continuaba **"a mi también me ha comenzado a gustar el hermano de mi novio…¿Qué hago?"**

Y ese era el gran problema…! Casi todos los que leía era que las chicas involucradas terminaban enamorándose del hermano del chico. Y leía algunos consejos como:

"**Si te gusta, pues deja al chico que es tu novio, explicándole que ya sientes algo por otra persona. Y ve si puedes tener algo con el hermano" **

En realidad al leer algunos consejos así o similares. Sakura comprendía una cosa. Esas chicas estaban bastantes trastornadas. Ella personalmente no estaba de acuerdo. Es decir… Dejar al novio para andar con otro chico, era algo muy común y bastante entendible, pero… dejar al chico en cuestión para salir con su hermano?... era algo como bastante… cruel, la verdad. Aunque estaba de acuerdo que si el del problema había sido del novio, es decir, que el chico hubiese terminado con ella, sería bastante normal que sintiera algo por el hermano… pero… en estos casos ella se inclinaría más por otros consejos que decían cosas como:

"**Trata de hablar con tu novio de la situación, explícale lo incómoda que te sientes en presencia de su hermano, y si es posible trata de alejarte de este, seguro y tu novio comprende tus razones, además de que tal vez hable con su hermano sobre el asunto. Lo más seguro es que, no estés enamorado de su hermano, si no que sientes la adrenalina de lo prohibido (eso ocurre varias veces) pero, te aconsejo que no te dejes caer, por que puedes arrepentirte de tus actos. Más sin embargo es común el caso en el que de verdad de guste de verdad o te hayas enamorado del hermano. Si te has alejado y aún no puedes olvidarte de este pues… lo más sensato es decirle a tu novio, (pero solo cuando estés realmente segura de tus sentimientos) y así no le causarás tanto dolor a este por que tal vez lo hubiese visto venir"**

Estuvo bastante de acuerdo con los consejos de ese estilo. Aunque supo que no se justificaba a su caso… por que… en primer lugar: a ella no le gustaba Itachi (bueno, por ahora estaba segura de que no le gustaba, solo le había impactado un poco que no era lo mismo) y en segundo lugar y que era prácticamente el mayor problema: Sasuke NO era su novio.

Así que… prácticamente no le había engañado… suspiró. Pero aún así necesitaba tener algo de precaución si se encontraba de nuevo con el mayor…

Y haciendo sus propios análisis. Tomando apuntes de acá para allá… por fin asimiló algunos puntos que serían bastante útiles a seguir si quería mantenerse al margen de Itachi si volvía a hacer lo mismo. Es decir… aunque Sasuke no fuera su novio… se suponía que estaba pasando "algo" entre ellos (no sabía exactamente que, pero estaba segura de que tenían una "relación" bastante extraña)

Vio de nuevo de soslayo su libreta abierta y decidió repasar una vez más lo que había escrito.

"SASUKE"

Al fin!! ¡¡LIBERTAD!!

Sasuke salió del estudio de su madre aspirando profundamente como si hubiese estado en una cárcel durante años. Aunque era una exageración, sabía de cierto modo que no era en único estaba totalmente seguro de que su padre y hermano había sentido lo mismo… Y miró atónito como salían su madre y primos conversando aún… es que esos dos no se cansaban??! Decidió seguirlos, ya que su habitación quedaba en la misma dirección de la que sus padres. Su padre había ido al estudio a terminar un papeleo que debía llevar a una reunión al día siguiente. Itachi se había ido a su habitación, que quedaba por el estudio de su padre, y Sasuke no podía pensar en más nada a parte de que por fin podría quitarse esa duda de encima. Pero sintió un escalofrío al escuchar algo…

-Sai, ya está tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Sasuke iba a interrumpir, de ningún modo deseaba que Sai se quedara a dormir, si era necesario se ofrecería a llevarlo a su casa… pero se tranquilizó de momento.

-No quiero ser ninguna molestia tía… - comenzó a decir el chico.

Gracias a Kami que Sai estaba diciendo algo sensato, aunque… ya va… Sai está siendo sensato? enarcó una ceja desconfiado cuando vio como el pelinegro le miraba de reojo. Mmm…. ¿Qué estaba planeando Sai?

-Además de que puedo decirle al chofer que me lleve al hotel… - Y Sasuke lo comprendió al él terminar de decirlo. Y como lo pensó, la protesta de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

-¿Hotel? – su madre exclamó atónita parándose de pronto - ¿Cómo que hotel?

Kuso. Con que se lo tenía bien planeado.

-Me estoy quedando en un hotel de lujo tía – explicó el moreno sin dejar su sonrisa – es que… no quise quedarme en el apartamento que mi madre tiene acá, es bastante extenso ya sabrás, y me siento algo incómodo en tanto espacio y solo ¿Sabes?

Sasuke sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había abierto su boca. Baka mentiroso, pensó. Pero estaba tan sorprendido de la astucia de su primo que no le dio tiempo de analizar más allá de las exclamaciones de indignación de su madre.

Y es que, su madre siendo una mujer de alta sociedad, bastante comprensible, que le gustaba de vez en cuando vestir elegante, y de vez en cuando usar ropa no muy llamativa, que trataba con todo tipo de personas, ya fuera de alta, media o baja categoría social, generosa con sus donativos, y nada prepotente, y un poco (solo un poco) engreída (cuando el caso lo ameritaba en verdad) tenía solo un "pequeño" defecto que era más o menos como una obsesión. Más o menos? A Sasuke le extrañaba que su padre no hubiese llevado a su madre a un psicólogo.

Por que el "pequeño" problema que ella tenía era algo que Sasuke había llamado: psicosis extrema por la limpieza.

Y es que… a su madre no le gustaba que nada a su alrededor estuviese sucio. Cada vez que se tropezaba con algún lugar que no hubiesen dentro de su régimen de limpieza, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, su familia, que la conocía a la perfección, podía casi palpar la incomodidad de la mujer, por eso tanto protocolo y desespero cuando ella llega a casa por parte de los sirvientes, que buscan tener todo lo más perfecto posible desde la puerta hasta sus uniformes. Por eso que Sasuke y familia estaban obligados a vestir elegantes a la hora de la cena (principalmente). El resto del día con tal de que estuvieran limpios bastaba.

Y eso incluía el pequeño detalle de los hoteles… su madre odiaba los hoteles. (Sasuke no sabía la razón pero siempre, desde que tenía memoria, hubo sido así) lo cierto es que sabía que ella veía poco higiénico dormir en una habitación donde "¿quién sabe cuantas personas más habrán dormido en _esa_ cama, Usado _esos_ baños, y habitado en el _mismo _piso que ella?" siempre decía cuando recordaba que hubo un tiempo en que su esposo, se había atrevido a sugerir, (según su propia madre le había contado a sus hijos, con alguna remota esperanza de que ellos comprendieran el por que, lo que había dicho Fugaku en un tiempo cuando estaban recién casados era una barbaridad)

Por tal razón de que, cuando salían fuera del país, si la familia Uchiha no tenía propiedades en ese país que visitaban, Fugaku se veía en la obligación como buen esposo de comprar un apartamento o construir una "pequeña" casa.

Y no supo cuando o por qué, ni como había pasado sin que casi se diera cuenta, pero cuando hubo regresado a la realidad, su madre se encontraba encargándole a Sasuke, que al siguiente día ayudara a su primo a buscar sus cosas a ese "agujero" en el que se había quedado. Y Sai, tan solo se disculpaba ante una ofendida Mikoto Uchiha. Y al segundo siguiente entraba en su habitación no sin antes advertirle al menor que no se atreviera a volver al hotel!.

Sasuke respiró hondo unas cuantas veces… hasta que con calma se dirigió donde aún estaba su primo mirándole con su sonrisa habitual.

-No te estás quedando en el hotel cierto? – preguntó al fin al mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados y furioso, este solo se limitó a acentuar más su sonrisa y darse media vuelta.

-¿crees que te dejaría solo luego de saber que andas tras Sakura? – volvió un poco su rostro para que Sasuke notara que ya no sonreía si no que hablaba con toda seriedad – te mantendré vigilado Sasuke. – y se alejó hacía donde sabía estaba la habitación que ocupaba cada vez que se quedaba en la mansión Uchiha.

-Chikushome – murmuró Sasuke al verlo cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Se dirigió con rapidez hacía su habitación. Y cerró con fuerza.

Sacando en cuanto se vio solo su teléfono celular. Buscando en los números de contacto y presionando botón de llamada.

"SAKURA"

Sakura sonrió satisfecha con lo que había escrito… está todo listo, entonces. Tomó sus cosas y subió con dificultad hacia su habitación, un familiar sonido se hizo presente amortiguado… y pudo distinguir que venía de su habitación. Apresuró su paso al darse cuenta de lo que era, y maldijo mentalmente al notar su habitación cerrada.

-"_temomio"_ – fue lo único que brotó de sus labios, cuando en realidad quiso decir "demonios" . ¿Cómo se supone que abriría la puerta si tenía… la laptop, un cuaderno, algunas revistas, un jugo, y aparte un lápiz en la boca?

Colocó como pudo todo en una sola mano, haciendo casi malabares, logró entrar dejar sus cosas a un lado y cuando por fin logró tomar su teléfono de la mesita este dejó de sonar.

Ahogó un sonido de frustración y vio el número del que le llamaban. Era uno desconocido. Frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó un poco al notar su teléfono encenderse mostrando una vez más el mismo número que le llamaba.

-¿Moshi moshi? – contestó tranquila.

-_¿Por qué demonios no contestabas? – _preguntó una voz masculina sonando autoritaria, enojada y prepotente. Por un segundo sintió su piel erizarse al reconocer la voz, pero al segundo siguiente sintió enojo ante el tono dirigido a ella.

-¿Y por que debo darte explicaciones Uchiha? – preguntó sonando arrogante sin proponérselo.

-_¿No vas a responder la pregunta Haruno? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? esta ya es la tercera vez que te llamo._

-¿En verdad debo contestarte? Se que tu ego gigante te hace pensar que eres un rey pero déjame decirte algo que de seguro te duele… NO LO ERES – dijo las últimas palabras lentamente como dejándolas claro.

-_AH!, eres imposible!! – _Sakura sintió de nuevo la piel de gallina y algo a la boca del estómago y es que en vez de haber sonado enojado, sonaba… divertido. "¿es que acaso ese chico era masoquista o que?"

-Bueno… ¿me vas a decir para que me llamas? - preguntó tratando de mantener su tono autoritario aprendido y "made-por-Uchihas"

_-Sentí algo extraño hoy… _

Sakura se tensó.

-_¿Por qué te fuiste sin explicación? ¿Qué paso?_

OH kamisama!!, Sakura se puso nerviosa. Y es que… recordar lo que había pasado con Itachi le ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué crees que pasó algo? – preguntó dudosa. ¿acaso Itachi le había comentado algo?

_-Te conozco _– contestó con simpleza – _además… de que eres demasiado obvia. _

_-_En primero… no me conoces y en segundo…

-_Te hizo algo Itachi? _

Inner: DIN DIN DIN! Y EL PREMIO MAYOR ES… PARA SASUKE UCHIHA!! EEEEEEEHHH!!..

Justo cuando iba a contestar con otra pregunta solo para zafarse de la primera escuchó sonar su salvación… o mejor dicho el teléfono de su habitación.

GRACIAS KAMISAMA!! , exclamó mentalmente… por la interrupción, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta del problemita… Kuso. No puedo atender si estoy hablando con Sasuke!!.

-_¿Qué es eso? – _preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Qué es que? – se hizo la loca pero agradecida por tener un cambio de conversación.

-¿_esta sonando el teléfono? _

_-_Nooo es la televisión - dijo en tono sarcástico. Dándole a entender que si era el teléfono.

-_¿quién te llama? _

-¿Estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas a broma verdad? – preguntó notando el gesto de exclamación – debo contestar – si, es mejor botarlo para que no me pregunte…

-_No te atrevas Haruno, estás hablando conmigo aún no me respondes!!. _

Sakura se quedó paralizada frunciendo el ceño. Y sintiéndose furiosa por que su salvación que se había convertido en un brillante plan no sería suficiente para dejar de lado la conversación.

-Pues siento mucho que te moleste eso Sasuke, pero no tienes nada diferente a otras personas para creerte superior…

Inner: Aparte de un cuerpo de muerte y un potencial coeficiente por encima del promedio común. Nada.

- y por ente debo contestar, puede ser importante…

_-Haruno! Espera!! Haruno!! ¡¡No me dejarás hablando solo!!_

_-_Moshi moshi? Residencia Haruno. – contestó ignorando las palabras enojadas de Sasuke en su celular.

-_Hola Sakura!_

-AH!, Sai. – dijo no muy convencida… ¿Qué diría el chico si supiera que a la otra línea del teléfono estaba Sasuke, y viceversa?

-_No pudimos hablar mucho esta tarde… por eso decidí llamarte, han quedado, algunos asuntos que no están claros… _

_-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos? _

"_¡HARUNO!" _decía la molesta voz de Sasuke al otro lado de su celular "_¡Sakura!" _

_-¿_Me permites un momento Sai? – dijo la chica ya cansada cambiando de teléfono – Sasuke, ¿podrías dejar de ser un desesperado? Estoy ocupada.

-_¿Ocupada en que? ¿quién te llamó? _

-¿Qué te…? – Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso que se creía este para estar tratando de controlarle y haciéndole esa clase de preguntas? – Mira Uchiha, tú no eres nada mío más que mi tutor, y eso no te da derecho para…

-_¿Solo tu tutor? Admítelo Haruno que te mueres por mí! _

-No te lo admitiría ni aunque TU vida dependiera de ello!!! - no voy a arriesgar mi vida, pensó la chica, había respondido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y fue demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-_Así que no lo admitirías ne? Lo que quiere decir que si sientes algo por mí – _dijo de pronto sorprendiéndole.

-O.ó – astuto el niño. Pensó la pelirrosa sorprendida por la astucia. – tienes el ego más grande que tu cabeza!! – exclamó cortando la conversación al momento que escuchaba un lejos… "Haru…" y colocándose el teléfono fijo – Ya estoy Sai!

-_¿pasa algo? – _preguntó la voz curiosa de su amigo.

-No… nada con importancia – mintió la chica – ya he solucionado el problema ¿me decías?

_-Te decía que no hemos hablado mucho… me sorprendió que tuvieras "amistad" con Sasuke. _

-Eso fue algo de improvisto…

_-él tiene un extraña idea de que… ustedes son novios._

-él que se está creyendo cosas… - escuchó el familiar sonido de su teléfono móvil en su mano. Sasuke volvió a llamarle. Pero… pensó que lo mejor sería no contestar…

-_Y.. me podrías decir por que te fuiste hoy sin decir nada…? Paso algo con Itachi?_

Pensándolo bien, creo que debería contestar…

-¿Me esperas? – preguntó tratando de salir de ese embrollo y alejándose uno de los teléfonos y contestando el otro - ¿Moshi…?

_-¡¡HARUNO!! – _esta vez si que sonaba furioso y Sakura por un momento se sintió intimidada por el tono usado para con ella.. – _me has cortado la llamada?? Te has atrevido a cortarme la llamada a mí!??... – _aunque no gritaba ni mucho menos… se podía ver como cada palabra desprendía veneno – _Debes tener una buena explicación. _

-joder… - susurró. Esto se estaba complicando – No puedo hablar con los dos Sasuke!! – se justificó tratando de agarrar el poco valor que se había desvanecido en aquel momento.

_-Pues entonces dile que te llame luego. Yo te llamé primero – _dijo autoritario. Y Sakura sabía que en cierto modo tenía algo de razón.

-Espera – dijo colocando el otro a su oído – Sai…

-_¿Qué pasa estás con alguien? _

-Emh… no. Lo que pasa es que… estoy hablando por mi celular… - lo admitió. Después de todo… ¿Qué caso tenía mentirle a su mejor amigo?

-_Ah! Por eso es que sonaba ocupado – _dijo pensativo Sai – _hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y pues… me hizo sentir algo mal que hubiese cancelado nuestra salida… para verte con el baka de mi primo. _

Iba a cortarle pero al escuchar aquello… sinceramente se sintió culpable… si, en cierto modo le debía una a Sai, y no podía cortarle de nuevo para seguir hablando con Sasuke.

-Ya vengo. – cortó de pronto – lo siento Sasuke, pero no voy a poder cortar la conversación con él, hace mucho que no lo veía y…

-_¿con quién estas hablando? – _preguntó cortante.

_-_con alguien que no te importa– contestó del mismo modo. Preguntándose por primera vez. Por que si le gustaba Sasuke le trataba tan mal y por que no quería decirle que estaba hablando con Sai? Bueno… eso segundo será por que ellos de cierto modo tienen un roce. ¿no?

-_¿Y por que no quieres decirme? – _la pregunta de nuevo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eres el señor "me meto en asuntos de no me incumben"? Por cierto… ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? – ella no recordaba habérselo dejado.

-_tengo mis contactos – _contestó el chico con aire engreído. Sakura volvió sus ojos mientras trataba de recordar… "contactos… contactos… ¿Qué contactos podrían tener en común si el chico solo se juntaba con sus amigos y Sakura no había hablado con ning…?

-Naruto – dijo comprensiva. Por supuesto, el rubio era el único de los amigos de él que tenía el número de Sakura – Bueno… ya que tienes mi número ¿Por qué no hablamos maña…?

-_No te atrevas a cortarme! Aún no he terminado contigo!!_

-¿terminado conmigo? – repitió… - Ni que fueras… Escúchame bien UCHIHA – sin querer levantó la voz – Como te lo he dicho ya y parece que no quieres comprender nosotros no somos…

-_¿Sakura? – _la voz lejana de su amigo le hizo recordar que aún hablaba con el chico, hay… le había dejado así como así por tanto tiempo ya por ponerse a hablar con Sasuke?, era una desconsiderada con su amigo de verdad - _¿con quién estas hablando? ¿me pareció escuchar que dijiste "Uchiha"?_

-Sai yo…

-_Sai? Por que demonios mencionas a Sai? - _joder!! En su desespero por hablarle a Sai me he olvidado de quitarme el teléfono de la oreja.

-_¿Sakura? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿estás hablando con Sasuke verdad? – _la voz de su amigo se escuchaba tranquilo, y neutro. Aunque Sakura podía jurar de que había fruncido el ceño.

-¡¡Yo no estoy hablando con Sasuke!! – exclamó de pronto desesperada… ya al borde de la histeria.

_-¿Ah no? Pues yo creí que yo era Sasuke… - _dijo la voz fría del chico Uchiha. Demonios!! De nuevo lo hizo!!

-Sasuke yo no quise…

-_así que si estás hablando con Sasuke – _escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Si Sai pero…

-_¿Estás hablando con ese pendej* entonces? – _se escuchó un Sasuke enojado. Para luego escuchar un sonido sordo que no supo distinguir.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¿SASUKEEEEEE? – preguntaba de forma tentativa. Para luego volver de nuevo a Sai.

-_¿Qué pasa?_

_-_Sasuke dejó de hablar… - contestó con un suspiro la pelirrosa – en serio dicúlpame Sai, pero tu llamaste cuando yo estaba hablando con Sasuke por teléfono y pues… en serio que le dije que estaba ocupada por que había recibido una nueva llamada pero no me hizo caso, ya sabes con lo orgulloso que es y…

Escuchó unos golpecitos lejanos que no supo de que eran hasta que Sai dijo algo.

-_Espera… están tocando la puerta… - _escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Sai, y cuando abría la puerta… para luego no escuchar nada. Iba a preguntar que pasaba pero… _-¿ocurre algo Sasuke? _

_-_O.O – Sakura se quedó con una clara expresión de desconcierto en su rostro cuando escuchó aquello… Sasuke… Sasuke…

-_Tu de nuevo jodiéndome la existencia idiota! – _escuchó las palabras de Sasuke.

-¡¡SAI!! SAI!! ¿Qué está pasando?... SASUKE!! ¿Qué ESTA HACIENDO SASUKE?!!

-_yo solo estoy hablando con "mi" amiga - _contestó tranquilamente.

-_Pues yo estoy hablando con "mi" novia y tu estas interrumpiendo la conversación!... _

_-_¿Qué?!! Pero si yo no soy…!!

_-Ella no es tu novia…!_

_-Ni que ese fuera el problema… solo vengo a decirte que dejes que hable con ella, aún no he terminado. _

_-¿Y que si no quiero? - _preguntó a modo de reto.

-_Pasaré a métodos rudos… _

_-O.O!! _KUSO!! – Sakura exclamó casi sin querer – Ni se te ocurra golpear a Sai UCHI…!!

Pero ya era tarde… escuchó un golpe sordo… y varias exclamaciones y forcejeos… el sonido sordo de lo que seguro había sido el teléfono al caer al suelo…

-¡¡NO SIG…!! SAI NO!!... SASUKE DETEN…!!! – pero sus gritos desesperados fueron acallados por los que de seguro eran dos cuerpos al caer al suelo… mientras seguían forcejeando y jadeando mientras más golpes seguidos de más exclamaciones de dolor, y Sakura supo que no podría hacer nada para detenerlos… - ¡¡JODANSE!! – exclamó furiosa al apagar el teléfono. De igual modo no podría hacer nada desde allí… solo rezar por que no se mataran o salieran heridos y que por favor… alguien lo suficientemente rápido llegara al lugar para detener la ridícula pelea que no tenía idea de por que había comenzado – Chicos… - exclamó antes de dejarse caer a la cama ya cansada… mañana juraba que se pondría al tanto con sus estudios.

***Mientras tanto… en la mansión Uchiha***

Había una escena de dos chicos rodando por la habitación tratando de acorralar al otro, y por el increíble parecido que albergaban a cierta distancia no se podría definir quién era el que hubiera dado más golpes o el que estaba más lastimado de los dos… ambos deseaban alcanzar el cuello del otro, pero dándole paso a los puñetazos y patadas, aunque pudo notar que uno de los morenos, en específico Sai le había dado un mordisco en la mano de su hermano…

Si, el único que estaba presenciando la escena de ambos menores era Itachi Uchiha, tan tranquilo como siempre recostado en el umbral de la puerta como admirando una interesante película y sin el menor ápice de querer interrumpir.

Pero al ver que la cosa no parecía querer parar y que ya estaban haciendo más ruido del necesario, se acercó con pasos elegantes y logró quitar a su hermano de encima de Sai que ya tenía un moretón en la mandíbula, que estaba seguro cuando se volviera morado haría un "maravilloso" contraste con su piel pálida (nótese el sarcasmo) en cambio miró a su hermado… no parecía tener la gran cosa… solo que… un precioso hilo rojo saliendo de su nariz (de nuevo el sarcasmo)

Itachi valiéndose de su altura y por supuesto de su fuerza como mayor, además de que ya ambos chicos estaban algo agotados, Ya que Itachi astutamente acostumbraba hacer dejar que se descargasen la ira y fuerza entre ellos, para así hacérsele más fácil interrumpir y no salir con uninnecesario dolor en su cuerpo, debido a algún golpe desviado "accidentalmente" a él.

De algún modo esto le recordaba cuando estos dos estaban más chicos… a Sasuke, como decirlo? Se le salía la "clase" (así como dicen a lo vulgar) cuando se enojaba con su primo, y Sai, pues… olvidaba alguna vez que su porte era el de "chico-sin-emociones" cuando se trataba de su querido primo Uchiha-bastardo-Sasuke. Como le llamaba a veces por cariño.

-No creo que tenga que mencionarles nada – dijo un tranquilo Itachi mirando a ambos – será suficiente cuando los vean mañana – ambos menores sabían a que se refería el mayor, así que mejor mantuvieron total silencio. Comprendiendo lo que vendría al siguiente día – de verdad, agradezco no estar en sus zapatos – la sonrisa de Itachi era de diversión y tanto Sasuke como Sai lo miraron con enojo.

Aunque… tenía razón… Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, no se tomarían muy bien esa acción. Y el muy imbécil de Itachi seguía sonriendo… Y los menores ya se habían olvidado, que todo esto había comenzado por su culpa.

**FIN CAPITULO 17**

**NOTAS FINALES: Bueno… ya vengo rápido!!... no puedo decir mucho… solo… que disculpen el retraso. Ojala que no les haya parecido tan malo, y espero no haberles desilusionado… **

**VAYA!!, si que ahora que me doy cuenta, la conversación por teléfono entre Sasuke-Sakura-Sai se pasó, casi fue la mitad del capi. . Nah! Creo que me emocioné mucho con esa parte, casi que no sabía como cortarla. Jejeje. Además de que fue la única forma que conseguí en poner a Sasuke celoso. Que Saku lo esté desplazando por hablar con Sai, la pobrecita no tiene culpa. Oigan! Sai es su amigo y no lo puedo cortar así como así por un chico. Además de que ya le había dejado plantado una vez… no podría pasar lo mismo dos veces… jejeje**

**Si, si, creo que exagere con eso de la pelea entre Sasuke y Sai, pero es que quería poner algo diferente!!, además… una forma diferente en la que no se esperaría que Sasuke actuara. Es decir, él siempre es el chico tranquilo… (aunque vemos que con Naruto, pues… se le han pegado algunas mañas de este) además… quién no se estresaría con Sai? Al menos este Sai es más soportable que el original ne?**

**IMPORTANTE: HAY UNA CLARA EXPLICACION de por que Itachi se está comportando de esta manera (pero se verán en otros capis) creo que sería bastante exagerado que Itachi también se enamorara de Sakura no? O.ó... tampoco es que Sakura haya encontrado el perfume de "feromonas" para conquistar a todos los chicos guapos en este fic... O.ó **

**Inner: Yo quiero ese perfume secreto...!! ToT aun no me rindo en poder encontrarle algún día...!!! **

**lily: para ya que me estás haciendo pasar pena..!! **

**Mmmm….. espero que no les haya aburrido,… hice casi mi mejor esfuerzo por terminarlo pronto!! Por eso no pude poner lo de Hina, es decir… me iba a tardar demasiado! T___T**

**AH!... último punto a tratar… me inspire bastante en la parte de la mamá de Sasuke!! Y la verdad, me gustó mucho escribirlo, es decir, imaginarme como sería la suegra de Sakura fue bastante divertido. Jejeje. La familia de Sasuke no es tan… perfecta y fría como aparentan. Jejeje. Además, si se habrán dado cuenta. Ya entendemos por que Sasuke es un tanto… ejem… ¿Cómo diría? Que "subestiman" a la mujer?, ya ven el padre que tiene. **

**Pero no se preocupen! Creo que hasta aquí ha llegado el papel de la mamá de Sasuke. Estaba pensando en sacarla más adelante… sería interesante ver como Sakura coincide con su futura suegra. Jejeje. Pero serían más capis… y no creo que tenga tanta inspiración y tiempo. Sorry a los que les gustaría verlo!. **

**PD: **_**Chikushome: es una palabra ofensiva en japonés que no se lo recomendaría. Significa: "hijo de put…" o "cabr*n" muy profundo para el vocabulario de nosotros ne? xD**_

_**Si son tan caritativos para dejarme algún comentario… se los agradecería. Snif snif.! **_

**AH! por cierto... hay una chica... que no recuerdo muy bien quién es... pero que le agradezco mucho sus mensajes graciosos-amenazantes, supongo que si lee esto sabe quién soy. me ha divertido bastante!! jejeje. y que ya saben, al igual que todos ustedes, si quieren comunicarse conmigo... un mensajito y yap. ya que por aca no salen las direcciones, y algo me dice que por mensajes privados tampoco salen direcciones, lastima, pero por alli nos arreglaremos. jejeje**


	18. Competitiva vrs Tímida

**Nota: solo debo aclarar que en este capítulo No hay SasuSaku. Asi que pido disculpas por esto y por el retraso… perdón (ya se que no quieren escuchar mis explicaciones). Pero igual acá voy!, con respecto al capi, es realmente necesario, una chica me preguntó en uno de los comentarios: ¿Que pasó con Ino?, y entonces me di cuenta de algo... Ya tenía pensado que era lo que Ino iba a hacer, pero... y las otras parejas? el tiempo corre y yo no he hablado de ellas!!, así que por esta razón este capi!, que es completamente necesario, donde se develará el misterio de: ¿que fue lo que pasó el día en que Sakura vio a hinata llorando? que fue lo que hizo Naruto?, pues acá lo sabrán... además de que se abre el camino a un nuevo personaje que es escencial!! y lo que pasará en próximos capis! así que.... aunque no sea SasuSaku, estos por supuestos que van a aparecer! (no puedo hacer otro capi en donde no salga Sasuke-sexy-kun!) jejeje. Espero que os guste! o al menos que lo lean ya que es NECESARIO si quieren entender por donde va el resto de la trama. jejeje. **

**Este definitivamente No es el mejor capítulo. Pero personalmente creo que a los amantes de Naruhina y NejiTen les va a gustar! **

**El capi es el más largo me parece.**

**y Perdonen el retraso!, no me disculpo más por que realmente no iba a escribir por este año (por algunos comentarios que me dejaron, y algo me dice que es de la misma persona) que realmente me hizo sentir mal T_T, es que me ponía como una irresponsable que no pensaba en los lectores... y quiero decirles algo, en verdad si pienso en ustedes!! siempre!! pero es algo frustrante uno sentarse en la compu y no tener nada que escribir! y más frustrante aún (lo que pasó con estos comentarios) que me traten como si esto fuera un trabajo y me estuviesen pagando. A esa personita solo le digo que, hago esto como forma de entretención, y espero que también aquel que lo lee se divierta y pase un buen rato, tal como lo pasé yo escribiéndolo y no quiero tomar esto como una obligación por que o si no pierde la escencia, y no valdría escribirlo si no disfruto lo que escribo. **

**Pero, gracias a los adorables mensajes que me mandaron los otros lectores, que esperaban con ancias la conti y que por favor la pusiera me dieron ánimo!! y me motivaron a escribir!! y no solo eso si no a darles un regalito. al final les digo que es... ahora. ojala les guste. **

**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CHICAS!!**

**CAPÍTULO 18. Competitiva vs Tímida. **

Se bajó del auto de su primo con cierta lentitud, estaba algo nerviosa y cerró la puerta del auto aún dudando. ¿Y que tal si no estaba?, No le había contestado las llamadas, ni mensajes, ni dado señal de vida aquella mañana. Miró su reloj de pulsera que anunciaba las 2 de la tarde. ¿Sería demasiado descaro aparecer así nada más?, había estado contemplando su reflejo en los vidrios ahumados sin darse cuenta hasta que la ventana se desplazó hacia abajo.

-¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte? – preguntó el joven cuando estuvo visible desde el asiento de conductor, levantó rápidamente la vista para divisar al castaño que arqueaba una de sus cejas, entones asintió no muy segura.

-Por… por supuesto Nii-san – contestó bajo ante la mirada curiosa del mayor – ¿Yo-yo te… lla-llamo cuando salga?

-Si, escríbeme – indicó mirándole aún. La chica asintió se giró y caminó hasta la casa, parándose frente a la reja y viendo hacia arriba la casa de dos plantas, sencilla, y bastante común. Tendría que abrir la reja y entrar?. Miró inconscientemente por encima de su hombro para ver si su primo aún estaba, si, aún seguía allí, y al ver la indicación de su cabeza, tomó valor y la abrió entrando, estaba abierta por suerte, se adelantó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre… esperando unos segundos… nada.

¿No estaría?, volvió a tocar el timbre al pasar varios segundos.

-Sakura-san – susurró mirando la puerta decepcionada. Seguro no estaba.

"SAKURA"

Se removió incómoda al escuchar un sonido lejano.

-Ahora no… - susurró perezosa removiéndose en la cama… volviendo a escuchar el sonido – cinco minutos más… está temprano aún – indicó abriendo perezosamente uno de sus ojos pero volviéndole a cerrar mientras tanteaba en la mesita de noche buscando su reloj, mmm… había dejado la luz de la habitación prendida por que todo se veía claro la verdad. Volvió a cubrirse con la sábana. Bueno, la luz tendría que quedarse así no iba a levantarse tan temprano, pensó cuando vio la aguja pequeña indicando el número 2 en el reloj.

Sintió una vibración a su lado, que ya había ignorado antes. Y ahora decidió contestar, era su teléfono. ¿quién le estaría llamando a esas horas? Juraba que si era Sasuke fastidiándole correría una cabeza… Miro el nombre que aparecía en este…

"Hinata" decidió contestar aunque aún seguía extrañada.

-Diga? – pidió perezosa.

_-¿Sakura-san?_ – preguntó la voz dudosa de la chica al auricular.

-¿Si? Hinata, ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? - preguntó.

-¿Horas? Ehm… Sakura-san… ¿a-a –q-que te re-refieres? – preguntó tímida.

-Que son las 2 de la mañana – contestó como si fuera lógico.

-¿2 de la…? – repitió dudosa – ehm… Sakura-san… son-son las 2 de-de la tarde.

-¿Eh? – aún no procesaba la información.

-Que ya es de día… - dijo en un susurro apenado.

Como si no lo pudiera creer se quitó un poco de la sábana que le cubría para poder mirar a la ventana de su habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Pero aún así una fina luz (aunque no mucha) se coleaba por esta iluminando de este modo la habitación. Se quitó de inmediato la sábana abriendo abruptamente los ojos y corriendo hasta la ventana para verlo con sus propios ojos. Definitivamente ya era de día, aunque una densa nube gris cubría el cielo tapando por completo la luz del sol y un viento helado le recorrió de pronto aunque a pesar de sentir un escalofrío no le dio importancia ya que había algo más importante que le sorprendió.

-¡¿LAS DOS DE LA TARDE?! – exclamó sin poder creerlo aún manteniendo la boca abierta.

-Sa-Sakura-san – la vocecita tímida de la chica le hizo regresar a la realidad. Cierto, aún estaba hablando con la chica y de seguro escuchó su grito a través del teléfono.

-Ehm… lo siento Hinata es solo que no sabía que… - se había fijado en un auto estacionado fuera de su casa. Un chico que al parecer se había bajado del auto y que estaba mirándole fijamente entre incrédulo y curioso - ¿No es ese Neji? – preguntó atónita olvidándose por completo de la conversación.

-Ehm… etto… - escuchó que decía de nuevo en su teléfono. Y rió nerviosa. En verdad estaba alucinando sería imposible que Neji estuviera frente a su casa sin ninguna razón.

-AH! De nuevo discúlpame Hinata es que estoy mirando por la ventana y pensé haber visto a… ¿HINATA?! - vio a la chica que estaba bajo a su ventana y la cual movía nerviosa la mano entre algo que era un saludo y un signo apenado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas durmiendo… pue-puedo irme. No te-te preocupes… - le dijo por el teléfono.

-No, no. En seguida bajo! Espera un minuto si? – y cortando la llamada, lanzó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan baka y no darse cuenta de que ya eran las 2 de la tarde?... DE LA TARDE!

Miró a nueva cuenta abajo, Neji continuaba mirándole con lo que parecía una expresión de escepticismo entonces cayó en cuenta en algo… ¡¡DE SEGURO SE ENCONTRABA HECHA UN DESASTRE!!

"NEJI"

-Kyaaaaaah!! – escucharon un grito de sorpresa, que aunque no fue muy fuerte fue suficiente para que ambos chicos le escucharan desde abajo, y fueran testigos como al momento la pelirrosa se apresuraba a cerrar la ventana, solo que con el detalle de que aún podían verle, Neji empequeñeció sus ojos, y Sakura pareció haberse dado cuenta de aquello y se apresuró a cerrar la cortina también. Y no supieron como pasó pero escucharon un fuerte sonido que indicaba que la chica se había caído llevándose la cortina con ella y otras cosas más que se rompieron en el acto…

A ambos Hyuuga les resbaló una gota por sus frentes. Neji miró a su prima que aún se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Hinata sabía que su primo estaba recapacitando seriamente si dejarla sola en aquella casa con Sakura, el castaño dudaba si la joven Haruno podría ser de fiar y mantendría a salvo a la heredera Hyuuga, pero con un asentimiento de la cabeza de su prima, el joven suspiró resignado, volvió a subirse al auto y lo encendió comenzando a conducir.

Desconfiaba de Sakura después de ver esa escena. Pero… de cualquier forma, ya se había retrasado para su cita.

"SAKURA"

-Kuso – exclamó una vez que estaba en el suelo sobándose el tobillo… solo a ella le pasaba aquello. Se había sorprendido tanto saber que el que le miraba fijamente era Neji, y ella en esas apariencia (ya que estaba segura que se encontraba totalmente desaliñada, después de todo, ella no era que se levantara con la apariencia de una princesa) le hizo avergonzar y en su desespero por cerrar la ventana, darse cuenta de que aún le miraban por que esta era trasparente, y cerrar la cortina no se dio cuenta en el pequeño detalle de que una lámpara (si, la de "Kitty") se había enredado con la cortina y por la sorpresa de esquivar para que no se cayera en su dedo del pie, se tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies y tratando de no caerse se agarró de la cortina… y tanto esta como el soporte que la sostenía se fueron con ella al suelo cayendo por milagro a un lado de ella, pero rompiendo sin remedio la lámpara que ya casi estaba destrozada en el suelo.

Fiu… eso había estado cerca… miró la lámpara en el piso, o lo que quedaba de ella, pobre lámpara, pero era ella o Sakura (Lily: le hice un favor a Sakura, jeje)

Después de su accidente "casi" mortal, Sakura bajó a recibir a Hinata, con un ligero dolor en su trasero (ya que había caído sentada) y otro en su tobillo (que se había torcido)

-¡Hinata! – exclamó Sakura al verla, sonriendo. Gracias a Dios que Neji parecía haberse ido ya. Aunque la pelirrosa aún seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de hace unos momentos – que… que sorpresa verte – dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ha-hai – contestó a su vez Hinata – yo-yo te estaba lla-llamando desde temprano pe-pero no contestabas, no-no me imagine que estarías durmiendo… dis-disculpa – y la pobre chica parecía de verdad arrepentida. Sakura se llevó una mano al cabello sonriendo y le indicó que pasara, la Hyuuga lo hizo sin protestar con la cabeza agacha.

-No, no, la que debería sentir vergüenza soy yo… - sonrió Hinata apenada.

Inner: corrección estoy avergonzada ya.

-Estar durmiendo a estas horas. Es que anoche me acosté tarde estudiando, y haciendo formularios e investigando, y no me di cuenta de la hora… ¿y que te trae por aquí? A que agradezco tu visita?

-Pues… verás, es precisamente a los estudios por lo que vengo, esta semana serán los exámenes finales. Y pues… quería pedirte ayuda.

Sakura se paró abruptamente mirándole extrañada.

-¿Ayuda? – repitió y fue entonces en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un bolso a su espalda

-Ayudarme a estudiar… - explicó la muchacha – Quería, saber si… puedo… etto… - había bajado su mirada apenada – estudiar contigo. Podríamos intercambiar información y analizar juntas…

Sakura sonrió de forma amplia mostrando su cuidada dentadura.

-Por supuesto que sí – aceptó de inmediato.

Después de todo, le sería bastante útil los apuntes de Hinata, la joven había llegado como caída del cielo.

"Tenten"

Tranquila… relájate…

"me dejó plantada"

Tranquila… relájate…

"Pero si me dejó plantada el muy…"

Tranquila… relájate….

"¡¡ME DEJO PLANTADA!!"

¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE RELAJES!!

-¡AHM! – escuchar de pronto el sonido de una música le sobresaltó. Y por poco se le cae el móvil de la mano, hizo malabares un poco con este antes de poder agarrarlo con ambas manos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Suspiró aliviada, antes de darse cuenta de que varias personas le miraban, se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró a contestar el teléfono. -¿Mos…?

-¿Y? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo se ve? – escuchó la voz de su prima y tubo que ahogar otro de sus suspiros. Frunció el ceño y contestó con su tono de voz más enojado.

-Como esperaba… No ha llegado – dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco – Lo sabía Temari, es solo una mala broma de él. ¿Que más se podría esperar de uno de los "increíbles"? No son confiables! Y tú los conoces de antemano, sabes lo engreído, ególatras, bakas y cabeza huec…

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí – una voz grave y tranquila se escuchó tras ella haciéndole helar la sangre y sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. "Kuso! Le había escuchado?"

-Ehm! Neji! – la china se paró de su asiento girándose para quedar de frente al recién llegado y ocultando el teléfono tras su espalda – Que… que… ¿desde hace cuanto llegaste? – se obligó a verle a los ojos y se sintió cohibida por la profundidad de estos, es que al fijarse en esos ojos perlados, parecía que no le estuvieran mirando pero a la vez que se colearan en su alma. Totalmente… extraño.

-Lo suficiente para saber lo "engreído" y "ególatras" que podemos llegar a ser…

Tenten bajó su mirada apenada lanzando un suave "oh" de comprensión y enrojeciendo hasta la médula.

¡Nuevo record!…

¡la cita más corta del mundo!

¿Cantidad de tiempo?…

3 segundos.

Tenten esperaba casi impaciente las palabras de: "mejor nos vemos otro día" o "dejémosle así" por parte del mayor. Bueno, al menos he roto un record no?, pensó algo desanimada.

Pero en cambio escuchó unas palabras que nunca creyó escuchar a continuación.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer unos helados y me vas diciendo el por que piensas todo eso de nosotros? ¿te parece? – la chica alzó su mirada de inmediato ante sus palabras y vio como el Hyuuga alzaba una de sus cejas con una sonrisa irónica adornando su rostro – ¿O no quieres andar con este "egoísta-ególatra"?

Si no hubiese estado sonriendo lo hubiese tomado, por el tono de voz usado y la seriedad con que lo dijo, que ese había sido una amenaza que implicaba no solo: "te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho" si no un "Y no volverás a trabajar en esta ciudad y olvídate de tus estudios" ¿Por qué razón Neji le recordaba a esos mafiosos a los que hay que tenerle miedo? ¿sería un Yakuza por casualidad? Por que esa frialdad no eran propios de…

-¿Y bien? – ahora si que se está impacientando por mi respuesta. Debo responder rápido.

-S-Si, claro… ehm… vamos – agrego tratando, con una sonrisa nerviosa, aparentar tranquilidad, lo vio comenzar a caminar y se apresuró a seguirle. Viéndole de reojo al colocarse a su lado.

"¿Y si es un yakuza?" su rostro atractivo lucía bastante sereno y calmado "Nah… los Yukuzas nunca son tan jóvenes…" sintió un escalofrío al chico mirarle y cruzar el blanco con el marrón de sus ojos y los desvió al sentir de nuevo el escalofrío y sus mejillas arder "¿O si?, Oh kamisama… ¿Por qué siempre debo hablar de más?"

"TEMARI"

La rubia suspiró. Había escuchado la voz de Neji, y luego le colgó, eso quiere decir que ya había llegado a la cita. La verdad estaba aburrida. Ese era uno de los pocos domingos en los que no había clientela en la tienda… ¿Por qué será que la gente no quiere venir a comprar hoy?, se preguntó colocando un bolígrafo en su labio de forma pensativa mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza a un lado como si la revista que leía tuviera la respuesta… ¡Se acercaba la navidad por Dios!

¿para que negarlo? Había llamado a su prima por que se moría del aburrimiento. Ya hace 15 minutos que había llegado el último cliente y la verdad que estaba acostumbrada a tener clientes constantes. Suspiró de nuevo. No le gustaba estar sin hacer nada en la tienda, eso le hacía pensar… y pensar en cosas no muy agradables la verdad. Así que, como era su turno en la tienda, y estaba aburrida, había tomado una revista cualquiera que consiguió y ponerse a realizar los test adolescentes que veía. Mmm… Luego de darse cuenta que era una malísima idea hacer test de chicos adolescentes (ya que la mayoría eran de amor, y de verdad que no deseaba leer nada con la palabra "amor" impreso) decidió por lo que mantendría su mente ocupada lejos de las relaciones personales. Un crucigrama. Ideal para entretenerse.

-A ver… 5) "Sentimiento puro entre dos personas"…. – leyó en voz alta, y al momento el aura negra le envolvió – Definitivamente este no es mi día – susurró.

-"Ai" – La respuesta inesperada de una persona frente a ella le hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero no lo materializó. Después de todo, ella sabía controlar muy bien sus sentimientos en público, así que se tomó el tiempo para responder al recién llegado, pero sin mirarle aún a la cara como si no le hubiera importado la palabra. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que había llegado alguien?

-¿disculpe? – trató de preguntar inocentemente.

-"Ai" Es la respuesta "amor" el sentimiento puro entre dos personas – dijo la voz profunda del hombre. Y no supo por qué, pero esa voz le sonó extrañamente…

Y lo supo, quedándose muda al subir su mirada a él. Parpadeó impresionada con la visión. Esa persona. Pasaron unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca entre abierta.

-Tú… - tartamudeó un poco acordándose de cerrar su boca - ¿Qué haces aquí? – frunció su ceño un poco.

-¿No puedo venir a comprar algo de ropa? Fue una casualidad encontrarte – respondió el sujeto de forma tranquila con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que ya conocía demasiado bien - ¿Trabajas aquí?

Temari entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Estaba jugando verdad? Hace cuanto que no lo veía? ¿dos? ¿tres años? ¿Y le saludaba como si nada? demasiado extraño que precisamente él llegara a la tienda a la que trabajaba. Demasiada casualidad. Y con él… sabía que no existían las casualidades.

"SAKURA"

Habían estado estudiando, y analizando algunos términos cuando Sakura se levantó de la mesa y anunció que si no comía algo pronto caería desmayada. Y era que… no desayunar, y comer unas galletas de chocolate rápido como almuerzo, no hacía mero en su organismo. Así que su estómago le pedía a gritos comida sólida. (Lily: Ya se me está haciendo costumbre dejar a la pobre sin comer… mmm… pero es que la niña ya tiene una vida agitada! jeje)

Y mientras que Sakura estaba preparando su comida, Hinata se había sentado a la mesa y le miraba mientras conversaban cosas triviales. (un descanso no les vedría mal). Hasta que llegaron a un tema que no habían tocado hasta ahora… y que al parecer, por que lo que Sakura notó, Hinata quería "conversar", desde aqul día que lo vió.

-Entonces… Sakura-san etto… - la Hyuuga parecía nerviosa – a ti- a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun ¿no?

Sakura que estaba probando el arroz a ver si estaba ya bien arrojó los pocos granos blancos al casi ahogarse con esto y comenzar a tocer. Perfecto! La segunda que se iba casi matando ese día. Hinata lucía preocupada por su reacción. Pero Sakura se dispuso a negar.

-¿Por- por que lo dices? No, no, por supuesto que no me gusta… - le miró y se resignó – si, si me gusta. ¿lo supiste por la libreta no?

La peli azul asintió apenada.

-Go-gomen… no pude evitarlo.

No sabía el por que se sentía más avergonzada si por el hecho de que Hinata supiese que le gustaba Sasuke, o por el hecho de que había leído su libreta. Bueno, ambos eran motivos por los que avergonzarse la verdad…

-Etto… - Hinata había juntado sus dedos, pocas veces le había visto hacer aquello. Pero… - la… la libreta… está muy bue-buena – dijo tartamudeando un poco. Poniéndose roja como tomate al igual que Sakura.

-Arigato – y a esa altura no se podría saber cual de las dos tenía la cara más roja. La pelirrosa se había vuelto a la sartén, con el cual se encontraba agregando algunos condimentos y verduras.

-Yo… yo estaba pensando Sakura-san – habló de nuevo Hinata bajando su mirada – si podrías… podrías ayudarme un poco.

-¿En que? – preguntó distraídamente la Haruno tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Con… con Na-Na-Naruto-kun

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto? – aún no caía en cuenta.

-En que… etto… yo-yo la verdad es que a mi… a mi… etto… me- me gu-gusta – terminó bajito.

Sakura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió un poco a la Hyuuga.

-Disculpa, pero creo que escuché mal… - le sonrió – creí haber escuchado que a ti te gustaba Naruto.

-Es que… etto… a mi sí me gusta…

-……

-……

Sakura miró a la chica incrédula.

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada.

Sakura alzó una de sus cejas.

Hinata se quedó callada.

Sakura abrió su boca con sorpresa.

Hinata se arriesgó a verla con las mejillas rojas.

-Etto… Sakura-san – habló ante la cara aún impresionada de su amiga – creo que se está quemando – señaló tímidamente hacia la estufa donde estaba comenzando a salir un humo negro del contenido de la sartén y de los extremos de la tapa del arroz salían ya burbujas.

-Kiiaaaaaah!! – gritó Sakura mientras apagaba la cocina y respiraba agitada. Luego de que se aseguró que todo estaba bien y que podría salvar la comida se dispuso a ver a la chica. En serio no le estaría bromeando?, en realidad no lo creía ya que Hinata no bromeaba, entonces… era verdad que… - ¿¿¿TE GUSTA NARUTOOOOOOOO???

La exclamación se escuchó por toda la cocina, casa y no exageraría si dijera vecindario. Dejando a una Hinata entre traumada y avergonzada, que agradecía no habérselo dicho en un lugar público.

Un minuto después se encontraba sentada frente a la Hyuuga.

-Gomen ne Hinata – dijo arrepentida – es que la impresión de saber que…

Sakura vio pasar como en una película los recuerdos de las veces que había visto nerviosa a Hinata (más de lo habitual por supuesto), en las clases de matemática cuando Naruto le decía algo, cuando Naruto se acercaba, cuando estaban en el comedor, el mismo viernes que no quiso pasar frente a la puerta donde estaban ensayando, las bromas de Tenten con respecto a los increíbles, tantas pistas y no le había hecho el menor caso. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Inner: Por que sos una despistada.

Mejor te callas.

-No tenía, no tenía idea – susurró la pelirrosa pensativamente – ya va… - recordó lo que la chica acababa de decir - ¿quieres que te ayude… - abrió sus ojos comprensiva y los fijó de nuevo en la Hyuuga – a ir a por Naruto? – el sonrojo de la chica fue suficiente respuesta - ¿estáis hablando enserio? – la vio asentir.

-Me-me gustó tu libreta – susurró apenada – Y… y creo que, que tu podrás ayudarme… ya que… etto – junto sus dedos – Sa-Sasuke-kun se ha fijado en ti.

Inner: ¡¡AHHH!! Pero que halla funcionado mi plan fue solo por suerte shannaro!

Pensó con una gotaza en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosa.

-Por favor Sakura-san – pidió mirándole a los ojos – solo… solo tienes que… que… aconsejarme – bajó su mirada – yo… yo casi no puedo hablar cuando… cuando él está cerca.

No supo por que fue… si por los ojos de ruego con los que la chica le miraba, o por que en serio parecía que confiaba en ella, que Sakura con un suspiro sonrió.

-Está bien… solo que, tendrás que decirme, desde cuando se conoceís Naruto y tú, y si se han comunicado o dicho algo – amplió su sonrisa para tranquilizarla y vio como su joven invitada también sonreía de forma amplia.

-¡Hai! - asintió.

Sin dejar de sonreír siguió mirando a la joven y le dijo que se iría a servir la comida, y podría contarle mientras comía. Mientras se servía en un plato, le entró una curiosidad, algo que no encontró lógica.

-Oye Hinata.., - la chica le miró - ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí y no a Tenten, es decir, tu la conoces a ella desde hace mucho, acaso ella no sabe…?

-Si, ella sabe – aceptó la peliazul, pero al momento se sonrojó dejando extrañada a su amiga – pero es que… la verdad… no confío mucho en Tenten para estas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó curiosa.

-Pues por que… etto… ella es, "algo" competitiva la verdad, y… pues… su método de tratar con los chicos es algo… mmm… diferente.

-¿Diferente como que? – preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Pues verás…

"NEJI"

_"Tenten es… ¿como decirlo?, algo competitiva"_

Habían entrado a una sala de videojuegos donde la mayoría eran chicos. Neji miró a la china con curiosidad cuando le vio observar un juego en específico al pasar frente a la tienda. Era casi un secreto que Neji Hyuuga amaba los juegos de videos y que su tío siempre le había comprado todos los que quería desde que era pequeño, los único que conocían este "pequeño" secreto, eran sin duda sus mejores amigos y su prima.

Dudaba que Tenten supiera sobre su afición. Y cuando esta le pidió entrar cuando estaban pasando por uno de estas tiendas le sorprendió un poco preguntándose si ella conocía esa etapa de él y quería solo impresionarle. Hasta que se dio cuenta cuando le vio jugar que no buscaba impresionarle lo que pasaba era… ¡Que era realmente buena!.

_"Y pues… ella siempre ha sido buena en los juegos de todo tipo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Es su afición, claro que no lo demuestra muy a menudo, ¿te acuerdas el día que nos reunimos en mi casa? El juego de video que tengo en mi habitación. Pues… es tan buena jugando que ella es la que ha puesto la mayor puntuación en estos, y Kiba y Lee siempre han tratado de superarla"_

-¡¡¡YATTA!!! ¡¡¡MAYOR PUNTAJE!!! – la chica había alzado sus manos en señal de triunfo al haber ganado. Dejando a Neji con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Debido a la exclamación, los demás se volvieron para verla – ¿Qué te pareció Neji? ¿A que soy buena ne? – la china sonrió al chico el cual le miró tratando de verse indiferente para no admitirlo.

_"-Pero… Tenten no parece que sea así… es decir, se ve tan femenina en todo momento…_

-¿Nunca has estado con ella cuando está compitiendo verdad?, Bueno, ya la viste cuando estábamos en el juego el viernes, ya ves como se pone con todo los juegos y lo que es capas de hacer cuando le retan, a ella le encanta lucir femenina pero ya ves que… a veces se comporta como un chico a la hora de un juego. Y a veces sin darse cuenta, pues, llama la atención, y más en un lugar público"

-No es para tanto Tenten – contestó Neji restándole importancia - ¿Por qué no vamos a…? – pero se quedó callado a ver sus ojos matadores.

_"Y lo peor de Tenten es que, no se rinde hasta que admiten que es la mejor"_

-Neji, ¡quiero probar aquel juego! – y sin esperar respuesta se fue rápidamente a uno de patineta.

-Estas bromeando ¿no? – preguntó alzando una ceja al ver a cual se refería y la chica se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras. Los demás chicos también le miraron incrédulos, ¿No estaba pensando un juego de patinetas en donde tenía que de verdad saber andar en una patineta para poder ganar, o si?

-¿Por qué bromearía? – preguntó sonando un tanto ofendida.

-Bueno… eres una chica ¿No? – susurró Neji acercándose más tratando de que no se escuchara lo que decía.

Tenten frunció el ceño mirándole con ojos matadores haciendo que Neji se estremeciera ante la mirada tan fría. No contestó y pasó a su lado sin siquiera verlo, pero se detuvo antes de alejarse mucho.

-Pues la última vez que vi, si lo era – contestó mirándole por encima de su hombro y sonriendo presuntuosa - ¿acaso tiene algo que ver? – y continuó caminando hasta el juego.

_"Aparte Ella es… muy buena en todo tipo de deportes, lo que le hace más competitiva aún"_

Tenten se montó en la patineta sin rechistar.

-Adelante! – animó mientras se ponía en disposición. Varios curiosos se acercaron a mirar a la chica. Si se reirían de ella, por que era imposible que una chica fuera buena en un juego de chicos.

_"-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?_

_-Pues… - contestó la Hyuuga mirando a su amiga"_

Varios se habían quedado con la cara atónita al ver que, aunque la china no había logrado el mayor puntaje, era sin duda uno de los mejores.

-Tsk – se quejó cuando vio el resultado – No logré hacerlo perfecto.

-Y no creo que puedas tampoco – contestó Neji mirando a los puntajes.

-¿Por qué no? – le miró ofendida.

_"…Que siempre termina retando a todos"_

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú Neji – dijo a forma retadora apartando un travieso mechón que se había coleado por sus ojos.

_"…Y los chicos se terminan intimidando por su forma de actuar tan… ruda"_

Neji le miró fijamente como analizando la situación, la muchacha seguía con su pose cool de brazos cruzados. Pero entonces algo pasó por su mente poniéndole nerviosa: "Oh no! Lo he hecho de nuevo!!, tonta, tonta, ¿por que tuve que acercarme a una tienda de juegos? Ahora… ahora Neji se irá!, tengo que remediar esto, debo decirle que mejor vayamos a ver una película o…"

-Ya quisieras – las palabras del chico le hicieron entreabrir la boca. Era el primero… el primero que… y vio impresionada como el chico se quitaba la chamarra que cargaba e iba a colocarse a su lado en la otra patineta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Neji si respondería a su reto en vez de dejarla plantada como si fuera una loca?, bueno… recordaba que Hinata algunas veces le había dicho que al chico le gustaban los videojuegos pero no sabía que… – ¿aceptas tu o yo? – preguntó mirándole con una expresión extraña en el rostro, entre divertida y burlona, y fue suficiente para que encendiera la llama de la competencia de nuevo en ella.

Se había equivocado… esa cita… ¡si sería divertida!

"SAKURA"

-Y es que… si te imaginas Sakura-san – continuó hablando la chica, Sakura ya había casi terminado de comer mientras Hinata seguía relatando – cuando conocimos a Lee, era un chico tímido, y unas cuantas semanas con Tenten y ya has visto lo interactivo que se ha vuelto… por eso es que… etto… no me fío en ella, y no quiero ni imaginarme como sería si le pidiera ayuda a ella – terminó sonrojándose y Sakura de cierta forma entendió.

Hinata era una chica tímida y tranquila. Todo lo contrario a lo que resultaba ser Tenten, que tenía una personalidad cambiante, animada, competitiva y dominante, si más no recordaba desde un principio vio a Tenten como la líder del grupo. Y de cierta forma… no se había equivocado.

-Demo… - volvió a hablar Hinata sacándole de sus pensamientos – este… este será mi último año… y tal vez… la última vez que vea a Naruto-kun – bajó su mirada a sus manos examinándoselas - Y yo… yo quiero, yo quiero decirle lo que siento… a pesar de que… a pesar de que… yo…

-Hinata – le interrumpió la pelirrosa, no necesitaba que terminara ya le había entendido a la perfección, sonrió - ¿Qué tal si me cuentas lo que ha pasado entre Naruto y tú? Como y cuando se conocieron? has hablado con él al respecto?

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron a teñir en tono rosa, y Sakura se preguntó ¿como a la chica le ocurría aquello tan frecuentemente y de forma tan normal?

-Pues… Naruto-kun y yo nos conocimos un poco después de entrar a konoha, hace 6 años, pero yo… yo le conocía desde un poco antes, él… él asistía a la primaria que estaba a unas cuadras de la mía así que… fue hace unos 8 años… - explicó-

-Mmm… y ¿desde cuando te gusta?

-Etto… desde los 9 – admitió apenada.

Sakura detuvo el camino de los palillos desde el tazón de arroz hasta su boca. La verdad la información de la chica le hubiese extrañado pero no le hizo, es decir, el hecho de que la Hyuuga llevase gustando 8 años el mismo chico y no hubo dicho nada pues… le recordaba a su situación, a ella le gustaba Sasuke-kun desde los 7 y tuvieron que pasar 10 años para que ella se pudiera decidir acercarse a él.

-A mi me gusta Sasuke desde los 7 – dijo al ver que la Hyuuga lucía apenada. Tal vez por que pensaba que era vergonzoso que le gustara el mismo chico desde hace tanto. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke-kun desde los 7? – estaba tan sorprendida que extrañamente no tartamudeó al hablar.

-Algo así – sonrió – yo sabía de él, y él… pues, aún no me conocía, nos vimos cuando yo tenía 7 años, estaba en mi primaria y él… - se sonrojó recordando – él me ayudó en algo, demo, luego de eso, no lo volví a ver hasta que llegué a Konoha. Así que no somos muy diferentes en ese detalle - ambas chicas sonrieron casi cómplices.

Pero… la única diferencia entre ambas era que Hinata si había tenido mayor facilidad de acercamiento, ya que si más no recordaba su primo era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto desde hace 6 años, y así lo hizo ver:

-A ti se te hace más fácil hablar con Naruto – habló la pelirrosa – puedes hablar con él cuando vaya a tu casa… o en algún momento en el colegio, Naruto es más sociable y estoy segura que estará encantado de hablar contigo. ¿No lo has pensado?

La peliazul bajó su mirada.

-Ha-hai – tartamudeó – lo-lo he intentado… pero… pero… no ha salido como esperaba.

-A ver… cuéntame – pidió curiosa.

-Bueno… Cuando nos conocimos…

FLASH BACK

Hinata tenía 11 años y se encontraba asomada por la puerta del pasillo, mirando por la pequeña abertura que había entre la pared y la puerta con una vista perfecta para el recibidor, esperando… como siempre esperaba a que el chico entrase por la puerta principal, como casi todos los miércoles que iba a jugar con su primo. Le gustaba verlo pasar, a pesar de que él no supiera que ella le estaba observando cuando entraba, le alegraba ver su cabellera rubia revuelta como siempre, y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al ver su gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ya debía estar apunto de llegar, solo faltaba…

-¡¡HOLA!!

Aquella voz le hizo dar un brinco y palidecer al mismo tiempo por el susto. Y se volvió con rapidez dándose cuenta de que el niño que estaba esperando que llegase ya se encontraba frente suyo. Tanto fue la impresión de ver al niño rubio a su frente que no pudo contestar y se alejó un poco. No se había dado cuenta de que este también se había acercado a ver por la abertura.

-¿Qué miras? – había preguntado curioso. Y la cara de la niña se sonrojó al máximo. Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella con curiosidad pero al parecer quiso dejarlo por la paz y sonrió como si se diera cuenta de algo -Tu debes ser la prima de Neji ¿No? – preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza a un lado como examinando su rostro – ¡Hinata-chan!

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

"Él… él sabe quién soy", pensó, pero aún así no pudo decir nada. Sintió su corazón latir como loco cuando observó esos ojos azules fijos en los suyos propios, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco ante su fijeza, retrocedió más hasta quedar pegada a la pared.

-¡Eres muy linda-dattebayo! – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que esta vez su cara se volviera completamente roja.

"linda…" "Le… le parezco linda"

-Yo soy Naruto, mucho gusto Hinata-chan – le vio extender una mano amistosa a ella y ella solo lo miró dudosa. Sabía que él se llamaba Naruto, lo había visto desde hace tres años ya. Pero no pudo decir nada, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir la puerta a su lado y salir corriendo hacia el recibidor y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación dejando a un niño sin palabras.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Neji, Naruto había llegado un poco antes por petición del Hyuuga que quería probar junto al rubio el nuevo juego que su tío le había llevado. Y habían ido hasta la cocina a buscar algo de pastel, cuando Naruto había visto a la pequeña niña asomada por una puerta viendo al recibidor se desvió y quiso saludarla.

-Solo la saludé – el rubio se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con la vista como la niña se perdía por el pasillo del segundo piso – tu prima es algo rara-ttebayo – no fue una pregunta y Neji frunció el ceño por el comportamiento tan extraño de ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ni siquiera cuando le conocí pude hablarle… - agachó la mirada triste.

-Mmm… entiendo – fue la respuesta de Sakura - Y… ¿en el colegio? ¿Le has hablado alguna vez?

La chica suspiró.

-La-la primera vez que-que pude decirle unas palabras…

FLASH BACK

Era el cumpleaños número 13 de Hinata, y los amigos de la chica quisieron ir a celebrárselo, a pesar de que ella no quería una fiesta (había rogado a su madre que por favor no se la hiciera), al menos picarían una torta y le llevarían los regalos, y ella lo pasaría con sus seres queridos.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron los futuros "increíbles" (aún no se les había nombrado así), ya había pasado más de un año desde el primer encuentro de Naruto, y casi que no habían tenido más contacto desde entonces, más que todo por que cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca a la Hyuuga se le había hecho costumbre a esta última tener algo que hacer en otra parte que no fuera cerca del Uzumaki.

-Hola a todos dattebayo! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa al entrar al salón, los chicos dentro le saludaron y era que, ya Naruto había trabado una amistad con cada uno, no estaba con ellos siempre, pero las que pocas veces que habían concordado se hubo ganado a los amigos de Hinata – Aunque no fui invitado, igual vengo a felicitar a la cumpleañera – dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No seas Naruto, sabes que puedes venir – contestó Kiba sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuando el rubio más hiperactivo necesita una invitación? – una chica que a leguas parecía la mayor entró al salón junto con el resto de los increíbles que se quedaron apartados y fue Tenten la que se paró a recibirle.

-¡Temari viniste! – e imitando a la china tanto Kiba como Lee se pararon también a rodearla. Hinata se quedó algo más alejada, ya que era más paciente y le gustaba esperar su turno.

-Hinata-chan – de nuevo aquella voz le hizo estremecer, y era que no se había dado cuenta de que naruto estaba a su lado. Le miró luciendo nerviosa y comenzando a juntar sus dedos, lo comenzó a hacer cuando se cruzaba con Naruto.

-Ha-hai… Na-Naruto-kun – contestó apenada agachando la mirada a sus manos.

-Te he traído un regalo – los ojos de la niña se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Un regalo?, y vio como una pequeña bolsa fue colocada en su mano. -Perdón por no regalarte nada para navidad – susurró – estuvo muy linda la bufanda.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon. Y es que navidad había sido hace poco, dos días para ser exactos, por algo su cumpleaños era el 27 de diciembre.

-A-arigatou – susurró apenada tomando el paquete. Y abriéndole se quedó sorprendida al notar lo del interior… dos pequeños pompones color azul cielo, que si hubiese sido blancos se confundirían con copos de nieves, colgados en dos hilos que eran unidos con un pequeño botón plateado, era ¿un prendedor? – gra-gracias – volvió a repetir.

Naruto sonrió más y se acercó peligrosamente a la hyuuga hasta depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan – y diciendo esto se fue a donde estaban sus amigos.

No era necesario decir que Hinata estaba en shock, por que lo estaba, se había quedado con la boca semiabierta y la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-Ya! ¡chicos! Debo ir a Saludar a Hinata! No he felicitado a la cumpleañera! – temari se abrió camino para llegar hasta la susodicha y la abrazó sin previo aviso – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!... ¿Mmm? ¿Hinata? – y miró a la chica al no recibir respuesta, esta aún se había quedado en shock y parecía no poder asimilar lo que le decían - ¡HINATA! – los ojos de Hinata estaban en espiral mientras los futuros chicos increíbles se quedaron mirando sin comprender.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata-chan? – preguntó un inocente Naruto mirando lo que hacían sus amigos para hacerla reaccionar…

Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido fueron sus mejores amigos.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y siempre ha sido así… nunca he logrado tener una conversación completa con Na-Naruto-kun.

-¿Y… no has pensado decirle lo que sientes?

Hinata le miró avergonzada.

-¿Tu… tu te le has declarado a Sasuke-kun?

Inner: Buena respuesta.

-Jejeje – rió nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza – buen punto… - aceptó – Pero, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. – continuó – Sasuke es… ¿Cómo decirlo? El ser más engreído que he conocido, es caprichoso, ególatra y tiene una autoestima más grande que su cabeza y su ego se desbordaría si le dijera o demostrara que me gusta.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Hinata ante la explicación.

-Demo… Naruto es diferente – explicó – estoy segura que te comprenderá y…

-¿Y si no le gusto? – preguntó bajito su mayor temor. Bajando su mirada y Sakura comprendía a la perfección su temor, decirle a alguien que lo quieres para luego escuchar como te dice un "lo siento, pero, te quiero solo como amiga" era doloroso, pero… – Yo-yo iba a declararme.

Esta declaración sorprendió a la Haruno la cual fijó sus verdes ojos en ella… la chica se miraba las manos entrelazadas que descansaban en la mesa.

-El… el viernes.

¿El viernes? Y entonces Sakura lo comprendió… ese día, cuando ella iba a su casa Sakura la hubo visto.

-Llorabas – susurró - ¿Qué pasó?

Vio los ojos perlados de la chica humedecerse y se preocupó.

-¿Hinata?

-En realidad… en realidad no pasó nada… - contestó – es solo que… es difícil uno saber que… que no le gusta a esa persona.

-¿Te dijo que no le gustabas?

Hinata le miró y respiró hondo.

-El viernes yo me quedé para el final de las prácticas, le había dicho a Neji-niisan que debía hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca pero la verdad era que… el día jueves cuando fui a buscar a Neji-niisan en las prácticas y vi que ya se habían ido me encontré con el paño de Naruto-kun, supe que era de él por el nombre gravado… entonces… decidí lavarlo para entregárselo y se lo llevé el viernes, y estaba decidida a decírselo…

Sakura le vio apretar sus manos.

-En serio que quería decírselo demo… no… no pude hablar muy bien… se-se me trabó la lengua, como siempre realmente y… y… no pude… pero… él se me acercó y…

"FLASH BACK"

-Hinata-chan – Naruto le había tomado de las manos y ahora se miraban fijamente, Hinata esperando expectante lo que diría – Nos conocemos ya de hace unos años, y yo no sé tú pero…

A la Hyuuga le latía el corazón de forma acelerada.

-Neji es para mí como un hermano y yo te considero una buena amiga...

Su mundo se vino encima.

"Amiga" repitió mentalmente la chica.

-Puede que hasta como mi "hermana"

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al escuchar aquello. Y sintió sus ojos escocer.

"hermana"

-Y quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa - dejó las manos de la chica para luego acercarse a la muchacha y abrazarle, eso fue suficiente para que ella no pudiera soportarlo más y cerrara sus ojos escondiéndose en el pecho del muchacho, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Naruto, la primera vez que lo estaba… se sorprendió así misma apretando el abrazo del muchacho y aferrándose a su espalda apretando la camisa, como si siempre hubiese estado esperando eso… pero, era cierto, siempre lo hubo esperado – Hinata… - le escuchó susurrar su nombre y tan solo asintió para darle a entender que si le escuchaba - sabes que somos amigos… ¿verdad?

Apretó más su agarre sintiendo el dolor en su pecho ante la pregunta.

-Lo sé – susurró – debo irme. Me esperan – mintió, y sin siquiera dejarse ver el rostro de nuevo se fue corriendo.

-¡Hinata! – escuchó que Naruto le llamó pero no le importó. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no podía dejar que él la viera en ese estado. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había salido del colegio, ya Naruto no podría verla… y no pudiendo retener más las lágrimas dejó que corrieran por sus mejillas, soltando todo el dolor.

"Amiga" eso era lo que significaba para Naruto "hermana", no puede haber "amor", pasión entre dos hermanos. Eso era lo que era para Naruto, solo su hermana menor. Nada más… nunca sería nada más… siempre lo supo… alguien como Naruto-kun, nunca podría amarla, nunca podría verla más que como alguien débil que proteger. A veces le gustaría… le gustaría poder demostrarle que ella también puede ser fuerte… que ella pudiera ser algo más que solo la persona que proteger… ¿Pero como?

-¿Hinata?

Volvió su rostro… Sakura la había estado mirando… se trató de limpiar las lágrimas pero ya era tarde. Ella ya le había visto.

"FIN FLASH BACK"

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. Y Sakura comprendió perfectamente lo doloroso que era para la chica. Pero… no le dijo lo que sentía. Bueno, ante semejante "gratitud de hermandad" por parte del chico dudaba que le quedara ganas de decirle algo.

-Bueno. La solución es muy sencilla – dijo por fin Sakura dejando a la muchacha con cara de "¿Are?" – si el problema es que Naruto te ve como una "hermana"… - sonrió de medio lado como si se le hubiese ocurrido un brillante plan – Tan solo debemos de cambiar esa perspectiva.

-ehm? - Hinata le miró sin comprender. Pero algo extraño se notaba en el rostro de la pelirrosa, algo que… le asustó un poco.

-Y yo, ya sé la forma como podemos empezar – una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica – pero antes…

La hyuuga le miró dudosa aguantando la respiración temiendo lo que le diría.

-Terminemos de estudiar ¿si? – pidió suplicante juntando sus manos en forma de ruego. La peliazul por poco y se cae de su asiento – es que aún me falta hacer un resumen de la lectura que el profesor de "biología" realizó la semana pasada.

Ya ni siquiera se acordaba por que no había prestado atención a la lectura, y ni siquiera tomó apuntes.

-Yo ya he hecho un resumen de aquello… - indicó la chica – si quieres podría prestártelo…

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.

-¡Hinata eres un ángel! – saltó emocionada la chica – te prometo que te ayudaré con Naruto! No te preocupes… ya tengo todo controlado – colocó su cara de autosuficiencia – además, si no fuera por ti no me hubiera concentrado para estudiar ya que estuviese todo el rato pensando en el tarado de…

Ahora que recordaba… ¿Qué pasó con los chicos?

"SASUKE"

-Maldit& Sai, Maldi& Sai, Maldit& Sai – Sasuke refunfuñaba entre dientes, mientras estaba afincado en rodillas y manos. Con un pañito en la mano limpiando de a todo el escritorio.

-Sasuke, es de mala educación maldecir a una persona cuando esta está presente – dijo una tranquila voz al otro lado del salón.

-¡Cállate maldi…! digo Sai – contestó de mal humor.

Y es que toda la maldit& culpa era de él… Aquella mañana cuando vieron a su madre en el desayuno, y esta vio que ambos tenían heridas señal de una pelea se puso para echar humos, Gracias a Dios que su padre tubo que irse temprano al trabajo, si no hubiese sido así los hubiera castigado el resto de la semana a ambos. Sin dejarlos salir de la casa, única y exclusivamente para el colegio y de vuelta. Su madre tan solo les ordenó, después de la larga charla de que eran unos caballeros de alto prestigio, reconocidos por su apellido y respetados, ir a buscar las cosas de Sai para que luego se pusieran a estudiar.

Y aunque Sai estuviese de vacaciones y por ende no le hubiesen mandado ningún trabajo, era muy inteligente como para no contradecir la orden y tomar cualquier libro de la biblioteca y ponerse a leer. Lo peor es que Sasuke ni siquiera podía aparentar que estaba estudiando ya que habían tenido que estar todo el tiempo con su madre en el estudio.

Bueno… debía admitir que de cierto modo le fue de utilidad ya que sinceramente era poco lo que había estudiado y aquella semana eran los exámenes.

Pero definitivamente la otra parte del castigo NO fue de utilidad. Ya se lo tenía esperado y no lo tomó por mucha sorpresa. Su madre había dicho.

"Si quieren comportarse como unas personas corrientes que pelean entre familiares también tendrán que hacer los trabajos de toda persona común"

Y diciendo esto les indicó limpiar TODO el estudio… y al decir TODO el estudio se refería desde desempolvar los libros hasta limpiar las lámparas del techo. Un tic se le formó en el ojo a Sasuke.

-Pero si hay 247 libros… - comenzó a decir Sasuke cambiando la opinión ante la mirada que le lanzó su madre – que Sai va a limpiar, yo me encargo de la parte de acá abajo.

Y sonriendo su madre salió no sin antes advertirles que regresaría a las 7 para que bajaran juntos a cenar, y que esperaba que terminaran de limpiar ese mismo día.

Y todo aquello era por culpa de Sai. El chico aún seguía bajando libro a libro de su lugar (se había tenido que montar en una escalera) para luego limpiar aquella sección con limpiador, encerarlo y por último recolocar de nuevo los libros en su lugar.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían empezado y Sai apenas iba en la sección sexta de once. Sasuke miró con odio a Sai de nuevo queriendo… en serio que quería mover aquella escalera para que Sai cayera.

-Si caigo de esta escalera sabes que tú serás el primer responsable ¿verdad baka-Sasuke?

Y Sasuke le miró de nuevo.

-Entonces tengo de pensar en otra forma de matarte bastardo – y volvió a su propio asunto de sacar brillo al escritorio.

Parecía que Sai le leía la mente. Pero esto no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo. Sai lo conocía tanto como le conocía Itachi…

Y pensando en Itachi… ¿No debería estar molestándole? Luego de escuchar como les reprendían a ambos se había desaparecido. Extraño…

Pero no era hora de preguntarse donde estaría su aniki. Debía terminar de limpiar aquello si no quería que su madre se enojara más.

*************

Lunes, primer día de la semana de exámenes, lo que quería decir, primer día en la que todos estarían torturándose, ya que aquellos exámenes eran el 30 por ciento de su calificación de aquel lapso aquel año. Día en el que indicarían el orden de los exámenes.

-¡¡Eso es-dattebayo!! – se escuchó exclamar al chico más hiperactivo de Konoha. Muchos se acercaron a ver que ocurría y este tan solo señalaba su nombre en la lista -Matemáticas! Matemáticas me toca el jueves! Tengo más tiempo para estudiar – sonrió feliz. Y los demás le sonrieron. Era difícil no contagiarse de su ánimo. Sakura comprendía a la perfección que no solo Hinata, si no que muchas otras chicas estaban coladas por él.

-¡Sakura-chan! - exclamó feliz apresurando su paso a donde ella estaba – me vas a poder explicar un poco más antes de mi examen – sonrió.

-Gomen ne Naruto – contestó tratando de verse entristecida – pero no voy a poder explicarte esta semana.

Los hombros de Naruto decayeron ante la noticia y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Pero… pero Sakura-chan! – exclamó sonando asustado.

-No te preocupes Naruto! Te he conseguido alguien más que puede explicarte – sonrió.

El rubio declinó un poco su cabeza a un lado. - ¿Alguien más? – repitió.

-EH! Hinata! – había visto a la chica que convenientemente acababa de llegar y se acercó a donde estaban.

-Bu-bu-buenos días. Naruto-kun, Sakura-san – saludó apenada.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan! – contestó el rubio sonriendo.

-Naruto… - amplió más su sonrisa – Hinata va a ser tu tutora hasta el día del examen.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto abrieron sus ojos impresionados. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Naruto se volviera curioso hacia la chica y le preguntara.

-¿En serio Hinata-chan? ¿Tu vas a explicarme? – preguntó curioso. La Hyuuga miró primero a Sakura que sonrió y luego al rubio.

-hai – contestó decidida entendiendo el plan de Sakura, así que a esto se refería la chica. El día anterior le había dejado con la incógnita de lo que planeaba ya que le dijo que si le decía lo que haría lo que ocasionaría es que se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡¡Esto es genial-ttebayo!! - y sonriendo le pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros – Hinata-chan entonces empezaremos después de clases, en un lugar donde no nos interrumpan, la biblioteca supongo… aunque si quieres podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía… ¿Qué opinas Hinata? – le miró y la chica estaba toda roja - ¿Hinata? – se acercó para verla mejor y vio como se desmayó de pronto – Kiaaaaah!! HINATA!!

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco, ese día tendría que trabajar con la chica para que no se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que estaba con el chico y que se controlara. No llegarían a ningún lugar si a cada dos por tres se estaba desmayando o estaba nerviosa. Tampoco podría explicarle a Naruto si no se concentraba. Bien, ya tenía algo que enseñarle ese día…

-Voy a llevarla a la enfermería! – exclamó un nervioso Naruto tomándole de pronto en brazos y comenzando a correr con la chica.

Más atrás llegaron un chico pelirrojo y el ojos blancos.

-¿Qué le paso a Hinata? – preguntó Neji al llegar a su lado.

-Se desmayó y Naruto le llevó a la enfermería.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó de los labios del Hyuuga.

-Bien, que más se puede hacer? – y encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a dirigirse a la cartelera de los exámenes buscando su nombre a ver en que salón tocaría.

-¿Y se queda tan tranquilo? – preguntó Sakura curiosa viéndole irse.

-Después de 6 años uno se acostumbra – el pelirrojo a su lado se encogió de hombros – Ya Neji se resignó que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto.

-¿Lo saben? – preguntó extraña la haruno. Gaara le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Todos en Konoha se han dado cuenta excepto Naruto.

A Sakura le resbaló una gota por la frente. Y ella. Ella tampoco lo había notado y si no hubiese sido por que la misma Hinata se lo hubo dicho dudaba darse cuenta.

Inner: sos una despistada…

Mmmm…

- ¿Y por que nadie se lo ha dicho? – preguntó sin comprender por que no le habían llegado rumores al rubio.

-Queremos que se de cuenta por si solo. – contestó fijando sus profundos ojos aguamarina en la pelirrosa – además de que Neji prácticamente ha prohibido esos rumores. No sabes la influencia que podemos tener en los otros chicos – esto lo dijo de forma indiferente que pareció misteriosa.

-ahm ya veo… - Sakura se los imaginó como una banda de criminales que intimidaban a los demás con Sasuke a la cabeza y… negó con la cabeza apartándose la idea.

A propósito… y en donde estaba Sasuke? Miró a su alrededor buscándole pero no estaba. Que raro… la voz de gaara diciéndole que iría a ver cual sería su primera prueba le hizo recodar que ella tampoco había revisado donde sería su primer examen. Se acercó a buscar su nombre y…

Lo encontró… Su primer examen según su horario sería "historia" la cual la tendría a la segunda hora del día siguiente en el salón 15B, y le tocaría con la mayoría de los chicos de su salón y con alguno de los del salón "C" lo que significaba que…

"kuso…" pensó mentalmente. Eso no le agradaba… principalmente por qué ese era el salón de… Pero antes que comprobara si sus sospechas eran ciertas ya una chica rubia se había colocado a su lado apartándole con un golpe de su hombro.

-Oh! Lo siento frente de marquesina.

-Ino-cerda – murmuró frunciendo el ceño. La chica rubia entonces se puso recta, con una mano en la cintura y con la otra se apartó el rubio cabello de la cara.

-Joder! Pero que mala suerte tengo. La primera prueba y con la pelo chicle!

-Pues yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos baka – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y en donde esta Sasuke-kun Gaara-san? – preguntó fijándose en el pelirrojo.

Inner: ¿Me está ignorando?!

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-debe estar por llegar.

-Mmmm… que raro, Si Sasuke-kun nunca llega tarde.

-Pero eso ya no te incumbe a ti Ino, Sasuke puede llegar a la hora que se le plazca – Si, lo sabía hacía aquello para enojarla. Aún dolía lo que la rubia le había hecho. Y quería… quería de alguna forma hacérselo pagar, demostrándole que…

-Espero que estés disfrutando estos momentos con Sasuke-kun, por que créeme que no os durará mucho – susurró aprovechando que Gaara se había fijado en la lista que estaba más cerca de él. Y parecía no prestarle atención.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos viéndole irse.

-No se las llevan muy bien ¿No? – preguntó la voz tranquila del pelirrojo arrastrando las palabras como en un leve susurro.

En toda respuesta Sakura negó con la cabeza bajando su mirada. Ver a Ino, le había hecho recordar… recordar cosas que no deseaba recordar por que lastimaban.

-Sakura… el nombre de un hermoso cerezo – la niña fijó sus ojos en la rubia, esa niña muy hermosa y segura, todo lo contrario a lo que era ella – aún eres un pequeño botón Sakura, pero se que algún día florecerás y te volverás una hermosa flor. Solo tienes que creer en ti misma ne?

-Si más no recuerdo, tienes clases a unos cuantos salones del mío… ¿vienes? – la voz de Gaara le sacó de sus pensamientos, y agitando un poco su cabeza se dispuso a dejarlos.

-Hai – asintió sonriendo al joven Sabaku. Aunque su mente divagaba.

"Aún… duele"

"Ino"

Observó a lo lejos como se alejaba la pelirrosa junto a Gaara. Se preguntó si en verdad lo haría. Pero… esto era una guerra no?, y en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

"Prepárate Sakura, pero solo la que realmente lo desea puede ser la dueña del corazón de Sasuke-kun"

-¿Sigue en pié el plan? – preguntó la voz masculina en un susurro. La rubia le reconoció en seguida y frunció su seño. No le gustaba ese chico… pero, necesitaba medidas extremas ¿no?

-Mañana – susurró mirándole de reojo mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos del chico.

"Tu tendrás tu venganza y yo tendré a mi Sasuke-kun…" Esas habían sido sus palabras firmes ante él. Pero… bajó su mirada.

"…duele

"SASUKE"

-Que no se te haga costumbre ototo – le dijo su hermano desde el auto. Había llegado a tiempo… su suerte no había sido tanta, y no solo tubo que quedarse hasta las diez terminando de limpiar el estudio si no que además su padre se había enterado de su "pequeña pelea" y le hubo quitado el auto… si! Le quitó el derecho de salir en el auto por toda aquella semana, y tubo que pedirle a su aniki que le llevara al colegio. Que vergüenza. El gran Sasuke Uchiha dependiendo de los demás – ¿ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de pelear con Sai? – preguntó el mayor tratando de hacer enojar a Sasuke, y si no fuera por que iba a llegar tarde a la clase hubiese rodeado el auto para darle una patada a su aniki. Pero como muestra de todo enojo no respondió lo que hizo sonreír a Itachi - ¡que tengas buen día ototo! Cuando llegues a casa limpias mi habitación ¿entendido?

Y Sasuke en contra de toda voluntad se colorearon sus mejillas. Ya conocía de donde Sai había aprendido a ser tan…

-Bastardo – murmuró apretando sus puños.

-"Buena forma de comenzar la semana de exámenes…" le comentó una vocecita en el oído que si no hubiese entrado al colegio hubiera creído que Itachi se lo habría susurrado "Castigado, con Sai en la casa y sin poder ver a Sakura solo que sea única y exclusivamente en clases, estar castigado… es una lata… el único consuelo que tienes es que luego de esta semana viene la feria de invierno en el colegio" y entonces se detuvo.

"La feria de invierno…" se repitió mentalmente.

***********

-Como me imaginé... no está - la joven dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba recorriendo la casa de forma nostálgica. Quería llegar antes de que se fuera a Konoha. Pero bueno... no contó con aquella suerte.

Apartó su cabello marrón mientras caminaba por la calle, algunos chicos se le quedaban mirando embobados, y es que ella sabía que su rostro angelical llamaba bastante la atención de cualquier hombre, y esa expresión de niña buena pues hacía levantar pensamientos no muy santos de algunos.

-Idiotas. - susurró al pasar por delante de uno que casi se le salían los ojos, pero al momento sonrió recordando a la persona que pidió que fuera. Aunque no era un gran sacrificio para ella la verdad. Al contrario le había hecho un favor.

_"Podrías pasarte a ver como esta? y le haces compañía hasta que regresemos?"_

Eso sería un placer.

**Continuará…**

**LilY: Yap! aqui estoy con las notas finales!!, si, se que en algunas partes como que aburría... jejeje. Pero personalmente me encantó los recuerdos de Hina! y poner a Tenten de este modo en la cita. Pues, se me hizo algo diferente, además que mi objetivo en esta historia es escribir sobre todo tipo de parejas, además que Tenten me recuerda un poco a mi misma. Aunque no lo crean, cuando juego en algo, suelo ser bastante competitiva. **

**Inner: cof cof, ¿competitiva? hasta creo que se describió cuando escribió sobre la cita de Tenten. **

**Lily: claro que no!! Inner!!**

**Inner: ¿que no? quién se estubo mofando por un mes... cofcof para no decir que aún cof cof... cuando le ganó a un chico en ajedrez!! en ajedrez por kamisama!!**

**Lily: No tiene nada de malo emocionarse cuando uno sabe que él es un esperto jugando ese... ¡¡Eh!! pero si YO NO ME MOFABA!!**

**Inner: Si claro... **

**Lily: como sea! en el próximo capítulo... pues... se llamará la "semana de examenes" y va a ser... etto, más o menos largo, creo. Va a ser en primera persona de Sakura, un poco desde el punto de vista de Hina, pero sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura!! y creo que va a ser uno de los capis más emocionantes... Y adivinan por que??**

**Inner: Por que me he apoderado de la mente de Lily!!!! muajajajaja muajajajajaajaja**

**Lily: (mirando a su inner como si estuviera loca) etto... eso no es verdad, bueno... solo un poco, pero al fin he decidido comenzar con el sasusaku a fondo!! asi que... Ya no más espera!!**

**Inner: Aunque si creen que logré sacar a Lily del cerebro por completo no se emocionen... aún va a poner unas travas en el camino la muy...**

**Lily: INNER!! bueno... como les decía, algunas explicaciones. las explicaciones de como va a ser la semana de cultura americana (xD) va a ser en el proximo capi... pero, les voy a aclarar algo, los japoneses no celebran Navidad como tal, pero esta vez, como esta es mi historia, voy a colocar que en el colegio si lo celebran. aunque a mi estilo de acuerdo?**

**explicaciones en el proximo capi. ya me extendi!**

**Inner: Seeee.... gracias a kamisama que estas escribiendo, por que. que lata escucharte hablar, por lo menos si lo escriben los lectores pueden ignorarte y no te das cuenta!!**

**Lily: INNER!!! ahyyy espera que te atrape inner del demoni... ¡¡seguro que eres hermana de orochimaru o de kyuubi!!**

**Inner: (se estremece) no menciones el nombre de Orochimaru!! esa serpiente venenosa...!!**

**Lily: Hasta la próxima!! espero sacar el capi pronto!! dos capis antes de navidad como regalo especial para ustedes!!! **

**inner: owo! **


	19. El comienzo de la semana

**Como os prometi... antes del 25!! jejeje. es 24!! se los traigo como REGALO de Navidad!! espero que santa, san nicolas o el de la barba (como le conozcan ustedes n_n) les haya traído su regalito... yo por mi parte les he traído este capi nuevo, que aunque no lo vayan a leer hoy o mañana lo encontrarán por sorpresa para aquellos que lo esperaban. ArigatooO! y os deseo: **

**UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**CAPITULO 19.** **Comienzo de la semana...**

**VIERNES.**

**_Giró la perilla lentamente entre dudando que encontrar adentro, la nota decía que se encontraran en aquel salón hace cinco minutos. Una sorpresa. Viniendo de Sasuke, se esperaría cualquier cosa, él le había dicho que tendría un regalo para ella, pero… en un salón de clases? Que estaba planeando? Sonrió discretamente y se asomó en la puerta encontrándose con…_**

**_Nada._**

**_Frunció su ceño extrañada._**

**_-No ha llegado – susurró. Abriendo más la puerta entró, está bien… aquello estaba raro… las persianas estaban cerradas por eso no había mucha claridad. Había creído estúpidamente que tal vez tendría algo como una comida romántica, con rosas alrededor, y velas. Si, te estás imaginando cosas estúpidas Sakura. Pensó. Sasuke desgraciadamente no era tan romántico. Y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a la ventana abriendo un poco las persianas, desde ese cuarto piso aún podía verse algunos alumnos saliendo por las puertas principales… por ser el último día de la semana todos se apresuraban para irse…_**

**_Escuchó un ruido proveniente de su lado derecho y se volvió para ver que era. Como si algo hubiese caído._**

**_-¿Sasuke? – preguntó dudosa._**

**_-Sorpresa – susurró la voz en su oído tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y luego…_**

**_Sakura no supo nada._**

**(Aquella semana) Lunes.**

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Sakura al Shino sentarse en el puesto tras ella. Este sonrió como respuesta y el profesor Umino entró al salón. Le había ayudado con el problema que se había presentado con Kamashi, ese chico aún no entendía que no deseaba verlo ni en pintura. Pero aún seguía acercándose a ella. Por cierto en el momento en que parecía que el chico se estaba enojando apareció Shino, y en verdad estaba agradecida de su presencia.

*******

La rubia estaba revisando algunos papeles enviados por el subdirector. Ese hombre podía ser tan calculador, mira que haber planeado todo aquello sin su consentimiento y luego dar el "proyecto" a ver si era aprobado por ella. Pero igual, lo hizo todo a sus espaldas, llamar a aquel "evento", contactar con el superior, hablarle sobre el potencial que tenían en su instituto, a veces agradecía el no haberle dejado ver el expediente de su sobrina, aunque, debía admitir que ella sería perfecta para asistir, pero ponerlas en manos de aquel sujeto, no le agradaba la idea, pero si movía las cartas para que fuera Shizune la que estuviera a cargo? Después de todo ella era la directora. Pero, él era el subdirector y también tenía autoridad si quería hacerse cargo del proyecto. Se masajeó uno de sus cien con dos de sus dedos, se estaba comenzando a estresar, debía admitir que era un plan bastante bueno, que ayudaba tanto a la institución como a su reputación pero…

Se reclinó en su asiento de pronto pasándose una mano por el cabello largo y apartándoselo del rostro.

-Necesito Sake. – susurró para después volverse de nuevo al escritorio. Abrir una de sus gavetas más bajas y luego de revolver algunos papeles dar con la botella de preciado líquido, lo agitó un poco a la luz tratando de ver cuanto quedaba. Bueno, al menos otro vaso más. Tendría que comprar, sacó vaso, abrió la botella, hecho algo de líquido en este. Y se lo llevo a la nariz para aspirar el aroma, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción. Como apreciaba el alcohol… le gustaba cuando el líquido tocaba su labio haciéndole sentir como si los abrazara, para darle una idea de cómo se sentiría en su lengua, seduciéndola, como el líquido fermentado se poseía de su boca para luego colearse por su garganta y embriagarle…

-¡¡OHAYO!!

-Pffffsssssssss….

La reacción fue en cuestión de segundos. La puerta se había abierto de pronto dejando ver a una chica de cabello marrón oscuro largo hasta debajo de los hombros y rizado. Ojos entre un color verde y marrón y piel blanca. Llevaba una falda tableaba algo por encima de la rodilla, color azul, unas botas que terminaban por encima de sus tobillos en un adorable felpado blanco, y una chamarra totalmente blanca cuyos puños era del mismo color azul y el blanco parecía ser copo de nieve. Tsunade no vio a la chica solo se dispuso a tapar su botella rápido y meterla en la gaveta mientras comenzaba a llamar a su asistente.

-¡Shizune! ¡¡SHIZUNE!! ¿Es Necesario recordarte que no debes…? – pero la rubia fijó sus ojos avellana en la recién llegada que había entrado al lugar sin ser invitada y se quedó muda - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirándola sorprendida – ¿No estabas con tu padre en Kyoto?

-¡Si, Yo también te extrañé mamá! – Dijo la chica como si no le hubiese escuchado en el más mínimo detalle y sonrió bastante animada, dejando ver su mejor sonrisa de niña buena y comenzando a quitarse la chamarra ya que el lugar tenía calentador, lo que dejó ver que no era una falda, si no un vestido lo que llevaba -¿¿Dos largos meses sin verme y así es como me tratas?? – preguntó haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

Tsunade de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y rodeando su escritorio la abrazó con cariño.

-Tu sabes que todo es por que me agarraste por sorpresa. Yo te hacía en Kyoto con tu padre y no te esperaba hasta la semana entrante – le acarició la cabellera, mientras su hija se dejaba hacer, sabiendo que ya hace tiempo que no le hacía cariño.

-Pues, era la semana entrante que iba a venir – levantó su mirada a su madre y la rubia supo que no era nada bueno – pero… me pidieron que viniera antes a recolectar información.

-¿Recolectar… información? – repitió la mayor sin comprender - ¿sobre que?

-No, nada especial… solo ver si todo va bien por acá. Si tú estás bien, si tu dirección en el colegio va bien…

Y entonces Tsunade pensó de inmediato en el padre de la chica. Ese degenerado de seguro le envió a vigilarla… ¿Qué no podía entender que ya no había nada entre…?

-…Si Sakura está bien – concluyó.

Y la directora comprendió.

-Te mandó Kimaru – no lo preguntó, lo afirmó, y la sonrisa de su hija lo confirmó, suspiró. Su hermana podía ser a veces tan desconfiada, ¿Por qué no podía solo confiar en su palabra de que todo estaba bien. (Aunque fuera una gran mentira era su hermana mayor la que se lo decía por kamisama! Un poco más de confianza!)

-Y vengo a ver a Sakura… - continuó emocionada con sus ojos brillando de la emoción - ¿estará en clases? ¿será que puedo ir a verla? Voy a pedir permiso para sacarla alegando una urgencia familiar y…

-Naomi no lo harás… - dijo rotundamente cruzándose de brazos – es la semana de exámenes y Sakura necesita concentrarse por que…

-Si, si ella es la mejor del colegio blablabla necesita volver a sacar las mejores notas blablabla y para eso debe asistir a clases y no perder su record de asistencia perfecta blablabla – suspiró sentándose en el puesto de directora que solo ocupaba su madre – a veces siento lástima por Sakura-chan – afincó su codo en la mesa y luego su barbilla en su muñeca – todo lo que debe hacer para complacerlas…

-Pues Sakura-chan tiene su futuro arreglado precisamente por complacernos – respondió estricta su madre colocándose al frente de la chica al otro lado del escritorio – Si tu hubieses hecho lo mismo que ella se te hubiese enviado al mejor instituto de Tokio en vez de a…

-Si, si apenas puedo acostumbrarme a una universidad de mediana categoría, y mira que solo estoy haciendo el curso introductorio para presentar la prueba interna y casi me estoy volviendo loca, no me quiero imaginar como sería tratar de entrar a la mejor institución de Tokio... - La chica se reclinó en el asiento y vio algo peculiar - pero continuó hablando – eso es para Sakura que ella es un As en esto de los estudios… - se levantó de su asiento y de forma cariñosa se acercó a su madre – pero aunque yo no vaya a la mejor universidad. ¿Me vas a seguir queriendo verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó la mujer cariñosa.

-Y tu cumples tus promesas ¿verdad oka-chan?

-Por supuesto…

-Y si tu cumples las promesas… ¡¿Se puede saber por que estás tomando Sake?!

Bueno, el grito de protesta de su hija no se lo esperaba.

-¡¡Este es el colmo madre!! – alzó el vaso en el aire haciendo ver aún el líquido en él.

-Pero… solo fue un traguito – se defendió la mujer ahora comportándose como una niña a la que le descubrieron en una travesura.

-¡¡Nos prometiste a Mi tía a Sakura y a mí que no ibas a volver a tomar al menos por este año!!

-Estás exagerando Naomi – dijo de pronto la mujer colocándose seria.

-¿¡EXAGERANDO!? No estoy exagerando!! Es que mi papá y tú son el uno para el otro… No se por que se separaron si os parecéis tanto!! No entienden cuales son las consecuencias de…

Y la larga charla de su hija se estaba extendiendo, haciéndole entender que eso era para rato. Ya entendía por que su padre accedió y la dejó ir tan rápido con ella, apostaba lo que sea a que se estaba volviendo loco allá en Kyoto por que la chica de seguro lo vigilaba asegurándose de que no tomara gota de alcohol.

-¡¡Madre me estás escuchando!!? Por que si no es así voy a volver a repetir todo, después de todo tengo que esperar al receso para poder hablar con Sakura…

*******

-¡Aaaa… chi! – Sakura estornudó un poco. O estaban hablando de ella, o estaba por pescar un resfriado.

Entró al salón donde los chicos habituales le rodearon para saludarla (los que pertenecían a su club de fans) y las chicas le lanzaban miradas profundas de envidia y odio.

La pelirrosa logró salir de la avalancha de chicos y se dirigió a su puesto que extrañamente ya estaba siendo ocupado por…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – preguntó de pronto Sakura parándose al frente de él con una de sus manos en la cintura pareciendo fastidiada, algo que no concordaba con su sonrisa divertida.

El chico que también lucía fastidiado pero de una forma elegantemente irresistible. Es que hasta parecía que estaba posando para una fotografía con esas manos entrelazadas a la altura del mentón mientras observaba a la pelirrosa fija y calculadoramente como planeando algo. (lily: ya saben esa pose sexy de Sasuke jeje)

-Hola Sakura ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó el chico seductor haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas suspiraran y miraran con más odio a la chica esperando que milagrosamente se cayera la lámpara encima de ella.

Inner: si si si si si si si si! Anoche casi que no pude dormir pensando que por fin hoy iba a verte…

-¿Y crees que voy a decir que sí? – preguntó la chica de forma retadora afincando sus brazos del respaldo del puesto para quedar más cerca. El chico no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento – cualquiera diría que fuiste tú quien me extrañaste…

Los chicos estaban que quería matar a Sasuke y las chicas se mordían el respaldo de la camisa para no comenzar a gritar por la envidia y frustración.

-¿Y quién dice que no fue así? – preguntó de forma seductora acercándose lo suficiente a la chica para darle un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios que fue tan rápido que casi no sintió el contacto pero que dejó tanto a la pelirrosa como a las demás chicas atónitas.

Ok. Esto si fue demasiado para que las presentes pudieron soportarlo y se escucharon algunos gritos, maldiciones y golpes en el suelo o puesto que indicaban algunas de las chicas se encontraba llorando o habían caído desmayadas. La pelirrosa por su parte estaba roja de vergüenza. La había besado en público. Estaba congelada. Que haría? Como reaccionaría?... que se suponía que debía hacer? Oh kamisama! No hay nada de esto en la libreta! Por que no escribí sobre que hacer si el chico que te gustaba te robaba un beso. Bueno… esto fue un roce pero… igual! ¿Qué hago? Oh Dios me está mirando… de seguro tengo cara de boba. No, No puedo volver a dejar ver que él tiene el control. Yo soy la que lo tengo… no me puedo quedar paralizada.

E hizo lo más lógico que una chica haría en ese momento… ¿o no?

Inner: ¡SI!

Antes de poder pensar con claridad dejó que su inner actuara por ella, solo tuvo que acortar la distancia, para poder sentir los finos labios contra las suyos que no hacía nada para moverse por lo impresionado que estaba. Sakura había cerrado sus ojos. Pero hubiese pagado para ver cual fue la expresión en el rostro del chico en esos momentos, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, para quitar el acto de "simple roce" se separó abriendo sus ojos y deleitándose con la estupenda imagen de un Sasuke totalmente anonadado.

Sus ojos negros abiertos más de lo habitual por la sorpresa, sus cejas ligeramente alzadas y sus labios se había entreabierto, Era injusto! Como era posible que hasta en ese estado se viera magnífico?

-A eso "casi" podría llamársele beso – susurró muy cerca de él haciendo que este saliera de su aturdimiento.

Definitivamente ya algunas estaban hiperventilando. Y otras comenzaron a sollozar con más fuerza al ver que Sasuke no había protestado y al parecer lucía encantado por la reacción y siguió con la mirada a la chica que poniéndose recta y dando media vuelta se dirigió a otro puesto, al que normalmente ocupaba él. Dejando aún ese infinito espacio de por medio.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí Haruno? – preguntó el pelinegro indicándole el asiento.

La pelirrosa le miró divertida. Antes de volverse en el puesto que ya había ocupado.

-Por qué yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer primero Uchiha – contestó decidida, y él también recordó el reto que se había impuesto el día que ella había llegado a la clase – además, es el que esté más interesado ¿ne? – alzó una de sus cejas como diciendo "Es decir ya que tu lo mencionaste ¿por que no te sientas?"

-Por eso mismo Haruno, solo tienes que sentarte acá, y puedes estar más cerca de mí, es un favor que te estoy haciendo – dijo de forma engreída haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

Sasuke seguía comportándose como un idiota. Iba a responder de una forma cortante que de seguro los haría entrar en una nueva discusión de quién tiene el control aquí pero por suerte entró el profesor Kakashi al salón y tuvo que guardar silencio. Aún le faltaba trabajo con Sasuke.

-Si, te va a costar un poco más de trabajo – escuchó que decía una voz a su lado.

Se había olvidado que Neji se sentaba al lado de Sasuke y ya que Sasuke había cambiado lugares con ella...

-Neji – susurró la chica al no procesar a lo que se refería. Le estaba leyendo la mente acaso?

-Solo tenle paciencia – y sonriéndole un poco, volvió a enfocar sus ojos perlas en su teléfono.

-Arigatoo – susurró Sakura inclinando un poco su cabeza y volviendo a ver al profesor. Definitivamente cambiaría esa forma creída de Sasuke.

********

-Tenten… ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó Sakura por segunda vez aquel día. La chica estaba bastante distraída.

-Eh? Que? – preguntó. No, no le había escuchado. La pelirrosa suspiró.

-Te digo que por favor le digas a los chicos que no voy a poder acompañarlos hoy en el almuerzo por que debo ir a la dirección.

-Ahm… está bien – contestó distraída la chica, la pelirrosa alzó una de sus cejas cuando le vio sacar el teléfono celular y sonreír.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Ok! – contestó y Sakura sospechó de que no le escuchaba en realidad, así que optó por seguir de largo en camino a la dirección sin decir más nada.

Tenten sonreía de forma tonta hasta que sus pasos detuvieron una vez llegado a la puerta del comedor y verse sola.

-¿Sakura dijo a la dirección? – se preguntó tratando de recordar si no había escuchado mal.

*********

-Yo quería irla a buscar – dijo la castaña con un mohín en sus labios luciendo más niña de lo que en realidad era.

-No la ibas a reconocer.

-¿Y por que no iba a reconocerla? ¡es mi prima por Dios! Además, no es difícil encontrarla en la terraza…

-Ella ya no va a la terraza.

La noticia de su madre si la dejó sorprendida. Abrió sus ojos verdes impresionada.

-¿En verdad? Entonces… ¿en donde come?

-En el comedor.

Naomi abrió más sus ojos sorprendida. Pero una sonrisa emocionada adornó su rostro.

-¿En serio? Tanto ha cambiado así? – recordaba cuanto le rogaba para que por favor bajaran a almorzar en el comedor y como ella se había negado cada vez. Estaba impactada de un cambio tan radical, pero… - De cualquier forma, así sea lo mucho que ha cambiado la reconocería en cualquier lugar no importa como esté…

Toc toc toc – se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que interrumpieron las palabras de la chica que se quedó en silencio. Y un "adelante" por parte de la directora indicó que podían entrar.

-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama?

Y Naomi fue presente de la chica más llamativa que hubo visto jamás, que apareció en la puerta y miró en dirección a la directora. Estaba segura que ese conjunto rosa resaltaría a leguas.

-Si, pasa.

La vio entrar darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta lentamente con educación.

La castaña la observó detalladamente, admirando su vestimenta, y por que negarlo? La chica era bastante linda, llevaba un conjunto de unos pantaloncillos muy por encima de las rodillas color rosado que le daban un toque sexy por el escote de sus piernas, una camisa blanca que en la parte abierta del pecho llevaba los bordes del mismo tono, con una chamarra ligera abierta de tela algo fina pero manga larga del mismo color rosa. Unas medias largas que llamaban la atención ya que llegaba por encima de la rodilla de un tono rosa más oscuro y concluyendo en unas zapatillas… Debía admitir que el estilo tan… "fresa" le quedaba genial, todo color rosa, ya que hasta el cabello lo llevaba de ese color.

Y tuvo que resistir las ganas enormes de preguntarle quién era su estilista. Ya que definitivamente esa chica era alguien que consultaba que ropa colocarse antes de salir. Notó sus impresionantes ojos verdes muy parecido a los suyos propios cuando se fijaron en ella. Y como el rostro de la chica lucía ¿impresionado?

-¿Naomi? – preguntó, haciendo que la muchacha le mirara extrañada y alzara una de sus cejas echando un poco su cabeza a uno de sus lados para preguntar en un volumen de voz que pensó que solo su madre la escucharía.

-¿Quién es esa? – preguntó casi sin mover sus labios.

Pero fue obvio que la chica "fresa" le escuchó ya que la vio sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Sakura – contestó con tranquilidad la mujer.

-¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar pensando que había escuchado mal.

.ra – contestó lentamente la pelirrosa haciendo un movimiento con la mano en el aire.

Y lo comprendió.

-¡NO! – la castaña dio un salto de su asiento y se dirigió con rapidez a donde estaba la chica mirándole atónita. Y pareciera que no pudiera creer lo que veía además de que Sakura pensó que se le quedaría la boca en ese mismo ángulo. Naomi comenzó a verla de todos lados y Sakura solo se quedó quieta esperando su reacción, al igual que Tsunade que esperaba pacientemente la madura reacción de su h… - ¡¡¡PERO MIRA LO BELLA QUE ESTAS!!! – exclamó por fin mientras abrazaba a su prima (o mejor dicho literalmente se lanzó de sorpresa) haciendo que Sakura se encogiera solo un poco, por que a pesar que su prima era mayor que ella era un poco más baja.

Tsunade por su lado casi se cae de su asiento, y a la pelirrosa le resbaló una gotaza por su frente al ver como de pronto su prima volvía a mirarla pero esta vez mostrando las cosas que le gustaban.

-¡¡Mira tus dientes!! Sabía que te vería hermosa una vez que te quitaras los aparatos ¡¡tus ojos!! Dios! Te has puesto lentes de contacto? ¡¡Tu ropa!! ¿Dónde la compraste? ¿Cómo aprendiste a vestir así?...

-Naomi, no deberías estar apoyando su…

-Me encanta la chaqueta es tan…

-Naomi…

-Y que decir de esos pantaloncillos…

-Naomi!

-Y tu cabello!! ¡Qué precioso color! Por que no se me ocurrió a mí pintármelo de ese color? En cambio escogí castaño… - lo miró con un dedo en sus labios y con cara de envidia.

-¡Naomi!

-¡Mamá! – la castaña le miró ilusionada - ¿Puedo pintármelo el próximo año de…?

-¡NO! – dijo rotundamente.

-Sos una malvada… ¿Y por que a Sakura si le dejaron?

-Ehm… etto. – habló Sakura algo apenada.

-Ella no le ha dicho nada a sus padres sobre esto – la rubia se afincó en el escritorio con su barbilla en una de sus manos luciendo seria y Naomi miró a la su prima con los ojos abiertos como platos. Haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿De verdad? – Sakura asintió – Sakura… no puedo creer esto… - comenzó a decir atónita - ¡Al fin te estás comportando como una adolescente!

Y esta vez tsunade si resbaló su barbilla de la muñeca haciendo que pegara su frente con la mesa.

-¡¡NAOMI!! NO LA ESTES FELICITANDO!!

Y así era como Sakura la recordaba, Naomi no había cambiado mucho después de todo.

………

El día transcurrió sin más contratiempos, Hinata y Sakura salieron juntas ya que habían quedado en salir. Solo que esta vez las acompañaba una tercera persona.

-Aún no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado!, es que te ves tan cool… y tienes amigos muy geniales! Me dan ganas de volver a… - pero su voz entrecortó un poco al fijarse en alguien que se dirigía en su dirección, frunció el ceño un poco. Y Sakura miró curiosa en quién se había fijado.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Miró de ambos chicos y vio como el pelirrojo también la miraba por unos segundos antes de apartar la vista. Su prima pareciera que no le cayera muy bien el chico, pero no tenía sentido, ¿se conocían ya?

-Sakura. Sasuke manda a decir que quiere acompañarte a tu casa.

Sakura se quedó atónita por unos segundos. ¿Qué Sasuke qué?

-Dile que gracias, muy amable de su parte pero no gracias, que voy a hacer algunos asuntos. Arigatoo Gaara – Le sonrió, el susodicho le devolvió la sonrisa un poco (si a eso se le pudiera llamar sonrisa, más bien era un gesto amable) volvió su mirada a Hinata.

-Hinata-san, Neji dice que la espera en su auto…

-Etto… Gaara, ¿podrías decirle por favor, que yo me iré con Sakura? Y vamos a hacer unas… ehm… cosas.

El pelirrojo asintió sin decir más y dándose media vuelta regresó por donde había llegado.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Naomi, aún su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba fijo como Gaara se iba.

-¿Lo tratáis mucho? – preguntó Naomi cuando supo que ya estaba lo bastante lejos.

La ojos verdes cruzó su mirada con la ojos perlas y luego miraron de nuevo a la castaña.

-Pues… la verdad sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? Es buena persona.

-Pues no se él… - comenzó a decir su prima en respuesta y se puso a su frente – pero su hermana. ¡Hay como la odio!

Ambas chicas estaban atónitas, ¿odiaba a Temari?

-¿Odias a la hermana? – preguntó Hinata.

-Pues claro – contestó como si fuera lo más lógico - Es un ser insoportable. Va a mi misma Universidad, es mayor que yo por supuesto, ¡¡pero es una bruja!! No puedo soportarla!

-etto… estás diciendo que…

La castaña las miró impresionada.

-No me digan que son sus amigas… - lo dijo como si fuera el mayor pecado cometido jamás – Kami-sama… lo son. – lo confirmó – mejor dejémoslo así. No quiero discutir con ustedes por ese ser.

Y estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque ambas amigas pensaron que Naomi tenía unos serios problemas. ¿Cómo Temari podría ser una persona insoportable?

********

-Bien Hinata… he estado analizando tu situación con Naruto – comenzó a decir la chica con aire de suficiencia mientras dejaba en incógnita a sus dos oyentes – y he llegado a una solución a tus problemas, o algo que puede ayudarte a superarlo un poco…

Se quedó callada revolviendo su batido, habían decidido ir a una pequeña heladería en un supermercado para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¡Pero habla ya! Que nos dejas en la incógnita – pidió Naomi, que ya a esas alturas estaba al tanto del asunto. Y por supuesto que había lucido sorprendida cuando se enteró que su "sumisa" prima, era quién le daba consejos ahora a la chica Hyuuga.

Sakura sonrió. Y hinata le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes que has prometido hacerme caso en todo lo que te indique cierto?

-Ha-hai… - bueno, ya la estaba intimidando.

-Entonces… realizarás una serie de ejercicios que te ayudaran a afrontar un poco tu timidez. Todo no se podrá hacer en un solo día. Pero al menos espero que luego de esto puedas al menos poder mantenerte firme para explicarle a Naruto mañana – sonrió – tu primer ejercicio será algo simple…

Hinata aguantó la respiración.

**********

-Disculpe… - dijo una voz tímida, el chico había estado observando su reloj hace unos segundos como si esperara que ocurriera algo. Y al ver a la joven frente a él su expresión corporal cambió de pronto - ¿po-podría decirme la-la hora? – el chico no parecía querer reaccionar ya que su boca estaba algo entreabierta, luego de unos segundos la peliazul se sonrojó más aún - ¿Por favor? – pidió dudosa.

El moreno revolvió un poco su cabeza como quitándose una idea para luego responder a su pregunta.

-son las 15:45 – dijo por fin.

-A-A-Arigatoo - y muy sonrojada se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Oye! Espera…

………….

-Waaa… Hinata si que tiene suerte ¿No? – dijo como si fuera cotidiano la castaña a la pelirrosa. Ambas estaban escondidas detrás de la pared al cruzar.

-Ya es el tercero de cinco chicos que está tratando de seducirla… y los otros dos no lo intentaron por que el primero no le pudo decir nada y al segundo le dio una hemorragia nasal – corroboró la pelirrosa impresionada.

-Te lo dije, ese estilo tímido llama sus atenciones y despierta sus lados pervertidos…

El primer ejercicio de "vencer la timidez de Hinata" era que la chica tendría que preguntarle a completos desconocidos la hora. Algo tan sencillo como eso. Y esta era la vez que lo hacía mejor… es decir, al menos no había tartamudeado mucho.

Cuando la chica regresó soltó el aire que había retenido. Ambas primas saltaron a su encuentro.

-Me preguntó que si deseaba ir a comer con él.

-Uhhh… almuerzo gratis. – susurró Naomi – y es lindo. Que envidia me da Hinata-chan.

La ojo perlas sonrió apenada.

-Bien… como ya has vencido tu timidez para hablar frente a una persona… el siguiente paso será:

……………

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

Dijo su prima mirándola atónita.

-No, no estoy bromeando… así vencerá el temor de que la miren en público… ya que la van a ver mucho.

-Por supuesto que la van a ver mucho si…

Hinata estaba más roja que tomate maduro. Y sakura tenía sus mejillas de un leve tono también aunque trataba de sonar firme en su decisión. Aunque ya comenzaba a tener sus dudas.

-Oh! Pero si les queda perfecto -dijo la dueña de la tienda con estrellitas en los ojos - ¿estás segura que tu no quieres participar tambien? – miró a la castaña – sos muy bonita y tengo un vestido amarillo que…

-No gracias! – contestó Naomi con rapidez, temiendo haber sonado maleducada sonrió.

La mujer lució decepcionada. Luego fue el convencer a Hinata para que saliera del vestuario.

– Te odiaría si me hicieras poner un traje así Sakura – concluyó la castaña compadeciéndola.

Diez minutos después una salía con la cara más roja que nunca, y la otra trataba de no mirar a su alrededor.

Y como era de esperarse, más de la mitad de los clientes se quedaron mirándole atónitos a ambas, y no solo ellos los empleados en su trabajo ya se habían quedado paralizados sorprendidos (extrañamente todos eran chicos, y llevaban trajes de camareros pero más colorido). Y es que ambas tenían un traje muy… llamativo. La parte superior un corcel bastante ajustado azul con algunos adornos y un lazo azul a la altura de su pecho (que por cierto resaltaba más a la vista por qué la chica no los tenía pequeños precisamente), y con las mangas por debajo de los hombros con estos descubiertos. La parte inferior era algo como un tutú de varios doblajes colores plateados y azules, culminando en unas zapatillas sencillas, en otras palabras la chica parecía toda una muñeca al igual que Sakura, que tenía un vestido idéntico solo que rosa.

-Bien – dijo la dueña una vez que salieron a la entrada principal. Era una tienda en el mercado. El día anterior Sakura había recordado que había visto un cartel de empleados en aquel lugar, ya se imaginaba de que era el trabajo, así que pensó que sería perfecto para vencer el miedo de Hinata a ser el centro de atención. Solo que, como sabía que era algo difícil tanto para ella como para cualquiera, accedió a hacerlo también para ayudarle… entonces allí estaba. Hinata solo tenía un día, así que… se necesitaba medidas drásticas para que la chica no se apenara con pequeñeces.

La dueña colocó una bandeja en las manos de la Hyuuga y otra en las manos de Sakura mientras explicaba lo que harían.

-Solo tienen que ofrecerles a las personas las galletas y decir: "¿Desea probar los dulces de madan Yukai señor (a) / señorita/ caballero?, ¿Una muestra gratis? o sea bienvenido" y sonreír.

Y luego de que entendieron se fue bastante sonriente ya que las chicas ya por su mera presencia estaban llamando la atención de la mayoría de los muchachitos que pasaban.

Naomi se fue a sentar a una fuente cerca para tener una mejor vista mientras ambas comenzaban a decirle a cualquiera que pasara aquello. Ni siquiera necesitaban llamar sus atenciones, ya que ellos solitos los veían y se acercaban y en menos de 15 minutos ya su alrededor estaba siendo ocupado por varios jóvenes que les miraban embobados. La castaña sonrió divertida… esas dos se la estaban pasando bombas. Ya que aunque Sakura quería aparentar lo contrario ella era bastante tímida también. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Solo es una hora Hinata hasta las 17:00 – le recordó la chica al ver que la peliazul quería salir corriendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó uno de los chicos con aire seductor a Hinata una vez que esta se encontraba distraída lo que causó que diera un respingo y casi se le cayeran los dulces.

-Ehm… etto…

-Lo siento pero está en horas de trabajo y no podemos dar información – saltó en su auxilio Sakura pareciendo amable. El chico de inmediato se fijó en ella y se la comió con la mirada.

Los presentes también hacían lo mismo solo que a Sakura le afectaba menos por que ella ya había convivido con su club de fans.

Pero luego de 30 minutos en lo que la tienda se llenó de jóvenes, unos que en verdad iban a comer otros que deseaban tener una mejor vista de la parte "trasera" de las chicas. Ya Hinata se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a que le miraran. Aunque cuando esta última se daba cuenta de que le estaban mirando la parte descubierta del pecho no podía evitar a sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Pervertidos – susurró la castaña que aún estaba sentada en la fuente tomando una bebida dietética.

-Oye – un chico se había acercado a ella, parecía simpático - ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Lo miró evaluativamente, no era muy guapo pero al menos tenía una sonrisa bonita. ¿Y que decir? Si su debilidad eran las sonrisas. No haría daño si hablara un rato con alguien o si?

-Ya estás hablando, pero podríamos seguirlo haciendo – sonrió – tendiéndole una mano - Naomi.

El chico miró impresionado como si hubiese creído que le mandarían a volar. Y luego la estrechó.

-Suigetsu – el chico se sentó a su lado. Las castaña habló de inmediato:

-Y dime Suigetsu… ¿Estudias?

Ella no tenía problemas de hablar con algún chico. Siempre y cuando le inspiraran confianza estaba bien. No sentía vergüenza como las chicas. No era que no la tuviera, solo que a ella siempre se le había hecho más fácil.

**********

-Dobe, mira que si eres un problema – le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo rubio.

-¡Hoe! No te quejes teme por que accedí a llevarte en el carro – contestó Naruto. Habían ido al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para su madre que se lo había pedido. "Decorados navideños", ya que, como esta trabajaba todo el día y llegaba a las 7 a casa, no quería salir a esa hora a comprar. (ya que las tiendas de ese mercado abrían las 24 horas) – Mira que me costó un mundo convencer a mi padre que me dejara traerlo. Tuvo que llevar a mi madre al trabajo.

-Tsk – fue lo único que contestó. En realidad agradecía que el rubio hubiese llevado el auto. Ya que no tenía ánimos de llamar a su hermano. Aunque había algo que le hacía latir una vena en la frente. Alguien le había ido a buscar o mejor dicho había ido a ver a Sakura y cuando vio que la chica ya se había ido, quiso joderl* la existencia a él.

-Gracias por traerme Naruto-kun – dijo la voz suave del pelinegro. Naruto le miró por encima del hombro mientras sonreía.

-No hay problema Sai, después de todo. No tenía idea que estabas aquí, si no hubiese ido a la casa del teme a que hablaramos-ttebayo.

-Es que pensé que como Sasuke-baka no está muy contento con tenerme aquí tu tampoco lo estarías…

-Tsk – fue la respuesta de Sasuke que iba a unos pasos más atrás de los dos.

-Tonterías si Sasuke te aprecia a pesar de todo…

-Naruto… - comenzó a decir la voz peligrosa del chico atrás.

-Además… con lo amargado que es el teme no me sorprende que le caiga mal todo el mundo… ¡oi! Duele!

Y el chico comenzó a sobarse con una mano la que estaba más libre de bolsas la cabeza donde había recibido un zape de…

-Teme!! – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Sasuke-baka no deberías tratar así a tus amigos – le reprendió Sai mirándole serio. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos como si no fuera con él que hablara aunque se escuchó un: "cállate"

-Si! No deberías tratarme así. – le reprochó para luego mirar a Sai con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes Sai? Ya no eres un bastardo, hace unos años lo pensaba. Pero ya no me acuerdo por qué… - trató de recordar por que cuando tenía trece no le agradaba el chico.

-Gracias Naruto, yo tampoco creo ya que tienes el pen* pequeño. Antes lo pensaba pero ahora ya no.

Y Naruto lo recordó. Era por eso. Y una vena brotó en su frente.

-¡Bastardo!

Y Sai comenzó a reír. Causando que segundos después le siguiera el rubio. Sasuke solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa desde atrás.

-Mmm… ¿Qué estará pasando allí-ttebayo?

Los pelinegros volvieron su mirada en la dirección del rubio. Y solo vieron un grupo de jóvenes reunida. El pelinegro más amargado (Lily: ya saben cual es) se encogió de hombros. Y volvió su mirada sin fijarse.

-¿Qué más da? Vámonos, me molesta tanta gente junta – se iba a dar la vuelta si no fuera por que le pareció ver un cabello rosado -¿Sakura? – y acercándose mas trató de ver entre los chicos pero tapaban su visión.

-¿Qué pasa teme? – preguntó el rubio.

-¿Has dicho Sakura? – llamó el total interés de Sai y estos dos comenzaron a apartar a chicos para llegar al centro del espectáculo que resultaba ser… habían dos chicas con trajes llamativos de espaldas a ellos parecía que la dependienta del local les estaba dando algo, aunque lucía muy feliz. Pero definitivamente ese cabello rosa y ese cuerpo lo reconocería donde fuera.

Y cuando la chica de rosado se volvió para quedar de frente de nuevo y darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados ofreciéndoles galletas de muestra. Supo que si era ella. Y como los chicos ahora se amontonaban entre ella y su amiga para ser los primeros en entrar al local y pasar por al lado de ellas, ya que a cada lado de la puerta estaba Sakura de rosado y otra chica que no se había fijado de azul.

-¿Esa no es Hinata? La hermana de Neji?

-¿Quién? – el rubio acababa de llegar y fue cuando miró a las chicas y se quedó con la boca abierta – Sakura-chan… ¿Hinata-chan? – la cara de Naruto parecía un poema. Estaba totalmente impresionado con la imagen de una de las chicas.

-Hagan una fila por favor – indicó Sakura con una voz dulce. Para luego mirar a Hinata.

-Etto… - dijo la chica en una voz baja y tierna, pero que milagrosamente se escuchó ya que guardaron silencio – Estaríamos muy agradecidas s-si tuvieran paciencia – y luego sonrió. Sus mejillas lucían algo rosadas, pero le daban un toque adorable.

Sasuke se adelantó para acercarse a las chicas pero uno de los que hacían la fila le cortó el paso.

-Si quieres ver a las chicas tienes que esperar tu turno.

Sasuke le miró con todo el odio que fue posible y el chico retrocedió unos pasos. Miró luego a su lado donde estaba Sai que seguía con la vista fija en Sakura. Para luego él mismo fijarse en ella. Aún no había notado su presencia por que estaba muy ocupada con los clientes. Y estos chicos parecían que no le dejarían llegar hasta ella sin que esperara su turno. Y ellos dos contra todos esos… mala idea.

Tendría que esperar… ¿Qué demonios?! Y con enojo volvió hasta el final de la fila donde estaba Naruto paralizado ya que miraba a la chica del otro lado aún atónito.

************

-Bienvenido… - Sakura saludaba a cada uno con una inclinación de su cabeza – ¿desea probar las nuevas galletas de madan Yukai…? Bienvenido… Bienvenido a la tienda "candy dreams", ¿Quisiera probar los nuevos dulces?

-Konnichiwa…. – decía al otro lado Hinata con educación – Bienvenido… Bienvenido a la tienda de madan yukai – había mejorado bastante ya no tartamudeaba. Al menos… pensó Sakura, algo bueno había salido de todo aquello.

-Bienvenido a la tienda de… - y se quedó paralizada al encontrarse con esos ojos del color de la noche que le miraban con enojo - ¿Sas…? – apartó la idea de su cabeza – Uchiha.

-Hola Sakura.

-¿Sai?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

-Bu-bu-bu-buenas noches… etto… bi-bi-bien…

Esto iba mal, Hinata había comenzado a tartamudear lo que significaba que…

-¿Hinata-chan? – escuchó la voz del rubio.

Si, estaba el chico hiperactivo en aquel lugar. Miró por encima del hombro de Sasuke a su amiga con la cabeza agacha y luciendo sonrojada.

-Sakura! Me haces el favor y me respondes… - dijo autoritario.

-Oigan este no es lugar para hablar – dijo un chico atrás – todos queremos pasar a verl… digo… a la tienda.

-Sakura… - le llamó Sai con su voz tranquila y el ceño algo fruncido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no escucharon? No se puede hablar con las chicas! – volvieron a presionar.

-¡SI! ¡Muévanse!

-¡Se joden! ¡Por qué es mi novia! – les dijo enojados y muchos comenzaron a protestar.

-Uchiha! – Sakura estaba avergonzada.

- y tú… nos vamos de aquí – le interrumpió tomándole de la mano.

**********

-¿En serio eres de Kyoto? Yo también vine para las vacaciones… - pero la castaña comenzó a hablar cada vez más lento y su rostro obtuvo un matiz preocupado… - ¿Qué demonios…? – preguntó parándose. Había un chico que estaba forcejeando con su prima… quería llevársela – desgraciado – murmuró entre dientes – ¡debo irme! – y sin decir más se fue ante la mirada extrañada del chico que observó desde lejos el espectáculo con las cejas algo alzadas por la impresión.

-¡Sueltame! – escuchó que protestaba la pelirrosa, lo que le hizo apresurar su paso - ¡Te digo que me sueltes baka! No voy a ir contigo…!!

Y serán unos… su prima estaba en problemas y esos imbéciles en la fila tan solo se ponían a protestar y a pedir que la dejara. Son unos malditos… ¿Cómo no pueden ayudar a una mujer cuando estaba en problemas? Pero nadie se metería con su prima… no señor. Nadie lo haría ni mucho menos en su presencia. Se arremangó su chaqueta (chamarra) sin dejar de caminar con rapidez, tomó su bolso con ambas manos y se abalanzó al rescate de su querida prima Sakura.

-¿Naomi? – sakura le hubo mirado cuando estaba cerca y supo que no vendría nada bueno.

-¿Mmm? – fue lo último que le dio tiempo a decir al Uchiha antes de ser atacado de forma salvaje.

***********

Se encontraban todos en el auto de Naruto. Y en realidad no sabía como habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caber todos. Aunque podría ser la razón de que su prima gustosa diciendo que no había espacio allí se sentó en las piernas de Sai. Y ahora venían en este orden.

Naruto conduciendo, Hinata en el puesto del acompañante. Y en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Una Sakura algo sonrojada ya que recostado en sus piernas, semi inconsciente venía un Sasuke dormitando.

¿Qué como hemos llegado aquí?, pues para mí también fue confuso. Yo estaba forcejeando con Sasuke. Y de pronto llegó mi prima le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con el bolso que llevaba en las manos (mi bolso mejor dicho) haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio de pronto y hubiese caído con él si Sai no me fuera sujetado. Pero eso no fue todo. Mi prima no solo se conformó de golpearle con el bolso si no que se abalanzó sobre él gritándole pervertido y se enfrascó en una lucha libre en donde Sasuke estaba tratando de no ser golpeado, Sakura había tratado de detenerla, al igual que Naruto, pero que no lograron hacer algo y el pelinegro terminó quedando semiinconsciente y con una castaña bastante agitada de mejillas rojas.

_-Pervertido – murmuró. Una vez que había terminado con el chico y que lo vio en el suelo se palmeó las manos. _

_-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó una voz a su espalda. _

_-Si, creo que eso le enseñará a… ¡GAKA! – gritó dando un respingo - ¿Qué… que… que…? – comenzó a tartamudear apenada. No pareciera que hace unos segundos se hubiese enfrascado en una pelea con un chico. _

_Pero se fijó en como la pelirrosa se iba corriendo a donde estaba el chico y trataba de despertarlo. _

_-Sasuke… Sasuke… - le llamaba. _

_-Pero que está pasando…? – preguntó de pronto la castaña olvidándose de todo al ver que no era solo la pelirrosa que se acercaba si no también Hinata junto con un chico rubio. _

_-Bueno… ya que terminaste de moler a golpe a mi primo – vio a Gaka sonreír y se quedó muda ante la información - Quiero presentártelo. Sasuke Uchiha – le señaló, aún estaba inconsciente y Sakura le estaba agitando. Parecía que no quería siquiera abrir los ojos. _

_-¿Tu primo?!! ¡¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!! ¿¿Por qué NO ME DETUVIERON??!! – preguntó agitada, avergonzada, y totalmente roja. Había matado al primo de gaka! ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Por favor que no esté muerto por favor que esté bien…_

_-Por que tu le golpeas mucho mejor que yo. – contestó como si fuera algo que hasta un niño lo hubiese visto._

_Y Naomi le miró con un tic en el labio. Que salía de ella cuando estaba "algo" nerviosa. Al menos parece que a Sai no le dolió mucho… _

_-¡¡SASUKE!! _

_Pero… parecía que ese tal Sasuke no iba a despertar hasta dentro de un rato. _

_Y deseó por favor no tener ese tic. _

Pero así habían llegado hasta allí. Naruto había colocado algo de música para dar algo de privacidad al momento en que cada uno iba hablando. O mejor dicho. Sai venía hablando con Naomi, y Naruto… pues… parecía que venía algo así como hablando con Hinata (solo que esta aún estaba algo roja) pero parecía que podía hablar mejor que antes.

Y ella tal vez hubiese venido hablando con Sasuke si no fuera por que este estuviera dormido.

Inner: AAAHhHH!! A que provoca tocarlo!!

Bueno… eso no podría negarlo. De verdad tenía un rostro tan… y su cabello se moría por tocar ese cabello, y apartarlo de su rostro…

Inner: Hazlo baka ¿Qué esperas?

Pues que aquí también están Naomi y Sai. Y naruto y Hinata.

Inner: Y?, ellos ya están en parejas y tu y Sasuke también lo están…

Ellos no están como… ¿Qué sasuke y yo estamos como parejas?

Inner: Por supuesto, hasta tu misma lo has dicho: Naomi y Sai, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y tú… por algo dijo que eras su novia. Y para él tú eres su novia.

Pero…

Inner: Nada! Él te hizo pasar vergüenza alla, tu tienes derecho de tocarle al menos el cabello.

Sakura casi se rie de sus propios pensamientos. Miró de reojo a Sai con Naomi, la chica parecía más que feliz abrazada al cuello de Sai como si fuese una niñita. Y esas reacciones para con él, y aún Sai no se había dado cuenta de que Naomi estaba loca por él. Bien, al parecer no le prestaban atención. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke esta vez embelesada y con adoración. Es que, de verdad pensaba que todo él era como…

Acercó su mano a su rostro y apartó los cabellos de la frente para después tocarle suavemente la mejilla. Al momento Sasuke se removió un poco frunciendo el ceño y parecía que estaba hablando. Sakura con curiosidad se acercó un poco para escucharle y sintió como de nuevo sus labios chocaron por segunda vez ese día para separarse de inmediato. Sakura dio un respingo hacia atrás llamando la atención de sus compañeros de asiento. Sai tenía su ceño fruncido y Naomi le miraba curiosa.

-No pasó nada. – dijo Sakura apenada, y la castaña comenzó de nuevo a hablar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Y Sakura volvió de nuevo a su trabajo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la frente de Sasuke solo para luego pegarle suavemente en la frente.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos de pronto y mirándole como si estuviera enojado.

-Aprovechado – susurró siquiera para que solo él le escuchara – estás bien ¿cierto? - este sonrió con suficiencia como respuesta.

-Si así voy a terminar cada vez que tu prima me agarre a golpes tendré que dejarme golpear más seguido.

-Baka – susurró.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando a Sasuke, pero si supo que se había quedado embobada. El pelinegro había cerrado sus ojos, por eso que podía verlo con toda libertad sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué hacías allí? – preguntó en un momento dado.

-¿Dónde?

-Allí… con esa ropa – aclaró el pelinegro.

-Estaba… - no podía decirle que era por ayudar a Hinata – trabajando – dijo al fin. Había pensado en decirle que no era su problema, pero su inner le pedía a gritos que por favor no rompiera ese momento tranquilo.

-¿vas a dejar de trabajar verdad?

Sakura frunció su ceño. ¿Le estaba pidiendo… que dejara su trabajo? Bueno… exactamente no estaba trabajando y dudaba mucho que le hubiesen vuelto a aceptar después del espectáculo que armaron frente a la tienda donde casi llamaban a seguridad, pero igualmente, ese no era el punto. El punto era que le estaba pidiendo que abandonara su trabajo…

-¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo?

-Por que no me gusta – contestó de forma ruda.

-Sasuke, me importa un comino que no te guste que trabaje. Voy a seguir trabajando y ya. ¿entendido?

El chico abrió sus ojos y los fijó en las orbes verdes de la pelirrosa. Ni siquiera sabía el por que respondía así si no iba a volver a trabajar.

-haz lo que te de la gana – contestó dándose vuelta en las piernas de la chica para recostarse de medio lado.

-Eso hago. – y se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana.

¿Por qué siempre debían terminar así? Peleando…? Por que con Sasuke siempre se trataba de retos, peleas y luego… como si nada hubiese pasado se volvían a hablar.

No volvieron a conversar en todo el rato. Y llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Naomi también se bajó allí. Pero cuando la pelirrosa se iba bajando del auto Sasuke le tomó del brazo y la acercó a él.

-¿Sabes que como me quedé de nuevo inconsciente como la última vez me debes una cita cierto?

Y allí estaba lo que les dije. _¿quién lo comprendía?_ Que no se había enojado ya…?

-La que te dio la paliza fue mi prima… ¿quieres que te haga una cita con ella? – y guiñando un ojo Salió del auto dejándole con una sonrisa de lado al Uchiha.

_¿Y quien la comprendía a ella?_

********

-¿Sabes? Acabo de ver algo interesante… - el chico hablaba por teléfono sonriendo un poco - ¿Sabes el novio del que presumes? – sonrió divertido, cuanto le encantaba hacer molestar a esta chica – pues creo que te botó hace mucho…

-_Tonterías… él es mío. Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre – _dijo la voz de la mujer al otro lado.

-Piensa lo que quieras… - sonrió – allá tu si decides creerme.

FIN CAPÍTULO 18.

Y como lo prometí… aquí no termina. Continúa. Jejeje.

**Capítulo 20. La semana de exámenes. **

MARTES.

Sakura llegó totalmente cansada a su casa. Lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir… y dormir… mañana tendría otro examen, lenguaje, y por suerte era sencillo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Sakura? – preguntó la voz de su prima.

-Mmm… en el examen, me parece que bien. – respondió contra la almohada.

-Bien, te tengo la bañera preparada por si te quieres meter…

Y sus palabras fueron instantáneas para la chica. Ya que levantó su rostro.

-¿Con agua caliente?

-por supuesto.

-AH! Eres un amor! – corrió a buscar su paño y entró como un rayo al baño.

-Y te preparé la cena, pronto va a estar lista.

-Naomi! Como pude vivir sin ti? – se escuchó desde dentro del baño. Su prima solo se rio.

Bueno, en el primer examen creo que lo hice bien, igual, no estaba tan difícil, en la historia lo único difícil es aprenderse los años exactos en que ocurren las cosas, y Sakura tenía muy buena memoria para eso. Lo único que se tuvo que calar las miradas matadoras y las cortantes palabras de Ino, dirigidas a ella desde el otro lado del salón antes del examen.

Luego tuve que soportar de nuevo al imbécil de Kamashi que creo me persigue. Ya me está asustando. Y ya no sé cuantas veces ya le he mandado a volar. Hoy me llevó mi pulsera a clases. ¿Cómo demonios había desaparecido de mi bolso? No tengo idea… pero creería que él me lo robó si solamente no viera dos clases con él y en esas ocaciones no me separo de la mochila.

Lo cierto es que quería que fuera a comer con él como agradecimiento… lo siento pero más de las gracias no va a tener de mí.

Se metió a la bañera. Relajándose.

Sasuke, lamentablemente no lo había visto ese día. Gaara le había dicho que hubo tenido la clase de geometría para ese día. Y que aquella materia no era exactamente el mejor tema a tratar del Uchiha así que se había saltado el resto de las clases al comienzo (ya que en tiempo de exámenes era permito otorgándole más tiempo al estudiante de prepararse)

-Sakura! La cena ya está lista!

-Ya bajo! – y diciendo aquello sintió nostalgia por que su mamá siempre le preparaba la cena. Y precisamente eso era lo que más le había preocupado. Que su madre sospechaba algo. Y ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa al imaginarse su reacción. Bueno… reacciones, por que sería un milagro si a su padre no le diera un ataque de histeria.

Se tranquilizó hundiendo más su cuerpo hasta los hombros solo dejando la cabeza por fuera… pero ahora debía pensar en sus estudios. Y luego salió de la bañera.

MIERCOLES.

-Sasuke-kun – una chica rubia se había acercado a él a la primera hora de la mañana – Hace mucho que no hemos hablado ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Ino gracias – respondió el Uchiha sin levantar su mirada del libro de Geo-política oriental. Ni siquiera hubo subido su mirada a la chica.

-¿sasuke-kun y que te parece mi nueva camisa?

El chico solo lo hizo por educación pero levantó su mirada a ella. Llevaba una camisa bastante llamativa especialmente por que la parte del ombligo iba descubierta mostrando su estrecha cintura, y su voluptuoso pecho que se hacía bastante notable, por alguna extraña razón, se le había notado tanto antes?.

-Muy linda Ino.

-¿Y no tienes nada que decir? – preguntó afincando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla acercando más su "persona" a él, pero Sasuke no se inmutó.

-Si Ino, por favor tengo el examen horita. Si no te importaría en guardar silencio. – Y la chica le miró ofendida. Antes de marcharse y salir del salón. Casi quería gritar de la frustración, ya era día miércoles y el chico no le hacía el menor caso.

-No te está yendo para nada bien Ino – dijo el chico en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchase.

-Mejor que a ti si Rio – contestó – joder! Sasuke está más preocupado por sus estudios que por que yo esté mostrando más de la cuenta. Yo siempre llamo la atención cuando quiero.

-Si, lo sé – ya la miró evaluativamente. Cosa que molestó a la rubia.

-No deberías estar aquí conmigo. ¿No se supone que hoy vas de nuevo a por Sakura?

-Creo que voy a hacer unos pequeños cambios… me estoy hartando de su forma tan cortante.

-¿Cambios? – repitió – ¿de que demonios hablas?

El chico sonrió y tomó su bolso más fuerte.

-De nada en especial… pero… creo que vamos a tener que ser más rudos. Si lo de hoy no funciona.

-¿si lo de hoy no funciona? ¡Rio!, no estés haciendo nada sin mi autorización ¿entendido? – dijo amenazante la chica – no te salgas del plan para hoy.

-Va. Va - agitó su brazo por encima del hombro y se fue.

-Imbécil – susurró. De verdad que lo aborrecía. Miró su reloj de pulsera – mierda… - iba a llegar tarde

……….

-Sasuke-kun – Ino se acercó al chico pelinegro un tanto apenada – me pregunto si tu me podrías explicar ingles es que mañana tengo examen y aún… no comprendo muy bien.

Sasuke la miró evaluativamente. Estaba pensando ir a ver a Sakura ese día, pero… había escuchado de Neji que Hinata iba a salir con ella, así que prácticamente… al parecer ese día tampoco la vería.

-Gaara – le habló al chico a su lado, el pelirrojo le miró desinteresado – dile a los demás que no me voy con ellos, que explicaré algo a Ino.

-Hai – contestó simplemente. Así era Gaara casi nunca hacía preguntas, solo actuaba como él creía, y hacía lo que sus amigos le pedían sin preguntar y tampoco daba explicaciones.

-Vamos – ordenó a Ino luego de tomar su mochila. La rubia le miró esperanzada y asintió "hai"

……………

ya acababa de salir de clases.

Sakura suspiró. El examen de ese día tampoco hubo ido tan mal. Aunque debía apresurarse por que había quedado con Hinata.

-Sakura… - la chica se paró al escuchar su nombre. Ya el resto de los estudiantes estaban saliendo de las clases y le fue algo difícil distinguir quien le llamaba. Pero enserio que no hubiese querido.

-No, otra vez no – susurró al distinguir a Kamashi que iba hacia ella.

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que pueda perderme entre el grupo de gente?

Inner: lo hubiésemos hecho ya si no lo estuvieras pensando…

¡Kuso! ¿Por qué siempre debía analizarlo todo?

-Sakura… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-¿Qué no entiendes cuando digo…?

-Por favor…

Bien, esta es la primera vez que este idiota se está comportando educadamente. Miró tras ella como si esperara ver a alguien y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Pensarás que soy escoria y todo eso… demo… también… - se mordió el labio inferior como si no fuera a decirlo - quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

-¿Ver que? – preguntó un tanto curiosa pero sonando a la vez fría.

-Algo sobre Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? – repitió confusa.

********

-¿Que te parece en este salón Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Ino entrando al primero que se encontró vacío el chico no dijo nada y entró.

Ino sacó su cuaderno y tomó asiento a su lado. Bastante cerca. El chico había empezado a explicarle pero… sabía que ya había avisado a Rio que el plan iba en marcha. Ahora solo tenía que actuar…

-Sasuke. – susurró. El pelinegro le miró – Yo, antes de que… comencemos, hay algo… - bajó su rostro avergonzada, (que buena actriz era) – quería preguntarte, ¿No me extrañas?

-¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-De nosotros… ¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? Yo te extraño muchísimo. ¿tú a mí no?

El pelinegro le miró alzando una de sus cejas. Y soltó el aire con resignación.

-Ino, pensé que había quedado claro cuando hablamos. Te pedí disculpas por que sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero… tú…

-Si, lo sé Sasuke-kun demo… - comenzó a decir mordiéndose su labio - ¿podrías…? ¿podrías al menos despedirte de mí?

-¿Despedirme de ti?

-Nunca nos despedimos. Mi último regalo Sasuke. – sus ojos humedecieron un poco. Y El chico comprendió que no le había pedido que le fuera a explicar sobre la materia. Si no que quería otra oportunidad – si en verdad lo sientes… si en verdad…

Pasaron unos segundos e Ino temió que su plan no funcionara. Pero luego lo vio asentir y supo que sería suficiente. Con eso bastaba, sonrió feliz y levantándose de nuevo lo rodeó hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas de lado y rodear su cuello con sus brazos de forma suave y hasta sensual. Sasuke cerró sus ojos como resignado y ella sintió un vacío. Pensó que él la besaría a ella… pero… negó con la cabeza y se acercó a sus labios… rogando por favor que funcionara.

"Lo siento Sakura, pero yo también quiero a Sasuke"

"_Sonrió al ver llegar a la castaña. Tenía 11 años hace poco habían entrado a clases. Konoha era una institución amplia, por eso a veces le había costado encontrarse con su amiga. Pero ya había salido de clases, y la había esperado a la puerta. No sabía la razón por la que la chica se había atrasado pero sabía que aún estaba dentro se lo había dicho la prima de ella cuando se fue… cuando tuvo una mejor visión de ella se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Y se acercó corriendo. _

_-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estás bien? – se acercó para pasarle una mano por el hombro pero la niña se alejó. _

_-¡Aléjate! – exclamó secándose las lágrimas - ¿Estás feliz no? _

_-Sakura… ¿de que estás hablando? _

_-Ya lo sé Ino. Ya sé lo que hablan de mí. _

_-¿Sakura que…?_

_-¡Creí que eras mi amiga! – exclamó sollozando con más fuerza. _

_La chica le miró sin entender. Era su amiga. Claro que lo era. _

_-Por supuesto que lo soy. _

_-Lo escuché… - susurró – se lo que hablan tus amigas y tu sobre mí. _

_La rubia abrió sus ojos impresionada. _

_-Sakura yo… yo no he dicho… _

_-Eres una hipócrita – Y sin decir más se fue corriendo. Ino se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. Viendo como su mejor amiga de la infancia se alejaba. Sin saber por qué también también sintió sus lagrimas quemando sus ojos amenazando por salir. ¿Por qué le había tratado así? ¿Lo que hablaba sobre ella?_

_Se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas y se puso recta. Igualmente, no le daría el gusto de llorar por sus palabras. Pero aún así no pudo evitarlo. En cuanto llegó a su casa lloró en su habitación en silencio. _

*********

Habían estado viendo algunos salones hasta que Rio se detuvo por fin en uno, y Sakura juraría que lo vio sonreír.

-¿Quieres ver si es verdad lo que te dije?

Sakura frunció su ceño. Aún no podía creer las palabras del chico. no podía ser verdad, y asomándose por la ventanita de la puerta… lo vio… Quedándose boca abierta.

Era Ino… sentada en las piernas de Sasuke, y besándole. Y este… no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia. Sintió de pronto la furia en su interior.

"Ellos aún continúan juntos… tú solo fuiste un reto para él" – habían sido las palabras de Kamashi – "¿Quieres que te lo muestre?, algunas veces se reúnen después de clases"

No podía creerlo, pero allí estaba. Apretó la perilla de la puerta con fuerza. Casi que haciéndose daño. La abriría… abriría la puerta para ver al bastardo y luego…

Pero se detuvo. Agachando su cabeza y sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas caer.

-¿Sakura quieres entrar? – preguntó Kamashi sonriendo complacido con que todo hubiese salido bien, pero en cambio la chica negó con la cabeza apartando su mano de la perilla.

-No – dijo dejando caer su mano a un lado – yo… yo me voy – el chico se quedó impresionado, se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma. Aquello no le agradaba, frunció su ceño – tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Arigatoo – hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, no volvió a subir su mirada y siguió caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Deseaba salir de allí. Había comenzado a llorar.

_"-Pero que sorpresa verte por aquí. Sakura-fea. _

_-Mira quién se dejó crecer el cabello – dijo fríamente Sakura, con Ino no tenía vergüenza a hablar, ya habían sido amigas antes – Ino-cerda._

_-Mira quién se lo dejó crecer también – contestó del mismo modo. Mirándola a través del espejo. Se encontraban solas en el baño de chicas – Veo que aún recuerdas sobre lo de Sasuke. _

_-Por supuesto – contestó de forma retadora. _

_-Sabrás que yo entré al equipo de porristas ¿no? _

_-Si solo se hablan de cabezas huecas en el pasillo, si lo he escuchado – Ino le miró ofendida. Frunciendo el ceño._

_-Estoy cien pasos por delante de ti Sakura – aclaró orgullosa – estoy más cerca de lo que tu estarás nunca de Sasuke. _

_-Eso lo veremos"_

Lo habían hablado el año pasado. Y Sakura pensaba que tenía razón. Estaría siempre cien pasos por delante de ella. Y ahora lo había demostrado.

*********

Ino se separó del chico y le miró a los ojos. Esperando que dijera algo, pero Sasuke abrió sus ojos y le miró tan indiferentemente como siempre.

-¿Quieres que te explique o solo querías pedirme eso? – preguntó suavemente.

Y Ino bajó su mirada y se quitó de sus piernas para luego ir a su puesto.

-Explicame por favor – pidió mirando al chico decepcionada. Definitivamente… eso no había salido bien. Su ánimo había decaído demasiado, y por primera vez pensó que ya había perdido. Miró hacía la ventanilla y vio a Rio que le sonreía, lo que significaba que Sakura si los había visto, pero esperaba que hubiese entrado a armar un problema. Una vez más nada salió como lo planeó.

-En los verbos se usa los adjetivos al final para explicar cuando… - ya Sasuke le había comenzado a explicar y ella trató de no pensar más. Pero le era imposible.

*********

-Etto… pasó algo? – preguntó preocupada Hinata.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-¡No! Claro que no! – trató de sonreír – no me has dicho como te ha ido ayer con Naruto.

-Pues… - la muchacha se sonrojó un poco – creo que bien. Esto… pude hablarle. Y explicarle… puse en practica eso que me dijiste. De pensar que era otra persona a la que estaba enseñando, y mirarlo menos. Aunque… etto… parecía que Naruto-kun estaba algo distraído.

Y comenzó a relatarle como el chico casi se caía de su asiento al tratar de ayudarle a ella a sentarse en el suyo. Como se pegó la frente al tratar de sacar un libro que fue a buscar en las estanterías y que Hinata se lo pidió. Y como se enredó la lengua en más de una ocasión, comenzando a reír nerviosamente, además de otros detalles, como cuando la estaba acompañando a su casa que se pegó contra un poste de luz.

-¡Va perfecto!, ya le gustas. Definitivamente. Y eso que no hicimos nada para causarlo – sonrió - Pero… aún necesitas el siguiente ejercicio…

Hinata le miró curiosa. ¿Otro ejercicio más?

-¿Qué es?

-Ya te lo explicaré… - dijo misteriosa – espera si puedo encontrar a alguien así.

Bien, al menos sería hablarle a otra persona. Suspiró y siguió a su amiga.

Veinte minutos luego de dar vueltas tuvo que detenerse. ¿O el destino estaba de su lado o realmente había un Dios (lily: cof cof o autora cof cof) que la quería mucho. Pero… ¿ese de ahí no era Naruto? Estaba en una tienda?, su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, aquello no podría ser más perfecto? y el otro que estaba cerca de ellos… bueno… no lo conocía pero ese chico era perfecto.

-Hinata… - miró a la peliazul – yo entraré a la tienda mientras tú… - observó al chico que estaba tomando una malteada en la tienda de al lado – deberás sentarte con ese chico y tener una conversación con él.

Hinata había abierto los ojos con sorpresa.

-Naru… - había pensado que sería Naruto por el cabello rubio pero no lo era, este parecía ser algo más maduro – demo… se… se parece a Naruto-kun.

-Esa es la razón por la que hablarás con él – respondió Sakura sonriente - lo mirarás todo el tiempo a los ojos. Es que se parece tanto a Naruto que así podrías pensar que estás hablando con él y practicar. Bien, yo entraré a la tienda y tu… irás a hablar con él por lo menos 15 minutos ¿entendido?

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo voy a hablarle? – preguntó – como comienzo la conversación? – dijo temerosa.

-Bueno… comienzas preguntándole si el asiento está ocupado… luego te presentas.

-Y… y si no me habla? O está ocupado? – preguntó.

-Pues… - eso no lo había pensado – yo me quedaré aquí y si surge un problema. Solo me miras y yo iré ¿vale?

Hinata aún la miró dudosa, pero asintió. Sakura debía admitir que era una chica bastante valiente por que la "valentía" no era no tener miedo si no afrontar sus miedos. Y ella estaba afrontando los suyos muy rápido.

Sakura observó a su amiga ir hasta allí y espero cualquier indicación. Pero al parecer todo iba bien… demasiado bien debería decir, ya que el chico no solo se parecía a Naruto si no que… parecía tan hiperactivo como este, y la muchacha si sonrojó un poco pero luego comenzó a hablar. Que coincidencia.

-¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto había salido de la tienda. Y le miró sonriente - ¿Cómo estás?

-ah muy bien Naruto-kun – sonrió la chica. Y se quedaron hablando un rato más. Sakura miraba de vez en cuando a un lado a ver como iba Hinata pero… la chica si hablaba un poco más. Estaba funcionando. Claro hasta que Naruto dijo algo que le alertó.

-Si, vine con mi hermano mayor…

Sakura abrió sus ojos más.

-¿Tienes hermano mayor?

-Si, bueno… medio hermano mejor dicho, por parte de papá. Hijo del matrimonio anterior de mi padre, nos dice que nos parecemos un tanto-ttebayo.

-¿De…de verdad? – a Sakura le comenzó a sonar rara la situación así que rogó por que por favor no fuera ese chico con el que Hinata estaba…

-hay, Yamato-niichan me dijo que me iba a esperar fuera de la tienda es que se estaba tomando una malteada y no podía entrar – se volvió un poco para ver donde estaría su hermano y lo vio sentado en una mesa… - oye… - miró a la pelirrosa unos segundos sin dejar de señalar a la mesa - la chica con la que está hablando mi aniki se parece mucho a Hinata-chan ¿ne?

Sakura por poco se cae.

-Naruto…

-¿Mmm?

-Esa es Hinata.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. - ¿De verdad es...? ¿Es Hinata? ¡mierd*! – susurró comenzando a caminar a donde estaban ellos y sakura fue junto a él.

-¡naturo! – le llamó pero este no le prestó atención.

-Hoe! Aquí viene mi ototo – escuchó que decía su hermano a Hinata. La chica le miró y luego se levantó de pronto como si hubiese recibido un corriente de la silla.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? – preguntó.

-Hola Hinata.

El chico llamado Yamato los miró extrañados.

-Así que ya se conocían – sonrió este.

-Si, ya nos conocíamos – contestó el rubio – Y Hinata-chan es muy importante para mí así que no quiero que le estés insinuando cosas ¿entendido? – miró amenazante a su hermano.

Y este sonrió más aún.

-Muy importante para ti. Ototo… no me digas que ella es tu novia – de inmediato se levantó de su asiento para tomarlo por el cuello – Te felicito picarón, te lo tenías guardado, por que no me la habías presentado?, ya sé… tenías miedo ¿no? Sé que soy atractivo pero nunca le quitaría la novia a mi hermanito – y le agarró por los mofletes. Naruto se lo quitó de encima.

-¡¡Por eso no te la había presentado!! Por que siempre haces cosas como esta para avergonzarme!! – contestó al momento, tanto Sakura como Hinata se le quedaron viendo impresionadas, la segunda con las mejillas rojas, y la primera con una sonrisa – quise decir… - el rubio se sonrojó – Hinata-chan es una amiga.

-Ajá. Si… - continuó diciendo el hermano – todo será por que eres muy lento para echarte al agua Naruto – el rubio nunca había estado más rojo como en esos momentos.

-¡¡Cállate Yamato!! – contestó.

-Así que es verdad…

Y así pasaron un largo rato en los que Naruto trató de convencer que solo eran amigos. (Por ahora). Eso podía haber resultado mejor?, pensó Sakura sonriente.

**JUEVES.**

Sakura no le había hablado en ningún momento. No contestó sus llamadas, y cuando se vieron en el comedor pasó a un lado sin siquiera mirarlo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sasuke se comenzó a volver loco, odiaba que le ignoraran. Y dolía si era Sakura quién lo hacía. En la clase que tuvieron ese día juntos "francés" el chico la miró y ella en ningún momento volteó a verle, ni a saludarle, como si no le conociera, como si él no estuviera allí. Y lo peor era que sí había saludado a Gaara, así que… ella si, lo estaba ignorando.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó una vez que ya todos estaban comenzando a salir de clases. Pero ella no le respondió ni siquiera le miró. Guardó sus cosas y comenzó a Salir pero Sasuke le detuvo - ¿Qué sucede contigo? – preguntó, y Sakura le miró de la forma más fría que nunca le había mirado. Ni siquiera cuando comenzaban a conocerse.

-Sueltame – dijo tranquilamente.

-No, hasta que me digas por que me miras así – dijo firme acercándose más a ella.

-¿Quieres saberlo? – preguntó suavemente cada palabra cargada de veneno – te vi Sasuke.

El pelinegro le soltó.

-¿Me viste donde?

-Ayer, en el salón con Ino – continuó – Kamashi me llevó. Y vi cuando te besaba.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos impresionado. Y entendió lo que había pasado.

-Ino, Ino me tendió una trampa… - contestó – yo pensé que… eso no fue…

-¿Que pensaste Sasuke? ¿Eso que fue? Por que si era un beso, y no estabas poniendo resistencia alguna a él…

-Demo… - Sasuke se mordió el labio - ¿no ves que nos engañaron Sakura?

-Por supuesto que sé que fue una trampa – contestó con molestia - ¿me crees idiota como para confiar en Kamashi?! – preguntó ofendida – solo quería saber hasta donde era capas de llegar. Y me encontré con esto… tu besándote con Ino, pensé que era ella la que te había besado… pero… aunque hubiese sido así, Sasuke, le respondiste al beso. No opusiste resistencia.

Ya el resto de los alumnos se habían ido. Y Sasuke lucía impresionado.

-fue… fue solo, un beso, no significó nada – contestó.

-Así que.. un beso para ti no significa nada – contestó fríamente mirándole con rencor – un beso es un acto puro Sasuke, una muestra de cariño en donde le demuestras a la persona que quieres cuanto… hay quienes lo consideran más sagrado que el sexo, es como, hacer el amor, sin… - se mordió el labio antes de continuar - por qué no se trata solo de placer, se trata de demostrar cariño. Y yo, yo pensé… que imbécil fui al pensar que tu también lo sentías igual que yo.

Y salió del lugar dejando a un Sasuke anonadado en aquel lugar. Sentía enojo. Enojo por Ino, por lo que hizo, y por él mismo por haberlo hecho. No sabía que para Sakura aquello era tan importante. La verdad, para él nunca había sido…

Salió con rapidez tratando de buscar a Sakura pero no la encontró, en cambio se encontró con…

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no respondió el saludo. Tomó a la rubia del brazo y la jaló con él. La chica miró atrás de ella a sus amigos indicándole que se fueran pero cuando se volvió para poder seguir mejor a Sasuke sintió la presión en su brazo. Y sintió miedo de pronto…

-Sasuke…¿Qué pasa? – preguntó dudando si fue buena idea seguirlo – Sasuke! Me… me duele… me estás apretando…

Habían llegado a un pasillo solitario y por fin Sasuke se detuvo.

-¿Sasuke-kun que?...

-Idiota – dijo alzando un poco su voz. Esta resonó en el pasillo vacío y Ino se estremeció... – Lo tenías planeado con kamashi verdad?

La rubia abrió sus ojos al máximo comprendiendo y sintiendo miedo por la reacción de este.

-Sasuke yo…

-eres una… - ahogó un grito de frustración y Ino vio con miedo como esta se acercaba a ella y por un momento pensó que la golpearía al ver como el puño iba hacia ella y cerró sus ojos escuchando de pronto como la mano se estrellaba contra la pared cerca de su oído derecho. Todo quedó en silencio y se arriesgó a abrir los ojos , Sasuke estaba con la cabeza agacha frente a su rostro, podía verlo, miraba el suelo con la respiración agitada - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – preguntó lentamente - ¿tienes una idea? Ruega por que Sakura vuelva a hablarme ¿entendido?

Ino sintió una de sus lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué…? – susurró - ¿Por qué ella Sasuke? ¿Por qué entre todas las chicas?, ¿Por qué entre tantas chicas a las que puedes elegir? ¿La eliges a ella? ¿Por qué… si me tienes a mí?, yo estoy dispuesta a todo Sasuke… a todo por ti y tu…!

-¿Quieres saber por que? – susurró lentamente el chico.

Ino aguardó la respiración.

-Por que ella a sido la primera que no ha mostrado que está loca por mí… por que ella fue la primera que me hizo entender que no todo lo voy a poder obtener, por que ella es la primera que me ha enseñado que las chicas si son algo más que solo algo con lo que pasar el tiempo… por que ella… no me ha agobiado como ustedes… por que ella… - abrió sus ojos y se alejó de la rubia un poco, era la primera vez que pensaba el por qué le gustaba la chica, sabía que le gustaba, que le atraía de forma física pero no sabía por qué, ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía? Y ahora lo comprendía…

"_No es solo de placer si no de cariño… y yo… que imbécil fui al pensar que tu lo sentías igual"_

-Por que ella… ella me quiere – dijo finalmente – me quiere por lo que soy. Me ha visto como soy realmente y aún así…

-Sasuke-kun yo también…

-Tu no Ino. – le interrumpió – tu no te interesaste en ningún momento de conocer que era lo que yo quería… o preguntarme si estaba feliz con algo, Hacías todo lo que yo deseaba sin decirme si querías o no hacerlo. Estabas feliz por que te vieran conmigo, como si fuera un trofeo. Y ahora... Me engañaste. Yo no te intereso. Solo soy algo que deseas tener. No te acerques a mí Nunca más entendido?

El chico comenzó a alajarse sin siquiera volver a verla...

-Sasuke... Sasuke! - comenzó a llamar la chica, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ir tras él. Todo lo que él le había dicho era cierto... se había portado de la peor forma al engañarlo. Y Sakura... Le dolía admitirlo pero, Sasuke en verdad se había enamorado de ella...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Sakura le había ganado y de una forma limpia. Supo como llegar al corazón del Uchiha. Y en verdad sabía que ella también lo amaba. Estaba segura que si Sasuke no le hubiese ayudado cuando estaba pequeña ella nunca se hubiese fijado en él. Despuès de todo. Le conocía. Había sido su amiga desde pequeña y... Se mordió su labio.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para remediar el problema. Lo que fuera... Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso una vez más firme.

*********

Ya había pasado 4 horas desde ese suceso. Y Sasuke se encontraba bajo su ventana llamándola. Sakura se estaba llorando en silencio contra la almohada mientras su prima se encontraba en la puerta observándole. Ya le había consolado lo suficiente. Y ella quería estar sola. Miró de soslayo la ventana, ese Uchiha ya llevaba dos horas llamándole. Y lo mejor que pudiera hacer es irse, ya que le estaba causando daño a su prima, se puso recta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, iba a abrirla, pero si lo hacía sabía que su prima no se lo perdonaría.

Cerró sus ojos y prefirió marcharse. Escuchando de pronto el teléfono de la casa sonar. Lo contestó con rapidez dándole entender a Sakura que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

-Buenas tardes con la familia Haruno? - contestó con cortesía.

-Naomi? - preguntó una voz conocida. Lo que hizo a la castaña sobresaltarse un poco.

-Buenas tardes tía - contestó tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Al fin has llegado. Y dime... ¿todo está bien con Sakura? ¿todo va bien? - preguntó algo entusiasmada.

**_-Sakura... Por favor contéstame. Sal solo un momento. Escúchame. - _**Tapó la bocina al escuchar las peticiones del muchacho desde afuera por miedo a que su tía lo escuchara también.

-¿todo bien? - preguntó, ya había tardado mucho en contestar.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tía - contestó de inmediato - Todo está como siempre. Sakura llegó cansada del colegio, ya tiene los examenes así que le recomendé que descansara un poco antes de estudiar de nuevo.

-Bien, me alegro entonces que todo siga igual - se escuchó el suspiro de la mujer de tranquilidad y Naomi se sintió culpable. pero no podía hacerle aquello a su prima y más cuando se sentía tan mal.

-Si, todo como siempre.

Y Naomi deseó que fuera cierto, al menos si todo estuviera igual, Sakura no estuviera sufriendo tanto por aquel chico, pero... en cierto modo se sentía orgullosa con su prima. Ya que había vencido su mayor tristeza "la soledad" y si había logrado tener tan buenos amigos en ese transcurso, luego se sintiría agradecida por aquellos momentos. después de todo, Sakura era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido jamás. Y sabía que saldría bien. O al menos eso deseaba.

CONTINUARA....

**Siento cortarlos aquí... pero sinceramente no pude terminar el capi 19. Sorry... pero el tiempo no me alcanzo, pero como se los prometi aqui esta... y pronto saco la continuación. Se que quedaron algo cortados por como comenzaba. pero les prometo que hay explicacion para todo. al menos así saben que se espera al próximo capi... **

**SOLO ME QUEDA DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! **

**OS PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI ANTES DEL AÑO NUEVO. DEBO DESEARLES UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. **

**MAÑANA QUE TENGO MAS TIEMPO SE CUELA MI INNER POR ACA... LA CUAL ESTA SUPER AGRADECIDA POR SUS SALUDOS POR CIERTO. **

**INNER: Algún día Lily tendrá el valor suficiente como para dejarme salir y dejar que yo me apodero por completo del mundo!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA **

**Ups... de verdad creo que eso no va a pasar... ¬¬U **

**INNER: Nah... solo bromeo... me conformo solo con conquistar mi país. O//O Ya lo pedí como regalo a San Nicolas! Será que se me cumple?? he sido una niña buenaaa!! en serio-dattebayo!**

**Si, si claro... bueno, esta ya se coleó en mi fic ya. Bueno... hasta pokito!**

**Y QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**


	20. Disculpenme!

*******************************************Primero que todo deseo pedirles unas disculpas, se que dije que iba a actualizar antes de año nuevo pero se me hizo imposible... PERDONENME, estos días he estado super atareada, se que los he decepcionado pero ojala y puedan perdonarme! T__T**************************************************

******************************************Segundo, Os deseo a todos UN FELIZ AÑO!! que este nuevo año que comenzó este lleno de dicha y preosperidad para ustedes y sus familias, y ojala que a mi me venga el gusanito de la inspiración pronto!, jeje!********************************************************************************

*****************************************Tercero, volviendo a la historia!, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero debo leer algunas guias para el comienzo de la uni, si, eso me pasa por dejar todo a ultima hora, asi que os pido disculpas, debe odiarme por esto, pero espero y puedan perdonarme, y yo espero poder sacar dos capis en uno de nuevo, ya que debo terminar con Diciembre, esa habia sido mi intencion desde un principio terminar ayer con el mes de Diciembre en la historia y comenzar un nuevo año como nosotros, pero no pude. (Suspiro) Disculpenme de nuevo********************************************************************************************************

¨**************************************CHaito espero y la sigan pasando bien! Un beso a todos!! y De nuevo GOMEN NASAI!!*************************************


	21. Jueves y Viernes

Hola..! Luego de casi dos meses me aparezco!! avergonzada?, si. Triste por haberles decepcionado y hecho esperar? sip. Aunque se que ya no vale de nada mis excusas y disculpas pues no quisiera hacerles perder el tiempo con ellas. Así que mejor les dejo con el capi... y si tienen ánimo de saber el por qué no había actualizado pues... os invito a pasar por el final.

**IMPORTANTE LEER: Este capi es algo fuerte, es decir... algo subido de tono en algunas partes, asi que en "la advertencia" si quieren verlo les digo que es "algo" explicito, y lo más cercano a lemon que van a encontrar en este fic. Sorry a los que querían ver algo "más" y también disculpen a los que pensaban que este no era un fic algo... pasadito, pero creo que solo está en un intermedio, ya que no creo que sea gran cosa, dependiendo como lo vea cada quién. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, este capi va dedicado a: Miracle-Angel-Sakura, ya que ella me ha apoyado un monton, no me malinterpreten por que todos también me dejan sus comentarios apoyandome lo cual agradezco muchisimo, pero ella es practicamente su representación, ya que siempre me está recordando que hay personas que esperan mi fic, y me hizo prometer que antes del 14 iba a sacar un nuevo capi así xD. Me ayudó a mi inspiración, y aún así le decepcioné por que no estubo listo antes de la fecha. **

**Bueno, solo quiero decirles FELIZ SAN VALENTIN AQUI MI REGALO ESPERO LEs gUsTe. (nO TOY SATISFECHA CON EL RESULTADO SORRY)** T__T, además que es mucho más largo que el anterior, espero les guste para que no se aburran. T__T

**Capítulo 20. Jueves y viernes.**

**JUEVES: Descubrimiento.**

Realmente no había querido hablar con nadie, a pesar de que los amigos del moreno le hubieron llamado preguntándole el por qué del comportamiento tan extraño de Sasuke, esto hizo llamar un poco la atención de la pelirrosa. Según cuando los increíbles habían hecho su reunión de siempre (lo cual sospechaba solo era para practica de la banda) el chico no había llegado a la hora, lo cual les hubo preocupado y se había aparecido hora y media después de lo estipulado. Y al llegar se encontraba con un humor de perros, y no quiso hablar con ninguno del asunto. Lo que solo pudieron definir que significaba: Sakura-mandó-a-Sasuke-de-nuevo-por-un-tubo. Y luego lo único que se le ocurrió a Neji cuando según Sasuke llegó a un punto en el que le dijo a Naruto en donde se podía meter los malditos palos de la batería de Gaara supo que ya las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos y mientras Gaara retenía a Naruto para que no se le lanzara encima al Uchiha, Neji pensó que lo más sensato es ir al asunto primordial donde había comenzado todo para así poder mejorar algo.

"Comprendo la razón por la que Sakura dejó al bastardo"

"Cállate Usuratonkachi…" logró escuchar Sakura que respondía Sasuke.

-Como ves… - Escucho que decía Neji – Sasuke no es precisamente "tranquilo" cuando anda enojado.

Sakura pudo haber sonreído pero no lo hizo simplemente por que aún recordaba lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento Neji, pero ahora yo no tengo nada que ver… - contestó la pelirrosa – El mal humor de Sasuke es por lo que él solo causó, así que… sinceramente no quiero hablar con él.

Escuchó la aceptación de Neji que sonaba un poco a preocupación y colgó hundiéndose de nuevo en pensamientos vagos que no le dejaron si no hasta que escuchó algo.

Había un gran alboroto abajo, en el primer piso. Sakura se removió incómoda con el corazón comenzando a latir a mil. Pensando que tal vez… de algún modo Sasuke había logrado la forma de entrar, pero enseguida supo que no tenía ningún sentido ya que hace no más de cinco minutos que había hablado con Neji y se encontraban en su casa, no creía posible que se pudieran trasladar tan rápido… o habría pasado más y no se dio cuenta?, podría ser posible…

-¿Qué CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!! – escuchó que gritaba su prima con fuerza, mientras pasos rápidos subían los escalones al segundo piso.

Si era Sasuke en serio no deseaba verlo, ya lo había dicho a Neji… Sakura apretó con fuerza su almohada con el alma en un hilo, rogando por que por favor ocurriera un milagro que impidiera que Uchiha llegara a su habitación.

-¡KUSO! Si haces algo Juro QUE TE VOY A SACAR ARRASTRAS DE TU LINDA CABELLERA RUBIA!

Y allí estaba su prima con su humor de perros, que recordaban tanto a su madre dándole a entender que sus amenazas eran reales. Al menos contaba con que ella pudiera a sacar a rastras a Sasuke si era neces… ¿Dijo cabellera rubia?

No le dio tiempo de analizar sus palabras ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver No a Sasuke… ni siquiera era un chico… Si no que era…

-Ino – susurró sorprendida, aunque al momento frunció su ceño, definitivamente era peor verla a ella.

****Naomi.****

_Tiling… el timbre de la casa sonó una vez más._

_Kuso… había pensado que ya Sasuke se había ido. No podía ser que aún estuviera afuera insistiendo. Bajó las escaleras pensando en asomarse por el ojo de pescado y gritarle a Sasuke que se fuera que Sakura no quería verlo… es más ni siquiera esperó, mientras bajaba las escaleras comenzó a lanzar improperios._

_-¡JODER! ¿Vas a continuar ahí?! ¿Qué parte de lárgate no compren…?_

_-No soy Sasuke! – le interrumpió la voz desde afuera. La castaña abrió sus ojos impresionada. Era la voz de una mujer, se asomó por el ojo de pescado y se quedó atónita. ¿Esa no podía ser?..._

_Luego de quitar la cerradura. Abrió la puerta lentamente contemplando a la chica que estaba frente suyo._

_-¿Puedo hablar con sakura? – preguntó simplemente._

_La castaña le miró con desconfianza entrecerrando sus ojos verdes._

_-No – contestó al contrario de la rubia sonando totalmente maleducada. Abrió algo más la puerta sin dejar de soltar la perilla y la otra en su cintura mientras le miraba fijamente y de forma retadora - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_La chica fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes y le habló con paciencia._

_-Solo vengo a hablar con Sakura Naomi…_

_-Hiwatari para ti – le interrumpió bruscamente – Yamanaka._

_Ino le miró fijamente con una mezcla entre molestia y tristeza. Habían sido amigas, Sakura, Naomi y ella, habían sido las mejores… pero… cuando Ino hubo perdido el contacto con Sakura, convirtiéndose prácticamente en rivales, Naomi, como era de esperarse apoyó al cien por ciento a su prima. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar con ella cuando ya no cruzaban palabras. La rubia apretó sus puños con enojo, aunque también sintió un pinchazo de dolor al ver el kilómetro que las separaba, después de haber sido las mejores amigas..._

_-Está bien Hiwatari – aceptó con resignación – necesito hablar con Sakura con respecto a Sasuke…_

_-¿En cómo te magreabas con él? – preguntó fríamente. Ino apretó sus labios, era de esperarse que la castaña ya lo supiera - ¿No puedes dejarla ni un segundo en paz ne Ino?- la chica bajó su mirada como si estuviera apenada - ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida en vez de estarle amargando la de ella?... – Los hombros de Ino se agitaron un poco, como si en serio estuviera tratando de retener el ponerse a llorar - ¿Qué no te parece suficiente todo lo que le has hecho en estos años que…?_

_-¡Ya calla Joder! – exclamó, dejando a Naomi muda. Aunque a la Yamanaka alzar su vista dejó ver sus ojos azules, los cuales no lucían gota de lágrimas – No sabes… no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta haber venido aquí. – trató de hablar lo más fríamente posible - ¿Crees que vendría solo para molestar a Sakura? Por una vez... solo por esta vez… quiero hablar con ella._

_Naomi estuvo apunto de acceder pero recordó lo mal que se sentía la pelirrosa allá en su habitación. No podría aceptar que ella le hiciera sentir peor._

_-No – comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero algo le detuvo. La rubia había colocado su mano y empujado la puerta ante la sorpresa de la castaña para luego entrar al living e ir corriendo por donde ella recordaba estaba la habitación de Sakura, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya años desde la última vez que pisaba la casa, sabía por donde debía ir… subiendo las escaleras._

_-¿Qué CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!! – la castaña había ido corriendo tras ella dispuesta a sacarla a rastras por esa cabellera rubia si era necesario y así lo hizo saber._

_Pero era demasiado tarde, Naomi ya se había distraído lo suficiente y cuando llegó al final de la escalera ya Ino se encontraba al frente de la puerta abriéndola y mirando fijamente dentro. Pasaron unos segundos en los que pareció tomar valor ante la voz amenazante de la pelirrosa y entrar sin ser invitada._

SAKURA.

Está bien, se hubiera preparado para cualquier cosa, incluso que Sasuke entrara con sus amigos a la habitación a la fuerza, pero no encontrarse a Ino allí.

-¿Ino? – lo preguntó más que todo por la curiosidad que le embargaba en verla allí que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sakura yo no quería… - llegó de pronto su prima colocándose en el umbral de la puerta – pero no te preocupes, ya la saco… - iba a tomar a la rubia del brazo pero ésta siendo más rápida se adentró en la habitación ignorándole.

-Te estarás preguntando, que diablos hago aquí…

-Si, eso fue exactamente lo que se me pasó por la mente. – Sakura no se inmutó en lo más mínimo de cambiar su posición de acostada, así que tan solo se giró a la pared para darle la espalda a la rubia – pero no me interesa escuchar tus burlas, o tus mofas con respecto a Sasuke, me importa una…

-Escúchame bien, que no lo voy a volver a repetir Sakura – habló tranquilamente la rubia sonando firme. Por un segundo la pelirrosa se quedó muda, pero aún así no se volvió – Lo que viste ayer no fue obra de Sasuke, lo único que debes saber es que fui yo la causante de que Sasuke me besara. Si, le manipulé de una forma sucia, supe donde dar para que pasara lo que yo quería… así que si. Ya puedes ir, perdonarlo, y blablabla… ya que fui yo la víbora venenosa que lo hizo y tú lo sabes, además él no quería hacerlo y blablabla ya sabes lo que sigue, yo soy la mala, él el bueno, si me disculpas me voy de aquí ya que mi presencia no es grata…

Había hablado rápidamente y de forma seria como si quisiera terminar aquello que decía lo más pronto posible. Iba a volverse a dar la vuelta cuando la voz de Sakura llamó su atención.

-¿sasuke te amenazó para que lo dijeras? – lo preguntó tranquilamente incorporándose lentamente.

-Por favor Sakura parece como si no me conocieras.

-Hubo un tiempo que pensé haberte conocido – susurró sonando amenazante mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo – contestó de forma tan fría como la pelirrosa.

Naomi tan solo permanecía al margen mirando de una dirección a otra realmente sorprendida. Aún no podía creer que aquella rubia se hubo aparecido allí por cuenta propia para arreglar las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke. Pero decidió no decir nada, se preguntó si debería dejarla solas. Después de unos segundos decidió que mejor no. No fuera a ocurrir que la rubia se le antojara decir algo gracioso.

-Bien, ya que sabes que en realidad Sasuke fue una victima en todo esto, pienso que lo más sensato que podrías hacer sería llamarlo y arreglar los asuntos con él antes que le de un infarto o algo así, ahora me retiro mi deber está cumplido. – Se giró dispuesta a marcharse sin decir nada más pero de nuevo fue detenida por la voz de Sakura.

-¿Por qué viniste acá solo a decirme esto Ino? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que tal vez la rubia estaría pensando en que hacer.

-Debe ser por que yo sí aprecié un poco nuestra amistad.

Sakura hubiese contraatacado diciendo que ella también lo hubo apreciado y que por culpa de Ino se terminó. Pero no le dio tiempo la rubia tal y como había llegado, se había ido de la habitación tratando de no rozar siquiera a Naomi.

La castaña habría jurado que le había visto tristeza al mencionar lo de su amistad de la niñez, pero no podría dejarse de engañar. Ella había lastimado a Sakura y tratado de forma cruel. Y no perdonaba a nadie que se metiera con su prima… aunque hubiesen sido amigas. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse para luego cerrarse una vez más y supo que ya la rubia se había marchado. Sakura seguía en la misma posición luciendo una cara de estupefacción por lo acabado de ocurrir y Naomi pareció reaccionar más rápidamente.

-¿Piensas llamar a Sasuke? – preguntó.

Sakura pareció pensárselo. Algo en su expresión le decía que las palabras de Ino tal vez habían funcionado.

-Tal vez más tarde. – sonrió de forma traviesa, aunque por debajo de sus ojos aún se podían divisar unas pequeñas marcas de ojeras ya no había rastro de las lagrimas ni de la tristeza – además quiero tomar un baño y comer algo…

La castaña le miró sorprendida pero aún sonrió un poco, no sabía si agradecerle a Ino o qué. Pero al parecer había logrado que la pelirrosa recuperara su humor y apetito.

-Pensándolo bien creo que lo dejaré sufrir un poco más… después de todo, se lo merece.

**VIERNES: Rumores.**

Sakura sonrió al verse al espejo, ya su rostro no lucía ni rastros de las lágrimas y la tristeza que le habían amargado el día anterior. Si no que lucía radiante… ese día optó por una falda negra… y un top donde más arriba se colocó una chaqueta para el frío, unas botas largas negras igual con algo de tela peluche en la parte superior, para luego amarrarse una cinta roja en el cabello a modo de cintillo dejándose coquetamente un mechón en su rostro… mmm… rápidamente descartó la idea por que le recordó la forma en que Ino se peinaba, así que se lo colocó tras su oreja dándole origen a un rostro despejado donde sobresalían sus hermosas facciones, y sus ojos verdes resaltados en color por el impacto que causaba delineados.

Al salir se encontró con la mirada aprobadora de su prima que le esperaba en la parte de abajo con el desayuno ya listo, sabía que a su prima le apasionaba la cocina. Al contrario de ella que solo cocinaba por necesidad no por gusto.

Emprendieron la marcha como el día anterior al colegio Konoha, al perecer una vez más Naomi iba a colearse en la dirección con su madre, ese día pasaría todo el día con ella, para quedarse de nuevo en la noche con su prima. Le dijo esto a la excastaña y sonrió al notar que no le había prestado atención. Y veía al frente con una mirada perdida.

-Pero luego podríamos irnos de fiesta esta noche… – dijo de forma tranquila la castaña como si eso fuera lo que estaban hablando a un principio.

-Uju – Sakura tan solo asintió sin prestar su atención. Estaba más concentrada en una discusión interna.

Inner: ¿Crees que Sasuke se alegrará cuando le digas que no estás enojada?

-Podemos encontrarnos a unos tíos por allí y ligárnoslos luego…

-Uju – volvió a repetir la pelirrosa.

Inner: ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo…? Y más importante como reaccionará?... será que accedería a…

-…tener una cita contigo en su casa para que se puedan marrear hasta la…

-Si, si una cita con Sasuke en su casa para luego besarnos con… - repitió sin prestar atención pero de inmediato se detuvo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa - ¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Estás loca?! – preguntó impresionada pero su prima comenzó a reír como loca, mientras decía cosas como: "tu carajajajajajajaparecequevisteunjajajajafantasjajajama"

La pelirrosa le vio entre aliviada e indignada por haberle tomado el pelo. Pero entonces estuvieron frente al colegio y no tuvo tiempo para reprocharle ya que tenía un montón de chicos rodeándole.

-¿Pero que…? – comenzó a preguntarse pero no pudo continuar.

-Oh Sakura-san! Te extrañamos muchísimo…

Inner: Ya va, pero estos quién carajo son…? (Lili: ya era hora que apareciera)

-Tan bella como siempre – dijo otro.

-Por eso es la flor del instituto Konoha – escuchó a otro.

"Mmm… los únicos que me llaman así son los del club de fans"

-¿Vas a ir hoy a la reunión Sakura-san? Tenemos algunos proyectos para la próxima semana que deseamos comentarte y pedirte tu opinión y participación…

Inner: Sip, son del club de fans.

Aceptó su inner.

Inner: ¿Proyectos?

-¿Proyectos? – repitió la chica extrañada.

-Los proyectos de la semana cultural – dijo uno de ellos emocionados. Ahm… esos proyectos – Donde queremos que sakura-san participe…

Si, ya me tuve que haber imaginado que deseaban que participase.

Inner: Pero eso no es lo importante! – su inner lucía algo desesperada - ¿Cómo demonios salgo de aquí? quiero ver a Sasuke!

-Chicos – habló Sakura.

-Cada club de la escuela está encargado en organizar algún evento…

-Chicos…

-Y nosotros como club de fans exclusivo de Sakura-san es nuestra obligación participar…

-Ya pero aún no podemos decidirnos a que hacer – le interrumpió otro.

-Chicos… - trató a nueva cuenta Sakura pero fue ignorada por una discusión entre esos dos a lo que los demás comenzaban a incorporarse.

-Pero por eso vamos a dejar que Sakura-san decida después de todo ella es…

Sakura se vio rodeada y quiso escapar de aquel lugar. Mientras su inner desesperada casi lloraba por que pronto comenzarían las clases y no vería a Sasuke… a Mierda, para que negarlo, no era solo su inner, si no que ella también casi se estaba muriendo de la impaciencia por verlo… ¿Dónde estaba un milagro cuando se necesitaba?

En medio de sus pensamientos se sobresaltó un poco al sentir un pequeño jalón del cuello de su camisa lo que hizo que caminara unos pasos para atrás sin poderlo evitar…

-O… oye ¿Qué crees? – comenzó a decir girándose bruscamente para zafarse pero se encontró con una mano aprisionando su boca para que se callara y que no le permitió girarse. OH DIOS LA ESTABAN SECUESTRANDO Y ESOS IDIOTAS NO SE DABAN CUENTA!!! MENUDO CLUB DE ADMIRADORES!!

Pensó la pelirrosa tratando de zafarse ya que le había tomado por la cintura el sujeto y la llevaba a no sabía donde, iba a propinarle un golpe en las costillas cuando…

-Shiii… no hagas ruido que se darán cuenta – dijo la voz conocida en su oído dejándole helada.

Inner: ¡¡¡WAAAAA!!! Es Sasuke!! Es Sasuke!! Mi salvador… mi héroe… mi… un momento… a ¿Dónde me lleva este…?

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando vio que era guiada (sin poner resistencia) hasta un lugar desconocido…

Inner: Y el cual no te estás negando para nada.

Desconocido pero obvio que se trataba de un salón ya que luego cerró la puerta. Pero… un salón bastante oscuro.

Escuchó lanzar un suspiro cansado muy cerca de su oído y sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Aún tengo que salvarte de esos no es así? – dijo la voz divertida del Uchiha – Tuviste suerte de que pasara por allí, hubieses terminado aceptando una… ¡Auch! ¡/&"%"$ sea…!

Exclamó alejando su mano de la chica rápidamente al sentir el dolor. ¡Sakura Haruno se había atrevido a morderle!

-¿Por qué DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO HARUNO?! – dijo una vez que la muchacha estuvo frente a él mirándole con suficiencia, ahora que se fijaba bien, no era ningún salón si no un cuarto pequeño donde guardaban los objetos de limpieza para el conserje.

-¡Por que no retirabas tu mano de mi boca Uchiha! – contestó la pelirrosa como si fuera lo más obvio - Además.. ¿Qué formas son esas de sacarme de allí Animal? Me diste un susto de muerte!

El Uchiha se le quedó mirando divertido olvidando el insulto segundos antes.

-Pero bien te quedaste quieta al saber que era yo – dijo con voz seductora – así que mucho no te habrás molestado ¿o si? – La chica se aterró un poco…

Inner: para no decir que casi me da un infarto.

Al darse cuenta de que gran parte de su espacio personal estaba siento ocupado por el Uchiha, más por que estaba segura que esa no era un lugar donde cabría más que una persona más o menos rellena, era casi imposible que dos estuvieran con normalidad. Aún así en aquella posición Sasuke increíblemente no podía dejar de ser un engreído-bastardo-ególatra

-¡Mejor te callas Uchiha! – frunció su ceño dándose media vuelta para salir de allí pero solo logró colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta ya que a pesar que la giraba y tiraba esta no se movió ni un centímetro, solo le valió una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - ¿Me vas a dejar salir? – preguntó cansada luego de lanzar un suspiro resignado, Sasuke tenía una de sus manos apoyada por sobre su cabeza en la puerta evitando que esta abriera.

-No, hasta que me escuches, tenemos un asunto que aclarar desde ayer… - dijo la voz firme del moreno, lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos comprensiva.

Inner: ¡Ah! Claro!! Sasukito piensa que aún seguimos enojadas con él.

-Y ya que no me dejaste explicar ahora sí que me vas a escuchar, - le dijo en tono autoritario que no hacía caso a réplicas…

Tendría que decirle que ya no estaba enojada?, pensó mientras se daba una vez más vuelta para encararlo, el chico aún no quitaba su mano de la puerta como si temiera que la pelirrosa se escaparía en cualquier momento.

-Ayer lo que viste fue un malentendido… - comenzó a decir.

-Uchiha – le interrumpió la chica haciendo esfuerzo para cruzarse de brazos y optar un aire serio. ¿Qué por que lo hacía? Fácil, le encantaba ponerlo nervioso, cosa que parecía funcionar ya que el moreno pensaba que aún seguía enojada por la posición que había optado. Sakura evitó no sonreír siquiera.

Inner: ¡sos mala! – le dijo en modo de reproche pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

-Ino y yo ya no tenemos nada, ella me montó una trampa, me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar inglés cuando…

-Uchiha… - interrumpió de nuevo pero al parecer este no tenía intención de dejarle hablar.

Inner: Pero que terco el niño!

-llegamos al salón que estaba vacío, saqué todo para comenzar con la explicación de inglés pero…

-Sasuke… - pensó que llamándole por el nombre iba a reaccionar pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a parar.

-Ella me dijo que me dejaría en paz si al menos yo le daba un beso de despedida y yo en serio quería que ya me dejara tranquilo y…

-Te creo. – dijo de pronto tratando de calmarle. Pero se dio cuenta que en serio no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras ya que continuaba hablando sin detenerse. No creyó nunca que Sasuke pudiera sentirse tan mal por aquella situación y quisiera remediarlo, por primera vez se sintió mal consigo misma por haber tratado de aquella manera al chico frente a ella, por haber dudado, por no haberle dejado explicarse, por no haberle llamado la noche anterior cuando estaba convencida de que en verdad no le había traicionado con Ino. No sabía cuan preocupado había estado este por hacerle ver la verdad y sin saberlo sintió su pecho acelerarse de sobre manera y quiso hacerle ver que en verdad le creía, comenzó a descruzar sus brazos con suavidad mientras sus ojos entrecerrados buscaron perderse en los negros que lucían algo de desesperación por hacerse entender, o mejor dicho, hacerla entender…

-Luego creí que todo estaría bien con nosotros, si ya Ino no se interponía ya que estaba siendo una molestia todos estos días tratando de coquetearme, pero entonces tú me dijiste al siguiente día que lo habías visto y me di cuenta de que había sido una trampa y luego busqué a Ino y le dije que no quería volver a saber de ella por qué…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que algo se lo impidió…

(Nota De la autora: ADVERTENCIA, Escena algo subido de tono *__*)

Sakura desesperada por no poder hacerle entrar en razón buscó la mejor forma de callarle para que no siguiera dando más explicaciones, explicaciones que ya no servirían de nada debido a que ya le creía. Lo que en momentos desesperados que no sabía que hacer optaba por medidas desesperadas… posó sus manos en el pecho del joven frente a ella y colocándose en puntillas, cerró sus labios con un beso, causando que su cometido de hacer callar al Uchiha funcionará de forma inmediata. Pero de inmediato este primer fin quedó en alguna parte remota de su cerebro ya que sintió como de pronto el chico comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo y parecía no querer conformarse con esa simple unión de labios… Se sintió gelatina cuando fue apresada por unos fuertes brazos que le apretaron más contra su cuerpo y creyó estarse derritiendo cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido rozando su labio inferior… en otras palabras:

Inner: ¡¡¡SASUKE ME ESTA BESANDO Y ACARICIANDO MI LABIO CON SU LENGUA!!! – Luego de asimilar tales palabras la inner se desmayó por hemorragia nasal.

Sakura no supo como en su estado de shock pudo atinar a abrir su boca lo suficiente como para darle paso a la lengua del Uchiha que de inmediato pareció tantear dentro de ella con cierta duda hasta dar con el tímido órgano de la pelirrosa, como si pensara que la muchacha podría arrepentirse de un momento a otro. Pero para su dicha, o tal vez la de ambos, la chica se dejó hacer comenzando con suaves caricias, que muy pronto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo…

Y Sasuke se sintió en las nubes cuando los brazos de la chica le rodearon atrayéndole más a sí. E incitándole a presionar más su cuerpo con el de ella mientras ahogaba un suave jadeo en los labios de la pelirrosa, cosa que pareció estar esperando ya que presionó más su cuerpo con el de la chica hasta que esta sintió su espalda pegada contra la puerta tras ella y supo que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos cuando sintió como Sasuke bajaba sus manos comenzando a acariciar sus muslos y tironeaba hacía arriba como incitándole a…

¿Quiere que suba la pierna?! La chica parecía en shock antes de comprender en realidad lo que intentaba hacer el chico cuando sintió un semibulto golpeando su ombligo haciéndole regresar a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al no tener respuesta con su petición de subir la pierna para que él pudiera agarrarla con firmeza, Sasuke optó por algo que hizo abrir los ojos verdes de la chica de forma brusca… fue suficiente aviso para saber que ya era hora de detener todo aquello. Soltó rápidamente el cuello del chico luego dirigió ambas manos a la altura del pecho del Uchiha para empujarle con decisión.

(FIN ADVERTENCIA xD)

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!! – dijo de pronto al despegarse viendo como el chico pegaba contra el estante tras él haciendo que cayeran varios potes al piso, ninguno milagrosamente calló sobre el chico - ¿Cómo TE ATREVES UCHIHA?!! Serás un…!!! – y agarrando lo que tenía más cerca sin siquiera terminar la frase le aventó un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de la escoba.

-OUCH!! – Se quejó el chico llevándose ambas manos y sobándose el lugar donde le había lastimado.

Volviéndose bruscamente esta vez si que logró abrir la puerta para salir y encontrándose con que… varios estudiantes le miraban con ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa. Sintiendo de pronto su rostro enrojecer la chica no dijo nada y optó por irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

-¡¡HEY HARUNO ESO DOLIÓ ESPERA!! – Exclamó de pronto el chicho Uchiha reincorporándose y saliendo del lugar y… quedándose quieto al encontrarse con los mismo pares de ojos mirándoles como si fuera un objeto raro en exhibición o peor… como si lo fueran encontrado in fraganti en una posición comprometedora (cosa que no iba muy allá de la realidad)

Sasuke se puso recto, arreglando su camisa iba a comenzar a ir en la dirección que tomó sakura pero, la campana sonó anunciando que ya era hora de entrar, inmediatamente escuchó como los murmullos comenzaron y giró sobre sus talones entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mejor mirada matadora haciendo que todos callaran al instante y luego de unos segundos comenzaran a caminar ellos también tratando de huir de esos ojos negros que le miraban como retándoles a decir algo… algo que por supuesto no iban a decir.

Dirigió su paso en la dirección contraria, y giró en el pasillo escuchando como los murmullos se hacían más fuerte… Perfecto, les había dado chisme a los que aferrarse hasta el final del año. Genial!. Había comenzado a caminar los otros chicos se dirigían a sus salones respectivos pero él se detuvo…

Posó un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa, recordando aquel encuentro. Ahora que estaba solo en el corredor podría repasar los acontecimientos, comenzó a aligerar su paso, entrecerrando sus ojos. Aún podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Sakura… la pasión envolviéndole por completo, la emoción de tenerla en sus brazos y el sentir que era también deseado por ella, le hizo llegar a lo desesperado, y mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en llegar un poco más lejos con ella, de pronto el estar en un armario de conserje le había parecido el lugar indicado para un encuentro rápido, demonios, estaba seguro que hubiera tenido un orgasmo con tan solo haber sentido sus piernas alrededor de su cintura… es que esa chica, no sabía por que le enloquecía tanto.

Nunca hubiera pensado que el entrar en el armario con Sakura se iba a convertir en un desenfreno de sus hormonas. Su intención en un principio había sido obligarle a escucharla… no iba a parar de hablar hasta que dijera todo lo que debía decir, así que ignorando sus palabras e intentos de callarlo no había funcionado con él, hasta que lo hizo, hasta que juntó sus labios, y había desatado la fiera, Y lo que apenas había sido un simple e inocente roce por parte de la Haruno, se convirtió en una oportunidad perfecta para un rápido cof cof romance cof cof para el Uchiha. Y había demostrado con esto, lo que aquella simple chica podía lograr en él.

No fue hasta que notó que su móvil estaba vibrando, que miró su reloj de muñeca. Kuso! Ya se había retrasado 15 minutos. Azuma le mataría. Y de seguro el que le había repicado había sido Gaara.

Apresuró su paso, llegando a la puerta ya cerrada de su salón. Iba a tocar cuando se detuvo a medio acto.

Ese encuentro… y lo que había pasado significaba, ¿Qué ya Sakura le había perdonado?

Mierda! No le había dado tiempo de siquiera preguntarle si eran novios o algo.

¿Quién iba a decir que una chica sería capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza?

La puerta de pronto se abrió mientras escuchaba claramente que alguien decía con algo de reproche:

-Ne… ne… Asuma-sensei, siempre debo ser yo el que busca los libros en el… - El chico de cabello rubio se detuvo de pronto mirando sorprendido a Sasuke - ¡TEME! ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DIABLOS HABÍAS ESTADO? ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR…

Naruto! Armando como siempre un escándalo. Un tic en la ceja de Sasuke se hizo notable.

-Lo mismo digo yo Uchiha – dijo la voz de Asuma que al momento se asomó para enfrentar al chico y sus excusas.

**SAKURA**

Genial… eso era completamente genial.

Pensó de forma sarcástica escuchando los rumores a su alrededor. ¿Por qué últimamente estaba terminando siempre en la boca de todos?, ahora le parecía increíble aquello que escuchaba, por alguna razón Kurenai-sensei no había llegado aún, lo que hacía que cada uno de los presentes se sentían a gusto para compartir "La noticia del día" sin importarles siquiera que la "protagonista" de aquella noticia se encontrara en el mismo salón y que fuera acosada por miradas nada disimuladas.

Ese estúpido de Sasuke lo que había causado.

Inner: Si bien lo disfrutaste…

Pero eso no era lo que debía pasar que pervertido!

Inner: Pero si tu le dejaste…

Claro por que él me tenía apretada contra él y no pude hacer nada para…

Inner: Pero si más no recuerdo tú le abrazaste por el cuello para acercarle y…

¡¿De que lado estás eh?!, Le dijo mentalmente a su inner mientras sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas.

-Y además, Miko de la clase "C" dice que estaban desnudos al menos ella solo tenía la falda y él estaba sin camisa…

Está bien esto ya iba a extremos, se paró iba a protestar y debatir ese punto cuando.

-¿Pueden ya dejar de decir estupideces? – habló una voz sonando molesta y ruda que Sakura reconoció en seguida – Kuso! ¿Por qué no buscan cuentos más creíbles a los que aferrarse? – Tentén se quitó el mechón de su ojo lentamente para colocárselo tras su oreja con enojo - y si eso fuera verdad os aseguro que Sakura no estuviese aquí. Así que más respeto y búsquense otro oficio – los ojos de la chica se mostraron rasgados y llenos de furia al momento de tomar asiento al lado de una muy sorprendida Sakura y ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas tras ella que se alejaron a un puesto más alejado. La chica se sentó colocando el bolso en la parte superior del puesto como si nada hubiese pasado, suspiró – que bien que la profesora no hubiera llegado aún, me retrasé un poco ya que la alarma por una extraña razón no quiso sonar esta mañana y me quedé dormida, aún no puedo creer como logré siquiera amarrarme la coleta en el cabello ya que hice un esfuerzo inmenso por sujetarme la coleta mientras comía tostadas y casi me ahogo y… ¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa al ver que la pelirrosa le miraba fijamente con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias, por defenderme – dijo luciendo en verdad agradecida.

-¿Eh? – dijo de pronto sin comprender - ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Cuando están levantando calumnias contra una de mis amigas me enfurezco…

-Ehm… Tenten… - Sakura se sonrojó – esas, no eran calumnias del todo.

La castaña le miró parpadeando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó no muy segura.

-Que tiene una parte de verdad – susurró avergonzada.

-Quieres decir… - la chica abrió sus ojos al máximo – Que… ¿Tu estabas con Sasuke desnuda?!

Y aunque no lo había dicho muy duro los del salón escucharon perfectamente y enmudecieron fijando sus ojos en ellas.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le contradijo inmediatamente sonrojada. Bajando su mirada.

-¿Entonces que…? – preguntó curiosa la china.

Sakura hubiese contado con mucho gusto si todos los ojos estuviesen fijos en ella expectantes para escuchar la historia por primera mano. La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor dando a demostrar que se sentía incómoda con tanta atención y de inmediato su amiga lo entendió.

-Está bien Sakura entiendo… - la nombrada sintió agradecimiento una vez más hacia ella. Pensando que comprendió que no deseaba hablar en esos momentos con las miradas fijas en ella y que esperara el descanso pero… - ¡OIGAN! ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirles que se metan en sus propios asuntos y no en los que no les corresponden? ¡Son sordos o que?! Dedíquense a otra cosa!!

Y acto seguido ante el enojo de la chica, todos volvieron una vez más a sus asuntos hablando de lo maleducada que era la china. Cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo por que sabía que ella no era la maleducada de ninguna manera. Sakura le miró con la boca abierta ante aquello.

-Bien, ahora sí, cuéntame – apoyó la chica – estoy segura que nadie nos mirará ya.

Y Sakura se alegró de que Tenten estuviese de su lado. Una chica así que no temiera en decir las cosas y defender a los demás resultaba una gran aliada. Agradeció mentalmente ser su amiga antes de comenzar a contar lo que había pasado.

***INO***

-¿Es cierto?

El sujeto frente a ella le exigió una respuesta. Una respuesta que la rubia no tenía. Aquel rumor solo lo había escuchado no tenía idea si era verdad o no. Pero como algunas veces ella había sido la creadora de rumores de esa índole con sus amigas, en la cual tenían bases verdaderas en ciertas parte pero que eran modificadas a su antojo no podría decir si era o no verdad.

-¿Me sacaste de la clase solo para saber si el rumor de Sasuke y Sakura era de verdad? – dijo con una mano en su cintura.

-No cambies el tema y respóndeme Ino – volvió a repetir una vez más cerrando sus manos en un puño - ¿tu eres la creadora de ese rumor?

La rubia fijó su azul mirada en las iris marrones del chico. Ante de contestar.

-No, no lo soy – aceptó entonces – Pero es un rumor sumamente interesante… y debe tener algo de verdad ya que hay muchos que aseguran haberlo visto. – su voz mostró "algo" de incomodidad mientras fruncía algo su ceño, pero de inmediato dejó sus pensamientos de lado para fijarse en el chico frente a ella que parecía haber tomado una medicina bastante amarga - ¿Te dolió Kamashi?- preguntó con un tono divertido. El moreno le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué luces tan tranquila? ¿Qué pasó con el plan para separar al Uchiha de Sakura?

La rubia bajó su mirada un poco antes de volverla luciendo indiferente mientras permanecía aún con la mano en la cintura.

-Ya he dejado de lado a Sasuke – dijo sin mostrar si quiera un deje de emoción en su voz – es algo estúpido todo esto que estaba haciendo, he decidido seguir con mi vida y dejar que esos dos hagan lo que se le vengan en gana. Si quieren tener una aventura en un armario, bien, ya me cansé en tratar de separarles. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo Kamashi.

Kamashi lucía sumamente confundido, parpadeó extrañado, totalmente atónito como si no reconociera a la chica que estaba frente a él y luego sonrió malignamente.

-Que patético. Uchiha te rechazó ¿no es así? – rió un poco de forma burlona.

Ino le miró entrecerrando sus ojos enojada.

-Y yo que creí que tendría más agallas – negó lentamente aún burlándose – Rechazada tres veces, si, supongo que te rendiste. – chasqueó su lengua – y yo que creía que eras sexy por la decisión que mostrabas a no aceptar un "no" que te parecías algo a mí. Pero no, solo eres una inútil que se rinde con facilidad…

Ino cerró su puño izquierdo enojada.

-Dices estupideces… ¿Qué yo fui rechazada tres veces?, y cuantas veces te ha rechazado Sakura? – No pudo soportarlo tuvo que usar las armas que sabía para no ser lastimada, y eso consistía en herir a la otra persona antes de ella ser herida, cosa que había aprendido hace seis años no de buena manera – Te ha rebotado cada vez que te acercas y aún así no entiendes indirectas, por lo menos yo tengo dignidad en no seguir soportando un rechazo y tú, te aferras a un mundo de fantasías en donde crees que Sakura terminará loca por ti, solo para tú ganarle a Sasuke. Es tan patético esa rivalidad que tienes con él, en la que él siempre ha salido ganando sin siquiera saber que tú estás compitiendo…

Vio la mandíbula de Kamashi tensarse ante sus palabras.

-¡Cállate imbécil! – la forma en la que lo dijo le hizo sentir miedo así que por primera vez hizo caso y calló – Te demostraré… - se acercó con aire amenazante a Ino haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared a su espalda - a ti y a Sasuke que puedo estar un paso al frente de él – la acorraló contra la pared juntando su cuerpo al de Ino y haciendo que esta inmediatamente pusiera sus manos en el pecho de este para alejarle - Voy a llegar mucho más allá con Sakura – susurró en el oído de Ino haciendo que esta sintiera estremecerse – Mucho más…

-¡Ah! – Ino se sobresaltó al sentir como la lengua del chico se deslizó rápida por su oído haciéndole sentir repulsión y de inmediato lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarle mirándole con una mezcla de desprecio y asco, por el impulso este había pegado con la otra pared y tenía su mirada baja.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo para alejarse lo más rápido posible, tenía miedo. Mientras comenzaba a aligerar su paso trató de quitarse la saliva que el chico había dejado en su oreja para luego limpiar su mano con su falda… repulsivo, asqueroso, un estremecimiento le recorrió. Lo odiaba. Oh Dios cuanto lo odiaba, y sabía que planeaba algo, apoyó una mano en la pared tratando de recomponerse. Nadie en esos momentos se encontraba en los pasillos ya que estaban en clases, Kamashi le había sacado en plena clase diciendo a la profesora que era algo urgente de familia.

Si, por desgracia eran primos… lejanos, primos segundos, no sabía que demonios eran… lo cierto es que desde hace años que le conocía ya que iban a las mismas fiestas por tratarse de familia. Y a pesar de que siempre le había odiado (principalmente por la forma en la que trataba a Sakura siempre) había pensado en que quizás podrían unir fuerzas para separar a aquellos dos, ya que sabía la rivalidad que este sentía con Sasuke y lo enojado que estaba con Sakura por haberle rechazado y sabiendo que se había prometido enamorarle a cualquier costa por ser la primera que no había caído en sus redes, y haber atraído la atención del Uchiha, si le conquistaba tendría algo que el Uchiha no. Y sabía que eso hacía que Kamashi le deseara aún más al borde de la locura.

Y tenía miedo, de nuevo, mucho miedo… sabía que él no planeaba nada bueno. Sabía que él llegaría a los extremos y hasta cruzaría la línea por su obsesión. Y se arrepintió una vez más por haber creado ese estúpido plan con kamashi.

***SAKURA***

Oh Perfecto, totalmente perfecto, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Pensó sarcásticamente por tercera vez aquel día. Mientras caminaba algo abatida hacia la dirección recordando como había terminado caminando al lado de Sasuke por el pasillo dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Luego del almuerzo, en el cual Sasuke y ella habían tenido unas cuantas miradas, más no habían siquiera acercado ni cruzado palabra. En un punto cuando en el que el almuerzo casi terminaba miró con urgencia como el chico le decía algo a Sasuke, mientras el Uchiha se levantaba sin mucho protocolo y salía indiferentemente del comedor atrayendo la mirada de todos, casi le da un ataque al ver que el mismo chico que momentos antes le había hablado a Sasuke, se acercaba en su dirección y le decía que debía ir a la dirección que Tsunade-sama deseaba hablar con ella. Luego de dirigir una mirada dudosa con sus amigos se levantó y salió del comedor con las mismas miradas en ella.

Y allí estaba, sus mejillas aún lucían algo sonrojadas mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke sin pronunciar palabras. Siendo consciente de las miradas y murmullos que estaban atrayendo de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos por estar caminando uno al lado del otro. No sabía por que se sentía tan nerviosa y su inner le recordó amablemente que fue por que en la mañana habían tenido un encuentro entre beso, caricias y golpes propinados por la pelirrosa, una combinación no muy buena. Se preguntó si Sasuke estaría enojado por haberle golpeado con el palo de una escoba. Bueno! Pero él fue un pervertido de todos modos! Yo no le dí en ningún momento permiso para meter la mano bajo mi…

Inner: demo…

Oh tú cállate!, le ordenó antes que dijera algo en su contra.

-¿Crees que Tsunade-sama nos llamará para lo ocurrido en el armario? – escuchó que decía Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, y por primera vez Sakura al mirarlo notó que lucía pensativo.

-Podría ser, lo más seguro – dijo de pronto sonando indecisa.

-Lo que pasó esta mañana… - comenzó a decir haciendo que Sakura le mirara de reojo apenada, creyendo que diría algo sobre su actuación de besarle – Deberías disculparte por propinarme aquel golpe – dijo con aire autosuficiente haciendo que Sakura se detuviera de pronto mirándole atónita. Sasuke también se detuvo olvidándose que algunos le estaban mirando y que debían ir a la dirección.

-¿Disculparme yo? Creo que tú eres el que necesita disculparse – comenzó a caminar de nuevo esta vez dejando a Sasuke atrás ante la expresión divertida que tenía.

-¿A sí? Pues tu no fuiste quién terminó herida con un golpe en la cabeza por que yo te haya golpeado…

-¡Pues yo no fui quien intentó meter su…! – había levantado un dedo en la dirección de Sasuke aclarando su punto pero quedándose en media palabra al ver como un grupo de chicas frente a ellos se quedaban como si fueran a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento. Genial! Más rumores! Pensó exasperada sabiendo que cada vez estaba metiendo más la pata hasta el fondo, era mejor no hablar de eso en los pasillos, estúpido Sasuke, que tuvo que sacar a relucir el tema! Ahora pensarían peor de la situación, diablos! – Mejor, dejémoslo así ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien – aceptó el chico luciendo indiferente – pero que conste que todo esto pasó por tu culpa y que la pervertida aquí eres tú.

Sakura que había estado satisfecha por la aceptación del pelinegro le miró con la boca abierta.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA UCHIHA!

Y continuaron discutiendo hasta el momento en el que llegaron al frente de una muy sorprendida Shizune que les dijo que la directora los esperaba.

*********

Bien, entrar y encontrarse a una Tsunade con expresión enojada en el rostro, los codos apollados en su escritorio mientras sus dedos entrelazados ocultaban parte de su rostro dejando a la vista solo sus ojos no fue una gran imagen que les tranquilizara, y mucho menos cuando tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Sal de aquí Naomi que es una conversación privada… - dijo la rubia sin hablarle directamente a nadie y los chicos inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor la presencia de la susodicha, cosa que no encontraban.

-¿? – ambos se miraron extrañados pensando que tal vez la mujer había enloquecido ya que la castaña sin duda no estaba allí. Pero entonces…

-¡Naomi! Te digo que salgas que una buena vez, se que estás debajo del escritorio – ordenó más estricta lo que causó que de pronto ambos chicos miraran sorprendidos como la castaña con un ligero puchero salía de debajo del escritorio, así que en verdad estaba allí. Pensaron mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Pero mamá!... – dijo a modo de ruego – vas a hablar con mi prima. ¿Qué no puedo escuchar que tienen que decir?

-No, es privado…

-Pero…

-No.

-Demo…

-NO! – exclamó decidida - espera afuera.

La castaña hizo un más notable puchero antes de girarse e ir hasta la puerta y salir cerrándole con fuerza.

Ambos chicos tenían una gota resbalando de su cabeza mientras la mujer se apretaba las sienes con sus dedos implorando tal vez paciencia.

-Esa niña no parece que estuviera preparándose para la universidad – susurró para sí para luego mirar a Sakura y Sasuke.

Y Sakura sabía que le trataría como otra estudiante más. Ya que cuando Tsunade cumplía el rol de directora no tenía preferencias, ni siquiera por tratarse de su hija y/o sobrina. Y esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

-¿Saben por qué están aquí? – preguntó mirándole fijamente y haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Muy acertadamente ambos chicos no dijeron nada si no que se quedaron mirando con falsa curiosidad lo que tuviera que decir la mujer la cual continuó sin siquiera esperar diez segundos más – Por que curiosamente me ha llegado un rumor… el rumor se está extendiendo por todo el colegio, si no es que ya todos lo saben y no me está agradando para nada lo que dicen.

-Eh Tsunade-sama – se arriesgó a hablar Sasuke con una voz decidida haciendo que Sakura le mirara angustiada, ¿Qué sería lo que diría? – Todos sabemos que no todos los rumores tienen algo de verdad, hay quienes solo los inventan para poder bromear un poco a costa de otros.

Bien, Sakura debía admitir que sus palabras fueron acertadas pero sabía que la mujer no se quedaría con solo aquello.

-Pero sacan aquella invención de algún acontecimiento – continuó la mujer.

-Y esos acontecimientos a veces no son ni remotamente parecidos a los que se cuenta ya que se agrega el punto de vista de cada persona y su manera de ver las cosas lo cual se distorsiona casi todo.

Está bien, Sakura lucía sorprendida. Sasuke estaba hablando de una forma tan madura que… ¡Le estaba teniendo una conversación usando psicología inversa con su tía!, Sakura había pensado que la única que sabía usar aquello había sido ella pero allí estaba Sasuke…

-Entonces estás asegurando que todo esto fue un malentendido? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-En efecto – Y Sakura sintió ganas de besarlo, ya que parecía que su tía lo creería y les dejaría ir sin más pero… - pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco tenga algo de verdad – Sakura se tensó ¿Qué DEMONIOS…?!! Va a darle la razón después de todo?! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que va a explicar aquella situación?! Quiso darle otro golpe con lo que tuviera más cerca y lo hubiese hecho si Tsunade no estuviera en la misma habitación.

-Así que después de todo estás diciendo que sí ocurrió. – dijo Tsunade entrecerrando sus ojos - ¿Y como vas a explicar entonces esto?

-Diciendo lo que realmente sucedió por supuesto – aceptó como si fuera algo lógico y en verdad lo era así que comenzó a explicar – esta mañana cuando llegué al colegio algunas chicas me acorralaron, ya sabe usted que se acerca la semana cultural y aquello que hace el club de fans cuando se acerca, así que, como siempre traté de escaparme de ellas, y lo conseguí, iba a ir a mi salón correspondiente y entonces vi que Haruno tenía la misma situación que yo. Y como sabe, ella también tiene su propio club de fans así que, como la vi incómoda le ayude a escaparse y nos escondimos en el armario del conserje hasta esperar que se fueran los chicos… y cuando salimos se malinterpretó todo y comenzaron los rumores…

Bien, Sasuke podía hacer que una situación comprometedora se escuchara totalmente inocente, Sakura le miró con disimulada admiración.

-Si mal no recuerdo, me dijeron que Sakura salió del armario gritando pervertido y usted gritándole a ella que esperara… - entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo también su ceño – así que eso da mucho que suponer lo que hicieron dentro de aquel lugar – lucía totalmente enfadada por el asunto y parecía que Sasuke no tenía ninguna respuesta lógica así que Sakura habló con rapidez.

-Eso fue por que… - comenzó a decir lentamente haciendo que los presentes voltearan a mirarle – el armario bien sabe usted que es algo pequeño… - dijo sonrojándose un poco – Y yo… pensé que él hacía aquello por… pervertido, y como yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan apegada a un hombre le golpeé pensando que quería hacer algo malo y luego salí corriendo gritándole pervertido. Y él… trató de detenerme para explicarme pero yo no le hice caso, hasta que hace poco me explicó lo que en realidad había pasado.

La mujer le miró fijamente luciendo entonces impresionada para luego mirarlos fijamente.

-¿Entonces… eso fue lo que pasó? – preguntó dudosa.

-Hai – dijeron ambos a la vez, Sakura luciendo apenada.

La rubia pareció pensativa antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo me parece que tiene sentido, y bien se pudo malinterpretar y dar pie a tantos rumores, pero de igual forma no está bien que dos jóvenes se estén escondiendo en un armario. Así que, que no se vuelva a repetir, no les voy a castigar ya que eso solo serviría para extender los rumores más, mientras dicen que fueron castigados por que estaban haciendo algo malo, menos los suspenderé, pero se vuelve a repetir así sea un malentendido y asegúrense que será expulsados por una semana sin réplicas.

-Hai. – respondieron.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada a Sakura que decía muchas cosas. Entre ellas, "estos rumores no hace muy bien a tu imagen de señorita, ni tampoco a tu expediente para entrar en la universidad, por esta vez lo dejé pasar con facilidad dejándome llevar por preferencias pero de ninguna manera va a volver a ocurrir" y "Tampoco quiero que Mikoto se sienta decepcionada por esto"

Sus ojos no le hicieron sentir de la mejor manera la verdad. Y tuvo que apartar la mirada pensando que de seguro pediría al Uchiha que saliera para hablar con ella pero pasó algo completamente diferente.

-Puedes ir a tus clases Haruno, sin embargo… - miró al chico fijamente – necesito hablar con Uchiha en privado. Por favor, dile a Shizune que ya puede entrar.

Sakura le miró curiosa para luego dirigir la mirada asustada al chico y levantarse sin decir más nada.

Salió de la dirección con el corazón latiendo a mil, y le dijo a Shizune lo que le encomendaron, vio a la muchacha agarrar dos carpetas y reconoció la de arriba con solo un vistazo…

¡Era el expediente de Sasuke!

Sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones y quiso preguntarle a la morena si aquello le traería problemas a Sasuke, pero no habló y enmudeció al observar cómo se iba cerrando la puerta y Sasuke le miraba fijamente desde el mismo lugar donde había quedado sentado, sus ojos se cruzaron hablando sin palabras, el verde demostrando su preocupación y el negro diciéndole que no se preocupara que estaría bien, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró por completo, ella dudó y sus hombros decayeron.

Ni siquiera sintió deseos de explicarle a su prima lo que había pasado. Le dijo que le explicaría luego para poder dirigirse con rapidez por el pasillo de su clase y poder estar sola.

Esa clase la tendría con Sasuke así que había la posibilidad de que él le dijera... kuso, clase con Sasuke… la prueba de francés. De seguro ya había comenzado la prueba. Se preocupó ¿Qué tal si Sasuke no aparecía? ¿Qué tal si la perdía…? ¿Qué tal si… Tsunade le amenazaba y Sasuke decidía no volverse a acercar a ella?

Trató de quitarse esa tonta idea de la cabeza. Su tía le quería pero no llegaría a tales extremos. ¿O si?

Tocó la puerta del salón y en seguida esta fue abierta mostrando a la profesora. Que luego de escuchar que estaba en la dirección le permitió entrar y comenzar el examen.

Eran 3 hojas el examen, y ya muchos tan concentrados como estaban no permitireron que la llegada de la chica les distrajera. La primera página consistía en completar oraciones en francés con las palabras que mejor le parecieran indicadas para que tuviera sentido lo que decía. Esa parte le hubo parecido sencilla. Es más, el francés en general le resultaba sencillo, ya que lo había estudiado desde hace años, así que, aquello no le parecía mayor esfuerzo pero… la preocupación de saber que había ocurrido con Sasuke no le permitía concentrarse del todo, lo que le obligó a durarse más de la cuenta en la primera parte… cuando comenzaba con la segunda página que consistía en trasladar un texto del francés al japonés admiró como Sasuke entraba al salón, y tomaba su asiento, en una de las últimas filas.

En esa ocasión habían quedado en el mismo salón debido a que no habían muchos estudiantes que tomaran esa clase. Sakura solo la había tomado para poder estar cerca de Sasuke, no por qué lo necesitara. Y lo vio bajar su cabeza al examen echar una hojeada para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor buscando algo… y a Sakura le dio un brinco corazón cuando le vio fijarse en ella y sonreír de medio lado, como siempre, y a pesar que aquella sonrisa era la arrogante de siempre pensó que por primera vez se sentía de lo más feliz de volver a verla y volvió a su examen sin darse cuenta como esta iba a desapareciendo a medida que Sasuke volvía a nueva cuenta su atención al examen luciendo de nuevo pensativo.

*******

Al salir de aquella clase tuvo otra de unos 45 minutos, de química, en donde solo tenía la mitad del grupo del salón, es decir aquellos que habían tenido un buen promedio (sin contar la prueba) y los cuales pasaban a otro nivel, aquellos rezagados volverían a repetir las clases durante los días libre de navidad y año nuevo.

Al salir a las dos había pensado en ir con su prima a casa pero fue interceptada por los chicos del club de fans (los causantes de todo en un principio) y tuvo que acceder a quedarse prometiéndoles que se despediría de sus amigos y subiría al salón.

Se había despedido de Kiba y Shino cuando alguien le llamó por teléfono. Sakura sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke.

-¿Moshi moshi? – contestó sin evitar sonreír.

-¿Ya te vas? – fue la pregunta del chico de inmediato. Debería enseñarle al Uchiha a ser más amable y menos posesivo.

-Aunque no tengo por que contestarte, - dijo de pronto luciendo cansada – no, no me voy. – aceptó – tengo que ir a la reunión de club de fans.

-Me lo imaginé – contestó serio – yo también debo de asistir a mi club de locas…

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no renuncias y ya? – dijo de pronto la chica divertida.

-Es un poco complicado – contestó – se trata más que todo de orgullo.

Sakura rió un poco.

-¿Qué no trata de orgullo para ti Uchiha? – preguntó burlona – si tu ego cada vez se infla más.

-Lo mismo va para ti Haruno, ¿Por qué no renuncias si te molesta?

-Por que soy amable y no me amargo como tú – contestó divertida.

-Jaja muy gracioso Haruno.

Pero Sakura sabía que en realidad el chico si lo encontraba gracioso así que extendió su sonrisa riendo un poco.

-Oye… ya que somos novios... – dijo de forma como si no le diera importancia.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Acepto tus disculpas, ya era hora – contestó divertido. Lo que hizo que Sakura girara sus ojos.

-¡Cállate! Ya sabes lo que quise decir… ¿Cuándo nos volvimos novios?

-Cuando te lanzaste a mis brazos y…

-Basta basta… no sigas! – le acalló poniéndose roja. Y enrojeció más cuando escuchó la risa del chico. Lo que hizo que de cierta forma se relajara.

-Bien, pero para iniciar nuestro noviazgo te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? – la muchacha preguntó extrañada - ¿Tú me tienes una sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? – las preguntas las hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta.

El chico sonaba como si se divirtiera a lo lindo. Cosa que era realmente extraño en él.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa ¿o si?

-Está bien, - aceptó – y… ¿Para cuando sería la sorpresa? – preguntó dudosa.

-Cuando terminemos con nuestro club hoy.

-De acuerdo… entonces… ¿Cómo a las 4 seria?

-Seria. – contestó tranquilo.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos mi Sakura – contestó Sasuke dejándole helada de pronto…

Dijo que era: "su" Sakura. Aquello le hizo palpitar el corazón fuerte lo que luego le hizo comprender algo… al haber aceptado en ir ya estaba aceptando que era su novia por lo tanto eso explicaría que le dijera que era: "Su" Sakura...

Oh Dios. Suspiró, los Uchiha eran bastante posesivos ¿no?, otra llamada y se trataba de Sai, Sai, parecía que había pasado mucho desde que lo hubo visto.

***SAI***

El chico se estaba cansando ya de aquella situación. Había ido a la casa de Sakura el día anterior, sabiendo que algo no iba bien, por como Sasuke se comportó. Pero cuando llegó a la casa de la chica, se encontró con Naomi diciéndole que Sakura no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Suspiró. Había decidido declararle su amor a la pelirrosa. Pero… había tenido varias situaciones impidiéndoselo, una de esas el tener tan cerca a Naomi, no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos ya que la chica estaba en la misma casa… pero aún así, ¿Cómo sabría si tenía alguna posibilidad con ella si ni siquiera le preguntaba?, sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas por causa de Sasuke, ya que "sabía", en serio conocía los sentimientos de la chica para con su primo pero sin embargo, puede que tuviera alguna oportunidad… ya que sabía que Sakura se había enojado con el cabeza hueca del bastardo, y no dudo en llamarla para preguntarle donde estaría, En el colegio le había dicho, y según no estaba con Naomi ni con nadie, así que le pareció perfecto para ir y de una vez por todas decir lo que sentía.

Le gustaba Sakura, le gustó desde que le conoció. Le había parecido una chica divertida, que se enojaba con facilidad, y nunca le había parecido que fuera fea, a pesar que siempre se lo decía para hacerle enojar un poco ya que era más divertido escuchar su cruce de insultos "inofensivos" y sabía que en cierto modo eso también le había agradado a Sasuke. Había pensado en declararse el año pasado pero… una mañana, ese pensamiento se había esfumado un poco y hecho a un lado por el bien de una chica... por el bien de Naomi.

Aún recordaba ese día, un día de escuela como cualquier otro, a la hora del almuerzo, los tres siempre subían a la terraza a comer, un lugar más tranquilo donde podían hablar con confianza, reír, e insultarse sin que les llamaran la atención. Adoraba esas horas del almuerzo, más por que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sakura, ahora que los había aceptado, se podía perder un largo tiempo observándole cuando hablaba o cuando no. Sonría satisfecho y feliz cuando ella reía divertida por algo contado por Naomi o por él. Sentía cosquillas cuando ella se acercaba un poco más a él para lanzarle un insulto astuto para responder al suyo. Y se estremecía cuando ella se acercaba un poco, y algunas veces depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla como en song de paz. Y se sentía enrojecer más cuando luego de aquello ella le miraba fijamente y sonreía. Siempre terminaba volviendo su rostro tratando de que las chicas no se dieran cuenta. Y no lo hicieron, hasta ese día, había decidido que en cualquier oportunidad se lo diría y tal vez contaría con la suerte de ser correspondido. Sabía que su amistad no podría terminar por aquello, por que después de todo, Sakura era especial y le comprendería si de igual forma no pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero en serio rogaba ser correspondido, ese día, no había podido subir a la terraza, por que tenía que hablar con su primo, Sasuke, de un asunto familiar que incluía también al hermano mayor de este. Es que le interesaba saber si el Uchiha mayor, regresaría para las vacaciones de navidad, y luego de recibir la noticia que si iría y cuando… se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban las chicas faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran de nuevo las clases así que podría estar un rato con ellas en la terraza, escuchó sus risas y también sonrió, iba a terminar de abrir la puerta (que estaba entre abierta) y le separaba de la terraza pero… la voz entre risas de sakura le hizo detener.

_-¡¡A TI TE GUSTA GAKA!! ¡¡TE GUSTA GAKA!! TE GUSTAAAAAAAA – pero de pronto la voz de ella fue cortada por la de Naomi._

_-¡¡No lo digas tan fuerte!! ¡¡alguien podría oir!! – habló su voz angustiada. Sai frunció su ceño._

_-No lo creo, nadie sube aquí… - Escuchó que contestó Sakura de nuevo, aquello… ¿Sería verdad?, Sai bajó la mirada, ¿en serio le gustaba a Naomi? – Naomi… - su atención se fijó de nuevo en la voz suave de Sakura - puedes bajar al comedor no te preocupes… yo puedo quedarme aquí hace un día hermoso._

_Sai sintió la urgencia de alejarse por si la chica accedía a bajar y le encontraba allí, pero no pudo moverse._

_-¿Estás.. segura de lo que dices? – sonaba dudosa._

_-Hai – Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar… - ¿Qué…?_

_-No Sakura… me quedaré aquí contigo – le escuchó decir con claridad – No te voy a dejar nunca sola… ni menos por un chico…_

_Sai, entonces comprendió que era verdad, él le gustaba a Naomi, se mordió el labio inferior comprendiendo que eso hacía una gran diferencia y sabiendo que ya no podía declarársele a la chica. Ella no le aceptaría por que su prima lo amaba y tampoco volvería a ser lo de antes por que se sentiría culpable. Igual que él. También apreciaba a Naomi, la quería mucho, pero era más como un sentimiento de hermana que de cualquier otra cosa no podría corresponderle, pero tampoco podría ser tan cruel como para decirle que amaba a Sakura…_

_-Arigato – le escuchó decir a Sakura. Y tuvo que irse sin ir ese día a la terraza._

Y por eso no había tenido el valor de confesarse a la chica. Pensó que quizás luego de que terminaran las clases, y fueran a diferentes universidades la chica podría olvidarse de ella un poco, pero… cuando fue a visitarla a la universidad, parecía entusiasmada por verlo de nuevo. Y… supo con sus actos que ella no le había olvidado. La forma de mirarlo, acercarse a él, rodearlo en un abrazo, le hacía sentir culpable cada vez que lo hacía por que sabía que no podría corresponderle. Pero… luego de llamar a Sakura decidido a ir donde la chica estaba para confesarse, supo que primero tendría que decirle la verdad a la chica que estaba enamorada desde hace años de él, a quién era su mejor amiga. Debía decirle, aunque sabía que le lastimaría pero, era la única forma…

**SAKURA**

Luego de salir de aquel salón, y de despedirse de los miembros de su club, y convencerlos que esperaba a alguien y no se preocuparan, Sakura miró su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 4 de la tarde… suspiró. Sasuke ya llegaría, dijo que le tenía la sorpresa, sonrió, ¿Cuál sería?, mientras la chica se imaginaba lo que podría ser, que iba desde un ramo de rosas hasta un paseo en yate a la luz de la luna (si.. ya iba a extremos pero valía soñar) se dirigió en busca de su bolso que estaba en una silla mientras ella escuchaba paciente lo que el club Sakura tenía pensado. Y justo en su bolso, se encontró con algo que no había visto. Una pequeña hoja doblada por la mitad pegada con una cinta en su bolso, no había duda, era para ella… ya que también decía claramente el nombre "Sakura". Lo agarró extrañada y lo desdobló sintiendo un vuelco al corazón.

_"Estoy en el tercer piso, salón C-16, con tu sorpresa_

_Sasuke"_

La nota era corta, pero hizo estremecer a la chica, mientras tomaba su bolso y Salía con rapidez del salón encontrándose con una persona que no imaginó encontrar, de nuevo…

-Ino – susurró.

La chica parecía que había estado apunto de entrar. Y le miró con sospresa.

-Ah.. hola – la rubia giró su rostro un poco – eh… no sabía que aún estabas aquí.

-Yo tampoco sabía que lo estabas tu – sonrió un poco, y la chica le devolvió su sonrisa.

-Bueno, esto… me voy – iba a girarse pero Sakura le detuvo.

-Ino – la chica le detuvo y ella se giró – Ehm… Gracias. Digo, después de todo tú hiciste que perdonara a Sasuke y yo… bueno…

-Ni lo menciones – contestó – Gran forma de reconciliarse ¿No? – Sakura le miró extrañada – el armario – dijo en toda respuesta.

Sakura se sonrojó – Eso… eso no fue…! – comenzó a tartamudear – eso no ocurrió!!...

Para su sorpresa la rubia había comenzado a reír.

-Lo sé, siempre exageran las cosas – desvió su mirada sabiendo que ella era una de las que exageraba las situaciones – entonces, ya estás con tu querido Sasuke?

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Sasuke… - dudó antes de decirlo – ahora me voy a ir a ver con él, dice que… me tiene una sorpresa.

Ino se puso seria un segundo antes de volver a mostrar una sonrisa triste.

-Así que, ya son novios – susurró mirándole fijamente haciendo que Sakura se sintiera en cierta forma culpable, sabía que su amiga rubia también quería a Sasuke, y siempre había luchado por él – bien, creo qu te lo mereces, después de todo, siempre te ha gustado, y con la única persona que ha sido amable desde un principio fuiste tú.

Eso hizo enrojecer a Sakura. Es verdad se recordaba de aquella vez y…

-Bien. ya es la hora y Sasuke ya me escribió diciendo que me esta esperando – murmuró

-Si, yo, es mejor que también me vaya – aceptó la rubia – ahm… y Sakura – Sakura giró a verla – te queda bien el cabello rosa.

La pelirrosa le miró impresionada y sonrió un poco.

-Arigato.

Quiso decir algo más pero… se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Ino le vio irse antes de volverse también al otro lado. Aquello… le hizo recordar, cuando habían sido amigas de pequeñas. No creía que pudieran volver a ser amigas, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho… no después de todo lo que Sakura le hubo dicho.

*******

Giró la perilla lentamente entre dudando que encontrar adentro, la nota decía que se encontraran en aquel salón hace cinco minutos. Una sorpresa. Viniendo de Sasuke, se esperaría cualquier cosa, pero… en un salón de clases? Que estaba planeando? Sonrió discretamente y se asomó en la puerta encontrándose con…

Nada.

Frunció su ceño extrañada.

-No ha llegado – susurró. Abriendo más la puerta entró, está bien… aquello estaba raro… las persianas estaban cerradas por eso no había mucha claridad. Había creído estúpidamente después de ver la nota, que tal vez tendría algo como una comida romántica, con rosas alrededor, y velas. Si, te estás imaginando cosas estúpidas Sakura. Pensó. Sasuke desgraciadamente no era tan romántico. Aunque con aquello de la sorpresa y todo, le hubiese hecho creer lo contrario. Y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a la ventana abriendo un poco las persianas, desde ese cuarto piso aún podía verse algunos alumnos saliendo por las puertas principales… por ser el último día de la semana todos se apresuraban para irse…

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de su lado derecho y se volvió para ver que era. Como si algo hubiese caído.

-¿Sasuke? – preguntó dudosa sin ver nada debido a la poca luz.

-Sorpresa – susurró la voz en su oído tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, y luego…

Sakura no supo nada.

***SASUKE***

Había estado esperando a la chica en la entrada, ¿Por qué no había salido ya? Le dijo que se irían juntos, decidió entrar iba a subir al segundo piso cuando… bajando las escaleras se encontró con Ino que le miró extrañado se quedaron por un segundo mirándose antes de que la rubia hablara.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun – susurró bajando su mirada.

Sasuke no contestó, lo que le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón. Este había comenzado a subir pasando por su lado sin siquiera verle.

-Pensé, que estarías con Sakura – dijo mirándole.

-Voy a por ella. – gruñó pensando que no sería justo si quiera decirle unas palabras.

-Uhm… - pensó por unos momentos – espero que le guste la sorpresa.

Sasuke volvió su mirada bruscamente una vez que estaba al final de la escalera.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Me acabo de encontrar con Sakura y dijo que le darías una sorpresa, creo que se fue a buscarte.

-¿A buscarme? – el chico parecía sorprendido - ¿A dónde?

-Según que ya le habías dicho que le espera... – parecía dudosa ante aquello y le miró horrorizada - ¿Tu no le has…? ¿Tu no le dijiste que le esperabas?

Sasuke miró a Ino dudoso antes de negar para si mismo con la cabeza como quitándose una idea de la cabeza.

-¿Hacerle caso a Ino Yamanaka después de que casi hace que Sakura y yo nos separemos? – se dijo – ocúpate de tus asuntos – se giró continuando su camino.

-Sasuke! Te estoy… te estoy hablando en serio – dijo de pronto asustada subiendo algunos escalones – Sakura me dijo… - pero se calló sabiendo que no hacía nada con tratar de convencerle de algo si sabía que no le creía así que se detuvo y pensó para así.

Eso era lo que temía. Había ido de nuevo allí para saber si Sakura continuaba y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la amenaza de Kamashi aún se escuchaba en su cabeza. Pero… sabía que… tal vez… tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, tal vez Sakura estaba bien. Pero entonces…

-Demonios – susurró comenzando a subir el tramo de escaleras que faltaba y yendo tras Sasuke para asegurarse que la chica se encontraba bien.

**SAKURA**

(Advertencia: Escenas fuertes, violencia y esas cosas)

Ah!... le dolía la cabeza, recordaba… ¿Qué recordaba?, le dolían sus muñecas, y sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, estaba sentada… sentada, en un lugar frío, ¿era el piso?, sintió que algo cubría sus ojos y al tratar de abrirlos supo que estaba en lo correcto. Oscuridad… al igual que su boca, la molestia en las comisuras de sus labios era insoportable, al igual que su lengua y todo que estaba siento presionadas por un pañuelo… amarrado, trató de librarse de todo agitándose pero no consiguió nada… sintió temor, pensó en comenzar a gritar, pero igual no se escucharía mucho, ¿Qué había pasado? recordaba… trató de recordar el por que de aquello y la imagen se vino a su mente… ella viendo por la ventana del salón. La voz susurrando: "Sorpresa" algo cubriendo su boca y nariz… había tratado de forcejear, pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por el pañuelo y el olor era tan asfixiante y le habían tomado tan de sorpresa que solo pudo dar unos cuantos golpes antes de que sus manos fueran apresadas con facilidad… y su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas antes de caer… caer… y no recordar más nada.

Trató de mover sus manos pero más dolor… las tenía amarradas, casi que no le había hecho caso a las cuerdas que le sujetaban al igual que las de sus piernas. Miedo… pánico, horror, tantos sentimientos angustiantes se hicieron presente en esos momentos, y sin siquiera darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar, que le había pasado quién le había hecho aquello?

Forcejeó con más fuerza, haciendo ruidos desde el fondo de su garganta para poder ser oída, pero nada… ni siquiera podía ver para ver si había alguien más en aquella habitación, sin saber que más hacer comenzó a llorar… a llorar hasta que…

-Ah… la nena está llorando – susurró una voz muy cerca de ella que le hizo saltar y dirigir su mirada a él cosa que le hizo recordar que no podría mirarlo, conocía la voz.

-Aaajii… - escuchó que ella misma logró articular con la venda en su boca, ni siquiera se pudo entender lo que decía… era de esperarse.

-¿Qué dijiste muñeca? – susurró. Una mano comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la chica. Que intentó alejarse lo más que podía sin mucho éxito - ¿Qué tu también estabas esperando por esto? Si, lo sé. Por fin serás mía… a no ser que hubieses estado con Sasuke, dime… ¿estuviste con Sasuke?

La muchacha comenzó a respirar angustiada, moviéndose desesperada, alejándose… arrastrándose. Hasta que sintió la mano de aquel sujeto en su muslo acariciando y se movió con brusquedad lanzando sonidos desesperados desde su garganta volviéndose tratando de que le soltara y cayendo boca abajo contra el piso, logró poner sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar que su cara pegara con este pero de inmediato el dolor en sus codos se hizo notable como una corriente que se extendía hasta sus muñecas, se detuvo unos segundos, tratando de soportar el incómodo dolor, para luego comenzar a arrastrarse de nuevo pero sintió como ambas piernas (que estaban atadas) fueron agarradas por unas manos para evitar que se alejase.

-No, no, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo divertido el chico - No has estado con él ¿verdad? Hueles a… virgen – una risa que le hizo recordar a una risa maniática se escuchó, colándose en sus oídos, y las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos, empapando el pañuelo que los cubría y algunas logrando colearse por sus mejillas…. Sasuke.

**INO**

¿Dónde…?, la muchacha había seguido la dirección a donde se había ido Sakura cuando la vio irse hace unos minutos. Había revisado cada salón que pasaba… abierto varias puertas y decepcionándose cada vez que daba con nada. Pero aquello, estaba comenzando a desesperarle en cierto punto. ¿Dónde estaría?.

Subió al tercer piso al fin, sasuke seguía revisando los de abajo. Pasó tres salones… hasta que se le ocurrió ir al final del pasillo donde escuchó algo que le hizo helar la sangre un grito ahogado. Como un jadeo brusco que venía del final. Esa… esa podría ser… trató de acercarse sin hacer ruido., tenía que asegurarse que era, y entonces al asomarse por la ventanilla los vio.

Kamashi… ese era Kamashi sin duda, y estaba… estaba de rodillas al suelo, sujetando a algo o, a alguien.

Se cubrió su boca para evitar que se le escapara un grito y se alejó con rapidez. ¿Que…? ¿Qué podría hacer? Entrar y golpear a Kamashi? Ella, ella sin duda no podría hacer nada en contra de él, si entraba en aquellos momentos, y al parecer tenía sujeta a Sakura. Así que… si al menos fueran las dos… pero, ella sola, no, podría! Debía… debía ir con alguien rápido. Sasuke, tal vez… Otro jadeo desesperado por parte de Sakura y supo que debía darse prisa…

**SAKURA**

Dios no!, pensaba desesperada al sentir como Kamashi comenzaba a lamer su oreja y su cuello, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto asco, había agarrado sus manos sobre su cabeza y le estaba manoseando. La pelirrosa se movía, retorcía, y gritaba pero este parecía estarlo disfrutando a lo grande. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. Pensaba cada vez Sakura teniendo dificultades para respirar, ya que había llorado mucho y forcejeado, en cualquier momento se quedaría sin fuerzas pero… no quería… no quería.

Sasuke… Sasuke!, pensaba mientras más lloraba. Tratando de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando… sintió las frías manos del sujeto coleándose por su camisa tocando sus pechos y se sintió desesperada, lo único que logró fue propinarle un golpe con su cabeza (específicamente con su frente) en la de él… cosa que pensó fue una muy mala idea, ya que aunque hubiese parado las caricias, ahora sentía como si su cabeza se hubiese partido en dos. Y temió que se hubiese abierto una herida, escuchó el grito de dolor del chico y supo que a él le había dolido tanto como a ella. Pero ahora Sakura se sentía mareada… no, no había sido su idea más brillante… movió su cabeza y escuchó lo que dijo el chico enojado:

-Maldit* Put* - Se escuchaba furioso y de nuevo se angustió más cuando sintió que era jalada de nuevo por las piernas y su falda se subía por completo dejando su parte baja al descubierto… trató de moverse pero el chico le detuvo colocándose encima de ella y sujetándole de nuevo – te voy a ser mía.. antes que ese cabr*n de Sasuke.

Y Sakura sintió su mundo detenerse… en serio iba… iba a ser violada, no importa cuanto protestara, cuanto gritara, nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar, todos se habían ido, y Sasuke… Sasuke…

**SASUKE**

Había comenzado a buscar por los salones de alrededor pero el colegio era lo bastante extenso como para pasarse al menos una hora revisando cada uno de solo aquel piso y el de abajo. Después de 30 minutos que ya se estaba desesperando por no encontrarla apareció Ino con los ojos húmedos, como si las lágrimas amenazasen por salir y totalmente fuera de si.

-¡SAKURA! – gritó llamando la atención de Sasuke - ¡SASUKE VEN! ¡SAKURA!! ¡¡KAMASHI!! KAMISAHI LA TIENE!! Y… SASUKE KAMASHI!...

No dijo más nada. Por que de inmediato Sasuke le había tomado de los hombros y le agitaba para que hablara.

-¿Dónde está?! – exigió saber con el corazón latiendo a mil.

-EN EL TERCER PISO! EL ULTIMO SALON!!... RAPIDO!! – no necesitó que le dijera más, comenzó a correr con el alma colgando en un hilo. KAMASHI TENIA A SAKURA!

**SAKURA**

No, no quería… NO! – Sakura hizo un último esfuerzo por evitar aquello, movió como pudo sus manos hasta lograr soltarlas y propinarle un golpe en la cabeza al chico con ambas, cosa que solo le hizo enfurecer.

-SI continuas resistiéndote creo que te mataré ¿escuchas?

Aquella amenaza le hizo estremecer pero no le importó. Morir… morir… sería mejor que ser violada por él. No lo permitiría… NO! Pero sintió el dolor en su cuello, la presión y el aire yéndose de sus pulmones.

-Ya me hartaste… ¿en serio quieres morir?

Sakura comenzó a boquear en busca de aire, pero ni eso podía hacer ya que su boca se encontraba cubierta... no tenía aire… Comenzó a escuchar su corazón… el latir en sus oídos, la presión. Sasuke. ¡SASUKE!

Escuchó un golpe brusco, las manos aligerándose sobre su cuello y luego como el chico se quitaba bruscamente sobre sí. Sakura comenzó a toser con fuerza... mientras escuchaba una voz conocida.

Pero que aún así no pudo identificar por que aún se sentía mareada.

-Maldito… ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Qué intentabas hacer?...

Pasó un minuto, donde Sakura intentó reponer su respiración, deseaba tanto que pudieran quitarle de una maldita vez aquellas vendas que cubrían sus ojos, y como si su ruego hubiese sido escuchado se la quitaron.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – la voz era de Sasuke, estaba segura, y lo comprobó al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el rostro angustiado del chico, sus ojos ardían, debía ser por tanto llorar – Sakura.. ese maldito… demonios. Perdón, todo esto que te hizo… maldita sea, no pude llegar antes – mientras hablaba estaba desatando a Sakura, la chica le veía de forma ida, enfocando sus ojos en él - dime que no te hizo nada peor… necesitas, necesitas que te lleve al hospital, tienes una herida en la frente. Aunque no es muy grave, se te está comenzando a hinchar, en un morado y… tus muñecas… también están desgarradas. Al igual que tus labios sangran… - había terminado de desatarle las manos y miraba el rostro de la chica en busca de respuesta - Sakura, dime, dime, que estás bien, por favor. Ese desgraciado tengo matarlo, si te hizo algo más lo mato…

-Sa…su…ke – susurró la chica rozando su mejilla con la mano de forma lenta… se veía tan lindo, cuando estaba preocupado. Sasuke, se había preocupado, o mejor, Sasuke le había salvado, sollozó - ¡Sasuke! – exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él en un abrazo que luego de unos segundos fue gratamente correspondido. El chico comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente mientras depositaba suaves besos en su mejilla y cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla… y susurrando palabras de amor, como "Tranquila, todo estará bien" "Estoy aquí, estoy aquí" Mientras la chica ahogaba sus palabras con su llanto pero al menos ella le escuchaba, y se encontraba feliz por que él, estaba allí.

Kamashi lucía inconsciente, no había nadie más observando aquella escena que ellos supieran, nadie más aparte de…

Ellos no sabían que la rubia se encontraba escuchando lo que decían. Había ido unos segundos después de Sasuke pero había aligerado el paso haciendo llamadas desde su móvil. No logró llegar para ver como Sasuke dejaba inconsciente al chico. Pero si cuando este se encontraba desatándole con tanta delicadeza y supo que Sasuke le amaba… le amaba más que nada en el mundo. La preocupación en sus ojos… el desespero, la forma en que le acariciaba y reconfortaba. Se alegraba que Sakura se encontrara bien, se alegraba que Kamashi no hubiese llevado las cosas a mayores… pero… ¿Por qué aún dolía saber que Sasuke amaba tanto a Sakura? La opresión en su pecho no se iba. Se prometió, se había prometido, no llorar, no llorar de ningún modo, nunca llorar por que Sakura hubiese conseguido el amor que ella quería… nunca llorar. Y pensando en esto se alejó, se alejó a un lugar donde pudiera estar sola, para dejarlos a ellos solos.

**SAI**

Estaba caminando en dirección al colegio, esperando que la pelirrosa no se hubiera ido aún, había encontrado a Naomi en la casa de su madre, Tsunade-sama, y hablado con ella… no había ido tan mal como se hubo imaginado, es más la chica lo había tomado bastante bien:

_-¿Vienes a decirme… que te gusta Sakura-chan? – preguntó de forma inocente haciendo que Sai le mirara impresionado._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-¿Qué como lo sé? – le vio sonreír de forma dulce y se preguntó si Naomi tendría la habilidad de leer su mente – Pues, me di cuenta hace mucho… creo que justo cuando estábamos saliendo de Konoha, ya había notado que la mirabas mucho, pero… la forma en que la miraste cuando te despiste y supiste que no le verías por mucho tiempo, por una vez sentí celos de mi prima, y quise que me miraras de esa forma alguna vez, pero luego comprendí, que nunca lo harías, por que… - la chica se encontraba recostada del muro y miraba sus pies nerviosa mientras continuaba hablando – por qué, simplemente yo no era la que tu querías de esa manera, así que pensé… pensé que mientras no me lo dijeras… aún tendría oportunidad para que te enamoraras de mí, y que una vez que me lo dijeras, pues… aceptaría que tomaste tu decisión y te dejaría ir._

_Sai estaba mudo simplemente impresionado._

_-Lo siento… - no sabía que decir, en serio que no._

_-No te disculpes, nadie manda en su corazón ¿o si? – le miró con una sonrisa – si fuera así yo nunca me hubiese enamorado de un tarado como tú._

_-¡Oye! – exclamó frunciendo algo el ceño por el insulto pero comenzó a reír de igual forma cuando la chica lo hizo. Era una risa despreocupada como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de Naomi?, se preguntó, todo hubiese sido perfecto._

_-Bien, entonces le dirás lo que sientes a Sakura? – preguntó curiosa._

_-Pues…_

_El rostro de la chica se entristeció._

_-Sakura está… algo… - parecía que no quisiera decírselo - ¿Sabes que ya se reconcilió con Sasuke? – volvió a mirar sus pies._

_-No, no lo sabía – admitió sonando decepcionado._

_-Lamento no haberte dicho antes que sabía lo que sentías por Sakura, tal vez si te lo hubiese dicho, no sé tendrías más valor para haberte confesado hace tiempo. Antes de que… todo esto ocurriera. Pero no lo hice por que sabía también que ella… ¿Sabes que lleva años enamorada de Sasuke?_

_Eso tampoco lo sabía. Abrió sus ojos impresionado._

_-¿Años?_

_-Desde que era una niña, por eso… - mordió su labio – tú… sabrás lo que debes hacer gaka. Por algo… eres un chico realmente inteligente. Bien, creo que, mejor ayudo a mi mamá con los oficios. Me estaba diciendo que quería que le ayudase a hacer algo ya que hace años que no ha podido limpiar,… ah… es que es tan desordenada…._

Y sin decir más se alejó entrando a la casa. Sai se puso a caminar sin rumbo, pensando en lo hablado con la chica cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y se apresuró ir hacia el colegio.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó se extrañó de ver a tantas personas allí incluyendo dos carros y una patrulla. Incluyendo a Naomi y a Tsunade, la secretaria la señorita Shizune. Dos guardias, un hombre de servicio, Una pareja de personas mayores que al parecer abrazaban a un chico mientras uno de los guardias parecía estarlos interrogando… y a… ¿Sasuke?... que demonios? Pensó que el guardia estaba hablando con él cuando vio que también estaba Sakura, pero no lucía muy bien, más por esos moretones. Iba a dirigirse allá cuando Naomi le detuvo por un brazo.

-Sai. Es mejor que… - le retuvo comenzando a explicar lo ocurrido, a Sai que lucía cada vez más angustiado – ese desgraciado quiso hacer que?

-Ahora van a irlos a interrogar… - continuó explicando Naomi. Mamá quiere que vaya a preparar la casa para cuando Sakura llegue. Dice que estará bien si va ella sola, aunque Sasuke debe ir como testigo ya que fue él el que vio a Kamashi, aunque dicen que hay otra testigo, por alguna razón Sasuke no quiso decir quién fue quien le avisó ni Sakura.

-¿Otra testigo?

Naomi asintió. - Tu como eres familia de Sasuke podrías ir a su casa a avisar a alguien?... es que al parecer Sasuke tampoco quiere involucrar a su familia.

Y con toda razón, pensó Sai, su papá no estaría muy feliz en saber que su apellido estaría ligado a un escándalo como aquel. Pero aún así asintió. Tratando de no contradecir… bajó su mirada y notó… notó una sombra justo a un lado subió su mirada en seguida y a lo lejos apenas pudo divisar una imagen de alguien en la terraza. Para luego ver como la imagen se escondía saliendo de su visión. Entrecerró sus ojos extrañado… había una persona.

-¿Irás? – preguntó la chica llamando su atención.

-Si, iré a la mansión, llamaré para que me vengan a buscar.

-Perfecto, entonces… yo iré a la casa de Sakura-chan. Mi madre estaba furiosa y con razón, yo quería estrangularlo, pero van a expulsar al chico y espero que le abran un expediente en la policía… bien, ya me voy debo darme prisa.

Observó como la chica se iba y de inmediato se dio cuenta que los otros también se iban, unos en la patrulla y otros en su carro.

Cruzó una mirada con Sasuke y asintió como agradecimiento que hubiese ayudado a Sakura, Sasuke lo entendió y subió al coche de Tsunade junto a la chica.

Sai se quedó entonces solo con el conserje, Observó como este buscaba a cerrar la puerta principal y reaccionó de inmediato.

-No, espere… - le detuvo.

-Hay que cerrar luego de lo acontecido… - gruño el conserje.

-creo… creo que… hay algo que se quedó adentro – mintió – Soy primo de Sasuke, el chico que ayudó a Sakura y… me dijo que algo importante se le había quedado allí arriba puede esperar hasta irlo a buscar?

El hombre lo pensó.

-En 30 minutos vuelvo.

Y Sai asintió viéndole irse para luego entrar… se dirigió directamente a la terraza pensando en que aquel lugar daba algo de escalofríos cuando estaba solo. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y se encontró con el sol del atardecer, más amarillo de lo normal pero que no encandilaba.

Dio unos pasos hacia afuera sin cerrar la puerta, yacía tiempo que no subía a aquel lugar. Caminó algo más mientras buscaba a quién había visto momentos antes y la encontró… recostada en la pared. Con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y su frente apoyada en sus rodillas, era una chica, difícil no notarlo por su larga cabellera rubia aunque aún no hubiese observado su rostro. Se acercó son sigilo, la suave brisa lograba amortiguar un poco sus pasos. Y logró llegar hasta al frente de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿tu eres la otra testigo? – habló suavemente pero aquello sobresaltó un poco a la rubia haciendo que subiera con rapidez su mirada. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros abriéndose impresionados al verlo tan cerca. Se paró con dificultad. Había pensado de pronto que se trataba de Sasuke a la primera impresión pero al verlo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era él.

-¿Quién… quien eres tú? – preguntó con curiosidad. Sai le miró desde abajo para luego colocarse de pie de nuevo la chica era mucho más baja que él, quizás de la misma altura que Sakura.

-Yo soy Sai y tú? – sonrió haciendo que la chica le mirara curiosa.

-Ino – contestó simplemente.

-Mmm… Ino, - ladeó un poco su cabeza tratando de recordar donde había escuchado su nombre antes y recordó – Ino, la capitana de las porristas?

La rubia parpadeó. Mientras asentía.

-No te reconocí luces más demacrada ¿sabías?

La cara de la chica se contrajo en enojo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Baka! Nadie te preguntó – exclamó furiosa – es más, quién eres tú para decirme como luzco? ¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?

Sai sonrió de una forma que le pareció exasperante.

-¿Por qué estás tú?

-Yo… yo te pregunté primero – contestó.

-Yo te pregunté después… - dijo como si fuera lógico y la chica no le vio nada de coherencia a su respuesta.

La rubia enarcó una ceja confusa.

-¿Estás loco? – preguntó dudando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo estás tú? – preguntó el chico curioso.

Sai seguía sonriendo y de pronto… sin aviso siquiera la chica comenzó a reír con ganas. Haciendo que el chico le mirara extrañado. La rubio se dobló por la cintura con una mano sobre su estómago mientras la otra estaba apoyada contra la pared al igual que su espalda.

-De verdad que eres extraño – logró decir mientras se seguía riendo… no sabía por que lo hacía, no tenía idea de por que reía al frente de ese chico que le miraba ladeando el rostro como si no comprendiera, no comprendía que ocurría y aún así reía… reía ante su expresión, reía ante lo ilógico de que ese chico fuera tan extraño pero más que todo reía por que la ironía de que se pareciera a Sasuke.

Y mientras su risa iba cediendo, las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos azules, para luego resbalar por sus mejillas y dejó de reír por completo para cambiar al momento por sollozos. Bajó su mirada dejando que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro… ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué lo hacía no sabía?, el dolor de su pecho al recordar a Sasuke… se había prometido no llorar por Sasuke se había prometido nunca volver a llorar por Sasuke, y lo había prometido, aunque muchas veces había tenido ganas de llorar desde aquella vez que fue con Sakura, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero ahora… se estaba derrumbando frente a este completo desconocido, que además le decía lo demacrada que lucía… ¿Qué le pasaba? Se cubrió su rostro con su brazo, tratando de ocultarlo de los ojos del chico. Pero para su sorpresa… de pronto este se acercó a ella y tomándole del brazo le jaló con suavidad a sí mismo. Ino abrió sus ojos sorprendida para luego su cabeza apoyarse en su pecho y seguir llorando… mientras él le hacía caricias en su cabello y había afincado su barbilla en su coronilla mientras la otra mano envolvía su cintura. Le estaba reconfortando, aquel chico, primera vez que le veía, y aún así, le estaba reconfortando, le rodeó también con sus brazos y se aferró a su espalda tratando de apoyarse de alguien como si estuviera apunto de caer en un abismo. Y sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado necesitando, una leve muestra de cariño, de apoyo, algo que… no había tenido desde hace años de un amigo, y que ahora sabía que necesitaba.

-Gracias Sai – susurró bajito pero totalmente segura que él le hubo escuchado. Y de pronto escuchó al chico decir suavemente:

-Y dices que yo soy el extraño.

Ino entonces rió un poco mientras se alejaba del pelinegro, pero esta vez si era una risa divertida, y dirigió una sonrisa radiante al chico frente a ella, cargada de agradecimiento que logró que Sai no dejara de mirarle…

"definitivamente… ambos somos extraños" pensó mientras se perdía en los ojos zafiros de la joven.

**FIN CAPITULO 20!**

**Bien... ahora ha decir rápidamente el por que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, comienzo de clases, trabajos atrazados, y todas esas excusas comunes, pero aparte mi hermano tuvo un accidente y he tenido que ayudarle a hacer algunas cosas, acompañarle para el hospital, y eso, pero gracias a Dios ya está bien, y mañana le van a operar, lo cierto es que si antes solo trabajaba mi parte y la de mi hermana (ya que ella también comenzó Uni, pero unos semestres más que yop xd) en el negocio de mi mamá, ahora también tengo que trabajar la de ella, mi parte, y la de mi hermano, así que ahora los fines de semana atiendo el negocio de siete de la mañana a 7 de la noche, y cuando tengo uni, me levanto a las 3:30 de la madrugada (ya que como dije anteriormente mi uni queda a dos horas de mi casa y en bus) salgo a las 12 del miediodia (ya que mi horario es asi de genial) xD pero igualmente estoy en mi casa a las tres de la tarde, y entrando al negocio hasta cerrar, eso todos los dias exepto los lunes que es mi descanso, y escribo un rato ya que que el resto del día lo uso para flojear (tengo derecho) entrar a mi correo, y esas cosas, aparte de salir con mi familia y ver a mis amigas(os) algunas veces, así que imaginarán que si no es por ese día, no tengo vida social. xD**

**Aparte tengo semanas que no he podido ver todos los mensajes, los lunes trato de ver los más que puedo y aún me quedan 77 por ver. Y_Y , contesté algunos rew... pero disculpen si no me da tiempo de contestar todos.**

**Bueno, el capi, tendrán que disculparme, pero es que nunca me ha caído mal Ino (por lo menos la de esta historia) xD y me parece super lógico su forma de comportarse para con Sakura. (claro yo se las razones, xd) pero ustedes lo sabrán en el próximo capi, que fue lo que pasó en realidad para que estas dos se llevaran tan mal. También me dio cierta lástima con ella, es decir, por más que sea, el chico siempre le había gustado, es como pensar siempre, que si ese chico se enamora tuyo serás la más feliz del mundo, y que de repente te das cuenta que eso nunca podrá ser así. Pues, duele. xd**

**Y Sai, pues ya vieron que Naomi ya sabía. Me pareció ideal que solo por no hacerle sentir mal a ella nunca hubiese dicho sus sentimientos, es decir, me resalté bastante en esa parte y en la forma de reaccionar de Naomi ya que a mi también me ha ocurrido algo parecido. **

**Es decir, en mi caso, que te guste un chico y no decirle nada solo por que también le guste a tu mejor amiga. Pues, me puse un poco en sus lugares. Uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere y hay que hacer sacrificios por que es más importante una amistad (claro desde mi punto de vista) cada quién pensará diferente. **

**Y Sakura, a mi tambien me dolió que la pobre pasara un susto tan grande con ese kamashi... (por casualidad no les recuerda a una vivora?, cof cof orochimaru cof cof escalofrios) lamento haberle hecho pasar por ello, pero Kamashi taba obsecionado, ya se ve que no taba del todo bien de la cabeza. , además esto afianzó el amor de Sasuke hace Sakura y viceversa. *__* (además nunca dejaría que ese desgraciado lo hubiese violado)**

**Ahm! Bueno... la verdad no quería terminar el capi aquí. Pero ya veis, se volvió más extenso (como siempre) y de pronto se me acabó el tiempo para sacar el capi hoy, otro día les doy un regalo retrasado de San Valentin!**

**Este capi quería terminarlo luego de la semana cultural, ya que allí viene más enrollos, xD Bueno, si viene enrollos pero el proximo caí será epecial ya que es la primera semana del noviazgo de Sakura y Sasuke asi que creo que lo mejor será dedicar un capi completo a ello. para dicha a los amantes del sasusaku. **

**Aunque... os advierto. faltan dos capis y el epílogo, y este no es el final, asi que no crean que todo será tono rosa. Aún falta aclarar muchas cosas... **

**Inner: Hoe! hace tiempo que no me cuelo por acá. xD así que... deberia ser buena y dar espoiler del proximo cap...**

**Lily: Inner... O.ó**

**Inner: ****1) Aparecerá Itachi, siiiiiiiiii, más de este sexy y atractivo chico... **

**Lily: Inner, no digas más arruinará las sorpresas!**

**Inner: (ignorando) 2) se hablará algo más de Hina y Naru y que pasó con su relación, pero solo un poco además que...**

**Lily: Ya! Suficiente...**

**Inner: Aparecerá un personaje que odio... una... idiota... y... pipipipi (sensurado)**

**Lily: O__O**

**Inner: Por supuesto que estoy hablando de...**

**Lily le tapa la boca y la lleva a rastras.**

**Ya dijo suficiente, nos vemos en el otro capi. Feliz san Valentin chicos!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disculpen el retraso. Voy deprisa, y no voy a tener internet hasta dentro de 6 dias. El cap. iba a ser mas largo demo... no pude. se me acabo el tiempo!!... T__T**

**Ahora a leer, no puedo explicar nada! T___T perdón pero el capi esta algo aburrido, el próximo cap será mejor.**

** CAPITULO 21. **

Apresuró su paso al divisar la tienda… llegaba tarde, de nuevo, rogó porque ese día no hubiese llegado su jefa. Recordaba que había supervisión ese día y no quería que la encontrara llegando tarde al trabajo. Alejó un cabello de su ojo mientras con la otra mano alisaba su falda para luego apresurarse a entrar en la tienda.

-Siento el retraso – dijo al divisar a su compañera de trabajo. Anny era algo estricta a veces con respecto a la puntualidad – mi despertador no sonó hoy y anoche me acosté tan tarde haciendo la tesis que…

-Temari, la jefa está hablando con un cliente – le comentó Anny mirándole apreciativamente como queriéndole decir algo que la rubia no lograba captar. ¿Su jefa hablando con un cliente?

-¿De verdad? Pero si a ella no le gusta hablar con los clientes… - comenzó a decir al dejar sus cosas tras el mostrador.

-Pero es que… este "cliente" – continuó – no dejó que le atendiéramos dijo que esperaría a que llegaras.

Temari alzó sus cejas con sorpresa antes de que una luz de comprensión cruzara su cabeza.

-Mierda – murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Y comenzando a caminar para rodear la recepción sabiendo exactamente donde estarían, igual que el día anterior… y el anterior a ese. Como había estado yendo todos los días desde aquel domingo. ¿Qué se traía entre mano? Esperaba al menos que no llegara tan temprano aquel día demo…

Divisó la inconfundible cabellera corta y entrecana de la mujer que era su jefa, como siempre estaba excesivamente maquillada y sonreía de una forma que no hubiese creído posible al único cliente que le sacaba de quicio. Esa coleta del hombre era inconfundible… y esa sonrisa de lado que conocía bastante bien desde hace años no había cambiado en absoluto, siempre mostrando su seguridad, su determinación…

-Temari, este amable caballero te estaba esperando – comunicó su jefa al verla llegar. Extrañamente seguía sonriendo de forma boba, extraño, ya que la rubia esperaba que estuviera furiosa. Los ojos azules se fijaron con molestia en los negros del "caballero" que le esperaba – Dice que es un amigo tuyo. Y que quería esperarte para verte y que de paso le dieras algunas recomendaciones para un traje.

Temari sonrió forzadamente antes de asentir en contra de su voluntad.

-Si, por supuesto. – aceptó, ante la mirada extrañada de su jefa que parecía estarse preguntando el por que le trataba de esa forma tan fría a tan "guapo" caballero – si gusta seguirme por favor, tenemos trajes para toda ocasión… – le dirigió una sonrisa (que estaba lejos de ser amigable) al ojos negros y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar a la sección de "ropas para caballeros" agradeció que la tienda se dividiera por secciones y que se podría alejar de su jefa – solo tendrá que decirme exactamente para que ocasión necesita y yo le… ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó de pronto volviéndose al hombre con los brazos cruzados al doblar una esquina y verse alejada de su jefa - ¿Hablando con mi jefa?! ¿Estas loco?!

-No, solo te estaba esperando – contestó el hombre de forma calmada alzando sus hombros en señal de que no le daba importancia.

-Si le has dicho algo.. si pierdo mi trabajo por tu culpa "Uchiha" yo..

-Creo que nos llevamos bien – contestó sonriendo presuntuoso el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha – hasta te puedo asegurar que te conseguí un aumento – guiñó su ojo de forma pícara.

Temari le miró evaluativamente, lanzando un suspiro exasperado.

-Nunca cambias ¿Ne Itachi?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó de forma pícara.

Temari estuvo a punto de sonreír pero en cambio se contuvo y se dio vuelta. Conocía a Itachi desde hace tantos años, demo… no podía volver de nuevo a tratarlo como antes. No después de lo que le hizo. Se mordió el labio antes de volver a su tono frío habitual.

-Vamos a ver los trajes, o sino mi jefa se pondrá furiosa – dijo reanudando su paso. Pudo percatarse que unos segundos después Itachi le siguió. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra solo para comentarios sobre la ropa. O por lo menos Temari no le dirigió la palabra… no deseaba hablar con él.

**SAKURA**

Los ojos esmeraldas le devolvían una mirada perspicaz, sus labios seguían fruncidos en señal de molestia, mientras su ceño fruncido mostraba su concentración, era un momento muy importante para ella, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su frente y se posaron con suavidad en el parche que cubría aquel lugar, respiró hondamente.

-Tranquila… todo está bien – se dijo en un susurro – el doctor dijo que estaba bien, que si seguías el tratamiento para hoy no se notaría mucho… esta bien, está bien – se decía animándose tomando con decisión uno de los extremos y comenzando a contar en su mente de forma progresiva.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡SAKURA!

*Shhhrrrrr*…

-¡mierda! – exclamó ante el dolor que sintió al quitarse el parche de pronto. Y olvidando lo que estaba haciendo se volvió bruscamente para encarar a su prima quién había abierto la puerta de su habitación sorprendiéndole - ¡Naomi! ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!

-lo siento jeje. – rió divertida la chica, la pelirrosa pensó que en serio ella no lo sentía – es solo que… ya Sasuke está abajo esperándote y… Hoe! Ya no se te ve nada! – exclamó entonces la castaña viéndole de pronto.

Le costó comprender lo que su prima decía hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella le interrumpiera. Se volvió con rapidez para volver a verse al espejo. Su mirada atenta volvió a fijarse en el punto que era su frente ahora rojiza. Suspiró aliviada para luego sonreír ampliamente. Ya no se le notaba el morado que se había hecho tras el incidente con Kamashi. Ese golpe le había salido caro, una vez que llegaron al hospital (solo para asegurarse que no tuvieran heridas graves) se pudo ver al espejo por primera vez. El morado que le había quedado en la frente se veía extremadamente horrible, y le dolía un montón, le hubieron mandado una pomada para que se lo aplicara dos veces al día y el doctor le aseguró la hinchazón se le bajaría al menos en tres días. Tuvo que estar todo el fin de semana con una bandita en la frente. O en otras palabras tuvo que pasar su primer fin de semana como novia del Uchiha luciendo tan horrible. Se moría de vergüenza cuando Sasuke le veía, pero para su sorpresa también podía ver como los ojos del Uchiha brillaban de emoción cuando le veían sonrojarse o volver su mirada ante la atenta de él. No había parado de decirle lo hermosa que se veía y ella le reprochaba que debía estar ciego para no ver el enorme parche en su frente, muchas veces le reprochó diciéndole que no le mirara tanto pero por supuesto el chico no le hacía el menor caso lo que hacía que se enfurruñara más y se girara ofendida. Típico de un Uchiha, hacer las cosas solo para hacerla enojar. Pero nunca olvidaría como el chico le abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que era y que no dejaría que algo así le sucediera de nuevo por la quería demasiado como para dejarla sola, que se había dado cuenta que se fuese muerto si le pasaba algo y que se estaba enamorando por primera vez… ¿Por qué negar que el último comentario le volvía una gelatina en sus brazos, y que todas sus palabras le hacían sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo?

Simplemente Sasuke era todo lo que había soñado, desde aquel día que le ayudó… desde aquel día… supo que era perfecto.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te está retrasando? – se escuchó la voz seria de Sasuke muy cerca de lo que en realidad debería estar, y con horror vio como el chico entraba a su habitación haciendo a un lado a su prima Naomi que lanzó un grito sorprendido y pasándose como perro por su casa.

-¡¡SASUKE!!/¡¡UCHIHA!! – reclamaron las voces al unísono de su Sakura y Naomi a la vez, ambas indignadas - ¡¿Por qué me empujaste pedazo de baka descarado?! – decía su prima mientras Sakura hablaba a la vez - ¡No entres sin avisar! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si estuviera sin ropa?! – preguntó alarmada la peli rosa.

Mala idea de sugerir que pudiese pasar eso, Sasuke sonreía de esa forma pícara que anunciaba que definitivamente volvería a entrar sin permiso por que con suerte se encontraría con esa posibilidad. Sakura bufó con resignación, hace poco de un mes que lo trataba y ya le conocía a la perfección.

-Siempre estás lista – replicó Sasuke – para eso tendré que llegar más temprano de la hora acordada – Sakura pudo ver la mirada de Sasuke que decía que la próxima vez llegaría más temprano. Giró sus ojos.

-Ya se que para la próxima debo estar lista antes de la hora indicada por ti – contestó cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su rostro a otro lugar. Escuchó la risa divertida de "su" novio (que extraño sonaba eso cuando era verdad) y se sorprendió algo cuando sintió como este tomaba su rostro suavemente y lo giraba para robarle un beso de forma posesiva. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y antes de caer en cuenta que Sasuke _Ohdios_ le estaba besando divinamente, este rompió el beso y le dejó con los ojos bien abiertos por el repentino acto. Le vio volviéndose y pasar de nuevo ante una muy anonadada Naomi que se había olvidado de que momentos antes había sido apartada del camino por el Uchiha.

-¿Te quieres dar prisa? ¡llegaremos tarde! – reclamó la voz de Sasuke que ya se escuchaba estaba bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

¿Pero que…?, Sakura salió de su estupor, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación a toda velocidad mientras reclamaba que si no fuera porque él le "entretuvo" estuviera más rápido, se dio cuenta que el chico ya había salido de la casa y apresuró su paso, si era necesario correría hasta alcanzar al idiota de Sasuke que no le había esperado, pero que si le reclamaba que no estuviese lista. No pudo sin embargo, disimular su sorpresa al sentir como al pasar por la puerta su mano era ágilmente tomada y luego casi pierde el equilibrio cuando fue jalada y tomada con delicadeza en un abrazo, sintió su cabeza pegar contra el pecho del chico y se inundó de su aroma. Su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir el calor de Sasuke, y su sonrojo no se hizo esperar cuando este le alejó y le miró directamente a los ojos. Sasuke le miraba de aquella manera que le hacía sentir que en verdad le quería. Sintió la mano del chico rozando su rostro con suavidad, pasando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su frente que apenas tocó.

-te ves hermosa – susurró justo antes de posar un beso en su frente de forma amorosa antes de que Sakura temió que se desmayaría. Definitivamente ese era el mejor momento de su vida… las horas que hubo pasado con Sasuke aquel fin de semana serían inolvidables y deseaba, en serio deseaba que durara por siempre.

El chico se alejó de ella y tomándole de la mano la guió hasta la salida de su casa, lo agradeció eternamente ya que estaba segura que aún estaba shockeada con lo acabado de pasar y que no lograría encontrar el camino por ella misma. Ese día entregarían sus notas, luego se pondrían en marcha para la semana cultural.

**NARUTO**

Maldito Uchiha, se decía mentalmente el chico dando grandes zancadas, aquel día se había retrasado en su llegada al colegio debido a que el desgraciado de su mejor amigo no le había ido a buscar a su casa, tarde se acordó de ver su móvil y darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje del chico diciéndole que pasaría por Sakura. Bueno, en realidad había sido su culpa por no ver el mensaje antes y así poder llegar a tiempo al colegio, pero era más fácil culpar al bastardo en esos casos. El rubio le hubo tenido que pedir a su hermano que lo llevase a Konoha para al menos llegar antes de que sonara la campana de entrada a su primera clase, no fue sino al llegar al salón cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el ensayo que debía entregar en el auto de Minato. Casi que se quiso golpear con la puerta al darse cuenta. Quizás si corría de regreso hasta el estacionamiento aún podría encontrar a su hermano y… se detuvo mirando atónito una escena al cruzar la esquina.

Vio a su hermano acorralando contra la pared a una sonriente Hinata que parecía estar explicándole algo.

Bueno… tal vez no estaba siendo acorralada por su hermano, tal vez era que ella estaba muy cerca de la pared y el rubio solo tenía la mano apoyada en la pared tras ella, pero a pesar de eso, Minato estaba muy pero MUY cerca de la Hyuuga. Una vez más sintió el ya conocido calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo muestra de adrenalina y las ganas de jalar a su hermano y apartarlo de SU Hinata. Tan distraído estaba en acercarse a ellos que no prestó atención de sus pensamientos y carraspeó al llegar cerca para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun - Hinata se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el rubio le devolviese una sonrisa boba que se desvaneció cuando escuchó otro carraspeo esta vez proviniendo de su hermano mayor.

-Ototo ¿Por casualidad no se te olvidó algo? – dijo divertido a ver la distracción de su hermano ante la chica. Naruto le miró extrañado, ¿Olvidarsele algo…? ¿Qué se le pudo haber…? ¡Oh!

Miró como el rubio mayor agitaba las hojas por encima de su cabeza. Y de inmediato saltó sobre estas emocionado.

-¡MI ENSAYO! – exclamó al quitárselo de las manos con ojos brillantes.

-Le estaba preguntando a Hinata-san si sabía en que salón verías clases ahora. – explicó su hermano – ella estaba dispuesta a llevarme a pesar de que tuviera clases en otro salón.

Ante la mirada atenta del rubio Hinata tuvo que bajar su mirada apenada.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que… bueno… pensé que sería algo importante, y de todas formas mi primera clase es con la profesora Kurenai y… parece que esta de reposo y… - explico sonando nerviosa de pronto.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy y les dejo. Diviértanse hoy! – y el chico se fue alejando dejando a un Naruto extrañado preguntándose que era lo que su hermano encontraba tan divertido ya que se alejó riéndose entre dientes.

Unos cuantos chicos aún seguían apresurándose para sus clases, la gran mayoría saludaban al rubio pero este se encontraba más interesado en ver su ensayo en sus manos que de contestar sus saludos. Lo que habían pasado la semana anterior le habían hecho ver lo cariñosa que resultaba ser Hinata con él. O mejor dicho con TODOS. Se hubo dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, y lo linda que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas dándole un toque angelical. Lo mucho que llamaba la atención cuando pasaba y como los chicos se le quedaban mirando con cara de querer comérsela con los ojos ya que tenía un muy buen cuerpo también. (cosa que hacían al rubio querer golpear a todos aquellos tipos que le miraban de aquella manera) Pero a pesar de todo aquello también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella. De que sus silencios no le incomodaban ya que podía ver que a pesar de ella estar sin decir nada una silenciosa sonrisa como si estuviese feliz con el sólo hecho de estar con él adornaba sus hermosas facciones. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Apreciada" ¿sería la palabra correcta?, cada vez que la chica le miraba parecía estar totalmente interesada en lo que tuviera que decir, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. El calor que sentía cuando ella le miraba con orgullo cuando hacía el ejercicio bien (cuando ella le estaba explicando la semana anterior) a pesar de no ser muy brillante en clases, y costarle entender las explicaciones de matemática, ella le trataba como si fuera el ser más inteligente que fuese conocido, como si pudiera entenderlo todo y confiara plenamente en él. Contarle los hechos a Hinata pensó que siempre sería divertido. Era como si la chica se metiera en su historia y disfrutara de cada palabra que decía. Le motivaba seguir hablando, solo para ver sus perlados ojos abrirse con sorpresa, mostrar preocupación o tan solo verlo con felicidad. Era tan fácil saber su estado de ánimo. Era una chica que no temía mostrar sus sentimientos libremente y en comparación con él, que casi siempre se había visto obligado a mostrar una sonrisa (aunque no estuviese feliz) ver a una persona tan fácil de comprender como Hinata le hacía sentir emoción.

En conclusión creía que le gustaba Hinata, no, no creía, estaba seguro que le gustaba Hinata. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Siempre la chica anunciaba que debía irse pareciendo que se sentía mal. Siempre la hubo visto como una buena amiga, una persona confiable. Pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo con ella en la misma habitación… nunca había visto lo fácil que era que ella se ganara el cariño de las personas a su alrededor, solo porque por el simple hecho de verla, despertaba el lado "protector" de cada persona. Se veía tan frágil que provocaba protegerla. Y sin saberlo ella hacía más fuertes a las personas a su alrededor, aunque una vez que entablaban conversación con ella (como le había pasado a Naruto) no era que el chico sintiera que debía protegerla porque era débil ni nada por el estilo, es que era una persona tan única e inocente que solo el hecho de perderla era considerado una catástrofe.

Así le veía Naruto… Hinata era la única que le hacía tartamudear o sentirse torpe. Había pensado que los sonrojos que sufría la chica y lo atenta que estaba para con él, seria tal vez una señal de que también sentía algo especial por el rubio, pero pronto el chico se dio cuenta de que seguro y era su imaginación ya que la chica era así con TODOS. Siempre pendiente de cada persona. Siempre atenta con la persona que hablaba (aunque no se dirigiera a ella exactamente). Siempre motivando a los demás… siempre dispuesta ayudarlos por encima de su propio interés… tal y como había visto que Hinata hablaba con su hermano. Se moría de la envidia cada vez que les veía juntos. En ver que la chica también era atenta con él. Y como Minato parecía haberle cogido tanto cariño como Naruto. Simplemente… aquello le hacía querer acercársele para centrar la atención de la joven en única y exclusivamente en él. Como en aquellos momentos que aunque no hablaran Naruto podía sentir la mirada de la peli azul curiosa en él, ansiosa por escucharle decir cualquier cosa. Pero su voz no quería salir. Así que fue una melodía para él al escucharla hablar.

-Na… Naruto-kun – dijo suavemente su nombre. Le encantaba cuando decía su nombre de aquella forma tímida. Parecía como si en verdad estuviese tan nerviosa como él – ya… ya creo que es la hora que vayamos a clase. Etto… ¿Nos vemos luego? – y de nuevo le miraba de aquella forma atenta como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más importante. En serio que le derretía.

-Cla… claro – logró decir sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar – nos vemos… ehm… luego Hinata… chan.

-Bueno, ehm… que te vaya bien Naruto-kun – y sin decir más la chica se alejó por el pasillo contrario a donde él debía ir. Se le quedó mirando hasta que dobló en el pasillo y se perdió de su vista. Estaba casi solo en el pasillo, los que quedaban eran los que verdaderamente se habían atrasado y estos ni siquiera le prestaban atención ya. Lanzó un suspiro.

-Naruto – la voz en su oído (muy cerca de él) casi le hizo dar un ataque cardiaco. Saltó hasta quedar pagado a la pared sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil sintiendo como si le fueran encontrado en un acto realmente malo. Miró los ojos azules de Minato, idéntico a los suyos, como ver su retrato solo que unos años mayor. El rubio de su hermano sonreía de forma pícara como si también hubiese descubierto a Naruto en algo con lo que chantajearle luego – solo quería recordarte que si te queda alguna materia aparte de no poder jugar en el equipo de futbol no te dejaré mi auto. Bueno, que tengas buen día – y sin decir más se alejó de nuevo.

El rubio menor tenía un tic visible en el ojo.

-Minato-baka! ¿Para decirme eso tenías que darme un susto de muerte?! – preguntó alzando un puño en su dirección de forma amenazante.

-Mmm… cualquiera diría que estabas haciendo algo prohibido – alzó una de sus cejas de lo más divertido haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

-¡LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO NO ES TU PROBLEMA BAKA! – dijo bastante alto para que su hermano escuchara.

-Oi… no tenías que estar en clases desde hace 5 minutos? – preguntó curioso su hermano observando su reloj.

-Mierda. – susurró el rubio comenzando a correr – Esto es por tu culpa Minato! – y luego de culpar abiertamente a su hermano mayor, se dirigió a la dirección de su salón protestando en contra de su hermano.

Minato rió divertido ante aquello. Molestar a su hermano siempre sería divertido. Era difícil el haber tenido que tomar desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad el papel de padre en su familia. Ya que, al su padre abandonarlos desde pequeños, él se había tenido que hacer cargo junto a su madre de la comida, los estudios tanto de él como del rubio, y de llevar dinero a casa y Naruto siempre se había sentido en la necesidad de no mostrar su tristeza para no preocuparlos. Pero Minato se había dado cuenta de que su hermano menor siempre hubo ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una sonrisa que podía engañar a cualquiera incluso a él. Y no podría describir la alegría que le daba al ver que aquella chica hacía relucir los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio, sin que se diera cuenta. Este nunca había demostrado abiertamente los celos. El único sentimiento que había demostrado a parte de la felicidad era el enojo. Pero nunca la tristeza, ni la preocupación, ni los celos… y al ver que poco a poco su hermanito se estaba abriendo a esos sentimientos con la ayuda de Hinata… sonrió, sabía que había algo especial en ella. Y que su hermano ya lo había notado.

**SAKURA**

Suspiró aliviada, ya había salido de ese interrogatorio que le hicieron los miembros de su club de fans. La chica se dirigía a averiguar sus notas. Cada año lo había hecho así, no colocaban sus notas junto a los demás. Petición especial que hubo hecho a su tía por el simple hecho de que siempre obtenía las mejores notas y no quería que las personas se fijaran más en ella. Había llegado a ese acuerdo desde que estaba en secundaria y noto como muchos de sus compañeros le miraban con odio y le trataban peor solo por envidia. Los chicos del club de fans se dieron cuenta sin embargo de que las notas de la muchacha no aparecían como si no viera clases en aquel lugar y ella tuvo que mentirles diciendo que seguro se trataba de un error o algo parecido. Y anunció que iría a hablar con la directora para preguntar.

Su tía tenía sus notas. Ella era como su representante en la institución ya que sus padres le habían dado ese titulo por tratarse de la hermana de su madre. Allí, como ya era costumbre se encontraba su prima con su tía. Casi estaban celebrando por sus notas tan perfectas como siempre. Lo único que obtuvo fue un 9 en Ciencias biológicas. Recordaba que ese día no había ido a clases por que se enfermó. Fue antes de que sus padres viajaran. Y por mala suerte era una clase que no tenía recuperación de notas. Pero según si tía, el profesor le hubo dicho de que si en los dos trimestres que faltaban sacaba nota excelente sin duda cambiaría ese nueve por un 10.

-Me tenías preocupada que con ese cambio que te hiciste también cambiaran tus notas. Pero me alegra ver que no se te ocurrió bajarlas.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Mirando sus notas. Y dijo lo que pensaba.

-Mis padres vienen ya este viernes, ¿crees que se enojaran mucho conmigo? – preguntó refiriéndose precisamente al cambio ya que si tía lo mencionaba.

-Mmm.. lo más probable. Aunque seguro que al ver tu boleta con dieces como siempre aligerara más el enojo que sientan.

Comentó su prima. Y su tía estuvo de acuerdo con la deducción de su hija.

Después de todo se había esforzado en estudiar más debido a aquello. No quería pensar en la cara que pondría su madre cuando le relatara todo lo que había vivido en tan solo un mes que se hubieron ido. Seguro que prometían no volver a salir más en sus vidas y dejar sola a la muchacha. Sonrió divertida ante sus pensamientos. Si, seguro que eso pasaría, si a sus padres no le daban ataques cardiacos antes. Suspiró.

**SASUKE**

Bueno, tenía que admitir que le pareció divertido al principio. Pero ahora se estaba volviendo algo aburrido la verdad. Sus dos amigos estaban realmente actuando como estúpidos. No sabía que estaba pasando pero Neji no dejaba de mirar a la chica que sabía era china… ¿Tenten era como se llamaba?, cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta. Y ya se había cansado de tener que llamarle varias veces para captar su atención. Lo mismo parecía estarle sucediendo al rubio. El chico lucía más distraído de lo habitual y ni siquiera parecía importarle que le llamaran "usuratonkashi" o "dobe" no era divertido cuando él no se enojaba. El único que parecía totalmente normal era Gaara y agradeció que al menos este lucía tan serio como siempre y no había nada extraño en él (más de lo normal). Agradeció a cualquier divinidad que al menos no tendría clases completa aquel día, solo ir a buscar sus notas y listo. Tarde se dio cuenta cuando terminó la primera hora que era mejor estar en clases antes de aguantar aquello.

Las chicas de su club de fans le rodearon en cuanto salió de la clase. Para jalarle a donde se llevaría a cabo los eventos. Tarde se dio cuenta cuando fue arrastrado al segundo piso que aquello sería una tortura total. Tal y como el año pasado. Las personas se iban dirigiendo al segundo piso. Donde cada puerta tenían ya sus respectivos decorados y anuncios con brillantes colores. Varias mesas estaban posadas afuera. Y entonces se dio cuenta…

"La semana cultural" había dado comienzo.

La semana cultural era tal y como decía su nombre la semana en donde se hacían eventos relacionados con su cultura. Aunque los japoneses no celebraran la navidad tal como los americanos, estos hacían una divertida mezcla de ambas culturas. Solo para divertirse un rato. Además que era la semana, para que los clubes del colegio, y los últimos años (es decir aquellos que se iban a graduar) recolectaran el dinero para su graduación. Iban de otros colegios a ver o bien a comprar. Se podían escuchar distintos tipos de música, y apreciar diferentes aromas (y si gustaban comprar para degustar los diferentes dulces) y ver la creatividad de cada quién para imitar el decorativo navideño y de conectarlo con la cultura occidental.

Sasuke desde que habían formado su club de fans (desgraciadamente desde el mismo momento en que hubo entrado al colegio) se había visto en la obligación de asistir a ese evento.

Como siempre su club de fans había hecho aquello para recolectar más fondos para su club (no quería saber a donde iba a parar el dinero que recolectaban) Esa era siempre la semana más larga de toda su vida.

-¡Chicos! ¡no pensaran que me voy a colocar eso! ¿o si? – dijo una voz bastante conocida. Sasuke se volvió en dirección a la voz y vio a Sakura mirando incrédula a los chicos. De inmediato se soltó de las chicas que le sujetaban y se dirigió a donde la pelirrosa estaba.

**SAKURA**

Bien, no esperaba que los chicos de su club le estuviesen esperando fuera de la dirección a que saliera y que luego le arrastrasen hasta el segundo piso, donde se soprendió al ver la gran cantidad de adornos que habían. Sinceramente nunca había asistido a la semana cultural. Siempre se hubo ido ya que no le gustaba como aquellas personas le miraban como si ella estuviese fuera de lugar (recordó la primera vez que asistió con su prima) no le gustó.

Ya sabía que había aceptado ayudar a los chicos en la reunión que hicieron. Ya que de todos modos era su deber como… mmm… inspiración del club de fans de Sakura Haruno. Había aceptado tomarse algunas fotos con los chicos, eso era lo que le habían pedido, ya que por ningún motivo aceptaría la proposición que le hicieron de hacer una casilla de besos. Mejor era la idea de tomarse fotos con quien quisiera. Le habían mencionado que tendría que colocarse una ropa más acorde pero… aquello era ridículo en realidad. No quería siquiera imaginarse usando eso. Se moriría de frío de todos modos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – el que hubo llegado fue Sasuke y los demás miembros del club se le quedaron mirando con ojos asesinos como si fuera un completo indeseado en aquel lugar.

-No es nada que te incumba exactamente Uchiha – contestó entonces el presidente del club.

Esta bien, Sakura sintió compasión con el presidente de su club, prácticamente Sasuke le estaba lanzando la peor mirada asesina que tenía casi que podía asegurar que sus ojos tenían un destello rojo.

-¿Qué no me incumbe? – preguntó con una voz que claramente pudo haber dicho: "¿Quieres morir?" – Pues déjame decirte imbécil que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con MI novia es de MI incumbencia.

El chico sin embargo le miró incrédulo.

-No nos engañarás de nuevo Uchiha – contestó con una sonrisa presuntuosa – Sakura-san nos dijo que era mentira puras invenciones tuyas.

Sasuke miró a Sakura alzando una ceja y la chica supo que era su hora de intervenir.

-Oi. Etto… - dijo asomándose desde atrás de Sasuke – bueno, la verdad es que… con respecto a eso… si es cierto lo que dice Sasuke – contestó con las mejillas rebosando de un color rojizo.

-Mmm… disculpa Sakura-san me pareció oírte decir que Sasuke y tú son novios – dijo el presidente sonriendo amablemente a la chica.

-Es que si somos novios. Jeje – rió un poco luciendo de pronto nerviosa.

¿Para qué negar que luego de semejante confesión se armó el escándalo de una parte y de la otra?, los chicos en un estado depresivo totalmente preguntándole a Sakura el por qué. Las chicas llorando, desmayándose, preguntándole a Sasuke, rogándole que fuera mentira, en fin, no fue la mejor mañana para los chicos, los cuales estaban tratando de salir ilesos de aquello.

**En otro salón adjunto**

-¿Qué será aquel escándalo? – preguntó el rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha. Este también tenía su propio club de fans. O mejor dicho, por ser del equipo de futbol, tenían la obligación de recolectar dinero aquel año para la graduación o lo que quisieran hacer. Por suerte para los increíbles, las porristas eran siempre quienes organizaban aquello. Así que él les había sugerido, a su club de fans y al equipo que se unieran y trabajasen juntos, lástima que Sasuke no hubiese tenido la misma idea. (el rubio se rió en su mente)

-Sasuke-kun y Sakura… – llegó de pronto una chica que al parecer era del club de Sasuke y había estado en aquel alboroto, los increíbles le miraron alerta, y mostrándose preocupados ¿Habría pasado algo malo? – Anunciaron que eran noviooooos! – dicho esto lanzó un sollozo ahogado.

-¿¡QUE?! – las primeras en reaccionar fueron las del club de fans de Naruto.

Los increíbles y algunas porristas sin embargo volvieron sus ojos exasperados. Y pensaron que en verdad era algo grave.

-¡Ustedes! – la voz de la chica se hizo oír ante el ajetreo que se estaba comenzando a armar – Continúen con el decorado… Rika estarás en la puerta dándole la bienvenida a los que entren, No quiero que se formen escándalos por una niñada como esa.

¿Para qué negar que la boca de varias personas en la habitación se abrió de la sorpresa incluyendo la del rubio?, la rubia caminó firme hasta la puerta anunció que ya volvería y se marchó.

-Hoe… no es para tanto. – trato de calmar Sakura de pronto y todas las chicas presentes le miraron con ojos matadores, deseando que en aquel momento desapareciera el suelo bajo ella.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¡¿Por qué Sakura si me tienes a mí?!... ¡YO TE AMO!... ¡YO ME CASARIA CONTiGO!... ¡YO TE DARIA UN HIJO! - gritaban una tras otra desesperada. El acto estaba trayendo bastante público ya que todos los chicos que llegaban iban a aquel lugar por el escándalo.

-¿SE PODRIAN CALLAR YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ? – una voz femenina se escuchó sobre todas las otras, se volvieron a ver a la que había hablado. Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en la puerta con los brazos a forma de jarra sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos cerrados a modo de resignación mientras lucía un esplendido vestido color rojo fuego, muy ajustado, con mangas pero bastante corto dejando a la vista solo los muslos ya que unas botas rojas de tacón muy fino tapaban el resto de su pierna. Los decorados del traje eran en todas las puntas tela peluche de color blanco como la nieve, y en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero de Santa Claus. La líder de las porristas estaba vestida con un traje de la señora Claus. Claro que mucho más sexy. Todos los chicos comenzaron a babear ante la imagen – Miren, ellos son novios. ¡ya lo saben!, ¡Y no tienen nada que ver con ello! ahora vamos a lo importante y esto es la semana cultural, si no se callan ahora seguro vendrá la directora y suspenderá el evento. Así que usen esas cabezas huecas y pónganse en marcha con los eventos. – todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados más porque sabían que la muchacha había estado saliendo con el Uchiha - ¿ME ESCUCHARON?! O Debo repetirlo? ¡MUEVANSE!

Como si hubiese tenido una bomba con que los hubiese amenazado todos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha. La muchacha suspiró resignada. Todos ya habían salido. Sakura admiró la manera en la que Ino podía tomar el control de la situación, a pesar de ser solo la líder de las porristas podía tener tanta influencia entre los estudiantes como si fuese la presidenta del centro de estudiantes, la vio apartar su mechón con algo de molestia luciendo siempre elegante. Luego observó como la rubia levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en ambos, pero entonces pasó algo extraño. La chica pareció darse cuenta de algo, bajó su rostro con tristeza y luego se dispuso a salir del lugar.

Sakura siguió la mirada de la muchacha hasta fijarse en lo que segundos antes había estado viendo a su lado. "Sasuke". La pelirrosa no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al verlo observando de una forma tan amenazante a la chica. Y supo que este aun estaba resentido con ella. Se sintió totalmente terrible. Sasuke aún pensaba que Ino tenía un plan entre manos o algo así para meterse en su relación. Se había olvidado de explicarle lo mucho que la chica había ayudado.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas.

-A hablar con Ino – contestó Sakura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dejando a un Sasuke totalmente desconcertado. Pero no duró por mucho tiempo ya que pronto las chicas de su club le habían acorralado y jalado a su respectivo salón, solo fue capas de ver de reojo a la muchacha hablando con la rubia, y por milésima vez en su vida maldijo a las chicas de su club de fans y al día en que hubo aceptado que Karin formara ese estúpido club.

**SAKURA**

-¡Ino! – logró alcanzar a la muchacha justo a tiempo. La rubia se volvió sobre si misma y le sonrió un poco luciendo claramente incómoda cuando vio pasar a Sasuke y vio aquella fría mirada una vez más.

-Hola frentesota – saludó de la forma en la que siempre saludaba a la chica haciéndole ver que pensaba volver a como eran antes de todo aquello.

-Yo no comencé con los insultos Ino-cerda – le reprochó Sakura inflando algo sus mejillas, la rubia amplió su sonrisa y Sakura hizo lo mismo – Etto… - murmuró – Gracias por lo de allá dentro.

-¿Eso? – Ino alzó una de sus cejas incrédula – No creas que lo hice por ti. Solo quise calmar las cosas un poco antes de que la semana cultural se volviera un desastre. Ya ves el escándalo que arman acá por nada en especial por un chisme. Yo lo sé de antemano – guiñó uno de sus ojos de forma casual dándole a entender lo que quiso decir.

Sakura lo sabía muy bien, al igual que Ino, ya que la chica hubo sido la causante de muchos de los chismes que circulaban a su alrededor. La muchacha con su grupo de amigos habían dañado antes con algunas falsas informaciones de sus compañeros de colegio, a los que no le caían bien. El club de porristas era uno de esos en donde las chicas eran unas víboras envidiosas entre sí. Además de sentir envidia por cualquiera que les superase en algo, ya que según ellas (y todos) eran las chicas perfectas, hermosas, encantadoras, populares, que siempre lo conseguían todo. Razón por la cual Sakura no comprendía el porqué le ayudaba, si antes le había dado a entender que no era su amiga. Si antes le había rechazado e ignorado.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó, sintiendo que ya era la centésima vez que hacía la misma pregunta.

Ino le miró fijamente. No podía distinguir lo que había en sus ojos, o sí, si podía saber que estaba pensando, era como cuando pequeñas, que podía ver todo en la mirada de su amiga, y en esos momentos había, tristeza, la misma mirada que tenía como cuando se peleaban por algo cuando niña y se sentían culpable.

-No lo sé – y claro que estaba mintiendo, Sakura lo vio – Supongo que después que tu dejaste claro que no querías ser más mi amiga tuve que haber dejado de meterme en tu vida pero… creo que te tenía mucho cariño frente de marquesina.

Sakura parpadeó extrañada completamente atónita. Pero… si fue ella que…

-Pero… si fuiste tú quien… tu dijiste que yo…

-¡INO! – una voz femenina llamó a la muchacha – Tenemos clientes que desean ya tomarse una foto contigo. Además que las chicas están desesperadas por saber como se van a distribuir en los puestos… y no tienen idea de los precios para las flores… y…

-Voy enseguida – anunció Ino comprendiendo que en su salón las chicas estaban vueltas un lío. Sus compañeras eran a veces unas completas inútiles si no estaba ella para dirigirlas – nos vemos frentesota.

La pelirrosa asintió, y sin decir nada le observó irse. Pensando en las palabras que le hubo dicho la muchacha.

"…Creo que te tenía mucho cariño frente de marquesina"

No lo comprendía. Pero si había sido ella que…

Negó bruscamente. Los chicos de su club llegaron casi desesperados y se sorprendió a ver que varios chicos ya estaban observándole casi anhelantes. Suspiró. Bien, si Sasuke lo hacía e Ino parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto de andar con ese tonto traje por los pasillos… creo que podré hacerlo.

Y decidida entró al salón escoltada por los chicos, preparada para usar el traje que era casi idéntico al que usaba Ino solo que sin mangas.

El resto de la semana fue igual que estresante que aquel día.

Sus amigos siempre iban divertidos a observarla "trabajando" aunque en serio que eso no se le pudiera llamar trabajo. Era solo estar allí parada luciendo bien para que los chicos le tomaran fotos o se tomaran fotos con ella como si se tratara de una estatua o algo así. Pensó que luego de que saliera de allí no iba a poder dejar de sonreír ya que su sonrisa se quedaría estampada en su rostro. Además tenía que escribir comentarios en los anuarios de los chicos, (o en cualquier cosa que le llevaran) así fuera su fotografía tal y como lo haría una persona famosa. Y si creyó que el traje era vergonzoso (el de la señorita Claus) no supo hasta que le llevaron uno de reno. (con un cintillo donde estaban los cuernos hechos de felpa) para que se los colocara. Agradeció que no le pidieran usar la nariz roja de reno porque ahí sí que se marchaba hecha furia.

Aunque luego de que saliera con el traje de reno muchos de los chicos babearan y casi desangraran, diciendo lo adorable que lucía. Bueno, debía admitir que no era horrible, era casi parecido al traje anterior solo que estos eran con unos pequeños pantaloncillos en vez de con la falda. Bueno, valió la pena haberse puesto aquel traje ya que cuando Sasuke le hubo visto pudo notar como literalmente su boca quedó abierta y sus ojos casi se la comían. Aquel día Sasuke pasó más tiempo en su salón que en el de él haciendo mera de que era "Sasuke Uchiha" el novio de Sakura Haruno y causando que las chicas más de una vez volvieran a llorar y que casi le jalaran de vuelta hasta su respectivo salón.

¿Y que decir de Sasuke?, tanto Sasuke como "los increíbles" habían estado haciendo lo mismo que Sakura, claro con la excepción de que Sasuke, Neji y Gaara osaran a colocarse un estúpido traje. El único que accedió con gusto fue Naruto quien lucía el gorro de navidad con una enorme sonrisa, bufandas (aunque adentro de la institución no fuera necesario ya que había calefacción) y hasta había accedido algunas veces a colocarse unos tontos cuernitos (de reno, como los de Sakura xD) y una nariz roja para tomarse fotos en broma con las chicas. Naruto sin duda era el más popular de los "increíbles" y las chicas morían por tomarse una foto con él, ya que con lo despistado y cariñoso que era, ni siquiera protestaba cuando estas le saltaban en sima o se tomaban fotos muy pegadas a él.

Por las tardes (al terminar con sus compromisos de la semana cultural) todos se iban a un parque cercano a descansar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar. A pesar de que hacía bastante frío ya (por la cercanía cada vez más de navidad y año nuevo) los chicos disfrutaban de la brisa sentados sobre mantas y tomando chocolate caliente que Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, y Shino llevaban. Lo habían estado haciendo toda la semana… y era como si siempre lo fuesen hecho. Solo se sentaban allí a conversar y se quedaban horas hablando y almorzando hasta que el frío se hacía insoportable a las 6 y el atardecer les obligaba a irse.

Ese día era Jueves. Sakura estaba recostada en el torso de Sasuke mientras este con las piernas abiertas y el bolso entre sus piernas le daba un espacio perfecto a Sakura para que estuviese cómodamente recostada. Y a pesar de él estar recostado del árbol (el cual no era para nada cómodo) se sentía totalmente a gusto y pensando que podría permanecer así el resto de su vida, envolviendo a Sakura con sus brazos atrayéndole así mismo mientras se dejaba seducir por el suave aroma a rosas que despedía Sakura. Su Sakura que le hacía completamente honor a su nombre.

La pelirrosa pensaba algo parecido aquello. No podía dejar de pensar que los brazos de Sasuke y su torso eran los lugares perfectos para descansar, más que una cama rellena de plumas con mantas de seda. Tenía la seguridad de que podría estar así por días, y aún así querría más. Aunque a veces escuchara sus comentarios sarcásticos y tuviera que reprocharle en algunas cosas, sentía que cada vez que pasaba más con el moreno su corazón se llenaba con más cariño para el mismo. Sasuke era tan… Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos lanzando un suspiro y luego los abrió para seguir observando la imagen de sus amigos hablando a tan solo dos metros de ellos así que podían escuchar a la perfección sus comentarios.

En esos momentos Naruto estaba contando una divertida anécdota de lo que pasó en el salón aquella mañana, a una de las chicas se le habían caído unas pelotitas (que eran para ventas) y que luego cuando comenzaron a entrar las chicas se resbalaban y caían encima de otros y que en conclusión terminó con un salón bastante desordenado con una mesa volteada y un vino derramado por el suelo junto con unas cuantas chicas. Todos se rieron y el muchacho observó a Hinata que reía también y vio como ambos al saberse observados por el otro volvían sus rostros apenados.

-¿Cuánto crees que soportarán? – preguntó entonces Sakura como si fuera algo casual hablar de aquello. Para su sorpresa Sasuke respondió tranquilamente como si fuera una conversación que ya llevaran desde hace horas.

-Mmm.. no mucho. El dobe es demasiado impaciente como para esperar más, me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto en mencionar algo – Dijo casualmente en su oído. Ahora era Lee que estaba relatando algo – aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco que Hinata ya se haya decidido acercarse a Naruto.

-Pues en eso… yo tuve algo que ver – comentó Sakura sonriendo un poco – le ayudé a dejar un poco los nervios para con Naruto.

-¿En serio? – en la voz de Sasuke había sorpresa - ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Sakura volvió un poco su rostro y sonriendo de forma divertida sacó su lengua.

-Secreto – dijo tan solo – es solo cuestión de proponérselo, solo necesitaba un empujón – al ver que el chico le miraba con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera Sakura continuó hablando volviendo de nuevo su rostro al frente – Naruto es… una persona hiperactiva. Siempre llama la atención aunque no se lo proponga. Demo… Naruto necesita aquella atención, no se porque pero… creo que Naruto tiene miedo de la soledad. Necesita a alguien que le haya notado desde siempre, que lo conozca perfectamente, que… sepa todo sobre él. Y cuando Hinata me confesó que le gustaba Naruto, después de pensarlo un poco pude ver que no hay nadie mejor para Naruto que Hinata. La chica lo adora. Y creo que Naruto puede quererla igual…

-Yo estoy seguro que Naruto puede quererle igual… - contestó Sasuke interrumpiéndole – después de todo, parece que le importa mucho, ya lo ves, siendo Naruto como es, ya se le hubiese declarado, pero en cambio esta mucho más que nervioso cuando ella está cerca. – apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha – hiciste un buen trabajo con Hinata – un sollozo que estaba segura que era risa se escuchó – ya me estás asustando, parece que conoces muy bien a los demás… no me hayas analizado a mí para que callera enamorado de ti – aunque lo dijo en tono de broma Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la libreta que aún reposaba en la gaveta del escritorio.

-Sasuke… - el chico había bajado algo más su cabeza hasta que su frente pegó con el hombro de ella, ahora podía sentir la respiración del chico y el suave cabello rozando su mejilla sintió culpabilidad, y si el chico se enojaba? Y si se enteraba de que ella si… le había analizado? – Sasuke yo… - pero no sabía que decir, ¿Qué? ¿Le contaría de la libreta?

-Sakura – le interrumpió – No seguiste trabajando ¿verdad?

El tema había sido cambiado drásticamente. Y Sakura se sintió entre aliviada y extrañada. ¿A que se refería?

-¿Qué trabajo?

-El del supermercado. – contestó, entonces recordó.

-¿El que querías que dejara? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Recordando que eso era algo que debía aclarar con él, ella no era una chica de las que se quedaría en casa esperando por el hombre de la casa. Ella quería trabajar… y si Sasuke no lo comprendía pues… - ¿Por qué querías que lo dejara?

-No me gusta ese trabajo – susurró tan solo.

-Sasuke mira – Sakura se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos haciendo que el chico levantara la vista y la fijara en ella – Tengo que decirte que yo quiero trabajar… quiero ser una chica independiente y…

-Pero no allí – dijo más firme – me molesta que te miren de esa manera y el traje que usas, solo hace que te miren más y… no me gusta que te miren así. – Lo dijo frunciendo su ceño con su voz cada vez más enojada. Mientras que los ojos de la chica lucían cada vez más comprensivos.

Sakura sintió su pecho estallar de emoción. No podía creerlo… entonces, lo único que Sasuke estaba era celoso. Nunca creyó que Sasuke se abriera de aquella manera y pareció que él también se dio cuenta de este pensamiento ya que lo vio sonrojarse un poco mientras apartaba su mirada. La pelirrosa se acercó al chico y le besó tiernamente en los labios antes de separarse y sonreírle.

-Yo no trabajo en ese lugar, ese día solo estaba enseñando a Hinata a vencer el temor de que le vieran. – Ante la explicación Sasuke abrió sus ojos con impresión. La chica se rió de su cara y se volvió a acomodar en sus brazos el muchacho no tardo mucho para recuperarse y comenzar a dar suaves besos en el cuello de la muchacha.

-Me alegro… que… sea asi… - decía entre besos, haciendo que Sakura sintiera una suave corriente cada vez que el moreno posaba sus labios en su cuello – no sabes… cuanto… me he tenido que… aguantar estos días… para no golpear a cada uno de esos salidos… - Sakura rio más recordando todas y cada una de las veces que Sasuke llegaba al salón donde estaba ella con ojos de matón haciendo que de inmediato los chicos se alejasen un metro de Sakura – no podía imaginar… que siguieras… en esa… tienda.

Sakura sonrió feliz. Antes de volver a besar a Sasuke. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos. Sakura perdió su sonrisa mientras eran reemplazados por las palabras anteriores del muchacho, y si este se enteraba de su libreta… ¿dejaria de quererla?

-Cuanto crees que soporten ellos? – preguntó entonces Sasuke de forma divertida, Sakura siguió su mirada y la enfoco en lo que Sasuke veía, Neji y Tenten se sonreían cómplices mientras los demás chicos tenían su vista fija en Kiba.

-Mmm… cuando se den cuenta de que son demasiado obvios – dijo pensativa – les calculo una semana.

-Mmm… yo digo que el lunes que viene – sonrió – Neji no es como Naruto, él si se dará cuenta de que todos ya lo saben.

Sakura rio un poco.

-Cualquiera diría que me estas apostando.

-¿Aceptas?

-Vale – aceptó Sakura sin dudar. Quien dice que Sasuke era una persona fría y de pocas palabras, estaba equivocado. Con la persona correcta se podía convertir en el chico más feliz y confiado.

*AL SIGUIENTE DIA*

Sakura agradeció que fuera el último día de la semana cultural, ya sabía el por que Sasuke le había dicho que era una tortura. Tal vez a los que iban solo a ver o disfrutar de los eventos se les hacía divertido, en cambio a los que tenían que estar haciendo los eventos era bastante agotador. Vio la cabellera rubia y la reconoció. De inmediato inventó una excusa a los chicos, y salió lo más rápido que pudo ataviada en aquel kimono que vestía.

Después de darle bastantes vueltas al asunto y comentarlo con Sasuke, el chico le había motivado a hablar con la rubia. Y había decidido hacerlo.

**INO**

-¡INO! – por segunda vez esa semana escuchaba esa voz que le llamaba, tan conocida de la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede ahora frente de marquesina? – preguntó la muchacha mirándole curiosa.

Ahora ambas, por ser el último día de la semana cultural, vestían unos hermosos kimonos. El de Ino era azul celeste, mientras que el de Sakura era un rosa pálido, ambas estaban perfectamente maquilladas, con sus peinados decorados con los tradicionales palillos chinos. Ambas chicas lucían totalmente preciosas y aún allí sin posar y nada, llamaban la atención de cuantos pasaban.

-¿Podemos hablar? Necesito saber… - Sakura se mordió el labio y Ino suspiró resignada dándole a entender que si hablaría con ella. Le dio unas últimas indicaciones a las chicas en el salón y salió junto a Sakura. Fueron al primer piso, donde pasaban pocas personas, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los últimos.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Me dio curiosidad… ¿Por qué dices que fui yo quien terminó nuestra amistad? – preguntó diciendo de frente con aire resignado aquello.

La rubia le miró con sus ojos celestes extrañada.

-¿Por qué no decirlo si fuiste tú? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo? – sakura le miró incrédula. La rubia giró sus ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. No estaba para bromas de mal gusto.

-Mira Sakura. Tu llegaste ese día y… y me dijiste así como así que ya no querías ser más mi amiga – explicó la muchacha como si le estuviese explicando de dos más dos son 4 – que yo sepa eso es terminar una amistad. Además que me dijiste que era una hipócrita.

-Pero… pero… ¡lo sos! ¡Lo estas siendo ahora! – la pelirrosa no pudo soportarlo y alzó el tono de su voz un poco más. Recordar aquello. Vio como Ino también parecía estarse enojando ante sus palabras – haciéndote la victima cuando… cuando tu le dijiste a todos sobre lo de Sasuke… cuando tú te burlabas de mí a mis espaldas riéndote con tus amigas cuando pensabas que yo no me daría cuenta… fingiendo ser mi amiga cuando solo te burlabas…

-¿Qué?! – esta bien, aquello ya se estaba pasando de la raya. En verdad la rubia estaba haciendo una buena actuación, fingiendo que no sabía nada - ¿Cuándo yo?... cuando me burle de ti a tus espaldas?! Yo te estaba esperando como siempre para irnos a casa, y llegaste y me dijiste hipócrita sin yo saber por que, y dijiste que no querías ser más mi amiga.

Sakura hubo cerrado sus puños. Ya se encontraba enojada con aquello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caradura? Si al menos se disculpara…

-¡Te diré lo que pasó ese día Ino! – respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de comenzar a hablar – ese día mi prima no se quedó conmigo porque debía ir a comprar con mi tía. Y yo esperé a que tu salieras… pero entonces fui al baño, luego dentro pude escuchar que llegaron dos chicas hablando…

-…Si, y ya ves lo fea que es – Sakura había estado apunto de salir de uno de los cubículos pero al escuchar que alguien entraba lo cerró, más al reconocer quien era, no quería salir y encontrarse con ella así que decidió esperar otro rato hasta que salieran – Y intentó entrar al club de fans de Sasuke-kun, como si pudiera aceptarla, jajajaja. – la voz cruel perforó sus oídos haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y su corazón latiera fuerte. Ella había tratado de entrar al club de fans de Sasuke pero se lo habían negado. ¿estarían hablando de ella? – en serio… no entiendo como Ino puede estar con esa nerd de Sakura Haruno – si, no le quedaban duda de que era de ella de quién hablaba sintió sus ojos humedecer – en serio, solo se está aprovechando de ella, no hay otra explicación de que se junte con semejante chusma. 

Sakura llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar sollozar y ser descubierta. Vio por una mínima rendija de la puerta la cabellera roja de la muchacha, se había inclinado sobre el lavamanos para poder acercarse más al espejo y maquillarse.

-Jajaja. – reía la otra chica – aún no puedo creer que a ella le guste Sasuke-kun. ¿En serio creyó que tendría oportunidad con él?

-Lo escuché de la misma Ino – reía la pelirroja, parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo – está enamorada de Sasuke-kun. Jajajajaja. Definitivamente ni en sueños tendría oportunidad con él la pobre. Considerando de que Sasuke va a ser mío. 

-Segura que sí – le animó la otra – Sasuke-kun es dos años menor que nosotras, no se puede resistir a estar con alguien mayor. Y más con la más popular y bonita del colegio – alabó. 

-Así es. Y Ino es igual de bonita que yo. Así que, si no queremos que ocurra un error y Sasuke se fije en ella, hay que tenerla con nosotras y darle a entender que Sasuke me pertenece – rió un poco divertida con el asunto – va a dejar de ser amiga de esa nerd. Después de todo, es mucho mejor andar con personas populares y bonitas que con esa enana. 

Las dos chicas salieron del baño riéndose con ganas. Como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste de sus vidas. Sakura se desplomó en el suelo del baño llorando. Mientras parecía que las palabras de las chicas seguían retumbando en el baño una y otra vez. Estaba destrozada. Y no era por lo que esas chicas hablaban de ella si no lo que habían dicho de su mejor amiga. Ino, Ino le había dicho a esas chicas que le gustaba Sasuke, Ino iba a dejar su amistad para andar con ellas, Ino se burlaba a sus espaldas con esas chicas, Ino su mejor amiga… 

Cuando logró por fin salir del baño seguía llorando e hipando, casi que no sabía a donde iba hasta que reconoció la voz de quien le llamaba. Allí estaba ella tan hipócrita preguntándole que le pasaba. 

No pudo soportar más tantas muestras falsas de preocupación. Le gritó que no quería ser más su amiga y luego se fue. Esa noche lloró… y se prometió no volver acercarse a Ino, ni siquiera iría a comer al comedor para no cruzársela más. 

Ino lucía totalmente atónita por lo acabado de contar por la pelirrosa. Cuyos ojos habían vuelto a estar húmedos por el coraje que sentía. Ya se acordaba ¿No?, ya no tenía nada a lo que mentir pero…

-Sakura – habló de forma desconcertada y suave - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?

-¿Qué te descubrí? – completó la muchacha – te dije que lo sabía todo. Lo que hablabais tus amigas y tu sobre mi…

-¡YO NO HABLABA SOBRE TI! – le interrumpió ofendida. Agradecía que no hubiese nadie más en el pasillo – Esa chica… Karin. – recordaba quién era ella, nunca le había caído bien – ella siempre me estaba dando lata para que me juntara con ellas. Pero no me gustaba… no me agradaba para nada ella y siempre me iba. Muchas veces discutí con ella por que pensaba que yo me estaba aprovechando de ti. Por ser tu amiga. Pero ella parecía estar convencida de que tenía la razón y yo simplemente le dejaba ser porque… por que me hartaba – lo explicó todo rápido dejando a la pelirrosa con la boca abierta.

-Pero… ella sabía que a mi me gustaba Sasuke…

-Para ella TODAS estaban enamoradas de Sasuke – contestó como si fuera obvio – acertó contigo, eso es todo. No es que yo le hubiese dicho algo! – le miró luciendo claramente ofendida – ella también pensó que a mi me gustaba Sasuke y que estaba tras de él o algo, pero no era cierto, me comenzó a gustar fue cuando ella dejó el colegio. Simplemente no podía soportar andar con ella. Y tu… ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?!

Sakura le miró impresionada.

-Pero… tu no me dijiste nada de eso!

-¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si ni siquiera tenía ni idea del por que estabas enojada conmigo? – la muchacha le dijo aquello como si fuera obvio (en verdad lo era) mientras le miraba con tristeza y Sakura supo que no estaba mintiendo, ella en ningún momento le hubo dado oportunidad a Ino de explicar nada - Después de todo… parece ser que si tuviste razón. Tu no sos mi amiga. Si lo fueras no hubieses creído aquello.

Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecer. Todos esos años creyendo que…

-Pero… yo pensé que…

-Éramos amigas, ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera creer eso? – preguntó.

-¿Y por que… y por que no… trataste de acercarte?...

-¿Qué no me acerque? – preguntó ofendida la muchacha – Traté de acercarme muchas veces… pero hasta Naomi me había quitado la palabra sin siquiera decirme nada. Hasta que me harté y decidí también odiarte – sonrió triste – y venos aquí.

-Ino, no tenía ni idea de que…

-Sakura. Deja tus explicaciones, no las necesito. Hicimos bien en dejarlo así, nuestra amistad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

-Ino….- Sakura llamó a la chica de nuevo pero ella ya no volvió más y la ojos verdes se quedó observando a la chica marcharse.

**SAI**

¿Por qué siempre debía escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?, pensó entonces Sai por centésima vez. Siempre estaba en los lugares que no debería estar. Había llegado al colegio solo para molestar un poco a Sasuke además de para ver a Sakura y tal vez si tenía suerte a una chica rubia que había conocido la semana anterior y que no había vuelto a ver. ¿Quién diría que tendría la suerte de encontrarse con dos de esas tres personas hablando en el pasillo por donde él iba a subir al segundo piso? Decidió no interrumpirles y cambiar de camino pero en cambio (al escuchar que la conversación se estaba tornando interesante) sus pies se quedaron como pegados al suelo. Por lo que estaba entendiendo, ellas dos habían sido amigas y por un mal entendido habían dejado de serlo convirtiéndose en enemigas y ahora estaban aclarando las cosas… escuchó todo con detenimiento y luego escuchó como todo terminaba con una aclaración de la rubia de que lo dejaran todo así.

Sai se quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba como los pasos de la rubia se hacían mas cercanos. Pero no le importó que le descubrieran allí, tal vez se tratase de Sakura o... pero le interrumpieron al momento de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu? – fue lo único que escuchó que decía la chica con voz cortada. Así que… había sido la rubia la que se estaba acercando. La muchacha lucía de nuevo una expresión entre sorprendida y triste, tal como en aquel día que se conocieron, en cambio que ahora pudo notar su ligeros toques de maquillaje y que ahora vestía un elegante kimono. Mucho más bonita que la pasada vez, solo que igual de triste.

-Yo – contestó sonriendo un poco – Veo que te acuerdas de mí.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando mientras se mordía el labio inferior que temblaba. Le observó más fijamente, tenía sus ojos azules húmedos. Sonrió comprensivo entonces abrió sus brazos como si fuera una invitación. Tal vez la chica no entendiera, pero sí lo hizo, y sin hacerse de rogar se lanzó a los brazos del chico dejando que este una vez más le abrazara, no lloró mucho, sólo necesitaba que le abrazaran… de nuevo.

Aquello ya se estaba volviendo ridículo, pensó la rubia limpiando sus lagrimas con uno de sus dedos.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el primero en hablar fue el moreno.

-¿alguna vez crees que podamos encontrarnos sin lágrimas de por medio? – lo dijo a modo casual pero a la chica le hizo reír.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – alzó una de sus cejas incrédula. Dudando si era o no su intención. El chico tan solo se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué?, si siempre nos encontramos en los peores momentos? – preguntó refiriéndose a sus lagrimas.

El chico sin embargo sonrió.

-Leí por allí que si quieres ver lo fea que puede ser una mujer vela o acabada de levantar o llorando – explicó haciendo que Ino abriera su boca por la sorpresa – yo ya te he visto llorando y si eso es lo más fea que puedes llegar a ser pues… - se volvió a encoger de hombros y Ino entonces aprovechó para darle un golpe en el brazo a modo de juego.

-¡Baka! – aunque no sabía si fuera un halago o un insulto, lo cierto es que sabía que era la forma más extraña que jamás hubiesen usado para pedirle una cita.

Y pensándolo bien… sonrió… le gustó.

**EN LA TARDE**

Sakura se encontraba junto con su prima y tía en el supermercado, haciendo las compras para el día de navidad, (esa noche) ya que debían preparar la cena para esperar a sus padres, ese día, sería el gran día, y tal vez el último para Sakura. Además que deseaba comprar los regalos para sus padres, no había gastado todo el dinero que le hubiesen dejado así que tenía para comprarles algo.

Su tía Tsunade estaba igual o más nerviosa que ella. Diciendo una y otra vez que la mama de Sakura iba a matarle. Después de todo, había permitido que su adorada hija le ocurriera "aquello" pero al menos anunciaba que no sería la única que caería ya que Naomi caería con ella a ser cómplice de Sakura y decir que todo estaría bien. Además de que… seguro le daba un ataque cardíaco cuando se enterara de que su pequeña Sakura tenía un novio.

La muchacha dijo con tristeza a Tsunade que no le diría nada con respecto a eso, debido a que sería muchas noticias de una sola vez. Aunque la verdad era que al mencionar la cena a Sasuke este había dicho que aún no estaba listo para conocer a sus padres, cosa que le hizo ponerse bastante enojada, ahora estaban peleados. Sakura recordaba con dolor como le había visto en los ojos que mentía. Que había algo más… pero ¿Qué?

Por otra parte aquel día había sido en cierta forma de reconciliación Ino. La chica, no sabía porque razón, pero se había acercado a ella a la salida y le había dicho que si querían podían volver a ser amigas. Sakura sonrió encantada y se abrazaron fraternalmente, pasaron una hora hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, tenían tantas cosas que conversar y parecían como si no se hubiesen dejado de hablar nunca. Al principio se habían sentido cohibidas en hablar, pero luego de las primeras palabras el resto pareció fluir por si solo. Habían quedado de que Ino iría a comer a la casa Haruno aquella noche. Como hacían antes de que todo sucediera.

Sakura se había despedido bastante feliz al igual que Ino, demo… recordar la pelea que había tenido con Sasuke…

-Sakura. ¿vas a comprarlo?

-¿Ah? – Sakura había estado observando un pequeño llavero que lucía sencillo pero que no sabía el por que de la razón de que le recordara a Sasuke. Era la figura extraña de algo parecido a un círculo y en un extremo terminaba como un palo más alargado. La mitad del circulo era roja y la otra blanca. Se había quedado mirando el objeto… pensando en el Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha significaba abanico… y eso… eso tenía la forma de un abanico. Entonces comprendió el por que le recordó al chico.

-Ese es un símbolo antiguo llamado "Katon" – explicó una voz. Sakura subió su mirada, era la dependienta quién le estaba explicando – significa "Aquellos que tienen el control sobre el fuego" en este caso sobre sus problemas. Dicen que ese símbolo trae la suerte para ayudarte a salir de tus problemas y vencer tu fuego.

Sakura no era supersticiosa pero debía admitir que aquello se escuchaba interesante.

Volvió a bajar su mirada al llavero.

-¿Sakura… entonces… lo comprarás? – escuchó que preguntaba de nuevo su prima.

**EN LA NOCHE**

Sakura arreglaba a su alrededor luciendo nerviosa. Se había arreglado el cabello un poco, lavándoselo y usándole suelto solo con un pequeño broche rosa. Su tia se encontraba igual de nerviosa y pedía a gritos que le dieran vino o sake. Naomi estaba más pendiente de que mamá no bebiera de gota de vino. La comida estaba servida. Casi le da un ataque cardíaco cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa.

No, no podrían ser sus padres, sus padres tenían llave, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la rubia. Su prima ya estaba al tanto de que iban a volver a ser amigas. Sakura se sorprendió cuando la chica le hubo dicho que si creía que sucediera de aquella manera ya que ella se encontraba algunas veces por la universidad con esa… de Karin y era terriblemente insoportable. (La muchacha era mayor que ella y veía ya el segundo semestre de una carrera que no tenía ni idea) así que saludó a la rubia y aunque no le habló con tanta fluidez si fue amable.

El corazón se le paró a la chica cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Llegamos,- escuchó la voz de quien era su madre. De inmediato su tía y prima fueron a recibirlos mientras Sakura sentía sus pies de plomo. La rubia a su lado parecía divertida.

-¿Quién hubiese creído que tu harías esto Sakura? – dijo la chica sonriendo – no sabía que harías semejante locura sin consultarle a tus padres.

-no estas siendo de ayuda Ino. – dijo la chica mirándole mal. La chica sonrió más y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh vamos. Tranquilízate, no debe ir tan mal… - trató de animar, fallando horriblemente cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Haruno.

-Ah! Pero que maravillosa se ve la cena! – la exclamación hizo que la rubia se volviera para divisar a la mujer que en cuanto la vio se quedó sorprendida - ¿Ino?... ¿Yamanaka Ino? ¿Eres tu? – preguntó la mujer, la rubia se volvió para saludarle.

-Buenas noches señora Haruno – saludó la chica inclinando su cabeza cordialmente.

-OH!! Has venido este año? – exclamó la mujer emocionada, era bien sabido entre todos que la señora Ichigu Yamanaka y la señora Haruno eran buenas amigas, y siempre invitaba a su hija a comer el día de navidad como hacían desde pequeñas, con tan mala suerte que se negaba siempre desde hace ya años.

-Hola Ino – saludó también el esposo de la mujer que llegaba en aquellos momentos llevando dos grandes maletas una en cada brazo. Respiró aliviado cuando los hubo dejado en el suelo – Que sorpresa tenerte aquí de nuevo.

-Un placer verle señor Haruno.

-Oh! Pero si ya eres toda una señorita – exclamó la mujer que tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su hija Sakura. Estos relampaguearon emocionados… - ah… y ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – la mujer comenzó a ver a los lados.

No fue si no en ese momento que Ino se dio cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido. O mejor dicho, se había escondido ya que pudo verle que estaba debajo de la mesa. Lo mismo notó la mujer por que se lo hizo saber.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces bajo la mesa?

-Se me calló algo – mintió tontamente la chica.

-Oh vamos Sakura – apoyó su padre – sal de una vez y ven a saludarnos…

La muchacha respiró hondo. Esto sería difícil… pero… debía salir, no podía quedarse toda la noche debajo de la mesa…

Inner: … ¿O si?

Bien, su inner salía en los momentos más inesperados. Ahora no debía desviarse del tema.

Respiró de nuevo para darse ánimos y contando hasta tres mentalmente salió de debajo de la mesa, a gatas… la primera impresión no supo que fue ya que escuchó un grito ahogado, proveniente de su madre. La segunda impresión fue sin duda cuando subió la cabeza aún estando en el suelo y miró con sus grandes ojos verdes a los verdes de su madre que lucía totalmente en shock. La tercera impresión sin duda fue la que esperaba desde un principio.

Un fuerte ¡Plof! En el suelo le indicó que de verdad su madre se había desmayado. Y echándole un vistazo a su padre podía reconocer que este no estaba muy lejos de sufrir la misma suerte.

**SASUKE**

-Itachi… - Sasuke había entrado a la habitación de su hermano sin siquiera esperar invitación en cuanto este abrió la puerta. El mayor lo miró fijamente temiendo lo que diría – no quiero seguir con esto.

Solo tuvo que verle a los ojos para saber que estaba hablando en serio.

-Sasuke… tu… lo habías prometido…

-Es injusto que me obligues a hacerlo!

Era injusto. Por supuesto que lo era y lo sabía. Era terriblemente injusto con su ototo. Dejar que él tomase su lugar. En aquello cuando solo había tenido 13 años. Él había aceptado demo…

-No me quiero casar con ella…

Itachi lo vio con compasión, comprendía lo que era a casarse sin amor. Él huyó ante aquel hecho.

-Sasuke. Sabes que no es sencillo y su compromiso ya será anunciado…

-No, tu te retiraste en esto y yo también quiero hacerlo. Es injusto que…

Itachi sabía que era injusto. Lo sabía. Apretó sus puños por la situación. Su padre había escogido aquella situación, al él negarse a hacerlo, y casi los desheredaba por aquello, pero al tener otro heredero "Sasuke" había resuelto el problema prometiendo que él se casaría con la heredera de las corporaciones Sabaku. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativo.

Su padre deseó unir estas dos grandes familias Uchiha y Sabaku. Y la forma era con el matrimonio.

Pensó en Temari… aunque en este caso… aunque ellos quisieran no podrían hacer nade por que ya el destinado era Sasuke, Itachi prácticamente había sido deshonrado al echarse para atrás.

Sasuke le miró fijamente casi suplicante, pero Itachi no pudo si no negar con la cabeza. No sabía cual podría ser la solución. El menor le miró con odio mal contenido. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Itachi por obligarle a él a ocupar el lugar que se suponía debía ocupar el mayor.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No podría hacerle aquello a Sakura, en año nuevo, se anunciaría su compromiso con la heredera Sabaku.

CONTINUARA….

Voy raídisimooo!... discúlpenme todos, el capi algo aburrido, menos extenso de lo que debería, pero tiene una segunda parte. Es que esto fue todo lo que me dio tiempo de escribir, lamento no haberlo podido terminar, pero para dentro de diez días les tendré lista la continuación, lo que significa que ya este no es el penúltimo capi si no que el próximo si será el penúltimo, este es el ante penúltimo. no doy muchas explicaciones, en serio que voy rápido. Luego les explico todo en el próximo cap…

Chaitoo!!

PD: el próximo cap será mas interesante que este. Disculpen por hacerles esperar tanto y traerles esto. (suspiro) pero en el próximo habrá una fiesta de fin de año. Ya se lo habran imaginado. Pero quiero divertirme un poco y divertirlos asi que no será una fiesta común. Jeje.


	23. 25 de Diciembre: Navidad

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Simplemente no tengo palabras para disculparme... especialmente con aquellas personas las que casi todos los días se pasan por acá esperando una actualización... simplemente, lo único que puedo hacer es desear que os guste el capítulo y que os agrade el largo de este, ojala no les resulte tedioso. jeje. **

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas esas personas que todo este tiempo me han estado enviando montones y montones de reviewns solo para recordarme que tenía que continuar estar historia!! no saben lo mucho que hicieron que mi corazón se encogiera haciendome sentir como la malvada! y es que es verdad!! he sido muy mala al no considerar a mis queridos lectores! repito... se me cae la cara de verguenza ante ustedes... y no tengo palabras para disculparme.**

**CAPITULO 22.**

Miraba hacia el frente, con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la visión del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas no podían divisarse debido a las luces de la calle, giraba el teléfono en sus manos como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Se mordió el labio inferior, aún podía escuchar las voces de su madre y de su tía hablando en el piso de abajo. Luego del shock que sufrió su madre, la siguiente reacción de la mujer fue reclamarle a su tía por aquello. Por haber permitido que su "hijita" cambiara de aquella manera para luego reprenderles, especialmente a Tsunade y Naomi, por no haberle dicho antes. Luego cenaron tranquilamente, tratando de aparentar que nada de aquello había pasado. Su madre ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada en toda la cena. Estaba enojada, y sabía que se abstenía de reprenderla por el simple hecho de que Ino se encontraba presente, no sabía si se sentía aliviada por que su madre no le hubiese dicho nada aún, o decepcionada por que en toda la noche hubiese fijado su atención solo en la Yamanaka.

Las voces se callaron indicándole que ya la conversación había terminado y dándole paso a un nuevo sonido que indicaba que su madre se acercaba a su habitación. De seguro para por fin hablar con ella. Tembló un poco consciente del miedo que sentía por lo que pudiera decirle, unas cuantas palabras que le hicieron helar la sangre habían llegado a sus oídos momentos antes.

"Tal vez sea por la mala influencia en Konoha" había dicho su madre en un momento dado para reprender a su hermana "Tal vez lo mejor sería retirarle del colegio y hacer que se vaya a ese curso pre-universitario, tú lo has dicho, Orochimaru se ha estado moviendo para ello y la pueden aceptar por su calificaciones…"

No pudo escuchar mas ya que en seguida cerró su puerta. Mientras respiraba entrecortadamente… no podían hacerle esto a ella. Su madre no podía haber reaccionado tan mal como para obligarle a irse de Konoha, no después de que al fin había sido aceptada por sus compañeros, no después que había conseguido amigos… no después que había logrado que Sasuke por fin se fijase en ella…

Sasuke.

Una lagrima se escapó solitaria. Sasuke ni siquiera había querido estar con ella en la cena. Había recibido mensajes cariñosos de sus amigos, y de él ninguno.

Observó la puerta que segundos después se abrió y fue lo suficientemente rápida como para quitarse la lágrima de la mejilla. Su madre lucía el cabello castaño agarrado con un palillo chino, algunos mechones se habían salido de su lugar pero no la hacían ver menos atractiva. Su madre era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Sus rasgos de la cara le hacían ver que la edad no le habían afectado para nada, sus ojos se mantenían firmes y su porte era de una mujer que sabía darse a conocer y a respetarse, no por nada era una abogada reconocida en Tokio. Le vio entrar con lentitud a la recamara para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella. Y entonces le vio suspirando como si realmente estuviese cansada de todo aquello y por primera vez cuando cruzó la habitación, y la luz de la luna reflejó sus rasgos notó que de verdad su madre estaba cansada, ella que nunca había aparentado su edad, ahora se veía como la mujer de casi 40 años que era.

Sakura seguía sentada en la cama sin apartar su mirada de ella, la observó tomar asiento a su lado.

-Sakura – la escuchó decir como si se hubiese resignado y la chica sintió ganas de llorar. La mujer subió una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello - ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

La pelirrosa pensó un poco. Y pensó en Sasuke, en como había decidido cambiar por él, en la libreta que reposaba aún en el cajón de su escritorio…

-Lo necesitaba – contestó al fin, tomando aire y preparándose para hablar – mi otra apariencia… mi anterior apariencia – se corrigió – me hacía sentir insegura. Quería… quería hacerme un cambio completo yo… yo quería tener confianza en mí.

Su madre comenzó a llorar mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo lo que paso? Ya Tsunade me contó lo que pasó con ese chico hace unos días. ¿Por qué no…? – la abrazó con más fuerza y Sakura correspondió el abrazo.

-Kamashi siempre… siempre me hizo la vida imposible – contestó – y cuando le enfrenté al fin asi fue que… no me arrepiento haberle dicho sus verdades, estaba tan cansada de ser pisoteada por los demás. Estaba…

-Nunca me lo dijiste – volvió a repetir en su oído.

-No baje mis calificaciones… las mantuve, la única que me bajó a un nueve fue Biología… demo.. te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me la suban – subió su mirada vidriosa y la fijó en la de su madre – prometo que seguiré esforzándome y…

-¿Crees que me importan más tus calificaciones que tú? – preguntó su madre frunciendo su ceño mientras volvía a abrazarle y enterraba su rostro en el hombro de su hija – Lo único que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho nada. Pensé que confiabas en mí. Si me hubieses hablado de ello… si hubieses dicho algo, Naomi me explicó lo sola que estabas y como ahora tienes un montón de confiables amigos. Como todos estuvieron contigo en la policía cuando sucedió lo de Kamashi, como te han venido a visitar… como se han preocupado mientras yo no estaba. No puedo creer que yo no haya estado aquí para ti.

Sakura lo entendió. Su madre estaba dolida por que se lo hubiese ocultado. Por no haber estado presente.

-Si te lo hubiese dicho, te fueras regresado – contestó.

La mujer sonrió.

-así es, pero al menos me hubieses ahorrado un shock como este… ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? – preguntó. Sakura estaba aun recostada en el pecho de su madre mientras esta le seguía acariciando el cabello rosa. Y pensó en Sasuke. ¿Se lo tendría que decir a su madre?, pensó que el chico aún no le había llamado y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

-No – mintió en un susurro. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Sakura volviese a hablar - ¿vas a sacarme de konoha? – preguntó, pensando que su madre tendría todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera hacer para reprenderla.

Pasó un minuto completo antes de que su madre respondiese, aunque su respuesta no le hubiese convencido debido a su tono dubitativo.

-No.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si su madre mentía como ella o no.

**SASUKE**

Quería llamarle, se moría de las ganas de ir a su habitación y llamarle demo… su madre se había antojado de que todos estuviesen hasta el final de la cena en la mesa, y la cena constaba de protocolo, servicios, charlas, y todo eso a lo que su vida estaba atado desde pequeño. Toda su familia estaba allí. Bueno, al menos aquellas que estaban en Japón. Estaban los primos que no había visto desde hace años, y vio a su hermano hablando con su amigo que había ido de visita desde lejos.

Ese Deidara le parecía algo raro, y más porque siempre llevaba arcilla consigo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría arcilla en los bolsillos? Pero al parecer también era amigo de Sai. Seee.. ya entendía por que era tan raro. Continuaron unas cuantas conversaciones formales más entre sus familiares. No podía aguantar las ganas de llegar hasta su habitación y hacer una llamada a Sakura. Pero casi a la medianoche se repartirían los regalos y aún faltaba como 30 minutos para ello.

La esperada hora llegó. Y luego de entregar y recibir su regalo de intercambio (era una tradición en la familia Uchiha, algo extraño ya que aquello era una costumbre Americana, el como habían adoptado esa tradición Sasuke no lo sabía) y luego se retiró alegando que estaba cansado. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de su hermano, estaba completamente furioso con él por la conversación mantenida aquella tarde.

Llegó a su habitación y marcó con rapidez el número de Sakura, luego de unos cuantos repiques por fin calló la llamada.

-Hola… - la voz de Sakura se escuchó. Sasuke se apresuró a contestarle.

-Sakura yo…

-…En estos momentos no puedo contestarte… - le interrumpió.

Maldita sea, era la contestadora. Colgó de inmediato y se quedó pensativo. Tal vez… estuviese enojada con él, o ya estaba dormida. Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a marcar escuchando como de nuevo caía la contestadora y se llenaba de nuevo de la voz de Sakura.

"Hola, en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, pero podrías dejar tu mensaje después del tono y luego me comunicaré contigo…"

Eso esperaba. Tomó aire y trató de hablar con voz serena una vez se escuchó el tono que anunciaba que podría hablar.

-Hola Sakura…

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA**

Se removió incómodo en su cama. Miró su teléfono y se sorprendió al notar tres llamadas perdidas. Había cenado la noche anterior con sus hermanos y se habían quedado en la casa de su hermana mayor durmiendo… miró el destinatario de las llamadas y reconoció de inmediato el número, era el de su hermana. Seguro les llamó para desearles feliz Navidad a sus hermanos, que si veía contadas veces al año era mucho. Le había llamado a las 4 de la mañana, no le importó aquello ya que sabía que su hermana era una chica que lo más seguro era que se había ido de fiesta aquel día y por lo tanto se olvidó de llamarlos, y que solo se acordó por que vio el número de Gaara cuando le llamó y no le contestó.

Su hermana era un caso perdido, era una persona egoísta, que solo se preocupaba por ella y más que consentida. No le sorprendía que se hubiese olvidado de ellos, igual siempre lo hacía. Ahogó un bostezo y se volvió a arropar con las mantas. Su hermana era sin duda la más parecida a su padre.

Y entonces Gaara se volvió a quedar dormido.

**SAKURA**

Sacó su mano entre las sábanas y apagó la alarma, se había olvidado de quitarla, no era su intención que le hubiese despertado en día Sabado a las ocho de la mañana. Sintió la vibración de su teléfono y lo miró con fastidio, al ver que tenía un mensaje en el buzón abrió algo más sus ojos para aclarar su visión, ¿Quién le había llamado?

La voz de la mujer le anunció que el mensaje fue dejado a las 00:27 horas...

Inner: ¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio me llamaría tan temprano?

...Para luego dar paso a una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Sakura… - era Sasuke. Su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer la voz – solo te dejo el mensaje para decirte que siento no haberte llamado antes. Siempre mi madre organiza una cena familiar que dura hasta pasada las doce y solo… - se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, Sakura contuvo su respiración – solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses dormida y no enojada. Eres a veces una persona muy difícil ¿sabías?

Inner: ¿Dificil yo? Mira quien habla…

-Y pues… seguro que estás formando un escándalo y ahora no quieres verme, pero no fue mi culpa ¿vale?…

Inner: ¿Esto se supone que es una disculpa? Uchiha en serio que necesitas clases de cómo disculparte!

-También… quería que supieras que me acuerdo de ti. Y… que lamento no haber estado contigo y con tu familia. Demo…aún no puedo, ya sabes.

No, no sé. Pensó dolida Sakura.

-Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Solo que…

Le escuchó suspirar y Sakura y su inner sintieron que morían por unos segundos al su corazón detenerse.

-te amo.

Sakura dejó de respirar, no pudiendo creer lo que había dicho. Otros eternos segundos antes de que Sasuke volviese hablar.

-Dios, no puedo creer lo cursi que eso sonó – dijo de nuevo con su voz arrogante lanzando una carcajada que sonaba de lo más elegante, Sakura se rio también mientras negaba – si dices a alguien que dije esto la pagarás caro Haruno.

Inner: (más divertida que otra cosa) que forma de romper el encanto.

-Adiós. Ahm… por cierto. – Sakura casi le da otro ataque al saber que las cosas no había terminado – pasaré por ti a las 7 de la noche.

Fin de la llamada.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin comprender. ¿Qué diablos fue eso último? Por que Sasuke pasaría por ella..? por que…? ¿Por qué?... trató de forzar su mente a recordar… pero no podía, sentía que había algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Pero que era?, ya va. Ese día era Sábado.

-Ahm! – Recordó de pronto – ¡hoy es el concierto! ¡Claro! – Tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras - ¡¿Concierto?!

Inner: Kiaaaaaaaah!! Es el concierto donde van a cantar los increíbles… es el día de cierre, donde todos los clubes se reúnen y hacen una gran fiesta.

Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. ¡Se había olvidado!

-¡Oh Dios! – Exclamó poniéndose más nerviosa aún si era posible. Tendría… Tendría… ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ello?

_******_

_-¿Vas a acompañarme el sábado ne? _

_-¿El Sabado? – preguntó la ojos verdes mirándole curiosa - ¿Qué pasa el sábado?_

_-Pues que es el día de cierre y vamos a tocar la banda y yo – contestó como si fuera lógico. _

_-¡¿Qué van a tocar?! – exclamó impresionada. _

_-Si, ya sabes, con instrumentos y esas cosas – contestó con un tono burlón que hizo empequeñecer los ojos de la pelirrosa – sabes como es, subirnos a la tarima y cantar con micrófono…_

_-Tampoco soy idiota Sasuke – contestó enojada la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba la cabeza ofendida. _

_El chico rió._

_-Lo sé – contestó y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero vas a tener que ir de todos modos – dijo una vez que se había alejado de la chica y era cierto ya que bien sabía que ella tenía su propio club de fans. Lo vio sonreír como si supiera algo que ella no. Lo que sinceramente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas. _

_-Solo estoy pensando que te verás adorable…_

_-¿Adorable? ¿Dónde? – cada vez la curiosidad se hacía más fuerte. Y el Uchiha solo se rio divertido – Uchiha!! ¿me vas a decir?! ¡Deja de reírte baka! _

_Pero no paró de reír y Sakura se quedo admirándolo. Siempre había visto al chico serio… sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro y ahora parecía que no podría durar mucho tiempo sin sonreír e incluso reír. Escucharle le convertía en una gelatina, y verlo reír le hacía sentir como si su cuerpo de gelatina se hubiese derretido por el sol. Era el sonido más espléndido… _

………_._

_A pesar de que había pasado una agradable tarde con Sasuke aún en su mente se mantenía la sospecha de que el sábado pasaba algo que ella no sabía. Y poco después cuando estuvo de vuelta al siguiente día (era miércoles) en su posición con su club de fans le llegó la noticia por parte del presidente del mismo. _

_-Hay que ir practicando para el sábado… vamos Sakura-san – le hubo indicado –tienes que probarte el traje… _

_-¿Traje? ¿Qué traj…? ¡Oh! – y entonces una luz de comprensión cruzó su rostro. Oh no! Oh no! En años anteriores había escuchado que las chicas hacían eso pero… no podía ser que ella._

"_Te veras adorable" _

_¡Kuso! Estaba perdida. _

*****

Haber recordado aquello fue sin duda un detonador de los nervios de Sakura. Pero… si no sabía como hacerlo y… ¿si salía mal? Además… kuso! Su mamá. Debía decirle que iba a ir al escenario del colegio para…

Inner: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Mi mamá!!

Tanto la inner como Sakura estaban corriendo en círculos por su habitación ¿Cómo podría decirle? ¡¿Cómo le dejaría salir después de que prácticamente tuviesen aquello de la transformación tan reciente?! ¿Cómo?! ¡como?!!. Se detuvo como si la comprensión hubiese llegado de pronto.

Aaaaaaaahhh!! ¡lo tengo!

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de la chica.

**Ino**

-Muy buenas tardes señora Haruno – la chica le saludó una vez abrir la puerta. La mujer parecía encantada de ver de nuevo a Ino en su casa.

-¿Y que te trae por acá de nuevo? – preguntó emocionada la mujer.

-Ehm Pues… solo vengo a ver a Sakura y a preguntarle si me quiere acompañar hoy a la fiesta del colegio por la semana cultural – la muchacha trató de decir aquello que se había planeado lo más normal posible. Hacer como si solo quisiese que la pelirrosa le acompañara, ya que la chica no le había hablado a su madre ni remotamente de su club de fans – es que no quiero ir sola y… - agradeció que aquello de la actuación se le diera muy bien… definitivamente Sakura tenía un problema. ¿Quién diría que volver a ser su amiga le acarrearía tantos problemas? Vio como la muchacha desde el segundo piso le hacía la señal de "Va todo bien" con los dedos pulgares. Suspiró. Sakura si que había cambiado bastante. Sonrió ante la idea de que la chica ya no fuera tan estricta con las normas.

*******

-¡¡GRACIAS!! – la pelirrosa se lanzó a los brazos de Ino abrazándole, la rubia simplemente giró sus ojos con resignación.

-¿Por mentirle a tu madre? ¡De nada, cuando quieras!

Sakura rió de buena gana y tomó sus cosas, era la primera vez desde hace años que iba a volver a ir a la casa de Ino. La rubia había convencido a su madre para que le dejara ir a quedarse en la casa de los Yamanaka, como cuando eran niñas. La mujer aceptó dudosa, pero al parecer la felicidad de que ya hubieran vuelto a ser amigas pudo más que su preocupación. Ahora estaban de camino a la casa de Ino con una bolsa en las manos de la pelirrosa donde llevaba su atuendo para aquella noche y su pijama. Le parecía increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado, haber durado años sin hablarse y tratándose mal, y de la noche a la mañana ya habían vuelto a ser amigas como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado. Comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían aquella noche, de que iban a ir también chicos de otros colegios como siempre y que cuando llegaran a la casa de Ino comenzarían a ensayar…

-¿Ensayar? – repitió Sakura de pronto abriendo sus ojos.

-claro… sería lo más justo, aunque no siempre es necesario… normalmente cuando llegamos allí solo tenemos que seguir lo que practicamos y…

-¿Ensayar?... eso significa… ¿Qué en serio voy a tener que…? – abrió sus ojos horrorizada – Oh mierda. – susurró lo último con temor.

********

Llegó la noche… Sakura lucía extremadamente nerviosa, el atuendo que llevaba era uno que había escogido Ino por ella, según tenía que ser rosado. A Ino le habían pedido que vistiera de morado. La muchacha lucía realmente esplendida, Sakura siempre había sabido que Ino era una de las chicas más atractivas de Konoha, que poseía un cabello hermoso y un cuerpo envidiable y allí lo confirmó cuando le vio salir con aquel atuendo. Una camisa corta dejando ver su ombligo de color morada. Y una falda muy parecida a la que ella tenía del mismo color purpura culminaba en unas botas de taco.

-Oh! Ya estás lista – hablo sonriendo – te ves muy bien.

-Arigato tu también – sonrió la pelirrosa.

-De seguro que a Sasuke se le cae la baba... - rió divertida la rubia. Sakura también sonrió.

-Lo dudo, Sasuke es tan cabezota que...

Se detuvo a sus palabras y abrió sus ojos recordando algo. Algo sumamente importante.

-¡Oh Dios! – buscó desesperada entre sus cosas – Oh no… no.. no.. por favor.. por favor… no…

-¿Qué te sucede? - Ino que había estado buscando su cartera en el armario le miró extrañada.

-soy tan baka – exclamó entonces. Y casi lanzó un grito de jubilo cuando dio con el objeto que buscaba.

Marcó con rapidez el número y espero paciente a que repicara.

Inner: ¡¡Sos una baka shannaroo!!

"Somos", se corrigió mentalmente Sakura ante su inner que lucía desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ino sin comprender nada ya se había acercado a ella.

-Que Sasuke iba a ir a buscarme a mi casa… y se me olvidó decirle que no fuera – casi que le provocó saltar cuando escuchó que al fin Sasuke le había contestado.

-¿Si? – le escuchó contestar.

-Sasuke, no vayas a mi casa! No estoy allá… - comenzó a decir pero el chico le interrumpió.

-muy tarde. – Y Sakura sintió que su mundo se venía encima ante esas dos simples palabras.

-No… - susurró atónita. No podría ser que…

-Tu madre es una mujer muy amable y encantadora.

Sakura sintió que su mundo se le vino encima.

-Hay eres todo un caballero Sasuke-kun – escuchó que decía su madre, y la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, ¡Sasuke estaba en su casa!

Inner: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Podrías pasarme para hablar con mi hija por favor?

Y Sakura deseó que por favor se la tragara la tierra.

-No, no, no Sasuke por favor… dile que tuve que irme que…

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola oka-san! – Sakura estaba que se desmayaba, ese sería su final, en serio que sería su final, su mamá le obligaría a mudarse de la ciudad… ¿Cuál ciudad escogería? Esperaba que al menos fuera una donde su teléfono funcionara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sai y su primo te vendrían a buscar?

Se quedó atónita.

-¿Sai… y su… primo?... – preguntó.

-Si, ambos están aquí… ellos tan amables que te vinieron a buscar y tu que ni siquiera dejaste un recado – le reprochó la mujer.

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta sin saber que responder.

-seeee… ¿me olvido? – explicó dudando un poco.

-Hay Sakura… sos tan despistada… - luego siguió unas palabras de su madre que se portara bien y que tratara de no alejarse mucho de sus "amigos" Uchihas.

Sakura estaba traumada cuando su madre volvió a poner al teléfono a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura? – escuchó que le llamaba.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-encanto… - contestó con un tono engreído y Sakura casi juró que lo había visto sonreír.

-baka engreído. – susurró la chica antes de colgar. Pero no pude evitar suspirar aliviada luego.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?, prácticamente se hubo ganado a su madre. Y entonces tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Encanto – murmuró para sí y Ino le miró alzando una de sus cejas.

******

Nunca había estado tras un escenario… ¿Para que mentirse? Nunca había estado siquiera en un concierto. Los nervios le carcomían por dentro. Habían llegado más temprano para practicar con el resto de las chicas el acto. Al menos pensaba que lo había hecho algo bien con Ino. Según ellas no tendrían que hacer más nada, solo seguir los movimientos, las porristas eran las que harían las piruetas, y esas cosas.

Pero a pesar de saber que era algo sencillo, el solo hecho de que tendría que subirse a un escenario y… ¿Por qué yo?, se preguntó, ahm! Claro, el estúpido club de fans.

Tan encerrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención cuando un grupo de chicas había empezado a exclamar emocionadas a la llegada de "alguien", estaba más atenta en practicar mentalmente los pasos que en observar a los recién llegados. No fue sino cuando alguien le tomó por la cintura que ella dio un respingo ante el contacto preparada para golpear a cualquiera que se tomara tal atrevimiento.

-Hola – el aliento cálido de Sasuke rozando su oreja le hizo erizar la piel. Era increíble aquello que le podía hacer sentir Sasuke solo con su aliento, se mordió el labio para que un suspiro no se coleara por el medio de estos - ¿Me extrañaste? – volvió a preguntar con una voz sensual. La muchacha se giró sin soltarse de sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con estos.

-No tanto como lo hiciste tú – fue su respuesta lasciva, nunca se había olvidado que no podía ser parte del grupo que siempre se encontraba alabando al Uchiha, ese había sido uno de los consejos en su libreta.

"_Si hay chicas que siempre se derriten en alabanzas hacia él, no seas unas de ellas, él necesita una igual, no alguien que le esté alabando siempre"_

Y eso lo sabia ella muy bien, a Sasuke le molestaban ese tipo de chicas, por ello, ella se comportaba como si fuera un honor para Sasuke el estar con ella. La respuesta pareció agradarle al moreno, ya que sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido.

-¡Hola Sakura-fea! – el saludo de Sai fue el detonante perfecto para que Sakura y Sasuke se apartaran como si les hubiese corrido una descarga eléctrica entre ambos. El moreno le miró con rencor mientras la pelirrosa le dirigía una mirada nerviosa.

-Ha… hai Sai… etto… ehm ¿Cómo estás? Jejeje – tartamudeaba nerviosa. El pelinegro le miró de forma evaluativa entrecerrando los ojos. Y la ojiverde pensó que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, Sai preguntaría, él no sabía que ellos eran novios y seguro había notado que él había estado a punto de besarla… ¿Qué demonios…? La única forma en que Sai no se hubiese dado cuenta era si fuese ciego y sordo.

-Que raro… - fue lo que dijo por fin Sai de forma pensativa mirándole fijamente, notando que la muchacha cada vez se notaba más nerviosa y sonrojada, hay venía el comentario o la pregunta, Sasuke solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido queriendo matarlo por ser tan imprudente – Es la primera vez… - Sakura sentía el nudo en su garganta mientras un tic nervioso se hacía presente en su labio – que no te enojas porque te diga fea - sonrió.

La pelirrosa por poco y cae de espaldas, ¿Eso era todo lo que diría? Hayyyyy!! Y ella pensando que preguntaría por que ellos habían estado tan juntos… o… no se, ¿no lucía un poco sorprendido siquiera?

-Cada vez me caes mejor – habló una voz femenina de la muchacha rubia que se había acercado a ellos – al fin alguien que si nota que Sakura es fea.

La pelirrosa frunció su ceño.

-¡Ino-cerda! – exclamó la muchacha lanzándole una mirada matadora como siempre que hacían cuando se insultaban de forma mutua.

-Yo pienso que tu te ves hermosísima – habló Sai a la rubia con una sonrisa amable. Sakura le miró sorprendida parpadeando ante el halago del moreno hacia la chica y esta le sonrió de regreso.

-Definitivamente, cada vez me caes mejor – y luego se giró a Sakura sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

Y los que terminaron con las bocas abierta por la sorpresa fueron Sakura y Sasuke ambos con expresiones idénticas. Es que los chicos al frente de ellos se trataban con tanta familiaridad como si fuera lo más normal y se conocieran desde siempre.

-Entonces esta vez si me veo bien, es decir, estoy a la altura de mi posición de porrista? – Ino alzó una de sus manos por en cima de su cabeza y la colocó detrás de su cabeza mientras que la otra la posaba en su cintura en una pose coqueta mientras guiñaba el ojo, hubo unos cuantos chicos que pasaban y al mirarla se quedaron embobados admirando su imagen. Sai asintió convencido.

-Podría decirse que las mujeres mejoran un 70% su apariencia cuando no están llorando y lamentándose por… - su boca fue callada por la mano de la rubia que lucía escandalizada por que el muchacho revelara sus encuentros. Sus mejillas sonrojaron y pensó que era mejor sacarlo de allí antes que hablara.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos por bebidas eh? – y diciendo esto lo jaló.

Mientras tanto dos figuras admiraban extrañados como los dos chicos se alejaban entre las personas que pasaban e iban de un lado a otro llevando instrumentos y detalles para arreglar el escenario que ahora estaba tras ellos. La pelirrosa tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos mientras Sasuke tenía una de sus cejas alzadas.

-¿Acaba de ocurrir…? – comenzó a decir la pelirrosa con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

-Si – contestó Sasuke luciendo un tanto sorprendido también, sin dejar que la chica concluyera la pregunta.

-¿Estaban tratándose como si...?

-Si - volvió a contestar el pelinegro.

-¿Y tu crees que ellos tal vez...? - siguió con otra pregunta que de igual modo quedó inconclusa por el asentimiento del pelinegro.

-Si.

-Ooooh... - Sakura exclamó impresionada y el chico a su lado tan solo asintió.

Como si apenas se hubiesen dado cuenta de que los dos se habían "comunicado" sin siquiera formar las oraciones completas se miraron con curiosidad y parpadeando comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. Tal vez si alguien hubiese visto a Sasuke reír hubiese sufrido un shock por la impresión, pero para su suerte nadie estaba viendo, lo que le aseguraba que su famosa personalidad fría no sería arrebatada tan fácilmente.

Sintiendo la mano de Sasuke tomando la suya, se dejó guiar atrás de la cortina para estar ocultos de todos, observó los ojos del muchacho brillando fuertemente y se sintió nerviosa, El chico se inclinó para estar más cerca de su rostro. Por un momento Sakura pensó que la besaría, trató de no decepcionarse mucho cuando se percató que se estaba desviando a su oreja y que comenzó a susurrarle muy suavemente en una forma que le hizo estremecer.

-Tengo algo para tí - la muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se separó para mirarle con curiosidad - No creas que se me olvidó tu regalo - y sonriendo presuntuoso sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo, Sakura sonrió de forma amplia al ver la pequeña bolsa rosada adornada con un lazo verde. No le importó el mal gusto de Sasuke en convinar colores, ¡Sasuke le había comprado un regalo!

-¿Para mí? - preguntó ilusionada con sus ojos color esmeralda brillando dulcemente y un calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras extendía una de sus manos temblorosas con la intención de tomarlo. A Sasuke le costó muchisimo trabajo quitar el pequeño paquete del alcance de Sakura y esconderlo tras su espalda, principalmente porque la chica lucía sus ojos resplandeciendo de la emoción - ¡Oye! - exclamó a modo de protesta una vez que se dio cuenta que no se lo daría, ahora su expresión cambió una con un leve puchero mientras su ceño se fruncía un tanto. Era muy dificil negarle algo a ella, pero era necesario para hacer aquello que quería.

-Si, es para tí - aclaró una vez más, acercándose un paso a ella - pero... te lo daré, si haces algo por mí.

-¿Algo por tí? - su mirada cambió a una desconfiada, mientras se alejaba un paso no sabiendo que se traía el muchacho pero mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Así es - aceptó avanzando el paso que la chica había retrocedido quedando solo a centímetros de distancia - Es algo realmente sencillo lo que tienes que hacer.

El cerebro de Sakura comenzó a trabajar con rapidez tratando de definir aquello que tal vez el chico quisiera... sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su expresión hasta que por fin se detuvieron en su cuello del cual colgaba un collar con un dije de un color plateado brillante, se permitió distraerse por unos segundos debido a lo extraño que se veía. Sakura por poco y se golpea por haberse distraído con algo tan tonto... había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿En serio? ¿Como que? - Preguntó al no dar con aquello que tal vez el chico querría... eso ya le estaba dando mala espina. Sasuke nunca planeaba algo bueno y más cuando tenía sus ojos brillando de esa forma pícara que le hacía estremecer, el estar en un lugar solitario, fuera del alcance de la vista de todos pero aún tan cerca del exterior que podía escuchar las conversaciones al otro lado de las cortinas le hicieron poner nerviosa.

-Tendrás que decirme... - y su comisura izquierda se elevó un poco en una pícara sonrisa, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos de forma audaz - Cuanto te gusto, lo feliz que te sientes de ser mi novia, y todas esas tonterías que dicen cuando se está enamorado.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir tanto sus ojos como su boca por la sorpresa. ¿Que clase de petición era aquella? Un momento... ¿Por que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo algo tan... pues... raro?

-¿Que? - preguntó tontamente - No estás hablando en serio ¿o si?

El muchacho frunció su ceño y dejó de sonreír.

-Muy enserio. - susurró mirándole fijamente.

Sakura sintió sus mejilla enrojecer un poco mientras miraba a su alrededor algo nerviosa, temía que de un momento a otro las cortinas se abrieran y aparecieran montones de muchachos mirándoles acusadoramente.

-Pero... Sasuke, ¿Estás loco? ¿Aquí? - a pesar de que se encontraban solos, bueno, sin cortar el resto del mundo detrás de esa cortina, ¿Como le pedía que dijera eso? ¿Y para que? Sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos de Sasuke se apagaron rempetinamente.

-¿Cual es el problema que sea aquí? - preguntó ofendido mientras se colocaba recto.

-Pues... Sasuke yo... yo no puedo... - se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Decirle eso? ¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga? - preguntó atemorizada.

No sabía que hacer, ¿descubrir todos sus sentimientos por Sasuke?, ¿Decirle que le quería? ¿Que estaba enamorada de él?, ¿Como podría? Aun no podría... es decir... según lo que había leído una vez que tu le decías "te amo" a un chico, sin haber pasado al menos un año o dos juntos, estaba claramento comprobado que esto les atemorizara, hablar de cariño era una cosa, de agrado otra, pero... ¿de amor? ¿Esa no era una palabra muy fuerte?

-Ah ya veo... - le escuchó susurrar de una forma tan herida que ella pudo sentirlo como un puñal directamente en su corazón - así que... no puedes decirlo.

Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Sasuke.

Susurró cuando vio como este se alejaba un paso.

-No, entiendo - volvió a decir con su voz cambiando al tono frío con el que se dirigía a todas las personas... - no hay problema - y sin decir más, salió con paso firme de su escondite y Sakura se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido con sus ojos humedecidos.

Ese era el tono que usaba con otras personas, pero no con hecho que lo usara con ella... le hizo saber que se había equivocado. ¿Pero... por qué?

-¡A sus lugares! ¡pronto dará inicio el primer grupo! - se escuchó que decía la voz de un chico al otro lado de la cortina haciéndole salir de su aturdimiento, se arregló su cabello por auto reflejo y salió tratando de lucir normal.

*******

Estaba algo furiosa, ofendida, enojada, y aparte se sentía ultrajada por su prima. ¿Por que demonios ella no le había dicho que iba a asistir al evento de la Konoha? Podía haberla acompañado. Pero no, la muy ingrata de Sakura nisiquiera la hubo invitado, ¿así le agradecía que hubiese hecho todo aquello y que se hubiese tragado todos los regaños de su tía?, ahm! pero ya vería... en cuanto le encontrara le reclamaría por el hecho de haberle dejado por fuera.

Estaba caminando por entre tanta gente, vaya que la fiesta si que estaba concurrida, el club lucía casi por completo lleno, en un punto que no podía caminar con normalidad, siempre tenía que estar esquivando a las personas que bailaban, y tenía que soportar esa música que casi reventaba sus tímpanos. Si tan solo encontrara a alguien conocido. Observó con gusto entonces una imagen conocida... Tenten se encontraba conversando con otra persona de forma muy entretenida, ignorando a la otra fue a saludarla a la china con agrado, a pesar de que solo había hablado unas cuantas veces con ella, le caía sumamente bien y el hecho de al fin haber encontrado a alguien familiar, le hizo saludarla con una sonrisa sumamente amplia.

-Hola Naomi - saludó la china observandole felizmente y sonriéndole de igual forma.

-¡Wa! hay muchas personas - exclamó Naomi sonriendo también - Me alegra mucho haber encontrado a alguien conocido en medio de tanta gente, por un momento pensé que me ahogaría.

Tenten asintió a modo de comprensión.

-Se de lo que hablas, pero por suerte me encontre con Gaara y pues... me estaba ayudando a encontrar a los muchachos.

Y por vez primera La castaña fijó su mirada en la "otra" persona, el chico de ojos agua marina tambien le obervaba con cierto interes o eso parecía, claro que la chica no le agradaba la forma que le miraba ya que frunció su ceño notablemente para darle entender que le molestaba la forma que le veía. Al parecer el pelirrojo comprendió ya que sus ojos fueron apartados al momentos en el que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme Tenten-san, supongo que te puedo dejar con la señorita - y inclinando una vez más su cabeza se alejó. Naomi le siguió mirando sin cambiar aquella mirada matadora, el hecho de que le tratara de una forma tan educada no significaba que dejaría de ser el hermano de esa bruja insoportable...

-¿Pasa algo Naomi-chan? - preguntó entonces la chica a su lado haciéndole recordar que no estaba sola.

-Ahm no nada - sonrió por fin olvidándose de sus pensamientos - solo estaba pensando - sonrió - por cierto Tenten... ¿Sabes donde esta Sakura?

Y gracias a la música que retumbaba en el club el grito de "¿NANIIIIIIIIII?" de Naomi, no fue muy escuchado mas que por Tenten, y algunas personas cercanas.

**SAKURA**

Y Sasuke ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra más. Se había encontrado con sus amigos, "los increibles" y ni siquiera le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. Sakura sentía el extraño vacío en su estómago. Ya se había ido a cambiar, y tan solo llevaba un kimono y el cabello agarrado en palillos chinos... comenzó a jugar distraídamente con uno de los abanicos en su mano de forma distraída, mientras de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar como Sasuke ahora parecía muy ocupado afinando su guitarra eléctrica. Se mordió el labio inferior... aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Ella en verdad sentía todas aquellas cosas "tontas que dicen los enamorados", pero precisamente por ello no quería decirlo... Sasuke pensaba que eso eran cosas tontas. ¿Para qué decirlo entonces? ¿Para que se burle de ella?

-¡Las chicas y las princesas a sus puestos! - dijo la voz del cordinador mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención - en unos minutos comenzaremos.

Sakura se sintió temblar el nerviosismo llenando su cuerpo de pronto.

-¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó una voz de una chica a su lado. Ino se había acercado a ella, ¿en que momento lo hubo hecho? Sakura la observó llevaba un kimono color azul cielo. Que convinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Lucía hermosa, como siempre. Suspiró.

-Decir nerviosa, es decir poco - susurró.

-No tienes por que preocuparte Sakura, ya veras que nadie se percatara si cometemos un error.

Sakura le miró como si estuviese loca, y la chica solo sonrió.

-Créeme, siempre que luzcamos bien, esos chicos estarán más pendiente en como se nos ve la ropa que en los pasos que estamos haciendo.

La pelirrosa abrió su boca impresionada.

-Antes me he equivocado en los pasos, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta. Siempre que luzcas linda...

-Rápido! a sus puestos...! - dijo de nuevo el muchacho, todos comenzaron a agitarse más.

-Y créeme que luces muy linda - le guiñó un ojo y luego comenzó a caminar - vamos Sakura.

Sakura no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Deseando por favor estar en otra parte.

******

Estar nerviosa definitivamente quedó en segundo plano al momento de comenzar el acto.

Primero salió al descubirto Ino Yamanaka con el seudónimo de la princesa número 1: "la Still (muñeca) del Instituto Konoha" Sakura pensó que el nombre le quedaba muy bien, ya que sinceramente la chica se parecía mucho a esas barbys de los paises americanos, con el cabello rubio, y hermosos ojos azules y una figura espledorosa. La chica lucía una expresión elegante, al momento en el que la cortina que le cubría cayó al suelo para dar paso a su firme figura luciendo un hermoso kimono que resplandecía con las luces del escenario al momento fue recibida con gran algarabía y aplausos, más que todos del público masculino. Que le admiraban como si de una princesa se tratase y es que practicamente vestía como tal. Los nervios le carcomió cuando escucho llamarla: La segunda princesa, Sakura, "la flor de konoha" acto seguido, la cortina que le cubría cayó dejando verla, sus mejillas se teñieron inmediatamente de un rosa cuando escuchó los suspiros de los chicos y luego como empezaban a aplaudir como locos. Recordaba como lucía, el kimono que llevaba estaba pensando, era muy hermoso, color rosa con hermosas flores de Sakura estampadas y de colores brillante, se preguntó quien lo hubo hecho, pero no era lo importante, lo importante es que estaba siendo el centro de atención. Lo que le hizo poner más nerviosa aún. Pero no pudo pensar más, ya que de inmediato se volvió a escuchar la voz en el amplificador del animador.

-"Y por último y no menos importante, ustedes saben que cada año escogemos a una hermosa jovencita al hazar del colegio Konoha claro, este año por votaciones de los coordinadores del evento hemos hecho las votaciones y decidido cual sería la tercera princesa"

Sakura miró a Ino con curiosidad luciendo algo impresionada, al parecer Ino no estaba impresionada de que hubiese una tercera princesa, claro! de seguro eso era común todos los años por eso es que no le tomaba por sorpresa a nadie, y por eso es que había otra cortina a un lado de ella, pero por supuesto ella no sabía de eso por que esa era la primera vez que asistia a un evento de esos. ¿Pero quien sería? al parecer todos los demás lucían igual de anciosos por conocer quien era ya que observaban con espectación la cortina que faltaba por caer.

-"Así que... démosle una bienvenida a la bella "Luna de Konoha" HINATA HYUUGA - la cortina cayó dejando ver a la tímida muchacha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la cabeza algo agacha por la verguenza. Sakura a duras penas pudo resistir el hecho de que su boca se abriera, miró a la rubia a su lado y esta tambien lucía sorprendida al igual que el público pero al momento comenzaron a aplaudir más aún y es que... la chica lucía bellísima, estaba envuelta en un kimono blanco, cuyos dibujos eran lunas y estrellas brillantes, su piel clara parecía hecha de leche, parecía sumamente suave y brillante, sus labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas, sus ojos blancos lucían impresionantemente brillantes y supo por que quisieron ponerle el nombre de "luna" sus ojos podrían visiblemente compararse con esta, como si desprendieran brillo e iluminara el lugar. Su largo cabello caía libre como en cascada y contrastaba a la perfección con la tela plateada, Definitivamente lucía hermosa. Y entonces Sakura sintió el primer Flash de una cámara, y tuvo que volver su mirada al frente para poder ser fotografiada con claridad, esperó no lucir tan nerviosa.

Pero entonces quedó paralizada y lo vio. Sus ojos negros podrían reconocerse perfectamente, no había visto a nadie más que tuviese unos ojos tan negros como esos, que parecían tragarse todo a su paso, como si de un agujero negro se tratase buscando atraerte y hundirte en ellos, tratando que tu alma se hundiera en esos pozos sin fondo. La mirada verde se cruzó con la azul y Sakura ya no pudo alejar su mirada de él.

"Sasuke"

La profundidad con que era observada por él le hizo sentir más nerviosa aún. Y se preguntó como podría concentrarse con Sasuke mirándole de aquella forma.

El sonido de un "Gong" le hizo recordar que era la hora de comenzar, abrió el abanico firmemente y lo colocó a mitad de su rostro, cubriéndole la parte inferior y solo dejando a la visión los ojos de un verde vivo, supuso que ya las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella, para percatarse observó a un lado y a otro casi disimuladamente, si, tanto Ino como Hinata lucían la misma posición que ella. Lo que le tranquilizó.

Reconoció el segundo "Gong" y extendió la mano izquierda de inmediato la cual portaba otro abanico idéntico al de su mano derecha que cubría la mitad de su rostro, a esa hora ya el club se encontraba perfectamente en silencio. Pero sus ojos inconcientemente (o conciente) buscaron los de Sasuke y se quedó observándolos, perdida en sus pensamientos y en la profundidad de aquellos ojos.

"No te entiendo Sasuke..." reconoció entonces observándolo, deseando que él pudiera leer en esos momentos sus pensamientos.

Al tercer gong, hizo una ligera boltereta con el abanico de la mano izquierda.

"¿Querías que te dijera que estoy loca por tí?"

Al cuarto gong, volvió a hacer el movimiento...

"¿Que te amo con locura desde hace años?"

Luego comenzó a ser tocado con más rapidez, haciendo que cada vez que fuera dado un golpe al gong la chica moviera su mano en la voltereta pero a su vez siquiera un recorrido por sobre su cabeza en un arco imaginario.

"¿Que aún no puedo creer que tu... que tú seas mi novio?"

El gong sesó cuando su mano izquierda llegó un lado de su mano derecha que aun permanecía en su rostro. Sakura no había apartado su mirada de él, quería saber...

"¿Por qué? ¿Querías... querías que me humillara?"

Su mirada se endureció y al momento del siguiente gong donde consistía separar sus manos y dejar a la vista su rostro dio inicio y así lo hizo, los movimientos entonces se volvieron más bruscos y precisos, no solo moviendo sus manos sino sus piernas, una alfrente de la otra en una danza lenta, acompañada del movimiento de sus manos que seguian reaccionando al sonido del gong. Otras chicas se unieron a ella en el escenario danzando al rededor de cada una, haciendo inclinaciones elegantes de respeto y saltando con ligeras volteretas a su alrededor.

"¿Querías saberlo para sentirte superior?, ¿Era eso?"

Y frunció el ceño enojada observando a las demás, haciendo el movimiento con el abanico más brusco y con poder, parecía que estuviese luchando con una espada por la presición con la que hacía los movimientos, y las chicas le miraron impresionadas, mientras comenzaban a alejarse lentamente de ella.

La historia que estaban representando en forma de baile era de tres princesas que vivían en diferentes reinos, las cuales siempre habían sido sumisas y controladas por los demás, tenían montones de sirvientas que la atendían diariamente y nunca las dejaban solas, hasta que la princesa harta de no ser dejadas solas en ningún momento comenzaron a discutir con ellas. Diciéndoles que ellas querían poder llevar las riendas de su vida, la danza debía ser brusca en esos momentos ya que estaban dando a demostrar que las princesas habían luchado contra todos aquellos que trataron de controlarlas, querian poder ser libres. No ser solo mariposas encerradas en un hermoso palacio con comodidades, querían, querían poder conocer el mundo sin ataduras, huyendo del destino que les hubo tocado encerradas en el palacio.

"¡Claro que Sasuke necesitaba saber que ella era como las demás que estaban a sus pies...!"

Sakura miró de nuevo esos ojos negros con decisión, tratando de demostrarle que no se dejaría intimidar por él, que ella era fuerte y que no pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, tenía que entenderlo.

Pero entonces las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a girar más rápidamente a su alrededor, a la vez que se iban acercando cubriendo su visión con la de Sasuke, y Sakura percatándose que el gong había comenzado un ritmo monótono supo que debía irse agachando, intímidandose por la cercanía de las chicas. La princesa se había cansado de pelear y dejó que las sirvientas le sometieran una vez más. Sakura quedó arrodillada en el suelo sumisa, tal cual lucían Hinata e Ino a un lado de ella. En algún momento las otras dos muchachas se habían acercado y ahora las tres estaban hombro con hombro, mientras ellas lucían con la cabeza agacha y apenadas. Sakura alzó sus ojos de nuevo y los fijó en los de Sasuke luciendo triste.

"¿En verdad... Sasuke deseaba saberse superior?"

Sakura sabía que aveces podía ser algo exagerada, tal vez... sola tal vez el quería saber si ella lo quería. Tal vez... suspiró. Las sirvientas seguían la danza a su alrededor con piruetas dándole a entender al público que hubo pasado los años y que las princesas se habían resignado.

Un gong se escuchó y las tres princesas levantaron sus rostros a la vez observando al público.

Otro gong y Sakura miró a Hinata a su lado derecho de forma aturdida, otro gong y miró a Ino a su lado izquierdo luciendo de igual forma. Otro gong y las tres se tomaron de la mano y se levantaron con desición.

La historia dice que por cosas del destino las tres princesas se conocieron y se hicieron amigas, conociendo que las tres tenían el mismo sueño, desearon unirse. Tal vez estando solas no pudieron revelarse, pero las tres quizás si podrían ser libres.

Agarraron sus abanicos una vez más y comenzaron a hacer danzas en torno a ellas mismas, haciendo un baile que consistia en intercambiar sus abanicos casi que de forma imperceptible, haciendo un hermoso juego de colores. Habían salido más chicas vestidas con kimonos uniéndose a la danza pero alejándose de inmediato cada vez que las princesas hacían una floritura en torno a ellas.

La danza se había vuelto más apresurada, y los pasos de las otras chicas aún más complicados al igual que sus saltos. Llevaban cintas de colores y de vez en cuando rosaban a las princesas con ellas, estas trataban de alejarlas usando sus abanicos como si estas estuviesen quemando, pero llegó un momento que las sirvientes comenzaron a acercarse más. Y con las cintas les sujetaron brazos y piernas, las tres princesas lucharon pero no pudieron escapar de ellas.

Ino fue la que más luchó contra las demás pero en un momento su cuello fue apresado por una de esas cuerdas, al parecer la sirvienta no se había dado cuenta de la presión y fue Sakura quién observó a Ino con ojos horrorizados cómo caía y trató de socorrerla, pero sus propias sirvientes la apresaron y luego ella tastabilló y cayó al suelo cuando una manta la cubrió por completo. Quedándose en completa oscuridad...

Hinata al ver lo que ocurrió dejó caer horrorizada sus abanicos, luego sin dudarlo más tomó uno de ellos, y alzando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, dejó pasar el abanico muy rápido sobre su mano haciendo la simulación de un corte, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas, se sentó mirando al vacío para luego caer acostada en el amplio suelo.

El sonido el gong sesó y las sirvientes y subditas se detuvieron mirando horrorizados la escena. Las luces bajaron enfocando entonces a los cadaveres de las princesas, Una lluvia de flores blancas, rosas y azules comenzaron a flotar en el aire mientras las luces caían cada vez más dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Y ese había sido el fin de las princesas que habían querido poder tener libertad. Se unieron para revelarse ante todos, pero la presión de todos hizo que la primera princesa muriera, la segunda princesa fue encerrada en una habitación y murió por la soledad al no ver siquiera a sus amigas, y la tercera princesa al ver lo que ocurrió con las otras princesas decidió asesinarse y seguir el camino de ellas. Nunca fueron libres en vida, podía ser diferente ahora en la muerte.

Las luces apagaron por completo. Y el telón se cerró al instante. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Sakura comenzó a zafarse de la sabana una vez que lo hizo se puso de pie y fue hacia Ino que estaba a unos metros al lado de ella.

-Ino, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó. En verdad se había asustado, creyó que la cuerda en verdad la estaba ahorcando - Ino... - llamó de nuevo agitándola. La rubia sonrió y se sentó. Sakura respiró aliviada.

-¿Pensaste que de verdad me estaba ahorcando? - preguntó divertida - ¿a que soy buena actriz? - le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Cállate Ino.

Y entonces ambas sonrieron y parándose se acercaron a Hinata que lucía sumamente apenada aún. Las otras chicas y los directores de la obra se acercaron a ellas viéndoles ilusionados y diciéndoles que habían estado magnifica. Sakura solo se alegraba de que todo eso hubiese terminado, y pensó que Hinata pensaba exactamente igual que ella.

**TSUNADE**

Observó con una sonrisa a la mujer a su lado, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta al igual que sus ojos. Totalmente impresionada.

-¿Ves lo que te dije?

Y la mujer pareció reaccionar, parpadeando varias veces y bajando su mirada pensativa.

-No me dijo que iba a participar en un evento yo le fuera...

-Dicho que no - completó la rubia mirándole fijamente.

La ojos verdes la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te hagas como si te ofendiste Kimaru, tu sabes muy bien que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Y la señora Haruno no pudo hacer más que suspirar de nuevo. Cuando tsunade llegó a la puerta de su casa diciéndole que necesitaba ver lo mucho que había avanzado su hija en el caso de las relaciones sociales y llevándole casi a rastras a ese club llenos de adolescentes que se tenzaban al ver a la directora del colegio caminando tranquilamente por en medio de ese ambiente juvenil. Claro que la mujer no aparentaba para nada su edad mayor.

Pero la castaña se había quedado impresionada al ver la actuación de su hija montada en aquel escenario, como le aplaudían, ahí era en donde su hija debía estar, siendo apreciada, tal y como debería ser y nunca había sido antes por que ella no le había dejado. Sakura lucía tan fuerte y segura, ¡Había danzado! nunca se hubiese imaginado que su hija podría hacer algo así.

-¿Entonces que opinas? ¿Crees que ha sido un mal cambio? - preguntó suspicaz. La mujer le miró igualmente con el ceño fruncido.

-Igual será castigada por mentirme - contestó rotundamente. Tsunade giró sus ojos pero de igual manera sonrió.

-Piensas lo mismo en lo de sacarla del colegio? - preguntó muy seria. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la mujer respondiera.

-Creo que no.

Y Tsunade sonrió. Kimaru cometería un grave error si Sacara a Sakura del colegio en esos momentos.

**SASUKE**

Aún miraba el escenario a pesar de que este aún permanecía con las cortinas cerradas. No fue sino hasta que Gaara le llamó que reaccionó.

-Oigan... tenemos que ir, nosotros seremos los próximos - dijo con voz tranquila. No fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ignotizado con la danza. volvió su rostro y también se percató que no era el único, Naruto a su lado lucía con la boca abierta como si hubiese sido congelado en aquel lugar.

-Vamos dobe que no tenemos todo el día - dijo tratando de aparentar que era por el rubio que no se movía, por supuesto que ni Gaara ni Neji se lo creyeron el único que lo hizo fue Naruto quién tan despistado no se dio cuenta de nada. El rubio los miró y comprendiendo la situación comenzó a reírse nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la nuca (típico)

-Jejeje, ¿Me esperan desde hace mucho ttebayo? - preguntó inocente.

Sasuke giró sus ojos y comenzó a avanzar lanzandole a los otros una mirada de advertencia que comprendieron muy bien. Neji negó divertido con su cabeza y Gaara contestó a Naruto.

-No mucho.

Caminaron hasta tras del escenario y observaron a las chicas de lejos que estaban siendo halagadas por los demás.

-Oigan... - habló por fin Naruto, ya se habían extrañado que estuviese tan callado - ¿Ustedes sabían que Hinata estaría?

Sasuke dijo un "mmm" dándole a entender que no, Gaara y Neji al menos fueron más expresivos y negaron con la cabeza. A Naruto le sorprendió lo de este último.

-¿Y tu no eres su primo ne? - preguntó Naruto subiendo una ceja.

-Pero no me dijo nada. Creo que estaba apenada - contestó Neji tranquilamente - Aunque eso explica el por qué se le veía por los eventos. Ella nunca acostumbraba a ir.

-¿En serio? - preguntó confuso Naruto - ¿Y nunca le preguntaste por qué iba?

-No - se encogió de hombros el ojos blancos - pensaba que era para vert...

Se cortó dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando con el causante del nerviosismo de su prima.

-...Nos, si vernos, por que estaba aburrida en la casa y eso.

-Ahm... - el rubio se lo tragó completo. Y Neji respiró aliviado. Por poco y decía más de la cuenta. Creo que no le había preocupado responder ya que nunca se imaginó que Naruto le hiciera esas preguntas sobre su prima, el chico nunca se había interesado. Pero entonces observó como el muchacho estaba mirándo a su prima y alzó una de sus cejas.

Nunca se había interesado "hasta ahora", pensó el hyuuga sonriendo. Ya era Hora, después de todo, Naruto no era una mala persona, y no podía pensar en otro partido mejor para su prima.

***SAKURA***

Las tres chicas se cambiaron de ropa. Y se colocaron aquella con la que habían llegado.

Ya había dicho que estoy aliviada?, pues lo digo de nuevo, Gracias a todos los dioses que esto se acabó. Ahora podría disfrutar del evento tranquilamente. Se escuchó como de pronto el anuncio de que los "increibles" comenzarian le hizo entrar en razón. Debía darse prisa, quería escuchar a Sasuke cantar, claro y a los muchachos también.

Se dio cuenta que por suerte no era la única que quería eso ya que las otras chicas comenzaron a apresurarse y cambiarse. Sakura escuchó la voz de Sasuke con la primera canción. Y sonrió tontamente, Sasuke cantaba... increible, y la música se escuchaba... wow. No podía esperar más para salir y verlos.

Cuando finalmente salieron Sakura se encontró con que su prima se encontraba en aquel lugar y se le abalanzó ensima abrazándole. Y diciéndole lo genial que hubo estado, a Sakura le sorprendió la presencia de la muchacha pero no dijo nada.

-Naomi, quiero... ver la banda - dijo con dificultad ya que su prima le abrazaba con fuerza. Naomi sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo les guió a donde estaban el grupo de chicos diciéndole en todo momento lo bien que lo había hecho y lo genial que se veía montada en el escenario. Sakura sonrió con gratitud pero volvió a mirar al frente. ya habían terminado de tocar la primera canción. Se lamentó por ese hecho pero sonrió al percatarse de que a pesar de que había mucha gente ella y chicas gritando enloquecidas, podía ver perfectamente a los chicos, sonrió. Podía ver a Sasuke, parecía estarse preparando para algo. Observó con atención sus movimientos y sonrió, la forma en que le hacía una señal a Neji, el chico comprendió de inmediato ya que pulsó una de las teclas del piano, haciendo un sonido hueco que parecía ignotizar de pronto. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Sasuke solo que esta vez estaban en papeles invertidos. Él en el escenario y ella viéndolo. Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a tocar la guitarra al mismo momento que comenzaba a cantar.

-"Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatteshimaisou"

(Debes cuidar mucho todas

Esas cosas que son cercanas a tí

Sabes que cuan más cerca esta

Es más difícil poder verlas)

Y la batería se hizo sonar, para dar el paso al resto de los instrumentos que tocaban a un ritmo pegaso y movido, Sasuke... Sasuke cantaba hermoso, y no era la única que lo pensaba ya que no se hizo esperar los gritos de las chicas, Sasuke había bajado su mirada a la guitarra concentrándose en cada nota marcada como si se concentrara en ello, pero lo que era más importante era que... lo disfrutaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba el chico ese momento. Estaba totalmente dentro de la música al igual que que Gaara Neji y Naruto, eran... increibles. El nombre les quedaba a la perfección. Pero no le dio más tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Sasuke volvió a acercarse al micrófono y a fijarse en ella al momento comenzó a cantar de nuevo mientras le seguían en la otra guitarra Naruto en un ritmo constante y Gaara en la batería en ocaciones.

-"Anata ga saikin taiken shita

Shiwase wa ittai nan desu ka?"

(¿Explícame si es felicidad

La que acabas de experimentar?)

A Sakura sintió que un escalofrío pasaba toda su espalda, hasta pareció que le estuviese preguntando a ella. Como si, le estuviese cantando.

-"Megumaresugiteite

Omoidasenai Kamo! "

(Quizás fuiste bendecido atrás

¡Y ya no lo puedes recordar!)

Fue como si el recuerdo de aquella vez que Sasuke le hubo ayudado de pequeña se hubiese colado en su mente sin evitarlo. Sakura movió un poco su cabeza tratando de desvanecer el recuerdo.

-"Ima koko ni iru koto

Iki wo shiteiru koto

Tada sore dake no koto ga

Kiseki da to kizuku"

(Y ahora te quedas sentado allí

Mientras solo vives sin percatar

Que esos son pequeños milagros

¡Debes darte cuenta!)

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, esa letra... ¿La había escrito Sasuke?, lo que parecía ser la parte del coro se hizo oír con el repicar de la batería y el piano que hicieron nuevamente su aparición, pero esta vez no solo Sasuke estaba cantando sino Naruto que le acompañaba también..

-"Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatteshinaisou"

(Debes cuidar mucho todas

Esas cosas que son cercanas

Sabes que cuan más cerca esta

Es más difícil poder verlas)

Y Sakura abrió sus ojos impresionada ya que Sasuke de verdad le estaba mirando a ella, ¿Le estaba diciendo algo?, que tonta era... si ella sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. Más claro no podía ser. Cuidar... cuidar... aquello que no puedes ver. ¿Que no podía ver?

-"You Know the closer you get something

The tougher it ir to see it

And i'll never take it for granted

¡Let's go!"

(Sabes que cuando más te cercas

Más difícil es verlas

Nunca lo he dado por hecho

¡Vamos!)

Oh Dios mío. Y entonces Sakura lo comprendió. Sasuke no estaba hablando de ella... estaba hablando de él. Todo lo que decía era de él... como si le estuviese contando algo. Y Sakura aguantó la respiración, estaba claro por la forma en que Sasuke le miraba. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que él pensaba o piensa.

-"Hitodasuke wo gizen to

Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo

Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo

Hito sorezore dakara"

(Incluso si encuentras a esos

llamando "piedad" a la "hipocresía"

Es porque en el mundo hay de los dos

Aquellos que creen y los que dudan)

Sasuke dejó entonces de tocar y tomó el micrófono. Muchos aguantaron la respiración cuando solo se escuchó la voz del chico con solo el piano, y uno que otro repique de batería.

-"tatoe kari ni sore ga

Gizen de atta to shite mo"

(Incluso si como una excusa

Aceptas tu propia debilidad)

El ritmo se hizo más rápido.

-"Dareka wo sukueta nara

Soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto"

(Si alguien es capaz de cambiar

Eso sería lo mejor)

Sakura estaba sin aliento. Nunca... había visto a Sasuke tan concentrado. En verdad sentía la música, era como si su lugar estuviese allá arriba, en el escenario. Naruto parecía realmente estarse divirtiendo también al momento de cantar, su voz contrastaba a la perfección con la del chico.

-"Oitazuketekita yume

Akiramezuni susume yo nante

Kirei koto wo ieru hodo

Nanimo dekichinai kedo

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni"

(Esta bien tener sueños

Y perseguirlos sin darte por vencido

Pero el tiempo que solo hablas

Te alejará más de conseguirlo

Sacaré ese valor de mi interior

Y me ayudará a sobrevivir)

Sasuke volvió a mirar fijamente a Sakura hasta un punto que se sintió nerviosa.

-"And i'll never take it for granted

Let's go!"

(Y aunque nunca lo daré por hecho

¡Vamos!)

Solo se escucharon los instrumentos, y en un punto Sasuke se acercó al micrófono y dijo con una voz ronca que le hizo acelerar el corazón mientras le observaba.

"-No busco nada más, ya que ya tengo un regalo en mi corazón"

-"Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatteshinaisou"

(Debes cuidar mucho todas

Esas cosas que son cercanas

Sabes que cuan más cerca esta

Es más difícil poder verlas)

-"You Know the closer you get something

The tougher it ir to see it

And i'll never take it for granted"

(Sabes que cuando más te cercas

Más difícil es verlas

Nunca lo he dado por hecho)

-"Oitazuketekita yume

Akiramezuni susume yo nante

Kirei koto wo ieru hodo

Nanimo dekichinai kedo

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni"

(Esta bien tener sueños

Y perseguirlos sin darte por vencido

Pero el tiempo que solo hablas

Te alejará más de conseguirlo

Sacaré ese valor de mi interior

Y me ayudará a sobrevivir)

And i'll never take it for granted

Let's go"

(Y aunque nunca lo he dado por hecho

¡Vamos!)

La canción terminó de forma brusca y casi al instante comenzaron a aplaudi, saltar y gritar eufóricas las chicas, parecía que de un momento a otro les saltarían encima. Y Sakura solo estaba... ella solo estaba en shock. Ya sabía por que los increíbles eran tan populares... no solo era por su atractivo sino también... esa forma de tocar era tan... y la voz de Sasuke tan... ¡Oh Dios! era imposible que existiera alguien tan perfecto. Y aún no había terminado de analizar sus pensamientos cuando una segunda voz masculina se hizo oír en el micrófono, mucho más eufórica y entusiasta que la del Uchiha.

-Espero que les haya gustado esta composición de Sasuke ¡dattebayo! - Sakura subió su mirada para ver al rubio de la banda hablando con mucha soltura y entusiasmo mientras Sasuke simplemente se hacía el desinteresado y hablaba por encima de su hombro con Neji que estaba a un lado de él. La pelirrosa se preguntó el por qué la razon que no podía dejar de verlo, su cabello luciendo algo desordenado por los movimientos que había hecho cuando estaba tocando y algunos cabellos pegados contra su frente debido al sudor, Sakura jadeó un poco no pudiendo creer lo sexy que se veía, su mirada se dirigió a los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados para dejar a la vista una guardacamisa blanca. Y se mordió el labio un poco.

Movió su cabeza rápidamente al ver como el chico se volvía para encontrarse justo con sus ojos, por un momento se había quedado paralizada, pero al ver como el moreno elevaba ligeramente una de las comisuras de sus labios en un asomo de sonrisa y su mirada lucía divertida supo que la había descubierto mirándole lascivamente. ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no hubiese estado babeando.

Esta vez fue la batería que comenzó la música y luego la voz de Naruto se hizo presente. La canción se refería a las amistades... de como siempre iban a estar allí para apoyarle, el ritmo era bastante pegajoso y la letra le hizo sentir nostalgia recordando el como su prima siempre le había apoyado, observó a su lado en donde la chica permanecía con los ojos brillando de la emocion, Pensó en su amigo Sai, miró sobre su hombro y sonrió al notar lo cerca que estaban Ino y el chico, Y pensó en los maravillosos amigos en los que ahora contaban. A su lado se encontraba Hinata quién también lucía unos ojos y la sonrisa radiante al observarla también.

-Esa canción la compuso Naruto - le dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar al rubio con admiración - fue un día que... estaba sin inspiración... - concluyó, Sakura esperó un poco más pensando que la chica continuaría hablando pero sus ojos parecían haberse perdido en el escenario en donde seguían cantando y las chicas al momento comenzaron a gritar a su alrededor, pero la pelirrosa no les prestó atención... no se dio cuenta cuando la anción concluyó, lo notó por los aplausos al rededor, y rápidamente se dispuso a aplaudir ella también.

-Esta canción... - se escuchó una voz carente de emociones y Sakura la reconoció en seguida, ¿Como no reconocerla si se había quedado gravado en su memoria como si se hubiese fundido en su cerebro?, por alguna extraña razón decidió permanecer con su mirada agacha... era imposible que el solo hecho de escucharla le hiciera sentir tan nerviosa - es dedicado a alguien que se ha convertido en lo más importante para mí...

Y no pudo soportarlo más, el grito de todas las chicas (acaso iban a durar todo el evento gritando como posesas?) casi taladrando sus oídos ante la mensión de tales palabras le hizo levantar la mirada atónita y fijarla en los ojos negros que le observaban carentes de emociones. ¿Como demonios el Uchiha era capás de ocultar así sus emociones? parecía como si todo eso ya lo tuviera friamente calculado.

Tal vez asi fuera... pensó no evitando el mirarle con sus ojos entrecerrados... y el comienzo de una melodía esta vez tan solo iniciada por el sonido del piano acompañada con la voz del Uchiha hizo que cayera en un mundo de estupor, en donde parecía que todo había quedado en silencio, o tal vez así había sido.

Y las palabras dichas por el pelinegro siguieron retumbando en su cabeza... dedicada, una canción dedicada a una persona que es importante para él... su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo al momento de escuchar la voz del chico.

"Otro día es y es tan normal,

Cuando fijó mi mirada atrás"

La voz había sonado de nuevo sin emociones... Y Sakura no podía apartar su mirada de él aunque quisiera.

"No he logrado poder entender...

Como encajar con la gente"

Y Sakura sintió su corazón rasgarse... Esta canción... también hablaba de como el chico era aislado de las personas, tal vez los demás no le entendieran... tal vez para todos fuera una simple letra más, una canción... pero para Sakura... revelaba mucho más de lo que quería decir, la soledad de Sasuke, en algún momento de su vida, cuando lo había observado había pensado que el chico lucia solitario, pero por tantas personas a su alrededor había creído que era solo su imaginación, ahora se daba cuenta...

"Y no logró saber que debo decir"

"El lugar en donde te puedes sentir más solo es en ese en donde haya más personas" y Sakura sintió que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y sus ojos humedeserse... "Sasuke" agachó su mirada no pudiendo soportarlo... y mordiéndose el labio, apenas había comenzado la canción y ya sentía que se estaba partiendo en pedazos... ¿como era posible?, apenas y llegaba la voz del chico lejana a sus oídos.

"Pero una cosa, tan solo una voz

En mi permanece, ella permanece

Me giró y la observo..."

Justo al terminar la frase Sakura levantó su vista aguantando la respiración. la batería hizo suaparición y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Sasuke y Naruto acompañándole en lo que era el coro, el ritmo había aumentado pareciendo más animado...

"(todo sobre ti, tu sonrisa, tu cólera)

Es lo que me mantiene...

Si observas donde es que mi cielo ha cambiado a azul

Creo que me comprendes..."

Y Sakura no pudo soportarlo, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar apresurada entre las personas escuchó que le llamaban pero no le dio importancia debía irse de allí, no podría mirarlo... no podría... comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, y él no podía verla asi.. ella no quería que él la viera así, se detuvo al momento de estar oculta tras unas cortinas, oculta de las miradas de todos, la voz de Sasuke aún llegaba algo amortiguada pero a la vez mucho más fuerte, y se permitió llorar nunca hubiese imaginado que Sasuke le escribiría una canción... y que la cantaría... era mucho más que lo que su corazón podía soportar, Sasuke había tomado ese corazón que rebosaba de amor por él y había logrado que ahora solo pudiera ser capas de latir para él. Era tan injusto!, tan egoísta de su parte... la música se estaba aligerando... y escuchó perfectamente a Sasuke cantando lo que al parecer eran las últimas palabras de la canción.

"Me comprendes ¿Cierto?"

Y se mordió el labio evitando que el sollozo se escapara de ellos. Las últimas melodías del piano se escucharon y de nuevos los aplausos, esos aplausos que se escuchaban tan lejanos... como si los estuviera escuchando al otro lado de un vidrio. Se limpio las lagrimas con su mano y se dispuso a esperar en silencio. Esperar...

**SASUKE**

A penas y había terminado el coro cuando vio a Sakura dando media vuelta y sintió algo rompiéndose dentro de él. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Por poco y paraba de cantar pero se recordó que había más de cien personas obsevándole y Sasuke Uchiha no se pararía simplemente por que Sakura Haruno hubiese decidido marcharse justo a la mitad de la canción en la cual había impregnado todo aquello que realmente sentía, recordaba como hace apenas una semana la había compuesto... fue justo un día después en el que el problema con Ino sucedió. Cuando pensó que iba a perder a Sakura para siempre... cuando estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado... las palabras llegaron por si solas, y había decidido cantársela, es decir, si la chica no le escuchaba, no quería escuchar sus explcaciones con respecto a lo que había pasado, esa era su última alternativa, decirle todo lo que sentía, lo importante que era en su vida, había estado practicando con sus amigos, recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que se había enojado cuando no salía bien y lo mucho que había discutido con Naruto (*) tratando de amortiguar ese dolor que sentía y que fue depués que creyó que perdería a Sakura que supo reconocer que era. Pero eso no significaba que pararía de cantar solo por que Sakura se hubiese marchado a la mitad de la canción más vergonzosa (debido a que estaba desnudando su alma entera a ella) que hubiese cantado. No importaba que doliera... no importaba que justo cuando vio como la pelirrosa se giró dándole la espalday perdiéndose entre la multitud algo hiciera "Crack" en su pecho... nada de eso importaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, tenía que haberlo imaginado, Sakura ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que le quería.

"Me comprendes ¿Cierto?"

Y sintió alivio al decir las últimas palabras de la canción. Bajando la mirada como si no le importara para nada el bullicio que habían armado el público (tal como si ellos se trataran del mejor grupo de Japón) y las palabras de agradecimiento del personaje hiperactivo de su banda, se dispuso a dejar el escenario por la parte trasera, acompañado de sus compañeros que le siguieron sin mostrar emoción alguna ante los gritos de las chicas que decían desde declaraciones de amor eterno hasta peticiones indecorosas.

-Cuidado con la guitarra - fue las únicas palabras de Sasuke dirigidas a uno de los chicos que subían al escenario para retirar los instrumentos, el chico solo asintió efusivamente como si no pudiera creer que tal persona le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Sasuke evitó rodar los ojos y siguió caminando ignorando a los demás.

-¡te luciste Sasuke! - el primero que habló fue Naruto, y fue las primeras palabras que tomó en cuenta desde que dejaron el escenario... se encontraban caminando hasta la salida, por el amplio pasillo aprovechando que los demás estaban en el escenario. El rubio le dio una ligera palmdita en la espalda - No quedó nada mal a pesar que montamos esa canción tuya a última hora... - comentó feliz mientras sonría ampliamente - seguro que a Sakura-chan le gustó la canción...

Sasuke no respondió nada, Y Gaara le miró de reojo.

-Creo que ha sido una de tus mejores composiciones teme... ¿Quién diría que bajo ese corazón de hielo pudiera existir el más puro fuego de la juventud? - dijo en una clara imitación de Lee.

-Naruto.. - el que llamó fue Gaara. El rubio le ignoró.

-Sorprendente que Sakura-chan haya logrado despertar ese pequeñín que antes era tan baka... por supuesto que sigues siendo un teme pero...

-Naruto.. - el pelirrojo alzó un poco más la voz.

-Me gustaría haber visto la cara de Sakura-chan al escuchar la canción que...

-¡Para ya Naruto! - habló Neji perdiendo los estribos y fue cuando el rubio por primera vez se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, principalmente por que Sasuke había detenido sus pasos junto con el de sus amigos. Iba a preguntar pero Gaara le interrumpió antes.

-Mejor vamos a donde esten los demás. busquemos a Hinata - y fue suficiente para convencer al chico hiperactivo. Neji se quedó un poco más observando a Sasuke pero al ver que este no le dirigía la mirada decidió retirarse.

-Voy con ellos... cualquier cosa me... - iba a decir "llamas" pero supo que no era necesario, Sasuke sabía que hacer de todos modos... lo observó una vez más antes de irse.

Y Sasuke agradeció el hecho de que Gaara y Neji le conocieran tan bien. Naruto aún necesitaba algo más de tiempo para saber cuando en realidad necesitaba estar solo, pero en serio se sentía aliviado que los chicos se lo hubiesen llevado. Lo último que quería era estar con alguien que le hablara de Sakura, tenía que haber comprendido que tal vez Sakura se asustaría al escuchar una canción en donde Sasuke le declaraba que ella era su luz... como el salvavidas en su mundo... como...

Pero no pudo continuar su monólogo interno, ya que algo le había tomado del brazo, al girar se dio cuenta que era una mano salida de entre las cortinas...

-¿Pero que demonios...? - preguntó frunciendo su seño, no sabía a quien pertenecía aquella mano... duró un segundo pensando en apartarla con brusquedad, pero entonces decidió apartar las cortinas y ver de quién se trataba, fue un segundo después que reconoció aquel cabello rosado que era inconfundible con cualquier otro y sintió el ya conocido calor en su pecho. A pesar que la chica tení su rostro agachas y el fleco cubriéndole podía reconocer a la perfección a Sakura.

-¿Por que... - fue lo que escuchó que decía en un susurro. Sintió como hacía ligera presión en su brazo y se dejaba arrastrar hasta detras de la cortina, recordando el como habían estado hace dos horas tan solo en aquel mismo lugar, ocultos... - Por que eres tan cruel? - completó antes de pasar los brazos por el cuello del muchacho, colocarse de puntillas y besarlo firamente. Bastó un segundo antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y le tomara por la cintura para evitar que la chica se alejase de él. Pero la chica no se alejó siguió besándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello y él se sintió en la gloria... le sintió separarse... y quiso protestar pero solo escuchó de nuevo que repetía - ... tan cruel... - beso rápido - despiadado... - murmuró para volver a besarle de nuevo... Sasuke no entendía nada de aquello pero decidió que no le importaba - malvado... - murmuró de nuevo antes de besarle con pasión de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió un poco engreído.

-Si vas a tratarme así... soy eso y mucho más- murmuró divertido y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse divertida por el comentario. Sasuke aspiró el aroma suave que desprendía el cabello de la chica y se sintió embriagado por él y más al observar como los ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca. Sintió que su respiración se cortaba ante esa mirada.

-¿Querías que te dijera lo importante que eres para mí... - comenzó a decir en susurros rápidos mirándole fijo - que en este tiempo me he enamorado de tí hasta un punto que solo me importas tu y nadie más...? ¿Que antes me gustabas muchisimo pero que ahora no podría siquiera pensar el vivir sin tí? ¿Que rompiste mi corazón en miles de pedacitos con esa canción para luego unirlos a tu antojo para que solo pudiera ser capás de pensar en tí?

Las mejillas de Sakura rebosaban de un color rosado y Sasuke pensó que definitivamente le gustaba ese color en las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Para eso todo este teatro tuyo?

Y Sasuke por primera vez se quedó sin un comentario sarcástico que decir, en vez de ello sentía que su corazón se encontraba en un lugar muy cerca de su garganta lo que le evitaba poder hablar.

-Eres tan malvado... - murmuró de nuevo la chica antes de acercarse más a él y recostarse en su pecho como si buscara refugio.

Sasuke temió que fuera capaz de escuchar su corazón que parecía querer salirse de un momento a otro, aún no podía entender como eso no había ocurrido aún. La envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos. Mientras su mentón continuaba recostado en su cabeza más cerca del aroma que le enloquecía.

-Ya te dije que puedo ser eso y mucho más...

Susurró de nuevo sonriendo tranquilo.

**SAKURA**

Pasó un minuto de silencio antes de que Sakura sintiera como el chico alejaba sus manos de ella, se sintió vacía al momento de que esto ocurría pero al darse cuenta que Sasuke solo se separó para buscar algo en sus bolsillos le hizo mirarle curiosa, momentos después vio como sacaba la bolsa, aquella que anteriormente le había mostrado. Con manos teblorosas comenzó a abrirla al momento que el pelinegro la depositó en sus manos, era un collar... un hermoso collar que parecía ser de un ... abrió sus ojos impresionada, el dije que brillaba intensamente se trataba de uno de uno de los signos del Yin y Yang, el que tenía era el símbolo del yin... de un color negro, lo observó con curiosidad y él tan solo tomó el objeto y con lentitud se lo colocó inclinándose un poco para abrochárselo sin que ella siquiera se moviera. Sakura observó en cámara lenta todo, sin comprender. Y Sasuke le observó fijamente después de alejarse, fue entonces cuando Sakura bajó su mirada y tomó el dije en sus manos para observaro más detenidamente... sn duda era el yin... ¿Pero a que se refería con darle...? y no fue sino hasta que pudo observar que había algo gravado en el respaldo, era casi invisible pero si le prestaba mucha atención podia verlo claramente...

"Mía"

****

-Vaya...- susurró la chica luciendo impresionada había visto todo el espectáculo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa... Nunca imagino que Sasuke pudiera... - supongo que te diste que cuenta que es de verdad...

El moreno se mordió el labio pensativo.

-¿Aún así vas a permitir que se vaya Itachi? - preguntó la rubia mirándole acusadoramente.

-¿Tienes algun otro plan Temari? - preguntó irónico el susodicho y al contrario de lo que se podía esperar se sintió algo vacío al ver que no salía respuesta de los labios de la rubia.

-Todo esto... me hace sentir... - pero no concluyó debido a que decidió irse - tan culpable - dijo por fin, Itachi le dirigió una larga mirada.

-sabes que en tus manos está cancelar la boda.

Pero no hubo respuesta a esas palabras de Itachi, ya Temari se había ido.

**SAKURA**

Sakura sonrió ante lo escrito...

-Eres muy posesivo ¿sabias? - dijo más divertida que otra cosa sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo recorrer su estómago.

-¿Y apenas ahora te das cuenta? - preguntó sonriendo y colocando ambas manos en su sintura...

-E irónico también...

-Dime algo que no sepa. - susurró antes de acortar sus distancias y depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Sakura volvió a presionarse contra su pecho como lo había hecho anteriormente... solo que esta vez fue capás de apreciar aquel collar que anteriormente le había llamado tanto la atención y el cual colgaba del cuello de Sasuke reposando en su pecho... ahora entendía que significaba esa mitad, era el símbolo del yang, de un color blanco, lo tomó casi instintivamente sin darse cuenta acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar, aún sin separarse del chico, pero observando con interés el objeto. le dio vueltas para así poder apreciarlo mejor, y abrió sus ojos impresionada al notar que también tenía algo escrito en el reverso... Una simple palabra que le hizo herizar los bellos de la nuca y estremecer por completa...

"Tuyo"

Y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que no le importaría ser también pocesiva con Sasuke, después de todo... él lo había dicho...

-Yo soy tuya... tu eres mío - susurró a la perfección, sus palabras llegaron hasta Sasuke que se estremeció y afianzó el agarre.

-Nunca lo olvides.

Y Sakura cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia de Sasuke.

FIN CAPITULO 22.

********

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaa!!! pues... si, se que querrán matarme, lanzarme tomates, guindarme, envenenarme... mandarme una bomba por correo, pero piensen un poco! si lo hacen no verán el final..!! Así que pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes!! Se que he sido una irresponsable! dije diez días y me he tardado cinco meses o algo así... u.u Se que las excusas no valen, ya que esta es mi responsabilidad... solo les digo que por fin he podido dar fin a este capítulo debido a que han comenzado mis vacaciones por lo tanto ya estoy oficialmente libre de tareas y estoy de vuelta a mi amada computadora e internet *_* lo que quiere decir que SI, terminaré en las próximas dos semanas o algo así (mejor no prometo u_u) este fic!! y actualizaré los demás. Este cap se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba... acabo de terminarlo y para no hacerles esperar más lo subo!! disculpen si hay errores, pero es que no le he dado un segundo vistazo... horita (si el sueño no me vence) o mañana doy los últimos retoques si hace falta. Pero en estos cinco meses han pasado tantas cosas que...

Esta era como la tercera vez que modificaba el capi desde cero ya q no me gustaba como quedaba, al final ha salido esto! jeje, espero que no les haya decepcionado mucho si esperaban más. Pero este cap lo he tenido que dividir en dos.. el de **25 de diciembre: Navidad**... (que falta de imaginación lo se...) **y 31 de Diciembre: Año nuevo**... que sería el próximo capi... ese creo que me va a salir como la mitad de esta... aunque aún lo stoy creando... así que el fic se ha alargado a dos capis más y el epílogo. Os pido disculpas, ojalá me tengan algo de paciencia. Onegaiii!, os prometo que me apresuraré a escribir.

Y pido disculpas también por si.. etto... creen que me excedí en las partes de las canciones. jeje. Es que... pues... hayyyyy para que negarlo?, moría por poner a cantar al grupo de Sasuke y las canciones que más me encantan de Naruto shippuden!! Por supuesto si alguno se dio cuenta las canciones son de un opening y ending de Naruto shippuden... la primera canción se llama:

**"Closer" **

**de: Inoue Joe (Opening 4 Naruto shippuden)**

Oh Por Kami-sama! en cuanto vi el video solo pude imaginar a Sasuke como el vocalista... Amo al vocalista!! así que si de alguna forma imagino a la banda de Naruto es así... *_*

y La segunda canción la que le dedica a Sakura es el **segundo ending de Naruto Shippuden.**

**"Michi to you all"**

Adoro esa canción y creo que le quedaba a la perfección a Sasuke para que se la cantara a Sakura. jeje. Disculpen si creen que me pasé pero es que... hayyyyy!! no pude evitarlo!! ;)

(Pondré los links mañana en mi perfil para que si quieren puedan entrar directamente sin la necesidad de estar buscando ;). Imaginénse me gusto tanto la primera canción, yo misma la adapte al español para que tuviera algun sentido que le pedí a un amigo que la cantara al español, con la letra que use acá, así que en cuanto este lista si gustan se pasan vale?)

Tal vez no les haya gustado como puse a Sasuke en este cap tan... ¿como diría? Sensible?, tan **anti-sasuke? **si, se que está de lo más extraño... pero oigan!! se supone que el chico está enamorado... y cuando uno se enamora hace cosas muy... poco comunes, o contrarias a uno. jeje. Ojala no les haya molestado mucho... si no os gusto esta nueva parte de Sasuke. Aunque descuiden!! seguirá siendo el prepotente, creído y teme que todos adoramos, solo que de vez en cuando tendrá su parte romántica. jeje.

Con respecto a la parte de **la Danza de Sakura, Ino y Hinata **la historia de las princesas es totalmente inventada por mí. jeje. Quería hacer algo así que se pareciera a la tradición japonesa, y ya como acostumbran a hacer danzas que cuentan historias... tampoco pude evitar agregarlo...

(*) en esta aclaración, Pues... solo quería hacer énfasis por si recuerdan e capi anterior que Sasuke estaba de un humor de perros cuando Sakura estaba brava con él?, pues... cuando llamaron a Sakura estaban practicando esta canción, jeje. Solo por si no se habían dado cuenta!!

**SPOILER DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: (COMO REGALO POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO LES DOY UN ADELANTO)**

No crean que pues... con este final van a ser todos felices... mmm... nop, aún falta muuuuuchas cosas aunque no lo crean entre ella están este corto:

_"Sakura observó con asombro a la chica que se había acercado con aire coqueto, como si hubiese estado ensayando anteriormente aquel acto, Sujetó más fuerte el objeto contra su rostro mientras comenzaba a pasar a los demás tratando de acercarse más la escena._

_-Ella es... - escuchó que decía la castaña a su lado, no pudo terminar de escucharla ya que las palabras de la chica se hicieron oír por todo el salón. _

_-La prometida de Sasuke por supuesto... - dijo sonriendo abiertamente ante la expresión atónita de todos. _

_Sakura dejó caer la máscara el cual fue el único sonido que pudo definirse en la habitación..."_

Si... etto... aún abrá ciertas cosas que ya se habían venido observando desde capítulos anteriores. Gomen por hacer tantos enredos... jeje. Por suerte ya casi termina!...

Bueno... no tengo más que decir, solo que pasen una feliz noche...! (aquí ya es de madrugada) jeje, y de todo corazón espero y os ruego que me perdonen por el retraso!!

**Lily**


	24. Será el espíritu Navideño?

**Lily: ¿Tengo perdon? ¿lo tengo?! todos sabemos que no, lamento el retraso, en serio que lo lamento pero ya no vale la pena disculparse, esta navidad por fin estoy en mi casa, con mi amada computadora y he estado trabajando todo lo que puedo en los capis que falta, quería culminar este... pero ya ven... parece que no termina!! asi que publico la mitad y mañana o pasado saco la otra mitad para no hacerles esperar más de acuerdo?? espero que así me puedan perdonar o al menos aligerar las amenazas a muerte!! **

**Ahm!! aclaración: Gomen, gomen, gomen, pero no va a ver mucho mucho mucho SasuxSaku, al final les digo por que, pero nos vamos a enfocar un poco en dos parejitas más, y otro último. Así que para los amante de NaruHina, y NejiTen aquí tienen sus regalitos... **

**Debo aclarar que las partes de temari, fueron sin duda las que más me gusto escribir.!! espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y que no me vayan a golpear ni nada! *-***

**A LOS LECTORES: He leido sus reviewns!! y en serio!! estoy muy apenada por el retraso!! pero mejor tarde que nunca, no, no he avandonado la historia, y aqui esta la continuacion!! espero no se decepcionen mucho chicos. Gracias en serio por todo el apoyo, y por pedir tanto la continuacion!! por eso decidi sacar al menos esta parte antes para no hacerles esperar más!! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23.**

**¿Será el espíritu Navideño?**

-_Vamos... dilo... _

_-No, no lo diré. _

_-Anda... _

_-No... _

_-Sakura..._

_-No, Sasuke, no lo diré, esto es tonto. _

_-Dilo si, hazlo por mi... _

_(Suspiro) _

_-Eres alguien tan manipulador ¿lo sabias? _

_-Gracias. _

_-No era un halago... está bien, lo diré. Pero que sea la última vez ¿de acuerdo? _

_-La última, lo prometo... _

_-La promesa no se escucha tan convincente cuando sonríes de esa forma._

_(Risas) _

_-Bueno, terminemos con esto... Yo Sakura Haruno, te prometo a tí Sasuke Uchiha, el ser más manipulador y controlador de todo el mundo, narcisista y celoso... _

_-Eso está de más... _

_-¡Tu querías que dijera!_

_-Mejor continúa. ¬¬#_

_-En fin, te prometo que tu serás el único que podrá besarme... _

_-Y tocarte... y abrazarte... _

_-¿Que? Eso es estúpido, ¿y que hay si quiero abrazar a modo de saludo a alguno de mis amigos?_

_-Pues que se aguanten... _

_-¡Sasuke! _

_-Bueno está bien... está bien, pero depende de que amigo sea. _

_-Mmmm..._

_-¿Continuas? _

_-Vale. - suspira una vez más - serás el único que puedas BESARME, ya que ahora estoy... ¿En serio tengo que decirlo? _

_-¡Si!... _

_-¡Bien! - resignada - ya que ahora estoy completamente enamorada de él, ese narcisista y ególatra Uchiha. Y él será el único dueño de mi corazón...._

_-......_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás contento?_

_-mmmm... fueron muchos insultos de por medio. _

_-Jejeje, esta bien, tú Sasuke Uchiha serás el único hombre en mi vida, por que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y soy completamente tuya, te amo, te amo, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar por que solo puedo vivir por ti y para ti..._

_**shiiiiriii**_

_-...sta bien, tú Sasuke Uchiha serás el único hombre en mi vida, por que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y soy completamente tuya, te amo, te amo, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar por que solo puedo vivir por ti y para ti..._

_**Shiiri**_

_-...por que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y soy completamente tuya, te amo, te amo, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar por que solo puedo vivir por ti y para ti... ¿Ahora si estás feliz?_

_-Uhm... eso esta muchisimo mejor..._

-¿Nunca te vas a cansar de escucharlo? - preguntó la voz de la chica luciendo realmente cansada.

El moreno levantó su mirada y fijó sus ojos negros en la figura de la chica de cabello rosa que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, con uno de sus codos afincado a la pierna y su quijada reposando en la palma de su mano, luciendo como si estuviese aburrida observándolo sentado frente a ella. Él llevaba los auriculares puesto, y lucía de todo menos aburrido, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, los cuales hace unos meses habían lucido imperturbables, no más que para decir unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando, ahora parecía que no podría dejar de sonreír.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Tu declaración de amor eterno hacia mi? - preguntó creído mientras sonreía más ante el sonrojo que había comenzado a aflorar en las mejillas de la oji verde - no lo creo, pero si tienes una mejor idea para entretenerme... - alzó sus cejas sugerentemente mientras se quitaba uno de los audifonos - soy todo oídos... Sakura.

*Sakura*

Hubiese querido no haber escuchado ese tono tan sugerente de Sasuke, o al menos no haberle entendido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, varias imagenes de lo que "podriamos hacer" se me vinieron a la cabeza como si de una película se tratase... imagenes que me hicieron maldecir mentalmente, ya que sabía que la sangre se me estaba acumulando en la cara. me puse muy recta al instante mientras comencé a jugar con la diadema símbolo del Ying que tenía colgada a mi cuello y que Sasuke me había regalado. Ya se me había hecho costumbre jugar con él cuando estaba con Sasuke, ya que constantemente cuando estaba con él... estaba... nerviosa era decir poco.

Inner: Mierda... ya tendríamos que habernos acostumbrado...

Aunque teníamos una excusa, es decir, apenas era el segundo día después de lo sucedido aquella noche de navidad, que Sasuke venía a visitarnos a la casa (léase, a mi Inner y a mi) ya que....

"Si, estoy castigada", ayer, cuando llegué a casa, nisiquiera tuve que mentir a mi madre sobre que fue lo que habíamos hecho Ino y yo la noche anterior ya que sus ojos me dijeron que definitivamente, ella "Sabía" y que sino quería estar castigada hasta cumplir los treinta, más me valía hablar con la verdad. Así que le dije TODO, desde que me habían pedido que participara en el evento como una de las "Princesas" hasta que Sasuke y yo estabamos en algo así como que... Saliendo.

Había creído por un estúpido momento que mi madre tendría un ataque de histeria, y que gritaría a los cuatro vientos que no me permitía tener un novio mientras viviera bajo su mismo techo pero no... las cosas resultaron un tanto...

-Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres galletas?

Extrañas.

La mujer sonreía de una forma tonta mientras llevaba consigo una bandeja con unas galletas que al parecer estaban recién salidas del horno. Su madre parecía más entusiasmada que ella por la idea de que Sasuke fuera su novio.

-Oh, Gracias señora Haruno, es muy amable de su parte - sonrió de esa forma que hacía babear a medio colegio, y a Sakura incluida, mientras tomaba una de las galletas que la mujer ofrecía - ya me estaba preguntando que sería ese olor tan delicioso que vedría de la cocina.

Inner: cof cof Adulador cof cof.

"ni que lo digas", contestó mentalmente a su inner mientras sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban ante la escena y mirando sorprendida la tonta sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

-Oh, eres tan amable Sasuke-kun - feliz por el comentario del joven.

-Uhm... - exclamó cerrando sus ojos como disfrutando del sabor para luego abrirlos y mirarle con detenimiento - esto está tan delicioso, ¿seguro que lo hizo usted?

Inner: Pensándolo mejor, ¡Doblemente adulador!...

La chica cerró más sus ojos mientras su madre parecía estar nadando en dicha.

-Deja que te traiga un jugo de manzana, es tan agradable tener a un chico tan educado como tú de visitas, ¿Y tu quieres Sakura? - la pelirrosa asintió, y la mujer sonrió para luego salir de la cocina, luego de mirar a Sasuke como si este fuera una estrella de cine o algo.

"¡Habría que ver!, ¿Puedes creerlo Inner?"

Inner: Si, se que Sasuke es un bombón, pero podríamos pensar que mi madre siendo de esa edad...

"Mejor calla... y se lo hacemos saber, que parece que el muy........ creído no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo"

-Si sigues diciendo tales cosas y llenándole de tantos halagos vas a terminar enamorando a mi madre - dije casi que en un gruñido, molesta por la atención que Sasuke le ponía a mi madre. El chico pareció divertido y se levantó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde ella estaba sentada, Sakura tragó duro al ver como si inclinaba el chico, sujetando ambos lados del reposabrazos para sostenerse, solo quedó unos centímetros separado de ella. Y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Inner: OMG. (Shock)

"¡Estúpido cuerpo!, y estúpida Inner! ¡Contrólense!"

-Debo hacer que me ame, para que así cuando no pueda soportarlo más y me rapte a su hija no se moleste tanto.

Inner: O.O

Y listo, me volví por quinienta treinticuatro vez de gelatina y mi inner por enésima vez cayó desmayada.

Mientras que yo en lo único que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estaban sus labios, senti mis ojos se cerrarse instintivamente, esperando el contacto...

Si pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera a penas unos centímetros podría rozar sus labios... si tan solo pudiera hacer que...

-Sasuke-kun, Los pastelitos acaban de salir también del horno, ¿quieres probarlos? - se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Y Sakura abrió sus ojos justamente para observar a su madre entrando a la salita y a Sasuke recibiéndole justo en la entrada. ¿COmo se movió tan rápido?

-Por supuesto. Una mujer tan delicada como usted no debería traer varias cosas a la vez, permítame ayudarle por favor... - y tomó una bandeja con pastelitos que traía, dejando a la mujer con la de las bebidas. Mientras la chica pelirrosa que precenciaba todo suspiró resignada.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, eres tan colaborador.

"Adulador.... al máximo" pensó, el Uchiha dejó la bandeja en la mesita del centro. Y su madre le sonrió mientras le acercó el vaso que llevaba en la bandeja y ella se quedaba con el otro.

-Al contrario, usted es muy buena anfitriona, me hace sentir apenado con todo este trato tan especial señora Haruno.

-Oh no cariño... llámame Kimaru por favor.

"Oh Dios, si que a mi mamá le gusta Sasuke"

-Y siempre que quieras venir, serás bienvenido...

La inner resucitó ante la sorpresa.

Inner: Correpción. ¡A mamá le gusta MUCHO Sasuke!

Traté de borrar de mi mente la conversacion que estaban teniendo, por que o sino pensé que podría sentirme celosa de mi madre y fijé mi vista en la bandeja con los jugos cuando me di cuenta de algo...

-¿Mamá...? ¿Y mi jugo? - pregunté de pronto mirando la bandeja vacía, tanto la mujer como Sasuke se encontraban tomando los propios.

-¿Que jugo? ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa Sakura! me olvidé. Que tonta soy.

Y Sakura miró a su madre como si no tuviera remedio para luego levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscarlo por su propia cuenta a la cocina. Solo esperaba que su madre no se enamorara de Sasuke.

-No se preocupe, eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, es tan normal que suceda...

-Oh que comprensivo que eres Sasuke-kun...

Era oficial... Sasuke era el Rey de los Manipuladores... y mentalmente agradeció que su madre tuviese diecisiete años más que él.

**Naruto**

_Estaba mirando de reojo a la chica de ojos perla. Hinata lucía realmente hermosa esa noche, y con la actuación que había tenido en el escenario, practicamente había montones de chicos babeando por ella y revoloteando a su alrededor como cual abejas a un panal, vió como unos cuantos osaban a acercarse a ella, para invitarla a bailar y se sintió realmente satisfecho cuando la chica les rechazaba amablemente. _

_¡Ja! ¡Ya escucharon! Hina-chan no quiere nada con ustedes... _

_"¿Pero... no crees que al menos tu deberías acercarte?", preguntó una vocesita en su oído que muy pocas veces hacía aparición. ¿Sería eso que llaman consciencia? (No, Naru, eso se llama subconsciente...) _

_Uhmm... pues..., le contestó como si fuera muy normal responderse así mismo. _

_"¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde Naruto Uzumaki?" _

_¡Yo no soy un cobarde!, si, muy normal discutir contigo mismo. _

_"¡Entonces acercate!", le instó aquella vocesita, "tan solo tienes que caminar un paso hacia ella, y hablarle, está allí... mira! Te está sonriendo..! Adelantate! ¡Vamos!" _

_Y había decidido acercarse cuando..._

_"Estúpido Kiba"_

_-Estúpido Kiba - ups, eso si lo dije en voz alta._

_El chico-perro se acercó a Hinata con toda la confianza del mundo y la abrazó haciendo que esta se sonrojara y riera un poco divertida._

_Estubo todo el tiempo vigilándolos, Kiba-entrometido-Inuzuka, se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con Hinata, susurrándole cosas al oído. ¿De que estarían hablando que hacía que Hinata se sonrojara tanto?!, diciendo algo para que luego ambos reventaran a reír... "De que estarían hablando que hacía que se riera tanto?", y mirándole de vez en cuando para luego volver su rostro apenada... "¿De que estaban hablando que...?"_

_"¿No estas algo paranóico ya?" _

_Y suspirando tuvo que pasar gran parte de la noche conversando de vez en cuando con Gaara, con Neji y Tenten... (Aunque esos dos parecían tener algo raro, ya que siempre se estaban lanzando miradas extrañas... "¿Estarán planeando una sorpresa o algo así?") Sakura y Sasuke se habían perdido, (¿Donde estarán esos dos por cierto?) Y Naomi, la prima de Sakura... pues... le lanzaba mirada matadoras a Gaara de vez en cuando y hacía que Gaara se removiera incómodo, mmm... resultaba aún más incómodo para mi, ya que yo estaba en medio de los dos y podía sentir perfectamente el aura maligna de la castaña, (¿Que le habrá hecho Gaara?) En fin... entre tantas conversaciones, bromas, y acoso... digo... y ver que Hinata y Kiba no estuviesen haciendo nada raro, se me fue la noche. Y pronto la hora de volver a casa... _

_Llegué a mi casa, ignoré a Minato que me preguntó como había ido la fiesta, me acosté en la cama, dispuesto a olvidarme de todo y así quitar de enmedio mi desgracia y lo desanimado que estaba... pero sobra decir que no pude dormir, por más que lo intenté... ya que solo una pregunta se encontraba rondando en mi mente. _

_Hinata y Kiba... ¿Son novios?_

_"Si que has hecho el idiota Naruto, mira que dejar ir esa oportunidad así nada más"_

Y por eso aquí estoy, con ojeras y el cabello algo desarreglado, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida, estar aquí afuera parado, en medio del frío, llevando una bufanda envuelta en mi cuello, una chamarra de color negro con naranja brillante y unos pantoles del mismo color, cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro, no por el frío sino por que me sentía incómodo.

Miraba profundamente el relicario que colgaba en mis manos, se lo había comprado a Hinata y aún así, había sido tan cobarde y no había tenido el valor para entregárselo aquel día. Lo apretó fuertemente, en cambio Hina-chan le había dado su regalo sin rechistar un poco, tal vez tartamudeando un poco más de la cuenta, pero... le había dado su regalo y él tan cobarde solo pude decirle un "gracias" y más nada, el resto de la noche aunque lo inentó... ya vieron lo que pasó.

Perdido en sus propios pensamiento, ya llevaba al rededor de diez minutos parado en las rejas de la manción, tratando de decidir si tocaba o no. Eran las diez de la mañana y... y no sabía si podía irrumpirles tan temprano.

-¿Algún día te vas a decidir a entrar?

Y esa voz le hizo pegar un bote en su lugar. Pero luego trató de lucir normal.

-Ehm... ¿Quién...? ¿Yo? solo estaba... - Naruto observó como su hermano se encontraba observándole tranquilamente con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y entonces comprendió al momento - ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí Minato?!

-Sencillo... era muy aburrido estar tras de ese poste viendo si te decías entrar o no de una vez por todas... así que estar allí parado, mientras me congelo, después de veinte minutos no me pareció tan buena idea, así que vine a darte un empujoncito y ver si por fin te decides a hacer algo de una vez por todas...

Y decir que Naruto se sorprendió por la explicación es decir poco...

-Tu... yo... ¿Como es que...? ¿Me estabas vigilando? ¡¿Desde hace veinte minutos?! - exclamó luciendo atónito.

-En realidad fueron cuarenta... te seguí desde que saliste de casa - sonrió como si fuera algo totalmente normal estar siguiendo a tu hermano menor y Naruto se sintió muy cansado para siquiera protestar, Minato vio procupado como el menor suspiró - Ototo no es para tanto, te seguí si. Pero fue por tu propio bien, me preocupé verte salir con esa expresión tan seria en la cara, temí que fueras a lanzarte del puente o algo así, no era normal verte tan serio así que antes de que cometieras una locura decidí...

-¿Que?! No iba a suicidarme!! ¡Además!! no es por eso que estoy así... estoy así es por que... - y se cayó de pronto entrecerrando sus ojos y fijándose en su hermano - Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿no? querías que te dijera la razón por la cual estoy así.

-¿Yo? Para nada... - y comenzó a silvar como si no fuera con él el asunto.

-Eres un idiota.

-Ototo, eres TAN cruel...

-Y tu un entrometido.

-No es mi culpa que estes de mal humor solo por que no puedes declararte a Hinata...

Y allí estaba, Naruto se quedó con cara de shock antes de sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡¿Quien... quien dijo que yo...?! ¡Yo no he...! ¡A mi no...! ¿Cómo dices que...?!

-Ototo deja de hacer el idiota, todo el mundo a un kilometro de distancia se da cuenta de que estas babeado por esa chica, que por cierto... - puso cara de libidinoso que hizo que Naruto se pusiera a la defensiva - con todo el derecho que tienes... Hina-chan está como para...

-Mejor calla ahora aniki por que juro que si terminas esa frase mínimo te doy una patada en los... - contestó con una venita comenzando a aparecer en su frente.

-Jejeje, solo estaba bromeando... - rió nervioso el mayor interrumpiéndole a media frase - lo que quiero decir es que... pues... no deberías estar aquí parado, cuando una niña linda te está esperando allí dentro. ¡Vamos tigre! tu puedes.

-Jeje, Gracias yo solo... es que... pues... - y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse - Gracias por todo esto que estás haciendo es más no esperé que...

_-**Buenos días.** _

"¿Eh? ¿Quién fue ese?", pensó Naruto tratando de ver de donde había salido la nueva voz masculina.

-¡Buenos días!, deseo hablar con la señorita Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Se encontrará en casa?

"Eso sonó extrañamente como a mi hermano" ve a su lado, y no ve a su hermano, lo que significaba que... "¡Oh Kuso!"

-_¿**Quién desea hablar con ella?**_

"El idiota estaba al otro lado de la acera, hablando por el comunicador!!. corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acayarle pero... fue demasiado tarde.

_-¡_Naruto Uzumaki! - contestó justo al momento que Naruto lo veía horrorizado.

"¡kuso! Kuso! Kuso! kuso!" era lo único que podía pensar. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Tendría que hablar con Hinata. Y hacer el ridículo frente a ella, cuando comenzara a tartamudear como idiota por no saber que decir. Y ella... ella se reiría de él en su cara antes de decirle que ya tenía novio y que era Kib y él...No, no podría soportarlo... sería mejor salir huyendo.

Y hubiese salido huyendo si...

-¡Suéltame baka! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - comenzó a gritar el menor ya que el mayor lo había agarrado por el cuello de la chamarra al momento que las verjas habían comenzado a abrirse para darles paso. Al segundo siguiente lo empujó dentro y comenzó a despedirle con la mano mientras las rejas comenzaban a cerrarse una vez más.

-Dije que iba a hecharte una mano ototo, ¡así que suerte!

"Estúpido Minato, estúpido Minato, estúpido..."

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

Y los insultos hacia su hermano sesaron cuando escuchó esa melodiosa voz llenar sus sentidos completamente. Y hacerlo entrar a un mundo en donde existía solo aquella gloriosa escultura de ángel y él. Bueno... ya estaba algo dramático con todo este asunto.

-H-Hola H-Hina-c-chan...

"¡Oh perfecto!, ¡Premio novel de la conversación para Naruto Uzumaki!, soy un capullo, debería controlarme más", pero estaba seguro que fuera más sencillo hacerlo si la chica no luciera tan hermosa en esos momentos, y con sus mejillas tiernamente teñidas de un color rosa pálido, con sus ojos perlas enfocándolos de vez en cuando como si le costara mucho trabajo verlo más de tres segundos seguidos mientras jugaba con la solapa de la camisa.

-Hola - susurró bajito sin mirarlo - Tu... ehm... ¿Quieres pasar?

Y Naruto enserio esperaba que lo que fuera que hubiese salido de su boca fuera un: "Si, gracias" por que ya había perdido consciencia de si mismo. No recordaba siquiera la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. El miedo que había sentido hace una semana al presentar la prueba con Iruka sensei, el cual desidiría su destino de continuar en el equipo de futbol no se comparaba ni un tercio a lo que estaba sientiendo en aquellos momentos. Al momento de sentarse en el sofá de color vino, y con ese aire elegante (el cual indicaba que era MUY caro) sintió como si cientos de maripositas se encontraran revoloteando justo en la boca de su estomágo. Causándole un incómodo (pero agradable) estremecimiento.

-Neji-niisan no se encuentra en estos momentos Na-Naruto-kun - explicó la Hyuuga quedándose de pie al frente del rubio mientras miraba hacia el otro lado - pero si gustas puedes esperarlo, puedo traerte algunas galletas de navidad si gustas o... - pareció pensarselo un poco - tal vez rámen, mi padre trajo uno con carne de ternero que...

-No, no vengo a ver a Neji Hinata - interrumpió inmediatamente el rubio comprendiendo el malentendido, la chica había pensado que iría a ver a su primo, como siempre era el caso en realidad - Yo... venía a verte a tí.

Y los ojos perlas se abrieron impresionados ante la aclaración. Era evidente que no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

-¿A mi? - volvió a repetir atónita, el rubio asintió sintiéndose de pronto tonto por no ser el mismo de siempre. De seguro que si pudiera comportarse normal, en esos momentos le estaría diciendo algo gracioso con respecto a lo roja que lucían sus mejillas y de ese tic nervioso que tenía de juntar sus deditos... claro que lo hubiese dicho si no estuviese babeando en esos momentos con ese acto que le parecia de lo más adorable - No-no me lo esperaba - continuó bajando su mirada, pasaron unos segundo de silencio antes que tomara asiento a su lado para luego hacer un esfuerzo y así mirarlo - ¿Y tu... tienes algo que pues... decirme? - preguntó mirándole de esa forma que le hacía estremecer, como si aquello que dijera a continuacion fuera el discurso más importante del mundo. Y fue eso lo que le dio más ánimos.

-Si, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas - habló volviendo a su tono hiperactivo que le decía que hablara, que siguiera adelante, que después ya vería - y he estado pensando que... - se detuvo de pronto al ver el atuendo que la chica llevaba y cayendo por primera vez en cuenta de su ropa - ¿Ibas a salir?

La Hyuuga sonrió ante la atenta mirada que el rubio devolvía a su chamarra azul.

-Pues... en realidad...

-Hinata-san - llamó la voz de una moza que acabó de llegar al salón principal. Al instante la Hyuuga le miró curiosa.

-Dime - pidió atenta.

-El joven Inuzuka ya ha llegado. La está esperando afuera en su coche, ¿le digo que bajará pronto?

Y Naruto casi pudo ver el debate interno de la Hyuuga dentro de su cabeza.

*****Hinata*****

Miró de soslayo a la mujer. Y a su vez sintió la firme mirada de Naruto en su cuerpo haciéndole sentir más nerviosa. ¡Kami-sama! Naruto por primera vez había ido a visitarle, y eso le hacía querer saltar de alegría, apenas y en su corazón cabía tanta emoción, y más al saber que el rubio quería hablar con ella precisamente. Pero por otra parte... ya había quedado en salir con su amigo Kiba, y era algo importante a decir verdad pero... Naruto. Ya había tomado una desición, era obvio que era lo que realmente quería entre si salir con Kiba o quedarse con Naruto, Kiba tendría que perdonarla. Había abierto su boca para decirle a la moza que le anunciara a Kiba que saldrían a la mañana siguiente pero el Uzumaki fue más rápido que ella al hablar.

-No tienes por que preocuparte. Anda, ve con él. Igual yo ya me iba, tengo unas cosas que hacer - y diciendo esto caminó atraves del pasillo hacia la puerta ignorando a la moza y dejando a Hinata totalmente paralizada en el mismo lugar con la palabra en la boca. Casi al instante pareció reaccionar por lo dicho, o tal vez por las palabras del chico que con un: "¡Nos vemos mañana Hina-chan!" salió de la casa.

Fue como recibir una corriente eléctrica que le dijo que aquello no estaba bien.

Naruto...

Se estaba yendo.

-¡Naruto-kun! - le llamó jadeando al momento que salió corriendo hacia la puerta para ser capaz de detenerlo, salió de la casa, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero solo fue capaz de divisar el cabello rubio del Uzumaki alejándose, ya estaba lo bastante lejos para siquiera poder alcanzarlo y ella enfocó una mirada triste - pero... - susurró para si misma consciente que nadie más podía escucharle - si aún no me has dicho nada - recordó sus palabras de: _"Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas... y he estado pensando que...." _

"¿Que has estado pensando Naruto?" y el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado de pronto por el sonido de la bocina del coche de Kiba el cual se había bajado pero continuaba estando a un lado de su auto en una pose casual.

-¡Oye Hinata! - gritó el castaño sin siquiera prestarle atención a la mirada reprobadora que le dirigía el mayordomo a la puerta de la casa por referirse a la "Señorita Hinata" de una forma tan inapropiada- ¡¿Acaso ese no era Naruto?!

Y la chica se apresuró a ir al coche y subirse para así decirle con detalles lo que había pasado con el hiperactivo chico de Konoha.

****Tenten****

Se encontraba mirando fijamente el mismo punto, no movía ni un músculo, lista para cualquier movimiento brusco si era necesario, estar en aquel lugar se necesitaba agilidad, e inteligencia para crear estrategias, y principalmente no distraerse sino quería ser tomada por sorpresa en algún momento, soltó un poco su agarre en el arma en sus manos, cayendo en cuenta de que le estaba apretando con más fuerza de la necesario y que por ello sus dedos estaban comenzando a entumecerse.

Miró de reojo consciente de que algo pasaría a continuación. Cuando vio entonces la figura pasar rápida y moverse de un lugar a otro.

"Con que allí estas" pensó sonriendo, se giró sorpresivamente, salió de su escondite y se apresuró a disparar a la dirección que había visto el movimiento. "Si, justo en el centro" pensó. Cuando entonces observó como la figura desvanecía y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, Había sido una trampa, esa figura había sido fasa, pero justo en el momento que se dio cuenta, tan solo le dio tiempo para volverse sobre sí misma y observar que la luz rojiza apuntaba justamente su pecho, proveniendo de la sima del rascacielos en donde se encontraba su abversario escondido, pero tan solo le dio tiempo de pensar en ello antes que te un tiro sertero atravesara su pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo, al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía mientras sonreía satisfecha...

Ya habia encontrado su verdadero escondite.

El moreno nisiquiera pensó cuando escuchó una voz a sus espadas susurrarle un "Te encontré" antes que le disparara, y la pantalla anunciara el fin del juego.

Cuando el nombre de la ganadora "tenten", brilló en letras doradas, la chica vio el momento de quitarse el casco de realidad virtual y miró a su lado con una gran sonrisa, en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba el castaño. Aunque por supuesto muy diferente al moreno ojos azules que se había cruzado en el juego.

-¿Y entonces que opinas...? ¿Soy o no soy buena? - preguntó con un aire de superioridad que hizo sonreír al castaño y negar lentamente.

-Aunque diga que no, vas a seguir pensando que si - contestó astutamente. La chica se enfurruñó un poco.

-Soy buena, y lo sabes... - la china murmuró uraña desviando la vista. Y el Hyuuga rió un poco.

-Está bien, lo eres. ¿Satisfecha? - preguntó saliendo del asiento del juego en el que habían estado compitiendo y le extendió una mano caballerosa para que la chica lo tomase y asi se ayudara a levantar. Ella lo tomó encantada.

-Algo - admitió, aunque su sonrisa era enorme - pero realmente si estaré satisfecha cuando cobremos la apuesta... quiero mi helado. ¿Vamos?

Y el muchacho le tomó de la cintura incluso antes de que ella pudiese alejarse más. La castaña se sonrojó notablemente. Y él sonrio presuntuoso ante la reacción de la otra a medida que se inclinaba en su cuello, a dirección de su oído.

-¿Segura que no quieres darme un premio de consolación?

Y ante aquellas palabras susurrantes del castaño, la chica se sonrojó más si era posible, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer en esos momentos.

lanzarle un codazo en el estómago y sacarle un poco el aire para que así pudiera liberarle.

****Neji****

Le soltó de forma instantanea comenzando a toser un poco, a medida que se frotaba el estómago.

-Déjate de tonterias y no trates de desviar el tema, una apuesta es una apuesta. Tu me debes un helado, así que vamos - le exigió comenzando a caminar.

El Hyuuga se quedó atras de ella, aun en la misma posición, observándole caminar a medida que se preguntaba como había podido enredarse con una chica tan... hiperactiva y brusca. Al parecer la castaña captó el cambio en su actitud ya que se detuvo un poco, le observó fijamente y luego se acercó a él con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño en realidad, perdóname... - susurró apenada al momento en el que se colocaba en puntillas y le daba un beso en la barbilla que era el único lugar que llegaba debido a que el castaño era más alto. la cara de ella mostró un ligero tono rosa, y su mirada cayó al suelo a medida que le tomaba tentativamente de la mano... y él sonrió ante el gesto tan... inocente.

Y entonces comprendió que esos cambios de ánimos en la chica era lo que le gustaba, podía ser una mujer muy ruda y al momento siguiente convertirse en una rosa frágil, eran dos personalidades en una, una cajita de sorpresas...

Salieron de la tienda de juegos en donde algunos chicos les miraba curiosos y otros simplemente le ignoraban, sin duda aquel lugar de juegos se había convertido en su lugar de citas.

Y estaba seguro que ninguna otra chica consideraría ir a _aquel _lugar una _buena _cita.

Por eso...

"Tenten es única en su estilo". y sonrió tontamente apretando la suave mano que descansaba bajo la suya.

****Sakura****

-¿Y estan todos? - preguntó a medida que sus ojos se fijaban en el techo de su habitación, con soslayo.

-_Si con todos te refieres a todos los chicos pues... si, aquí están... - _Contestó aquella voz que conocía tan bien, y que ya se le había vuelto adictiva escucharla.

-Vale - suspiró sonando desanimada - le mandas saludos a Hina-chan y le explicas lo que ha pasado - se enfurruñó un poco - es tan injusto estar castigada hasta año nuevo.

-_Eso te pasa por no decirle la verdad a tu madre - _dijo la voz odiosa.

-Uchiha... - Sakura se volvió tratando de suprimir su sonrisa y lucir enojada ante las palabras como si el moreno pudiese verla en algún momento, miró de lado el aparato que descansaba al lado de su cama en la mesita de noche de donde inmediatamente salió la voz de Sasuke.

-_¿Si Haruno? - _preguntó sonando entre divertido.

-Mejor cállate.

-_Mejor cállame tu ya conoces la mejor forma de hacerlo. _

Y ese fue el comentario que le hizo sonrojar hasta la medula. ¿Por que? ¿Por que Sasuke tenía ese poder en ella?

-Baka...

-Yo también te amo pequeña.

Y sin esperar más Sakura le colgó. No quería decir algo estúpido. Enterró su cara fuertemente entre los almohadones y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Sasuke se había ido aquella tarde, era 27 de Diciembre, esa noche tendrían una pequeña reunión en la casa de la Hyuuga, justamente para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero debido que estaba castigada hasta el 31 de Diciembre, de acuerdo a su desobediencia, no podía salir de la casa hasta dicha fecha. Lo que ocacionó que se perdiera el primer cumpleaños que pasaría junto con una de sus nuevas amigas...

Bueno... solo esperaba que la chica pudiese perdonarle. No era como si no quisiera asistir era solamente que... no podía. Ya todos deberían encontrarse en aquel lugar, podía imaginárselos, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Tal vez tambien estuviese Temari.

Suspiró. Bien, solo esperaba, que pudiesen pasarselo bien.

-¡Sakura! - la voz de su madre se escuchó en el piso de abajo. La chica alzó un cabeza para así poder contestar.

-¡¿Si?!

-Ha llegado Tsunade y Naomi, ¿Bajas a saludarles?

Sonrió un poco de forma melancólica.

-¡Voy! - contestó al momento.

Bueno... bajar a hablar con su prima y tía podría distraerle para que no se la pasara toda la noche pensando en que no había ido al cumpleaños de la pequeña Hyuuga. Sabía que estaba desarreglada, pero ¿que más daba?, igual era su tía y su prima, podía bajar en pijamas y con el cabello algo desarreglado. bajaba lentamente, pisando peldaños tras peldaños, con pereza, pero a pesar que una parte de ella se encontrara resentida con su madre por castigarla, otra parte le decía "Te lo merecías" y eso era lo que siempre le recordaba que no debía refunfuñar si no queria permanecer castigada hasta febrero del proximo año.

Comenzó a canturrear una canción navideña que había aprendido aquella tarde mientras escuchaba la radio, y la cual le había parecido muy divertida ya que hablaba de unos ciertos obsequios de navidad cuando llegó a la sala y se quedó extrañada.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Comenzó a caminar en busca del interruptor, sin dejar de pensar lo extraño que resultaba ser todo aquello.

-¿Mamá?

Preguntó al momento que dio con él y una luz ilumino el lugar. Justamente en esos momentos alguién exclamó "¡Sorpresa!" haciéndole pegar un bote en su lugar y girándose bruscamente atónita mientras se pegaba a la pared como si con ello pudiese desaparecer. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no solo estaba su mamá, su papá, su tía y su prima....

Sino todos sus amigos. Sonriendo. Y habían decorado la sala con motivos de fiesta. Con globos, guirnaldas, y esas cosas.

-¿Que es...? - preguntó atónita al verlos a todos al mismo tiempo en que estos chicos comenzaban a reir debido a su reacción y fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta de su estado, ¡Estaba en pijama!, que verguenza!, observó a todos que le miraban divertidos. Hasta Naomi se encontraba en aquel lugar junto a Sai, Ino, y su tía Tsunade, pero aún así, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue la Hyuuga quién se acercó hacia ella sonriendo abiertamente.

-Decidimos venir, una vez que Sasuke-kun nos dijo que no podrías salir. No quería celebrar mi cumpleaños sin ti, Sakura-chan, así que decidí hacerte una sorpresa y venir hasta acá.

-¿Creías que íbamos a celebrar sin ti? - preguntó la voz de Naruto que tenía las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-¿No fuiste tu el que justo cuando llegó a la casa de Hinata gritó: "¿Y donde está la música?" - preguntó Kiba mirándole acusadoramente.

-Eso fue antes de enterarme que Sakura-chan no iba a estar en la fiesta - contestó el rubio con una venita en la frente.

-Te diste cuenta fue despues de que entraste, preguntaste por la musica, en donde estaba el ramen y luego: ¿Por que las caras largas? - continuó picándole.

-¡tenía hambre de acuerdo!? - protestó ya haciendo ademán de golpearle.

-Calma, calma, estamos en la casa de Sakura - les recordó Shino.

-No pueden comenzar a expresar su fuerza juvenil en tan agradable hogar! - dijo en su mismo tono animico el chico que ese día llevaba un traje verde (al menos no era la maya)

Y apesar que Tenten se había unido al grupo retándolos (regañándoles), Gaara había comenzado a expresar lo infantil que eran, Neji de algún modo estaba tratando de calmar a Naruto, Naomi trataba de calmar a sus padres junto con su tía y Ino asegurándoles que no iban a palear, y en general la sala se había vuelto un pequeño revuelo... Sakura sintió... Sintió que su pecho comenzaba a llenarse de un sentimiento cálido...

Y estaba completamente segura que en cualquier momento iba a llorar y antes de que pasara se acercó a la chica para abrazarle y hablarle aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención.

-Pero se supone que es tu cumpleaños Hina-chan - susurró en su oído no creyendo poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar, y es que... parecía que fuera su cumpleaños propio en vez del de la Hyuuga - La sorpresa debía ser para tí no para mí...

-Fue más divertido traer la fiesta para acá - contestó la chica en su oído de igual modo - ya me estaba aburriendo de las fiestas en mi casa.

¡Listo!, ocurrió lo que más temía, estoy llorando!, Oh Kuso!! por que?, ¿por que tenía que ser tan llorona?, aparte, al parecer ya se están comenzando a dar cuenta ya que están disminuyendo sus voces, ¿por que...? ¿Por que me debe pasar esto? ¡me da tanta verguenza ser tan débil!

Escondí mi rostro en la comisura entre el cuello y el hombro de Hinata, no quería que nadie me viera, no quería que nadie viera lo patética que puedo llegar así. Casi agradecí el grito de Kiba de: "¡Un abrazo colectivo!" y al segundo siguiente ya tenía al menos ocho pares de manos rodeándonos. Todos nos comenzamos a reír por la extraña escena, Escuché entre el escándalo a Naruto decir: ¡No seas estirado Gaara! Y a Gaara responder un: ¡Sueltame Naruto! al parecer el chico lo había jalado con él y empujado un poco, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio, gritaran un poco ante la sorpresa y precipitándose a lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir, para luego caer al suelo en un enredo de piernas, brazos, unos cuantos "Auch" otros: ¡Lo siento!, otros: "¡Lee! Me aplastas" y otros: ¡Naruto eres un idiota!" ¿de quienes eran las voces?, no sabía, ya que aunque la mitad de su cuerpo estuviese siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de Hinata, que Naomi se le hubiese colgado a sus hombros con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su sonrosado rostro divertido, y que Tenten había caído a un lado de ella con un brazo al rededor del de Neji (tenía la sospecha de que había sido ella que lo había jalado una vez que todos habían comenzado a lanzarse para el "Abrazo colectivo") no pudo hacer más que reír. Reír por que apesar de haberse lastimado el trasero al caer al suelo, simplemente... simplemente estaba feliz.

Sus risas fueron seguidas por los de sus amigos, que aún en el suelo en posiciones incómodas también parecieron encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

Pero nadie rió tanto como Sakura, nadie se sentía más feliz que ella, tanto así que ni siquiera le importó que vieran sus lágrimas... mientras lloraba entre risas, por que no podría conseguir amigos mejores que los que estaban en esos momentos tirados con ella en el suelo. Riéndose. Y al subir su rostro divisó el ronriente rostro de su madre, junto a su padre, este último abrazándole protectoramente por la cintura, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, justo al lado habían dos morenos, el primero con el cabello más lacio y corto que el otro y con su eterna sonrisa en los labios, solo que esta vez su expresión si era de felicidad absoluta, como muy pocas veces había apreciado. Y el segundo, con el cabello algo más largo, y una sonrisa ladeada de esas que decían "Menudos idiotas" pero que ella no interpretó de tal manera... Y al cruzar su mirada con la azabache del otro se dio cuenta que él podía saber el motivo de sus lagrimas. Él la podía entender, por que precisamente él se encontraba en su misma situación... sabía que de todos "los increíbles", tal vez fuera precisamente Sasuke el más orgulloso de que ellos fueran sus amigos. Por que él sabía lo dificil que era encontrar a una persona que no estuviese interesada en él solo por ser popular, o por ser inteligente, o por tener dinero, o simplemente por se un Uchiha, sino... simplemente por ser él... Sasuke. Y Sakura lo sabía también y se sentía exactamente igual.

Sakura se sentía...

Agradecida.

Esa era la palabra perfecta.

****Temari****

Maldijo mentalmente al ver la hora, había pensado que podría contar con el tiempo suficiente para ir a la fiesta de su amiga Hinata, pero... como siempre en su trabajo se había retrasado. Observó su teléfono nuevamente al sonar, era otro mensaje de su hermano, preguntándole en donde estaba. Todos le habían escrito preguntándole por que no había llegado a la fiesta, esta vez sería en la casa de Sakura. Sonrió. Nunca esperó que la chica se volviera una persona tan importante para todos en el grupo con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, pero... allí estaba, esa pelirrosa se había ganado su propio corazón, pasando luego por el de su hermano menor Gaara, y continuando por Sasuke, sin contar el resto del colegio Konoha.

Esa chica era... increíble. Pero es que... era tan adorable, y a la vez tan decidida, astuta e inocente que parecía casi imposible no quererle. Suspiró. Parando de teclear y escribir en su computadora.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio.

Se sentía tan culpable.

No había podido terminar con aquel informe de su tesis precisamente por tener tantas cosas en su cabeza rondando, en primer lugar, habían sido al principio solo Sakura y Sasuke, pero ahora se sumaba el hecho de su novio.

Era obvio decir que iban de mal a peor. Él nisiquiera quería verle. Y... y ella, cada vez se sentía más destrozada. Sabía que le engañaba. Lo sabía, ¡ya tenían más de un mes sin verse por amor a Kami-sama! fuera estúpido no pensar que ya no le quería, y que la razón por la que tal vez nisiquiera se hubiese comunicado con ella era por que ya tenía a otra chica.

Marcó el número nuevamente, y el cual ya se sabía totalmente de memoria. Debía hablar con él. Al menos para decirle que... que...

**"..._Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono..."_**

**_*¨Piii¨*_**

No tenía más opción ¿O si?, después de todo... si él no quería contestarle al menos debía escuchar el mensaje. Y eso debería bastar... Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar, rogando por que su voz no temblara en el transcurso de sus palabras.

-Buenas noches Shikamaru, te había estado llamando, en todos estos días, espero que estés bien - bien, hasta ahora vamos bien, nada de su voz temblando - solo, quería desearte "Feliz Navidad" a pesar de que eso ya fue hace dos noches pero... había estado esperando tu llamada, y como no te comunicaste conmigo, decidí llamarte... solo que tampoco me contestaste - disfrazó un poco el gemido que amenazaba con llorar por una leve risa como si no le importara aquel hecho - bien, supongo que... estarás "ocupado" - esa última palabra trató de decirla con un tono algo más frío - lo cierto es que... solo quería llamarte para decirte que... - tomó aire - te libero - volvió a reír por que pensó que sino lo hacía iba a comenzar a llorar - aunque se que a ti no te debe importar eso, tomando en cuenta que creo que ya te olvidaste que teníamos una relación, pero ya ves, no te culpo, esas cosas pasan, especialmente cuando hay distancia de por medio, ambos sabíamos que pues... las relaciones a distancia no son factibles. teníamos que haberlo aceptado aquella tarde ¿no crees?, ¡Bien! eso era todo lo que quería decirte, tu tal vez ya no veías esto como una relación pero solo quería que supieras que yo si te fui fiel, y que nunca me he quitado el brazalete con nuestras iniciales desde que te fuiste. Y que hasta hoy... te he amado. - se mantuvo en silencio un rato antes de sonreír, sintiendo las lagrimas amenazando con salir - Pero bien! ¿como es que dice ese dicho tonto? Si amas algo déjalo libre y si regresa a ti es por que en realidad era tuyo... - sonrió - ambos sabemos que no vas a regresar, y que yo tampoco estaré esperando, sabes que no tengo tanta paciencia - se contuvo - adiós Maru-chan, deseo que tengas una buena vida, y como creo que será la última vez que hablemos... ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡sayo!

Y colgó.

Duró varios segundos mirando sin ver... con sus pensamientos perdidos, en el vacío... en el infinito.

Todo había terminado.

Todo... todo terminó... todo...

Y fue como si la realidad le hubiese pegado de pronto.

-Shikamaru - susurró antes de que una lágrima se escapara y corriera por su mejilla. Dolía, dolía muchisimo. Pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir aquel dolor, pero allí estaba... como si el destino estuviese jugándole una broma, allí estaba... - ¡Shikamaru!

Y tal vez si no hubiese sentido tanto dolor... tal vez... se hubiese asustado, o al menos sorprendido al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándole. Y aquella voz susurrándole un: "Shiii... tranquila..." pero en cambio solo pudo acertar en volverse en la silla y abrazarle fuerte. con su rostro recostada en los abdominales de aquella persona los cuales se escondían por una capa de ropa gruesa, casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban los dos en el suelo abrazándose. Ella apoyada en su hombro, hipando de cuando en cuando, sin poder parar sus lagrimas mientras comenzaba a decir frases sin sentido.

-Yo... yo lo amaba, él... él fue... él fue quien me sacó del abismo... el que me hizo amar... el que... yo pensé que... yo le entregué todo... yo renuncié a todo por él... yo... le di mi vida... peleé con mi familia... renuncié a mi apellido... yo... yo...

-Tranquila... todo saldrá bien, el dolor pasará... te lo aseguro...

-Me siento tan mal... he hecho tanto... ahora... ahora el compromiso... yo... ¡Itachi!

Y el moreno siguió afianzando su agarre sin soltarla en ningún momento. Ella apretó la tela de su ropa buscando sostenerse de algo. Y él comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio a modo tranquilizador.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien... mari...

Definitivamente...

El destino le estaba jugando una mala broma.

No había otra explicación para haber terminado en los brazos de Itachi.

****Sakura****

-He ganado la apuesta... - fue el susurro que escuchó en su oído izquierdo y le hizo estremecer. De cierto modo agradeció que su madre y su padre decidieran irse a dormir, esos acercamientos de Sasuke le estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa, y no quería que su madre presenciara aquello.

-¿Como? - preguntó aturdida volviéndose una vez que no comprendió las palabras de Sasuke. Kiba había comprendido la indirecta que ya no lo necesitaban ahí y se fue junto con Lee, que estaba diciendo algo de la flor de la juventud, ese discurso se lo sabía de memoria.

-Que he ganado la apuesta. Mira... - y la ojiverde observó el lugar a donde él se dirigía. Y se sorprendió al ver que Tenten y Neji se encontraban abrazados. El castaño la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él ligeramente recostada en su torso, ambos algo sonrojados.

Y entonces Sakura cmprendió a que se refería... e hizo lo más lógico que podía hacer en esos momentos...

Inner: ¡FINJE DEMENCIA!

-¡Oh mira! ¡neji y Tenten por fin se decidieron! - sonrió abiertamente ignorándole por completo - ¡Voy a ir a felicitar...!

Por supuesto... Sasuke le sujetó del cuello de la camisa, para así evitar que se fuera.

Inner: ¿Será que Sasuke tiene algún fetiche con el cuello de mi camisa o que?! Ya se está volviendo costumbre de él jalarme de allí.

-Tu no te vas hasta que no aclaremos cual va a ser mi premio...

Inner: Toma aire... tranquila y... ¡Continuemos finjiendo demencia!

-¿De que hablas Sasu-chan? - preguntó a medida que se volvía con una brillante sonrisa adornando sus labios.

El moreno empequeñeció sus ojos.

-No te librarás de esta Sakura... - y un brillo malicioso surcó sus ojos.

Sakura esa noche agregaría otro consejo en sus anotaciones...

**"No apuestes con un Uchiha... (o generalmente con un chico, más si es arrogante) sino estás completamente segura que vas a ganar" **

****Temari****

Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, luego de llorar hasta pensar que había parado por que ya se le había agotado toda su reserva de lágrimas, podía pensar con más claridad, como por ejemplo en el hecho de ser consolada por Itachi... era algo totalmente ilógico que el chico estuviese allí, principalmente por que él llegó allí así nada más y ¿como había podido entrar en su casa si nisiquiera tenía las...?

Lo que le hacía preguntarse.

-¡¿COMO DIABLOS HAS ENTRADO?! - y se apartó como si el chico quemara de pronto, haciendo que este le mirara como si ya se fuera esperado esa reacción.

-Ya me estaba preocupando por que tardaras tanto en reaccionar - contestó con un tono un tanto burlón que hizo que la rubia se enojara.

-¡No estoy para juegos Itachi! Y ahora dime... ¿Por donde diablos has entrado?

-Pues... - y puso cara de estúpido, como si estuviese analizando muy bien la pregunta - supongo que por la puerta.

Bueno... esta bien pregunta estúpida, pero igualmente...

-¡Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo! - le vio amenazante esta vez - ¿Como diablos has podido entrar por la puerta si la he cerrado con llave?

-Esa respuesta es lógica... - contestó como si no tuviese siquiera que preguntar para saberlo.

-¿Te has convertido en un ladrón profesional y has asaltado varias casas y así aprendiste a como abrir puertas? - preguntó con sus ojos algo irritados mirándole sorprendidos.

Y se quedaron largo rato así... mirándose... hasta que...

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

Y pasó solo unos segundos para que se diera cuenta que...

Itachi se estaba riendo. ¡Fin de mundo!, hace años que no le veía reír de aquella manera, realmente extrañaba aquella risa... ¿Que dices Temari?! Tu no extrañabas Nada de Itachi!!

-Jajajaja, no, pero, jajajajaja, muy bueno... - contestó sonriendole y haciendo que la chica volviera su rostro sonrojado, Itachi, podía ser mucho más encantador de lo que ya era cuando sonreía - pero me sorprende que hayas acertado en una parte.

Y temari le miró sorprendida.

-¿Que? - preguntó atónita.

-Si le robé las llaves a tu hermano - y se las enseñó haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño comenzando a enfurecerse.

-¿Que has hecho que?! - preguntó casi a gritos - ¿Como has podido?! ¿Por que lo has hecho?!

-En primer lugar porque sabía que aunque viniera aquí y te rogara de rodillas no me ibas a dejar entrar... - bueno, aunque eso fuera verdad no iba a aceptarlo - y en segundo lugar, porque necesito que hablemos con respecto al compromiso de Sasuke y no me podía dar el lujo de que no me abrieras la puerta para poder conversar.

Y Temari bajó su mirada, allí estaba la siguiente razón por la que no había podido concentrarse, la culpa le estaba matando pero... no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello.

-Itachi... yo... sabes que yo no puedo cancelar el compromiso - susurró con voz ahogada.

-Si que puedes...

Y tan solo esas tres únicas palabras hicieron que abriera sus ojos impresionada y le mirara atónita.

-¡Es... Estás loco! - protestó levantándose del suelo en un impulso y apretando sus puños a ambos lados - ¡Tu quisiste hacer esto Itachi! Nosotros... aceptamos... nosotros... - le acusó con la mirada. Y con todo su ser - ¡Ya tenemos un plan! ¡No podemos echarnos para atrás! ¡Ya lo hemos arreglado todo!...

-Tu misma me preguntaste la otra noche que si iba a permitir que él se fuera... - se levantó del suelo y se alzó en todo el tamaño que podía, era más alto que la chica, ella tan solo le llegaba a la quijada.

-¡No voy a volver Itachi! ¡Simplemente no voy a renunciar a mi carrera a tan solo una tesis! Lo decía por que ahora es tu problema... ¡Y debes encontrar una solución! - protestó sonoramente luciendo indignada de que tan solo lo propusiera - no sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado! No puedes simplemente venir aqui y proponerme que volvamos a nuestro compromiso inicial cuando...

-¡Entonces sino puedes hacer un sacrificio no deberías esperar a que yo sea capaz de resolver todo esto! - le contestó friamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos - Yo puedo posponerlo, pero sabes que no podré cancelarlo sino...

-¡Yo quería evitarlo!... - le interrumpió la rubia de pronto respirando agitada y diciendo practicamente aquello que quería decirle durante todo ese tiempo, gritarle que todo esto era culpa de él, y de nadie más, como realmente lo era en primer lugar - ¡Yo iba a casarme contigo para así evitar que algo así ocurriera! ¡Yo... yo no quería causarle este daño a Sasuke, ni a mis hermanos! - le protestó de forma acusadora - ¡Y todo esto fue por causa de que tu te fuiste! ¡Y no aceptaste cumplir tu parte del trato al casarte conmigo cuando debiste hacerlo!

-¿Para que...? ¿Para finjir por un tiempo que somos felices para luego divorciarnos al año y que tu te fugaras con ese tal Shikamaru? ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero yo no iba a aceptar eso! - Itachi también lucía bastante agitado, y Temari se quedó sin habla, totalmente fascinada por la reacción del otro - Yo tenía miedo... tenía miedo de no poder cumplir mi parte del trato una vez que estuviesemos juntos - Temari dio un paso atrás instintivamente, más shockeada por que Itachi hubiese perdido aquella eterna máscara de indifirencia que por cualquier otra cosa, nisiquiera se dio cuenta que Itachi también había avanzado un paso hacia ella - y que si lo cumplía no pudiese con tanto dolor y terminara loco. Todo este tiempo... Y aun no te has dado cuenta que...

Él Uchiha pareció reaccionar por fin que estaba hablando de más. Y Temari... Temari se sintió realmente mal, era la primera vez que veía a Itachi tan expuesto. Se acercó más a él, acortando la distancia que los separaba, y colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

****Naruto****

Y ahí estaba Hinata, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, de esa forma que le hacía sentirse especial para alguien, apesar de estar conversando con Kiba. Eso fue lo que le dio fuerzas para continuar y así irrumpir en la conversación que estaba teniendo el chico perro con la Hyuuga.

-Kiba, ¿me permites un momento a solas con Hina-chan por favor? - preguntó el rubio tratando de sonar amable y no como un celopata.

"Mira que aún no somos nada", le recordó la voz recalcando ese "aún", se había encargado de preguntarle "casualmente" a Sakura, si Kiba y Hinata eran novios o algo así, había intentado lo más posible sonar indiferente ante el asunto, y estaba completamente seguro que la pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de que él sentía un interés mayor por la Hyuuga (Lily: sii... claaro) lo único que si le extrañó un poco fue que la chica le sonriera pícaramente, y lanzara una ricita (lily: ¿Por que será?) antes de contestarle un: "Por supuesto que no" para luego agregar: "Si me disculpas debo encontrar a mi prima para darle una noticia", bueno... eso si que había sido extraño, pero al menos que ya sabía que ellos dos no eran nada y que Hinata estaba libre, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-¡Por supuesto que si! - contestó el castaño con una sonrisa que el rubio no pudo descifrar, y que tampoco le importó a decir verdad lo único que agradeció fue que se marchara.

"¿Y ahora que.. genio?", preguntó la molesta vocesita en su cabeza que ahora que se daba cuenta... se parecía un poco a Sasuke-teme, ya saben con todo eso de lo irónico y las burlas. jeje. Resulta gracioso en realidad... pero bueno que estoy pensando?? Hinata esta aqui mirándome... y se encontraba jugando con unos pequeños pompones del sueter que le resultaron extrañamente familiares...

-Ehm... que lindo... - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir señalando los objetos que ella acariciaba distraídamente tratando de recordar por que le parecían familiares. La chica se sonrojo un poco a medida que bajaba su mirada.

-Si, - susurró bajito - son mi objeto de la suerte.

-¿En serio? - preguntó el rubio un tanto curioso. Y la Hyugga sonrió al fijar sus ojos en él y asentir.

-Siempre que estoy triste, ellos me hacen recordar a la persona tan feliz que me los obsequió, y esto, me hace sentir muy feliz... - por un momento sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al escucharlo, en serio que ella apreciaba mucho ese objeto tan solo por la persona que se lo había regalado, se sintió algo celoso por él. Por ser capaz de hacer sonreír de ese modo a una hermosa chica como lo era Hinata, la chica pareció leer su pensamiento, ya que inmediatamente continuó con voz susurrante - él es conocido por ser una persona grandiosa, capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona, y hacer lo que sea por ellos, por eso se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más populares de Konoha, conocido por ser uno de "Los increíbles" y ser el chico más hiperactivo... - Y decir que se quedó sin aliento ante aquellas palabras fue decir poco, por que sintió que su voz se escaba - él es... una persona muy importante para mí... Desde que le conozco - y los ojos cristalinos de Hinata fue lo que le hizo reaccionar - él es...

Le abrazó. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma. Sentía que el corazón en su pecho estaba latiendo desbocado. Y no tenía ni idea de la razón. Solo sabía que quería abrazarle, tenerla así y no dejarle ir.

-Tu... - se detuvo de pronto para tomar aliento una vez más - tu eres... tu eres la única persona, que me ha dejado así... - susurró en su oído afianzando su agarre - no se que me has hecho pero... pero no se... no se por que me cuesta tanto expresarme... a penas y puedo formar alguna palabra... - acarició con su nariz el cabello azul y el estremecimiento de la menor fue lo que le instó a continuar - cuando estás conmigo... enmudezco, cuando pienso en tí, créeme que me vuelvo algo loco y sino digo lo que quiero decir... creo que no voy a poder ser de nuevo el chico hiperactivo de Konoha - la chica parecio tensarse de pronto, y el rubio cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, era ahora o nunca, y que fuera lo que kami-sama quisiera - Hinata se que... se que tu te mereces a un chico mucho mejor que yo, ya sabes, que fuese tan inteligente como Neji, o tan serio como Gaara, o tal vez que tenga tanta posición social como Sasuke pero... pero a pesar de saber todo esto no puedo evitar que me gustes... me gustas Hinata y mucho - listo! ya lo había dicho. Se había expuesto, se había expuesto como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y tan solo esperaba... tan solo esperaba que Hinata le confirmara aquello que había dicho, obviamente desde siempre se había dado cuenta de que Hinata merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, más inteligente, menos infantil y con una buena posición social, cosa con las que él en realidad no contaba. Una chica como Hinata, se merecía a alguien que le puediese dar todo aquello que se merecía. Y así le rechazara, él sabía que no podría culparla, ya que sabía que su relación traería muchos problemas, eso él podría superarlo, después de todo su vida estaba lleno de problemas pero en cambio, alguien tan dulce, inteligente y delicada como Hinata... simplemente...

Y sintió algo húmedo contra su pecho, pasaron unos segundos antes de comprender que era por que estaba la chica estaba llorando, y este hecho simplemente le horrorizó. Se alejó inmediatamente de ella, pensando que le habia hecho algún daño.

-Per... perdoname Hinata - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Tal vez... tal vez había apresurado las cosas, tal vez... tal vez habia sido muy precipitado haberle abrazado, tal vez...

-...Tu también... - fue lo único que pudo escuchar atraves de las manos que cubrían el rostro pálido de la chica. Y esto le descolocó un poco.

-¿Yo también? - repitió tontamente a medida que se acercaba y se inclinaba un poco para verle mejor. Pero no hizo falta ya que ella misma dejó caer sus manos, para exponer su rostro bañado en lágrimas pero con una enorme sonrisa y Naruto casi pudo ver sus labios moviéndose a cámara lenta al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Tu también me gustas... Naruto-kun.

Y tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero sintió su pecho paralizarse, y al momento siguiente de lo único que fue consciente es que había abrazado y levantado a la Hyuuga lleno de dicha para luego escuchar aplausos, unos cuantos "clicks" y uno que otro "¡Al Fin!" que en esos momentos no le importaba analizarles... tan solo... tan solo estaba seguro que al ver a Hinata en sus brazos con una brillante sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, Y sus ojos mirándole como si fuera la única persona en el mundo para ella, era el momento más feliz de su vida. Y no sabía que ciertamente para la chica en sus brazos lo era.

****Temari****

-Itachi... - susurró, pero nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños podía haber imaginado la siguiente reacción del Uchiha, practicamente se quedó paralizada al sentir como su boca estaba siendo devorada por unos labios hambrientos, sedientos, el cual acariciaba los propios como si este se tratase del manjar más exquisito, sorbiendo el inferior gentilmente, hasta que una lengua se dispuso a probarlo, el shock no le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, no fue cuando sintió como aquel labio inferior que estaba recibiendo tanta atención por parte del moreno era mordido ligeramente causándole un sonoro jadeo que abrió su boca y sintió la lengua contraria acariciar la suya ábidamente. volviendo a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo colocó ambas manos en el pecho del mayor y le empujó con fuerza - ¿Que... que es...? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la impresión mientras cubría su boca mirándole horrorizada.

El moreno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Definitivamente... aquello no le gustaba absolutamente nada. El moreno nunca se había comportado de aquel modo. Y tampoco se había visto tan mal antes. Era como si, de pronto toda su máscara de indiferencia se ubiese caído y que de ella ya no quedara más que el recuerdo. Sus manos lucían sin fuerzas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus hombros lucían ligeramente caídos hacia delante abatido.

-Itachi - volvió a decir un poco más alto, solo para llamarle, pero esta vez no se acercó. Al parecer bastó unicamente con su voz para que el moreno reaccionara como si hubiese estado sonámbulo.

-Perdoname Temari, fue... fue un accidente... un impulso... que no debió pasar - y su voz se entrecortaba un poco aunque pareciera igual de firme - Yo... yo debo irme - e inclinándose un poco a modo de respeto se dio media vuelta para irse, dejando a la Sabaku sola. Mirando el lugar por donde el Uchiha había desaparecido mientras que mil preguntas se formaban en su cabeza una tras otra.

-¿Que fue eso? - susurró para sí misma volviendo a acariciar sus labios con dos de sus dedos recordando aún la adoración y avidés con que esa boca había acariciado la suya.

****Sasuke****

-No van a vender esas fotos por internet ¿o si? - preguntó el moreno observando con una de sus cejas alzadas la escena que estaban llevando acabo su novia, la prima de su novia, Ino, y Tenten, las cuales estaban viendo e intercambiando fotos en el teléfono como si de un objeto de colección se tratase.

-No digas tonterías Sasuke - el que habló fue Kiba, como siempre entrometiéndose en asuntos ajenos - ¡Claro que si! ¡Auch!

Y aquel golpe fue acertado por Tenten quién estaba más cerca y así callarle.

-No vamos a venderlas por Kami-sama! Pero es que están tan monas! y tanto tiempo que se ha esperado que ocurra algo así - fue el comentario de la china - ¡Ya era hora de que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo linda que es Hinata-chan!

-Practicamente para todos eran la pareja perfecta - acotó Ino mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura una de las fotos que ella tenía - ¡Tu tienes la foto justo cuando Naruto mostró esa expresión de horror! Se ve gracioso y a la vez tan adorable! ¿me la pasas?

-¡Ahm! yo tambien le quiero! - expresó Naomi.

-¡Esta bien! Ya se las paso! - aceptó Sakura sonriendo.

Y Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

-Siento algo de pena ajena... y ya es mucho decir que yo lo sienta - habló Sai a su lado y miró el lugar en el cual su primo se fijaba. Y entendió exactamente lo que quería decir. Hinata y Naruto se encontraban uno al lado del otro, con miedo a acercarse siquiera debido a que fueran una vez más el blanco de fotografías.

-¡Oh! mira que monos se ven! - exclamó de pronto Ino - ni siquiera pueden verse a los ojos!!

Y el moreno recordó lo escandalosa que Ino podía llegar a ser y el porque no había soportado estar cerca de ella... sinceramente... sentía algo de pena también por Sai. Aunque al parecer este parecia encontrar divertido lo hiperactiva que la chica podía llegar a ser.

****Sakura****

Bien, ahora aprovechemos que todos están pendiente en Hinata y Naruto y nos escabullimos disimuladamente por la escalera, jeje, que inteligente soy, posar toda la atención en ellos dos para así poder irme a mi habitación y encerrarme hasta mañana, cuando Sasuke ya no esté aquí. Si! un plan brillante!!

¡Un plan Brillante arruinado por el propio Sasuke! ¡Mierda!

-¿A donde crees que vas?

Inner: ¿Pues a mi habitación no es obvio?

-Ehm... a la cocina! - mintió dirigiéndose rápidamente a aquel lugar.

-¿Estás tratando de uir no? - preguntó el moreno acusadoramente mientras le seguía a dicho lugar.

Inner: ¿Que comes que adivinas?

-¿Yo?... Pffsss... claro que no - contestó abriendo el refrigerador y mirando adentro - ¿Ya se acabó la soda?

-Sakura...

Inner: persistente el niño ¿no?

-Ah mira! Pudin!

-...Sakura....

Inner: ¿Algún día se cansará?

-Tengo tanta hambre que...

Pero se quedó la frase a medio camino ya que el chico le giró y se presionó un poco contra su cuerpo haciendo que se le olvidara la capacidad para hablar.

Inner: al parecer no...

-Una apuesta es una apuesta Haruno - comentó con una sonrisa macabra que le hizo estremecer pero que pudo esconder este hecho muy bien.

-No me pondré aquel uniforme de la dulcería de nuevo Uchiha, en primer lugar: por que yo no trabajo en aquel lugar y no tengo el traje, en segundo lugar: por que no quiero, y en tercer lugar: Por que no hay ninguna jodid* manera de que me convensas de posar en una habitación "sola" para ti ¿entendido?

Inner: ¿Se imaginan lo que podría pasar si me encuentro sola en una habitación con Sasuke?

-No debiste haber apostado.

-¡No debiste haberme retado! - lo dijo como si el culpable de todo aquello hubiese sido Sasuke en primer lugar, y hablando en serio, el culpable fue ÉL! así que no hay nada que discutir.

Claro que no esperaba la ricita que soltó Sasuke.

-Está bien, está bien, te pondré algo más fácil.

Y sakura estrechó sus ojos mirándole con sospecha y es que no creía que hubiese ganado la batalla tan facilmente.

-Te cambiaré la penitencia por tan solo una promesa, y te liberaré de toda atadura - la sonrisa made in Uchiha se hizo presente al instante.

-¿Una promesa? - repitió como si con eso pudiese averiguar a que se refería el chico sin necesidad de que este se siguiera explicando.

-Si, una promesa, me tienes que prometer algo.

-¿Y que será ese _algo_? - preguntó audazmente.

-Que creerás en mí - dijo simplemente, haciendo que la boca de Sakura cayera abierta impresionada.

-¿Que creeré en ti? - repitió luego de unos segundos.

-Simplemente eso, que aunque hubiese alguna situación que resultase inverosímil, que todo el mundo diga lo contrario, tu creeras en mi, tu creeras en lo que yo te diría, por que sería incapaz de mentirte.

Y Sakura le miró sin comprender. Fijando sus ojos esmeralda en cada rasgo de su rostro, buscando sus ojos los cuales no le miraban.

-Sasuke... ¿por que me pides eso? - preguntó de pronto colocando una mano en cada mejilla para que fijara sus ojos en ella - ¿Pasa algo?

-Siempre mi mundo está lleno de chismes, cosas que aparecen en las revistas, o rumores que se extienden en el colegio exagerándolo todo, yo solo deseo, que tu no creas en ellos.

La pelirrosa entonces se acercó más a él. Para ver directamente los ojos contrarios.

-Lo prometo. - sonrió - prometo que creeré en ti en todo momento, ¿contento?

El chico moreno sonrió. Acarició sus labios dulcemente antes de depositar un casto beso en ellos.

-Contento.

-Ahora, será que me puedes dejar ir de aqui por favor? - pidió irónicamente para poder aligerar un poco el ambiente - no se tu, pero yo me estoy congelando con esta nevera abierta.

El Uchiha sonrió pícaro.

-Yo soy calentito - contestó con voz seductora rozando la oreja de la pelirrosa en el proceso y rió al recibir el ligero empujón por parte de Sakura cuando le alejó para así poder alejarse de él.

Sakura pondría en su libreta _otro_ consejo.

**"Tratar de contar con una ducha bien fría cerca, cada vez que tengan a un Uchiha al frente"**

Era muy dificil ignorar las insinuaciones, pero debía ser fuerte. En serio que si.

-¡Chicos! ¡Podrían darse prisa!? ¡tsunade ya empezo a beber sake y se lo va a beber todo si alguien no se lo quita! ¡Nosotros lo haríamos pero resulta que siendo la directora...!

-¡Yo iré!

Si, era la mejor forma de alejarme de Sasuke. Entre a la salita una vez más en donde todos mis amigos estaban platicando preocupados el hecho de que la directora de su escuela estuviese tomando como si se tratara de una alcóholica sin remedio mientras comenzaba a cantar villancicos navideños, estaba cantando los doce días de Navidad, olvidándose de los objetos a regalar e inventando en el camino, y Sakura supo que su tía no estaba muy bien que se diga cuando cantó: "El quinto día de Navidad mi amor me regalo una caja de barajas, dos de cigarros, tres botellas de sake, cuatro..." no quería escuchar más... y aunque sus amigos se comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, pudo ver que también estaban angustiados por no saber que más hacer, y más cuando los gritos de Naomi reprendiendo a su madre no sesaban.

Sinceramente... no sabía si el espíritu de la navidad tenía algo que ver. Pero... estaba seguro que ese era el mejor diciembre que había pasado en toda su vida.

hasta ahora...

**

* * *

**

Lily: Holaaaa!!! creo que no fue lo que se esperaban! en primer lugar por que no hubo mucho Sakura y Sasuke, me enfoqué más en la pareja de Hinata y Naruto, pero es que... comprendanme, ya no va a ver más de esta pareja. Ni tampoco va a ver más Neji-Ten, y si los hay va a ser de pasada. En los siguientes tampoco le aseguro que vaya a ver mucho Sasu-Saku, y es que... como ya estamos culminando, llegó el momento de aclarar la mayoría de las cosas.

¿A que no se esperaban que pusiera a temari con Itachi? jeje, a decir verdad esto ya lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Lo del compromiso, y la historia de ellos dos, tal vez aún les parezca raro todo, pero en el proximo cap os prometo que todo se aclarará. *_*

Os mando un besote. Cuidense!! feliz navidad a todos!! y aunque se que no fue lo que esperaban, al menos espero no haberles decepcionado ni nada. :)


	25. Fin de año Fin del sueño

**Lily: Holaaaa!!... como han esperado por mucho tiempo el cap!! Hablaré en la segunda parte de este cap, así que… por ahora disfruten!! **

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAP: Tal vez lo encuentren interesante, aburrido, o digan: "¿Todo el tiempo esperando por ESTO?" pero espero de todo corazón que les guste, aquí era donde quería llegar con todo, hay muchas aclaraciones, ya que es el penúltimo cap y ya es hora de revelar todos los misterios. **

**IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO:**** En este cap no hay mucho SAKUSASU, pero la mayor parte del tiempo narra SAKURA, aunque también hay un poco de NARUHINA y de Gaara también, que ya creo que está claro con quién va a quedar… pero además… quiero pedir disculpas por aquellos que no les guste la nueva pareja que he formado y que ha salido a relucir en el cap anterior… si, me refiero me refiero a ItachixTemari y en este capítulo DEFINITIVAMENTE Hay: "ITATEMA", a aquellos que no les agrade discúlpenme, pero es necesario si quieren entender la historia que se lea… u.u Se que la pareja es poco común, pero tuve que hacerla para darle sentido a la historia, ya que saben que el enredo está entre la familia UchihaxSabaku y no se puede cambiar a estas alturas, comencé la pareja por obligación he de decirlo, pero a medida que lo fui escribiendo ya le he agarrado MUCHO cariño, creo que es mi favorita en esta historia aparte del SasuxSaku, así que espero que ustedes también le puedan tomar cariño. **

**CAPITULO 24. Primera parte.**

**Fin de año... Fin del Sueño.**

****30 de Diciembre****

_*Manipuladora, egoísta y calculadora, _

_Eres todo lo malo que pueda desear_

_Mala, peleona y odiosa..."_

Salió del baño con el torso al descubierto, un paño amarrado a su cintura y el otro pasado por sus hombros, mientras se secaba el rostro con uno de los bordes y algunas gotas resbalaban anciosas escapándose de la prisión que era su cabello.

_"...Todo lo malo lo tienes tú_

_te crees diosa, y te imagino vestida en tutú"_

Sonrió al escuchar la esa parte de la canción, él mismo la había escrito especialmente para su "Odiosa" preferida. A ella le irritaba cuando le cantaba esa canción... claro que nunca se lo cantaría completo, ya fuera por que ella siempre terminara golpeándole o simplemente no podría cantarle más.

_"...Me irrita cuando ríes_

_Y hago muecas cuando sonríes..."_

Se inclinó un poco para agarrar el móvil que seguía en su cama, con la pantalla brillante mientras recitaba el ritmo pegajoso.

_"...Odio tu forma de actuar_

_Y no se como así me puedes..."_

*Clip*

-¿Que hay bruja? - preguntó sonriendo a nadie especial...

-_¿Por que tardaste tanto tiempo en contestar cara de pescado?_ - preguntó una voz odiosa tras el auricular.

-Me bañaba - contestó sin inmutarse siquiera para luego sentarse al borde de la cama.

_-¿A esta hora? ¿Tu no eras de esos que tenía un horario estricto y todo eso? - _Dijo burlona, tratando de picarlo un poco. El otro sonrió.

-No, una linda chica me convenció para que tomaramos un baño juntos, fue inesperado.

-_Pues me alegra que tu vida sexual vaya de maravilla - _Dijo con un tono de voz que decía: "¿Y crees que me importa?"

-Gracias por tu interés - contestó igualmente divertido - ¿Y me llamabas supongo que no era para preguntarme sobre mi vida sexual?

-_Ni siquiera sabía que iba a salir a relucir. Tampoco es como si me importa que es lo que hagas, así que la próxima vez te lo ahorras, llamaba para decirte que el estúpido enclenque que tengo por profesor me ha obligado a quedarme más de la cuenta por que o sino repito la materia - _Lo dijo enojada.

El chico sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¿No aceptó tu propuesta de acostarse contigo? - y al decirlo no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con cierto remordimiento.

-_Ese idiota dice que no arriesgaría su puesto de profesor haciendo tal cosa... Prefiere jod*r mi existencia haciéndome "estudiar" ¿Podeís creerlo? _

Y sonrió para sí mismo. Sabiendo que la chica estaría de lo más irritada. Él no podía evitar sentirse... aliviado.

-Si, un idiota - repitió.

-_Lo que atrasaría completamente mi llegada mañana, esperaba estar temprano, pero llegaré en la noche, justo a tiempo para la fiesta. Estás en mi casa a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más, No puedo hacer esperar por más tiempo a Sasuke. Definitivamente, mañana será mi gran noche, y ya veremos que se cree esa perra que quiere quitarme a Mi Sasuke-kun. Supongo que ya enviaste las invitaciones ¿ne? _

_-_Claro que si jefa.

-_¿A su dirección?_

-A la de su prima, no tengo idea de quién es esa chica, pero fue una suerte haberme tropezado con su prima en aquel supermercado.

-_Por primera vez me has sorprendido y usado la cabeza para algo más que solo adorno. _

-Gracias, siempre tan amable.

_-Nos vemos cara de pez. _

Y colgó sin siquiera esperar la despedida. El chico dejó salir el aire sonoramente... realmente... no se entendía. Debía ser una especie de masoquista. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír, mañana volvería a ver a su amiga aunque fuera una verdadera bruja con corazón de hielo.

****Sakura****

"_La Familia Uchiha estaría sumamente encantado de contar con su presencia la noche de año Nuevo para celebrarlo en..."_

Apartó su mirada extrañada de la invitación en su mano para poder fijar sus ojos aturdidos en los de su prima.

No entendía, simplemente, no entendía, ¿por que Sasuke no le había mencionado de aquella fiesta de fin de año?, pero allí estaba, junto con Naomi observando las dos invitaciones desde la casa Uchiha, y la cual habían llegado por correo a la casa de su prima Naomi. ¿Por que a Naomi? Aquello era... extraño.

Pero tal vez... tal vez simplemente quiso darle una sorpresa enviandole la invitación a la casa de su prima?!! Eso no tenía mucho sentido... ¿O si? habían estado discutiendo las posibilidades de que eso pudiese pasar pero...

-¿Vas a ir? – la voz de su prima le sacó del remolino de pensamientos que era su cabeza.

-Vamos a ir – le contestó a su vez la pelirrosa mirando a la castaña la cual le sonreía lánguidamente.

-¿Y el castigo? – preguntó entonces mirándole curiosa.

-Es hasta mañana, le puedo decir a mi mamá, estoy segura que va a aceptar que vaya a la fiesta… - miró de nuevo la tarjeta y admiró la hermosa letra con la que estaba escrito antes de continuar de forma distraída - después de todo mi madre adora a Sasuke.

Sin embargo al bajar su mirada una vez más sus ojos fueron atrapadas por unas últimas palabras al pie de la tarjeta.

"_Es obligatorio portar un disfraz con máscara" _

Inner: ¡Eso será un problema Shannaro! No tenemos disfraz.

****31 de Diciembre****

****Sasuke****

-¿Todo listo para esta noche Sasuke? – preguntó una voz sin ninguna emoción de por medio haciendo que el moreno se detuviese bruscamente. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta del despacho y le veía de esa forma que decía "Mas te vale que así sea" y Sasuke no pudo más que bajar su cabeza y aceptar.

-Si padre, todo listo.

-Bien – dio su aprobación antes de volverse por completo hacia la puerta, abrirla y cerrarle tras de sí.

Sasuke soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Siempre había sido así. El miedo que infundía su padre siempre era tal que le hacía proponerse siempre hacer todo perfecto.

Hasta hace algunos años toda esa atención y mirada de orgullo era acaparada toda por su aniki, Itachi siempre había sido el hijo modelo, el perfecto Uchiha, aquel que iba a hacer que dos grandes apellidos se uniesen contrayendo matrimonio. Pero claro, Itachi a último momento se había echado para atrás, alegando que quería continuar sus estudios fuera del país y rompiendo todo compromiso con la Sabaku mayor.

Su padre no le hubiese permito hacer eso en otras circunstancias, claro, no lo hubiese aceptado sino tuviese un plan "B" que consistía precisamente en Sasuke. Su hijo menor. Él podría casarse al cumplir los 18 años, él podría unir ambas familias, y desde entonces la deshonra cayó sobre su aniki. Su padre no lo veía, no le hablaba, y no estaba en la misma habitación más de lo necesario, furioso que este le hubiese desobedecido, por tal motivo le tocó a él ser el hijo modelo y tomar el lugar de su hermano. Lo único que…

Maldición, no quería casarse, no tanto porque no hubiese aceptado el compromiso, porque por amor a su hermano mayor y para liberarle de su atadura había aceptado realizarlo hace años ya, claro que tampoco sería como si tuviese alguna opción, pero en ese tiempo pensaba que todo debía ser así, que contraer nupcias solo era una forma de negociar y unir compañías sin la necesidad de estar haciendo molestos papeleos y años de abogados. Pero eso fue antes de que alguien llegara a su vida, Sakura había cambiado todo eso en tan solo un mes que le conocía, y no quería alejarse de ella por causa de un matrimonio que no quería.

Caminó hasta su habitación se recostó contra la puerta una vez cerrada y viéndose solo sacó el llavero. El llavero que le había regalo aquel 25 en la noche la Haruno.

_"-Abanico – habló mientras mostraba una sonrisa preciosa que le dejó atontado por varios segundos, pero se las arregló para que no se notara… bueno, al menos no mucho – Tu apellido significa "abanico" y este símbolo que representa tal tiene una leyenda interesante, el rojo representa fuego, y el blanco: domino, lo que quiere decir: "Aquel que tiene dominio sobre el fuego", la señora que me lo vendió me dijo que hace muchos años mucho antes de las épocas feudales, existía una familia, cuyo símbolo era este, y se decía que podían controlar el fuego, por lo tanto, era una de las familias más reconocidas y poderosas de la época, hoy en día encuentran imposible el que alguien pueda controlar el fuego, por lo tanto los estudios han analizado que tal vez no era el fuego de forma literal a lo que se refería, sino a los problemas comunes, lo que explicaría por que tenían tanto poder en aquellos tiempos. Aquel que sea capaz de controlar sus problemas y saber como salir adelante sin duda tiene todo el mundo en sus manos. Por eso dicen que este llavero puedo ayudar a su dueño a tener dominio sobre su fuego…" y viendo que tu apellido es del mismo significado, creo que el efecto será doble ¿no? – concluyó con una sonrisa._

_-¿No creerás en eso o sí? ¿Qué un objeto tenga ese poder? – preguntó con voz burlona. _

_-Bueno… me pareció una historia muy linda e interesante – protestó inflando sus mofletes - ¡Pero sino lo quieres bien puedo quedárm…! ¡Sasuke!_

_-Olvídalo, es un regalo tuyo, y aunque sea tonto lo quiero – habló al momento de quitárselo de las manos. _

_-Sasuke… _

_-¿Qué? _

_-¡No voy a regalarte nada nunca más! Baka malagradecido. _

_Y Sasuke sonrió caprichoso, era muy divertido hacerle enojar. _

Tal vez no creí en esos cuentos tontos, pero Kami-sama, si por algún motivo este amuleto podría darle las fuerzas para salir adelante en sus problemas, lo agradecería. Porque estaba seguro que lo siguiente que vendría… no iba a ser nada fácil. Y esperaba que Sakura pudiese perdonarle después de eso.

****Hinata****

Sonrió al rubio que se encontraba a su lado, no pudiendo creer que al fin su mayor sueño se hubiese hecho realidad, pero allí estaban, los dos sentados en aquella mesa del centro comercial esperando que llegara su amiga para así poder hacer las compras para aquella noche. Sin embargo habían estado conversando muy amenamente mientras llegaban las chicas. La carcajada de su novio había hecho que muchos volvieran a mirarlos extrañados, y aunque las mejillas de la Hyuuga lucían un poco sonrojadas no podía importarle menos la atención que estaban atrayendo, más si se encontraba con Naruto.

-¿Así que Kiba está detrás de tu hermana? – repitió la pregunta no pudiendo creer lo tonto que había sido anteriormente.

-Ha sido así desde hace unos cuantos años ya – explicó la chica – conoció a Hannabi una de las tantas veces que se quedó en mi casa, mis padres siempre la han enviado a estudiar en colegios extranjeros según su propia petición, a Hanna le gusta mucho conocer diferentes países desde muy pequeña, y siempre pasa sus vacaciones en casa, normalmente llega la noche de mi cumpleaños para celebrarlo conmigo, pero esta vez han surgido inconvenientes con su pasaje para venir y tuvo que quedarse unos días más. Por eso es que ese día Kiba había ido a mi casa, yo le prometí que le acompañaría a la tienda a comprarle un regalo a mi hermana… él no es muy bueno escogiendo obsequios, el año pasado le regaló un cachorro… solo que… mi hermana es alérgica.

-¿Qué? ¿Hannabi es alérgica a los perros? – preguntó extrañado pero interesado a la vez – espera, pero eso no sería un inconveniente, Kiba es como que… muy obsesionado con eso de los perros y los animales ¿No es así?

Hinata suspiró.

-Exacto, es un gran inconveniente, pero Kiba está tan ciego por mi hermana que no le importa, dice que se abstendrá de llevar a Akamaru cuando esté con ella.

-Jajajaja – Naruto rió entonces un tanto aliviado - ¿Sabes? Y yo que pensé que él te estaba pretendiendo.

-¿A mí? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Si, ya sabes, siempre estaban juntos y él te decía cosas y tu te sonrojabas.

-¿Sonrojarme? ¿Con él? ¿Cuándo? – en realidad no se recordaba en algún momento que se hubiese sonrojado por alguna palabra de su amigo.

-Ese día del evento del colegio, luego de que terminamos de cantar, estaba muy cerca de ti – recordó frunciendo un poco el ceño. Al momento Hinata rió divertida con sus mejillas tomando un hermoso y tierno color dándole ese aire angelical, Naruto no era el único que pensaba que ese sonido era celestial, y que la chica era simplemente encantadora, muchos de los chicos presentes se habían vuelto para admirarle embelesados.

-Ah… Ese día – y la chica sonrió pícara como si se recordara de alguna travesura, Naruto sintió un vuelco al estómago nunca había visto esa expresión en la peli azul – lo que pasó fue…

_Kiba se encontraba muy cerca de ella, habían estado hablando de su actuación en el escenario, y el Inuzuka le halagaba haciendo que sonriera más ampliamente, ¡Vaya! No sabía que lo había hecho tan bien, claro que le hubiese gustado que Naruto le dijera algo, pero ni siquiera se había acercado a ella en toda la noche, y no fue sino a las siguientes palabras que su atención fue captada por completo por su amigo._

_-…Y Naruto babeaba tanto como Akamaru cuando huele un pedazo de filete…_

_-¿Qué? – los ojos perlas se fijaron como flechas en él. Y este amplió más su sonrisa. _

_-Claro, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Naruto se está muriendo de los celos, si quieres compruébalo por ti misma, no nos ha apartado la mirada de encima desde que me he acercado a hablarte. _

_-Kiba, no bromees – la Hyuuga se sonrojó notablemente ante las palabras del chico. ¿Qué Naruto le estaba viendo?_

_-No es broma – y fue cuando se acercó confidente a la chica para susurrarle al oído, mucho más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario – Solo míralo, no sabe si comenzar a destruir todo a su paso para que yo me aleje de ti, o simplemente molerme a golpes. _

_Hinata le observó de reojo, Naruto efectivamente les estaba mirando más atento que nunca, casi podía sentir la mirada en su cuerpo como algo palpable que le hizo estremecer y eso solo causó que se sonrojase más._

_-Estás exagerando – fue su respuesta al bajar su mirada. _

_-¿Tu crees? – y sin siquiera pedir permiso plantó un ligero y fugaz beso en la mejilla de la Hyuuga que le miró atónita sin comprender por que lo había hecho. En toda respuesta Kiba sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que mirara en dirección al rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha. _

_Cuando lo hizo se quedó muda… _

_Naruto ya no estaba, y solo habían quedado Gaara, Naomi y Tenten mirando extrañados a la multitud mientras Neji llamaba a Naruto por encima del ruido. _

_-Celos – fue todo lo que pudo escuchar de Kiba, quién dijo la palabra de forma cantarina y Hinata le miró algo resentida. Aunque no creía que eso fuera verdad, si por un milagro lo fuera no perdonaría a Kiba por haberle provocado de esa forma. _

_Muy en el interior… _

_Deseaba que en realidad el rubio se hubiese sentido al menos un poco celoso. _

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó el silencio duró unos segundos el rubio lucía una expresión atónita.

-Es decir… ¿Que lo hicieron a propósito?

-Pues… en realidad, Kiba lo hizo a propósito, a mi también me tomó por sorpresa, luego de eso le reclamé que lo hiciera y él solo me dijo: "Me lo agradecerás"

Naruto iba a abrir su boca para lanzar improperios con respecto al castaño pero de inmediato la cerró. Porque… se dio cuenta de algo.

-En realidad tenía razón – dijo inclinando su cabeza a un lado y mirándole con los ojos un poco entrecerrados como si recordara – ese día pensé tantas cosas que simplemente me costó aceptar que ustedes tuviesen "algo" así que imaginarme como sería la vida sin ti a mi lado pues… creo que casi me volví loco, y no pude soportar más para hablar contigo así que fui a tu casa y… uhm… - sus palabras fueron acalladas por unos suaves y tiernos labios que le impidieron seguir hablando. Hinata se había levantado e inclinado sobre la mesa para alcanzar al rubio y así poder darle un tierno beso. Pero tan rápido como fue se terminó y Naruto gruñó un poco al sentirle separarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos Hinata yacía de nuevo en su puesto sentada con la cabeza agacha luciendo totalmente apenada.

-Perdón, - susurró, disculpándose por su osadía – y-yo… yo solo no pude… es que… lucías tan sumergido y triste en los recuerdos que…

Una mano en su rostro le hizo detener su monólogo, Naruto se había inclinado esta vez él y levantado su rostro para que le mirara, los ojos perlas se cruzaron con los azules y se sintió derretir.

-Yo soy quién debería disculparme, te hice esperar por tanto tiempo. Aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan despistado para no darme cuenta que yo te gustaba – susurró mientras observaba con adoración cada centímetro del rostro de la chica frente a él, era como si sus ojos quisieran gravarse cada detalle de ella, sus largas pestañas, sus finas cejas, el flequillo que se escapaba de detrás de sus pequeñas y _perfectas _orejas, sus pequeños y carnosos labios, la distancia se hizo entonces inexistente al fijarse en ellos, simplemente no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más a ella en algún momento de su escrutinio.

-Ejem… - un ligero carraspeo les hizo separar de inmediato, dos personas les estaban observando ambas con idénticas sonrisas pícaras.

-Se que han esperado mucho tiempo y todo eso… - comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.

-Pero dejen algo para después ¿vale? – continuó la castaña. Y ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Nosotros solo estábamos… - comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Besándose, si lo vimos no hace falta detalles – interrumpió Naomi.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo pícaramente.

Y ambos chicos tan solo asintieron mientras se colocaban de pie.

Por poco se olvidaban que el objetivo de estar en esos momentos sentados en una mesa del centro comercial era para poder ayudar a sus amigas en las compras. Como era de esperarse Sakura también había sido invitada a la gran fiesta de año nuevo que era una tradición en la familia Uchiha. Solo eran invitados aquellos personajes reconocidos, adinerados o muy cercanos a la familia. Su familia había contado con una invitación cada año desde que tenía memoria, por el hecho de ser una de las familias más adineradas de Tokio, al igual que la familia Sabaku, Por su parte Naruto aunque no fuese reconocido, era muy allegado a Sasuke, por eso contaba con una invitación especial del mismo moreno, era de esperarse que la misma Sakura fuera invitada especial considerando su relación con el menor de los Uchihas, Tal vez hasta la presentaría aquella noche como su novia oficial, era obvio lo colado que se encontraba Sasuke por su amiga, por eso en ningún momento se negó a ayudar a Sakura y a Naomi a escoger los disfraces adecuados.

-¿Qué es eso que dice que tienen que ser de mitología? ¿Cuál mitología? ¿Japonesa? – preguntó entonces Sakura extrañada al momento de buscar los trajes en la tienda.

-Si se refiere a Mitología y no hacen especificación… es cualquier mitología, europea, americana, japonesa, cualquiera que quieras usar. – explicó Hinata.

-¿Siempre hacen esto? – preguntó entonces Naomi a su lado, estaba observando un disfraz de… – las gitanas no son seres mitológicos ¿cierto?

-Uhm… no, no lo son – contestó Sakura. Ella también estaba teniendo problemas al buscar un atuendo adecuado.

-Pues… el año pasado era de la época Feudal – recordó Naruto – así que… si, siempre hacen esto.

-Que extraño – susurró Naomi.

-Los Uchihas son extraños, todos unos estirados-dattebayo, siempre con eso de las tradiciones, es cómo una obligación para ellos estar con esas tonterías de la estirpe y su familia y todo eso, si no hubiese conocido al teme de niño y me dijeran hoy día que me iba a convertir en su amigo, creo que me reiría en su cara, pero ya ves, al destino solo es un niño que le gusta jugar con nuestra vida como si fuéramos sus juguetes.

Y Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Si no hubiese conocido a Sasuke de niña tal vez nunca se hubiese fijado en él en primer lugar…

_"El destino solo es un niño que le gusta jugar con nuestra vida como si fuéramos sus juguetes"_

_-¡_Lo encontré, encontré el traje de Sakura! – exclamó la Hyuuga sonriendo emocionada mientras admiraba un traje que se encontraba en un perchero, todos se acercaron de inmediato para observarlo y Sakura lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, era… hermoso… es…

-Perfecto… - susurró.

"_Esa noche comprendería a la perfección esas palabras"_

_*******_**Itachi*****

-_¿Lo llamaste?_ – la voz al teléfono se escuchó un tanto nerviosa - _¿Y… que tal lo tomó cuando le dijiste que Sasuke había aceptado?_

Itachi sabía que aún se encontraba muy reciente lo ocurrido en la casa de Temari, y aunque no quería llamarle tratando de dar más tiempo a lo ocurrido tuvo que hacerlo, después de todo, tenía que ponerle al tanto sobre el plan y saber con cuanto tiempo contaba.

-Decirte que se lo tomó como si fuese un regalo de navidad atrasado fue poco – Aceptó frunciendo un poco su seño con desconfianza – No me agrada ese tipo.

-_A mi tampoco… _- susurró la voz al otro lado, parecía más relajada – _me causa escalofríos, las veces que he tenido que ir a entrevistarlo han sido… me he quedado con las ganas de no volver... pero no podemos hacer nada más. ¿Y ya hablaste con Sasuke? _

_-_Por supuesto, el compromiso se anuncia hoy y si no quería que hiciera una locura y arruinara todo tenía que hablarle sobre el plan…

-_¿Y cómo lo tomo? _- le interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Tu como crees?

-_No tan bien entonces_ – suspiro por parte de la Sabaku. Pasó unos segundos antes de que Itachi volviera a hablar algo mordaz.

-Lo hubiese tomado mejor si no fuera por _esa_ chica.

-_¿Quién? ¿Sakura? _

-¿Quién dice que Sakura no está con mi ototo solo por ser un Uchiha? – comentó sus temores disfrazándole de molestia, de verdad amaba a su hermano menor y no quería que terminara enamorándose de una chica que lo quisiera por su dinero, en cambio si se casara con la Sabaku, estaría tranquilo porque sabría que se tratara de negocios y no de amor, y luego Sasuke podría divorciarse así sin más sin salir con el corazón lastimado, en cambio, esa Haruno… - ¡Lo conoce desde hace un mes por kami-sama! Y ya mi ototo está perdiendo la cabeza por ella. Y ella solo se fijó en él por lo popular que es… ¿Qué sabe ella de él?...

-_No permito que hables así de Sakura, Itachi! Porque te recuerdo que esa niña ya se ha convertido en mi amiga. _

-¿Tu también? ¿Has caído en los encantos superficiales de esa chica? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡_Ella no es superficial! – _la voz de Temari ya se escuchaba enojada, y el moreno se imaginaba que ya tendría el seño fruncido – _Ni siquiera la has conocido, ella es una chica muy amable, decidida, y sería totalmente incapaz de aprovecharse de nadie. _

_-_¿Qué no escuchaste? Conoce a mi hermano desde hace un mes. ¡Eso es solo interés físico y superficial! – ya había alzado un poco más su voz agradeciendo el hecho de que se encontrara en su despacho personal y que nadie podría escucharlo.

-_Sakura nunca se habría fijado en Sasuke si él no… - _Su voz de pronto se cortó como si se arrepintiera de lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero enseguida continuó – ¡_Como sea! ¡te digo que ella lo quiere de verdad! ¡No hay mejor persona para Sasuke que Sakura!_

_-¡_Nadie puede querer a una persona con la que nunca ha convivido antes…! – dijo a su defensa, iba a continuar hablando pero la voz agitada y desesperada al otro lado del teléfono le interrumpió de inmediato.

-_¡Ella si lo conoció cuando él estaba pequeño! _

Y esas palabras fueron las suficientes para que el Uchiha se quedara mudo, claro que eso solo duró unos segundos antes de que pudiese encontrar nuevamente su voz.

-¿Cómo?

-_Como lo escuchaste, Hinata me lo dijo, Sakura le habló sobre que había conocido a Sasuke cuando estaban niños, un día que fue al colegio en donde TU padre era el director. _

-¿Qué conoció a Sasuke en esos momentos? – no fue capaz de evitar la sorpresa en su voz, y la voz de Temari se escuchó terriblemente satisfecha.

-_Así es… según Hinata, Sasuke la ayudó cuando estaba pequeña, y Sakura no ha podido olvidarse de él desde entonces – _Su voz se volvió algo triste – _Cuando ella llegó hace un mes a mi tienda, te aseguro que tenía tan baja autoestima que… creo que el hecho de haber sido apoyada de esa forma cuando era niña, significó mucho para ella y… Kuso… ya debo irme. Se me hace tarde para reunirme con mi "Muy apreciado" profesor. Pero te lo digo enserio Itachi, Sakura jamás en su vida se hubiese fijado en una persona como Sasuke si no hubiese tenido ese momento de pequeña, sino hubiese sido así, nunca en su vida habría pensado siquiera acercarse a una persona tan arrogante como lo es Sasuke Uchiha, eso te lo aseguro. Nos vemos esta noche. _

Tic. Tic. Tic.

El sonido que anunciaba que ya la rubia al otro lado del teléfono había colgado fue lo único que le hizo salir del shock para así colgar.

¿Qué Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían conocido antes?, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido porque Sasuke nunca…

Y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron comprensivos y una sonrisa que indicaba perfectamente cuando un plan se le venía a la cabeza hizo su aparición.

Esa información… era interesante.

****Temari****

Sinceramente Itachi podía ser desagradable muchas veces, pero Temari se alegraba que aún tuviese el poder para hablarle como antes. Lo sucedido hace algunos días aún seguía rondando su cabeza, pero aquella discusión le hizo entender que nada había cambiado, que seguían siendo los mismos, que Itachi seguía siendo el muy amargado y desconfiado Itachi, y ella seguía siendo la hiperactiva y divertida amiga del amargado y desconfiado Itachi.

"Amiga", resonó un poco en su cabeza aquella palabra.

Que interesante que haya usado la palabra "amistad" para referirse al Uchiha si hasta hace unos días se refería a él como: "ese sujeto" pero ahora… al parecer todo había cambiado.

Sin embargo había algo que le aterraba considerablemente, ¡lo había dicho!, había dicho la razón por la que Sakura se había enamorado en primer lugar de Sasuke. ¡Y a Itachi! No había peor persona a la cual contarle. Mordió su labio inferior. Había sido un error. Y lo sabía. Lo había analizado mucho esos últimos días, Itachi tenía ese síntoma-maníaco-del-hermano-mayor desde prácticamente siempre, haría cualquier clase de locura por su ototou. Y estaba segura que si la felicidad de su hermano dependiera en eliminar cualquier persona, sería capaz de deshacerse hasta de su propia familia con tal de lograrlo. Y no dudaba que pudiese hacer cualquier locura solo para "proteger" a Sasuke de lo que él _pensaba_ era una chica que se esta aprovechando del pobresito de su ototou.

Temari llevó un mechón tras su oreja de forma pensativa, mordiéndose más fuertemente el labio.

¿Qué pasaría si Itachi hiciera _algo_ para perturbar ese recuerdo que tenía Sakura de Sasuke? ¿Sería capaz de cambiar algo?

Suspiró mientras recordaba las palabras de la pelirrosa aquel día que salieron juntas:

_"….- resulta ser a veces tan insoportable que provoca bajarle el ego y… - hizo unas señas con su puño como diciendo "aplastarlo" "machacarlo" – pero al mismo tiempo… resulta ser… tan… capaz de hacer que uno quiera lanzársele en sima y comérselo… ¡¡No se como puede existir un hombre así!!..."_

Kuso. Solo esperaba no haber cometido un error.

*****Sakura*****

Si le hubieran dicho que convencer a su madre iba a ser tan fácil, hubiese llamado loco a cualquier persona que dijera tal barbaridad, pero allí estaba, frente al espejo, admirando su reflejo, ya eran las 9 de la noche y se encontraba lista, su rostro lucía algo de polvo y base brillante, para darle un toque más sub realista a su apariencia, aunque faltaba una única cosa en todo su atuendo, pero eso se lo colocaría cuando ya estuviese cerca de la fiesta, sería muy fastidioso caminar llevando "eso" a su espalda.

-¡Sakura! – la voz de su madre resonó desde el piso inferior.

-¿Si? – contestó desviando su mirada del espejo.

-¿Ya estás lista? Naomi ya está aquí.

-¡Ya bajo!

Se dirigió una última mirada significativa al espejo, satisfecha con su trabajo, tomó el último objeto de su atuendo de la mesa y salió de la habitación con paso lento. De todas formas no había prisa. Sasuke no se iría.

*****Temari*****

¡Si conociese una palabrota para poder definir lo que pienso de ese profesor del…! Estén completamente seguros que lo usaría, ¡Es año nuevo por amor a Kami-sama!, se dijo mentalmente al llegar a su casa irritada y cerrar con fuerza la puerta. Estaba preparando su tesis y su profesor guía era un hijo de… su preciada madre que le gustaba que ella perdiera sus preciadas vacaciones ya que él no tenía vida social y quería que ninguno tuviera, especialmente ella.

-"¡Ese viejo necesita buscarse una mujer!"

Tal vez haber comentado eso con sus amigas cuando salía de una de sus clases al comienzo de vacaciones de navidad, no había sido muy buena idea, y más porque precisamente él venía detrás de ella. Por eso se había descargado con ella, tendría que darse prisa si no quería perderse de la fiesta. Recordar que ese sería el día en el que todo se sabría. Le hizo sentir como su estómago se revolvía.

Va a ser una noche muuuy larga.

*****Gaara*****

Ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado aún, maldijo por lo bajo ya que no había ningún conocido en aquel lugar. Le habían dicho que llegarían tarde, con "tarde" esperaba que fuera a las nueve, ya que por lo menos a Temari no le gustaba quedarse a la hora que llegara su padre, ya que la cabeza de la familia Sabaku hacía una elegante entrada justo a las diez de la noche, solo esperaba que se diera prisa, se sentía incómodo por las miradas de los demás, era obvio que reconocían quién era así tuviese aquella máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro debido a su cabello que no había cubierto. Después de todo conocían a los "pequeños" hermanos Sabaku por el cabello rojo fuego.

Curvó un poco sus labios en una sonrisa al fijar sus ojos en dos figuras que le resultaban familiares, Neji se encontraba junto a Hinata en una de las esquinas conversando muy íntimamente entre sí, claro que ellos serían inconfundibles, en primer lugar por la pose de sobreprotección del mayor y la esencia que despedía Hinata de chiquilla acorralada, además del aire incómodo que brotaba de cada poro de sus pieles, después de todo él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Neji llevaba un traje algo extraño. Pero totalmente serio. El atuendo haciendo referencia a la edad media no oriental sino europea. Con una capa larga que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y el cabello suelto a los lados. Se percató de que tenía un largo bastón, y un sombrero de copa. Alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres? – fue el saludo-pregunta que le hizo al Hyuuga mayor. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada a través de la máscara que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro y lo único que dejaba al descubierto eran dos ranuras donde se apreciaban sus inconfundibles ojos.

-La pregunta solo hace resaltar más tu falta de conocimiento literario. _**Gankutsuō **_por supuesto.

-¿Te estás refiriendo al anime? Eso no es Literario – contestó el pelirrojo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Êdmond Dantés es un personaje sumamente reconocido como "El Conde de Montecristo", y pertenece a un libro literario. Mi atuendo, está enfocado al toque del libro y no del…

-Ya, ya – alzó una de sus manos portando su imagen indiferente y dirigiéndose a Hinata – Enserio ¿Cómo le soportas Hinata?

-Shiiii… - le acalló la chica – se supone que no debemos dar nuestros nombres en ningún momento – reprendió en voz baja.

-De igual forma ya conocen quién es cada quién – contestó mirando fijamente a la chica, vestía un kimono tradicional e impecablemente blanco, no se había colocado una máscara como todos los demás, sino que se había hecho la máscara en el rostro, como si fuese parte de su piel con colores brillantes, sinceramente estaba… hermosa, - ¿Y tu disfraz es…? - preguntó recorriéndole de forma atenta, el kimono no llegaba hasta sus tobillos sino que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas de la rodilla para abajo.

-Anya – contestó simplemente, el chico siguió mirándole para darle a entender que no sabía de que hablaba – la princesa de las nieves – concluyó. Y él comprendió.

-¿Y tu eres? – preguntó entonces Neji.

Pero antes de que Gaara siquiera contestara los murmullos le hicieron volver su atención, parecía que alguna algarabía estaba recorriendo el salón completo. Y fue cuando escuchó de Hinata un:

-"Llegó"

Que decidió volverse para ver quién había "llegado".

*****Sakura*****

Sus padres habían quedado mudos cuando bajó las escaleras para dejarse ver con su atuendo, eso era buena señal, principalmente porque su padre tartamudeó que iría a buscar su cámara y Naomi gritó un: "¡Fantástica!"

Sonrió algo apenada murmurando un "arigatou", su prima no se quedaba atrás. Su atuendo de "Athenea" la diosa de la sabiduría se le ajustaba al cuerpo, con un traje blanco, y un cinturón dorado ya hacía atado a su estrecha cintura dejando ver su figura prominente, herencia de su madre. En el cabello se había hecho unos muy elaborados bucles que caían a cada lado de su infantil rostro.

Al llegar a la casa de la fiesta a su madre se le salió decir que había hecho una reservación ¡Por fin! En el muy caro y reconocido restaurant cinco estrellas "Venus" para aquella noche. Y eso aclaraba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que su madre le hubiese esrado tan encantada de que fuera a esa fiesta, tal vez se sentía culpable de dejarle sola aquella noche, y que ella le haya anunciado que la invitaran a una fiesta era la forma perfecta de zafarse de la culpa de padre. típico. Pero al menos lo había usado a su beneficio, y se despidió muy sonriente de su madre luego de que le anunciaran de que tenía cerca de media noche, antes de que la fueran a buscar para recibir el año nuevo juntos se despidieron.

Tanto Naomi como Sakura observaron absortas por varios minutos como el auto se alejaba, y casi que poniéndose de acuerdo se volvieron para fijar sus ojos en las amplias rejas que bordeaban la mansión Uchiha y la cual estaba siendo vordeada por guardias de seguridad encargados de no dejar entrar a nadie que no portara invitación. Sakura no quiso preguntarse que harían si alguien se hacía el rudo y quería entrar sin tarjeta... simplemente observar las miradas amenazadoras, los robustos brazos y las armas se le daba una clara idea...

Por suerte ellas tenían invitación y los vigilantes se comportaron de lo más amables! ¡Incluso uno de ellos se ofreció para acompañarlas al carruaje... ¡Carruajes! ¿podéis creerlos? Alados por muy elegantes caballos que le hicieron preguntarse si ya los habían tenido anteriormente o si los habían rentado solo por aquella noche, aunque... los terrenos eran gigantes, no le sorprendería que tuvieran un establo o algo así.

Subieron Naomi y ella en un carruaje junto con dos muchachas más que también llevaban sus respectivas máscaras para cubrir su identidad y agradeció tener la suya, aunque tal vez por el cabello rosa le reconocerían en cualquier lugar, pero tal vez pensarían que era parte del atuendo... oh Dios Sakura, ya estás pensando incoherencias, lo que significa que los nervios están saliendo

a flote. Suspiró, y Naomi le miró curiosa... Sakura estaba muy absorta en sus pesamientos para darse cuenta de que las otras dos chicas que le acompañaban le estaban prestando más atención de lo que la educación ameritaba. Sin embargo, el viaje en carruaje se hizo corto, y pronto un mayordomo les abrió la puerta con mucha educación ofreciéndoles la mano a cada una para que bajara con cuidado y subiera las amplias escaleras decoradas con pétalos de rosas y luces fluorecentes que le daban la sensación de encontrarse caminando por una pasarela, o nubes... o un lugar totalmente etéreo... si que se estaban pasando ¿no? pero si creía que eso sería todo... estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Oh por Dios! - escuchó que exclaba Naomi a su lado, y no fue sino cuando subió su mirada en el salón frente a ella que le costó de sobremanera no quedarse con la boca abierta ante el majestuoso salón de invitados que se abría paso ante ellas, claro que lo había visto antes, cuando fue la primera vez, y sabía que era enorme pero nunca lo había visto de aquella manera...

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con elegantes cortinas, haciendo referencia al interior de un castillo o algo semejante, al igual que del techo donde colgaban algunas telas vinotintas y blancas como adornos, la luz opaca era suficiente para hacer que el interior del salón brillara como si alguien le hubiese aplicado polvo brillante o algo así, luego se daría cuenta de que era un efecto especial en las luces, y el aroma que se aspiraba era relajante, rosas... claro que eran rosas! si habían docenas adornando las puertas, las mesas, Dios! esto era increible!! por lo que podía ver habían mesas muy extensas con comidas, fuentes de agua, esculturas de hielo... camareros moviéndose de aquí a allá repartiendo copas a personajes de vestimentas sumamente elegantes que hablaban con sensura entre si, como las personas estiradas que eran... y ahora le miraban, la mayoría se volvían para mirar con curiosidad hacia el humbral donde estaban paradas, tal vez por el hecho de que no se hubiesen movido de aquel sitio y por un momento sintió la necesidad de correr... estaba aterrada, ese lugar no era el de ella, se darían cuenta que ella no pertencía a aquel lugar entre ellos y la echarían, como siempre sucedía, como sucedió en los juegos, en los grupos de estudios, el los clubes...

Cuando quizo entrar al club de fans de Sasuke.........

-¿Sakura?

La voz de su prima le hizo salir de pronto del trance y se fijó en ella de forma distraída, el rostro de la castaña, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por la máscara dejaban ver una expresión preocupada, de pronto se sentía mareada, había sido una locura haber ido, tenía que irse cuanto antes, Vio a su prima, sus los labios moverse sin que ninguna palabra llegara a sus oídos, pero estaba segura de lo que decía: "Vete de aquí fenómeno" tal y las palabras que había escuchado desde años... hace años... y el recuerdo voló veloz antes de poder evitarlo:

_**"-¡Mira que gracioso! la nerdita quiere pertenecer al club de Sasuke-kun! ¿No es una ternura?, a la nerdita le gusta Sasuke-kun!" **_La voz cruel sonaba igual que aquella vez._ "__**Escucha bien, frentuda, Sasuke-kun es y siempre será mío, y soy demasiado amable de dejar que las demás lo admiren" sonrió de forma suficiente "Pero hay una gran línea que personas como TÚ no pueden cruzar, y ya es hora de que entiendas que tú no perteneces a nuestro mundo... ¿Lo has entendido bien o tengo que escribírtelo? Tú-no-perteces-aquí"perteces aquí "**__**"Así que... Vete de aquí fenómeno"**_

y eso fue demasiado, casi pudo escuchar las carcajadas retumbando en sus tímpanos y dando media vuelta caminó con paso apresurado por el pasillo, alejándose de la entrada al gran salón y pasando de largo al mayordomo que les había guiado hasta allí, sus pasos rápidos retumbaron por el amplio lugar, mientras eran opacados por la música que procedía del salón, era un camino más o menos extenso para llegar a la salida, y queria llegar lo más rápido posible, y estubo apunto si no fuera por...

-¡Sakura! ¿Que es lo que sucede? - preguntó su prima reteniéndole de la mano y haciendo que se volviera para verla mejor - ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Sakura! ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¡Respondeme!

Pero Sakura hipó y fue suficiente para que detuviese su reclamo, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más preocupado.

-¿Saku...?

-Yo no... yo no pertenezco aquí Naomi, nisiquiera tengo idea de porqué vine - susurró por fin bajando su rostro.

-¿De que estás...? - y fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes y brillantes de Sakura que se dio cuenta, al momento en su mente se escuchó un "Oh" de comprensión, recordando las veces que ella la había tratado de convencer de que fueran a cenar juntos al comedor de la escuela, y ella siempre prefiriendo comer sola en la terraza, cuando le invitaba a una fiesta y la pelirrosa rehusándose halegando que prefería quedarse estudiando, esa chica castaña, tímida, que siempre se repetía así misma que "No pertenecía a aquel lugar" aún estaba presente bajo toda aquella apariencia de chica autosuficiente de las últimas semanas, justo en aquel momento Naomi pensó que el disfráz que llevaba puesto le representaba perfectamente, no había uno más perfecto para su prima - Pues... yo te puedo recordar el motivo del porqué estás aquí...

Al momento Naomi se retiró la máscara dejando ver su infantil y bello rostro, que ahora con el maquillaje parecía que hubiese sido tallado en porcelana, para que así la pelirrosa pudiese ver la sinceridad en su expresión...

-Estás aquí por Sasuke, por que es la fiesta de la familia de Sasuke a decir verdad, no porque seas aficionada a las fiestas de gala ni mucho menos a la de disfraces... - Sakura le observó fijamente - recuerdalo, no estás aquí por lucirte ante aquellas personas, ni porque quieras darte a conocer, o aparentar algo que no eres como lo harán muchos de los que se encuentran allá adentro, estás aquí por que eres Sakura Haruno y resiviste una invitación que viene de tu novio Sasuke Uchiha, por eso, no tienes que preocuparte por caerles bien a aquellas personas que no conoces ¿me escuchas? no hay necesidad de finjir que sos algo que no eres, es simplemente... ser tu, tal y como te quiere Sasuke, ser tu misma...

Sakura le veía fijamente totalmente sorprendida, era cierto... ella estaba allí era por Sasuke, no era por ninguna de aquellas personas que se dedicaban a observarla ni a susurrar a sus espaldas, no le debía importar en lo absoluto que pensaran ellas, solo... solo debía interesarle lo que pensara Sasuke. Al diablo las demás personas que le critican, o que intentan despacharla del lugar, ¡Que lo intenten si creen que ella no pertenece allí! ella no se iría hasta que no viese al menor de los Uchihas.

-Y yo... - continuó hablando Naomi con una sonrisa en los labios al momento que le tomó suavemente las manos apretándolas con afecto y haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos - Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte...

Y como muchas otras veces... sonrió. Le sonrió a su prima totalmente agradecida, ¡Era cierto!, ella siempre estaba allí... para apoyarle.

Pero entonces fue consciente de como la castaña volvía su rostro para luego fruncir el seño al percatarse de la presencia de alguien más. Casi inmediatamente Sakura se volvió para ver al nuevo personaje que había llegado y sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de quién era...

-¡Gaara!

****Gaara****

Había visto impactado la imagen que presentaban ambas chicas paradas a la entrada del Salón, eran casi irreales, Sakura representaba a un hermoso ángel de alas pequeñas y brillantes que sobresalían de su espalda, la vestimenta blanca y su rostro brillante, era un perfecto ángel... pero, pasó algo inesperado, incluso antes de que hiciera cualquier comentario, vio como la pelirrosa se giraba sobre sí misma, y caminaba en dirección opuesta, como si de pronto hubiese cambiado de opinión y alla preferido no entrar al lugar.

Y tan solo fue como un impulso, algo a lo que realmente no estaba acostumbrado cuando sintió sus piernas moverse, y caminar a traves de la sala, mientras esquivaba a los invitado con movimientos ágiles para dirigirse con rapidez al lugar por donde Sakura y la otra chica se habían marchado, no era posible que se fueran a ir tan pronto de la fiesta.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a donde ellas estaban, por suerte se habían detenido mientras hablaban, y tal vez estuviese siendo ayudado por el sonido de la música que llegaba hasta aquel lugar, o que estuviesen muy concentradas en su conversación, pero las chicas no habian sido conscientes aún de su presencia, escuchó parte de la conversación, la sedosa voz de aquella chica que acompañaba a Sakura, no se le hacía familiar de ninguna forma, observó su figura, era algo más baja que Sakura, pero tenía una cintura delgada cuya forma era delineada por un apretado cinturon dorado y amplias caderas que le seguían, el traje blanco se adherida perfectamente a su cuerpo, y cuando la chica retiró la máscara de dorada de su rostro, no pudo retener un gemido de impresión que escapó de sus labios, y agradeció que no lo hubiesen escuchado, era... preciosa, no había otra forma de describir ese hermoso rostro de expresión sutil y ojos brillantes color avellana que lucian a su voz un tinte de preocupación, sus labios se movian lentamente, aquella boca pequeña de labios rosados y brillantes, se quedó hipnotizado... no supo cuanto tiempo estubo así, solo sabía que su tono de voz era demasiado agradable y relajante, debía cantar espectacularmente de eso no había duda alguna, pero entonces sintió que la voz se calló y observó a la chica que había fijado sus ojos en él, y fue solo un segundo que esos ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando cambió a una expresión más dura, y el ceño se frunció, y reconoció esa expresión, ya la visto varias veces, y era la única que le había visto... era la prima de Sakura, la que siempre le dirigía esa expresión matadora cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación y que por lo mismo no era la primera vez que se preguntaba si él le había hecho algo malo a ella alguna vez.

-¡Gaara! - la voz de Sakura le hizo volver sus ojos a su rostro sonriente, momentos más personas les habían alcanzado - ¡Neji! ¡Hinata!

-Sakura, ¿Que pasó? te vimos salir corriendo - explicó hinata luciendo preocupada, la pelirrosa sonrió dulcemente.

-No ha sido nada, es solo que... me sentí algo nerviosa eso es todo, iba a tomar aire - explicó tranquilamente. Ambos Hyuuga lucieron satisfechos por la respuesta, el único que aún no parecía convencido era Gaara, pero este se encontraba más interesado en observar a la castaña que parecía querer matarle con la mirada, que en lo que estaban diciendo.

-Etto... ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó entonces Hinata.

-Ya están llegando más invitados y... no sería muy bien visto que nos encontrasen hablando en el pasillo - explicó Neji con su pose de persona que ya estaba más que acostumbrada en asistir a esas fiestas, y llevar a cabo todos aquellos modales de etiquetas.

-Claro - contestó Sakura - ¿Naomi? - preguntó dirigiéndose a su prima que de inmediato asintió apartando por fin la mirada de la suya y pasando por delante de él con pose suficiente...

Cuando ya estaba lo bastante alejada fue que se decidió a soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo. ¡Alguien le podría decir que diablos le había hecho a esa tal Naomi!? que el recordara nunca le había visto antes... de hace apenas unas semanas. Era imposible que le odiara solo por su apariencia... bueno, en realidad, si había personas que le odiaban simplemente por ser quien era... pero no sabía porque le molestaba que esa chica le odiara.

Tendría que agarrar el toro por los cuernos si quería saber, ya que parecía que esa situación no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto si iba a ese paso.

****Itachi****

Había presenciado lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, era una suerte que se ubiese escondido en una de las habitaciones cerca de la entrada, lo único malo es que se trataba del armario donde las mozas guardaban los objetos de limpieza, pero siempre que fuera por el bien del espionaje era perdonado, maldijo por lo bajo por que no podía ver a las chicas, pero al menos podía escuchar.... algo. Y lo que había escuchado había sido verdaderamente interesante, la chica parecía no ser una cazafortuna después de todo, parecía tímida... bien, la palabra clave en aquella oración era "Parecía" no había que dejarse engañar por las apariencias después de todo, y al menos sabía quien era Sakura, bueno... dudaba mucho que se le pudiese perder una persona cuyo cabello fuera rosa, ¿quienes más se pintarian el cabello de rosa por cierto? Solo tendría que caminar hasta la chica, poner su plan en marcha y...

-Si, son muy guapos, lástima que no seamos chicas ricas ni... - la puerta se abrió dejando ver la expresión y el gemido de sorpresa de una de las mozas al encontrar a su señor Uchiha en el armario de los objetos de limpieza, Itachi había compuesto su expresión de "No me importa que pienses, es mi problema si quiero estar dentro de un armario, así que no digas nada siquieres seguir trabajando aquí" si, esa expresión - ¡Señor Uchiha! No sabía que estaría...

-No te preocupes linda, ya me iba... - y guiñando un ojo a la moza pasó por su lado dejándole sumamente sonrojada y a la otra totalmente impresionada - Y recuerden... - se detuvo antes de verlas seriamente - ni una palabra de esto ¿quedó claro?

-Si, si, claro señor - contestaron al unísono las mujeres aún con una expresión exceptica.

Después de todo, debía acallar los chismes que podrían aparecer en el periódico al siguiente día, ya podía leerlo.

_"El guapo soltero Itachi Uchiha sale del armario el día de su fiesta de fin de año"_

Sin duda aquella noticia llevaría a muchos malos entendidos... aparte de que se vendería como pan caliente.

****Sasuke****

No sabía que era lo que haría, kuso, esa noche era la decisiva, pronto se iría todo lo que había planeado con Sakura al mísmisimo caño y la chica lo odiaría estaba seguro de ello, después de todo, el anuncio de su compromiso sería noticia, y el escandalo que se armaría, oh joder, tenía que haberle invitado a la fiesta y decirle de todo, pero había sido tan cobarde que... tendría que decirle todo el plan a Sakura, para que entendiera que era algo que DEBÍA hacer, que era algo que había escapado de sus manos, vio el reloj de pulsera, las diez en punto de la noche y él aún encerrado en su habitación, de seguro sus padres en aquellos momentos estaban dando su gran entrada al salón, y el debía salir a las diez y treinta, claro, elegantemente más tarde ya que él sería el objeto de visión de todos, solo esperaba que su prometida se retrasara un poco más. Que no llegara aún, no quería tener que convivir con ella por más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario para montar toda esa pantalla, la chica no era para nada agradable, era bonita, pero demasiado insoportable, ahora se preguntaba como pudo haber aceptado hacer todo aquello, por todos los dioses! aceptar atarse en matrimonio a la Sabaku, su vida iba a ser un infierno!, pero claro!, él siempre había pensado que todo era por dinero, que lo que importaba en este mundo era ampliar el negocio, y ser más ricos, el matrimonio solo era un negocio conveniente para juntar dos poderosas familias, eso había sido todo, no existía amor, solo dinero, apellido y crear una descendencia que se haga cargo del negocio y siga con el siclo interminable del poder. Pero ahora... ahora estaba Sakura, y sabía que si había alguien con quién siempre quisiera estar esa era ella. Con ella había sido la única con la que había sentido la necesidad de tenerle al lado, de salir, de acariciarle... ¡Dios! ¿Que había hecho? Tenía que hablar con Sakura pronto antes de que todo ese teatro diera inicio!!

-¿Sasuke?

La suave voz de su madre se hizo presente en la habitación. La mujer estaba en la puerta mirándole, llevaba un vestido muy ajustado que mostraba su figura, que aunque ya estuviese cerca de los cuarenta, mostraba un plano adhomen que presumía con vestidos que se adherian a su piel, dando a entender que aún contaba con su cuerpo de juventud.

-Madre - contestó Sasuke deteniendo sus pasos, era increíble que no ubiese abierto un hueco en su habitación por lo mucho que había caminado tratando de liberar el nerviosismo que llevaba encima - ¿No deberías estar con padre haciendo tu gran entrada en estos momentos?

La mujer sonrió. Y se acercó más para peinarle el lacio cabello con las manos.

-Le dije que esperáramos unos momentos más para dar espectativa a los invitados que esperan como todos los años que hagamos nuestra entrada a las diez en punto, es bueno cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando, además... - comenzó entonces a arreglar el cuello del chaleco que llevaba, mientras sonreía - estaba anciosa de ver como mi apuesto niño se había arreglado...

Sasuke también sonrió un poco, algo enternecido por las muestras de afecto de su madre, le hacía recordar de niños, cuando ella le ayudaba a vestirse y le gustaba peinar su cabello, ella era la única que le había mostrado el amor de madre, su padre siempre había sido el ser frío que pensaba que todas aquellas muestras de afectos le harían un ser débil, y que no dirigía sus palabras a él por más tiempo del necesario.

-Sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de tí ¿Cierto?

Y aquellas palabras le hicieron enfocar los ojos en ella extrañado antes de que continuara nuevamente.

-Hacer esto a esta edad... solo porque tu padre y yo nos comprometimos a los diesiciete, él cree que está bien que tu lo hagas - el seño de ella ligeramente se frunció y Sasuke le miró atónito, ¿que sus padres se comprometieron a los diesiciete?.

-Nunca me dijeron que...

-Si, nuestro matrimonio fue algo premeditado, nuestros padres lo decidieron sin nosotros tomar parte de ello, y fue anunciado cuando tu padre cumplió los diesiciete, yo tan solo tenía quince años. Y por supuesto que no quería casarme a esa edad... fue una suerte que la mayoría de edad para las mujeres casarse fuera de diesiciete y así tuviesemos dos años para conocernos, estoy segura que si no me hubiese enamorado de tu padre cariño, no me hubiese casado con él, sin importar lo que dijeran mis padres. Por eso... solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacerlo.

Definitivamente estaba impresionado. Su madre le decía que... ¿Podría dejarlo? una nueva esperanza se abría ante sus ojos en aquellos momentos pero... había algo que no estaría bien.

-Pero Fug... padre - se reprendió inmediatamente, acostumbraba a llamarle Fugaku cuando se encontraba entre amigos, y aveces con su hermano, ya que en realidad no le veían como tal, pero ante su madre siempre procuraba llamarle "Padre" - se molestará si me rehuso a casarme, tal y como se enojó por que Itachi...

-Itachi escogió continuar con sus estudios, y me siento muy orgullosa de él sin importar que es lo que diga tu padre, y si no quieres casarte Sasuke, solo debes decirlo y si es necesario me enfrentaré a él para que no te ponga ni un dedo encima, por eso no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?, lo que aquí importa es tu felicidad, y sino quieres hacerlo...

Las ideas corrían una tras otra en la mente de Sasuke, mostrandole las ventajas y desventajas de su decisión si se rehusaba a la causa... habían muchas más desventajas que ventajas por desgracia y la que más salía perdiendo en todo era su madre. No sería justo que le hiciera algo así.

Entonces lo decidió.

-Madre, Ani... quiero decir... yo, tengo un plan, para salir de todo esto, sin que padre se enfurezca, pero... lo único que tengo que pedirte es que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Siempre confío en tí cariño - susurró acercándosele y acercándose un poco para depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo - pero tu también confía en mí.

-De acuerdo.

Ya no podría decirle nada a Sakura... tan solo esperaba que le pudiera perdonar, y agradecía que no le hubiese mencionado de la fiesta de fin de año en su mansión, sería más doloroso si presenciara todo aquel teatro en primera fila.

Y él definitivamente se odiaría si le causara tanto daño.

*****Sakura*****

Estaba nerviosa, atraía mucho las miradas de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, ya la habían invitado tres chicos a bailar y ella había tratado de ser muy amable al rechazar la invitación, ya iban a ser las diez y treinta y Sasuke nada que daba signos de querer aparecer.

-Ese baka, ¿donde estará? - el que había preguntado era Naruto, quién había llegado hace poco, los increíbles ya estaban todos reunidos, el único que no hacía apto de presencia era aquel quién precisamente estaba siendo el anfitrión - siempre es uno de los que sale cuando Gaara ha llegado quién siempre es uno de los primeros en llegar por cierto, ya que se encontra con su hermana... por cierto Gaara, ¿Donde está? ahora que me doy cuenta...

-Llamó para decir que llegaria tarde. Eso es todo - fue la respuesta rápida que dio el chico dando a entender que no tenía idea en realidad.

-¿Temari va a venir? - la que pregunté fui yo tensandome de pronto, una rápida mirada a Hinata me hizo entender que ella también había pensado lo mismo que yo, ya que nuestros ojos se dirigieron veloces a la mesa de bocadillos en donde una muy entretenida Naomi se encontraba seleccionando que dulces provaría.

Ambas recordábamos la manía que le tenía mi prima a la hermana de Gaara. Y no quería ver que era lo que iba a pasar si se encontraba con ella, sino podía ver a Gaara ni en pintura lo mínimo que pasaría es que quisiera marcharse de aquel lugar.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Ya debe estar por llegar.

Pero los murmullos recorrieron el salón cuando dos parejas se encontraban en la entrada haciendo gala de presencia, la primera era una pareja de ambos cabellos negros, con piel muy blancas, vistiendo como si se tratasen de reyes y reinas de la época feudal, o eso parecían. La mujer vestía un kimono, con un amplico y muy elabarado peinado en sus hermosos y brillantes cabellos largos, y el hombre parado muy recto tenía una expresión muy superior, ambos les hacía recordar a...

-¿Son los padres de Sasuke? - preguntó en un susurro al más próximo que era Gaara. El chico simplemente asintió parecía realmente cansado de tanto protocolo y pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no virar los ojos.

La otra pareja sin embargo no la reconocía, la mujer tenía el cabello de un color marrón claro y el hombre era pelirrojo, todos llevaban las máscaras que cubrian su identidad pero al parecer... todos ya sabían de quienes se trataban. ¿Serían también familia de Sasuke?

-Mi padre... por desgracia - murmuró por lo bajo el chico a su lado respondido a la pregunta que la chica se estaba haciendo. Sakura le miró sorprendida y luego a ellos, ¿Sus padres? Eran los padres de Gaara? - Nos vemos luego Sakura.

Y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse. Pero antes de que hiciera algún comentario al respecto o le siguiera alguien le había agarrado del brazo. Pensando que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos, por la familiaridad con que lo hizo volvió su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro a la persona que se encontraba tras ella, solo para chocar contra un par de ojos oscuros muy familiares que le miraban fijamente y que le hizo encojer el estómago.

-Sasuke... - susurró casi sin poder evitarlo.

****Naomi****

Realmente aquellos dulces estaban deliciosos, era una suerte que le hubiesen invitado, y se encontraba muy felizmente viendo cual sería su próximo dulce a probar cuando...

-Perfecto, ahora se me ha quitado el apetito... - habló bruscamente al ver a aquel que se había colacado a su lado mirándole fijamente - ¿Se puede saber que rayos es lo que quieres y por qué has estado mirándome toda lo noche?

Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que el chico contestara. Naomi había tenido la vaga esperanza de que se hubiese molestado y se fuera. Lástima que no tenía tanta suerte.

-Te respondo solo si me respondes: ¿Que te he hecho yo para que me odies?

Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Naomi le escuchaba dirigirse a ella, tenía una voz profunda, tranquila, como si no se dirigiera a ella en realidad... se distrajo un momento analizándola antes de volver a hablar.

-Es claro lo que has hecho... Sabaku no Gaara - le miró detallándole, la vestimenta que consistía en traje rojo vinotinto y en el chaleco - Te faltó el contenedor... Shukaku.

Y Gaara le vio impresionado.

****Sakura****

-Lamento decepcionarte linda pero no soy Sasuke.

Al escuchar esa voz ronca sintió la decepción de inmediato y maldijo mentalmente por que ambos tuviesen esos ojos tan increiblemente negros, tan iguales y que llevara esa máscara que le había confundido más aún.

-Itachi - saludó tratando de soltarse del agarre del joven, sin embargo este no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir - ¿te importaría...? - comenzó a decir mirando su brazo, no era como si le estuviese presionando muy fuerte ni nada, pero al tener su mano allí impedía que se volviera para quedar de frente a él y esa posición, dándole la espalda y él hablándole al oído... le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, sin embargo el mayor le interrumpió.

-¿Me consederías el honor de una pieza? - preguntó de forma seductora. Sakura parpadeó no comprendiendo lo que quería decir o tal vez muy aturdida para analizar bien las palabras.

-Te está invitando a bailar - fue la voz de Hinata quién le susurró al oído.

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Itachi invitándole a bailar?!, por suerte al segundo siguiente su brazo ya estaba liberado.

-Hinata-san, Neji-san - saludó Itachi de inmediato.

-Se supone que las identidades son secretas Itachi - comentó la chica nuevamente con una sonrisa traviesa, Sakura notó la ausencia del "San" al dirigirse por su nombre.

-Por eso traté de ser más formal - contestó de regreso sonriendo.

-Ups... creo que fui yo que me equivoqué entonces - se disculpó luciendo un leve sonrojo - me disculpo.

-No es de que preocuparse, de todos modos, todos conocen su identidad, la cantidad de miradas que está atrayendo por su belleza irrefutable es abrazadora.

-Me halaga.

Sakura nunca había escuchado hablar con tanta cortesía. Pero supuso que era solo una actuación para ellos ya que ambos mostraban una sonrisa divertida muy dificil de ocultar.

-Así que... estaba invitando a Sakura a bailar? - preguntó mirando a la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, si ella quiere...

Inner: (Haciendo acto de aparición luego de mucho tiempo) Por supuesto que no quiero. Shannaro.

-Claro que quiere.

Inner: ¿QUE?! y se puede saber por que Hinata está contestando por ti?!!

-Estaría encantada...

Inner: Rápido!! haz algo antes de que te compremeta!!

Muy tarde.... Itachi le había tomado de la mano y la arrastraba a la pista de baile, donde otras parejas bailaban de lo más feliz.

-Itachi, Itachi... - llamó mientras caminaba tratando de no hacer alguna escena de llamar más la atención de lo que ya la llamaba - Itachi, no, regresemos, no se bailar... yo...

-Tranquila, yo te guío - contestó el otro sin inmutarse.

Inner: Hijo d.... no Sakura, tranquilizate... y intentalo de nuevo, no hagas un escandalo aqui...

-Pero Itachi... yo no... yo nunca he bailado, y... no...

-Necesito hablar de Sasuke.

Esta bien, eso me convenció.

Inner: ¿Por que no habéis empezado por ahi? ¿Pero tiene que ser obligatorio que hablemos de él mientras bailamos?

-Pero aquí todos nos veran... - susurró una vez que se detuvieron en un espacio despejado.

-Pero nadie prestará atención a lo que hablemos ya que están bailando...

Inner: Bueno punto.

Se tensó un poco al sentir la mano del chico en su cintura, creyó que las alas que llevaba puesta a sus espaldas serían un estorbo, pero al parecer al chico no le molestaba para nada, las otras parejas parecían tener el problema, pero era una suerte que este detalle hiciera que se mantuviesen a una buena distancia, pasó un rato antes de que Sakura pudiese acostumbrarse al movimiento suave de un lado a otro que hacía Itachi, era fácil seguirlo, pero dudaba poder hablar de aquella forma.

-¿Que querías decirme de Sasuke?

-Nada en realidad... - Sakura abrió sus ojos impresionada dispuesto a insultarle por haberle arrastrado a la pista para no hablarle de "nada" cuando escuchó que volvió a hablar - No obstante, eres tu la que me hablaras de él.

-¿Yo? - preguntó extrañada.

-Así es. Quería saber... ¿Por que una chica tan guapa como tu se fijaría en mi hermanito?

Y si Sakura no se calló de la impresión fue simplemente por que Itachi le sostenía de la cintura.

****Gaara****

-¿Sabes de Shukaku? - preguntó extrañado Gaara.

-Por supuesto, es mitología antigua del Japón, es interesante que te hayas difrazado del contenedor del Shukaku - y por primera vez Gaara sintió que no le dirigía una mirada de odio sino algo interesada como si intentara analizar el hecho de que vistiera de aquella forma, pasaron algunos segundos, antes de que ella se decidiera a proceder - No te odio a tí ¿De acuerdo?, simplemente no me agrada tu hermana, eso es todo.

Y Gaara no supo que fue peor, la respuesta, o que sinceramente........ se sentía aliviado por que esa chica en realidad no le odiase a él.

****ITACHI****

-¿Como que por qué me fijaría en él? - preguntó extrañada. Y Itachi trató de sonar casual.

-Es cierto, digo... podrías tener a cualquiera - le dirigió una mirada laciva para que ella rellenara los espacios en blanco que dejaba y los interpretase - es una lástima que mi hermanito te haya visto antes - y le sonrió de esa forma que sonreía cuando quería dejar suspirando a una mujer y que nunca antes había fallado.... hasta ahora.

Sakura pareció tensarse notablemente y perdió el paso obligando a detenerse.

-No quiero seguir bailando - fue la inmediata explicación mientras trataba de alejarse, Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirándole fijamente impresionado, era la primera vez que... trató de pensar que había sido un laxus, tal vez... no se había explicado tan bien como creyó.

-Solo un rato más, ya está terminando la música - susurró cerca de su oído.

-Deja de hacerlo.... - susurró un poco bajo.

-¿Hacer que? - volvió a preguntar cerca de su oído.

-Eso - se acercó más creyendo que le había puesto nerviosa.

-No se a lo que te refieres - preguntó más cerca y Sakura apartó la cabeza para mirarle con odio contenido.

Itachi le miró extrañado.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - susurró mirándole con enojo - Sabes bien que estoy saliendo con tu hermano. ¿Como puedes hacerle esto? ¿Que acaso no tienes verguenza?

Definitivamente estaba impresionado. Era la primera en toda su vida que alguien le rechazaba, y que además osara a reclamarle. Mayores, mujeres casadas, chicas, ¡ni siquiera una princesa se había negado a sus insinuaciones!, pero allí estaba... esa chica pelirrosa. Pero si tenía tan solo diesiciete años ¡Por kamisama! pensaría que si alguna vez alguien le rechazara sería mayor... pero las chicas de su edad se ilusionaban y caían derretidas si un guapo chico de veintitres años, que aparte es conocido como uno de los solteros más cotizados y millonarios, les insinuara algo. Pero no, aquí estaba esta chica rompiendo todas las barreras y haciéndole sentir culpable.

-Esta bien, dejaré de acercarme tanto - susurró volviendo a acercarla un poco más pero manteniendo las distancias, eso pareció relajarle... por un momento - pero solo respondeme algo - era su última oportunidad - ¿Que tiene él... que no tenga yo? - preguntó de pronto Itachi haciendo que Sakura le mirara impresionada.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se dispusiera a responder:

-Mucho más de lo que crees...

****Hinata****

Estaba viendo entretenida a la pareja bailando en la pista, al parecer, estaban teniendo una conversación interesante. Naruto se encontraba a un lado de ella hablando con Neji, aquel año se llevarían acabo los partidos de futbol entre las escuelas, y su novio parecía sumamente excitado ante la idea, sonrió, su novio era muy despistado, seguro que nunca se daría cuenta la interesante discusión que se estaba llevando acabo entre esos dos.

-¿Hinata? - preguntó entonces una voz que conocía bien. Se volvió sonriendo a la rubia que había llegado.

-Hola Temari, me alegra que hayas llegado - la Sabaku lucía un traje de color lila, con sus mayas de siempre, y un gran abanico, recordó que la chica le había dicho que se iba a disfrazar de la doncella del viento.

-Si, a mi tambien, pensé que nunca llegaría, tuve que tomar un taxi, pero como mi apartamento queda al otro lado de la ciudad... - explicó - ¿En donde está mi hermano?

-Está buscando unos bocadillos - y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Naomi se encontraba con él conversando, se mordió el labio, esperaba que la chica no tuviese también un desagrado hacia la prima de Sakura. Pero al parecer no, ya que le vio sin demostrar reconocimiento de algún tipo y volvió a ver a Hinata asintiendo.

-Bien, y ¿Itachi? ¿se ha acercado a Sakura? - preguntó algo preocupada. Hinata asintió tranquilamente sonriendo.

-Oh Dios. - susurró mirándole preocupada.

-Pero yo estaba cerca y les interrumpí - contestó tranquilamente.

-Oh Gracias a los cielos... - dijo más aliviada mirando a los lados - ¿Y en donde está Sakura?

-bailando con Itachi - y fue en esos momentos que la rubia se fijó en el lugar que Hinata miraba encontrándose con la imagen que más temía, ¡Estaban hablando! la expresión de la rubia era de horror.

-¿Que? ¡¿Como has permitido que esté bailando con él?! te llamé y te dije que no le dejaras acercarse a Sakura, y que si se acercaba no les dejaras solos, sabes las cosas que podría estarle diciendo?

-Tranquila, ni hay porque preocuparse, Sakura sabrá contestarle, estoy segura, han ocurrido cosas muy interesantes - temari dirigió su atención entonces a la figura que bailaba, como se movían, la incomodidad de la pelirrosa - estoy segura que Itachi intentó pasarse y Sakura intentó alejarse. Si alguien es capaz de volver a Itachi a la tierra, esa es Sakura.

Y Temari rezó por que fuera así.

****SAKURA****

¿Que por qué me gusta Sasuke? esa pregunta es casi imposible de explicar...

-Sasuke es un ególatra sin remedio y aún así el chico más inseguro que hay, es uno de los chicos más guapo de la escuela y no obstante es sumamente celoso, tiene las mejores calificaciones sin embargo es un cabezadura, pero aún así... tiene un corazón de oro, hace cualquier cosa por las personas que quiere, y se cuanto aprecia a sus amigos... - sonrió de forma ida recordando al moreno en su fiesta de cumpleaños - Sasuke... tiene muchos defectos, sin embargo esos defectos lo convierten en el chico más tierno que he conocido, es... es algo que... no podría explicar, en realidad.

-Lo amas - susurró entonces Itachi y no era una pregunta, sin embargo, Sakura le escuchó como si lo fuera, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Una cosa era decírselo a Sasuke, el moreno también se lo decía y eso le daba ánimos para decirlo también. Pero decírselo a otra persona, decir que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha era otra cosa... hacía que todo se volviera diez veces más real... y eso le asustó algo... pero sonrió.

-Si, estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

No supo por que continuó la oración. pudo haber dicho, "Si, lo amo" pero pensó que eso sería algo muy común, por que si le preguntaran: "¿Amas a tus padres"? ella claramente contestaría: "Si, los amo" pero decir: "Estoy enamorada..." era mucho más profundo que solo sentir amor. Ahora lo comprendía. Entendía las locuras que había hecho, entendía el porqué había querido cambiar, por que uno es capaz de cambiar por la persona amada.

Era casi irónico que ella se diera cuenta en el mismo momento en el que el hermano del chico le estaba pretendiendo.

-Lo lamento, lamento no poder corresponderte de la forma que quieres... - susurró la chica, dándose cuenta de que habían dejado de bailar... ¿en que momento se había detenido? de seguro estaban llamando mucho la atención en esos momentos, pero sinceramente no le importó. Sentía algo extraño calentando su interior.

Pero sintió que su mano nuevamente era tomada y sintió miedo por lo que Itachi podría hacer a la mitad de aquel salón, sin embargo vio con algo de verguenza como el chico llevaba su mano a sus labios y depositaba un casto beso en ella.

-Perdóname por el espectáculo que he dado y por los futuros daños que podría provocarte.

Y aunque no entendió muy bien sus palabras, vio como el muchacho se alejaba muy sutilmente y desaparecía entre los invitados. Al momento siguiente todos comenazaron a aplaudir cuando la orquesta terminó de tocar.

****Temari****

Vio con sorpresa como el Uchiha se dirigía hacia el exterior del salón sin prestarle atención a más nada a su alrededor.

-Ya vengo. - le dijo a Hinata antes de seguirlo. Tenía que saber que había pasado para que el chico reaccionara de aquella manera. Lo vió entrando a la terraza del lugar. Casi se tropezó cuando vio a una pareja entrando apresurada nuevamente algo agitados, tal vez habían sido encontrados infraganti, y por la verguenza se habían apresurado a dejar al chico solo, tal y como se encontraba en aquellos momentos, con los brazos recostados sobre el barandal y sus ojos fijos en el patio de la mansión. Los terrenos eran realmente extensos.

-Lo admito, tenías razón - Temari se sorprendió, no esperaba que supiera que estaba ahí. Pero lo sabía. A pesar que le daba la espalda, se acercó más a él y se quedó así, a su lado también admirando el paisaje - estuve apunto de decirle que yo había sido aquel chico que le ayudó cuando estaba pequeña...

Temari le miró interesada.

-¿Lo fuiste?

El chico asintió suavemente, y Temari supo que no era mentira, se lo había imaginado en realidad...

-Sasuke nunca fue a aquel lugar de pequeño... Fugaku no le dejaba ir solo, solo me lo permitía a mí, para que viera como trabajaba, y de vez en cuando me ponía a ver los alrededores, un día vi como esos niños empujaban a la niña de gafas, y la habría dejado pasar sino la hubiese escuchado como comenzaba a desesperarse buscando sus cosas para recogerlos, y tuve que ir a ayudarla. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, se había lastimado un poco y le llevé a la enfermería... cuando la vi, sin embargo, no le reconocí, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y si tu no lo fueras mencionado nunca lo hubiese relacionado de alguna forma.

-¿Por que no le dijiste entonces sino era mentira?, pensé que querías que se alejara de Sasuke.

-Lo quería... pero me di cuenta de que ella en verdad le quiere.

-Si, eso ya te lo dije. Deberías creer un poco más en mí. - sonrió y con algo más de confianza se sentó con total naturalidad en las barras, como aquel que lo hace con años de experencia -Hace años que no hacía esto. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos horas hablando aquí?... - y su silencio lo dijo todo - ya veo... - susurró entendido la situación - viniste a este lugar intencionalmente ¿eh?

-Vi la mirada de ella... me recordó mucho a tí, cuando hablabas de ese tal Shikamaru...

Temari dejó de mover las piernas y subió su mirada fijándola en el firmamento, muy interesada en perderse contando las estrellas.

-¿Que puedo decir? Estaba enamorada de él.

-Y ella lo está de Sasuke... - continuó - así como también yo lo estoy de tí - eso último lo susurró. Pero se escuchó tan claro en aquel silencioso espacio que la rubia le escuchó perfectamente sintiendo su cuerpo paralizarse y sus mejillas sonrojar.

-¿Desde cuando? - preguntó tratando de que su tono de voz no mostrara lo nerviosa que se encontraba en aquel instante.

-Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue que comenzó. Supongo que desde que nos conocimos...

-Nos conocemos desde siempre...

-Exacto.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio. Los suficientes antes de que Temari volviera hablar, había bajado su mirada y fijado en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - preguntó.

-Cosas... - dijo simplemente - fui un cobarde en realidad... - confesó - cuando éramos niños, supongo que no sabía que me gustabas, quería estar contigo y pensé que seríamos algo así como nuestros padres, siempre lo di por hecho...

-Recuerdo que nos tomabamos de la mano, salíamos a pasear, júgabamos, me regalabas flores, - Temari sonrió ante el recuerdo - pero...

-¿...Eran solo juegos de niños? - completo Itachi - tal vez para ti, para mí era algo muy serio. Luego cuando crecimos recuerdo que ya estaba más consciente de mis sentimientos, a los once me iba a confesar pero entonces te escuché hablando de lo tonto que eran los niños hablando de novios... y decidí esperar un tiempo más, hasta que no pensaras que era tonto.

-Siempre has sido tu el que ha madurado más rápido - susurró Temari sonriendo nostálgica.

-Por desgracia. Dicen que son las mujeres las que maduran más rápido, pero parece que yo siempre he sido mucho más brillante para mi edad...

-creído.. - susurró. Y Itachi sonrió. Era agradable poder bromear hasta en esas situaciones, pero entonces Itachi continuó.

-Luego cuando cumplimos catorce años estuve apunto de declararte mi amor sino hubiese sido por ese imbésil de Shikamaru. Siempre hablabas de él, Shikamaru esto, Shikamaru otro... estuve muchas veces a punto de moler a golpes a ese sujeto, pero siempre me contuve por ti, lucías tan ilusionada, tan... enamorada... tal y como yo quería que te sintieras por mí. Luego... pasó algo increíble. Nuestros padres querían que nos casáramos y formáramos una familia, yo nunca podría haber estado más feliz, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo sin rehusarme, mi mayor sueño hecho realidad y nisiquiera tendría que hacer la ardua labor de declararme, cosa que ya había tratado y fallado notablemente cabe específicar pero entonces también ocurrió algo que se escaba de mis manos... tu...

-Me negué... - murmuró.

-Te negaste... - continuó también Itachi sonriendo amargamente - y me sentí destrozar, decías estar enamorada de ese sujeto. Y te rehusaste a cumplir con la orden de nuestros padres, claro que eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pero lo fue más la propuesta que me hiciste después...

Y Temari se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Se recordaba! Claro que se recordaba...

_**"-Nuestros padres quieren que nos casemos, pero nosotros no queremos eso... - dijo una Temari de diecisiete años, dando sus palabras como un hecho a un Itachi con diesiocho años recién cumplidos, el chico se mordió la lengua para no replicar ante sus palabras y dejarle continuar - así que... podemos formar un plan... somos amigos ¿no? podemos casarnos, finjir por un año que vivimos un feliz matrimonio, y luego finjir peliarnos para tener una discusión grave que haga que nos separemos, nadie podrá negar que no funcionó las cosas y podemos continuar con nuestras vidas... ¿Que te parece? **_

_**Itachi estaba horrorizado ante lo que ella le pedía, finjir que estaba finjiendo tener un matrimonio feliz, cuando estaba claro que si él se casaba con ella sería el hombre más feliz del planeta, vivir un teatro ante ella y ante sus padres para luego un año después separarse (cuando él no quería hacerlo) solo para que ella pudiese irse con ese Shikamaru... Itachi tenía el "no" impregnado en sus labios, iba a decirlo, pero fue tan solo ver la expresión de la chica suplicante para que su corazón con todo el dolor del mundo aceptara aquello para poder hacerle feliz.**_

_**-Me parece una idea genial - mintió con toda su alma, y agradeció que el corazón ni el alma pudieran partirse por que o sino ya estuviera vuelto trizas en el suelo."**_

-Finjí por un año que estaba finjiendo que me gustaba tener esa relación contigo, finjir que estaba finjiendo... - repitió sonriendo nostálgico y Temari sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar - eso ha sido lo más dificil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Y aún así parece que fui un buen actor, padre se lo creía y especialmete... tu te lo creías... y todos eran felices, a pesar de que yo me estaba muriendo al ver tu sonrisa finjida dirigida exclusivamente a mi, para luego a la hora siguiente verte en los brazos de aquel tipo.

Y Temari no pudo retener las lágrimas, al recordar las muchas veces que había pasado.

_**"-Itachi y Temari hacen la pareja perfecta - comentó Fugaku con el aire de aquel que da su aprobación a un buen vino.**_

_**-Perfecta sin duda - corroboró con aceptación la cabeza de la familia Fugaku. **_

_**Estaban en una cena, ambas familias se habían reunido como cada semana para según afianzar más los lazos de las dos familias que pronto se volverían una sola. Itachi se encontraba a un lado de Temari y ambos se aseguraban de sonreírse con dulzura de vez en cuando, cuando ambos padres miraban, o de estrechar las manos por encima de la mesa para que fuera visto por ellos, o coquetear mirándose entre ellos. Haciendo de esta forma feliz a sus padres. **_

_**-Nos gustaría retirarnos padre - comentó entonces Temari ante la mirada interesada de su supuesto prometido - queremos momentos a solas para "conversar" más. **_

_**Y la palabra "Conversar" sonó tan sugestiva que ambos padres sonrieron un poco satisfechos. Preparando ya sus negocios y como juntarlos una vez que ambos se ubiesen en matrimonio. **_

_**-Claro, es obvio que quieran estar solos - aceptó el Sabaku - ¿tu que dices Fugaku? le permitimos un tiempo a solas?**_

_**-Sería lo justo - contestó sin inmutarse. **_

_**Y ambos jovenes se fueron procurando ir tomados de la mano para salir. El chico le dirigió una mirada curiosa cuando ya estaban en el pasillo lejos de sus voces, tal vez preguntándose por qué había decidido salir antes ya que eso no lo tenía planeado pero entonces la chica soltó su mano de inmediato y le sonrió satisfecha por la actuación. **_

_**-Fue perfecto, cada vez lo hacemos mejor - le felicitó - tuve que salir, Shikamaru me dijo que me llamaría a esta hora y... **_

_**No pudo terminar ya que el dichoso móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mano de la rubia. **_

_**-¿Me disculpas? - preguntó inocente. **_

_**-Claro - susurró Itachi sintiendo de pronto que el mundo se le venía encima. Por supuesto que no había terminado de decir la palabra cuando ella ya se estaba alejando para contestarle con una sonrisa radiante. **_

_**Itachi se quedó recostado a la pared sintiéndose como la mierda"**_

Temari dejó que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas en silencio, Itachi había sufrido tanto por su culpa, y ella... ella solo había creído que ambos solo eran amigos, que él también la quería a ella como su amiga. Y que solo estaban finjiendo como en juego de niños... claro que "Nunca fue un juego". Dios, si así se sentía ella en esos momentos no quería ni imaginar como se había sentido Itachi, para su desgracia el relato no había terminado, y ella sabía que eso solo era la mitad de todo lo que había pasado.

*****xxxxx*****

Al fin se encontraba lista, el traje que le había pedido a padre que le comprara era perfecto, provocador, dejando a la vista sus atributos, sin duda él no podría resistirse. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero de la limosina donde su amigo ya le esperaba con la boca abierta. Sabía muy bien que no le era indiferente al peliazul y eso solo le hacía levantarle más el ego. Pero nunca tendría relaciones con él, a pesar de que había tenido relaciones con hombres que apenas y conocía. Pero con su amigo era diferente, no quería que después arruinaran esa extraña amistad amaamiga-amigosirviente que tenían.

-Vamos cara de pez... Sasuke me espera - y sonrió más aún cuando el auto arrancó.

****Temari****

Aun escuchaba atenta las palabras del mayor. Sintiendo el conocido nuda en la garganta.

-Luego se acercaba el día del matrimonio... nuestro falso matrimonio, tu ya dabas por hecho que nos casaríamos, al igual que todo el mundo, pero yo me estaba debatiendo en hacerlo o no, si lo hacía te haría feliz, a ti y a todos, excepto a mi, si era tan horrible tenerte tan solo unos momentos cerca, tocar tu mano, y abrazarte, sabiendo que era una mentira, no quería ni pensar como sería tenerte en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo todo el tiempo, sin siquiera poder acercarme y tocarte, y si me negaba a casarme, tendría que formar un plan para que tu no te vieras afectada, así que le dije a Fugaku que era yo el que no quería casarme por que quería continuar mis estudios en el extranjero, y que no quería dejar mi vida de soltería, me iría al extranjero, padre estaría furioso pero al menos tu serías libre. Y yo... yo no tendría porque finjir más que no te quería... a la final, solo fui un cobarde egoísta.

Itachi le miró por primera vez aquella noche y se sintió a morir, todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, nisiquiera podía ser capaz de hablar sin soltar un sollozo antes. pero se obligó a hacerlo, era necesario terminar la historia antes de continuarla.

-Cuando tu te fuiste... me sentí traicionada, se me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza, como por ejemplo, que era tan desagradable que no podía siquiera finjir que me querías - sonreía irónicamente comprendiendo ahora que era todo lo contrario - y me dije, "Si él pudo oponerse a algo que no quería yo también puedo hacerlo". Y al momento siguiente decidí estudiar lo que quería, aunque mis padres quería que estudiase otra cosa, y me revelé por completo, me mudé con mi tía por parte de mamá por un tiempo, logré entrar en una universidad pública y luego cuando comencé a trabajar renté mi propio departamento. Mi padre me deseredó y te creí fuera de mi vida hasta que apareciste hace apenas unas semanas. Y no quería verte, y a no te consideraba más mi amigo, solo un ser que se fue y volvió pero ahora...

Itachi fijó sus ojos en ella y se acercó más. Mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y ella se sintió culpable por ver esa chispa de esperanza en ellos y escuchar la voz susurrante que preguntaba un:

-¿Y ahora? ... serías capaz de darme una oportunidad?

Y Temari se quedó unos segundos en silencio, contemplándole, lo quería, Dios sabía que le quería con toda su alma, siempre le consideró su hermano, su amigo, su confidente... pero todo era tan rápido, ella hasta hace dos días estaba de novia de Shikamaru. Y el mismo día se enteró de los sentimientos de Itachi.

Y ahora...

Itachi estaba lo bastante cerca de ella, Temari tomó el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos y se fue inclinando, el chico abrió sus ojos impresionado ante la acción, pero consciente de lo que vendría acontinuación cerró sus ojos lentamente y esperó a que los labios se juntaran sintiendo la impaciencia y ancias previas del acto, acto que nunca pasó solo sintió la frente de la chica apoyarse en la suya y cuando abrió sus ojos vio muy cerca de él su rostro pasivo y tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad... para que me enamores - susurró - si la quieres.

Quería haberle dicho que le daría una oportunidad para que fueran novios, pero sabía que eso también sería injusto para Itachi, considerando de que el moreno era consciente de que había estado enamorada de Shikamaru, quería que Itachi también lo tuviera todo de ella, y que estuviese seguro, ella no lo amaba, y Itachi se merecía que le amase, se merecía eso... y mucho más, y ella esperaba ser esa persona que le diera mucho más, ella deseaba con toda su alma amarle. Y por un segundo temió que Itachi se reusara, diciendo que había esperado mucho y que no esperaría más. Y eso le alegró un poco, porque ese temor significaba que en verdad quería llegar a enamorarse para luego tener algo más serio.

-La he estado esperando toda mi vida - contestó presionando más su frente con la ella mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios - claro que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Y sin poder contenerse más se acercó dándole un casto beso que depositó en la comisura de los labios de la rubia. Que le miró impresionada por la opción.

-¡Itachi! - exclamó finjiendo estar furiosa.

-Oh vamos, era una ocación que no podía desaprovechar.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó. Temari sonrió viéndole irse.

Podría ser... que por primera vez, todo saliera bien, y que pudiesen librar a Sasuke de aquel compromiso, solo tendría que esperar un año al menos…, y estaba segura que Itachi cumpliría su objetivo.

****SASUKE****

-Sasuke - por segunda vez aquella noche escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole. Había estado tocando un poco la guitarra, tratando de componer algo, fue la mejor forma que encontró para entretenerse y no contestar el teléfono que sonaba cada dos por tres por causa el usuratonkashi que le llamaba, no quería darle explicaciones a sus amigos del por qué no bajaba a la "fiesta" simplemente no podía, porque él era algo así como la atracción especial aquella noche. cosa que le causaba náuseas a decir verdad.

-¿Si madre? - preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado y mirando a la mujer.

-Ya es hora, te están esperando allá abajo.

Y Sasuke se tensó. Había estado esperando su llegada para empezar con el plan y ahora que llegaba no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Bajo enseguida - dijo haciendo el ademán de arreglarse frente al espejo. La mujer asintió y él soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo - tranquilo Sasuke - susurró tratando de darse ánimo - solo será esta noche... cuando amanezca... - acarició el objeto que había dejado en la mesita de noche y se lo metió en el bolsillo, era un recuerdo de Sakura.

_**"Representa al poder que se tiene para controlar los problemas... Por eso dicen que este llavero puedo ayudar a su dueño a tener dominio sobre su fuego" **_

Necesitaría toda la ayuda del mundo en estos momentos.

****Itachi****

Una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón le hizo buscarlo de inmediato, era un mensaje..... de Sasuke. Y lo había enviado hace varios minutos de seguro no lo había sentido antes por estar entretenido, y sintió tragar fuerte cuando vio lo quedecía el mensaje.

"**Llegó"**

Oh mierda. Eso era suficiente para entenderlo. Esperó a que Temari le alcanzara para dirigirle una mirada preocupada.

-Ya está aquí.

No faltó que dijera más. La rubia entendió. "Ella" había llegado.

tenían que sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

****Sakura****

Ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar, eran casi las once de la noche y el moreno no aparecía. Era tan frustrante, por que razón le invitaría si no había sido para verle?

Al menos parecía que ya Naomi no miraba con furia a Gaara, les había visto hablando anteriormente. Y quería preguntar que habían hablado, pero pensó que sería muy imprudente que lo preguntara en esos momentos, considerando que el chico se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ellos. Así que decidió esperar a que llegaran a casa. Miró su reloj, tan solo faltaría treinta minutos para que sus padres le fueran a buscar, y Sasuke no daba apto de presencia, al parecer el resto de los increíbles se encontraban igual de extrañados, y ya Naruto había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había llamado, ya que, aunque estuviesen en la misma casa no les era permitido subir a las habitaciones.

Pero entonces sucedió. Vio a Temari que se aproximaba junto a Itachi, ambos llevaban expresiones algo preocupadas y caminaban rápidamente a donde estaban ellos. Se preocupó de que allí estuviese Naomi, considerando lo mal que la hermana de Gaara le caía. No quería que Temari también se llevara un mal rato por culpa de su prima.

-¿Han visto a Sasuke? - preguntó Itachi de pronto.

-Eso es lo que nos estamos preguntando, ¿en donde diablos está ese teme? - preguntó entonces Naruto entre enojado por que el chico no le quisiera contestar el teléfono.

-Aún no entran - dijo entonces Temari comprendiendo.

-¿Donde estabas? - preguntó Gaara mirando a su hermana.

-Estaba intercambiando opiniones con Itachi, perdóname por no irte a saludar Gaa-chan - se disculpó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tal vez Sakura estaba tan interesada en la reacción de su prima que no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se acercaba a ella, pero la pelirrosa estaba mas interesada en ver a su prima. La chica miraba interesada el gesto cariñoso de la mayor con el chico pero a parte de eso... no parecía haberle reconocido. lo cual era un alivio si no fuera por...

-Ven - el que le había hablado era Itachi, pero no entendía que quería decir con "ven"

-¿A donde? - preguntó en su defensa, el Uchiha le miraba fijamente como si no aceptara réplicas.

-Sakura ¿Quien es ella? - susurró Naomi a su lado, y Sakura decidió que prefería poner su atención en la castaña, pero no se le permitieron.

-Tenemos que irnos – el moreno tomó su brazo una vez más para llamar su atención.

-¡Yo no iré contigo Itachi! Estoy ocupada! – tal vez fue muy mala educada al hablarle así, pero tener a su prima preguntándole a su lado quién era esa rubia y al moreno al otro lado no era una opción muy placentera.

-Es la hermana de Gaara – le contestó por fin.

-¿Hermana? ¿La hermana de Gaara? ¿Ella? – volvió a susurrar extrañada. Y tal vez fue su imaginación pero había escuchado a Itachi lanzar una maldición antes de alejarse de ella y caminar a donde estaba Temari.

-Por supuesto - contestó con impaciencia - tu deberías saberlo, no te agrada.

-¿Ella? pero si ni siquiera la conozco nunca la había visto - susurró como respuesta.

-Sakura, escúchame…

Temari se había colocado a su lado. ¿En qué momento?

-Tenemos que irnos.

La pelirrosa observó a la chica aturdida, ella también le decía que debían irse, ¿por qué? ¿A dónde?

-Un momento… - le dijo rápidamente antes de volver su rostro nuevamente a su prima y seguir murmurando - Pero... si tu dijiste que no la soportabas, dijiste: "No soporto a la hermana de Gaara" o algo parecido.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a eso?

-Si a "eso"

-Pues, por supuesto que no me refería a ella... – dijo moviéndose un poco y estirando el cuello para ver a la rubia al lado de su prima…. Aunque lucía algo nerviosa mirando de vez en cuando a la entrada parecía agradable.

Pero Sakura no prestaba atención al nerviosismo de la Sabaku, solo estaba algo aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sakura, Por favor… - volvió a hablar Temari jalando de su brazo pero la chica parecía ida, se fijó en su prima haciendo presión para que no pudieran moverle del lugar.

-Naomi… sino era ella… ¿Entonces a quién te referías?

-A su otra hermana por supuesto.

-¿Otra hermana? – parpadeó varias veces antes de volver su rostro y preguntar a Temari - ¿Tienes otra hermana?

Y la chica parecía realmente sorprendida por la pregunta que le cayó de improviso, estuvo apunto de contestar cuando las señoras de al lado comenzaron a murmurar y Temari se tensó un poco.

"Ese es el hijo menor", "Si, el menor..." "¿Quien es ella?" "Vienen como pareja"

-Listo, ahora si, nos vamos – dijo sin aceptar reproche alguna y tomando a la chica de la muñeca y jalándole en dirección contraria a la entrada… Sakura se dejó guiar solo porque le había tomado desprevenida.

-Pero… a donde vamos? ¿Temari? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién…? ¿No es ese Sasuke? – había visto por encima de su hombro y se paró bruscamente, en efecto habían dos chicos que se encontraban parados a la entrada como haciendo acto de presencia, uno de ellos parecía inmutable, inalcanzable, sin duda era Sasuke, pero no estaba solo, tenía a una acompañante colgada de su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas, pero su rostro no era visible ya que tenía una máscara plateada que cubría todo su rostro. Pero eso no evitó que llevara al descubierto "otras partes" como por ejemplo las aberturas que tenía a los costados el vestido y que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de los muslos, y el escote superior, que no lograba ocultar una buena porción de sus pechos.

"¿Quién es esa?", pero la pregunta no se escapó de sus labios. Solo fue consciente como comenzaban a entrar al salón y todos empezaban a darles espacio obligándole a moverse también. Demasiado atónita para hacer algo más. No fue sino cuando llegó al frente de su padre, que estaba en el centro del salón que se detuvieron, era obvio que ellos eran el centro de atención aquella noche… como si fueran el gran acto que todos estaban esperando, Sakura se soltó del agarre fácilmente y comenzó a caminar entre los invitados, había escuchado que Temari le llamaba, pero tan solo podía prestar atención a las palabras de Fugaku quién había comenzado a hablar llamando la atención de todos.

-Esta noche. Quiero darles un anuncio...

Estaba decidida a llegar cerca de Sasuke, al menos en un lugar donde pudiese verlo mejor, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y lo que ese señor podría decir de un momento a otro, su corazón latía acelerado, ni siquiera se percató que su prima le estaba siguiendo.

-Es un gran placer anunciarles...

Se quitó la máscara, quería verlo de frente, quería que le viese... quería...

-Que la familia Sabaku se unirá con la familia Uchiha...

Esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, se mordió el labio llegando por fin a una posición de frente a Sasuke. Tal vez había algunas personas frente a ella, pero si lograba pasarlas estaría al frente de él, y él tendría que verla.

-os presento a mi Hijo Uchiha Sasuke...

Y logró hacerlo… en silencio se coleó por debajo del brazo del señor, y estuvo en primera fila para verlo… pero lo siguiente estuvo seguro que pasó a cámara lenta, la chica a un lado de Sasuke se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro. Y cuando Sakura le vio, vio algo aterradoramente familiar en ella y no pudo moverse.... Fue como si muchos recuerdos que creía olvidados volvieran a aparecer como si nada…

-Ella es... - el susurro de su prima le llegó claramente, se encontraba detrás de ella, y se oía igual de impactada, igual como se sentía.

-Y su prometida - Fugaku completó la oración. Y Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-La hermana de Gaara - escuchó al mismo tiempo que decía su prima. Y lo comprendió todo.

-Karin - susurró Sakura al ver aquella chica que desde hace dos años no veía, que se rió en su cara tantas veces y le dejó tantos recuerdos desagradables.

-Sabaku no Karin - corroboró la cabeza de los Uchiha.

La máscara que Sakura llevaba en brazos resbaló sin poder evitarlo y cuando tocó el piso... fue el único sonido que retumbó en el salón.

Y el mundo desapareció. Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron impresionados en ella y la tal Karin le miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha aprisionándose más contra el Uchiha, como diciendo.

"Creíste que Sasuke se enamoraría de ti, ¿Ingenua?"

Y tal vez pasó una eternidad que se quedó paralizada, no sabría decirlo, pero allí estaba Karin, besando a Sasuke en los labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Y ni siquiera fue consciente de que todos aplaudían… y comenzaban a acercarse para darle sus felicitaciones a los futuros esposos.

Pero ella solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mezclados con su agitada respiración. Y Sakura no pudo soportarlo más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón. Cuando iba por el pasillo sin embargo escuchó un gran escándalo, gritos de impresión y extrañas exclamaciones, pero no quiso volver atrás.

Demasiado dolida, demasiado burlada, su mundo perfecto....... había desaparecido de pronto.

_"El destino solo es un niño que le gusta jugar con nuestra vida como si fuéramos sus juguetes…_

_Y como se divierte"_

CONTINUACION…….


	26. Fin de año fin del sueño II parte

Lily (la autora): Holaaaaa…!! Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, y más a los que dejan reviews y me apoyan pidiéndome que actualice..!! os quiero decir que si aprecio a todos y cada uno de los mensajes, adoro sus especulaciones con respecto a lo que podría pasar, lo que quieren que pase, lo que no, los "MUERTE A KARIN" (jajaja, bromeo!........ o no?) xD las peticiones de actualizar pronto!! Pero por supuesto, no puedo contestar todos los reviewns. u.u sorry no es porque no pueda, sino porque en estos tiempitos libres estoy aprovechando para escribir y así terminar la historia rápido. perdón perdón perdón, pero os juro que los leo! Y que cada uno me pone un sonrisa en el rostro!!

Ahora bien!! Hay una personita por allí, una lectora más linda!! Que me hizo una petición en un reviewns y es que le mandara un saludito por acá! (a que es una monada??!) no sabes la ternura que me dio que me hicieras tal petición, te lo iba a hacer en el otro cap, pero como ya dije, decidí dejarles leer y no fastidiarles con aburridas palabras! **TSUKI-CHAN **muchísimas gracias por tus comens tan bellos y por seguir la historia!! Nena, espero te guste! Y por supuesto que tus lindos comens y los de los **TODOS** los que se toman las molestias en dejarme sus opiniones me animan a continuar!! y me sorpenden! muchisimo!! O_O hay tantas chicas más adorables que siempre están al tanto y esperando a que actualice, casi siempre siento que lloro cuando me dicen que es su fic favorito T_T wow, no esperaba que les gustara tanto **Amy haruno** wow, no puedo creer que te registraras aquí por mí y... **Hana swan wow, **el mejor fic?, en serio chicas, me hacen sentir terrible por durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, en serio! si pudiera les mencionara a todas aca... pero no puedo! así que solo voy a decirles algo... (Voy a aprovechar mi semana libre para seguir escribiendo! Jeje)

**Continuación.**

* * *

"¿Sakura?, ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que estás llorando?, ¿Sakura?"

"Solo, está cansada, hay que dejarla descansar"

"¿Cansada?, eso no es solo estar cansada, ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que diablos sucedió en esa fiesta?"

"No ha sido nada tía"

"¿Que no ha sido nada?! Mirala! si está llorando!"

"Solo dejésmola si?, mañana estará mejor..."

"Pero..."

"Kimaru... es mejor hacerle caso a Naomi, ella sabrá..."

"De acuerdo, pero mañana me tendrán que explicar que sucedió para que ella se encuentre en ese estado"

"Si, mañana estará mejor..."

Sakura que escuchaba toda la conversación como si fuese ajena a ella, solo podía comprender algunas palabras de las tantas que escuchaba y dudaba que al siguiente día estuviese mejor...

* * *

Toc-toc-toc

-Sakura... ¿vas a bajar a desayunar?

Toc-Toc-Toc

-Sakura, tus amigos han llamado durante toda la mañana, quieren saber como estas...

Toc-toc-Toc

-Sakura, el almuerzo está servido, ¿No quieres bajar?

Y eso era lo que había pasado durante toda la mañana, la pelirrosa se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, acostada en la cama sin ánimos de levantarse, ¿Cuantas veces le había pasado aquello desde que había conocido a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué todo tenía que suceder de esa manera? ¿Porque tenía que doler tanto demonios? Lo odiaba, odiaba a Sasuke por estar comprometido, porque le hizo creer que estaba enamorado, ¿por qué tenía que jugar con ella de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que insistir tanto si estaba comprometido?, ¿Y con Karin de entre todas las personas?

Maldito Sasuke, maldito Uchiha, maldita familia Uchiha... Y Itachi lo sabía al igual que Temari! Habían tratado de sacarle de ahí! Demonios, quién más lo sabía?? Todos sabían de ello??! Ella era la única ciega?, Joder!! Dolía, Dolía como el demonio, ¿Por que dolía tanto? Maldición... sonrió de forma irónica, hace horas que había dejado de llorar, sentía que no le quedaban más lágrimas y ahora se la pasaba diciendo palabrotas todo el día, y maldiciendo a todo aquel que ella pensaba que tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento, por supuesto, a la cabeza iba Sasuke Uchiha empatado con Karin, y esperaba que la parte de las maldiciones solo se tratara de una etapa más para superar el dolor.

Pero no, su mente parecía no querer olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, la imagen de Karin besando a Sasuke se había quedado como tatuado en su cerebro. Esos labios que antes le habían besado con tantas ansias, con tanto cariño, ¿quién sabía cuantas veces había besado a esa…?

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía con solo imaginárselo y tuvo que correr hacia el cuarto de baño para botar todo lo que tenía del desayuno… lo poco que había comido en el desayuno.

Se quedó jadeando ante el lavamanos tratando de sostenerse, era la tercera vez que vomitaba desde que había llegado a casa, la primera vez fue justo al llegar a su habitación, la segunda luego de haber dormido durante dos horas… (Lo único que había dormido en toda la noche) se despertó con el recuerdo de lo sucedido y tuvo que levantarse corriendo solo para tener arcadas y la tercera… esta…

Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada temblorosa, estaba muy pálida, las ojeras enmarcaban de forma macabra sus ojos rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar y sus labios estaban quebradizos, como si no hubiese tocado agua por días, y estaba… destrozada, no había mejor palabra que aquella para definirle en esos momentos.

Tastabilló con pasos dudosos tratando de llegar nuevamente a la cama sin caerse a la mitad del camino, y se dejó caer como un peso muerto, como un cuerpo sin alma, y se preguntó por enésima vez si en algún momento por casualidad había muerto y se encontraba en el infierno, porque eso tenía que ser el infierno, su corazón dolía como si un cuchillo se clavara en él una y otra vez, y deseaba que todo eso terminara de un momento a otro, solo para darse cuenta de que no lo haría. Por qué el dolor se repetía una y otra vez, si eso no era el infierno, no dudaba que fuera muy parecido.

Entre abrió sus ojos tratando de ver entre la oscuridad que se cernía en su habitación, el único anuncio de que afuera era de día era la luz que se colaba traviesa por las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas iluminando de forma irreal algunas partes, muy irónicamente una de esas partes era su mesita de noche y justo en el suelo a los pies de ella, reposaba el manual con el que había comenzado todo.

Hace algunas horas, no podría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado ya que no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en su habitación. Se había aliviado al escribir en él nuevamente, claro, que no seguir escribiendo sobre el Uchiha, sino… rayando aquello que había hecho…

Había leído en algún momento de su vida que era buena terapia rayar las fotos o escribir sobre la persona que odias…… ella comprobó que era efectiva, había desbocado toda su ira en la foto de Sasuke que yacía pegada en la primera página de la libreta, y aunque se abstuvo de volverla trocitos se conformó con rayarle y cambiar la perfecta imagen, su sonrisa tan prepotente que unas veces había amado y otras irritado, le molestó de sobre manera, así que fue lo primero que rayó colocándole unos "Adorables" colmillos a los lados, su hermoso cabello pensó que se vería mejor con cuernos en él y tuvo la suficiente imaginación como para agregarle un tridente y una cola…

Pasó varios segundos para admirar su obra de arte y se dio cuenta de algo………

¡Kuso! Sasuke en realidad se parecía al diablo!!, y por primera vez desde la noche anterior que rió suavemente ante la idea.

Bien, no era como si hubiese visto al diablo en persona, pero si tuviese que describir como se lo imaginaba lo describiría de esta manera: "El diablo sería una persona astuta, por supuesto, considerando los años de experiencia que tenía, también sería una persona ególatra, considerando que fue capaz de alzarse ante Dios y formar su propio reino, y sería sumamente atractivo e irresistible para atraer a los incautos que quieran cumplir pactos con él…" si, Definitivamente idéntico a Sasuke.

La sonrisa se borró y se dirigió a las últimas páginas…

Luego del consejo de: "…No apostar contra un Uchiha sino estás completamente segura de que vas a ganar"

Escribió un consejo más, tomó su bolígrafo y lo acercó a la hoja con manos temblorosas…

"…IMPORTANTE: No enamorarse de un Uchiha es lo primordial, Un Uchiha es como un demonio, y puede convertir tu vida en un infierno sino lo sabes manejar. Te puede hacer creer que estás en el cielo, pero solo es una ilusión para que no te des cuenta que en realidad te estás quemando en el dolor"

Sasuke Uchiha, era el demonio… que manipulaba aquel infierno… había sido muy estúpida para haberse dejado envolver en él.

Pero ese solo fue un momento de tranquilidad, el dolor volvió más fuerte que nunca por que ahora se juntaba con los recuerdos de los momentos pasados junto a él.

¡Oh Kami-sama! ¿Sería tan difícil sufrir una amnesia y olvidarme de todo?

Para su mala suerte… los milagros no existían.

Y el siguiente día fue igual, solo dejaba a su madre entrar en su habitación para llevarle el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, la cual solo probaba escasos bocados, su madre pensando que estaba enferma le había obligado a colocarse el termómetro, pero estaba normal. Su prima había llegado en un momento dado y buscado hablar con ella, pero las conversaciones no llegaron a mucho ya que la pelirrosa envuelta en sábanas contestaba solo en monosílabos. Su madre le comunicó no sabía a que hora que una chica llamada Temari le buscaba, le dijo que no quería hablar con ella. Luego habló de Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Tenten, Lee, ¿Ya les había dicho Itachi? Si, Itachi también se atrevió a aparecerse… y sino atendía a sus amigos, mucho menos a él… escuchó también que Gaara había ido, se sintió mal con el chico, pero su sola presencia también le recordaba a Karin, y no podía creer que esa chica y él fueran hermanos!! ¡Hermanos! ¡Por kami-sama! Ya entendía la manía que le tenía Naomi al pelirrojo. Incluso ella lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de ser amiga de un hermano de Karin.

Lo lamentaba por sus amigos, pero no podía verles, especialmente porque no sabía si ellos también formaban parte de todo ese teatro, en la única que podría confiar era en Naomi, estaba segura que su prima había quedado tan impactada como ella. Con los otros… ¿Qué podría pensar eh? Estaban los increíbles, ellos eran amigos desde siempre, lógico que Sasuke tendría que contarles a ellos, así que Neji, Naruto y Gaara sabían de todo aquello, Gaara en especial por que era el compromiso de su hermana, al igual que Temari y Tenten aunque no fuera estado en la fiesta… ¿Qué no era prima de Temari también? Lo que quería decir que era prima de Karin. Oh Dios! Ya no sabía en que creer. Solo… Solo quería encerrarse en una burbuja en donde sabría que no habría nadie que quisiera hacerle daño… solo… no quería ver a nadie.

**KIMARU**

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir… - la mujer había abierto la puerta. El moreno le observó con una expresión tranquila viendo la angustia en el rostro de la mujer – Ni siquiera ha querido hablar con Naomi que está en la salita, ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde hace dos noches que llegó. Y en realidad estoy algo más que preocupada, mañana tengo que ir a una junta con mi marido y ella comienza las clases nuevamente y temo que no se sienta en condiciones de ir… así que…

-Comprendo, no tiene que explicar más, de todas formas iba a venir…

-¿Por casualidad… sabrás lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta? Naomi no quiere decirme nada y…

-No, no lo sé. Normalmente no me agradan las fiestas de gala y evito ir a toda costa a ellas.

-Por favor, intenta que salga, yo… en realidad estoy a punto de decirle que la castigaré una semana si no sale de su habitación pero dudo mucho que eso le motive, creo que prefiere quedarse una semana encerrada… - Kimaru suspiró, a veces era tan difícil ser madre.

-No se preocupe, haré lo que pueda.

-Si necesitas a Naomi tu solo tienes que llamarme…

-No será necesario en realidad, yo le llamaré.

-Gracias Sai. Sé la confianza que te tiene Sakura. Al igual que a Naomi y sé que si hay una persona que pueda hacerle entrar en razón ese eres tú – continuó con algo de esperanza la mayor.

-Eso espero – contestó el pelinegro antes de subir para hacerle frente a Sakura.

**SAI**

Había quedado sorprendido con todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, en la fiesta de fin de año, pero eso no fue nada comparado con aquella mañana y las revelaciones que les hicieron sus primos.

FLASH BACK

Normalmente se sentía incómodo en esas fiestas "mucha gente hipócrita" solía pensar. Y él ya se había visto en su vida rodeado de muchas personas de ese estilo para tener que lidiar con tantas en una sola noche, así que había decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a un museo que quedaba en otra ciudad a muchas horas de distancia, alegando que era por un trabajo de la universidad que había olvidado hacer, su tía, aunque protestaría no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar. Si, un plan perfecto, se iría el treinta y uno y regresaría el dos de enero, cuando toda esa locura hubiese terminado, y toda la casa se encontrara en perfecta paz.

Y entonces, al pisar la casa se encontró con el escenario más extraño.

Su tía Mikoto se encontraba aún dormida en su habitación, lo que era extraño ya que eran las nueve de la mañana, su tía siempre estaba lista a las ocho en punto y su tío Fugaku estaba encerrado en su estudio, Itachi se encontraba con una mirada seria, era el único que estaba en la mesa del comedor en el desayuno leyendo el periódico de aquella mañana. Y Sasuke… Sasuke debería estar allí también, pero en cambio se encontraba en su habitación. Según las explicaciones que le había dado el mayordomo cuando le preguntó en donde estaba cada integrante de la familia Uchiha.

-Buenos días – saludó Sai sentándose en el asiento vacío al lado de Itachi, el único que se encontraba allí de todos modos. Al momento una de las mozas se apresuró a servirle en un plato y Itachi… no contestó. Sai no le dio mucha importancia, parecía concentrado en su lectura - ¿Y… por qué tan solo? – preguntó mirando a Itachi curioso… claro que… el mayor aún no le contestaba y ahora si estaba comenzando a sentirse algo irritado – Hey, Itachi – llamó agitando una mano justo al frente de su visión, entre sus ojos y el periódico, el otro pareció reaccionar mirándole distraído.

-Ah, Sai, no sabía que habías llegado… - dijo antes de pasar la página del periódico a la otra y seguir leyendo tranquilo.

Extraño… fue lo único que pudo pensar el menor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Por fin pareció captar que el otro le preguntaba ya que le miró fijamente como pensando.

-Oh, cierto que estabas de viaje y aún no sabes nada.

-¿Saber nada? ¿De qué?

-El desastre en la fiesta…

-Oh… No fue también entonces…

-No – contestó el moreno dejando el periódico a un lado y lanzando un suspiro mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

Los que por cierto…

-Tienes el labio hinchado… - susurró Sai distraídamente al percatarse de que en la comisura del labio había un ligero morado, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado y ya estuviese sanando - ¿Te golpearon?

-Uhm… - fue la una contestación del mayor. Sai entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó?

Itachi suspiró resignado, y pasándole el periódico del menor este lo abrió para luego abrir sus ojos como platos ante la noticia que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

**_"Escándalo en la Fiesta de fin de año de los Uchiha"_**

**4 minutos después**

Un muy enojado Sai se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia la habitación de su primo, mientras un preocupado Itachi casi pisaba sus talones tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero Sai solo iba con una idea en su cabeza: "Tener la cabeza de Sasuke en bandeja de plata" Mataría a ese desgraciado, enserio que lo haría.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, estuvo apunto de derribarla de una patada si era necesario, sino fuera porque algo le empujó contra la puerta deteniendo sus movimientos.

-¡SUELTAME ITACHI! – Exclamó removiéndose tratando de soltarse del agarre - ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES MIERDA! ¡MATARE A SASUKE! ¡JURO QUE LO GOLPEARÉ HASTA QUE…!

-¡Contrólate Sai! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡No sabes que es lo que está sucediendo! – le reclamó Itachi haciendo fuerzas para que el menor no se soltara de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué NO SE?! El desgraciado estaba comprometido con Karin y aun así enamoró a Sakura!!

-Pero no era como si quisiera el compromiso con Karin, escucha Sai – susurró en su oído tratando de tranquilizarle sin alzar la voz, su padre estaba en casa, no podían arriesgarse a que escuchara sobre Sakura – Así que baja la voz ¿Quieres? Padre está en casa y…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó entonces una voz autoritaria desde el final del pasillo. Fugaku estaba parado al final dirigiéndoles una mirada que aterrorizaría al más valiente de los hombres. De inmediato Itachi soltó a Sai y este trató de recomponerse.

-No es nada padre solo jugábamos un poco – explicó Itachi con un aire tranquilo.

-Saben que no permito esa clase de juegos en mi casa – contestó más helado que de costumbre. Y algo les hizo pensar que sino tuviese cosas que hacer en esos momentos, no duraría en echarles más tiempo la reprimenda.

-Si padre/Tío –contestaron al unísono. Inmediatamente cuando le vieron marcharse tanto Sai como Itachi inclinaron un poco sus cuerpos hacia adelante como señal de respeto.

-No importa lo que hagas Itachi, no vas a poder evitar que le de unos cuantos golpes a Sasuke – dijo el menor en voz baja luego de que vieron a la cabeza Uchiha desaparecer en dirección a su despacho.

-Sai, Sasuke ya se encuentra lo suficientemente mal como para tener que soportar que tu también le reprendas… - trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Me importa una… - comenzó a alzar la voz, pero pareció recobrar su compostura porque suspiró y continuó hablando – esto no se puede quedar así, jugó con los sentimientos de Sakura y yo no puedo perdonarle eso.

-Solo deja que te expliquemos todo ¿bueno? Tengo que arreglar las cosas, después de todo, esto comenzó por mi culpa. Tan solo… promete que vas a escuchar, antes de hacer cualquier locura.

Sai se quedó varios segundos pensativo, tal vez viendo los beneficios de entrar como maniático a la habitación golpeando todo lo que encuentre y por supuesto que a Sasuke también o… entrar calmadamente y escuchar lo que, por un demonio, sus primos tuviesen que decir.

-Vale. Pero si no me convence no dudes que voy a golpear a Sasuke – contestó de vuelta como una promesa velada.

Itachi sonrió.

-Créeme, no te quedaran ganas.

Y acto seguido abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Sasuke estaba tal y como lo recordaba, a excepción que Sasuke aún continuaba en cama y tuvieron que acercarse a donde estaba, era extraño que el moreno aún continuara durmiendo, ¿Qué no se levantó por todo ese escándalo?

Y no fue sino cuando llegó cerca que Itachi le zarandeó con delicadeza mientras le llamaba suavemente. Nunca había visto que el mayor tuviese tanta delicadeza con su hermano. Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de ese enredo de sabanas que era Sasuke, y…. a duras penas pudo evitar jadear de la impresión cuando este se dejó ver, aunque sus ojos si se abrieron lo más que pudieron a ver como se encontraba el moreno.

Una vez más Itachi tenía razón, no le quedaron ganas de golpearle.

FIN FLASH BACK

Luego de que escuchó todo lo que tanto Itachi como Sasuke tenían que decir recibió esa llamada de la señora Haruno preguntándole si podía ir a visitar a Sakura aquel día, lo cual fue una suerte porque el iba a ir de todos modos.

"**_-Yo fui ayer, con la intención de explicar lo que pasó, pero Sakura no quería verme", _**Esas fueron las palabras de Itachi.

Esperó que si le diera la oportunidad a él de verle y así poder arreglar las cosas.

Y cuando llegó a la puerta tardó varios segundos para decidirse a golpearle con suavidad.

-Sakura – llamó con voz clara y al mismo tiempo baja como si se dirigiera a una criatura que en cualquier momento se pudiese asustar y salir huyendo, pero eso era completamente ridículo y se reprendió mentalmente por estarse desviando del tema – Sakura ¿Podrías abrir por favor?

-_No_ – fue la respuesta desde adentro.

Bien, al menos contestó, ese era un progreso.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que darte – explicó mientras apretaba con más fuerza los papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

-_Si tiene que ver con…_ - y se detuvo a media frase por un segundo antes de continuar con voz dura – _lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ese ser. _

Sakura se escuchaba muy cerca, podría jurar de que estaba justo detrás de la puerta, porque su voz sonaba suave, no creía que la chica se encontrara tan mal, tal vez con suerte ya se le hubiese pasado la etapa de llorar y todo sería… más difícil en realidad, ya que había leído alguna vez que la etapa más fácil de consolar era reciente, cuando la chica se encontrara llorando, estaba más sensible ante las sensaciones, en cambio, después de la etapa de llorar, sus pensamientos ya son más fríos y duros con respecto a la situación y ella decide si odiarle o dejarle pasar… por supuesto que Sakura odiaría a Sasuke. La mayoría de las chicas decidían esa opción.

-Sakura escucha… las cosas no son como lo…

-_¿Tu lo sabías verdad?_

Esta bien, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta con más deseo de pasarla en esos momentos, Sakura ya no confiaba en él, suspiró, era algo obvio que pensara que él estaba en todo ese enredo, después de todo, él era primo de Sasuke, lástima que él no había tenido idea del compromiso, porque juraba que si hubiese sabido algo, no dejaba que Sasuke se acercara por ningún motivo a Sakura.

-No, no lo sabía. Me tomó de sorpresa como a ti.

-_¿En verdad piensas que creeré eso? _– la voz lucía quebrada, tal vez estuviese llorando de nuevo - _¿Cómo no lo ibas a saber? ¡Es el matrimonio de tu primo!_

-Para que veas, a todos nos los ocultaron – contestó sentándose en el suelo, tal vez esa conversación iba para rato – todos ignorábamos que Karin iba a estar comprometida con Sasuke.

-_¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo que esa mujer era hermana de Gaara?_ – preguntó exasperada. Sai sonrió de forma irónica.

-Nunca lo preguntaste – contestó como si fuera lógico, Sakura bufó y Sai pudo escucharle un: "Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes!" irónico.

Respiró aliviado, Sakura aún podía tener una conversación lógica y llena de ironías, ya no debía sentirse tan mal entonces.

-Sakura, es incómodo hablar de esta forma… ¿Podrías por favor…?

-_No_ – respuesta rápida, pensó el moreno ante su patético intento de hacer que Sakura saliera del salón.

-Hoy estuve a punto de golpear a Sasuke – continuó hablando luego de unos minutos.

-_¿Lo hiciste?_

-No.

-_Lástima._

Sai rió un poco por lo bajo, antes de continuar.

-Iba con toda la intención de golpearle, pero no pude, está como una mierda…

-_Como debería estar_

-No salió muy bien parado de esa fiesta ¿Sabes?

-_Oh_! _Y se supone que debo sentir pena? _

Sai bajó su mirada, creía que iba a ser más fácil hablar con la Sakura más tranquila, pero todo estaba saliendo más difícil, con sus ironías de por medio, sabía, que todo iba a ser más difícil, parece que la chica no sentía pena por el chico…. y con toda la razón por supuesto.

-Esa noche… creo que no lo viste, o si, no sé, pero luego de que se anunció el compromiso y Karin besó a Sasuke…

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar, tal vez esperando que la chica le parara porque ya sabía lo que venía y no quería volver a escucharlo, pero tomó su silencio como una invitación para continuar narrando.

-…Gaara le golpeó – Sai se calló una vez más esperando que Sakura dijera algo pero nada – estaba furioso por la noticia y se puso a insultarlo en medio de todos, mientras seguía golpeándole como loco, tanto Neji, Itachi y Naruto le detuvieron, e intentaron alejarlo de Sasuke, luego lo jalaron a la salida y se fueron, no sin antes Naruto despedirse de él con un golpe nada amistoso en el abdomen, desde entonces, Fugaku está furioso con los amigos de Sasuke por el espectáculo, Gaara está castigado en su casa hasta nuevo aviso por su padre que no le hizo nada de gracia que formara tal alboroto en la fiesta de compromiso de su hija y todos los demás están furiosos con Sasuke por lo que te hizo. Itachi ha tratado de comunicarse con Gaara, Neji y Naruto pero ninguno, ni siquiera Naruto, que era el más allegado a Sasuke, quieren saber de él. Así que ahora Sasuke se encuentra en su habitación, con un ojo morado, un labio partido, varios hematomas por el rostro y el cuerpo y…. "casi" una costilla rota. Creo que Naruto no fue nada amable con él. En general parece que a Sasuke le hubiese pasado un auto por encima o que unos malandrines le agarraron en la calle para robarle. En conclusión a todo esto… - Sai suspiró – está como una mierda, y pues… sentí tanta compasión por él que se me quitaron las ganas de golpearle. Creo que ya Gaara hizo un muy buen trabajo por sí mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-_Se lo merecía de todas formas…_

Pero la voz de Sakura lucía más apagada, como indecisa, y estaba seguro que a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo Sasuke, la ojiverde no podía evitar preocuparse. Sakura tenía un gran corazón. Y pensar en eso solo le daban unas ganas inmensas de ir a golpearle así estuviese en cama, Sasuke era un idiota al hacer sufrir de esa forma a Sakura.

-Ahora está mejor – susurró odiándose así mismo por satisfacer esa pregunta muda que sabía que la pelirrosa se estaba haciendo – no le importan las heridas físicas en realidad, pero si está loco por hablar contigo.

-_Conmigo?, ¿Qué quiere? Pedirme disculpas por que se va a casar con esa…?_

_-_No exactamente - le cortó antes de que continuara – quiere explicarte todo. La historia no es únicamente "eso" va mucho más allá, va desde que Itachi estaba comprometido con Temari, va desde que Temari vivía en la mansión Sabaku, va desde que Sasuke tenía trece años…

-_Itachi estaba comprometido con Temari?_ - fue la pregunta luego de un rato. Tal vez asimilando todo lo dicho.

-Sas… Sakura, hay algo… hay algo que tienes que leer – explicó pasando las hojas que tenía en la mano por la ranura debajo de la puerta. Se quedó varios segundos mirando las hojas, la chica no daba señal de querer tomarlas – ahí está toda la explicación. Tal vez con esto, entiendas un poco mejor las cosas.

**SAKURA**

Esa conversación le estaba afectando más de lo que creyó. Había aceptado hablar con Sai simplemente porque el chico no había estado aquella noche, y… él era su amigo, no tan cercano como Naomi pero… al menos, tal vez con él podría desahogarse, él era bueno escuchando a decir verdad, y normalmente no trataba de consolar porque simplemente no sabía como hacerlo, por eso le gustaba a veces hablar con él. Con Naomi solo escucharía frases comunes como: "No vale la pena llorar por él" o "Tu eres demasiado para él" o "Ya veras que todo el dolor va a pasar" no, ella no necesitaba esas palabras, se las conocía de memoria, ella lo que necesitaba era una persona que escuchara sus maldiciones, desahogos e insultos contra el moreno sin tratar de consolarla, porque ella sabía que no se olvidaría, ella sabía que el dolor no cesaría, no necesitaba que le dieran falsas esperanzas, ella necesitaba era desahogarse, y Sai era el candidato perfecto para hacerlo.

Así que se sentó en el suelo, mirando de frente a la puerta, como si esta fuera Sai o que las respuestas que necesitaba comenzarían a aparecer por obra de magia de ahí.

Al principio se estaba tranquila, sabía que la conversación en cualquier momento se tenía que desviar al principal tema del que estuviese encerrada en su habitación, más que por no ver a Sai y hablar de Sasuke, era porque no quería que viera su condición tan demacrada, Que si le sorprendió que le dijeran que los increíbles estaban furiosos con Sasuke?, por supuesto que si le sorprendió, considerando lo unidos que eran. La única respuesta que había sobre aquello era que ellos también habían sido engañados por el moreno. Por Kamisama! Como era posible que ni Gaara supiera??! ¿Qué esperaban lograr ocultándoselo al mundo?!, Que Sasuke estuviese mal?!, no tendría por que sentir lástima por él de todos modos, pero igual lo sentía.

Y no sabía si quería leer esa carta por cierto tenía algo de miedo en realidad por lo que tendría escrito, y la chispa de esperanza que se había formado en su pecho le causaba miedo, ¿estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Sasuke una vez más si este se lo pidiera? No, no podría hacerlo, por que esto iba mucho más allá del límite, era un matrimonio, con eso no había discusión, ni perdón, ni nada, simplemente había terminado, toda esa historia había terminado… ¿Y si eso era lo que decía la carta?, ¿Una despedida? No sabía si estaba lista para recibir una despedida definitiva… Pero idiota, ¿Qué esperabas? Claro que si se iba a casar era una despedida definitivamente.

Le dirigió una mirada temblorosa al sobre que aún estaba a su lado, Sai lo había deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Y ella aún se debatía por tomarlo o no. Por el miedo de saber más… o la curiosidad de saber más.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo Sai le hizo quedarse paralizada y su garganta se sintió seca casi al acto.

-_Sasuke se va._

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿Se iba? ¿A dónde? Iba a preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que no debía mostrar el mínimo de interés por ese grandísimo imbécil.

-¡Por mi se puede ir al mismísimo infierno! – exclamó más agitada de lo que quería demostrar.

-_No es con Karin si eso es lo que crees – _contestó. Sakura se quedó muda – _Si lees la carta, estoy seguro de que comprenderás… solo… - _escuchó un suspiro resignado – _Ahí te lo dejo Sakura, hasta luego. _

Sakura se quedó largo tiempo mirando la carta, como si de un momento a otro esta comenzara a hablarle. Escuchaba su corazón acelerado, era el único sonido en su habitación y ya le estaba comenzando a desesperar. Así que suspiró y con mano temblorosa tomó la carta y comenzó a desdoblarla, estuvo tentada a arrojarla sin siquiera leerle cuando divisó la letra de Sasuke, el tiempo que había durado como su tutor había bastado para que se pudiese gravar su letra de memoria y la reconociera en cualquier lugar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y comenzó a leer…

**"_Hola Sakura, lo más probable es que te estarás preguntando en estos momentos: ¿Con que cara viene a escribirme bajo estas circunstancias?..." _**

Si, exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando, ¿con que cara?

**_"Pues te diré que por suerte no puedes verme a través del papel, porque te reirías de mí, lo más seguro,…" _**

Me imagino que será muy gracioso.

"**_O tal vez, todo esto sería más sencillo si te explicase de frente…"_**

Lo dudo, pensó la pelirrosa cansada, a penas estaba comenzando a leer, y ya tenía tantas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Tomó todo su valor, decidida de leerlo hasta el final.

**_"Solo espero que este papel no corra con la suerte de ser destruido antes de que tu lo leas, porque sería una lástima todo lo que estoy padeciendo para escribirlo…"_**

Oh Si, pobre!!, me imagino que te costará mucho mover tu mano.

**_"Te digo que estar encerrado en mi habitación, esperando cuan cuenta regresiva a que toda esta tortura de comienzo, es lo más parecido a ser enviado a la guillotina que me puedo imaginar…"_**

Y fue en esos momentos que Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, ¿Sasuke cuando escribió aquella carta?

**_"Lamento no haberte mencionado nada sobre esta fiesta que realiza mi padre cada fin de año, pero enserio que no quiero que formes parte de este acto sin sentido…"_**

Ese párrafo lo leyó una y otra vez sin poder comprender a que se refería exactamente. No le mencionó pero… si le envió la invitación. Negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

**_"te juro que lo que más quiero en estos momentos es estar contigo, al menos sé que contaría con tu apoyo, pero no puedo, he estado tentado a contarte sobre todo esto tantas veces, pero no, no convenía que nadie más se enterara porque o sino todo se arruinaría, todo el plan se iría abajo, y todo sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya es, además de que incluiría a muchas personas que no tienen nada que ver en este asunto…"_**

¿Pero de que está hablando?, Como que no podía decir nada?, ¿Incluir a otras personas?, ¿El plan? ¿Qué plan?, Sakura ya no sentía el corazón acelerado por causa del dolor sino por la expectación de saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que habían surgido de pronto. Sasuke la quería con él… pero entonces……. Que era todo aquello? Siguió leyendo lo más rápido que pudo esta vez, dispuesta a no parar hasta terminar con la nota.

**_"Para explicarte la razón por la que he decidido no decirle a nadie nada del por qué mi decisión debo comenzar la historia desde un principio, La familia Uchiha es una familia notablemente reconocida en el Japón, no solo por ser una de las familias más adineradas, sino también una de las más tradicionalistas de la región y años y años de ser dueños de numerosas empresas y corporaciones, además de su relación estrecha con otras familias de alta categoría, como lo son los Hyuuga, los Aburame (si, Shino no te ha dicho que su familia es dueña de numerosas instalaciones donde realizan estudios científicos de insectos y plantas, para propiedades medicinales, es más, su madre es tía política de mi madre) Pero sobre todo… de los Sabaku, mi padre Fugaku Uchiha es un gran amigo de Tanaka Subaku desde niños, y sus mayores sueños era juntar las corporaciones Uchiha-Sabaku, aunque ya realizan numerosos negocios entre sí desean unir ambas familias en una sola. _**

**_Ambos codiciosos con el dinero solo piensan en la gran organización que formarían si todo se juntara, ahora bien, te podrás imaginar la fiesta que armaron cuando Itachi nació y un año después nació Temari, prácticamente desde siempre planeaban todo a sus espaldas, seguro que, sus hijos se amoldarían a la voluntad de sus padres, tal y como pasó con ellos, solo que no contaban que al último momento Itachi decidiera que no deseaba casarse con Temari por que no estaba enamorado de ella, fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que dábamos por hecho que Temari y Itachi iban a casarse y unos meses antes Itachi rompe todo compromiso con ella y se va sin decir palabra a estudiar al extranjero, mi padre estuvo furioso y claro que casi deshereda a mi hermano, pero por suerte tenía un plan "B" si, ya sabes cual es ese plan "B" no?, yo, por supuesto, y me hubiese casado con Temari si ella no se hubiese ido de su casa meses después de que pasó lo de Itachi, por "Suerte" para mi padre y el señor Sabaku tenían otra hija, eran cuatro hermanos en total, Temari, la mayor, luego le seguía Kankuro, luego Karin y por último Gaara. Y ya que no estaba Temari, vieron perfecto comprometerme con Karin, me enteré a los trece años que Karin sería mi esposa cuando creciera, fue algo realmente perturbador ya que la chica me desagradaba por completo, pero pasando el tiempo me resigné a la situación, no había nada más que pudiese hacer para…"_**

Oh Demonios, se acabó la hoja. Sakura se puso a buscar desesperada la otra hoja que había dejado en el sobre, segura que no iba a leer hasta que hubiese un párrafo que dijera: "Lamento todo lo que te hice, pero debo casarme con Karin…"

Hasta ahora no había visto nada como eso… y esperaba no verlo, tenía la vaga esperanza de que ese plan que había hablado le dejara libre de esa situación.

**_"zafarme de todo esto, así que decidí seguir mi vida como si nada, querían mantener en secreto nuestra relación, por lo menos hasta estar seguros de que se llevaría a cabo, y cuando Karin tuviese diecinueve y yo diecisiete anunciarían el matrimonio, el plan de mis padres marchaba a la perfección y yo estaba dispuesto a continuar con todo esto hasta el final, mi padre había hecho un muy buen trabajo inculcándome que el matrimonio era solo otro negocio más, y que solo debía llevarse a cabo si este te beneficiaba y más a tu negocio, el matrimonio era solo un arma, una estrategia para unir poderes y yo me lo creí, claro que mantuve todo en secreto, tal y como mis padres ordenaron, ni siquiera Gaara tenía idea de que su hermana iba a casarse conmigo, claro que Karin siempre ha tenido una insana obsesión por mí y anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que se iba a casar conmigo, que yo era su prometido, claro que considerando lo chismosa y mentirosa que era nadie se la tomaba muy enserio. Nunca le presté más atención de la cuenta, era solo un negocio más que iba a cerrar con un matrimonio, y así fue hasta que te conocí…"_**

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante esto.

**_"Sé que sonará como un diálogo de esas películas tontas que a ustedes las mujeres les gusta pero es la verdad, al principio era solo para pasar el tiempo, admito que me pareciste una chica interesante, y decidí que un mes contigo no me haría daño, un mes antes de que tuviese que romper por culpa del maldito compromiso, pero ¿Cuál era el problema? Yo solo iba a jugar un rato, tu no eras nada más importante que solo una chica más bonita como muchas otras pero… las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, no se si fue una suerte o una maldición haberte conocido, no se si debo bendecir o maldecir ese día que mis ojos se posaron en ti y que comenzó esta clase de obsesión por tenerte a mi lado, no sé si… debo agradecerte o odiarte por abrirme los ojos para hacerme entender que lo que voy a hacer no es realmente lo que quiero… en realidad… no sé qué debo hacer, si hacer cumplir con el deber de lo que exige mi padre y casarme o irme contigo y renunciar a todo en lo que he creído y me han enseñado, ser infeliz o ser feliz… la respuesta es obvia por supuesto, estoy loco por ser feliz contigo pero… las cosas no son tan fáciles como se ven a simple vista." _**

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, no esperaba que llegara a un punto en donde iba a sentir su corazón latiendo más deprisa por causa de una compasión que le estaba invadiendo cada palabra de Sasuke, ahora podía verle más claramente, solo en su habitación, esperando que se hiciera la hora, solo para bajar y hacer realidad una mentira que él no quería…. Pero que de todas formas hizo.

Ahora… se sentía tonta… creyéndose la victima de todo esto, cuando en realidad ella no iba a hacer nada, el único que iba a cargar con un matrimonio era Sasuke, el único que tenía que cargar con el peso de su apellido era Sasuke.

Pero eso no era todo. Si… si en verdad no quería casarse y le quería a ella, tenía que haberle dicho la verdad. Tenía que habérselo confiado, así ella no pensaría mal y no hubiese sufrido tanto tampoco, aún no comprendía la razón para no decirle nada a ella, ni a sus amigos.

Esperó que la respuesta estuviese más adelante así que… siguió leyendo, ya faltaba poco para que se terminara esa hoja también.

**"_Cuando Itachi regresó, claro que no se esperaba encontrarte en nuestra casa, me reprendió y recordó que yo tenía un compromiso que cumplir y que lo había prometido, claro, él estaba seguro que yo completaría lo que él no pudo terminar después de todo, y cuando yo le dije que no quería hacerlo… él tan solo me recordó que era mi deber. Lo odié, ese día odié a mi hermano por dejarme una carga que él tenía que cumplir hace muchos años atrás. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya me había comprometido"_**

Listo, la hoja terminó, ahora venía la tercera y última, allí tendría que venir explicado todo lo que esperaba.

**_"Y te juro que estuve a punto de decirle a padre que iba a dejarlo todo, que no quería casarme, y lo iba a hacer sino fuera porque Itachi me interceptó y me dijo que tenía un plan para liberarme de mi compromiso, pero que a cambio tenía que sacrificar "algo"… cuando me dijo que era, me rehusé, pero sabía que había algo peor que "eso", así que, renunciar por un tiempo a "eso", bien valdría la pena si luego siempre pudiese tenerlo, así que acepté, no podía hablarte sobre el plan, dudaba que fueras a dejarme continuar si te decía sobre él, pensaba que ibas a tratar de buscar otras soluciones y cosas que podríamos hacer, y ninguna de ella nos convenía a ninguno de los dos, uno: porque padre podría llegar a desheredarme, después de todo ya no quedaría otro plan "C" y tendría que irme, tal vez a vivir con Itachi quién sabía por cuanto tiempo, y dos: porque aunque mi padre se resignara a que no me casaría con Karin, nunca podría llevarte con él, y siempre estaría en zozobra temeroso de que pudiera hacerte algo, padre nunca te haría daño físico alguno, pero eso no significa que sus influencias en los negocios no puedan hacer que una persona consiga o no un negocio, y estaba seguro que haría todo lo posible para que al menos no consiguieras un trabajo decente, tampoco podría decirle a mis amigos, ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionaría Naruto si le dijera que padre me obliga a casarme? ¿O lo que dirían Gaara y Neji si supiera que Karin y yo estamos comprometidos? De cualquier forma iban a tratar de interferir de alguna manera, y complicar la situación más aún, no quería que Gaara tuviese más conflictos con su padre, ni que Neji se sintiese en la necesidad de decir algo, además de que harían el plan más complicado al querer incluirse, y no puedo permitir que alguien más se vea envuelto en lo que es solo mi problema, no digo que no se los agradezco, pero porque los aprecio no quiero que tengan más problemas de los que cada uno ya tiene. Padre aún piensa que me voy a casar con Karin dentro de dos años, pusieron fecha para cuando yo terminara mis estudios y esté cursando una carrera al menos, el plan de Itachi solo consiste en sacarme de todo este embrollo por lo menos hasta que todo se calme, y no, no me voy a casar con ella, si todo sale bien quedaré librado de toda la responsabilidad, todo quedará en manos de Itachi, pero por ahora… tengo que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de estudios, por suerte el subdirector Orochimaru me propuso para asistir a un evento que se va a realizar en Hiroshima, donde van los mejores estudiantes de cada colegio. Estoy seguro que ahora te estarás preguntando aún "pero ¿qué era eso a lo que tenía que renunciar?" y aunque es más que obvio también es obvio que eres despistada así que te lo aclaro…"_**

Sakura miró la nota con el seño fruncido, bueno… tampoco era que diera por hecho que no se daría cuenta ¿o sí?, Sasuke como se atrevía a llamarle despistada??.

Y que no me haya dado cuenta de "lo obvio" no significa nada, solo "casualidad", no era necesario que Sasuke se enterara de ello tampoco. Así que luego de resignarse un poco, siguió leyendo y sintió un nudo en la garganta de pronto.

**_"Aquello a lo que tengo que renunciar es a ti. A no verte, a no hablar contigo, a no escribirte, a no tener contacto alguno en todo el tiempo que esté fuera, Padre tiene que seguir creyendo que es por razones de estudios que me voy y que no hay una razón de fuerza mayor y lo único que me preocupa, es que tu no aceptes que yo esté tan lejos. Ahora, quiero que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste al perder tu apuesta, me prometiste que a pesar de todo lo que escucharas con respecto a mi ibas a creer en mi palabra, así que, confía en mí. Confía que volveré. Y yo confiaré de que si tu me quieres tanto como a yo a ti me vas a esperar. _**

**_Espero que puedas perdonarme Sakura, por no haberte dicho nada, y porque lo más seguro es que ahora te enteres de todo y quieras matarme, pero al menos deseo que puedas leer esta carta antes de que leas la noticia en el periódico o te enteres por cualquier otro medio, quiero que tengas presente que te amo. Y que no cambiará lo que siento así pase el tiempo que pase. _**

**_Att: Sasuke Uchiha. _**

**_PD: una apuesta es una apuesta, tienes que cumplir tu penitencia._**

**_PD2: No te quites el collar, tu sigues siendo "Mía". _**

Sakura se quedó atónita, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, y más con el final de esa carta, Sasuke seguía siendo tan posesivo, y astuto. Bien, luego de sonreír por esas dos líneas se puso a analizar la explicación, que algo tenía de razón para no decir que todo, claro que si ella se hubiese enterado de ese compromiso impuesto por el padre de Sasuke hubiese movido cielo y tierra para hacer que Sasuke quedara libre de este, y no faltaba ser muy inteligente para adivinar que era lo que haría los increíbles, y si, tal vez por las imprudencias que hubiesen cometido todos, Sasuke terminara en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Y a pesar de que se encontraba más tranquila con la información recibida no podía evitar sentirse dolida y con falta de aire, ¡Sasuke se iría!, ahora que procesaba toda la información, le caía como un balde de agua fría que le regresaba a la realidad, y lo que era peor!! ¡no decía cuando regresaría!. ¡Demonios!, esa carta le sabía a poco, aunque ya le había revelado tantas cosas y aclaraba muchas más, aún no estaba segura, tenían que asegurarle que todo aquello era verdad, tenía alguien que asegurarle que… ¡Sai! ¡Sai había estado ahí!, él, él pudo haberle dicho… pero no estaba!! ¡Estúpido Sai! Tal vez si bajaba rápidamente.

Tomó las hojas y el sobre y se apresuró a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

-¡Sai!... ¡Sai! – jadeó mientras pisaba los escalones con sus pies descalzos, se apresuró a abrir la puerta que iba a la salida y asomó su cabeza - ¡SAI! – llamó pensando que el chico ya estaba por la calle, pero nada, afuera no había nadie más que su anciana vecina la señora Inuzuka sacando a su perro y dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa, luego alzó la mano en señal de saludo y Sakura hizo lo mismo para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Suspiró.

Bien, no había llegado a tiempo, tal vez ya se había ido hace… pero se quedó mirando a la salita en donde un sonriente Sai se encontraba sentado, y no era el único que estaba allí sino también se encontraba su prima Naomi, extrañamente Ino también, su tía Tsunade y sus padres, su madre se había quedado muda y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, al parecer reaccionó y decidió que sería mejor apresurarse a abrazar a su hija casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Sakura comprendiera la razón y otros cuantos para que ella pudiese corresponder al abrazo, había salido de su habitación después de dos días de estar encerrada, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

******************

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle que dirigía hacia Konoha, había decidido asistir aquel día, ya se encontraba mucho mejor que los días anteriores, había leído la carta unas cuatro veces más para convencerse de sus palabras, la confirmación de Sai, hubo ayudado mucho y ahora realmente se sentía preocupada por Sasuke y las diferentes heridas que presentaba en aquellos momentos, había querido ir a verlo, pero no podía, se había enfurruñado por unos minutos al Sai negarle el derecho de ir a verlo cuando recordó la nota y se sintió apenada, precisamente por esas razones de terquedad Sasuke no le había dicho nada. Su tía Tsunade le había confirmado que efectivamente, Sasuke había aceptado asistir a aquel evento, que Orochimaru llevaba ya meses insistiéndole para que hablara con el Uchiha, Sakura se preguntó la razón por la que la mujer había decidido decirle a Sasuke y no a ella. Porque estaba consciente que ella tenía el mejor promedio de toda Konoha, lo más lógico era que ella fuera a representar…

**_"-Eres la mejor, sin duda – aceptó Tsunade – pero… tu misma me dijiste que mantuviese tus calificaciones en secreto, que no querías publicidad, y te fuera dicho ir, si la encargada en acompañarte hubiese sido yo o Shizune, pero el encargado de asistir a ese evento junto con el representante es Orochimaru y Kamisama sabe que no le tengo la suficiente confianza a ese ser para dejarte ir sola con él, no te iba a dejar en sus manos, entonces… Orochimaru se fijó en Sasuke, por supuesto que después de ti el tiene el mejor promedio, un chico prodigio se puede agregar, bueno en los deportes y todo lo que se proponga, era ilógico que Orochimaru no buscara tenerlo bajo su tutela, así que, un día que tuve la oportunidad de tener a Sasuke en mi oficina, le pregunté si quería participar en el evento, y él dijo que lo pensaría, parece ser que aceptó entonces"_**

Sakura entendió, había escuchado cosas de Orochimaru, cosas desagradables de él, siempre tenía afinaciones con respecto a los alumnos superdotados de un talento natural, había ayudado a muchos a llegar a la sima, pero nada de eso era gratis sin embargo, luego se creía con influencias sobre ellos, y se aprovechaba de sus posiciones recordando siempre que él había ayudado a alcanzar sus metas. Habían aquellos que les debía favores, otros que lo hacían porque de verdad estaban agradecidos y otros… porque simplemente le temían. No dudaba que Sasuke fuese uno de los que estuviese en su lista de número uno y que no dudaría aprovecharse de él.

El camino a su escuela le resultó extremadamente corto, muchos "hola", "Feliz año" y saludos, fueron ignorados más que todo por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y no fue cuando iba llegando a la puerta de entrada que se dio cuenta de algo…

Había una chica mirándole, apoyada de la puerta, con una sonrisa sardónica y una expresión suficiente, burlona.

Karin, o Dios, no la extrañaba para nada. Y sentía esa agitación como si quisiera correr en sentido contrario a donde ella estaba, sin embargo se armó de todo el valor y con la cabeza en alto decidió continuar como si nada. Pero justo cuando pasaba por su lado, no le extrañó oir que la chica le hablaba.

-Supongo que tu eres Sakura Haruno ¿no? – preguntó en un tono mordaz que hizo que la chica alzara una de sus cejas y se dirigiera a ella suspicazmente.

-¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó tratando de sonar fastidiada.

Al parecer su respuesta no le gustó mucho a la pelirroja ya que se colocó más recta si era posible, tal vez para verle desde la altura y alzó su mirada.

-La verdad si, quería ver personalmente quién era la zorra que creía que podía quitarme a Sasuke-kun – sonrió burlonamente – y cuando me acaban de decir que era Sakura Haruno la que salía con Sasuke-kun, creí que estaban jugándome una broma, ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿La nerd? La misma Sakura que quería pertenecer al club de Sasuke cuando era solo una mocosa y que fue lógicamente rechazada?! ¿Esa Sakura? Por Dios! Pero que mal gusto el de Sasuke!!!

-Pues… si el que yo le guste a Sasuke es que él tenga malos gustos… pues sí, tiene malos gustos, ¿Qué se le hace? – se encogió de hombros de una forma coqueta y casual mientras sonreía ampliamente haciendo que varios chicos le miraran embobados.

-Escúchame bien, _fenómeno…_

Oh, allí estaba esa palabra que le traía _tan buenos_ recuerdos… por primera vez, eso no le afecto, tal vez porque sabía que Sasuke tan solo estaba aparentando seguir con el compromiso y luego lo rompería, pero ya no le afectaba tanto como antes.

-Sasuke-kun y yo nos casaremos el próximo año, y no consentiré que una zorra como tú se le acerque mientras no estoy… ¿quedó claro?

Es más, sentía algo de lástima por ella, a decir verdad.

-Sí, entiendo no podré acercarme a él, considerando la situación, eso me quedó claro – dijo seria.

Al parecer la pelirroja comprendió mal, ya que pareció creer que su amenaza mal disimulado había dado éxito ya que sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien, me alegra que hayas comprendido cual es tu lugar.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado mientras contestaba.

-Si, por supuesto, después de todo, sería difícil acercarme a él considerando que se va a ir al otro lado del país.

Y encogiéndose del hombro dejó a una Karin bastante shockeada, estaba segura que ella como todos los demás, no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba. Pronto se enterarían de todos modos.

Sin embargo, justo al seguir caminando, se tropezó con un chico que nunca antes había visto, de rostro pálido, ojos claros, cabello azul… sin duda…

Ese debía ser Suigetsu.

**_"Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, en la carta que Sasuke me mandó decía algo así como que lamentaba que no me mencionara sobre la fiesta pero… ¡Si él me mandó la invitación!, o al menos eso fue lo que creímos Naomi y yo – dijo en un momento recordando ese detalle que le dejó curiosa. _**

**_Su prima le miró algo apenada, y notó el ligero tic en el labio, ese que le delataba cuando estaba nerviosa por algo: _**

**_-Pues eso fue porque… ¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el supermercado? Que tu estabas en aquel trabajo junto con Hinata? – la pelirrosa asintió, sus padres le miraron extrañados Sakura casi que podía leer en sus mentes: "¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?" de seguro tendría mucho que explicar, pensó para cuando la chica continuó – pues que mientras ustedes estaban en eso, un chico se me acercó, me pareció simpático así que nos quedamos hablando, el chico se llamaba Suigetsu, y casualmente aquella noche cuando regresábamos lo vi en la fiesta, y Ino me acaba de decir que Suigetsu es amigo íntimo de Karin, supongo que aquel día en el supermercado vio todo, a los muchachos, a Sasuke y a ti y luego le dijo a Karin lo que el chico hacía, y suponemos que luego enviaron la invitación con la intención de que tu aparecieras por allí y que vieras todo en primera fila, pero claro, como sabía que tu eras mi prima, y Suigetsu solo sabía mi nombre y dirección decidió enviarme las dos invitaciones a mí, dando por hecho de que yo te llevaría…_**

**_-Y no se equivocó – completó Ino – ambas asistieron sin dudar._**

**_-Que vergüenza Naomi, dándole nuestra dirección y tu nombre a un extraño – le reprendió su madre mirándole severa. _**

**_-Es que se veía simpático! – exclamó como disculpa – prometo no volver a hablar con extraños. _**

**_La mayor viró sus ojos, su hija se comportaba como una niña."_**

Si, se veía simpático, lástima que debía lidiar con la bruja de Karin. E ignorando todos los murmullos del pasillo, continuó caminando hacia su primera clase.

***************

Ese día, el colegio entero estaba agitado con la noticia del compromiso entre Sasuke y Karin y el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiese ido……..

Lo más extraño de todo…….

Es que Sakura se veía tranquila.

**FIN CAPITULO 25**

**No es necesario que leais mis tonterias a continuación, solo de que está más abajo y os indico! **

**Inner Lily: **Y Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru... ¿A alguien le suena de algo o soy la única que uele a copia del ánime original?

**Lily: **Inner... mejor largate. Al menos esta vez su ida con Orochimaru servirá de algo... u.u

inner: Si, además... que no intentará matar a Itachi, ¿Quien querría matar a tan sexy personaje?

Lily: Uhm... un idiota?

Inner: Cierto, Sasuke.

(Tanto inner como Lily se empiezan a reír como locas y Sasuke les mira feo, simplemente no les destroza por que le necesita para que continúe el fic, una suerte para Lily xD)

Lily: Perdón perdón, pero es que enserio en mi opinión la...

Inner: Embarraron??, arruinaron??, enchimbaron??, Cag.... xD

Lily: ....Si, ya entendieron el punto... Cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea. Bien, al menos a MI me arruinaron el ánime, la sigo viendo porque soy masoquista y me gusta pasar Bien, en realidad no la sigo viendo, solo me cuentan y veo algunos episodios que me parecen interesantes... xP

**Pero dejando de lado mis comens sin sentido.!!! os dejo los que interesan en estos momentos!! los de la historia!!!**

**Lily: **Holaaaaa!! Ahora si, vengo a dejar mi huella en este cap, en el otro ya me había tardado mucho en actualizar así que era mejor dejarles leer, ahora bien!! Voy a hablarles del cap!! Ojala que les gustara!! A mi me gustó, jeje, es decir, ya se está aclarando todoooo!! Wiiiii!! Ya ven de donde viene todo?? Ya están entendido?? Ojala que si!!

**INFORMACION REVELADORA, para aquellos que quieran entender mejor: "¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha?" **Hay MUCHAS bueno… en realidad VARIAS pistas alrededor de los otros caps, jeje, pensé que muchos se iban a dar cuenta de lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo pero creo que si los puse muy ocultas, xD como **POR EJEMPLO, **con respecto a **Karin **Hay varias veces que le menciono en cap anteriores, no exactamente le ponía el nombre porque sería muy obvio y si quería que fuera sorpresa era mejor no mencionarla, pero si recuerdan en el** día de Navidad**, cap 23, bien se menciona a Karin, como la hermana que llama a Gaara, Gaara le describe como una persona descuidada y demás con ellos. Pero la primera aparición de Karin (y me extrañó que nadie se percatara de ese detalle O_O OMG!) fue en el evento que mencioné en este cap, cuando Hinata y Sakura estaban llevando el traje ese todo mono en la tienda y daban galletitas y Naomi se había quedado hablando con un chico….. Suigetsu. Y luego que cuando Naomi se aleja para atacar brutalmente a Sasuke, al final se ve al chico llamando a "alguien" y anunciándole que su querido Sasuke le estaba "Según" montando "los cuernos" xDD y la otra aparición creo que fue en el cap anterior, al principio que comienzan a hablar sobre Sakura y Naomi y tal. (no exactamente con esos nombres) y que Karin le pregunta si le envió la invitación y todo.

Bien, **continuemos con algunas revelaciones, **con respecto al plan de Itachi, ese de mandar a Sasuke a otra ciudad, esas si fueron más indirectas aún, no se iban a dar cuenta, creo, el primero fue mencionado **En el capítulo 21 Jueves y Viernes. **Es cuando se hace referencia lo hablado en este cap entre Tsunade y Sasuke, cuando Tsunade cita a Sakura y a Sasuke a su oficina, Sakura sale y Shizune entra con el expediente de Sasuke, luego Sakura le ve pensativa. (Siiiii… quien se va a dar cuenta de eso?? xD) luego en el cap anterior, Temari le pregunta a Itachi como se tomó "TAL" persona (cof cof Orochimaru) cuando le llamó para anunciarle que Sasuke aceptaba ir. Itachi dice que fue como si Orochimaru recibiera un regalo retrasado de navidad. xDD y que más?? Uhm…. Ahm! En los primeros caps también hacemos referencia a Naruto que dice algo así como: "Estoy seguro que Orochimaru se trae algo con el teme!" creo que lo dice dos veces o así. No toy segura!! (si ni la autora se acuerda! Que esperanza para los demás!! xP) jeje.

A ver… prometo que le voy a dar un repaso a todo el fic a ver que otras revelaciones puedo agregarles que ya le haya mencionado anteriormente… xD

Ahm!! Por cierto!! Hay muchos que adivinaron que Sasuke no estaba comprometido con temari!! Siii!! Mucho enredo que fuera con Temari, también porque la chica dijo en **el cap 10** (creo) que ella era muy mayor para Sasuke. (Claro que, la intención era que no sospecharan nunca de una cuarta hermana! Puaaafs… a mi también me dio asco ponerla) Pero pues… ella también tiene que sufrir!! Es decir, que pase vergüenza cuando Sasuke le deje vestida y alborotada. xDD ¡Levanten la mano quien quiera ver a la Karin de este fic (y de los otros xDD) sufriendo y llorando!! xDD (jajajaja, naaah! Es broma!!) aunque si tiene que sufrir, sorry Karin, necesitaba a alguien realmente mala, y tu estas perfecta!. xDD (en serio q me cae mal, pero bueno!)

Ahora sip!!** En el próximo cap……… uhm…..**

**YA ES EL FINAL!! KIAAAAAHHH! AL FIN!!**

Y os tengo buenas noticias, os traigo el cap final junto al epilógo. xD jeje, un día saco el cap final, y otro el epilógo, así que... recen por que lo termine pronto! me da nostalgia que vaya a terminar esta historia, pero sinceramente ya es hora de que lo haga y pues… u//u, tengo otra historia SasuSaku en mente, para aquellos que me piden que continúe escribiendo de esta pareja.

Ah! y un lemon! xD jajajaja. He estado pensando hacer un Lemon de esta historia, hay personas que hace mucho tiempo me lo pidieron y otras que al enterarse me dijeron que no lo hiciera, digo… hay niños que leen esta historia a decir verdad, y estoy consciente de ello, así que no lo voy a hacer en esta historia, por obvias razones, ya me pasé muchísimo con las escenas de los besos entre Sakura y Sasuke y la casi violación!! O_O no se si tengo que subirle a las advertencias, aunque ya es bastante tarde a decir verdad. Y el Lemon, pues… le tengo muchas ganas, xD en serio que quiero hacerlo, pero lógico que aquí no, voy a hacer un oneshot con Sakura y Sasuke de este fic pero ese si será para una clasificación de mayores de edad.

Bien!! Sin más nada que decir, en el próximo cap les hablo de mi siguiente historia, la cual me voy a asegurar de tener casi completa para cuando la publique.

Besos!! Se cuidan!!


	27. Final: La boda 1era parte

**Lily: HOLAAAAAAA...! muchisimas gracias a todas por esperar! chicas! (Creo que todas son chicas) las adoro! tanto por apoyarme como por leer mi historia a pesar de que tardo siglos para actualizar ¡Ahora! como este cap es super largo! saco la primera parte hoy, y la segunda parte mañana. No se preocupes chicas, ya tengo la segunda parte terminada, y les aseguro que mañana saldrá. jeje. Ahora a leer! El cap final parte 1! mirap que tengo mucha nostalgia porque ya este terminando. snif snif. T.T **

**Capítulo 26**

**FINAL:**

**La Boda: "La unión de la Familia Uchiha y Sabaku" (Parte I)**

"_-…Sean Bienvenidos, a esta, la XVI promoción de Konoha… démosle una grata bienvenida a los representantes quienes van a ser entrega de los diplomas y certificados correspondientes… en primer lugar vamos a darle un cálido recibimiento a la directora del colegio Konoha, Kareshi Tsunade-sama y al subdirector Kendo Orochimaru-sama… y como representante de los graduandos, hemos hecho invitación a la estudiante cuyo promedio ha sido el más elevado, casi con una calificación perfecta, démosle una grata bienvenida a Haruno Sakura-kun…"_

"_-…He estudiado la mitad de mi vida aquí, y la mayor parte del tiempo… he tenido miedo de ser reconocida, he sido invisible ante la gran mayoría y solo pocos me "miraban" y por eso, tal vez ahora se estén preguntando la razón por la que estoy parada aquí, hablándoles en estos momentos, os debe extrañar el que yo haya sido elegida como la estudiante con mejor rendimiento académico, por eso me gustaría contarles una historia, la historia de una chica de baja autoestima y solitaria, poco arreglada pero sumamente aplicada, nadie le veía, nadie le hablaba, estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible, y eso… en realidad no le afectaba, o eso era lo que creía, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, y pensó que no sería tan fácil el tener amigos, así que optó por trazar un plan, quería cambiar para convertirse en una mejor persona, y así ser reconocida, que se fijaran en ella, que reconocieran su existencia y cuando puso en marcha su plan, el cambio externo que produjo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora era popular, todos la veían y se había armado de valor para conocer a personas, casi de inmediato se hizo de muy buenos amigos, y eso… eso fue maravilloso, ya no estaba sola. Sonreía todo el tiempo, era feliz, y aunque también sufrió, nunca había sido más feliz en su vida por que ahora no tenía porque sufrir sola, tenía amigos, y eso era lo que importaba. _

…_Tiempo después esta chica se puso a recapacitar lo que había pasado en su vida, estaba segura hasta ese entonces que fue su cambio externo lo que le había hecho conseguir amigos, estaba segura que una persona tan fea y desarreglada no podría haber conseguido amigos, no fue sino cuando pensó en su situación que se dio cuenta… no era su apariencia la que había causado el que ahora fuera más feliz, después de todo, habían chicas gordas, flacas, bajas, altas, con bratkes, sin ellos, con lentes, lentillas y todos… todos ellos aunque diferentes siempre se les veían tan sonrientes, tan felices, con amigos, diferentes a ella y a la vez tan iguales y fue cuando se preguntó: ¿Si no hubiese cambiado hubiese tenido los amigos con los que ahora contaba? Y Su respuesta fue no. No los hubiese conocido siquiera, pero también comprendía, que nada tenía que ver tampoco con el cambio exterior, fue el interior lo que hizo la diferencia, haber vencido el miedo a comunicarse, a romper el hielo, a hablar, a hacerse oír, fue una gran diferencia, siempre pensó, que nadie debía conocerla para así no ser lastimada, se dijo que si no sobresalía nadie le odiaría, así que le pidió a la directora que le dejaran al margen del cuadro de calificaciones, igualmente nadie se había preocupado por ver su nota nunca, y se alegraba que siguiera así, ella misma se estaba excluyendo de la sociedad, no necesitó que nadie lo hiciera por ella. Su mayor miedo, era ser conocida y excluida. _

_Esa chica a la que ahora todos conocen como Sakura Haruno, Nunca se dio cuenta que ella misma era la que se estaba excluyendo de todos. _

_Y ahora se que… tal vez muchos se sentirán identificados con esa chica tímida, frágil, miedosa que logró ser feliz solo con un poco de valor, todos hemos sufrido momentos duros, crueles, difíciles, felices, inolvidables en Konoha, yo personalmente puedo asegurarles que he pasado por el rechazo pero también… he conocido lo que es la aceptación, el amor, la admiración y el cariño y os juro que nunca cambiaría momento alguno de mi vida, ni mucho menos los que he vivido en este colegio, ya que conocí el rechazo pero eso me hizo más fuerte ante las adversidades, conocí la soledad pero eso me hizo apreciar aún más la amistad. Conocí la angustia, y ahora puedo sentir realmente que es la felicidad. Conocí el miedo… y eso solo me hizo comprender que era más valiente de lo que creía. _

_Solo espero… que recuerden que todas las adversidades pueden superarse, y que el único impedimento es uno mismo cuando quiere segarse y ver solo el muro que está frente de ti pero no lo que te espera del otro lado. _

_Sé que igual que yo, nadie podrá olvidar a Konoha, Konoha ya ha quedado gravada a fuego en nuestros corazones, y un pedazo de nuestra alma se quedará en las edificaciones de este colegio, aprendamos de nuestros errores, y agradezcamos a nuestros amigos, compañeros, profesores, conserjes que nos han ayudado en hacer más apreciados estos recuerdos. Ya somos grandes por haber llegado hasta aquí, ya somos grandes, porque hay personas que se sienten orgullosos, ya somos grandes… porque aquellas personas, nos recuerdan que no estamos solos"_

* * *

****Un año y cinco meses después****

* * *

-Mañana será el tan esperado día – dijo entonces la chica de gafas oscuras, lanzando un suspiro antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios.

-No te ves tan entusiasmada – comentó el pelinegro al frente de ella quién a su diferencia lucía de un muy buen humor - ¿No será que ya te estás arrepintiendo? – preguntó en tono jocoso.

La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó el rostro avergonzada ante tal mirada de escrutinio.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo solo que… - colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre sus manos – tan solo pensar en todo lo que nos espera mañana… en Sasuke… en nuestros padres… la prensa…

-Te estás estresando muy pronto.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Te has estado presentando en evento todo este tiempo! La prensa te reconoce de sobre manera y sigue tus pasos pero en cambio a mi… no se me ha mencionado desde hace…

-Tranquila – el moreno le calló colocando dulcemente un dedo entre sus labios – estamos juntos en esto ¿No?, no te voy a dejar sola. Estarás conmigo.

-Eso espero. ¿No crees que deberíamos ir ya con Sasuke? Debe estarse subiendo por las paredes en estos momentos, o algo así. Últimamente ha estado realmente nervioso.

-Y no es para tanto…

Comentó el hombre, sus ojeras lucieron algo más marcadas cuando mostró una perfecta sonrisa a su rubia acompañante quien tuvo que aguantarse de no lanzar un suspiro de embeleso ante el acto.

-Mañana es su boda.

* * *

_El escenario donde se había llevado a cabo su discurso de Konoha, había cambiado drásticamente, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, al final de calle, las hojas cayendo y en el fondo… Sasuke… Sasuke de espaldas a ella alejándose, pero ella no podía correr tras él aunque quisiera, no podía hacer nada... _

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! – logró gritar, pero Sasuke… desapareció. _

_Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. _

_-Sakura… - la voz de Sasuke en su oído le hizo aguantar su respiración, estaba detrás de ella – gracias… _

_-Sas… - iba a voltearse pero… todo se volvió oscuro. _

Se despertó sobresaltada con el sonido de su respiración agitada llenando su solitaria habitación. Ya hace algún tiempo que no había tenido aquel sueño... recordaba haber soñado con el día de su graduación, pero también con ese sueño que le había torturado por varios días, el que Sasuke se fuera y ella no pudiese hacer nada, hace meses que no soñaba con ello y no era el mejor momento para haberlo soñado… no cuando tenía una prueba que presentar dentro de tres horas…

-Kuso… tres horas… - susurró mirando la hora cuya luz parpadeante color verde era casi la única luz de la habitación, aunque aún se encontraba oscuro. Suspiró al levantarse y darse cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir… no cuando tenía a Sasuke en su cabeza… ese día sería una pesadilla, considerando el hecho de que se había acostado a la una de la madrugada y solo había conciliado el sueño por cuatro horas.

_**una hora después**_

No pudiendo soportar el no hacer nada en su habitación había decidido salir con dos horas de adelanto, prefería eso y caminar hasta su universidad que quedaba a unas calles de distancia…

Ignoró olímpicamente el ascensor cuando pasó a su lado, su residencia quedaba en el piso cuatro, pero prefería mil veces tomar el ascensor, Dios sabía el susto que había pasado cuando el tercer día de haber llegado a aquel lugar había tomado el ascensor y tenía tan mala suerte que se hubo ido la luz en esos momentos…

Inner: Si! Esto solo nos pasa a nosotras shannaro!

Contestó su Inner en su cabeza… Pero lo que era peor es que se había quedado encerrada ahí con un desagradable chico del segundo piso que le estaba tirando los tejos de una forma nada indirecta y su anciana vecina, la señora Chiyo, (Quien por cierto era la abuela del desagradable chico) una mujer bastante agradable, gracias a Dios estaba también ella porque o si no hubiese entrado en desesperación y nockeado de un golpe a aquel chico.

Así que prefería tomar las siempre seguras escaleras! Al menos no correría el riesgo de quedarse encerrado de nuevo con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si… Sasori…

Y por cierto… ¿Qué había pasado con él? hace algunos días que no lo había visto.

-¡Oh! Disculpe – dijo al toparse con un hombre que entraba cargando una enorme caja.

-No hay problema – contestó el hombre de vestimenta oscura siguiendo su camino a los ascensores.

-Que extraño… - susurró saliendo y topándose con el camión de mudanza, al parecer alguien había alquilado una habitación allí. Decidió ignorar el hecho y salir de una vez por todas, de todas formas, no creía que fuera algo importante.

* * *

8:00 A.M Universidad de Tokio Aula 1050 Facultad de Medicina

* * *

-¡Ya! ¡Pueden dar comienzo con sus exámenes!

El anuncio del profesor hizo que el sonido general que hacía la hoja al ser volteada en los asientos se extendiera en el auditorio por la cantidad de alumnos que realizaron la acción a la vez.

Entre un aproximado de doscientos estudiantes, ella se encontraba en la fila número cuatro asiento treinta y cinco, no en las primeras filas como siempre le había gustado para así salir más de prisa, y no al lado de algún compañero conocido. Los exámenes eran generales, todos los cursos se reunían para presentarlo, y eso le hacía sentir algo claustrofóbica a veces. Pero eso le podría importar menos. En esos momentos tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que aquel examen de anatomía que valía el cincuenta por ciento de las calificaciones de la materia podía importarle menos. Aquel… era el día. Era el día con que más temor había esperado que llegara. Y volvía a repetirse, no era exactamente por ese examen que estaba segura aprobaría de milagro porque su concentración se había quedado ya hace varios días atrás cuando leyó aquel maldito periódico, en aquella maldita hora, en la maldita cafetería. Aún no comenzaba a responder el examen, ni siquiera había terminado de leer la primera pregunta, no podría concentrarse.

-Diablos… - susurró llevándose una mano al cabello rosa que ya se encontraba algo por debajo de sus hombros.

Simplemente… no tenía que haberse dejado llevar por la tentación de leer aquel artículo…

_

* * *

__-…El profesor de anatomía quiere dejar el examen para este sábado, dice que nos permitirá que estemos hasta el medio día, no quiero imaginarme lo extenso que será si normalmente… _

_Se encontraban en la cafetería, habían salido de un examen bastante exhaustivo y habían decidido ir a tomar café y comer unos panecillos. Era exámenes finales de fin del año, el primer año de medicina de Sakura. Y aquellos exámenes eran más o menos el cincuenta por ciento de las calificaciones por ello es que el ambiente se veía tan tenso últimamente, y lo único que podía pensar la mayoría era en el horrible examen de anatomía que estaba próximo. Todos le tenían terror. _

_Sakura había estado escuchando la conversación a media de sus dos compañeros de clases sin ningún interés en particular mientras tomaba su café late, últimamente tenía una ligera jaqueca fruto de estas conversaciones, quería poder distraerse en algo más que no fuera solo estudios, pronto se arrepentiría de aquella petición y más cuando escuchó el bufido de su amiga Yuki a su lado, que era la única que no parecía muy preocupada, es más, leía muy concentrada el periódico. _

_-Y dale con los famosos, como se ve que tenía toda la intención de hacerse publicidad - murmuró. Sakura no sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto, y esto hubiese seguido así sino le hubiese parecido ver una persona conocida en la imagen, se acercó un poco más a su amiga para poder ver mejor. _

_Lo observó por no supo cuanto tiempo. Hace algunos meses que no sabía nada de aquella persona, y no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio hace un año. _

_-…Itachi – susurró. Yuki le miró. _

_-¿Le conoces? _

_Sakura lució algo nerviosa, hablar de ese tema… hace mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba… hace mucho tiempo ya que…_

_-Pues… algo así – contestó bajando su mirada y comenzando a picar la torta que tenía frente a ella con la cucharita – es herma… - se contuvo de decir algo relacionado con Sasuke, y decidió cambiar de tema – es un amigo de una amiga. _

_-Uhm… un amigo de una amiga – volvió a repetir Yuki, era una chica bastante suspicaz aunque sabía muy bien cuando una persona no quería hablar del asunto y normalmente tenía mucho tacto… - Ya veo… - terminó de decir pensativa volviendo su mirada a las noticias, algo que agradeció enormemente ya que no quería entrar en detalles. Suspiró. Varios minutos después la voz de la chica de cabello morado y tranzas a su lado (Yuki) volvió a hablarle – Y… ¿quieres que te preste el periódico Sakura? _

_La pelirrosa le miró extrañada por la pregunta. _

_-No. ¿Por qué lo pre…?_

_-Llevas un buen rato pinchando el pastel, ya ha perdido toda su apariencia original y ahora solo es una masa informe. _

_No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la chica se lo dijo, se sonrojó un poco. Vio la sonrisa de la muchacha y tomó el objeto extendido. Ya la página con la noticia del Uchiha estaba marcada. Se leía como título: "__**Exposición de arte de obras de caridad tiene una gran éxito por contar con la participación de personajes reconocidos"**__ Primero apreció a sus anchas la imagen, Aquel hombre de cabello algo largo agarrado en una coleta baja y del color del cielo nocturno, con las ojeras profundamente marcadas en un perfecto y hermoso rostro sonreía de forma ladeada y saludaba a la cámara sin lucir incómodo, con el porte del que fuera un modelo de pasarela. Uchiha Itachi no había cambiado en nada en realidad. Lucía un traje elegante, sin corbata pero aún así, sin duda era como si ese traje hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para él. Al pie de página se leía: "__**Itachi Uchiha saliendo de la exposición de arte de Cristian Pier, cuyo dinero recolectado por las ventas adquiridas fueron donadas a la caridad"**_

_Luego se dispuso a leer la noticia, decía que el mayor de los Uchiha había hecho acto de presencia en el evento anual de subasta de obras de arte para la caridad, por vez primera en su vida, hablaba también de las múltiples asistencias sociales que había hecho a las organismos al que las corporaciones Uchihas hacían donaciones y su participación en eventos reconocidos como en el caso que se mencionaban en aquel artículo. Luego habló de una reseña de las empresas Uchihas, y como el mayor había rechazado el hacerse cargo de ellas hace unos años, por último indagaba en las razones de su regreso, formando una pregunta general algo capciosa donde preguntaban si tal vez el mayor había regresado con la intención de tomar el mando de las mismas y arrebatarle su posición de heredero de "Uchihas corporation" a su hermano… _

_Sakura sintió un giro al corazón al leer la mención de Sasuke, la última vez que había sabido sobre él, había sido hace varios meses, en otra revista de chicas, estaba entre los solteros más cotizados, no le habían quedado ganas de leer más artículos sobre él. Y en serio, hubiese preferido continuar así, ya que lo siguiente que leyó hizo que su mundo se viniera encima. _

"…_**Ya que como se sabe, el sábado 15 de Diciembre se llevará a cabo el matrimonio de Uchiha Sasuke con Sabaku Karin, quién se ve sumamente entusiasmada por la presente boda, y también fue una de las participantes en el evento pero al parecer…" **_

_No pudo leer más, las náuseas no se lo permitieron y la cruda realidad se hizo presente, había tratado de ignorarlo todo aquel tiempo. Dejó el periódico a un lado y tomando sus cosas se levantó de su asiento mientras alegaba que tenía que hacer algunas cosas. E irse casi corriendo de allí. _

_Sentía tantas mezclas de sentimientos en su interior, frustración, enojo, se sentía… traicionada. _

_Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la parada donde llegaría el bus que le llevaría cerca de su residencia y coloco su mano en la pared de un edificio justo al frente, tratando de sostenerse, parecía que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerle. Había tratado de no leer más noticias. No leerlas porque cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba con una noticia de Sasuke o de cualquier Uchiha, odiaba el darse cuenta que la única forma de que podría saber de ellos era a través de los periódicos. Eventos en donde Sasuke hacía acto de presencia con una muy sonriente Karin tomados de las manos. Viajes que según hacían juntos en las vacaciones de verano. Visitas. Regalos. La relación entre Karin y Sasuke iba de maravilla, y se habían convertido en la pareja del momento. Y ella se sentía realmente traicionada. Sasuke le había dicho que regresaría, Sasuke le había pedido que esperara. Y ella como idiota lo había cumplido, había cumplido su promesa. Y él… ¿él como le pagaba? Llevando de maravilla su relación con Karin y siendo la pareja envidiada por todos. Y eso le aterraba, no quería pensar que en realidad el Uchiha se había enamorado de ella en aquel año separados. Tal vez, se había olvidado de su promesa, de que su novia (porque sí, Sakura aún era su novia) aún se encontraba esperándole. _

_Oh Dios, iba a llorar, pero no podía, ya había llorado mucho, ya había sufrido por mucho con cada noticia, con cada comentario, por eso fue que había decidido dejar de leer los periódicos, por eso es que desde hace meses que no tocaba uno y había decidido quedarse al margen del mundo exterior y dedicarse al cien por ciento en sus estudios en un vago intento de olvidar al chico y mandarlo al demonio y créanle que había funcionado, su abstracción al mundo la habían convertido en una de las mejores estudiantes de medicina de su curso, pero ese día se dejó vencer por la curiosidad… y ahora… _

_-Maldición… - susurró al darse cuenta de que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo las lágrimas pronto lloraría, sería mejor tomar un taxi – maldito Sasuke… _

_-¿Sakura?_

_La voz conocida le hizo levantar la mirada, casi le da un brinco al corazón cuando se encontraron con aquellos familiares ojos que le observaban como si tampoco pudiese creer lo que veía. _

_-¿Ino? _

* * *

Fue una suerte haberse encontrado con su amiga, al menos pudo distraerse un poco pero… la distracción solo fue momentánea, y no duró por el resto de la semana por desgracia y aquel… era el día definitivo, el matrimonio de Sasuke y esto definitivamente, le estaba matando, ya que sabía que si se casaba… allí terminaría todo. Sakura había decidido esperarle hasta el día de su boda, si Sasuke no hacía acto de presencia aquel día…

-¿Haruno Sakura?

Su nombre pronunciado por el profesor le hizo dar un respingo en su asiento. A duras penas había llegado a la mitad de la primera página del examen y eran cinco páginas, habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que se dio comienzo, no entendía porque el hombre le llamaba.

-¿Si? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento para que el profesor la mirara. El hombre la observó fijamente por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Recoja sus cosas por favor – Sakura se sintió en shock, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pero… - comenzó a decir totalmente confundida.

-Entregue su examen y salga inmediatamente sin protestar.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? La mirada del profesor Morino era aterradora, era de esas personas a las que no provocaba desobedecer así no se tuviera idea de lo que pasara. Recogió el lápiz, sacapuntas y borrador, que era lo único que tenía permitido meter al salón, junto con la hojas del examen, se las entregó con una pregunta muda bailando en sus labios y salió bajo la mirada de todos.

Al salir al pasillo sin embargo no sabía que hacer, ¿Perdería el examen? ¿Acaso había perdido ya el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación? ¿Por qué le había sacado? Normalmente eso sucedía cuando alguien se estaba copiando o algo pero…

-¿Señorita Haruno? – y dirigió su mirada en la mujer que no había visto que estaba en el pasillo por estar absorta en sus pensamientos, la mujer que le había llamado, vestía una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero color marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una falda corta color negra y unas botas igual de negra… el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un peinado extraño, bastante estrambótica… era… una persona extraña. Pasaron varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que esperaba su respuesta. Solo atinó a asentir ante el reconocimiento del apellido.

-Bien, sígame por favor. La están esperando.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? – preguntó en voz alta. ¿quería que le siguiera? Pero… - disculpe señorita, pero... estoy teniendo un examen en estos momentos así que…

-¿Y entonces porqué está en el pasillo? ¿No debería estar dentro? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo estaba pero… ¡Me han sacado! ¡De todas formas…! Debo saber el motivo así que…

-Ibiki es sumamente estricto ¿crees que te dejará presentar el examen nuevamente si te saliste de clases?

-¡Yo no me salí! – contestó enseguida – él me ha…

-¿Y crees que tu palabra servirá de algo? Si él no te quiere presentar el examen nuevamente la mitad de tu calificación se irá a la cañería – Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse el como la mujer sabía todo aquello, era verdad, no sabía por qué el profesor había obrado de aquella forma y no sabía si podría presentar el examen… - no obstante… - continuó la mujer y Sakura le miró – si vienes conmigo te entregaré esto – colocó un papel frente a sus ojos donde se leía un permiso por parte del profesor Morino Ibiki para que faltara a dicho examen, firmado por él, era una autorización para retirarse por causas mayores – Esto lo hizo él especialmente para ti, porque se le ha anunciado que se requiere de tu presencia urgente.

-Mi presencia urgente… ¿en dónde?

-Por el momento es información confidencial.

-¿Es policía?

La mujer sonrió y Sakura no supo si debía confiar en ella. Pero lo hizo cuando la mujer mostró su placa: "_Oficial Mitarashi Anko_"

-Ahora… si eres tan amable… - dijo dándole espacio para que se dirigiera primero por el pasillo que daba hacia la salida.

Sakura aún lucía desconfiada.

-Dice que… ¿me dará la autorización? ¿Qué el profesor está al tanto de esto?

La oficial sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Se te ocurre una idea mejor del por qué te sacó de clases.

Y Sakura se tuvo que admitir que no, aunque todo aquello parecía algo bizarro, tal vez… y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, no fue sino cuando llegó a la puerta de la universidad que se vio sola, que observó a través de las puertas de vidrio una limosina negra estacionada justo al frente y se detuvo, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea su decisión.

Algo le decía… que debía aceptar, pero otra voz baja le susurró que podrían querer secuestrarla. Con horror ante esta posibilidad y recordando a Kamashi cuando estudiaba en Konoha decidió dar unos pocos pasos atrás arrepintiéndose y decidida a irse corriendo, de igual forma aún tenía oportunidad de regresar por el pasillo corriendo y entrar nuevamente al salón pero el aliento en su oído le hizo estremecer con miedo…

-No Sakura, debes venir…

Junto con el suave roce en su cuello….

-¡Ah!

Y una simple presión en el lugar adecuado fue suficiente para caer en la inconsciencia.

…No le podía estar pasando esto de nuevo.

* * *

_-¡Entré!, ¡Entré! – fue el grito de emoción que lanzó Naruto cuando llegó al local de comida rápida en donde estaban sus demás amigos. Sakura sonrió cuando el chico llegó y Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato totalmente emocionada – ¿No es maravilloso Hina-chan? ¡Ahora podremos estar juntos hasta que terminemos la universidad! Y luego… cuando trabajemos y luego… cuando nos casemos… _

_Naruto había aspirado a entrar en la misma universidad que Hinata, sin embargo, no había podido por sus bajas calificaciones, pero al parecer se había esforzado mucho en la prueba interna de ese año y ahora se mudaría a Osaka para estar cerca de la chica._

_Se alegraba por ellos. _

_-Ya, ya, tanto dulce empalaga – replicó Kiba quién se encontraba de la mano de la hermana menor de la Hyuuga quién sonreía por la cara graciosa que hacía el chico perro. _

_-Oe, cállate Kiba – contestó el rubio sacándole la lengua de forma infantil. _

_-Ustedes no cambian ¿ne? – preguntó Tenten que estaba recostada de Neji, quien estaba tomando de su bebida en esos momentos y casi escupió ante las siguientes palabras de su novia – además Kiba, Naruto no es nada empalagoso, ya quisiera yo que Neji me hablara de matrimonio podría comenzar a escoger la decoración… _

_-Pero…. Si es muy pronto para pensar… _

_-¿O es que no quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó a su defensa Tenten y el muchacho casi pareció sudar del nerviosismo. _

_-Primero debemos terminar nuestras carreras Tenten… - trató de hacer entrar en razón._

_-Pero… podría ir haciendo algo en mi clase de diseño, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando que puedo ir diseñando todos los vestidos de nosotras para nuestras bodas, así cada una puede dar su opinión de cómo sean y…._

_-¿En serio? – preguntó Ino emocionada con ojos de diamantes – ¡Que maravillosa idea! _

_-Pero… ¿Y que pasa si me enamoro de otra chica? ¿No te quedarías sin novio con el cual casarte? – preguntó Sai a un lado de la rubia. Ino le miró de forma engreída. _

_-¿Es que acaso eres el único hombre sobre la tierra? Sino quieres casarte conmigo hay muchos chicos que si quieren – contestó con aire de superioridad y el moreno pareció pensar en la situación. _

_-Pero no todos te pueden soportar como yo, además… he leído que en el mundo hay siete mujeres para cada hombre y si no me aprovechas puedes quedarte sola y amargada y… _

_-¡Mejor cállate! – exclamó la chica dándole un zape, el chico se dirigió una mano a la cabeza mientras arrugaba un poco la expresión. _

_-Chicas, ni siquiera pueden aceptar cuando le dicen la verdad… _

_-Bien… pero volviendo al tema de los trajes – la que habló fue Tenten tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos – serían al menos seis trajes de boda ¿No creen?, si contamos el mío, el de Hinata, el de Ino, Naomi, Hannabi y Sakura… y el de los chicos también voy a trabajar en ellos, a todos puedo conseguirle las medidas el único que faltaría sería… _

_La china pareció arrepentirse de pronto de lo que estaba diciendo ya que miró a Sakura dudando y luego bajó la mirada. El ambiente se volvió de pronto incómodo a la pregunta muda de la ausencia de Sasuke que nadie se había atrevido a formular en primer lugar… tal vez, para no hacer sentir mal a la Haruno. Quién de todos los que estaban ahí… era la única que no tenía pareja, aparte de Naomi, ella había tratado desde hace una hora de comunicarse con Gaara (Quién por cierto estaban comenzando a salir) y gruñía cada vez que le caía la contestadora._

_-Oigan… - Fue Naruto el que único que rompió el silencio incómodo – es cierto… ¿en donde está Gaara? ¿Y el teme?_

_Y lo hizo más incómodo aún._

_Sakura sintió de pronto ese nudo en la garganta. Al fin alguien había sacado el tema a colación de la ausencia de Sasuke. Hace poco que había sido su graduación y Sai les había dado la noticia de que Sasuke pasaría el año nuevo con sus amigos y regresaría a Tokio pero… al parecer… _

_-No se la razón por la que no ha llegado – Sai lucía una expresión totalmente seria con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y pensativo – el tío dijo que regresaría para año nuevo pero… - negó lentamente con la cabeza dando a entender que en serio no sabía donde podía estar. Naomi interrumpió: _

_-Y Gaara. Tampoco sé de él. _

_-¡Pero tan solo faltan unos minutos para el año nuevo! ¡Son unos irresponsables-tebayo! ¡deberían ser más considerados y llegar a tiempo! – y como si una fuerza mayor les hubiese escuchado (cof cof yo xD) una melodía de un teléfono se dejó oír, Sai se apresuró a contestar. _

_-¿Diga? – pasaron unos segundos antes que volviera a hablar - ¡Sasuke!_

_Sakura levantó tan rápido su cabeza que se sintió marear un poco, después de todo, estaban tomando licor, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente importaba era que… ¡Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono con Sai! Desde que se fue no habían hablado ni una sola vez, con el único que mantenía contacto era con su primo y este les informaba en general. _

_-¿Sasuke? – susurró Sakura tratando de prestar atención a la conversación. Sai pareció entenderle ya que colocó el altavoz y todos se mantuvieron en silencio para escuchar la voz del Uchiha al otro lado del auricular. _

_-…solo quería pedirte que me disculparas con los chicos… estoy en Tokio pero no podré verme con ellos, Sabaku pidió que se cenara en familia, y era obligatorio que yo estuviese presente. Gaara dice que le disculpes con Naomi, le han obligado a apagar su teléfono… _

_Naruto abrió su boca para contestar pero Sai le hizo una seña para que apagara el teléfono. _

_-¿Y ni siquiera podemos vernos mañana? _

_-No, debo regresar al colegio, es la prueba para la universidad que quiero presentar. No puedo perder tiempo… _

_Los chicos parecieron ofendidos con el término perder el tiempo. Sakura se encontraba en shock. No había podido hablar aunque hubiese querido. El escuchar la voz de Sasuke… no supo cuanto le había extrañado hasta que le escuchó. Se sentía como si el nudo en su garganta ahora hubiese bajado hasta su corazón y hacer que apresara una de los canales donde fluía la sangre haciendo que este comenzara a bombear desesperado. Se mordió el labio y sintió sus manos temblar quería hablar con él… pero… _

_-Sakura está aquí. – que Sai dijese eso le hizo soltar un jadeo y mirarle preocupada - ¿Quieres hablar con ella? _

_Fue como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para aguantar la respiración esperando la respuesta como si fuera de vida o muerte… _

_-No. _

_Y fue de muerte. Al menos para Sakura. _

_-Dile a todos que les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Nos vemos. _

_Ti. Ti. Ti. Ti. Ti…_

_El sonido de que había colgado cayó de sorpresa. Se quedaron observando el objeto en el centro de la mesa, aún incapaz de creer que había colgado. _

_-Sakura… - comenzó a hablar Sai arrepentido. Sentía que no había tenido que preguntarle aquello, tal vez el chico se encontraba en una situación en la que no podía hablar con ella, pero… le había visto tan triste que pensó que tal vez hablar con Sasuke le devolvería el ánimo pero fue todo lo contrario. Había metido la pata – Sakura tal vez él… _

_-Si, estaba ocupado, lo sé – contestó la pelirrosa levantándose de pronto – solo, me gustaría ir a tomar aire – y tomando la copa con la bebida incolora de la mesa se dispuso a salir. _

_Los chicos se quedaron en silencio escuchando los pasos de la pelirrosa alejándose. No iba a ser un muy "Feliz año nuevo"_

_Salió al balcón del establecimiento. Era tan gracioso. El que lo había alquilado en primer lugar había sido Sasuke, había pedido que se celebrara allí. Quería un lugar solo para ellos. Era tan vanidoso, había contratado a camareros para que les sirvieran como reyes, comidas, bebidas, todo para que sus amigos disfrutaran y ella… ella se había realmente esmerado arreglándose, había trabajado y ahorrado mucho dinero para comprarse el vestido que en esos momentos llevaba y había dejado que Hinata y Tenten le maquillaran con esos caros productos que la empresa Hyuuga vendía. Había ido a spa, masajes, baños aromáticos, todo para que estuviese relajada y perfecta. Todo para que Sasuke le considerara linda. Todo para él. Pero… _

_Subió su mirada al cielo, las estrellas lucían hermosas, especialmente porque habían apagado la mayoría de las luces, tal vez porque faltaba algo así como un minuto para el nuevo año y los fuegos artificiales podrían apreciarse mejor. Sería año nuevo… año nuevo y ella no podría recibirle llorando por Sasuke ¿o si? Ella había aceptado aquello en primer lugar. Ella había aceptado la propuesta de no verle, ni hablarle ni tener contacto alguno con él. Ella lo había aceptado, y Sasuke también, ahora comprendía el por qué el chico no le hubo dicho nada, ella nunca le hubiese aceptado en primer lugar. Era bastante doloroso estar separado de él… si él le hubiese dicho de frente, ella le hubiese convencido para que no se fuera. ¡Le importaba un comino que el padre de Sasuke supiera la verdad! Pero… no debía ser tan egoísta, ya que… el más afectado en todo esto sería Sasuke. _

_¡Cierto! Sasuke no estaría feliz si viera que ella se encontraba tan desanimada, debía recibir el nuevo año como si ellos dos estuviesen juntos, porque… porque este año, este nuevo año volverían a verse, volverían a estar juntos. Sonrió. Una luz le devolvió a la realidad y miró hacia la calle, tal vez era su imaginación pero… _

_¡Oh mierda! Los cohetes… pronto… miró su reloj, ya casi sería media noche. _

_Corrió de regreso a la tienda y bajó las escaleras al primer piso. _

_-¡Chicos! ¿Piensan quedarse ahí o subirán para recibir el año nuevo? _

_No pasó ni un minuto cuando ya todos se encontraban en la azotea, entre sorprendidos y felices del comportamiento de la pelirrosa. No dijeron nada, y no fue hasta que Naruto dijo que comenzaran la cuenta regresiva que todos comenzaron a contar al unísono. _

_4…_

…_3…_

…_..2…._

…_.1…_

_-¡FELIZ AÑO! _

_Los abrazos, los gritos, felicitaciones, y exclamaciones de sorpresa quedaron ahogados por los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a estallar en el cielo. Entre hermosos colores y sorprendentes imágenes sonrieron admirando el bello espectáculo. _

_Se llevó una mano distraída al dije que colgaba del collar. Mientras sonrió ampliamente._

"_Aunque Sasuke no esté conmigo… solo debo seguir confiando en él"_

* * *

_12:34 h. Mansión Uchiha. Estudio de Fugaku Uchiha_

* * *

El hombre veía las noticias en el periódico de aquel día, su expresión era una de completo enojo, su ceño fruncido al máximo, como muy pocas veces había estado, y su mandíbula muy fuertemente apretada para no lanzar alguna maldición, totalmente desencajada y diferente a la imagen impertérrita que solía mostrar en público. Aquello no podría estar pasando… justo el día del matrimonio de su hijo, pero era muy claro las noticias que se estaban llevando a cabo. Aquello que no dudaba que a esa hora (casi a las cinco de la tarde) ya todo Japón lo supiera presentaba un gran parche y obstáculo ante todos sus planes. Y él, tan ocupado que había estado que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que su hijo tuvo que reunirles y darles la noticia.

Pero no era el único que lucía acongojado sin embargo. Una segunda persona parecía estar igual, o más enojado que el moreno. La cabeza de la familia Sabaku parecía estar muerto de furia y rojo de vergüenza. No había querido ver más aquellas noticias, desde hace unos cuarenta minutos que se encontraban en aquel despacho y aún parecían estar en shock. El Sabaku al fin había comprendido que tal vez… solo tal vez… aquello no fuera mentira, y tenía claro que, por causa de ello, no pudiesen seguir con lo planeado. Todo el dinero que se gastaría… todo los invitados que tendrían que despachar… soportar más vergüenza pública…

-Sin embargo… padre, señor Sabaku – interrumpió el más joven de todos - creo que, a pesar de los hechos podríamos recurrir a un plan "B" sino les molesta que me entrometa, había querido anunciarles algo y dada las circunstancias podríamos adelantar un poco los acontecimientos, después de todo… ya íbamos a llevarlos a cabo lo más pronto posible…

Y el tener la atención de los hombres mayores le hizo sentir más valor al hablar y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, todo iba como planeado.

* * *

En algún lugar del planeta tierra (Desde la conciencia de Sakura)

* * *

Esa sensación de estar despertando… cuando estás durmiendo de una forma tan agradable y te sientes tan cómoda que quieres dormir más y más… ¿lo han sentido alguna vez? Pues… los que me comprendan, es así como me siento en estos momentos, esto es tan agradable. Debería dormir un poco más después de todo, ya terminé mi examen y como es domingo, tengo todo el derecho de dormir muuuuuch… esperen… ¿Yo terminé mi examen? ¿Acaso no fui sacada del salón por el profesor? ¿Y no me encontré con esa policía extraña? ¡¿Qué diablos…?

Y abrí mis ojos bruscamente sintiendo que todo el sueño se desvanecía. Ahora…

Han sentido esa sensación de estar confundida y sin saber como demonios has llegado a una habitación tan bonita como la de esas telenovelas de gente rica y acostada en una cama con sábanas de seda, con muebles, chimeneas, libros, mientras llevas un vestido blanco que parece extremadamente carísimo?, ¿No? Pues yo sí. Así que… optando por lo más obvio que podría hacer en un momento así. Agarré todo el aire que pude retener en mis pulmones y…

-….

Si, grité. Solo que…

-¡OUCH!... ¡HAYYYY!

En momentos desesperados uno hace cosas estúpidas. Y caerme de la cama es una de esas.

Estoy segura que mi grito se escuchó hasta Hong Kong pero no me importa esa era la intención. Aunque admito que no fue una buena idea tratar de bajarme de la cama tan bruscamente, especialmente porque tropecé con el vestido y me caí de bruces contra el piso.

-Kuso… creo que me rompí la nariz.

Susurré con voz lastimera. No era nada agradable aunque debía agradecer que la habitación tuviese alfombra ya que esto aplacó un poco mi caída. Me arrastré como pude (literalmente) hasta un espejo grande que estaba en la habitación y me observé detalladamente. Mi nariz por suerte aún estaba bien, solo algo roja, y adolorida, pero al menos se veía bien. Me miré extrañada detallándome además... No solo tenía un vestido extraño si no que… ¿Me habían maquillado? ¿Qué demonios…?

Miré a mi alrededor más desesperada aún, sintiéndome más perdida que nunca antes. Las ventanas que dirigían al balcón estaban cerradas, ¡Oh demonios! ¿Podría reventarlas de un golpe?, no, lo más probable era que terminara lastimada. Y debía estar sana para cuando me tocara pelear contra el que sea que me trajo secuestrada.

Secuestrada….

Las imágenes de Kamashi me vinieron a la mente tan iguales, aquellos recuerdos que a veces atormentaban mis pesadillas se encontraban una vez más presentes en mi cabeza como si hubiese ocurrido el día de ayer, como si de un momento a otro Kamashi volvería a aparecer en aquella habitación, por aquella puerta.

Y esta vez… esta vez Sasuke no está aquí para salvarme.

Sentí mi respiración agitada y me recosté contra la pared tratando de tranquilizarme. Estaba comenzando una hiperventilación, esto no iba nada bien. Primero debía mantener la calma. Si no me calmaba no podría pensar con claridad, y podría desmayarme en cualquier momento por causa del stress y el pánico… y eso era algo que no podía ocurrir, debía estar consciente para cuando llegara la oportunidad para escapar, en cualquier momento que alguien abriese esa puerta. Le golpearía con algo y luego saldría corriendo de allí por donde pudiese. Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos… la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse… alguien estaba abriéndola.

* * *

Mansión Sabaku. 16:34. 2 piso. 3era habitación. Ala Oeste.

* * *

Se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa bastante amplia, se veía estupenda, fantástica, no solo iba a ser la envidia por el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, sino porque tendría la boda más maravillosa del mundo, así lo había planeado, así se lo había exigido a su padre, Sasuke y ella solo debían tener lo mejor, los mejores manteles traídos de Italia, las flores más estrambóticas esportadas desde el propio Amazonas, el traje tejido con la mejor tela que se pudiera encontrar y el evento, aunque iba a ser en un pequeño salón (No que la mansión Uchiha fuese un lugar muy pequeño) pero si habían decidido hacer un evento intimo, los únicos que irían que no formaban parte de la familia era la prensa. Justo la necesaria para que todo Japón y el resto del medio Oriente se enteraran que ya Karin Sabaku iba a convertirse en una Uchiha en tan solo unas cuantas horas. Sonrió más ampliamente con cara de autosuficiencia, a la final, la nerdita no había podido hacer nada.

-Karin, ¿ya estás lista? Tu padre quiere verte.

Aquella era la voz de Suigetsu. Como su mejor amigo iba a hacer aquel que le llevara hasta la mansión Uchiha. Las sirvientas que se encontraban en la habitación junto con ella, se apresuraron a arreglar el vestido (Como era matrimonio civil había optado por un simple vestido de fiesta muy elegante y escotado en la espalda color vino tinto)

-¡¿Qué no escucharon? – exclamó mal humorada por lo lenta que estaban las mujeres que se apresuraban a arreglar el atuendo lo más rápido posible para que ella pudiese bajarse del banco donde estaba parada con lentitud y le colocaran las zapatillas – ¡Muévanse! No debemos hacer esperar a Sasuke-kun.

Y como si fuera el mejor día de toda su vida, salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

En algún lugar cuya ubicación Sakura aún no conoce.

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido muy bien al improvisar, o mejor dicho, salieron MUY bien para el gusto de Sakura, al momento que abrieron la puerta, ella saltó sobre su "secuestrador" y lo noqueó al empujarle tan fuerte que pegara contra la pared y soltara una exclamación de dolor al momento, y se había preparado para correr sino… sino hubiese visto a su "secuestrador" en el suelo y luciendo sumamente adolorido y que este "secuestrador"… fuera una mujer. Una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años que… no parecía ser su "secuestrador"

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó Sakura al ver las condiciones en la que había quedado la mujer con traje de moza. Al parecer se había hecho mucho daño, o Sakura le había hecho mucho daño – ¿Se encuentra bien? Yo… yo no sabía… - comenzó a disculparse al momento de arrodillarse a un lado de la mujer avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

La mujer con traje de moza parpadeó un par de veces para luego tratar de enfocarle.

-Mis-mis gafas – murmuró tanteando por el suelo. Sakura enseguida se puso ayudarle a buscarle solo que… cuando las encontró.

-Oh lo siento, de veras lo siento – exclamó rápidamente al ver las condiciones en que había quedado aquel objeto, uno de los vidrios se había rajado y la montura desviado. Al parecer la mujer le había caído encima o los había pisado o algo así. Sakura los colocó en sus manos y ella los observó empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-No, no hay problema, después de todo, tu reacción es bastante lógica, yo fui la que no tomé las debidas precauciones. Solo venía para saber si ya habías despertado.

Sakura de pronto recordó el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y por qué había atacado a la mujer, no podía dejarse engañar, a pesar de que pareciera una persona agradable e inocente, no era de fiar, después de todo ella había sido una de las que le llevaran a aquel lugar que no tenía idea.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde me han traído? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – comenzó a preguntar rápidamente levantándose del suelo y alejándose lo más posible de la mujer que aún no se movía.

-Pequeña… son muchas preguntas, y me temo que no se como contestarte – explicó con un tono de voz condescendiente – Todo eso tendrás que preguntárselo a la señora. Quién por cierto, quiere verte…

Sakura esperó que continuara expectante… ¿La señora? Así que era una mujer quién le había secuestrado ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-Le aseguro que ella no es ninguna mala persona. Es muy amable. Y debo llevarle con ella, sin embargo… creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda antes… No puedo levantarme.

Y aunque aún se encontraba renuente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, su instinto de estudiante de medicina le decía que debía ayudar a la mujer, después de todo, era una persona mayor.

* * *

En alguna parte de Tokio, específicamente en un auto

* * *

-No puedo creer que ya sea el día, tampoco puedo creer que nos hayan invitado – habló la castaña en un momento. Todos se encontraban en el carro apretados, al menos ocho personas en un auto reducido. Alguien gruñó a su lado.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo eres mi novia, y yo soy el hermano menor de Karin. ¡Oh! Joder, Naomi, recuérdame por qué acepté venirme aquí y tener a Naruto encima de mí. Mira que pesas más que una vaca Naruto muévete.

-¡Hoe! ¡NO! Si se mueve se montara encima de mí Gaara ¡Me niego! – exclamó un chico de ojos perlas a su lado.

-Neji ¡No deberías ser tan malo con Gaara mira que soportar el peso de Naruto-kun desde que salimos!

-¡Oye! Tenten ¿Me estáis diciendo gordo? ¡Porque os juro que estoy en mi peso adecuado-dattebayo! ¡Y estoy a dieta! ¿Verdad Hina-chan?

-Ha-hai Naruto se ha estado esforzando mucho en su dieta, Jiraya-sensei le está obligando a mantener una alimentación balanceada, soy muy consciente de ello. Más por qué muchas veces he tenido que esconder los embases de ramen de Naruto-kun para que no la rompa…

-¡Ah! ¿Has sido tu Hina-chan? Y yo pensando que Jiraya se había metido a robar mi preciado ramen dattebajo!

-No, he tenido que hacerlo por tu propio bien Naruto-kun.

-¡Pues al parecer que no ha servido de mucho, porque Naruto está como un camión de gordo!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Gaara! ¡deja de ser tan malo-ttebayo!

-Puedes sentarte en mis piernas si gustas Naruto-kun.

-No, Gracias Sai me quedo aquí donde está Gaara es que estoy más cerca de Hina-chan. :)

-Asi que me has estado usando para estar cerca de Hinata ¿eh?

-Pues… ¡HOE! ¿Qué haces?

-Obvio quitando tu pesado trasero de mí.

-¡Hey ya dije que encima de mi no!

-¡Me estás machacando!

-¡No puedo moverme!

-¡Quítate Naruto me sacas el aire!

TIN… TIN… TIN…

-¿Ahora de quién diablos es el teléfono que suena?

-Creo que es el mío…

-¡Hay! No te muevas Naruto, me diste con el codo.

-¡Lo siento dattebayo!

-¡Es el mío! Ya lo encontré ¿Hola?

-_Hola Sai, ¿estás con los muchachos?_

-Si, aquí estamos todos – exclamó el chico que había puesto el alta voz para que los demás escucharan la voz de Ino.

-_Que bien, solo quería asegurarme que no tardaban, estar aquí es algo fastidioso sino hay nadie conocido. _

-¿Ha llegado mucha gente?

-_No tanta Tenten, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que son las cuatro apenas, el evento será dentro de un poco más de una hora, pero han adornado este lugar como no tenéis idea, Karin se lució en verdad._

_- ¿Y… sabéis algo de Sakura?_

-El teme dice que no hay por qué preocuparse. Al parecer sabe perfectamente dónde está Sakura, pero… él parece más preocupado que nosotros. Jeje.

_-Me imagino, el pobre debe estar al borde de la locura, espero que todo esto termine pronto y que por fin nos muestre como es que va a salir de este embrollo. _

_-_Y espero que lo haga, no permitiré que haga sufrir más a Sakura.

-_Yo tampoco lo permitiré Naomi. Y… ¿En donde venís?_

-Vamos en el auto de Kiba.

-_¿Y ese auto no era algo pequeño? ¿Cómo vienen todos? _

_-¿_Tu que crees? – preguntó la voz ahogada de Neji que al parecer era el que tenía el estómago más presionado por el peso del rubio pero no era el único ya que Naruto estaba extendido a lo largo y tenía al menos un brazo, la cabeza, la espalda, un pie, ¡algo! Sobre cada uno de sus amigos.

-En realidad… - habló Sai - ¡nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! – exclamó con mucha alegría y todos le miraron con cara de "¡NANI!"

Y decidieron resignarse antes de decirle nada a Sai después de todo, no se podía razonar con un loco.

-¿Te alegras de haber ganado en el juego piedra papel y tijera y habernos podido sentar aquí al frente? – preguntó Kiba a su acompañante, la pequeña de los Hyuuga quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, la chica le miró con comprensión, ahora sabía porque Kiba había insistido tanto en ser él el que condujera su carro, ya que los chicos habían dicho que querían ser ellos los que lo hicieran.

-Definitivamente – contestó Hannabi sonriendo discretamente a su novio, mientras en la parte trasera del vehículo nuevamente comenzaba otra discusión por Kami-sama sabía ahora que cosa.

* * *

De nuevo con Sakura

* * *

La mujer se encontraba en mejores condiciones, había tenido un ligero dislocamiento del hombro, y habían tardado un tanto más para colocarle unos vendajes en este y en la muñeca, para que no se moviera mucho de su posición y se mantuviesen en su lugar, la mujer de nombre Rumiko, se encontraba además cojeando un poco. Al parecer le había causado un muy grave daño, aunque ella insistiera en decir de que era su culpa por no haber avisado o algo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Le había hablado de su "señora" y al parecer por lo que le había contado… era una mujer sumamente agradable y de buen corazón, al parecer la ama de llaves que era ella, le tenía un gran cariño y confianza y se notaba que le apreciaba a kilómetros. Con cada segunda que pasaba le daba más ganas de conocer a semejante personaje, no podría imaginarla por más que tratara, elegante, bella, de apariencia muy joven, madura, exuberante, de presencia imponente, una muy buena mujer de negocios y maravillosa persona, además de caritativa y humilde, a Sakura ese concepto de persona no parecía caberle en un solo cuerpo, ¿Cómo alguien podría tener tal imagen de perfección? Estaba ansiosa, ansiosa y nerviosa por partes iguales, porque no tenía idea, del por qué una mujer de semejante categoría quisiera secuestrarle y hacer todo aquello por ella. Rumiko le había confesado que ella junto con otras mozas de la mansión le habían vestido y maquillado cuando estaba inconsciente según lo indicado por la señora que quería que luciera los trajes más finos y caros para aquel día, que según era muy importante. Y que a la final para no asustarla la señora le había pedido que solo fuera la ama de llaves (es decir Rumiko) a verla, ya que no quería que se asustara al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor si de pronto se despertaba y se encontraba con todas las sirvientas.

Era por eso que, aunque ya llevaran varios minutos caminando por aquellos pasillos no parecía que hubiese más personas en esa mansión (Ya que sí, era una mansión) de muchísimas habitaciones tenía entendido y que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, solo que en esos momentos parecía no poder concentrarse, estaba tratando de recordar si había hecho algo antes, algo que le llevara a esa clase de situación, Rumiko había dicho que era un día muy importante, y por más que tratara de recordar el por qué, Sakura no podía dar con aquello que lo hiciera así, estaba a pocos días de que fuera navidad. Pero tenía la sensación de que… olvidaba algo.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita Sakura… - anunció Rumiko deteniéndose al fin frente a la puerta y abriéndola – la señora pide que la espere por favor.

Una habitación con una iluminación muy brillante le dio la bienvenida, era sumamente elegante, parecía un estudio, con su escritorio, sus estantes con numerosos libros. Caminó con paso lento ante el asentimiento de la mujer mayor que luego cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Todo era tan hermoso. Todo allí era un lugar perfecto para aquel que quisiera paz, tranquilidad y concentración, era relajante, los colores cálidos, las finas cortinas…

Y algo en el escritorio llamó su atención.

* * *

17:15. Mansión Sabaku. Estudio de la cabeza Sabaku.

* * *

Ya casi eran las 5:15 de la tarde, y no sabía por qué demonios le habían llamado a aquella habitación, su padre la había tenido esperando ahí media hora ¡Media hora!. ¿Pero qué planeaba su padre?, debería estar pendiente de que todo estuviese marchando a la perfección. ¡A esa hora tendría que estar en camino para su boda!. Sin embargo al parecer su padre no lo entendía de aquella manera ya que había pedido que fuera urgente… ¿Qué no sabía que pronto ya sería la boda? ¡A las seis en punto! ¡Faltaba menos de una hora! Y cuando vio entrar al mayor de los Sabaku por la puerta del salón se dirigió con rapidez a donde se encontraba este con expresión enojada.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ya casi es la hora! Los invitados están llegando y…

¡PLAF!

No se había esperado la bofetada que le había plantado en el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo viendo sorprendida a su padre, mientras su mano se dirigía rápidamente a la mejilla que escocía con dolor. Ahora que se percataba mejor, lucía enojado, muy enojado, como pocas veces en su vida lo había visto y eso solo denotaba "Peligro"…

Y por primera vez… Karin no sabía el por qué.

* * *

17:45. Mansión Uchiha. Salón principal.

* * *

Quince minutos para que comenzara la boda, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos, Ino tenía razón el salón lo habían decorado de una forma tan… ¡Wow! Las paredes tenían como decoraciones telas en color blanco y oro, junto con estrambóticos adornos florales, las sillas finamente decoradas, todas apuntando a un único lugar, aquel final del salón en donde se encontraba una antigua mesa muy bien decorada donde seguro irían los jueces, las amplias ventanas dejaban entrever la luz del crepúsculo. Una llamativa escultura en una esquina presentaba lo que eran dos cisnes entrelazados entre sí. Realmente, la decoración era espectacular, se veía que todo había sido a petición de Karin, ya que dudaba que Sasuke hubiese querido que le trajeran flores importadas del amazonas para los arreglos florales (Según lo que mencionó Shino).

Los únicos que parecían no estar encantados por la decoración eran nueve chicos que estaban muy concentrados hablándose en susurros algo más alejados de los otros invitados. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Naomi, Kiba, Hinata, Hannabi, Ino, y a ellos se habían unido Shino y Lee que habían llegado hace poco de sus colegios pero los cuales no deseaban faltar a aquella boda y ver el desenlace de la situación del cual estaban esperando casi dos años ya. Pero el hecho de que no estuviese Sakura, de que no supiesen donde estaba, era algo que estaba comenzando a ponerles nervioso.

-¿Están seguros que no saben donde está Sakura? – volvió a preguntar Naomi por tercera vez a Sai quién era el único que tenía la suficiente paciencia como para responderle sin usar malas palabras de por medio.

-No, no sabemos, pero al menos Sasuke sí y si él sabe, eso quiere decir de que esta en un lugar seguro.

-Si al menos Sakura contestara su móvil, eso me tranquilizaría más – volvió a decir.

-A mi lo que más me preocupa es que no haya llegado aún Temari – comentó Tenten a Gaara, quién enfocó toda su atención al oír hablar de su hermana – ¿Estáis seguro que dijo que vendría?

-Si, llegó ayer de América, ya terminó con las entrevistas que debía hacer y dijo que se iba a quedar por un largo tiempo ahora – explicó el pelirrojo.

-Me alegra dattebayo, es extraño tener a Temari en otro país.

-Oigan… ¿No creen que ya se están tardando? Ya es la hora de la boda – comentó Lee mirando el reloj.

-Es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Ino - Se podría esperar que Karin estuviese saltando de la felicidad y que no quisiese esperar un segundo más.

-Pero… hay algo extraño en todo esto… ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta? – preguntó Neji.

-¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber Naruto y todos miraron a Neji.

-Si me he dado cuenta – contestó Gaara que al parecer era el único que hablaba el mismo idioma que Neji ya que todos los demás parecían en el limbo.

-¿Pero que quieren decir-dattebayo?

-La gente nos está mirando más de lo usual – explicó Neji por fin.

-Y especialmente sus ojos se fijan en mí y empiezan a murmurar – explicó a su vez Gaara – creo que ha pasado algo de lo que no sabemos. Todos parecen hasta…

-¡Es cierto! – comprendió Ino quien hasta ahora era que se había dado cuenta del por qué se sentía incómoda, no parecía una fiesta más bien… parecía un velorio o algo así. Ya que no había risas, no había conversaciones amenas, como si se estuviesen cohibiendo de hacer todo eso, como si supieran algo que ellos no - ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿No habéis leído las noticias acaso? – el que habló fue Shino, con aquella voz profunda que alertó a todos.

-¿Noticias?

-Las de hoy – volvió a decir mirando directamente a Gaara. Este lucía algo perdido, no tenía idea de a lo que se refería – creo que no te van a agradar Gaara. En realidad, creo que ha sido un golpe bajo para la familia Sabaku, y para este matrimonio además…

Pero ninguno de los chicos comprendió sus palabras. Ellos tampoco habían agarrado un periódico en todo el día.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

El objeto que había llamado su atención era un adorno, un extraño adorno que representaba un dragón de fuego, chino seguramente, de la época feudal podría reconocer, aquel era un objeto muy caro. Lo había visto un par de veces en libros, decían que solo habían pocos dragones de aquellos y solo las familias más poderosas de Japón tenían el honor de conservar una en su poder. Si ese objeto se encontraba allí aquello significaba que su secuestradora tenía un apellido muy reconocido en Japón… si es que aún se encontraba en Japón.

-Oh demonios, no tengo idea de donde estoy – y el terror volvió a ella levantando todos sus mecanismos de defensa y haciendo que comenzara con lo realmente importante, buscar información para saber en donde estaba.

Fuera ya estaba anocheciendo, y no tenía idea de cómo serían las personas que la tenían en aquel lugar. Rodeó el escritorio con la intención de buscar en las gavetas cualquier cosa que llamase su atención, o que diera alguna pista de su paradero.

Comenzó a abrir gaveta tras gaveta encontrándose con cajones vacíos y uno que otros con papeles escritos en otros idiomas que no entendía. Diablos, ¿Qué tal si no estaba en Tokio ya?

Ya entrando al borde de un colapso nervioso abrió un cajón y estuvo apunto de cerrarlo sino fuera por…

-¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a preguntarse cuando se topó con una foto de… ¡Ella! Era una foto de ella.. usando un kimono mientras observaba al cielo sonriendo y… - Esto… ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – esa foto… era de su fiesta de año nuevo, en la azotea, observando los fuegos artificiales. Pero no había solo una foto, con horror comenzó a ver que habían al menos unas veinte fotos más de ella dentro de aquel cajón.

Su graduación… en la universidad… con sus amigos… hablando con algún profesor… en la cafetería… ¿Eso fue en el gimnasio? Pero… ¡si nadie sabía que frecuentaba el gimnasio!

Tuvo que dejarse caer en la silla porque sintió que sus piernas no podrían sostenerle. La habían estado vigilando. Cada foto… ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de que la seguían? Si esas fotos eran… habían sido tomadas con mucha claridad, desde muy cerca…

Se mordió el labio levantándose ahora decidida que saldría de aquel lugar, y una idea se le vino a la cabeza, aquello parecía un estudio, y en un estudio… había un teléfono… ¡Si! Debe haber un teléfono en cualquier lugar…

Tres minutos después se dio cuenta de que…

-¡¿No hay ni un jodido teléfono por aquí? – exclamó golpeando con fuerza el escritorio frustrada. Y haciendo que el pequeño dragón de porcelana… casi cayera, por suerte Sakura logró sugetarle a tiempo – uff…. Por poco – susurró mientras dejaba a nueva cuenta el dragón en su lugar correspondient…

Algo más había llamado su atención, algo que… le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y quedar con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-No puede ser… - susurró mirando el objeto como si fuera un carísimo diamante…

* * *

Mansión Sabaku

* * *

Aquello no podía ser… no, no podía ser. ¿Qué significaba que…? ¿Cómo… cómo habían obtenido esas fotos? ¿Esa información? Ella siempre pensaba que… siempre había creído que…

-¡Padre yo no…! – comenzó a decir desesperada por hacerse entender pero el mayor le dirigió una mirada matadora que amenazaba con abofetearle nuevamente y tuvo que quedarse así, en el sofá sentada sin decir nada.

-No mientas Karin, esa eres tú. La joven en esa foto… al principio pensé que era mentira pero todo lo que dice, es tan… ¡Karin! Has deshonrado a la familia Sabaku.

Dijo con voz firme antes de caminar hasta la puerta y sin darle la espalda anunció la última noticia.

-Mañana mismo haré los trámites para cambiarte de universidad, y te irás a buscar tus cosas, te internarás en un colegio de monjas si es necesario y…

Karin estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de hiperventilación. Esto no podría estar pasando.

-¡No padre! ¡No lo digas!

-¡La boda está cancelada!

¡PLOF!

El portazo resonó en la silenciosa habitación cuando el hombre salió dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola. Cayó en el suelo sin poderlo evitar, ya sin fuerzas mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas gruesas. Todo se había terminado. Dejó caer el periódico que estaba abierto en una página en específico, la de farándula, cuyo título principal había salido a relucir de forma muy llamativo y bajo a este una foto de la propia Karin besándose con otro sujeto mayor con escasa ropa y varios hombres alrededor de ella, y varias personas alrededor con actitud pecaminosa alentándole a seguir.

"**¿Despedida de soltera?"**

_**Al parecer Sabaku no Karin acostumbra a tener varias despedidas de soltera al año.**_

* * *

Sakura

* * *

Ese objeto en sus manos… No podría dejar de mirarlo, lo había tomado del escritorio.

-Mi collar… - susurró acariciando con dulzura el objeto. El símbolo del Ying y el Yang. El regalo que Sasuke…

Sintió sus ojos humedecer.

Ya había creído perdido aquel collar, hace un año exactamente, se la habían robado, un hombre armado se lo había arrancado del cuello y corrido junto con su cartera. Y ella… ella había llorado por semanas, no por el susto pasado sino porque se hubiesen llevado su preciado collar que era el único recuerdo de Sasuke, su regalo, la prueba de que era suya, y que él era suyo… y pasaron varios meses antes de que comprendiera que no importaba que se hubiesen llevado el collar, sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar por Sasuke por esa situación y los sentimientos de Sasuke (esperaba) no cambiaría por ello tampoco.

Pero… ¿Aquel en verdad sería su collar?, y si lo era… ¿y si estaba ahí? ¿Qué podía significar? Y un pensamiento extraño se vino a su cabeza de pronto. El secuestro, las fotos, el collar… tal vez… tal vez se trataba de un secuestrador peligroso que le había estado siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo… y si era así…

Y el brazo que cubrió su cintura le hizo actuar mucho más rápido que otras veces, se volvió bruscamente y colocando su mano en un puño le plantó un certero golpe justo en la mejilla del sujeto, quién soltó un sonoro "¡Argh!" antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo.

Tres segundos después… Sakura se topó con unos ojos negros que le observaban desde la puerta. Una mujer de cabello azabache y vestido elegante, le observaba con expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué… qué le hiciste a mi bebe? – exclamó la mujer a tan solo cinco segundos después, cuando logró salir de su sorpresa… y lo peor fue que…

Sakura reconoció a la mujer.

"¡Oh, demonios!" En serio que no quería ver quién estaba en estado de semi inconciencia en el piso. Parecía una cruel ironía del destino.

"No de nuevo"

**Y TERMINADA LA PRIMERA PARTE...**

**Waaah! perdon por cortarla tan de pronto, pero espero que os haya gustado hasta donde va la historia. jeje. **

**Mañana en el último cap voy a darles las gracias a todos, a todos aquellos que comenten este cap y que hayan comentado el anterior, ahora me voy para poder terminar la segunda parte y asi evitar sus amenazas de muerte, espero que este cap fuera lo que esperaban y que llenase las expectativas... **

**Y Aunque estoy algo triste por que ya está apunto de terminar "¿Como conquistar a un Uchiha?" les tengo buenas noticias y que me hacen motivar muchisimo y no entrar en depresión. jeje. Y eso es...**** ¡las noticias de mis PROXIMOS PROYECTOS! Se me ha ocurrido una idea como tengo ¡TRES HISTORIAS SASUSAKU EN MENTE! Y las tres me gustan he pensado que... QUIERO QUE USTEDES ESCOGAN para que me digan cual es la que prefieren que saque luego de terminar esta. jiji. **

**Wiiii! estoy emocionada! :) así que... cuando me dejen un reviewn solo voten por: "La Historia 1" "Historia 2" o "Historia 3" :) ¿Que os parece? **

**ahora bien! ESTAS SON SUS OPCIONES: (Hay... siempre he querido decir eso!) xD jeje. **

**HISTORIA N. 1: "Sasuke Uchiha es conocido como un sex simbol en su preparatoria, todos saben de la tan conocida lista de conquista del Uchiha y la mayoría de las chicas se sienten orgullosas por al menos formar parte de aquella lista, Sakura Haruno es considerada la mejor amiga del Uchiha, con quién este nunca ha intentado tener una relación, ¿Que pasará cuando Sasuke Uchiha quiera tener una relación seria con la mejor amiga de Sakura? ¿Y Si Sakura no quiere que se meta con su mejor amiga? ¿Que puede pasar? tal vez... Pueden pasar tres cosas. 1) Que Sakura no lo permita. 2) Que Sakura acceda o 3) Que Sakura haga un trato con el Uchiha, encontrarle la chica perfecta para él con la condición de que deje a su amiga fuera de sus objetivos. Pero... buscarle la pareja perfecta al Uchiha no es algo fácil... suerte que a Sakura le gustan los retos!" **

**HISTORIA N. 2: "Sakura Haruno es una persona que desde siempre ha tenido ideas positivas, aunque la suerte nunca la ha acompañado cree que todo a su alrededor ocurre por una razón, la muerte de sus padres cuando era una niña, el que en vez de haber sido enviada con sus familiares la mejor amiga de su mamá la haya adoptado, y el que ahora a sus 17 años haya ganado una beca para asistir al mejor colegio de todo Japón, "Konoha", es un colegio cuyos personajes son familias de las personas más adineradas, solo la élite asistia allí, y el haber ganado una beca... tal vez la suerte por fin le estuviese sonriendo... o tal vez no. Sakura pensará que el haber asistido a Konoha será el peor error de su vida cuando se tope con aquel ser al que ella denominará como el Demonio "Sasuke Uchiha", tal vez si le hubiesen advertido sobre lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer... Sakura lo habría pensado dos veces antes de meterse con él" **

**HIStORIA N. 3: "La vida parece dar muchas vueltas, y aveces patearte en el trasero sino le caes bien, sino lo creéis, sería mejor preguntarle a Sasuke Uchiha. Guapo, 23 años, recién egresado de una prestigiosa Universidad, graduado con honores y, lo más importante, contratado en una de las mejores organizaciones criminalisticas del mundo, si, Sasuke Uchiha es policía, un recién graduado policía, quien por cierto tendrá su primera misión: encargarse de vigilar a un ex convicto que está en "rehabilitación" y averiguar si está planeando algo contra el gobierno. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando este ex-convicto no es lo que él espera? ¿Y si es una mujer? ¿Y si es la criminal más peligrosa del Japón? ¿Y si a pesar de todo esto para Sasuke fuera... perfecta? ¿Podrá Sasuke Uchiha concentrarse en su trabajo cuando está seguro que podría morir en cualquier momento en manos de esta criminal o... caerá seducido por ella?" (Esta si será clasificación para adultos. jeje.)**

**¡YA! Hasta aquí llega! espero sus votaciones por la historia que si más les guste!, las votaciones terminará cuando salga el prólogo de esta historia y os diga los resultados y cual será mi proxima historia! :) ¡Espero por favor me ayuden a escoger! :) **

**AH! Por cierto! Una muy linda lectora! =) me preguntó si podría IMPRIMIR LA HISTORIA para mostrarla a sus amigos en un evento otaku (O algo así) jeje. y pues... aquellos que quieran imprimir la historia os digo que sería todo un honor! creo que ya una muy fiel lectora "Tsunade" me dijo que la imprimió para leerselas a sus amigas, *-* y pues... esa idea me emociona de sobremanera, lo único que pues... estoy avergonzada por los múltiples errores ortográficos que tengo, así que si dejan que le haga una edición completa a la historia luego pueden imprimirla con toda seguridad de que está bien. jeje. ¡Ahora! eso es todo! jeje. gracias gracias gracias! nunca me imagine que la historia os gustaría tanto como para querer imprimirla (Que ilusión)**

**Bye bye! **


	28. La boda 2da parte

**Lily: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda parte y el final de la historia! ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**(Lily se va por allí a llorar por haber llegado al final... T_T)**

* * *

18:00 h. Mansión Uchiha.

* * *

Se sentía de lo peor, tuvo que haber prevenido que esas fotos salieran en el periódico, pero no pudo, ya estaba cansada de siempre cuidarle las espaldas a su hermana. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, sus amigos no eran personas confiables, por dinero harían barbaridades de cosas pero Karin nunca le hizo caso, y la pelirroja era bien conocida por su estilo liberal a la hora de tener sexo con cualquier chico que se le antojase, así que era normal verle en aquellas condiciones a la hora de ir a algún lugar a bailar, claro que, cuando se había convertido en la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, el futuro dueño de las empresas Uchihas, pues… los ojos de la prensa habían estado dirigidos a ella, buscando algo con que perjudicarle, con que sacar dinero, y lo habían encontrado… muchas veces habían encontrado algo, su hermana acostumbraba a seguir con su vida a pesar de estar con Sasuke. Estar con Sasuke era lo de menos para ella, no dejaría su vida por él, y si Temari no hubiese formado parte de una de esos periódicos famosos y sobornara a aquellos chicos para que no vendiera esas fotos a la prensa aún poniendo en riesgo su trabajo, hace meses que todos se hubiesen enterado. El corazón de Temari había actuado instantáneamente protegiendo a su hermanita a pesar de todo.

Pero llegó un momento en el que entendió que no podría defenderla más, que su hermana nunca cambiaría y que necesitaba una lección, su padre debería saber los malos pasos de su hermana de alguna manera, poner cartas en el asunto, no seguirle consintiendo en todo, y por ello se presentó aquel plan, Sasuke necesitaba de una forma de salir de ese embrollo del matrimonio, y allí estaba, matar dos pájaros de un tiro, a pesar que eso significase poner a su hermana en ridículo con todos, ya había hecho muchas cosas malas en la vida, pero a pesar de eso… Temari no podía evitar sentirse como una terrible persona, había pasado noches en vela pensando en que si lo debería hacer, sino habría otro método para sacar a Sasuke de todo aquello, pero no lo había, Karin nunca se echaría para atrás, la única forma era que le obligasen.

Solo esperaba, solo esperaba que Karin algún día pudiese perdonarle, aunque no fue como si Temari hubiese dado las fotos al periódico lo único que hizo fue: Nada. Hacer de vista gorda y dejar que pasaran sin problemas a hablar con sus superiores quienes vieron un dos de oro ante la noticia tan cerca del tan esperado matrimonio que todo el mundo hablaba de la pareja perfecta. ¿Deshacer un matrimonio que ni siquiera había comenzado y que se consideraba perfecto con una noticia que perjudicaría a todos? El sueño de todo periodista y entrevistador de farándula, una noticia que le haría vender miles de copias. Pero el hecho de haber podido evitarlo y no haberlo hecho… ¡oh Dios! ¡esto la estaba matando!

-Temari – le llamó la voz familiar de la persona que ya amaba con toda su alma. Sonrió. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por él. solo por él – Ya es la hora.

**

* * *

**19:05. Mansión Uchiha. Salón principal.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha caminó con paso firme entre la gente, que se había quedado muda al verle aparecer.

Los chicos permanecían en el mismo lugar y mucho más silenciosos, totalmente impactados por lo que Shino les había dicho. Gaara se había imaginado que pasaría algo así, es decir, su hermana no era que fuera muy discreta con sus ligues, pero le había tomado por sorpresa de que lo hicieran público el día de su boda, había llamado a Temari pero esta no contestaba su teléfono. Sabía que Karin se encontraba en aquel lugar pero no sabía donde, quería ir a acompañarle, debía estar sufriendo y pasándole terrible, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerse de pie. Sabaku Uchiha se hubo hecho presente… Junto con dos personas más.

-Realmente lamento haberos hecho venir hoy, pero debido a las circunstancias que se han presentado, es mi deber anunciarles, como cabeza de la familia Uchiha, que el matrimonio entre mi hijo Sasuke y Karin Sabaku ha sido cancelado.

Un murmullo en general y las flashes de los camarógrafos no se hicieron esperar, comenzando a levantar preguntas excitadas ese sería un chisme fantástico. ¡Que el tan esperado matrimonio no se llevase a cabo!

-¿Se puede saber la razón de tan inesperada decisión? – preguntó una por encima de los murmullos.

Otra fue más osada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el artículo que salió esta mañana en la revista…?

-Pronto tendrán sus respuestas, ahora voy a dejaros con mi primogénito Itachi Uchiha quién responderá a sus dudas.

El hijo mayor sonrió simplemente a los camarógrafos quienes de pronto se quedaron mudos ante la imagen que presentaba Itachi, lo que sirvió para que este comenzara a hablar.

-Decir que estamos muy apenados por estos acontecimientos sería decir poco, pero de igual forma vamos a responder sus preguntas en orden por favor.

-¿Se puede saber la razón de la cancelación de la boda? – preguntó una mujer alzando una mano pidiendo la palabra lo que había comenzado como una reunión había terminado como una rueda de prensa, con los invitados esperando ansiosos las respuestas.

-Pues… supongo que son las mismas razones de las que una pareja decide no casarse ¿no? Ustedes imagínenselo – y rió un poco entre dientes como si hubiese dicho un chiste y todos… quedaron atónitos… las mujeres tal vez babeando.

-Oh Dios, Itachi es tan sexy… - susurró Ino.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Sai frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero si es cierto! – se justificó la rubia – Y no soy la única que lo piensa. Mira a Tenten y a Naomi.

Ante aquella información los respectivos novios de las chicas (Es decir Gaara y Neji) se volvieron a mirarlas.

-¡Oigan! – dijeron ambos a la vez haciendo que la chica y la castaña les miraran sobresaltadas.

-Lo siento.

-Perdon.

Susurraron las chicas apenadas.

-Gracias a Kamisama que mi Hinata solo tiene ojos para mí… ¿Verdad Hinata? ¿Hinata? – preguntó Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

Hinata se había dado la vuelta con las mejillas muy rojas.

-S-si Naruto – susurró la chica, que hacía todo lo posible por no ver al Uchiha.

Naruto sintió de pronto ganas de golpear a Itachi.

* * *

SAKURA

* * *

-¿Por qué pasa esto cada vez que intento sorprenderte? – preguntó la voz masculina que tanto había querido escuchar antes.

Lo había llevado con ayuda de la mujer (quién por cierto resultó ser su madre) al sofá.

-¿Sorprenderme? – repitió la pelirrosa – Ya me sorprendiste mucho, ¿secuestrarme para traerme hasta aquí justo cuando estaba en medio de un examen? ¡Tuviste suerte que solo fue un golpecito!

-¿Golpecito? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

Bueno… de golpecito no tenía nada, justo por debajo del ojo izquierdo se estaba hinchando de sobre manera, además que una de las comisuras del labio se rompió y sangraba un poco.

-Bien… tal vez… tal vez me pasé un poco – susurró la pelirrosa bajando la mirada algo apenada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu boda? – preguntó de pronto la chica bajando su mirada triste, pasaron varios segundos y el chico no contestó. Sakura se arriesgó a subir su mirada

-Sino está allá es porque su lugar no es estar en esa boda ¿No crees?

Sakura se levantó de un salto al escuchar a Mikoto Uchiha hablando, había ido a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para Sasuke… Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

-Lamento mucho la forma en la que me comporté y como ataqué a su hijo, no volverá a ocur…

-¡Eh! ¿te disculpas con ella y no conmigo? – preguntó el chico ofendido.

-¡Callate Sasuke! En primer lugar fue por tu culpa que te haya hecho eso sino me hubieses traído aquí en primer lugar…

-Pero… yo no te traje aquí fue…

-Yo – comentó casualmente la mujer dejando el botiquín a un lado. y sacando unas pastillas para dárselas a Sasuke quién las tomó sin protestar – en realidad fui yo quien te traje, Sakura-chan, solo quería hacerle un regalo a Sasuke y traerte aquí me pareció un buen regalo…

-Yo… yo soy… ¿Un regalo… para Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura sonrojándose de pronto – ¿U…usted me cambió? – continuó mirándole atónita mientras veía su traje.

-En realidad fue Rumiko – sonrió la mujer – si era un regalo para mi bebé tenías que lucir hermosa…

-Un… regalo… - aún estaba impresionada por aquel hecho, tan distraída que no se percató de la mirada apreciativa que Sasuke le dirigía.

-Tienes buen gusto para los regalos madre la próxima vez, que use un traje de felina – comentó el moreno como si nada sonriendo a la pelirrosa que se sonrojó más.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima – aceptó la mayor dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

Y fue suficiente, tuvo que darse la vuelta para no verlos, creyó que su cara parecía un farol, y mira que de tal madre tal hijo, ya sabía por qué razón Sasuke era tan manipulador... mira que si fue la mujer quién planeó todo aquello…

-¿Y si fue usted…? ¿Por qué hay tantas fotos de mí aquí y… y por qué tiene mi collar? – preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

-Ah, esa ya no es cosa mía, este es el estudio de mi Sasuke – explicó mientras aplicaba algo de alcohol en las heridas y luego colocaba una curita – yo no fui quién contrató a una chica para que estudiara contigo y así podría darle información diaria con respecto a tu paradero y hacerte fotos para hacer un santuario con ellas…

-Madre ¡No he hecho ningún santuario con sus fotos! – protestó el moreno.

-Ganas no te sobran – contestó la mayor con una sonrisa mientras guardaba las cosas – yo que tu la viera a ella… - habló dirigiendo una mirada evaluativa a la pelirrosa.

Y es que Sakura definitivamente estaba en shock.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme – Comentó Mikoto como si nada.

-¿Me… me vigilabas? – preguntó una Sakura saliendo del shock - ¿Me vigilaste por todo este tiempo?

Oh no, venía peligro para Sasuke. Y Mikoto… se iba muy felizmente.

-Madre… - habló Sasuke como si en realidad lo que quería decir fuera: "Auxilio"

-Nos vemos cariño.

Y salió cerrando la puerta.

Duraron varios segundos en silencio donde el moreno estaba esperando a que la chica comenzara a preguntar… o a gritar… lo que ocurriera primero.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿Todo este tiempo me tenías vigilada y yo no sabía nada de ti? ¡Ni una puta llamada ni mensaje? Nada? – preguntó Sakura atónita en un susurro.

Sasuke hubiese preferido que le gritara. Que Sakura estuviese tan tranquila le daba miedo.

-Pues… verás… no podía ir a tu universidad como si nada así que…

-¿Mandaste a alguien que me vigilara?

-Bueno… me pareció una buena idea – explicó se había sentado ya que la chica se había colocado justo al frente de él con las manos en forma de jarra en su cintura.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién que?

-Quien es tu detective? ¿quién me vigilaba? ¿Quién me tomó aquellas fotos?

-Eh… pues… - comenzó a ver a otra parte - no creo que quieras…

-¡Habla con un demonio! – exclamó alzando la voz y Sasuke contestó al instante.

-¡Yuki!

Y Sakura por poco se cae.

-¿Yuki? Pero si… Yuki ella… yo… ella no pudo… ¿Cómo?

-Trabaja para mí, solo tuve que mover mi influencia en la universidad de Tokio para que le dejaran infiltrarse, forma partes de mi guardaespaldas a decir verdad…

-Entonces… ¿Ella es estudiante de medicina?

-No, solo entra a tus mismas clases.

-¿Pero como pudiste hacer que..?

-¿…entrara? Fácil, el director es mi tío, hermano de mi madre.

-Oh Dios mío.

Y Sakura tuvo que sentarse al lado de Sasuke. No sabía como podría soportar tanto y no caer inconsciente por la sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿todo este tiempo solo ha estado actuando para estar cerca de mí? – se sentía asqueada ante la idea de que alguien hubiese querido ser su amiga solo para vigilarla.

-En realidad no. Si se acercó a ti porque yo se lo pedí, ese era su misión pero puedo asegurar que le agradas, ella fue quién capturó al ladrón que te robó el collar, puedo asegurarte que no va a salir de la cárcel lo que queda de su vida, además de que le dio una lección que nunca olvidará y unas cuantas fracturas y cicatrices…

-Pero… pero ¡Si estaba armado! – exclamó sorprendida.

-Yuki es cinta negra, tuvo el primer lugar en taiwondo en el año 2000 y practica más de seis estilos diferentes de lucha libre. No fue nada para ella.

Y Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Definitivamente… todo eso era increíble.

-¿Tenías miedo? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto acercándose a ella, su expresión seria y atenta a la respuesta.

En realidad estaba preocupado por ella. Su expresión arrepentida tal vez pensando que la había pasado mal por su culpa. Le hizo sonreír y sentir mal por la herida que le había causado, pensándolo bien, tan entretenida estaba en retándolo que había olvidado lo mucho que había querido tenerlo entre sus brazos para besarle y acariciarle… tanto que le había extrañado. Y rápidamente sintió aquella sensación que solo Sasuke con tan solo una mirada podría producirle, como esa mezcla de cosquillas y a la vez como si quemara… y sonrió, aún podía recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, además que… debía vengarse de Sasuke por todo el tiempo que le dejó sola.

-¿Yo tener miedo? – preguntó con voz ronca mientras se subía por completo al sofá y se colocaba en posición felina, el mayor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – ya ves que me puedo defender muy bien ¿No crees? – susurró acercando más su rostro al moreno, Sakura podía jurar que le escuchó tragar saliva ante la imagen esto le hizo dar ánimo.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – susurró en su oído dejando que su aliento rozara contra su piel blanca.

Tal vez el reencuentro con Sasuke no fue como el romántico que hubiese planeado…

Pero al menos…

-Shiiii… - hizo un suave sonido con sus labios cuando vio que el moreno tenía la intención de hablar y disminuyó el espacio entre ellos a un extremo hasta que por fin juntó sus labios.

…al menos eso podría arreglarlo ella ahora.

Los labios de Sasuke seguían siendo adictivos.

* * *

Mansión Uchiha. Salón principal.

* * *

-Esto está extraño, ¿Dónde diablos está Sasuke? – preguntó Ino mirando a su alrededor en busca de aquel ser, haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían rozando la punta de su lengua y que una mujer se apresuró a preguntar a Itachi Uchiha.

-Disculpe, Itachi-san… ¿Y en donde está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la reportera.

El mayor lució una expresión relajada y una sonrisa cómplice.

-De acuerdo con los hechos ocurridos… - comenzó a decir - ahora debe estar descansando en su habitación sino me equivoco...

-¿Descansando? – dijeron escépticos los ex increíbles - ¿Y qué pasó con Sakura? – preguntó entonces Naruto.

-Creo que Sasuke sabe exactamente con quién tomarse sus descansos – habló una voz muy conocida a su lado.

Todos los chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de estatura media, usando un vestido color negro con toques blancos, y el cabello delicadamente recogido, Temari Sabaku se encontraba realmente deslumbrante aquella noche.

-¡Temari! – exclamó en voz alta Naruto llamando la atención de algunas personas, los otros le hicieron señas para que bajara la voz, al minuto todos tenían una vez más la vista fija en la entrevista de Itachi.

-¿Sabes donde está Sasuke? – preguntó Sai.

-Supongo que con Sakura. Cuando lo vi esta tarde…

* * *

Mansión Uchiha. 16:45 h.

Temari Sabaku.

FLASH BACK

* * *

_Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía como decirle esto a Sasuke sin que entrara en estado desesperado, si estaba de los nervios simplemente por el evento que se llevaría a cabo ese día no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría cuando le dijera la noticia. Era por esa simple razón que tenía una mano casi sujetando el pomo de la puerta, pero sin tocarla realmente, dándose valor para abrirla y encontrarse con la habitación del menor de los Uchiha…_

_"Vamos Temari, tu puedes hacerlo… es simplemente decirle… ¿Qué mal podría pasar?" Se preguntó nerviosa en sus pensamientos "¿Qué te insulte y te diga que te largues?, ya conoces como es Sasuke, nada nuevo"… se respondió así misma, y aunque sabia que eso no le afectaría, de igual forma no quería decirle nada… "Bien, ¡aquí vamos!" se alentó decididamente mirando el pomo de la puerta, convencida de que ahora si sería capaz de tocar el maldito pomo y darle vuelta y entrar como si nada… pero antes incluso de que tomara el objeto se le vino otra idea "Aunque… él se va a dar cuenta ¿no? Le avise o no le avise se va a percatar de que ella no está cuando no la vea en la fiesta, y ahí cuando se de cuenta no me podrá gritar porque estaremos en la fiesta" sonrió. "Si, que brillante idea, de todos modos él se va a dar…"_

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces frente a mi puerta?_

_Y aquella voz le sobresaltó haciendo que diera un salto en su sitio y se volviera bruscamente._

_-¡Sasuke! – exclamó nerviosa – ¡Me asustaste!_

_-Temari… - contestó el chico luciendo una expresión tranquila, aunque la rubia sabía que era solo una máscara ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios de que nada saliera como planeado - ¿No se suponía que estarías con…?_

_-Etto… Sasuke… - interrumpió la chica rápidamente, era ahora o nunca, debía decirle – hay algo que… no salió como planeado._

_El rostro de Sasuke lució impasible para una persona que no le conociera… pero no para Temari que vio el miedo en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Sakura – dijo simplemente – no estaba cuando la fui a buscar a la Universidad, y cuando fui a hablar con el profesor dijo que, dijo que Anko había ido a buscarle…_

_Y la mirada del chico se abrió impresionado para luego sonreír un poco para sorpresa de la chica que le miró extrañada._

_-Ya sé donde está – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que podía, tratando de parecer casual y no desesperado ante la mirada ajena._

_Temari se quedó impresionada._

_Eso había ido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado._

* * *

Sakura

* * *

-Y como al parecer sabes toda mi vida… - comenzó a hablar casualmente Sakura, estaban recostados en el sofá, Sasuke de espaldas a dicho sofá y Sakura sobre él, la pelirrosa se encontraba acariciando el objeto que Sasuke tenía en su cuello, las palabras "Tuyo" le parecían tan brillantes... además que el chico aún llevaba el llavero que ella le había dado como su amuleto – yo no sé nada de la tuya…

-¿No leíste las noticias? – preguntó de pronto el chico, Sakura frunció su ceño.

-Dejé de leerlas cuando comencé a leer las mil y una maravillas que hablaban de tu increíble relación con Karin – dijo con amargura recordando ello.

-Menos mal, todo era mentira…

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba del todo al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó su rostro un poco para ver a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

-¿Mentira?

-Sí, todo.

-¿Los viajes que hacían en verano por las vacaciones? – preguntó de pronto Sakura.

-Nunca tuve vacaciones, inventaba una excusa para decir que estaba ocupado y debía estudiar, Orochimaru aprovechaba cada oportunidad libre de clases para ponerme a entrenar, a él le encantaba ponerme a entrenar a cada oportunidad que tenía para así hacerles ganar en los juegos – contestó casualmente.

-¿Y por qué en el periódico…?

-¿…Decía que me iba de vacaciones con Karin? Fácil, cuando yo estaba fuera de la ciudad entrenando, Karin aparecía, se tomaba unas cuantas fotos aparentando y luego las mandaba al periódico diciendo que estábamos de vacaciones, cosa que nos sirvió a los dos, ya que, aunque estuviésemos en la misma ciudad, mientras yo entrenaba ella salía de fiestas y de compras, nunca estuvimos juntos, solo un par de veces y nuestros padres nunca nos incordiaron porque pensaban que solo estábamos en nuestra etapa romántica o algo así.

Sakura lucía impresionada, no pudiendo creer lo que el moreno decía.

-¿Y los regalos? – preguntó de pronto recordando los artículos que leía de lo romántico que era el menor de los Uchiha.

-Ella misma los mandaba a comprar para que lo enviaran a mi nombre a su instituto.

-¿Y… y todas esas cenas románticas y paseos por la playa?

-Pfs… - Sasuke bufó – no he pisado una playa desde hace cinco años, ya te dije que ni siquiera tuve vacaciones en todo este tiempo, ella misma hizo los montajes, creo que la única fotografía real fue la que tomaron de improviso en una exposición de obras de arte que nuestros padres nos obligaron a asistir, Karin se dio cuenta de que estaba un fotógrafo y convenientemente tomó mi mano en el momento adecuado, todo lo demás, fue gracias a los chismes que se produjeron en las revistas.

Sakura le vio con la boca ligeramente abierta, entonces ¿Todo lo que había leído de los viajes... era mentira? Después de saber todo eso debía admitir que se sentía… algo estúpida.

Inner: ¡Que tonta he sido shannaro!

-Me siento como una tonta… - susurró la chica volviendo a encontrar una posición cómoda en el pecho de Sasuke. El moreno le miró.

-¿No habrás pensado en todos esos chismes y creído que me había enamorado de Karin o algo así o si?

Inner: mejor no respondamos…

-¿No lo pensaste verdad?...

Inner: repito… no respondamos.

-Sakura…

-Tal vez un poco… si. – admitió por fin.

Sasuke sonrió un poco mientras acarició la cabellera de la joven, ya comenzaba a verse la raíz del verdadero cabello de Sakura, castaño… lo acarició lentamente con su pulgar y susurró un "Baka" que fue escuchado perfectamente por la chica quién le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago a modo de juego.

-No tengo la culpa que "alguien" no se haya comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo y que tuviese miedo de que ya me hubieses olvidado – confesó con la voz ahogada, había ocultado su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el oído de Sasuke para que así el chico no pudiese ver su rostro.

-Sabes que no lo hice con intención, no podía hablar contigo en todo ese tiempo, corría el riesgo que Karin espiara todas mis llamadas. Estoy consciente que una vez pidió el recibo de mi teléfono para saber los lugares a los que había llamado.

Sakura le miró atónita.

-¡No! - dijo sorprendida, no pudiendo creer que Karin fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

-Si – contestó Sasuke como si declaraba una verdad – yo sufriendo, soportando a Karin, todo por ti, mientras tu solo dudabas de mi lealtad. Sabes que los Uchiha somos fieles ¿verdad? Es cosa de honor.

Sakura sonrió.

-Ahora lo sé… - susurró acercándose y dándole un ligero y rápido beso en los labios – lo siento.

-Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para que te perdone.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa y le besó nuevamente con más intensidad.

-¿Ya? – preguntó cuando se separó. El Uchiha pareció pensárselo.

-No sé… me has ofendido mucho ¿sabes? – contestó el chico colocándose ahora encima de ella e invirtiendo las posiciones, Sakura ahora era la que estaba recostada de espaldas y al observar la mirada predadora del chico… se rió. Sasuke pareció un poco… solo un poco ofendido.

-Entonces debo comenzar a compensarte ¿verdad? – dijo con voz seductora, Sasuke pareció relajar su expresión mientras comenzaba a acercarse cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura estaba preparada para besarlo nuevamente y ahora dispuesta a dejarle loco… pero…

-Ups… lo siento… - la puerta se abrió y Sakura hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió en esos momentos para apartar a Sasuke… empujarlo, y con ello, tumbarlo al suelo, se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y un "OUP" de parte de Sasuke.

-¡Sas-Sasuke! ¡Yo no…! – comenzó a decir la chica apresurándose para colocarse a su lado.

Sasuke se encontraba sobando su parte trasera para luego ir con el codo, las dos partes que se había lastimado.

-¡Oh! Perfecto, ahora no solo tengo la mejilla morada, el labio partido sino que ahora tengo el trasero adolorido y el codo lastimado.

Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza cuando Mikoto comenzó a reír.

-Disculpe señora yo no quise… fue la sorpresa… yo…

-¿Y por qué te disculpas de nuevo con mi madre? ¡Yo soy el lastimado!

-¡Sasuke!

Protestó Sakura, Sasuke no podría comprender lo importante que era tener la aprobación de Mikoto-san, su suegra, puesto que ya su madre lo adoraba prácticamente. En cambio ella…

-Te entiendo Sakura, y no te preocupes, si mi Sasuke te escogió es porque eres la indicada… - sonrió la mujer comprensiva, Sakura bajó su mirada, algo más roja si podría caber – solo venía a decirles que ya están dando el anuncio…

Sakura subió la mirada.

-¿Anuncio?

-Ya era hora – fue la única respuesta de Sasuke ignorando la pregunta de la Haruno que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

El chico se levantó alegando que debían irse, Mikoto se apresuró a ir a su lado, sacó unos polvos que no sabía de donde lo había sacado y comenzó a maquillar a Sasuke…

Ya va… hay algo raro en todo esto.

Inner: ¿Está maquillando a Sasuke?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-No queremos que la prensa se comience a preguntar por qué mi bebe tiene un golpe en la mejilla ¿verdad? – explicó simplemente la mujer. Consentidora como siempre… Oh Dios, ya veía porque Sasuke se comportaba como si fuera un rey o algo así… ¡Su madre lo trataba como uno!

Cuando salieron del estudio, la mujer comenzó a explicar que sería mejor que durante la ceremonia se mantuviesen al margen de la situación, que no estuviesen cerca en público debido a que comenzarían a hablar. Tal vez todos se sorprendiesen al ver a Sasuke pero… sería lo mejor para que vieran que el menor estaba de acuerdo con lo que se llevaría a cabo.

-¿Qué se va a llevar a cabo? – preguntó Sakura, tanto madre como hijo sonrieron cómplices.

-Ya lo veras… - susurró el menor.

Sakura pensó que tendría que tomar un curso intensivo con los Uchiha para poder tratar con ellos.

-Créeme que pronto te acostumbraras – dijo la mujer colocándose a su lado, Sasuke comenzó a caminar unos pocos pasos por delante de ellos – me recuerdas a mí cuando joven, entender a los Uchiha… es algo complicado… tratar con ellos, es más complicado aún, pero créeme que pronto seremos parte de tu vida, y vas a ver… que te convertirás en una de nosotros.

Sakura le miró sorprendida con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, ser una Uchiha, ser una de ellos… yo… ¿seré como Mikoto-san? ¿Tan elegante? ¿Tan decidida? ¿Tan segura de sí misma? ¿Será que yo podré convertirme en una Uchiha verdadera? ¿Ser digna de ellos?

-¿Usted cree que… - comenzó a preguntar Sakura – en verdad puedo ser una Uchiha?

-Por supuesto – contestó la mujer segura – Inteligente, bella, elegante, ya tienes todas las características necesarias – sonrió la mayor orgullosa – y más si lograste conquistar a uno de ellos – susurró en el oído de la chica Mikoto luciendo cómplice de un crimen – ambas sabemos que no es fácil, pero aquí está… créeme que tienes lo necesario.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, la sonrisa amable en su rostro. No podía creer lo que había detrás de todo ese aspecto tan frágil y femenino… detrás de todo eso, había una mujer planeadora y manipuladora, y supo…

-Por cierto… debes llamarme Oka-san… - fue lo ultimo que le dijo. Sakura sonrió.

-Oka-san – susurró.

…Y supo que se llevaría muy bien con Mikoto-oka-san ya que… ella también era una planeadora-manipuladora, y no podría negarlo aunque quisiera porque prueba de ello era la libreta que aún seguía en su habitación con los pasos de "¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha?"

Y se preguntó si Mikoto-oka-san también tendría una libreta así por casualidad…

* * *

Temari

* * *

Se comenzaba a preguntar cuando Itachi lo diría, es que… ya estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo de allí. Respiró profundamente cuando escuchó que Itachi comenzó a hablar de lo que más había esperado.

-…Y debido a que os hemos reunido a todos hoy, no queremos que se vayan sin haber sido partícipes de algún evento de suma importancia, os hemos dicho que el matrimonio entre mi hermano Sasuke y su ex prometida Karin no se llevará a cabo. Pero en cambio, hemos decidido llevar a cabo un matrimonio…

Todos soltaron sonidos de sorpresa.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo que matrimonio? – comenzaron a preguntarse. Los chicos eran los que parecían más agitados ante la noticia. Temari apretó sus manos ante la expectativa.

-Sé que sonará algo brusco, pero… desde hace ya unos meses que habíamos decidido casarnos… - más exclamaciones de sorpresa – si, señores, escucharon bien, yo voy a contraer nupcias con el amor de mi vida, nosotros ya estábamos comprometidos desde hace unos años ya, pero debido a nuestros estudios decidimos postergar nuestro matrimonio…

Todos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor en busca de la mujer, muchos ya habían fijado sus ojos en Temari, especialmente aquellos que sabían de antemano la historia, los ex increíbles, Tenten, Shino, Hinata y Neji le observaban sorprendidos esperando que dijera lo que esperaban oír.

-Mi prometida y yo, decidimos que debido a las circunstancias no había diferencia que nos casáramos hoy y dentro de unos meses, por ello… - Itachi comenzó a caminar y la gente comenzó a su vez de apartarse de su camino. El Uchiha se dirigió directamente a donde estaba la rubia – Por ello vamos a contraer nupcias ahora… - tomó las manos de la rubia quién estaba que se desmayaba en ese lugar por la vergüenza, no sabía como Itachi podía lucir tan tranquilo y… feliz… por estar haciendo esa locura, ya que en serio… era una verdadera locura - la familia Uchiha y Sabaku se unirán esta noche, pero esta vez… de manos de sus primogénitos, os presento a mi prometida y dentro de unos minutos mi futura esposa… Sabaku no Temari.

Caminaron de regreso, esta vez tomados de la mano y colocándose justo en las sillas principales ante la mirada del juez, y de todos los invitados, los únicos que parecían impasibles eran los mayores, los señores Uchiha y Sabaku, quienes obviamente ya lo sabían.

Un lejano aplauso comenzó a escucharse ante el silencio que había producido el anuncio y tanto Itachi como Temari se volvieron para ver a la persona que aplaudía.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba observándoles con una sonrisa. Con ello pareció que todos reaccionaron uniéndose a los aplausos y gritos… (Por parte de Naruto principalmente quienes lucían sumamente emocionados) el único atontado aún era Gaara quién tardo algo más para comenzar a aplaudir motivado por Naomi. Temari sonrió y por un momento olvidó las fotos que le estaban tomando y las noticias y tal vez exageraciones que desataría al siguiente día en la prensa (Después de todo, ella conocía muy bien como era todo, ella era periodista después de todo)

Observó a lo lejos entonces como Sakura le sonreía, y devolvió su sonrisa feliz, había hecho feliz a Sakura, y… (Miró a Itachi quién lucía una sonrisa) Había hecho feliz a Itachi, y ella… no podía ser más feliz con ello… era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. No habría porque arrepentirse.

* * *

Sakura suspiró profundamente al llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama aquella noche, todo lo que había pasado, todo… no podía creer que aún siguiese siendo sábado, parecía que se había ido por toda la semana o algo así. El profesor le haría el examen el lunes a primera hora solo a ella, (Y aquellos que hayan faltado al examen por asuntos extremos por supuesto) por suerte tenía todo el día domingo para descansar.

Temari y Itachi se casaron, ¿Quién diría que esos dos en verdad estaban enamorados? Le tomaron totalmente de sorpresa, a ella y a todos los que estaban allí. Y ahora… Sasuke era libre y podrían tener una relación normal como todos…

Y ya Mikoto… digo… oka-san la quería como parte de la familia, recordó lo último que le dijo la mujer…

_"-¿Qué no sabes en donde estamos?, repitió la mayor cuando ella lo preguntó, pero si ésta será tu futura casa"_

_-¿Mi futura casa?, preguntó extrañada_

_-Claro, toda la familia Uchiha debe vivir en el vecindario Uchiha, es la tradición para aquel que lleve el apellido Uchiha, en el vecindario hay tres mansiones en general y esta es la destinada para Sasuke y su esposa… es que… ¿Dices que acaso no quieres vivir en el vecindario Uchiha?, preguntó la mujer con expresión triste. _

_Sakura se apresuró a contestar:_

_-No, no, claro que me encantaría. _

_La mujer sonrió. _

_-¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro que quieras vivir con nosotros!_

_Y cinco segundos después fue que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado sin siquiera darse cuenta… _

_Kuso, la había manipulado… de nuevo… "_

Le pareció que había dormido mucho cuando tocaron la puerta, gruñó un poco al volver a escuchar de nuevo los golpecitos insistentes.

Se levantó a regañadientes. Estaba durmiendo. Se lev más dormida que despierta y abrió la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No quiero comprar nada gracias… - susurró pensando que sería un vendedor para después bostezar y recostarse de la puerta.

Inner: Estaba dormida ¿Qué esperaban?

-No venía a venderle nada, solo venía a saludar a mi nueva vecina…

Y aquella voz se le hizo muy familiar, abrió sus ojos un poco, lo suficiente para ver la imagen borrosa de un joven de cabello azabache.

Aquello no podía ser.

Inner: ¿Se puede saber que diablos hace Sasuke parado en mi puerta a las… creía que eran las 9 de la noche diciendo que es mi vecino?

Y la respuesta fue lógica.

-Claro, solo estoy soñando… - se contestó y sonriendo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, caminar de regreso a su cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama mientras se acurrucaba.

Solo que… volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta esta vez más fuerte y más insistentes y se dio cuenta de que…

¡Kuso este no es un sueño!

Corrió, literalmente de regreso a la entrada, abrió la puerta de un golpe y miró a un muy cabreado Sasuke furioso porque le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, eso era lo de menos…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó atónita.

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Te dije que soy tu nuevo vecino!

-No estoy sorda solo estoy dormida y… ¿dijiste nuevo vecino?

El moreno asintió cruzándose de brazos. Muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Pero… pero… pero si aquí no hay piso libre! – logró articular.

-Tengo el segundo piso – contestó simplemente observándose las uñas como si fuera muy interesantes.

-¿Ese no es el piso de Sasori? – preguntó de pronto la pelirrosa recordando.

-Digamos que ya quité del camino al marionetista de cuarta.

Sakura ignoró el sobre nombre y saltó a lo más importante. La insinuación que hizo Sasuke.

-¡¿Lo mataste? – preguntó Sakura asustada. Sasuke le miró atónito.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo… solo hice que convenientemente lo trasladaran de universidad a Osaka, eso es todo – contestó. Sakura estaba impresionada.

-Pero tu no puedes vivir aquí… es decir… ¿Y tu Universidad?

-Al trasladar al idiota hubo una vacante en la Universidad, yo lo tomé – sonrió el chico muy satisfecho. Sakura… oh Dios mío… Sakura estaba que se desmayaba.

Ahora tendría a Sasuke todo el tiempo… en su residencia… en su universidad…

-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente con mi piso…

-¿Qué?

-Que tiene dos fallos…

-¿Cuáles? – preguntó la chica curiosa.

-La primera, nunca me han gustado los pisos bajos, prefiero estar en un piso más elevado, como en el cuarto, si creo que el cuarto piso esta bien…

Sakura alzó una de sus cejas, si Sasuke estaba pensando que cambiaría su piso con el de él pues estaba muy equivocad…

-Y la segunda… le faltas tú, le falta una Sakura para estar perfecto…

Y eso definitivamente le hizo derretir… Sasuke podría ser tan tierno… a su manera por supuesto…

Sakura sonrió.

-Si quieres puedes pasar – indicó dándole espacio para que pasara.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Gracias, aunque hubiese entrado de todos modos – contestó caprichoso.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Tal como lo había pensado, Sasuke seguía siendo tan…

-Creído…

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el chico.

-Nada – contestó sonriendo. Solo pasaron tres segundos para que Sasuke la aprisionara contra la pared y acercara sus labios a los ajenos.

-Eso creí – susurró sin acercarse realmente. Sakura tragó, observaba la boca del chico, tan provocativa, tan alentadora… y con esa maldita sonrisa perfecta en los labios.

-Sakura…

-Dime… - pidió la chica sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de embeleso, aunque realmente aparentaba muy bien que no se moría por probar aquellos labios…

-Tengo hambre, hazme comida…

Y Sasuke se alejó… rompiendo todo el encanto.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿vienes para que te haga comida? – preguntó la chica atónita.

-¿Por favor…? – pidió haciendo una técnica que Sakura nunca había visto antes y que estaba segura que lo más probable es que lo aprendiera de su madre… esa mirada suplicante, esa cara tan tierna… esos ojos tan…

¡HAYYY DEMONIOS!

-te conformaras con ramen! – le dijo caminando hasta la cocina. El chico frunció su ceño.

-No me gusta el ramen…

-No seas mal agradecido, hay gente que moriría por un plato de ramen, ejemplo Naruto.

-Si, pero Naruto es un idiota – contestó el mayor.

Sakura sonrió al montar el agua para calentarla.

Sasuke se había sentado en la mesa, y le veía fijamente mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Y el ambiente era perfecto.

Sakura no podía creerlo, Sasuke quién lo tenía todo en su mansión, personas que le sirvieran las más exquisitas comidas, limosinas, todo… había preferido irse a la residencia con ella y quedarse a dormir en un cuarto que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo grande de su antigua habitación en su mansión. Y eso solo le podía hacer sentir mucha felicidad, Sasuke en verdad la amaba.

-Te extrañé… - susurró una voz en su oído cuando Sasuke le rodeó con sus brazos.

Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse por la emoción.

-Yo también…

-Te amo… - volvió a decir… Sakura se volvió para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también…

-Y Sakura…

-uju…

-¿En verdad no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea ramen?

Y Sakura pensó que esos serían unos largos cinco años (Que era lo que duraba su carrera y el tiempo que iba a permanecer en esa residencia junto a Sasuke) unos muy largos… pero felices cinco años…

Esa misma noche, mientras Sasuke dormía en el sofá (no le había dejado entrar a su habitación por los pensamientos libidinosos que tenía el Uchiha) y ella en la habitación, Sakura escribió la última nota en su libreta… y pasó mucho tiempo, años tal vez para que la volviera abrir nuevamente…

Ya no necesitaba más consejos, ya sabía que Sasuke siempre estaría con ella, ya que… Los Uchihas son personas fieles, y ella tuvo la suerte de haber conquistado al mejor de ellos...

Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda, a pesar de sus defectos... era perfecto para ella.

**FIN**

OH DIOS! Este es el fin de la historia, no puedo creerlo, snif snif, sé que aún falta el epílogo pero… hayyy Dios, dejarlo ir así… nada más, es doloroso… Y_Y

Muchisimas gracias, en serio, a todas las chicas bellas que me escribieron, y muchas gracias por ser tan excelentes lectoras, hace exactamente **dos años y tres meses **Que comencé a escribir esta historia, y ya era hora de que la terminara a decir verdad, mira que más de dos años escribiendo una historia, os pido disculpas por los largos periodos sin actualizar, y a las que están leyendo desde un principio, os juro que las admiro! No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún sigáis leyendo esta historia, os digo que ya mi forma de escribir a variado un poco, a decir verdad quiero hacerle una edición completa a esta historia ya que no estoy tan satisfecha con ella, principalmente por la cantidad de errores que tengo, os quisiera agradecer a cada una de las maravillosas chicas que me dejaron algún comentario, o una que otra amenaza de muerte, o que me pidieron que no abandonara, no se como agradacerles chicas, solo debo decir que gracias a ustedes terminé con esta historia, ya que la verdad iba a abandonarla, os juro que sino hubiese recibido a mi correo cada notificación de favoritos, o revienws pidiéndome que continuara la historia hace años que la hubiese dejado. Así que… muchas gracias a todas, aquí solo voy a mencionar a algunas, las que comentaron el cap anterior y este… y aquí están…

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

alexuchihacullen019, Tsuki kurui, Lunna, Amy-chandeuchiha, sakura-marcela-uchiha, ino, matsuri-chan, matsuri-chan, sasuke-glamour, Emily-Lokis, Megumi No Sabaku, amy-chan, Avigail-Natsumi, Hana Swan, Tsuki-chan, mary, sakmiru, mikalovely, Nena-Uchiha22, akyraa, kyo nakamura, sasanahi_chan, fenix black, haruno-fan, Alejandra, Uchiha'Sol, aikoo, Hatoko Nara, Nahomi-hime-chan, setsuna17, .Chan, Hitorijime, PriNxXx-sasu-22, Lilu the little witch., Silvermist23, -love, sakura-marcela-uchiha, Amaterasu-Tsukuyomi, Aki no kisu, luz, Akirako, Silvermist23, lola-loca, laurita261, blancavidel-dbz, sirena oscura

Gracias chicas! Por dejarme un comen en el cap anterior y en este, y aunque estén leyendo desde el comienzo, o desde ayer, quiero decirles que las aprecio montones, porque un comen hacen mucho, un comentario me motivo a continuar, y por los comen… lo terminé… Y a aquellas personitas que leen y no comentan, también les mando un fuerte abrazo, ya que las historias se hicieron para leerse, y el solo saber que alguien por allá está leyendo las locuras que escribo me hace sonreír como nunca.

Disculpenme que solo mencioné a las que comentaron este y el cap anterior, pero es que no podía nombrarlas a todas, sorry, de igual forma, el cariño es el mismo!

**Y CON RESPECTO A LAS VOTACIONES DE LAS HISTORIAS! Muchas gracias a todas las que han votado y me han ayudado a escoger mi próxima historia! **

**Este es el marcador… (jeje, ¿a que es divertido? Yo no se ustedes pero me estoy divirtiendo como nunca jeje)**

**Historia 1: 3 votos!**

**Historia 2: 5 votos!**

**Historia 3: 3 votos!**

Vamos! ¿Qué esperáis? Aún tienen muchas oportunidades de ganar con la historia que queréis ya que los resultados finales saldrán el sábado junto al epílogo de esta historia. J Las historias están en la primera parte del cap 26. Así que sino has ido a ver cuales son ¡Aun estas a tiempo! Mandame un reviewn con la opción que quieres!

BYE! LAS QUIERO A TODAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN: "¿Cómo CONQUISTAR A UN UCHIHA?" espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. *_*


	29. EPILOGO

_Lily: Por favor... no me maten por lo corto... explicación al final... también es IMPORTANTE que lean si quieren saber sobre mi próxima historia o algo. _

**EPILOGO**

**1era parte**

******ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS********

"Los Uchihas se encuentran en la categoría de seres peligrosos y totalmente indomables, si quieres acercarte a ellos será bajo tu propio riesgo. Un Uchiha es un ser único en su estilo, que por suerte son difíciles de encontrar, y cuando se encuentran muy pocas personas se atreven acercarse a él y hay solo una cantidad MUY reducida que llegan a ganarse su confianza, sin embargo, aunque no necesariamente se busca encontrarse con un Uchiha, comúnmente se pueden ver variantes de ellos en los colegios, escuelas o instituciones, siempre se podrá encontrar un ser semejante a la personalidad de un Uchiha, ególatra, capaz de creerse el mejor, atractivo y que tenga conocimiento de ello usándolo a su favor, y a su vez un ser que es admirado por aquellos que les rodean y que por esta causa se encuentra continuamente alimentándose de los halagos, suspiros y métodos externos que usan para llamar su atención. No es recomendable alimentar el ego de un Uchiha ya que puede llegar a niveles insospechados y volverse sumamente insoportable, sin embargo se pueden usar varias técnicas que pueden o no dar resultados, ya que hay que tomar en cuenta de que un Uchiha no es igual a otro, y para la desgracia de aquellos que se quieran acercar hay que analizar su estado de habitad y adaptar los consejos a cada uno de ellos. No obstante, si se cuenta con la suerte de poder conquistar y llamar la atención de un Uchiha, hay que tomar en cuenta de que a pesar de tener la personalidad que tienen necesitan "Algo" o "alguien" que les haga regresar a la tierra, alguien que les recuerde que no son inmortales, y que son simples seres como otros, lo que necesitan es un igual, y una vez que encuentren a este igual, tengan por seguro que nada ni nadie lo podrá apartar de ellos, ya que, a pesar de tener el mundo a sus pies, hay que tomar en cuenta de que son sumamente posesivos y apropiadores de aquello que proclaman como "suyo" y si tu tienes la seguridad de que lo que quieres es tener a tu lado a un Uchiha, también tienes que aceptar sus defectos que son: inseguridad, caprichos y celos, características que no toda persona es capaz de soportar, pero, si se es capaz de lidiar con ello ya que definitivamente te has cautivo más de lo necesario con estos seres a un punto de amarlo con locura, podrás tener la seguridad de que te vas a sentir la persona más dichosa de este mundo, considerando de que no todos pueden tener a su lado a un Uchiha al que también podrás proclamar como "tuyo", una vez que te ganes su amor….."

-Sakura… ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó un moreno entrando a la habitación en donde vio a una mujer de contextura delgada y cabello largo por debajo de los hombros de un color escandalosamente rosado, sujetado con una muy sutil cinta, estaba sentada muy recta detrás del escritorio tecleando en su laptop, mientras sus ojos muy verdes y brillantes se podían apreciar tras unos anteojos de montura delgada - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó interesado acercándose más a su esposa.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a pulsar un par de botones, y sonrió cuando el hombre se colocó tras ella inclinándose para poder colocar su quijada en uno de los hombros de la mujer para así poder apreciar lo que se encontraba escrito en la pantalla del monitor.

-_"Los Dariens se encuentran en la categoría de seres peligrosos y totalmente indomables, si quieres acercarte a ellos será bajo tu propio riesgo. Un Darien es un ser…"_ – el moreno frunció un poco el seño – "Los Dariens"… - repitió – Sigues escribiendo el libro entonces – dijo comprensivo.

-Ya estoy a punto de terminar… - susurró mirándole sonriente – estoy en la conclusión, solo me falta una línea pero puedo escribirla después.

-Me alegro – contestó el moreno colocándose recto – porque ya es hora de irnos al acto de Suka – se dirigió al espejo que había en el estudio. Y se pasó una mirada evaluativa.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó del asiento siguiéndole, su esposo no cambiaría, era el mismo ser tan perfeccionista de siempre con su apariencia. Se colocó justo al frente de él y dirigiendo sus manos al nudo de la corbata se la arregló sutilmente.

-Perfecto – susurró amorosamente pasando sus manos con adoración por aquel torso cubierto por el tan estorboso saco, aunque se imaginó perfectamente el torso desnudo y tuvo que controlarse cuando Sasuke le tomó por la cintura y le hizo girar suavemente para luego abrazarle por detrás posesivamente.

-Hermosa – susurró en su oído. Sakura se sintió estremecer cuando esa mirada arrebatadora recorrió su imagen a través del espejo, tal y como lo hacía antaño, y aún se sentía como una jovencita. No era que tuviese muchos años pero…

-Ah… Sasuke – gimió mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de no gemir cuando esos labios comenzaron a mordisquear su cuello – ahora no… Sasuke… - y estaba segura que abría cedido a la seducción del moreno si "alguien" no les hubiese interrumpido.

-¡Arg! – Exclamó como quien ha visto algo desagradable – búsquense un hotel ¿Quieren? O esperen a que no estemos en casa.

Y ambos fijaron sus vistas sorprendidos en el niño que estaba entrando al estudio como aquel que tiene años haciendo lo mismo. Revolvió entre los papeles del escritorio y tomó el objeto que al parecer se encontraba buscando… Y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida mientras trataba de colocarse el dije en su solapa.

-Mamá, papá, ¿podrían darse prisa por favor? El acto de graduación es en cuarenta minutos y no me haría gracia llegar tarde – lo dijo con el mismo tono que caracterizaba a un Uchiha. Dando a entender que era la imagen de su padre… de niño.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que el niño volvió a salir. Ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Cada vez me sorprende más los precoces que están estos niños… - susurró el hombre alejándose con reticencia de su mujer pero comprendiendo que tenían que terminar de arreglar los detalles sino querían que su hijo volviese a regañarles – un hotel… ¿de donde aprendió eso?

-A mí lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que se parece a ti, tiene el mismo tono irónico que tú de adolescente – contestó Sakura mirándose al espejo y arreglando su traje.

-Exacto, y apenas tiene ocho años, ¡Ocho! No debería estar hablando como yo de adolescente. Sino como un niño de ocho años.

-De seguro se gravó algunas de tus palabras cuando estás desesperado por llegar a tiempo a algún acto donde vas a recibir una conmemoración – explicó en un tono divertido, recordando lo estresante que era Sasuke cuando creía que iban tarde a alguno de esos eventos.

-Ah, pero esos son diferentes… me van a entregar un reconocimiento por mis tantos estudios, no por promover del tercer grado, al cuarto grado, están haciendo mucha algarabía por ello.

-Sasuka ve este acto más importante que uno de los tuyos ya que esta vez es de él, además… le van a entregar un reconocimiento de mejor alumno. Tenemos que estar en primera fila para ello – continuó orgullosa.

-Claro, claro, en primera fila, el Usuratonkachi esta vez no nos va a ganar llegando antes y tomando los mejores puestos – dijo decidido sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Otra vez? No deberían estar compitiendo como dos niños sino ir a apoyar a Sasuka y a Hinaru.

-¡bien! Vamos a apoyarles, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener mejores puestos que el dobe…

-¡Sasuke!

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡YA BAJEN!

Se escuchó la voz de una niña desde el piso de abajo y se sintieron en la obligación de contestar al mismo tiempo con voces cansadas:

-¡Ya vamos!

Los mayores se miraron con expresiones resignadas.

-Bien… - el que habló fue Sasuke - Mimaru si es tu viva imagen – comentó una vez que estaban saliendo del estudio.

-¿Eh? – preguntó Sakura aturdida mirando al hombre sin comprender de que iba eso.

-Si, igual de mandona que su madre ¡Auch! – exclamó al sentir el "cariñoso" golpecito que recibió en su hombro – Y me consta que igual de salvaje.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate Sasuke!

El moreno rió y Sakura se sintió embriagada por aquel seductor sonido. Tenía al esposo más perfecto del mundo, el matrimonio más feliz y los hijos más adorables que habían… Bien, "Adorables" si a eso nos referimos que eran idénticos a ellos solo que en miniatura.

Por tal razón luego de unos años de haber ocultado su manual había decidido sacarlo una vez más y escribir una historia sobre él… sobre su vida y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder tener a un Uchiha en ella. Las únicas que podían comprender sobre la ardua labor de convivir con un Uchiha eran sin duda Mikoto, Temari y ella. Ellas serían las únicas que comprenderían a la perfección su libro. Los demás, lástima que no podrían sentir lo mismo, pero esperaba que al menos pudiesen identificarse con cualquier otra persona en su vida, ya que como había dicho: "Los Dariens son muy comunes de encontrar…" sin embargo, El UCHIHA era otro ser diferente, y era única y exclusivamente de ella, y solo una reducida cantidad de persona tendrían la dicha de cruzárselo por el camino y ganar su amor.

Tal vez… cuando el libro se publicase y Sasuke lo leyera encontraría alguna similitud con él, y tal vez… solo tal vez le diría que se había inspirado en él.

Después de todo… Los Uchihas son únicos, y al ver su descripción Sasuke comprendería de que un "Darien" era un "Él"

_"…_considerando de que no todos pueden tener a su lado a un Uchiha al que también podrás proclamar como "tuyo", una vez que te ganes su amor…_ sabrás que todo lo que tuviste que hacer o sufrir por él, habrá valido la pena" _

**FIN PRIMERA PARTE EPILOGO**

_Lily: Si... lo siento, sé que ha sido poco, y que no ha sido lo que muchos habéis esperado, pero no les miento cuando os digo que este capítulo lo he tenido listo desde el año pasado, y así era como ya sabía que iba a terminar, sin embargo, como me pareció sinceramente muy poco decidí hacer una segunda parte, para que sepamos más que ha sido de la vida de los otros increíbles, ya que aquí solo supimos de Sakura y Sasuke y sus hijos y nadie más. Así que... aún estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, lo siento pero tengo problemas con ella. u_u_

_¡Por otra parte les tengo nuevas noticias! las votaciones por las historias han sido todo un exito!, me hicieron muy felices con sus mensajes, comentarios y opiniones con respecto a las historias, y fue una votación reñida, pero creo que el resultado ha sido claro... _

**_Resultados: _**

**_Historia 1: 9 votaciones. _**

**_Historia 2: 15 votaciones. _**

**_Historia 3: 10 votaciones. _**

_Y como podéis ver, la historia 2 es la ganadora, ¡wiiii! muchas felicidades a aquellos que votaron por ella, os quiero anunciar que ya estoy trabajando en esta historia, solo que se me está haciendo algo complicado, tengo la idea pero plasmarla en el papel y hacerla interesante... cuesta muchisimo, así que me voy a tardar al menos dos meses más (o más no se) para publicarla... ¿Por qué? porque espero tener al menos diez capítulos listos antes de comenzar a publicarla y que no pase lo mismo que pasó con esta historia, que me tarde casi tres años en escribirla... u_u por lo tanto les pido paciencia, que a la final los beneficiados van a ser ustedes. _

_Pero... para no estarme tan perdida del fanfiction quiero anunciarle que hoy voy a estrenar otra historia que no estaba en las votaciones, pero que he escrito para por lo menos no dejarles así a la deriva mientras escribo la otra, y ¿Por qué con esta historia si podría publicar? fácil, por que es una historia conformada por una serie de Drabbles... uhm... se le pueden llamar Drabbles a historias que conformen menos del mil palabras o mil palabras como maximo? xD jeje, no sé, pero son relatos cortos que representaran una sola historia, tal vez les guste, tal vez no, es una historia algo diferente a esta pero a la vez parecida, que podrá entretenerles mientras me pongo al tanto de la historia que realmente importa. _

_Ya tengo casi conluido la segunda parte del epílogo también, así que no se preocupen! que puede ser que también más tarde del día de hoy, o de mañana lo publique y así definitivamente doy por terminada esta historia. _

_POR ULTIMO; (ya se deben estar preguntando cuando acabare...) pues... voy a responder por aquí una pregunta que me hizo una chica que también es Venezolana como yo... y me dijo que no podía reconocer mi acento, xD la verdad es que me han dicho que hablo extraño, es decir que no parezco de mi ciudad, así que no sé que tan cierto lo sea, pero para los que son Venezolanos y también tienen la misma duda, soy de la región centro-occidental. jeje. _

_Y ahora sí, quiero agradecerles a todos los que participaron en las votaciones, que me han comentado y han dicho sus opiniones al respecto, que aunque no respondo porque el tiempo no me da... ya véis que los leo cada uno, y a aquellos que me han escrito hasta mensajitos personales para decirme sus opiniones de la historia... no saben lo feliz que me hacen... _

_ahora si, me voy... ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte, y en la otra historia... byebye!_


	30. EPILOGO 2da parte

_Lily: es bastante largo... *-* espero lo disfruten. Con este cap... ya puedo retirarme en paz, jeje. _

*********II Y ULTIMA PARTE EL EPÍLOGO*********

-…¡Pero ya! ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó ella dándose la vuelta con su largo cabello oscuro con mechas rosadas agitándose al aire mientras caminaba con furia a través del amplio pasillo.

-¡No! ¡Hasta que me escuches! – subió la voz él casi pisándole los talones - ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a ese sujeto!

-¿Sujeto? ¡Pero si es tu amigo! – le reclamó la oji verde deteniéndose y volviéndose de pronto.

-¡¿Amigo? ¡Ja! ¡Dejó de ser mi amigo cuando se metió con mi familia!

Se escuchó una carcajada proveniente de ella.

-¡Pero qué descarado sos! – exclamó con burla - ¡Tu te enredaste con mi mejor amiga y yo no dije absolutamente nada!

-¡Eso es diferente! ¡Yo soy hombre!

-¡¿Y qué hay con eso?

-¡Que tu eres menor que yo!

-Solo por unos meses – protestó.

-¡No aceptaré que estés con él! ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero hablar contigo Uchiha! – la voz de ella se escuchó bastante agitada al momento que abrió la puerta de su habitación.

El de cabello negro y peinado extraño también abrió la puerta que quedaba justo al frente de la de ella.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡No se puede razonar contigo Haruno!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN! – exclamó ella para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

El de ojos negros miró la puerta que ella había cerrado ofendido, salió de su habitación, caminó unos cuantos pasos para cruzar el pasillo hasta la puerta cerrada, golpeó unas cuantas veces y regresó a su habitación una vez dentro escuchó como la puerta se abría y un: "¿Qué quieres?" se escuchó proveniente de la oji verde. Ese fue el momento para que el Uchiha exclamara con fuerza: "¡BIEN!" y cerrara la puerta con fuerza. La muchacha al otro lado del pasillo se quedó mirando atónita por unos segundos antes de hacer un mohín de enojo y exclamar: "¡DIOS! ¡¿Es mucho pedir haber nacido como hija única?" y cerrar su puerta.

Mientras tanto… dos personas en el piso de abajo, justamente en la cocina escuchaban la discusión desde sus posiciones sin siquiera moverse. Habían escuchado cuando ambos chicos habían llegado de su salida al cine y en realidad aquella discusión no les preocupó mucho… era tan común que ya les daba realmente igual escucharlo.

-Definitivamente fue un error el haber discutido delante de ellos… - dijo el hombre sacando los panecillos del horno. Y respirando el suave aroma. ¡Delicioso!

-Haruno… Uchiha… - contestó la otra en un tono de total de acuerdo – definitivamente fue un error, les quedó el llamarse así ya que cuando me enojo contigo te dijo: "Uchiha" y tu me llamas: "Haruno"

La pelirrosa dirigió la cucharilla a sus labios y probó la salsa que estaba preparando. Alargó su mano instintivamente en busca de la sal.

-¿Subirás tu a hablar con ella? – preguntó por fin el hombre de cabello negro luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras se concentraba en la decoración de los pastelitos.

-¿Y por qué no vas tu? – preguntó a su vez la mujer – después de todo, tu eres el psicólogo de la familia.

-Comprenderás que así sea el mejor psicólogo de Tokio aún no he podido comprender el cerebro de una Haruno.

La mujer rió.

-De acuerdo – aceptó por fin quitándose el delantal y dejándole en la mesa – Tu te encargarás de Sasuka y yo de Mimaru.

El moreno también hizo lo mismo quitándose el guante que tenía ya que había metido otros panecillos al horno.

-Vale. Tenemos… - el hombre observó el reloj de pared – una hora aún para arreglarlo…

Ambos salieron de la cocina y subieron las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los "niños"

-Es decir, quince minutos para convencerlos de que hagan las pases, para luego irnos a arreglar y estar en la reunión a las siete en punto.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que tengas ya el tiempo calculado? – preguntó ella deteniéndose justo al frente de la puerta junto a su marido que le miró con aquella expresión de superioridad tan común en él.

-Cariño, después de tanto tiempo ya tienes que haberme conocido.

La mujer se acercó más a él y colocándose en puntillas besó la comisura de los labios del hombre quién le sonrió extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás mandando a la guerra? Porque estás exagerando, aunque Sasuka sea rebelde no es para tanto…

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-No, tenías crema allí – y dándose la vuelta murmuró un: "Suerte Sasuke"

-Suerte Sakura – susurró a su vez Sasuke respirando y entrando a la habitación de su hijo. Sakura hizo lo mismo, solo que en la de su hija.

La habitación de su hija era… común, lo más común que pudiese ser una habitación de una chica que adorara la música, los peluches y el futbol. Claro que la cantidad de afiches de jugadores de futbol pegados en las paredes, ella sabía que no era precisamente porque su hija fuera admiradora del juego ni nada por el estilo, sino de los atractivos chicos que allí jugaban. Su hija había nacido con la afición de Sasuke además de la música, ella, a diferencia de su hijo varón le encantaba toda clase de instrumentos musicales, había aprendido a tocar cinco de ellos, tenía una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, un teclado, guitarra acústica y un bajo en una esquina, todo lo que necesitaba para formar una banda y por lo menos el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica habían pertenecido a Sasuke en su juventud, por ello que la chica la trataba como si fuera un tesoro.

La cantidad de peluches sin embargo que rozaban los sesenta no eran normales, su padre, padrino, amigos, amigos de sus padres y prácticamente aquellos que habían logrado tener un tenue lazo con la chica habían optado la mala costumbre de regalarle al menos un peluche por su cumpleaños. Por ello la chica tenía su colección de peluches colocadas en estricto orden y aquel que agarrara al menos uno para mirarlo debía ser bajo la mirada de la chica sino quería enfrentarse a su furia. Sabía que aquel lado posesivo de la pequeña Uchiha había sido optada por su padre, claro, Sasuke siempre había sido muy posesivo.

Sakura pasó una rápida mirada por su habitación algo extrañada, al parecer su hija la había limpiado recientemente, Mimaru solo tenía en orden sus preciados objetos, normalmente con sus cosas del colegio (al no ser muy aficionada a este ni gustarle los estudios) no le prestaba mucha atención y optaba a dejar sus cuadernos, libros y materiales escolares en cualquier lado que cayeran, pero todo en aquella habitación se encontraba en su perfecto lugar…

"Extraño" pensó para sí.

Otra diferencia entre sus dos hijos era que, al Mimaru no ser aficionada a los estudios, sus notas siempre rozaban siete, o máximo un ocho, al contrario Sasuka tenía puros dieses en su boleta.

Su hija no se encontraba a la vista, lo que podría significar que estaba en el baño. Así que hizo lo más común que haría cualquier madre al preocuparse por su hija. Si, investigar.

Aunque Sasuke le había dicho que los chicos necesitaban privacidad para así poder madurar y crecer independientemente de ellos, ambos estaban de acuerdo de que no se podrían dejar a su completa merced, tenían que estar pendiente de que fueran por el buen camino, aunque confiaba plenamente en ellos, querían cuidar que al estar en edad adolescente no les diera la curiosidad de probar cosas nuevas que pudieran dañarlos así que, aprovechando que se encontraba sola por la habitación se acercó al escritorio de la menor de la familia y observó la cartelera.

"La cartelera" era algo que le habían dado a sus hijos al cumplir los once años, era algo así (según Sasuke) como su espacio privado, es decir, ni Sasuke ni ella podrían interferir en lo que los chicos quisieran colocar o escribir en aquella cartelera, de ese modo, los menores se sentirían libre de expresarse y ellos podrían verlo de vez en cuando por encima para saber sus gustos.

Por ejemplo, Mimaru había colgado el objeto por encima del amplio escritorio donde la chica tenía, comúnmente, sus cuadernos en completo desorden, pero que ahora estaba completamente en orden, La cartelera era muy llamativa a decir verdad, decorada con colores rosados y negros (al parecer la niña había agarrado ese extraño gusto por esos dos colores) por las orillas tenían varios objetos en papel o muñecos realizados por ella, o que le habían regalado sus amigos, a Mimaru le encantaban las manualidades, lo siguiente que pudo apreciar fue el almanaque que su hija había hecho por su propia cuenta y que permanecía ahí colgado, se rezaba en la parte superior: "¡Por fin Julio! ¡wiiii!" y varias caritas felices dibujadas, Sakura sonrió. Sabía que a su hija lo que más le emocionaba era que hubiesen terminado sus clases. Pudo ver lo rayado que se encontraba el almanaque con escritos que haría cada día de sus vacaciones. Así que su hija tenía planeado ir a un concierto ¿eh?, pensó al leer el tan esperado día que sería dentro de unos quince días, pues si su hija no se apresuraba a pedírselo no le daría permiso, esperaba que Mimaru le tuviese la suficiente confianza como para pedirle permiso y no escaparse. Al menos sabía que su hija confiaba en ella.

Lo siguiente que apreció (y que siempre había estado en aquella cartelera) eran las fotos que tenia su hija con sus amigos, los amigos de Mimaru no habían cambiado mucho a decir verdad, habían ido al mismo jardín de infancias y luego estudiado en la misma secundaria, su hija tenía cierta facilidad para conseguir amigos, pero supuso que era por la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Hinaru quién era hiperactiva y por ende podía hacer amigos con total facilidad, tal y como lo hacía su padre a decir verdad, Sakura sonrió al ver una foto en la que estaba su hija con su mejor amiga, el cabello rubio agarrado en dos coletas altas de Hinaru era muy llamativo, a parte de las marcas en su rostro, ambas llevaban el uniforme del colegio (La rubia con uniforme de preparatoria ya) y mientras Hinaru mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras hacía una pose más relajada mostrando el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos, su hija mostraba una sonrisa más tímida, aunque parecía estarse divirtiendo. Era una foto reciente, debido a que su hija ya tenía su cabello con reflejos rosados, sonrió más al desviar su vista a las otras fotos, se mostraban más chicos divirtiéndose, y hasta los abuelos de la chica, en otras salían Sakura y Sasuke abrazados, otros con sus amigos, la cartelera casi se estaba quedando sin espacio por la cantidad de fotos, al principio dudaba que fuera una buena idea regalarle una cámara, pero al ver todas aquellas sonrisas, supo que había sido una buena idea. Se quedó un rato observando la foto que representaba sus dos hijos, Sasuka tenía una sonrisa ladeada casi burlona (tal como la de su padre) y Mimaru también sonreía de forma traviesa, tal vez fuera porque le estaba haciendo cachos con sus dedos a su hermano desde atrás sin que este sospechara nada.

Sakura sonrió, ellos si se querían, solo que ambos eran muy orgullosos como para expresarlo en voz alta, solo que con sus gestos si lo demostraban, Sasuka sería capaz de dar su vida por su hermana, y sabía que Mimaru era igual, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron instintivamente a otras imágenes, donde se mostraba a un chico solitario, lo reconocía perfectamente, era el mejor amigo de Sasuka, muy amable y atento, de cabello negro y ojos claros, perla, le había ido a visitar unas cuantas veces por navidad, y tiempos de fiesta, solo que no se veían mucho debido a que sus padres vivían en otra ciudad, vio otra fotografía en donde estaba una sonrojada Mimaru al lado de él, él se veía tranquilo, mientras la chica más tímida de lo normal… había sido en navidad, y ahora lo comprendió… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Qué haces mamá? – preguntó su hija, ya había salido del baño y se había acercado a ella curiosa viendo lo que la pelirrosa había estado observando, lucía algo nerviosa también.

Sakura le miró sonriendo para darle a entender que no había problema.

-No es nada, solo me preocupó un poco la pelea que tuviste con tu hermano – explicó, la menor lanzó un suspiro resignado.

-No fue nada, sabes que Sasuka es un idiota – y no diciendo más se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo para ocultar su cara entre las almohadas.

-Sabes que se preocupa por ti – explicó la mujer sentándose a un lado de su hija en la cama para acariciar su lisa cabellera.

Y era verdad, aunque Sasuka era algo opuesto a Mimaru, ambos tenían algo en común, tal como todo Uchiha, su sentido de pertenencia y protección especialmente para su familia llegaba a niveles insospechados. Lo que le hizo recordar aquello que había escuchado de la conversación…

-Y… ¿Qué quiso decir Sasuka con aquello de que: "Dejó de ser mi amigo cuando se metió con mi familia"? creo haber escuchado algo parecido – preguntó la pelirrosa con dulzura. Sakura fue consciente como su hija se tensó de pronto – Mimaru… ¿Qué sucedió?

La joven comenzó a removerse para darle la espalda y murmurar un:

-Nada.

La mayor suspiró sonoramente cansada. Esas eran las ocasiones en las que se planteaba seriamente el escribir un libro para padres, "Guía para entender a sus hijos" seguro sería todo un éxito, tal y como su guía para conquistar a un Dariem, y los libros de autoayuda que Sasuke había escrito con su ayuda.

-Ese "nada" sonó como un "algo" – contestó a su defensa Sakura mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera oscura y brillante, herencia de su padre, pero con reflejos rosas. Mimaru giró sobre sí misma para observar a su madre.

-¿Prometes que no te enojarás? – preguntó temerosa. Sakura asintió - ¿Y prometes que no le dirás a papá?

Sakura le miró ahora más extrañada, aunque decidió omitir el hecho de que tal vez Sasuke en esos momentos se estuviese enterando de la historia de parte de Sasuka.

-Lo prometo.

Mimaru decidió creerle a su madre y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas comenzó a relatar.

-Sabes que hoy salimos todos ¿Ne?, por ser el primer sábado de vacaciones de verano, todos los chicos decidimos ir al cine, pues… sabes que Kanna, Mina y Rin llegaron ayer, junto con Kenji, Tsuki y Shuijiro…

Sakura asintió, sabía muy bien que sus amigos iban a regresar a Tokio el día anterior, después de todo estuvieron hablando por esos días y era lógico que trajeran a sus hijos también, los cuales eran amigos de Mimaru y Sasuka.

-Y pues… resulta que Kenji… - Mimaru se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose en decir algo, y Sakura se imaginó lo que diría. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, siempre había notado lo tímida que se comportaba su hija con el chico, pero siempre hubo pensado que era debido a su timidez, ahora todo resultaba más claro que el agua – Kenji, pues… me trajo un regalo de Francia, ya sabes que sus padres se quedaron allá un tiempo y… pues… nos trajo regalos a todos, pero… a Sasuka no le gustó el regalo que me dio a mí – y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-¿Qué te regalo Kenji, nena? – preguntó con amabilidad la mujer y esta de inmediato levantó su muñeca para que su madre viera, una pulsera muy bonita lucía en ella pero lo que en realidad llamó su atención fue que había un pequeño dije colgando, las iniciales de "K" y "M" unidos en un lazo que a la vez formaban un corazón llamó su atención…

-Y pues… él dijo que… si quería podía aceptarlo o devolvérselo, todos nos estaban mirando y entonces, cuando yo me lo puse, Sasuka saltó y comenzó a decir cosas como que ya teníamos que irnos, me tomó de la mano, le llamó traidor a Kenji, me montó a la camioneta casi que a la fuerza, Hinaru le abofeteó por comportarse como un idiota, él intentó ir detrás de Hinaru, yo le grité "idiota" y me vine en el auto aprovechando que él se había descuidado, el idiota… digo Sasuka obligó a Shuijiro a traerle en su camioneta, mientras todos los demás se quedaron bastante impresionados… ¡Ah! y llamamos la atención de todos en el supermercado por cierto lo cual fue una total vergüenza. Como vez toda la culpa la tuvo Sasuka. Fin de la historia. – culminó para luego dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama boca abajo.

Sakura se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada de todo lo que había pasado y tratando de asimilar toda la información.

Lo que quería decir que…

Inner: ¡MI NIÑA TIENE NOVIO!

Su inner ya casi nunca salía a flote, pero cuando salía era para decir lo que pensaba, claro que su mente más racional pensó en algo más que le preocupó.

¡MI NIÑA CONDUJO EL AUTO! ¡Si ni siquiera tiene permiso!

Inner: ¿Pero no ves que hay algo más importa? ¡Nuestra niña tiene novio!

Y Sakura le dio la razón a su inner, el auto podía esperar por el momento…

-Así que… Kenji y tu… ¿Son novios? – logró preguntar.

Haciendo que la muchacha enterrara más, si era posible, la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-Creo que no, después de todo, él lució bastante apenado y dolido cuando mi hermano le llamó traidor, ya sabes que eran muy buenos amigos – dijo, Sakura apenas pudo escucharle debido a que el sonido de su voz era amortiguado por la almohada.

La mujer suspiró. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarse con el hecho de que su hija ya era una señorita de quince años, y por ende tendría su primer novio, y Kenji no era una mala persona, agradecía que su hija se hubiese prendado de uno de los hijos de sus amigos y no de cualquier sujeto que no conociera del colegio, aunque debía admitir que estaba agradecida de que el chico no tenía veinte ni veinticinco años… pudo haber sido peor.

-¿Estas enojada? – preguntó Mimaru con voz dubitativa. Sakura negó lentamente mientras seguía con las caricias a su hija para tranquilizarla.

-Claro que no, a mi también me agrada Kenji – explicó – pero sabes… tienes que comprender un poco a tu hermano, él tal vez te vea como una niña, y pues… sabes lo celoso que es.

-Como todo Uchiha, siempre lo dices – continuó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Solo… tienes que tenerle paciencia ¿de acuerdo? Si tu y Kenji se gustan, solo tienen que dejar de Sasuka se acostumbre a la idea, él comprenderá que preferiría que tu estuvieras con uno de sus amigos como Kenji que con cualquier sujeto que a él no le agrade…

-¿Y sino funciona? ¿Y si nunca nos acepta? ¿Y si Kenji se arrepiente y decide que mejor prefiere la amistad de Sasuka y que por eso no se va a acercar a mi?

-Pues… sino funciona, buscaremos una mejor forma de que Sasuka se de cuenta de que es una suerte de que te hayas fijado en Kenji, si nunca les acepta, al menos se va a tener que resignar al hecho, lo que significa que terminará aceptándolo, y con respecto a Kenji, eso lo veremos hoy en la reunión, si lo ves dispuesto es porque si te merece si se deja intimidar por Sasuka, es porque simplemente no era el indicado, después de todo, sabes que Sasuka nunca verá a nadie como el indicado para ti, esperemos que Kenji sea más valiente e inteligente y vea eso. Y ahora… vete arreglar ¿vale?

-Sakura… debemos terminar de arreglar los bocadillos – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde el pasillo.

Sakura vio su reloj de muñeca y sonrió mientras negaba lentamente. Quince minutos exactos, tal y como Sasuke le había indicado…

-Debo irme, ya sabes que en cuarenta minutos debes estar abajo, a tu padre no le gusta esperar – y sin decir más le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Mimaru le dirigía una sonrisa de entendimiento.

Bajó del carro junto a su marido quién pese a ya haber cumplido los dieciséis años de matrimonio seguía comportándose tal y como si siempre estuviesen en un protocolo, ventajas y desventajas de un Uchiha se repitió mentalmente, como siempre lo hacía cuando este hacía gala de sus buenos modales.

Tomó el brazo que su esposo le ofrecía y trató de ignorar como sus hijos viraban sus ojos, resignados, mientras Sasuka decía un: "¡Pero si solo es una simple reunión de amigos… ¿por qué tanto protocolo?" al parecer aún seguía algo mal humorado.

-¿Aún no se reconcilió con Hinaru? – preguntó Sakura en un susurro tratando de que su hijo no le escuchase.

-No, y ya sabes cómo es cuando están peleados… - contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-Sí, igual que tú – y mordiendo su labio para evitar reírse ante el seño fruncido del moreno, Sakura recordó una de las veces que Sasuke se puso como un ogro cuando estaban adolescentes y habían discutido, recordando como sus amigos le había llamado solo porque no podían soportar el mal humor del chico, y tratando de que se reconciliara… Sasuka era idéndico a su padre en ese estilo.

La amplia casa en donde se iba a realizar la reunión, era la misma en donde se encontraba la mansión Uchiha, solo que no era la casa de Mikoto la que iban a visitar sino otra que se encontraba en los mismos terrenos, esta vez los anfitriones eran Itachi y Temari, este mayor al tener el control de corporaciones Uchiha se había quedado a vivir en el vecindario Uchiha, Sasuke había decidido junto con Sakura irse a una agradable casa a unas cuantas cuadras de aquel lugar. Mientras Itachi se había dedicado al cien por ciento en el negocio familiar, Sasuke se hubo dedicado al cien por ciento en la carrera psicológica.

-¿Llevas el regalo Mimaru para el pequeño? – preguntó la mujer a su hija quién pareció de pronto reaccionar por aquel hecho.

-¡No! Lo siento, lo olvidé en el auto – y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para buscarlo.

-Despistada – murmuró Sasuka, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la chica le escuchara y le dijera una mirada molesta.

Al parecer… ese enojo no iba a pasar tan rápido como los otros. Sakura suspiró, y cuando el anfitrión de la fiesta les abrió la puerta con una agradable sonrisa solo un minuto después llegó Mimaru nuevamente con el regalo pero acompañada por más personas cuyas voces se escuchaban sumamente animadas, no faltó verlos para reconocerles.

Sakura y Sasuke reconocieron la voz inconfundible de uno de sus mejores amigos, y cuando volvieron a verles observaron que en efecto, aquellas cabelleras rubias eran totalmente llamativas.

La familia Uzumaki se acercaba irradiando felicidad por cara poro.

-¡Hola a todos los buenos… – saludó un feliz rubio con una voz divertida a la familia Uchiha - …Y al teme!

Tanto Sakura, Mimaru y Hinaru trataron de no reírse del saludo del Uzumaki. Y más al ver el tic en la ceja de Sasuke.

-Igualmente… dobe – contestó el hombre con voz aparentemente más seria haciendo que el rubio sonriera más.

-Naruto-san, Hinata-san – saludó el Uchiha mayor – ¡que agradable sorpresa! También vino la "pequeña" Hinaru y Tsuna-chan.

Dijo viendo al niño oculto detrás de una de las piernas de su madre. Fue Naruto el que lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó.

-Vamos Tsuna no seas tan tímido… - pero el niño de tres años se removió incómodo en los brazos de su padre y enterró su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Tsuna es aún muy tímido, creo que lo heredó de mí – habló Hinata sonriendo tiernamente – un placer volver a verle Itachi-san…

-Ne, ne… ¿Por qué tantas formalidades? – la que habló fue Hinaru haciendo gala de ser igual de hiperactiva que su padre – pasemos ¿vale? Que ya está comenzando a hacer frío. Señora Uchiha, señor Uchiha – habló, se había olvidado saludarles y todos se percataron que ni miró a Sasuka al pasar por un lado de este cuando Itachi les dio el paso para que entraran a la casa – y Itachi-san – habló al pasar por su lado – ya no soy pequeña… - dijo haciendo un ligero mohín. El mayor se rió un poco, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar algo de preocupación cuando vio como Sasuka le siguió con aire alicaído.

Cuando pasaron Naruto y Sasuke el hombre se colocó a un lado de ambos y les hizo la pregunta:

-Hinaru, No me ha llamado tío Itachi como siempre lo hace… ¿Ha pasado algo con los chicos?

-Ni lo preguntes… - contestó Naruto luciendo algo resignado – Hinaru llegó de mal humor a la casa despotricando contra los Uchiha, sabía que siendo el hijo del teme iba a ser un problema pero sinceramente…

-Tú como siempre has buscado la forma de echarme la culpa a mí ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke mirando a su amigo como sino tuviese remedio.

-¿De quién más sino? – preguntó en defensa el otro.

E iban a comenzar a discutir sobre quién tenía la razón sino fuera porque Sakura les interrumpió.

-¡Kami-sama! No dudaría que si alguno de estos dos hubiese sido chica habrían terminado casados, pelean más que un matrimonio – dijo en voz alta la pelirrosa colgada del brazo de su esposo.

-Uju… - estuvo de acuerdo Hinata al otro lado, colgada pero del brazo de Naruto.

Tanto rubio como moreno se miraron e hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Las chicas y sus locuras.

Mientras Sakura intercambió una sonrisa muda con Hinata, al menos habían terminado de discutir.

Habían escogido la sala de estar para hacer la reunión, al contrario del salón principal, este era más pequeña y confortable, además de que tenía un agradable balcón que dirigía al patio.

Ya mucho de sus amigos habían llegado, por ahí estaba Shino con su esposa Rika, que hablaban casualmente con Lee y su esposa Umiko, más allá estaba el extraño amigo de Itachi, Deidara (Con su largo cabello rubio) junto con su novia Konan (que era igual de extraña que él con el cabello azul y todo, tenía entendido que eran artistas también) hablaban con Temari y Sai, estaban sentados en unos cómodos muebles, al otro lado se encontraba Ino hablando con Naomi y otra persona que no conocía, Gaara se estaba acercando a ellos para saludarles.

Sakura le había agarrado gran cariño a Gaara por ello no fue una sorpresa el cálido recibimiento que le dio a su amigo, luego de unos cuantos meses sin haberse visto. Naomi también saltó al verlos y salió apresurada a su encuentro abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que bella estás! – exclamó feliz viendo a su prima.

-¡Y tú igual! ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó Sakura de inmediato.

-Bueno… mi jefe como siempre es un ogro… - dijo sonriendo pícaramente al ver a Gaara disimuladamente, Sakura sonrió también cómplice.

-¿En serió?

-Si, todo el día mandándome… y llamándome… "Búscame café" "Ve por los niños" – dijo como si imitara una voz de ogro.

-¡También son tus hijos! – fue en la defensa Gaara fingiéndose bravo.

-Si, sí… - aceptó la castaña como dándole la razón a un loco – ese siempre es su excusa para mandarme a buscarles.

Y luego rió un poco, en un momento ya se habían acercado a los cómodos muebles donde descansaban los chicos y la señora Uchiha, la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Pronto comenzaron a intercambiar informaciones entre sí, saludos y abrazos.

Al llegar a donde estaba Temari vio lo que la chica estaba enseñando a los demás con tanta emoción, eran las fotografías de cuando sus hijos nacieron, la chica sonrió embelesada al ver la foto del primogénito de Temari y Itachi. Inori era tan adorable de niño.

-hay era hermoso – suspiró la pelirrosa al ver el pequeño bultito que era el bebé con tan solo unos meses en brazos de su madre.

-Pero si parece un pequeño ratón Sakura-fea – replicó Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro y Sakura le dirigió una mirada matadora igual que la madre, Sasuka que estaba a un lado del mayor se rió un poco por lo bajo y Itachi le dio un zape en la cabeza... a cada uno.

-¡Pero si yo no dije nada! – replicó el más joven sobándose.

-Pero te reíste de la gracia de este baka – replicó Itachi, el chico frunció el ceño.

Sakura también comenzó a reír al ver otra foto. Donde aparecía un Itachi con cara atónita, se la habían tomado en el mismo momento en que vio a su hijo.

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando tomamos esta foto, fue demasiado gracioso la cara de Itachi al ver que su hijo no era de cabello negro como él, sino de cabello rubio, casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que su primogénito no tenía los rasgos Uchiha sino que Sabaku.

-La verdad es que creo que esta es la primera vez que ocurre a un primogénito – comentó Sai de pronto haciendo que a Itachi le saliera muchas más venitas – Tal vez Itachi se molestó porque sus Itachisitos no fueran lo suficientemente fuerte…

El que retuvo a Itachi de hacer una locura de matar a su primo Sai por sus palabras fueron las palabras de su hijo menor que trataba de llamar su atención. Tamaki era la viva imagen de Itachi y al parecer le estaba diciendo algo que el consideraba que sería de sumo interés para su padre. Algo que tenía que ver con una oruga y una mariposa en el patio de su casa.

Sakura trató de arreglar todo al volver a hablar.

-Itachi entonces debe estar muy feliz, ¡otro niño! y que esta vez totalmente idéntico a él – exclamó Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, es hermoso, se parece a su padre – dijo orgulloso el susodicho mientras sonreía ampliamente a su hijo menor que se regresaba corriendo a donde sea que había estado antes.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué yo no soy "hermoso" padre? – preguntó una voz burlona atrás de él.

El primogénito de Itachi le observaba entre ofendido y divertido.

-¡Claro que si lo eres cariño! – exclamó la rubia – Te pareces a mí.

-¡Oh mi más sentido pésame Inori! ¡Te pareces una mujer! – exclamó Sai colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor. Y Sasuka rió algo más fuerte. Una vez más recibieron idénticos zapes por parte de Itachi.

Muchos de los que estaban alejados conversando se acercaron al ver el alboroto, no habían sido conscientes de su llegada, así que fueron a saludarles, con una manada de al menos quince chicos, de diferentes tamaños y edades que Sakura no sabía en donde habían estado porque no les habían visto.

-Los chicos estaban conversando en el patio, ya sabes como son con eso de los "mayores" – comentó Ino luego de saludarla – Nunca me habían dicho vieja en mi cara – replico con un mohín de disgusto.

Sakura trató de no reírse, estos chicos.

-¿Y… Sazuka y Sazuki?

No había terminado de preguntar por ellos cuando dos pares de manitas le agarraron por sorpresa por la cintura, ambos niños con idénticas sonrisas no tenían más de cuatro años, ojos grandes azules y cabello negro azabache, en su rostro se veía las características Uchiha. Esos genes eran inconfundibles.

-¡Pero si allí están mis dos amores! – exclamó feliz la mujer abrazando a ambos. Mientras le decían "Tía Sakura" ambos chicos bastante que habían pasado en su casa. Más que todo cuando sus padres se peleaban, y Ino llegaba a la casa de Sakura con sus gemelos luciendo totalmente enojada.

Era una suerte que vivieran en la misma vecindad… bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella creía, Sasuke no estaba muy feliz de tener a su primo a tan solo una cuadra de distancia.

-Sakura… quiero presentarte a Zetsu – presentó a su momento Ino mostrando al hombre que anteriormente había llamado la atención de Sakura, estrechó su mano cordialmente y luego se dirigió de inmediato a su amiga rubia.

-¿Quién se supone que es él? – preguntó en un susurro mientras mandaba a los gemelos (eran niño y niña) a saludar a sus hijos, Mimaru y Sasuka, Sazuka le tenía un gran cariño a su "primo" Sasuka, a parte que tenían el mismo nombre al parecer el pequeño tenía al mayor como un ídolo.

-Es mi nuevo "amigo" entró a trabajar hace poco en mi departamento – Ino había estudiado botánica y al parecer le había ido muy bien - y es muy bueno…

-No me digas que lo estás haciendo por…

-¡Ni lo pienses! – le interrumpió en seguida la rubia – ya… ya he decidido dejarlo así con él. Ya me cansé de tantas discusiones, ya lo entendí, no puedo cambiar su forma de pensar. Así que mejor me voy a buscar una nueva vida.

La pelirrosa suspiró, era cierto que siempre "aquel" tema era de discusión para ellos, y a pesar que Sai siempre se había mantenido firme, Ino aún no quería aceptarlo. Ino había sacrificado mucho por su esposo pero al parecer Sai…

-Lo entiendo… - e iba a seguir hablando sino fuera porque nuevas personas (Las que faltaban para hacer el momento agradables para algunos incómodos para otros) llegaron con agradables sonrisas, tres personas, dos de ellas felices y la tercera con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Neji Hyuuga con su esposa Tenten llegaron seguidos de su apuesto hijo Kenji, quién no dudó de saludar con cordialidad a Sakura y Sasuke y que solo dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su "mejor" amigo Sasuka, el cual solo se dedicó a seguir jugando casualmente con el pequeño Sazuka. Mimaru estaba algo sonrojada, aunque de igual forma no se había atrevido a moverse en su dirección y Hinaru… bueno… ella parecía que fuera la que Sasuka hubiese ofendido, ya que lucía sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido mirando todo con reprobación.

Sakura suspiró, ese sería una larga noche para esos chicos. a veces olvidaba lo difícil que era ser adolescente.

-Ino, voy a ir a hablar con mi hijo, si me disculpas… - y sin decir más se dirigió donde estaba el pequeño, no tan pequeño Uchiha.

-Sazuka… ¿me prestas a mi hijo por favor? – y el niño aunque hizo un pequeño mohín, se dirigió con paso rápido donde estaba su padre hablando para luego colgarse a su cuello y comenzar a tomar su cara con sus pequeñas manitas para obligarle a hacer diferentes expresiones para reírse. Sai como era tan tranquilo y anti parabólico se dejaba hacer feliz de la vida. Sakura se dirigió junto con su hijo a la mesa donde estaban algunos bocadillos mientras parecía estar tomando en cuenta cual escogería - ¿Por qué estás tan bravo con Kenji? – preguntó de pronto haciendo que el chico fingiera una mirada de sorpresa.

-No sé a que te refieres…

Inner: ¡Brillante! ¡Fingió demencia! ¡Al menos aprendió algo de mí!

-Claro que sabes a que me refiero… - contestó suspirando, (ya se le había hecho un hábito eso de los suspiros) – hijo… debes comprender que tu hermana ya no es una niña… era lógico que tarde o temprano se fijaría en algún chico…

-Era mejor tarde – fue la respuesta testaruda.

-Pero el momento igual llegaría, no podrías evitarlo – contestó como si hasta un niño lo hubiese visto, ¡Y claro que hasta un niño lo habría visto…! el único que parecía no querer comprender era Sasuka…

-Papá está de acuerdo conmigo…

…Y su padre. Sakura frunció su ceño. ¿Cómo había pensado que Sasuke tendría la madurez suficiente para comprenderlo? ¡Claro que tratándose de su hija el hombre se olvidaba de los miles de reconocimiento por sus estudios de psicología que tenía!, dirigió una mirada matadora a su esposo que estaba al otro lado del salón y al parecer este sintió algo ya que se tensó y volvió su vista hacia donde estaba ella, pareció sonreír algo nervioso pero luego se volvió para continuar hablando, después tendría una conversación también con el hombre.

-Para tu padre Mimaru siempre pensará eso… – volvió a explicar con voz calmada. Pensando en las cosas que Sasuke le pudo haber estado diciendo a su hijo en esos momentos que estuvieron a solas.

-Pero papá dice que…

-¡No importa lo que haya dicho tu padre! Si por él fuera inventaría algún método para que Mimaru siga siendo una niña que debería tener sus ojos cubiertos para no ver algún otro hombre que no sea él – lo dijo tan rápido que hasta Sasuka se le quedó mirando algo encogido sobre sí mismo, Sakura pareció reaccionar y carraspeó un poco para tranquilizar su voz – lo que quiero decir es que… Sasuka, Mimaru ya es una señorita de dieciséis años y aunque no nos agrade a ninguno la idea, parece ser que le gusta un chico, y por fortuna ese chico es tu mejor amigo, deberías estar agradecido de que sea él y no alguien al que desconozcas y te desagrade.

El chico pareció pensarlo un poco, y Sakura pensó que estaba entrando en razón hasta que habló.

-Es solo un traidor… - susurró molesto - ¿Cómo se atreve a fijarse en mi hermanita?

-Kenji no es ciego tampoco Sasuka, era imposible que no se fijara en Mimaru, Mimaru es bonita, agradable, divertida, tiene sus defectos como muchos pero… al parecer él la quiere tal cual como es. Al menos pienso que él siempre ha estado con ella, la respeta y le tiene un gran cariño, por eso pienso que sería incapaz de hacerle algún mal. Deberías estar feliz por tu hermana, si estará con alguien a quien quiere y que la quiere.

-Pero… - volvió a replicar el chico esta vez contradictorio – si fueran esperado algo más… no sé al menos hasta que ella tuviese unos veinte…

Sakura sonrió divertida.

-¿En serio lo piensas así? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te hubiésemos prohibido tener como novia a Hinaru hasta los veinte años?

Sasuka pareció sonrojarse de pronto y bajó algo la mirada antes de contestar en un susurro bajo:

-Habría salido con ella de todos modos.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres que hagan Kenji y Mimaru? - volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa. Sasuka lució contrariado antes de contestar nuevamente.

-Pero… es diferente! ¡yo soy chico! conmigo no hay…

-Y Hinaru una chica – contestó simplemente – Tienes que agradecer que al parecer Hinata y Naruto son más lógicos que tú y que comprendieron que era mejor dejarles estar juntos a la vista de todos, que saber que están juntos a escondidas.

Esta vez Sasuka si se sonrojó por completo y desvió la mirada para ver a sus amigos.

Kenji, Tsuki, Kanna, Mina, Rin, Shuijiro, Hinaru y Mimaru estaban conversando tranquilamente. Parecía como si no fuera pasado nada aquella tarde. Aunque estaba consciente de cómo Kenji y Mimaru se dirigían a veces miradas de soslayo.

-Creo… - susurró el chico llevándose una mano al cabello como si se lo aplacara, parecía que era un tic que tenía – que debería disculparme.

Y Sakura sonrió orgullosa. Su hijo al parecer no era tan cabeza dura como su padre, algo tenía que haber heredado de ella. Tomó una copa de vino de la mesa y observó detenidamente la interacción en el grupo de los más jóvenes. Pasado el rato y luego de que Sasuka hablara en voz alta al parecer los demás se pusieron felices por sus palabras y comenzaron a decir palabras de: "¡Bravo!" y pitidos y aplausos, haciendo que como era obvio los padres volvieran su mirada curiosa hacia donde estaban sus hijos, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a dar EL ANUNCIO importante, Mimaru y Kenji eran novios oficiales ahora. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante las expresiones atónitas de todos. Las caras de Neji y Tenten era todo un poema, al igual que la de Sasuke, al parecer no tenían idea de nada. Neji fijó sus ojos en Sakura y la chica solamente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, con esto el chico pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

Sasuke se apresuró a ir a su lado.

-¿Esa es tu forma de arreglar todo? – preguntó en su oído. La chica le sonrió.

-Lo arreglé y no fue gracias a ti – contestó a modo de reproche. El mayor desvió su rostro algo apenado – pensé que ya habíamos hablado que cuando Mimaru tuviese novio lo aceptarías….

-Pero pensé que para eso faltaría mucho tiempo… - contestó como defensa.

-¡Ah! ¡Y como sabías que no podías interferir decidiste apoyar a Sasuka y ponerlo más en contra de su mejor amigo! ¿No? ¡Qué vergüenza Sasuke! - al parecer el hombre al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

La chica pensó que su esposo aún era como un niño.

-Mamá – la voz de Mimaru llamó su atención, al momento unos brazos le rodearon con firmeza y cariño – gracias – susurró con voz realmente agradecida. Su hija… aún seguía siendo completamente adorable.

-No hay de qué cariño… - dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo – por cierto… - la chica alzó su mirada para verle curiosa – Estás castigada.

Mimaru le miró desconcertada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Por tomar el auto de tu hermano sin licencia y sin permiso – completó con sencillez.

-¡Mamá! – protestó la chica con un puchero.

-¿Quieres que sean dos fines de semana?

La chica dirigió una mirada a su padre con el puchero aún

-¡Papá!

-No me hables en estos momentos que yo estoy tomando seriamente la opción de encerrarte hasta los treinta – advirtió el mayor.

Y con esto la chica pareció comprender de inmediato, asintió angustiada, y miró a su madre para luego sonreírle un poco. Sakura le había guiñado un ojo, para decirle con esto que no se preocupara más por su padre. La chica se dirigió de regreso con sus amigos, pero esta vez se colocó al lado de Kenji con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer Hinaru también se había reconciliado con su hijo, ya que la rubia estaba colgada del brazo del otro quién estaba también sonriendo feliz.

Sí, sus hijos eran felices.

-Wow, deberías escribir otro libro Sakura, un manual para padres – comentó Naomi cuando estuvo a su lado. La chica sonrió. ¿Otra persona que pensaba lo mismo que ella? – Ya no sé como quitarle a Tsuki esa idea que tiene en su cabeza de hacerse un tatuaje, no se como hacerle entender que su padre solo era un estúpido adolescente cuando se hizo ese tatuaje de "amor" en la frente.

-Gracias cariño – dijo Gaara llegándole por la espalda y tomándole por la cintura.

-No hay de qué – contestó simplemente la castaña sonriendo divertida.

Los esposos sonrieron.

-Tenías que haber sido tu la psicóloga de la familia por todo lo que ya has hecho para resolver nuestros problemas… – continuó hablando Naomi con una sonrisa – no el baka este – completó señalando a su primo político, o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke frunció su ceño un poco.

-Oh, bueno, gracias por tus palabras. Ahora entiendo porque Gaara te escogió, siempre he pensado sobre sus gustos masoquistas. ¡Y que su mujer lo anime de esa forma! ¡es lo menos que podría conseguirse!

Ahora sí, Gaara si que tuvo que sujetar a su esposa para que no saltara encima del Uchiha. A veces hasta Sakura se preguntaba como su esposo podía ser un psicólogo exitoso, si mira que no tenía tacto con las personas.

-¿Y ahora… no quieres usar tus maravillosos poderes y arreglar esta situación Sakura? – preguntó casualmente Gaara haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-No, me parece divertida, solo tengo a una sola persona con quién hablar y darle unos cuantos zapes en la cabeza a ver si se le quita lo tarado…

-¿A quién? – preguntó Naomi.

-Tengo que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Sai – completó con una sonrisa macabra – si me disculpan – se alejó comenzando a tronar algo sus dedos. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Sai lo tomó de la oreja y se lo llevó al otro lado del salón.

-¡Y mira quién habla de masoquista! – se burló Gaara. Sasuke volvió su vista un poco.

Y aunque no pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que todos consideraban a su esposa como una mujer maravillosa, y por solo esos detalles y su afición de tratar de resolver todos los problemas de sus amigos y familiares, le hacían cada vez enamorarse más de ella.

No dudaba que al su esposa terminar de hablar con Sai este saliera corriendo a raptar a Ino para casarse con ella. Después de todo… no había cosa que Sakura se propusiera que no lograra aún si eso fuera pasar por encima de él, de sus padres o de cualquiera. Por eso y más la amaba con locura y tampoco le dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Ahora sí.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

_Lily: Definitivamente, este ahora así que es el final, ojalá que les haya gustado, sí que me salió algo larguito. Jeje, lo que pasa es que había tanto que quería abarcar y que no pude simplemente porque no tuve ni idea de cómo hacerlo en un solo capítulo jeje. _

_Como veis ahora aquí voy a agregar las aclaraciones que no pude hacer muy bien en el capítulo pero que me gustaría hacer para dejar todo cerrado y ninguna duda para ustedes. :)_

_Pues… veamos… les explico primero sobre nuestras parejas principales. _

**_Sasuke y Sakura: _**_Nuestra pareja principal, como ya habéis visto, Sakura escribió su tan preciado libro (con los consejos que todos conocemos) "¿Cómo conquistar a un Darien?" xD ¿Por qué Darien? No sé, simplemente lo escribí así, además que no podía escribir directamente "Uchiha" jeje, pero a pesar de que parece que Sakura es escritora, no, no lo es solo escribe en su tiempo libre (que es poco por cierto) ya que como saben la verdadera profesión de la que se graduó es de doctora, en la rama de la neurocirugía, y por como se ha tenido que presentar con diversos problemas familiares esto le ha ayudado a madurar mentalmente y querer hacer que todos sus conocidos vivan en paz con su familia (por ello su afición por ayudar a los demás) así que trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio. Y Sasuke, se dedicó más que todo a la psicología, (raro… pero sí) ha escrito varios libros de autoayuda y Sakura le ha ayudado en alguno de ellos. Como ven a pesar de que haya estudiado psicología, tal y como dice Sakura, aún conserva algo de su actitud adolescente (Bueno, a mi parecer la mayoría de los hombres no crecen completamente así que esto no extrañaría tanto… xD cof cof, no soy feminista por si acaso cof cof…) xD como vieron tuvieron dos hijos: Sasuka que es el mayor y Mimaru que es solamente un año menor._

**_Hinata y Naruto: _**_Naruto es un excelente abogado, ya saben, con lo hiperactivo y justo que es, se gana a las personas, Hinata por su parte se dedicó a la economía junto con su primo Neji, Hinata por considerarse una chica débil había pensado que nunca podría dedicarse a manejar los negocios familiares, pero parece que por estar tanto tiempo con Naruto, se contagió de sobre manera de su ánimo y fuerza de voluntad, por lo tanto aceptó dirigir las empresas donde su familia son socios mayores junto con Neji, y al parecer le ha ido muy bien hasta ahora. Tuvieron dos hijos: Hinaru (de diecisiete años) y Tsuna de tres añitos. _

**_Gaara y Naomi: _**_Gaara también tiene sus propias empresas por las que ocuparse junto con su hermano Kankuro, y su hermana Temari (aunque esta no se dedica a las empresas), él siempre estuvo consciente de sus responsabilidades y las acepta, claro que trabaja es directamente con su cuñado Itachi por la asociación Uchiha-Sabaku. Naomi también trabaja en la empresa, aunque se dedica es en la parte de la publicidad, mayormente ellos se la pasan viajando por negocios. Su hija se llama Tsuki quién se parece más es a su padre, por el cabello rojo, que le gusta muy largo y sus formas de pensar. Tiene una relación con Shuijiro (que es hijo de Shino). Tsuki tiene dieciocho años. _

**_Neji y Tenten: _**_llevan una relación normal, Neji se dedica a sus empresas mientras Tenten se ha convertido en una de las diseñadoras más prestigiosas del Japón, que trabaja en coordinación con las empresas de su esposo y de Hinata. Solo tienen un hijo: Kenji. Quien como vieron su mejor amigo es Sasuka, y se enamoró de Mimaru. _

**_Itachi y Temari: _**_Itachi ya saben que se dedicó al negocio familiar, los lleva muy bien, mientras que Temari como nunca ha sido amante de esos negocios, se dedicó más al periodismo y luego a los programas de televisión, ahora era la anfitriona de un programa de discusión, donde resolvían problemas familiares y demás. Ambos tienen dos hijos: Tamaki (de nueve años que como ven es la imagen del papá) y Inori de diecinueve años, su novia es Rin. Rin es la hija de Deidara. Y al contrario de su padre su cabello es lila, aunque es igual que estrambótica que él, pero aún así se volvió buena amiga de los chicos. _

**_Ino y Sai: _**_Se ve que es este capítulo su relación se complicó un poco luego que comenzaron a vivir juntos, Ino se dedicó a la botánica, y le va muy bien en su trabajo, Sai por su parte se dedica a dar clases de arte. Y aunque están bien económicamente y están enamorados, los problemas comenzaron fue cuando Ino le habló a Sai sobre matrimonio, al parecer Sai nunca tuvo la intención de casarse, ya que no le gustan los matrimonios, a pesar de que adora a Ino, por ello al tener a sus hijos, los gemelos Sazuka y Sazuki y Ino querer formalizar más la relación este se negó. Por lo tanto, Ino decidió separarse de Sai, y a pesar de que este lo siente creía que todo iba a arreglarse como siempre… hasta que vio que al parecer Ino comenzó a salir con este tal Tzetsu. xD ahora se espera que de verdad Sakura pueda arreglar esto. (por eso el comentario de Sasuke al final) no quise profundizar en el tema porque sino el cap se hacía eterno así que la reconciliación o no, va a seguir a su criterio. _

**_Kiba y Hannabi: _**_aunque no se supo de esta pareja en el capítulo, pues… se imaginaran que Hannabi se dedicó a unos estudios cualquiera… xd (No tiene mucha importancia) mientras que Kiba se dedicó a la veterinaria (ya que era obvio) pero como Hannabi es alérgica a prácticamente todo ser viviente que no sea humano, les trajo muchos problemas, a pesar de que Kiba la amaba también le gusta su profesión, así que se separaron, aunque continúan algo parecido a una amistad más que todo por su hija Kanna. Quien aunque vive con su madre, tiene el mismo gusto por los animales que su padre, por ello que le gusta estar más con él. xD_

**_Shino y Rika_**_: Shino también tiene su propio negocio de medicinas. Aunque ya la había conocido cuando pequeños, volvió a ver a la que sería su futura esposa Rika en una de las tantas reuniones en el extranjero, aunque japonesa ella se había ido a Francia en donde se volvió una súper modelo. Tienen un hijo de dieciséis años: Shuijiro. Se casaron dos años después de su nacimiento, Shuijiro y Tsuki llevan una relación aunque es en secreto, aunque se gustan a Tsuki siente algo de vergüenza admitirle a sus padres que se enamoró de un chico dos años menor, los únicos que lo saben son sus amigos. _

**_Lee y Umiko:_**_ Lee es dueño de su propio gimnasio, en uno de esos días que entrenaba conoció a Umiko, quién es famosa por ir a las olimpiadas de Japón y representar al país en la carrera de los 100 metros. Ganó medalla de bronce a nivel mundial. (Ojo, esto es invención mía xD) su hija de catorce años se llama: Mina, quién es buena jugando el voleibol. _

_¡Bien! Eso creo que ha sido todo! Espero que les haya gustado la historia! ¡Cualquier duda o cualquier cosa! ¡Ya saben que por un mensaje privado se resuelve! ¡Si tienen algo en la historia que no cuadre les agradecería que me dijeran… es que pues… algunas veces me confundo al escribir cosas y luego otras. Jeje. (Yo hablando de si tengo errores y resulta que le cambié el nombre a la prima de Sakura... xD perdon pero estoy con otra historia en la mente, ya lo corregí!)_

_Ahora si, GRACIAS por acompañarme en todo este tiempo! Siempre os guardaré a todos en mi corazón! Nos vemos en mi próxima historia. _

_Byebye!_


End file.
